Therapy for Champions at low costs
by Ark19
Summary: Meet Cid, a simple therapist on Demacia, a simple man with simple goals, well until the institute deems him able to receive the visits of champions, now he will have to find the way to do his job while keeping his sanity on place.
1. Chapter 1

**Wujuuu getting freedom and because of that getting back active on the site, I will be updating some other fics I have on the site, till then I decided to drop this piece of a small project I had on mind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Anger Issues.**

A good day to be on the office, yes it is. Me, my desk, my sketch books and my books, my small table and a couple of couches. A good office with a window to give light, yes. A good day in demacia.

Demacia, bravery, loyalty and honor…people relate all that to the nation of Demacia, but the view of the country is different for those who lived through the battlefields against the Noxians. And that take us to the current situation in front of my eyes. A Noxian, and not any Noxian, but the poster boy for what represented being a proud member of their people.

Or should I say previous poster boy? Not really sure myself.

"As I was saying, would you please provide your services for the institute? You would be paid handsomely and we would not forget the favor you would be doing us in accepting the position"

Summoners, not sure who I hate more, the battle high warriors that I have to check on or the pompous asses that believe they can order anyone around just because they have privileges.

"Plus is not like you have a lot of work to do, I heard one of your patients cancelled his sessions not long ago"

Scratch that, I hate this pompous ass even more, I would have proudly stated my opinion on him if the woman in front hadn't spoken.

"Is this really necessary? I have stated that I'm fine already" She spoke sternly, her voice showing her obvious discomfort of being at my office. Not so weird actually, few people enjoyed visiting a therapist. Rage issues, discomfort with their lifes, or just rambling, lots of people came through the door to my office to speak of their issues and I would try to offer my best advice, I could double as a psychologist but I wasn't fond of it.

Now I had been on the battlefields myself, thought as a young teenager that I could help Demacia, great mistake, and one I don't plan to repeat and when I came back I noticed. I wasn't the only one, everyone who had actually made it back from the battlefields wasn't the same, and they all needed someone to listen to them, and then my new job had appeared, one I had been doing in great peace till today.

Riven, The Exile. Not a fond visit, make no mistake, I don't hate Noxians, not really I mean they are just like Demacians in a way, each supporting their country in the ways they can and living in its views. Is hard to open up your mind to the world when you are often being taught to hate them and kill them on sight. You can imagine my surprise when a purple light appeared in the middle of the office and a man in a robe who identified himself as a summoner was in the company of The Exile asking me for my services.

"Not that I don't believe you Riven, but the institute has agreed that you are not okay, your recent fights in and out of the battlefield of Justice shows it. We cant make risks regarding the safety of any champion, so you will have to get clearance that you are okay" The summoner spoke calmly, too calmly, it was obvious he was scared of The Exile and was droning out the speech he was told to say.

"Why him? Why not someone on the institute, surely there is someone there with the experience to do this kind of thing" Posture showing discomfort and her tone of voice showing she is doubting her speech, she must know that there isn't anyone on the institute like that.

"Normally the Blind Monk would do it or even Lady Karma, but the institute believes this man is more capable, he has good recommendations from the prince Jarvan and other Demacians"

Ah Jarvan, a fellow I absolutely love to listen to. And when I say love I mean I always hope to avoid it, the man needs to find a hobby, even better, why not a girlfriend? Really anything that keeps him from always speaking of how much pressure he is in both as a Champion and the prince of Demacia. Seriously I sometimes feel the Champions have issues but hey, Im being paid to listen and try to help so the only thing I can do is sit straight and do my job.

"No offense, but he doesn't seem that good" I don't even try to smile to hide my discomfort.  
"No offense, but you don't look like you are doing good" Her eyes open up in show that my comment took her by surprise, but she is also angry at me speaking, in this job you learn that for every word you speak you end up creating a reaction, good or bad no way to tell until you know them for a good time.

"Still, the council took their decision, until he says you are okay Riven, you won't participate in any showdown on the battlefield, nor any training match. Until he deems your condition to be stable you are to keep coming every day for at least a couple of hours" 

Hold on a second, did he said, a couple of hours? I see people for an hour, not a couple. And even then one hour can seem long, what I am supposed to do, even better, he hasn't stated what's her problem.

Oh wait, Im seeing it right now 

"I don't have anger issues! Is not my fault Zac was there when I used my technique, and if Yasuo didn't got in the middle of it he wouldn't have been hurt either!" She showed clear anger at the memory, interesting. "Your actions hurt 4 champions, which in other circumstances might have been seen as something great, 2 of those where your teammates which you deliberately hurt, whats more you got yourself hurt too, we might be able to heal the injuries of the Champions, but we cant help with that kind of issues, so until then, you are on his hands for 2 hours every day starting now"

With the solemnity that only one can muster while repeating words he has been repeating over and over in his mind like a robot he disappeared in the same purple flash but leaving The Exile in the middle of the office looking flabbergasted at the fact he had just left. If I had a knife with me I could have cut the tension with it. I decided to handle the monster of the void in the room directly.

"Well…You can sit over there, I guess we start with the basics, my name is Cid . We will be seeing each other a lot so what's your name?" A stupid question really, I already knew her name, but hey, always trying to be polite.

"…Riven" Her discomfort was obvious, but at least her tone of voice even if serious showed she was willing to speak, that's great, 2 hours of silence is kind of long for me.

"Well Riven, mind telling me why you got send here?" Again, stupid question, but is better to hear the facts from the person involved, at least it makes her admit the problem or show me if there is something I don't know yet going on.

"….champions being fools that's what got me send here. All was going well, it was an easy match all under control, until the fools got in…" It was pretty obvious how she didn't want to speak of it, so in the side that she wouldn't speak to me I decided to try something I used with others. Paper and pencils.

I looked around until I found some extras and tossed them to her "There you go, you got an hour to draw me all what happened in your day" She looked obviously bored at the idea, but I got to notice something of The Exile. She took things seriously, she started to draw and I found myself drawing too. At the beginning my drawing was a simple dog, I decided to draw him a house. Since my rather simple draw was done I decided to stand and look at her drawing.

Honestly her levels of concentration are rather impressive, she seems like a drone on a task, not noticing me standing up or choosing to ignore it and keeping focus on the draw, I must say, art is not her forte. The drawings were simple and not really keen on details, but it gave me an idea of things, I noticed something. Riven didn't knew how to write if her reaction at the idea of putting text on the drawing proved anything.

"Hey, how come you don't write what the summoners said after the battle" She got tense and her eyes lost focus for a moment before she quickly spoke "Is not important, that is why I don't write what they say" She got tense when mentioning the fact she didn't wrote it. It was official, The Exile was probably illiterate.

"Okay, that's good, I don't need unimportant stuff, just tell me when you are done" I kept my sights on other things like my drawing of the dog, maybe I could give him a sword like the one she carries? Not sure. Still I kept the hope she wasn't noticing that I was observing her reactions and how she acted while making the drawings.

Surprisingly, I ended up not noticing time and the purple flash that had come and gone before was in the office again. "Greetings Sir, I came to pick The Exile." A summoner, a different one from the one who came before, his voice was different, a thing I hate of them is the fact their robes don't let them be seen clearly so is hard to tell one from another.

"Oh, well Riven seems our time was gone quite fast today, please give me the drawings before you depart" She left the papers on the desk and simply went to the summoner side without uttering a word. "Thank you Sir, have a good day" I waved at them and in a purple flash I was alone again.

"Goodness, what I have gotten myself into, I could have just said no to the gold." I let myself fall on my chair and started to look at the drawings and got to understand how her day had started.

She was on the battlefield, fighting against a huge dog with a cane…wait what? I guess I will have to investigate more of that, did she saw me drawing a dog? Nah…okay focus!  
The dog with the cane and her got into a deadlock with no clear winner, suddenly a…huge slimy thing appears and crashes against the dog, suddenly someone with huge hands slams against the slimy thing, but just when the huge hands crashed with the slimy thing a samurai appears out of nowhere clashing against the person with the big hands. Then Riven uses her sword and slashes everyone in front of her…

Yasuo and Zac are the ones who are helping her, if I can guess by her speech before…the way she drew them is what intrigues me, during the whole series of drawings, she was soft on the paper, not making marks, but when making the draw of who I will guess is either Yasuo or Zac is really hard. Clear dislike for it, and then the drawing of the slash is heavy too, almost tearing the paper.

She was clearly angry when she slashed, but what is more important, she was conscious they were in front of her, during the whole series of drawings, Riven is always standing in the back once she was out of the deadlock, she could see everyone coming and she decided to still make that huge attack when everyone was in front…

"Not going to be an easy case I guess"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who read this! Hope you are doing well! Tax season is coming and that is my most productive month (accountant) so better keep updating the fic as much as I can. Hope you enjoy it! The next fic on my update list is Befriending the two sides of the mirror.**

 **Chapter 1: Of anger and fear.**

Nighttime. The moment in which the fun people go out and make mayhem around, taverns get full ready for a nice story or a good meal with the friends, casinos come to life with their lights bringing everyone into them, the nights in Demacia are often full of sounds, sometimes those sounds are the famous music of the Maven of the Strings.

Normally I would not got to a place as packed as the amphitheater of Demacia. Too much people for my liking, but today I'm in hopes of just relaxing to the sound of the strings. Her instrument has always been weird to my eyes, but the music it makes reaches way too deep in my spirit, I guess that's why I'm willing to come here to listen to the concert.

As her music is carried by the wind and everyone enjoys in silence listening to the sound of her strings, the strings that can't avoid to make me remember that I got to see The Exile tomorrow. But tonight is just me and the music.

The concert is pretty much as it has always been, the beautiful sounds of the strings, the clapping of the audience and the fans in the end hoping to get her autograph. I'm always curious of the fact the fans seem to always forget she can't speak. I wonder, does she ever gets angry at the people for that? I guess I can't avoid to analyze people even when I'm out of the office.

Her body language shows the obvious signs of discomfort, she is not enjoying the crowd surrounding her asking personal questions; I guess security will take care of them soon. Her eyes look at them, yet they show she is obviously hoping not to be in the middle of a crowd around her, they seem to be shadowing her from the light… is she waiting for something? The way she is holding her instrument… is as if she is trying to hold to it the same way a kid takes his stuffed bear for security, is she afraid?

As I stand from my sit on the amphitheater I find myself humming to whomever listens out there in the night sky. "Music in her soul, but the silence her voice stole, the instrument is all she is got but it cannot make her whole, you are sleeping with the lights on…." For one second, I felt as if someone was staring me intently. Probably my imagination, and oh look at that.

"Okay everyone stand back, Sona does need her space" That strong voice and the imposing figure is always the best way to make people stand back, The Might of Demacia has arrived. Garen has always been a tower of a man, and at the side of Sona he looks more imposing making the fans disperse in fear of what could he make. He doesn't even need his sword to scare the people, for all I know he could punch them and break them in two.

The Might of Demacia starts to escort the Maven of Strings out. A normal concert indeed. I wonder, if they already know this kind of things repeats itself every time, why not add more security to the concert? Oh well, I'm a therapist not a member of the Foments of Arts and Culture Committee. Not like they would even allow me in the committee after my colorful expression with one of his members.

In my defense, the painting was horrible.

As I make my way to my home I see a tavern and think. How long has it been since I last drank something that wasn't water or juice? Tempting as it may seem. I know my own demons, and I need to be at my best tomorrow. After all I have a visitor who I can only face if I'm at the top of my game.

The morning sun has come and gone, when I'm awake is already the middle of the day. I wonder, if I knew I would wake up late by going to the concert at night, why even go? Ah yes because I wanted to relax, I think reading would have been better, but can't deny I do prefer to hear the concert. Oh well you can't have everything in life. As I pass a hand through my left leg I repeat that again. Can't have everything in life.

I open the office and go inside, I thought my dog drawing could use a few modifications. Maybe he could use a Demacian armor? Who knows but me the paper and oh…

"Took your time, I thought you would be here earlier, know I won't be paying if you are late" My appointment of the morning. The Exile sitting on my chair behind my desk. She doesn't look surprised of me being late, maybe she already suspected as I was a mess of a person? People think therapist are not often right on their heads.

"I'm guessing you were teleported here as the door was closed, and for starters, you aren't paying me, the Institute is the one paying" She looks unamused at my answer, and sits on the couch, as I take my place, I decide is better to go straight to the point.

"Riven, did you used your technique even though everyone was in front of you?" Surprise in her eyes, and all I can exclaim is Jackpot! Though surprise fades quickly and turns into anger.

"What do you know?! You weren't there!" Oh but I was, your honor! Proof A of the case. I take out the drawing "Riven, you drew this yesterday, and if things happened as you show here, you were in a position that allowed you to see everything clearly, but still attacked everyone" Surprise in her eyes. Your honor! I request that is written down the Exile showed surprise at my evidence.

Her eyes look elsewhere, she is trying to think of an answer. Better work fast "Who was the guy with the sword on the draw?" I take her out of her line of thinking and she answers. I notice a slight gritting on her teeth when she says the name "Yasuo, The Unforgiven" Whoever this Yasuo guy is, they are obviously not on good terms. Time to play the professionalism card.

"Riven I think I should have clarified this to you yesterday, even if the institute is paying. This is your time, your safe place you could say, you can scream, get angry, express anything you want, and I won't say a word of what happens in this office to everyone." I try to be as serious as I can while smiling honestly. In all goodness I want to be of help.

"What's your point?" Stern voice, but she looks a bit more relaxed in the way her body holds. Well even if she won't admit it is obvious she likes that fact. "That you can say anything you want and I won't say a word, so for starters, why are you angry at Yasuo?"

Surprise again, man Im on a roll a today, Im getting all the right words today. "Who says I am angry at him? Im not angry, he is the one who is angry at me" Riven, if your body language says anything is that you are pissed against him too. "Well your drawing shows you were angry at him, you almost tore the paper when you drew him" Riven doesn't really seems surprised at what I can tell from the drawing.

"He was being bothersome…we don't take each other presence well, I could care less of him, but he insists he being the Unforgiven is my fault" Okay, half-truth half lie. Good try though, the best way to lie is to put a piece of truth in there. Now if she wasn't so fond of taking hold of her elbow when she lies it would make it hard for me to know.

"Okay, still I don't see how his title is your fault. Mind telling me?" Riven looks awkwardly to the side. She holds her elbow and crosses her arms. Guess that door is close for now. "No need to tell me if you don't want to Riven. We can take all this slowly" As I said that I go behind me and get a book. Advance Strategy by Jericho Swain.

The book itself had been a gift from a secret friend on Noxus. Needless to say the book was something that gave him a bigger view of the world of Noxus. Still it wasn't a book he could share with everyone. "Now Riven, mind reading me the first page of the book?" Riven saw the book and her eyes took surprise, but not at the book contents, no it was at the request of reading.

"Why do I have to read it?" Defiance, a spark of anger, she holds the book with an iron grip, Im surprised people are bad at understanding her, she is an open book. Oh ironic, the book can't read the other book. "Reading is an exercise that both gives peace of mind and relaxes the reader. I think you lack both right now, so I thought this could help with your situation" I avoided saying anger issues as she would just get angry.

"Oh…I guess I will read it later" Oh no you don't. "I apologize Riven, but that book is not getting out of this room, so please, read out loud the first page" She shuffles in the couch "I would rather do it later, I feel tired" Oh goodness, are you really playing cat and mouse? "Is rather early, how come you are tired?" Anger starts to rise, expecting the shouting match in 3, 2, 1…

"I am just tired okay! I can read the stupid book later! I can read the stupid book anytime I want okay?!" She breathes heavily, looking tense, and oh there it is. Guilt. "I am sorry…I didn't meant to shout so loud" Well at least you know you are loud, even if sounds find it hard to get out of here I wouldn't be surprised if a neighboring business heard you.

"No problem Riven, this is therapy after all, and I said you could shout and do whatever you want" No need to cry on spoiled milk, I was hoping she admitted she couldn't read. I don't have much information on her, but so far I can see Riven clearly lacks a control on her anger. She just explodes when she can't handle anymore.

Being illiterate she seems to avoid any situation that regards reading and writing…just maybe.

"Hey Riven, you have yet to sign the contract right?" Her attention focuses on me for a moment "What contract?" Curiosity and fear, guess contract is a word she is not fond of. "Is an honor contract, I agree to help, and you agree to actually try to do your best in the therapy" Riven seemed focused at the idea "So what do I need to do then?" And the fish is caught "Sign here, just write your name"

For a moment Riven expression paled at the last part, _write your name_. She took the pencil and doubted at seeing the paper in front of her full of lines. "Can't I put a print of my hand in it?" A military protocol for the illiterates who wished to get in. "Sure" No need to pressure her, we will be seeing each other for a while and that means I got time to help her, steadily and slowly.

I gave her a bit of ink so she could put the print of her hand and gave her some paper so she cleaned the ink of her hand. As I saw the print I had come to understand something. She actually signed the contract, she did knew she was supposed to try to change and accept the therapy.

"Hey Riven give me a second" I started to write in a piece of paper. If she was willing to try, then I was honor bound to help. I wrote fast and steady. I had to be clear with my words and try to be as professional as I could in it. After all they wouldn't accept it if it didn't sound convincing.

"Okay done, by chance do you know how long where you waiting here?" before she could speak up a flash of purple appeared. "Champion I'm here to escort you back. Greetings sir." A summoner, so she was left waiting for me in here quite a while. "Greetings summoner, I would like if you could give this to one of your superiors" I gave him the paper which Riven tried to look but seemed she didn't got what was in the paper.

"What is this sir?" I smiled, I knew she would appreciate it. "Is my recommendation, part of the therapy for Riven is physical, so I would like if your superiors could give her a permission to use the training facilities. I know she is forbidden of matches, but I think is necessary to help her in the therapy" I may not be able to see the summoner face, but I know he was surprised. Riven was surprised.

"Will do sir. Champion let us go" I waved at them as they left in a purple flash. I think I might need to start using sunglasses to avoid the sensation the purple flash leaves me.

I chuckled at myself. Riven didn't knew how to read nor write. She didn't knew she just gave me a print of her hand on a piece of paper of a letter I was making. There was no contract. Now there was one, and I was going to fulfill my part, help her with those anger issues.

What did I learned today.

Riven was illiterate, her relationship with Yasuo was bad in the best scenario. She was full of anger, but I'm not sure of the root of the anger, is not Yasuo, not really. He was a medium of getting out the rage…her eyes sometimes look full of guilt, as if she suddenly wasn't in my office, but rather somewhere far away.

She needs the physical action to avoid thinking deeply, something lies deep in her mind, and she is also an open book regarding conversations. She is too easy to read in her body language, and has habits that reinforce that theory. Maybe exercise will help her clear her mind.

Also she hates confrontations regarding things she can't do. I guess she doesn't like to remember the fact she doesn't know how to do things that might seem simple. She is definitely a soldier in that sense, like my old companions of the battlefield…some didn't knew how to read and showed clear anger at the subject.

Okay I would dare say I know how to move from here on…

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Curious, I was sure I had no appointments outside of Riven today.

I approached the door "Who is out?" knocking kept going "Look whatever you are selling I'm not buying it" more knocking "Okay, knock once if you are making an appointment, knock twice if you can't speak... Knock three times if both"

Three knocks in the door. I really need to add a hole to my door to look for people outside...maybe tomorrow. As I opened the door a hooded figure pushed quickly through the door, I must confess, I'm not strong. I ended up falling on my butt when the door opened and I kicked with my right leg the door to close it.

"Okay, whomever you are you should now you are making a horrible work at a first impression…" Any smart comments I had died on my throat when the hooded figure took his head out of it and presented a head full of blue hair and eyes that showed cold determination. The Maven of Strings was at my office.

"Oh…guess that explains why you didn't spoke" her eyes looked at me coldly, I didn't knew the Maven of Strings had it in her to look people with such eyes. She extended a note to me.

 _You are a therapist right? I would like to request your services then, gold is no problem, set your price and tell me when I can come._

I sighed and started using sign language, I must admit I thought it was a useless skill until I learned that in therapy sometimes people can't speak and you need something better than writing to communicate, and seeing as I lack any magic talent I found out this was the more effective way.

" _Are you familiar with sign language?"_ Stupid question, I love making them, but better try to be polite, I'm already surprised she doesn't seem all pleased of seeing me. Though her eyes kept cold a smile formed in her face as she started using signs to answer me back _"That's a stupid question"_ Oh Both can play that game.

" _I wasn't sure seeing as you often don't speak"_ I made an emphasis on speak. Needless to say, I was angry I fell on the floor, my left leg was a good reminder that I shouldn't be falling down on the floor. _"I heard you yesterday…"_ Crap…so she was the one staring at me. _"What do you know of me? I know nothing of you, but…you saw something didn't you?"_

As a professional I wouldn't lie to her _"You were scared. You didn't like the crowd on the concert, and…you hold your…instrument as if to look for safety…like a child that is scared"_ A hard fist to my nose made me fall on the floor. Hopefully no one will ever know I had been knocked by the Maven of Strings, those hands are not as soft as people think.

Before she left through the door walking angrily I said what I had been thinking since yesterday. "You sleep with the lights on don't you? You are scared of the dark…when the crowd got near you they were making big shadows around you…that's why you were holding your instrument tightly wasn't it?"

I saw her stand still for a second, she looked at the door only, her hand waiting patiently at the handle. She made a small nod, one that could easily be seen as a simple movement of the head "If you really need help…I would gladly offer it, we will discuss the gold later. Feel free to come tomorrow at this hour." She didn't even looked at me nor gave me a signal she heard me as she left and close the door behind her. I let myself fall on the floor.

My nose was bleeding, goodness did I really became so weak? The Maven of Strings knocked me…what's next? A puppy will kick the lights out of me? Even better, maybe an ant will throw me to the floor and mug me. Goodness…that's a champion for you…

What did I learned? The Maven of Strings has a nasty left fist…she is scared of the dark for reasons I don't know yet, she knows sign language, her body language shows she is really uncomfortable with someone knowing something as personal as her fear…probably she hasn't spoke of it to anyone else…maybe the reason her concerts are often full of lights is by her own request…

I need a towel…

 **Hope so far you are all enjoying it! Have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Enjoying it so far? I hope you do. Thanks for the follows and the reviews!**

 **Chapter 2: Soldiers of endless wars. The understanding of silence.**

As I laid on the floor I couldn't avoid thinking, it is really comfortable, I had never enjoyed the floor so much as right now, maybe it was the dry blood avoiding my breathing on my nose, maybe it was the fact I felt happy that I thought I helped Riven. Maybe is simply because I relaxed on the floor of the office.

It wasn't weird for me to spend days on the office, I had a small bathroom so I could clean myself without problems, plus I had a large medic kit, not all my patients are fond of words, some can express the same way the Maven of Strings did…man what a nasty left she has.

I see through the window at the night sky, I wonder…when Demacia changed so much? Memories invaded me of the first days as I came back. Broken and without my left leg…the people looked at me with pity, but the kind of pity you have for a dying animal. They didn't really cared and it was then that I understood…Demacia doesn't like remembering.

They don't like to remember the defeats we suffer, only the victories, they put their sight on other places as long as it keeps them happy and not focused on the reality that out there is a war…I still remember the trial, everyone thought I had abandoned the field. Rule number one of the Demacian Army. You can't back down. You advance forward endlessly till you fall.

I think is easy to imagine why people didn't like me much when I came back home. They thought I had ran away. If you ask me, honor is not worth it. The moment I saw the dark cloud killing both Noxians and Demacians I knew I had to run away. I took with me a soldier who was also trying to run but had gotten hurt.

Enough of memory lane. Trying to balance his body was a hard task but he pulled through and let himself fall down on the couch. Tomorrow would be long.

The morning sun woke him up from the couch, making his way to the bathroom and cleaning himself he took the spare clothes he often left in the office for times like this.

"Well, we are officially open for business…now do I have a patient today?" Checking the records he only found the note of Riven session. "Must admit I have been on a slow season" the payment of the institute would help him but that didn't meant he could just relax forever. "I wonder if she will come..."

Taking the pen from the side he wrote down a note for the possible _left fist lady_ in case she decided to show up. If he remembered clearly from the day before Riven would arrive soon for the two hour session. His thoughts went on.

Already got the plan on mind, but I will only know if it works if she is willing to try it. As if on queue the purple flash appeared Riven in the middle of it. "Hello" Now that's surprising I wasn't expecting a hello from her. "Good day Riven, how was your day?" Try to be civil Cid, she is putting an effort, you can't seem childish now.

She smiled, a small smile but she obviously looked relaxed if her body language was any guide to go through with "It went well, I had the chance to train so that helped me sleep" Information, the best friend of the therapist, and nothing better than information that is given willingly "I see, I didn't knew you had troubles sleeping" the smile of Riven faltered for a moment, I had screwed up "I…have nightmares sometimes" Oh my…who is this lady, what did she do with the Riven who didn't spoke anything personal?

"Riven are you okay? Don't misunderstand, I appreciate you are speaking of things that can be personal, is just…You don't often show that side" She hold her left hand against her right elbow. I had noticed Riven often took her elbow in a grip when she lied, but often that was the right hand going for the left elbow.

"I…I signed the contract, I will put an effort in therapy…after all you helped me get access to the training room in the institute" Ah, acceptance and gratitude, well I'm glad she knows I only wish to help "You know I'm honor bound to help you Riven, so let's have an exercise today" Her eyes perked up at the idea of exercise, man I hate to break her bubble "Is not physical Riven, sorry" Her eyes lost the spark but still kept focused in her curiosity.

"I want you to close your eyes. I will be saying words at random, and you will answer me the first word that comes to mind for you. Easy right?" Nope, not easy at all. She would be exposing a lot of things to me if this actually worked. "I guess…so the first thing in my mind? That's all?" Yeah sure, not like it will actually give me an insight of what angers you.

"Yeah, first thing in mind. No need to think deeply" As I smiled I gesture for her to relax on the couch. "Now close your eyes, I will be using some random words to test your reaction time first okay?" She nodded, I took my pencil and paper to write, I had a clock at the side to measure the reaction times.

"Fish" "Food" Wow, quite fast in the reaction time. "Bowl" "Tool" Okay same time. "Dog" "Pet" I'm not even sure I finished the word. "Hammer" "Jayce" Oh I know him, the guy of Piltover. "Sword" "Path" mmm interesting.

"Okay so far your reaction time is impressive, let's start again, same principle though, first thing in mind" As she nodded her approval she looked relaxed for a chance. Maybe the fact I said her time was impressive helped her…okay time to play the game

"War" "Ionia" Oh man, quite fast. "Corruption" "Noxus" Okay, same time. "Path" "Redemption" Interesting. "Yasuo" "Bothersome" Ouch. "Zac" "Unnatural" Really? I'm still curious of who Zac is. "Demacia" "Stubborn" I will agree with you there. "Piltover" "Machines" Can't deny that one. "Shurima" "Weird" Honestly I don't know much of Shurima, but what I know convinces me it is weird. "Therapy" "Helpful" Point for the therapist, everyone say it with me! "Zaun" Silence….

"Riven?" As I look at Riven I notice she has opened her eyes, but they don't look at me or the wall in front of her…no, Riven is finally back to the root of that anger. Her eyes are….full of anger, but… is that guilt? A tear makes her road to her eyes as she closes them tightly. Before I can try to approach her she speaks.

"Is not fair…" Okay. Time out. Experience has taught me this could go horribly wrong or be what is needed…a damn it when have I been responsible "Riven what is not fair?" Question directly when in doubt ignore the alarms, time for answers. "Is not fair…what they did…" Trauma. She is on trauma. She is not even listening to me, she is on a trauma…she is wherever the anger lies.

"Is not fair! They were our soldiers! They were proud Noxians! We had lost the battle but still they took everyone out!" Riven screams loudly with tears on her eyes. You will have to be specific there Riven, Noxus has lost battles… my thoughts bring me to the notebook.

Ionia. War. The conflict on Ionia, it ended horribly when… Zaun. Zaun…didn't they attacked on Ionia too? They supported Noxus. Oh goodness. Riven was there. The battle of Ionia that they lost, she was there. Goodness what have I done?

"Riven! Snap out of it! Riven!" Her eyes still look at the past, emotional trauma, Riven is angry at what happened on the battle of Ionia and keeps screaming. She survived that hell… "Hey! Come on! Snap out of it!" She can't handle this anymore. The sound of my hand against her cheek silences her screams for justice.

Her eyes lose the look of the past, now she focuses on the present, and that present is angry, before I can mutter a word she punches me in the stomach and I fall down "Why did you slap me?!" Oh thanks! She is back! She is back! I can't avoid to smile as I stand up to get in my chair "Is good to have you back Riven" She looks at me confused. "What do you mean?" I get up from the floor, you know, she didn't hit me as strong as Sona…funny. "You were on trauma"

Riven eyes open up. She avoids looking at me. I guess this is not the first time she has an episode like this. "Riven…this is not the first time you hear it right?" she leaves the question float in the air, no answer comes. Times seems to have paused as the question floats and I'm in the same state. Just waiting for an answer. Maybe, I pushed my luck too far.

Silently without looking at me she breathes in and out, she seems to be pulling courage. "A healer…Soraka helped me the first time…" So it wasn't the first time. This is probably something more common to her than I thought.

"Just so you know Riven, you got to accept it. It wasn't your fault" She looks at my direction with her eyes open. "I know little of the conflict…but as far as I know your name doesn't figure as an important player of that battle" she looks down at the floor before speaking. "Singed is…." Knew it. The Mad Chemist. His name figures in the battle as the responsible for the massacre.

"Ionia had won…they defeated us. And before we could fall back the sky got dark, and the cloud fell down…" Sorry cutting memory lane "Hey stop right there Riven, you just got out of the trauma, I don't need you entering into it again" She relaxes, her breathing is getting steady, and her body doesn't look agitated anymore. "You are angry at what happened back then?"

She just nods "There was no honor…I broke my sword and took on the exile" I never knew her exile was self-imposed. I always thought she had been exiled hence her title. "You must accept that wasn't your fault" She looked at me, but even if she tried to express anger all I could see was guilt and sadness "I try…but Noxus…I fought for them, I am as guilty as them" "You are as guilty as you feel you are. You were a soldier, you lost. The end. You didn't killed two armies yourself"

My words seemed to weight down on her, last night I understood Riven is not a fragile person, she can be fragile yes, but she is tough, and she can receive the harshness in my words and actually will get them better than if I was soft. Her body was getting tense. "Breathe Riven, short and easy. Just breathe" She started to breathe before her body got agitated again.

What have I just learned  
Riven is essentially angry at what happened in the battle. She is angry at the past Riven who fought for Noxus and failed in seeing the corruption of her country… She has an emotional trauma that makes her scream, probably her nightmares take her to the same battlefield.

"How you feeling?" Stupid question she probably feels horrible and "Okay…I feel okay" She looks honest. "Riven…the redemption you wish for…is something you won't get in silent suffering" she passes her hand through her hair. "I know…there is no redemption for me" I interrupt her "I didn't say that, I meant you need to speak of it, you are just another victim of that battlefield Riven"

Her eyes open up as plates as she tries to speak, she is choking on her words "Breathe in and out. Relax" Her breathing steadily composes and she speaks though her voice is barely above a whisper "You think I can get my redemption?" She has pretty much spoke her deepest fear. The fear of rejection.

She is nothing but a soldier who lost her home, her honor, she lost everything that identified her as Riven the Noxian. She is Riven the Exile. And the only thing the Exile wants is forgiveness. She wants to hear someone saying that she is forgiven…that she didn't lost her honor…this stupid war has taken too many…

"I think you can Riven…I think you can. You just need to let the past behind" She looks doubtful at me, but if her body language is telling me anything, is that she actually trust me "How?" an honest question. I don't really have an answer. "One step at a time. Walking one step at a time, making distance between you and the past"

Riven nods in understanding. I think she took notice of it. "You are walking one step at a time too?" And here I thought she didn't notice. "I can only walk one step a time with my leg" I hit my left leg and the prosthesis makes and echoing noise. Not too audible in the outside, but in the office where we are it sounds almost ominously.

"When?" I laugh a bit before answering "So now is my therapy? The Noxian conflict with Demacia is nothing new. I fought when I was a teenager" She nods, and makes a simple question "How?" I shrug my shoulders "Honestly? I don't know. A cloud full of darkness started enveloping the land, I took a soldier with me…I lost my leg and made a friend"

Riven nods "Is your friend Demacian?" I smile "Noxian" She looks surprised. "Needless to say Riven, what is spoken in this room stays here, I don't like people knowing my past" She smiles. We are just two victims of war, different battlefields, different opponents, but the war was the same. "I won't say a word" She smiles, and for the first time since I have seen her she is clearly relaxed.

Silence is comfortable, she needed this. She needed to let out all that was eating her insides. She lets herself fall on the couch "Therapy is awesome" I let myself fall on my chair "Yes it is right?" I laugh at myself, is not even been a day and I have been hit two times already. The Maven of Strings and the Exile. Who needs an autograph? I have an injury, that's better.

"Do I still need to keep coming?" I look at her "That depends on you, if you feel you are okay, you can go. I will vouch for you" Honesty is the best policy, and I have learned the hard way therapy needs for the person to be willing, there is no need to keep someone against their will. "I…I will keep coming, but today felt like a big step" I smile at her

"You gave one step forward, tomorrow you might give two steps back, but it doesn't matter as long as you keep trying to move forward" Riven looks at me quizzically "That doesn't make sense, If I give two steps backward then I would go back at the same spot the next day" I couldn't contain my laugh, goodness, how come people don't get her? She is an open book.

"Is just a proverb of Ionia Riven, don't take it too seriously" She laughs even though her body language tells me she didn't really get the joke. "Maybe one day, redemption will be mine" she smiles, and all her body shouts a word, as if the weight she was carrying suddenly got lighter

Free

"I'm sure it will" Riven is a serious person, so it surprised me to see her so relaxed, even more what she asks me "Who is your Noxian friend?" Had I taken water, I would have spilled it all over. "What?" She keeps on it "Yeah, do I know him?" I laugh at the idea "Maybe you do, but I doubt it" she looks focused trying to think "Is he someone important?" I laugh once again "A friend is someone important always" Before Riven can ask me more, the purple flash come again.

"Champion, I came to pick you up. Greetings sir" Honestly I'm getting a bit angry at the fact this people seem to be droning their words always. "Hello there, well Riven, I will see you next time" I offer my hand for a handshake. She accepts it and looks relaxed. "Till next time" They left in a purple flash.

I go for a glass of water and sit on my desk as I write my notes. Today session could have been horrible, but it all went well in the end. She has revealed the root of her anger. The path to fully heal will be long, and there will be holes on the road that will hinder the advance, but today was indeed one big step for Riven.

"Who knows, maybe one day her title will be The Redeemed…nah, too boring in sound, The Exile sounds cooler"

As I relax in the office I start to make a drawing on the paper. Is not beautiful, is not going to win me an art competition, but is a unique drawing if you ask me. Some detail here and there, and maybe I will be able to pull it. If it ends up well I could frame it. It is going to take some time to fully finish it. But that's okay, I got time.

As the time flows on the comfortable silence and peace of the office I hear knocking on the door. "It doesn't sound like her knocking" as I stand up the knocking gets louder, as if two people were knocking on my door. "I'm going there, no need to throw my door" in the moment I open the door a slender winged figure quickly enters making me fall as I lose the equilibrium of the left leg.

"Damn it! Can't you people enter calmly?!" as I close the door I look at my guest. Or should I say guests? Never knew what to think of this pair. "Demacia Wings. What do I owe the visit?" the bird looks at me for a moment before simply deciding that my coat hanger is a comfortable place to stand. I don't mind, I don't often wear coats, so I'm sure the hanger will appreciate being used.

She looks at me with clear dislike in her eyes "None of your business" Pff. Really? "If you are in my office either you came for therapy…or you are hiding from someone who was looking for you" Oh my, this is new. No signals of anything she knows how to keep her mouth and essentially her body sealed. Sadly for her the bird does seem surprised. Note to self, the bird is the key to understand her emotions.

She stays in silence listening to the outside "You know, if Garen is looking for you he will essentially find you" No surprise, no body movements, come on, something must tell me. The bird! It is seeing at her surprised like pointing at me…oh I see. He is asking for confirmation! Or she? What are you bird?

"I guess if is none of my business I will just open the door and surprise everyone with the fact the Wings of Demacia are in my humble office" As I move to the door she quickly stops me. …

"Don't even dare to try to tell him I'm here" Oh scary, sadly I deal with people scarier lady. "You know, I can simply go to Garen and tell him how you were hiding, trust me he will receive me" Ha! There! A slight twitch of the left eye! She is tense from my words.

"Why would he even receive you?" I smile like a man who is trying to sell a trinket "Oh because I'm a therapist, he knows me and I'm well known in the court, people often visits this office" A huge lie with a piece of true. Oh there we go…yes! The small twitch makes it presence and her left foot barely starts to make a motion, she is getting a bit desperate because she made a mistake.

"I…didn't knew" I laugh "There is a bunch of stuff you don't know, and I could fill books with the things you don't know, but it would be a boring book as it wouldn't have drawings for you to understand" Come on show me your anger…ah there it is, closing your hands and putting pressure on your knuckles, I hit a nerve, let's see if I can get blood.

"Why are you even hiding from Garen, is not like you screwed up anything" The anger got bigger if her knuckles are any indication…she screwed up badly eh? "I won't tell Garen…this office is a place in which words enter but they won't get out." She looks at me seriously, the bird makes a sound as if to indicate something to her. "I was supposed to make sure lady Buvelle was okay…but I lost her and if I can't find her Garen before he asks for my report he will have my head." Sona? She is missing?

Three knocks on the door interrupt my thoughts. "Hey, you are not in trouble, I bet the solution is knocking at the door" As I smile to her I open the door. "Welcome Sona" She looks at me with the same eyes of yesterday. Guess she still doesn't like my presence. _"I took long to come because I tried to lose my bodyguard"_ She speaks in signs as I point to Quinn who is behind me with her mouth surely open of surprise. I make signs to Sona _"That bodyguard?"_ "Lady Buvelle! I was afraid something had happened to you!"

Sona smiles at her, man sure she can change her expressions fasts. "She came to visit me for an article of music I was making" A huge lie, but I'm a good liar and I'm sure Sona doesn't want people knowing she comes for therapy. Sona seems to agree with me. "Quinn as Sona helps me with the article, why don't you go around and come back here in an hour?"

"Lady Buvelle will you be okay?" Sona nods smiling at her, before long both Quinn and the bird get out of my office. I laugh once I close the door and start speaking with signs to Sona _"She was scared something happened to you"_ Sona just looks at me with the same expression of before, that cold anger of hers. _"She shouldn't worry so much, I can take care of myself"_ I smile before making signs _"Sure you do, that left hurt yesterday"_ I'm not sure, but for a fraction of a second I think Sona showed a bit of regret.

" _You said you could help me right?"_ I nod in agreement _"I can only help you as much as you are willing to try to help yourself"_ She looks at me with her eyes trying to look for lies or anything, honestly I have started to notice she doesn't seem to be able to make any sounds without her instrument.

" _You can sit in the couch if you want"_ She does and I start to ask basic things, her name, why she plays. Basic things that I already had an answer in a way, I'm surprised she said the instrument was with her since she was left in an orphanage.

" _How was the orphanage?"_ At this she gives signals of being uncomfortable with the topic. _"I rather not remember it…"_ Interesting, avoidance, she doesn't want to speak of it, and is obvious there is something there. _"Afraid of the monster under the bed?"_ She looks at me with eyes full of that cold anger. _"You wouldn't understand"_ I laugh _"Is hard to understand what I'm not being told"_

Her expression remains the same…maybe a coin for a coin will help. _"Tell you what. I will tell you my fear if you tell me yours"_ She looks at me with the same cold anger, but it looks slightly with a tinge of curiosity over there. _"You already know mine, that's cheating"_ I smile _"I didn't, but you have admitted just know my suspicions. I'm afraid of Jesters, I don't trust them"_ The cold anger changes into something like surprise and curiosity

" _You didn't strike me as the kind of person that has a fear like that"_ I laugh at her words and forget to make signs as I speak "Everyone is afraid of something, but they rarely admit it" She looks at me with the same curiosity before speaking with signs _"I thought the Demacians hold up the belief of no fear to anything"_ Goodness, I can't stop myself from laughing at her words. Lots of people in Demacia are afraid, spiders, demons, gargoyles, golems, shoes…yeah that one is a story of its own.

" _Everyone is afraid of something, and there is nothing bad in being afraid"_ I take a moment before thinking how to explain the next part of my phrase _"What is truly wrong, is to let fear dictate your life"_ Cold anger returns in her eyes. Guess I didn't made my point across. She starts to make signs too fast for me but I guess the general output of her phrase _"Fear doesn't dictate my life"_

" _Why are you scared of the dark anyway? What is so scary of the dark that makes you tremble Sona?"_ She looks at me, but her eyes don't hold the cold anger…no they hold something more in them…sadness?

" _You wouldn't get it…no one can get it"_ She stands up and when she opens the door Quinn is at the door with her bird, did she knew Quinn was there? Or did she just decided to leave. She smiles at Quinn before making signs for me _"I will be back tomorrow at the same time, thanks for your time"_

As they left through the door I'm left with my thoughts…what would happen in the dark? Everything is dark sure, but you can just…oh. I guess she was right, is not something people can understand. I go out from my office as I scream her name, she is not too far and they look at my direction. I make signs I'm not sure if Sona can see them, but I believe she might got my sign message.

" _You can't ask for help when is dark, because no one can hear you scream right?"_

Quinn looks quizzically at me without understanding what I said in sign language. But Sona did receive the message. _"See you tomorrow. Therapist"_ For the first time, Sona smiles in my direction.

In the thoughts of Sona a good feeling appeared. _Maybe the whole therapy thing does work…_

 **And cut! Hope you are all enjoying it so far, I promise to keep trying my best so that you may enjoy reading this fic, hope you are enjoying it everyone! I'm honor bound to keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Enjoying the weekend? Hope all of you had a good week, I personally I'm doing well. Work is going over but hey is part of life. But you are not here to ask me of my day, you are here to read! So let's go with it!**

 **Chapter 3: Of feeling Blue and games.**

The Institute of War, home to the summoners and the champions, important decisions are often taken inside the walls of this huge place. All kinds of claims from summoners and champions appear, and all got their space, the council will decide in the end what to do with every case, small or big, of high importance or small importance, all cases are reviewed.

And what case of great importance is being reviewed in today? Surely something of great importance that will affect everyone involved! Or maybe someone was affected by Lulu polymorph again.

"Reviewing case number 56072-LP from The Fae Sorceress." Said the voice of one of the members of the council, everyone saw the file in front of them.

 _Subject: My friend is feeling Blue.  
Hello! Hope you are all being purple today! I write this…well Tristana assisted me, something of being formal! The point is one of my friends is being all blue! Is a serious condition, as I think all of you know, being blue can lead to serious conditions, I have tried to use all the other colors but I think is something on her head, and my thinking hat is not helping me solve this problem. Please help my friend to not feel blue…_

 _Oh right my friend is Jinx._

The copy of the message was full of small drawings of Pix and Lulu, there was one of Tristana and one of Jinx at the end, needless to say, Lulu messages were often…colorful.

"What does this even means, what do being blue even means?" Summoners were all in silence for a moment, truth be told Lulu messages were often simple things, this was a rare scenario. What do feel blue even means? Was the question hovering in their minds.

"…Sir, what if she means her health is not well?" For a moment the sound of papers resounded through the room as someone found what they were all looking "The Loose Cannon most recent medical checkup shows her health is well…any ideas what does she mean?" One of the summoners made noise with his throat to bring their attention. "I think everyone might want to hear this" He took the file and brought it to them. "Case file 67018-V from The Piltover Enforcer"

 _Subject: The Loose Cannon is acting weird._

 _Hey, is something wrong with the Loose Cannon? I had a match against her a few days ago and she seemed really out of it. I tried to say the same stuff as always to get her to perk up to the idea of a match against me, still even though they won something is not well with the mad girl. I think you guys should check on her, she already unstable, last thing we need is a bomb in the institute, is enough with Ziggs already._

Everyone was on silence, two champions reported weird behavior from the Loose Cannon…if it wasn't sickness of the body…could it be her own madness? But how to check on that…

One of the summoners of the council decided to speak what he was thinking "Wasn't The Exile in the same situation a few days ago?" Another one interjected "No, the whole deal with The Exile was anger issues, the last couple of days she has made progress on that problem" ideas bounced over the members of the council, they were proud of their efficiency, every problem was dealt with, even if took time to solve they set things on the road to the solution.

But how to solve this? They didn't really understood the Loose Cannon, they were not… "Hey, The Exile was taken to see a therapist right?" someone moved papers around and found one with the answer "Case file 17209-R, she was sent with the therapist called Cid on Demacia" silence reigned for a moment on the room of the council.

Everyone had understood the meaning on the question, and as tempting as it sounded, it was a big risk. The man known as Cid was a therapist they had heard from The Exemplar of Demacia who said the man was talented in the field of the mind, his abilities relied mainly on his expertise on the field of being able to understand the mind of others, when asked if this ability was a magical talent he mentioned Cid was unable of using any type of magic.

A man who could understand the mysteries of the mind and help to heal it, was a talent the Star Child, the Enlightened One, and the Blind Monk had. But even then they would end up too tired unable to participate in any matches for a long time. The summoners didn't really understood of this process. So the idea of having someone who could help was something they wouldn't let pass.

They hadn't known him for long, so far The Exile had been with him for three days, and in the second day he even recommended for her to be able to use the training facilities, and on the third day she even apologized to her teammates about what happened on the match. The Unforgiven didn't believed her, but The Secret Weapon did accepted her apology and gave her a hug that she answered with one hug herself. That if the rumors going around were anything to go by.

But the truth was, The Exile had indeed been looking better, she did told a summoner she still had to keep going to therapy, but it was obvious that whatever Cid was doing worked…could he take on the Loose Cannon then? Could his ability of understanding the mind would help him take on the challenge?

"I suggest for the Loose Cannon to be send to the therapist…she will be send with a champion to keep her in place, my suggestion is to send the Fae Sorceress as she can keep her in place with her magic and reduce any damage that could happen" Everyone nodded, they all knew this was going to be risky but there was nothing else to do but take the risk.

 _Case File 56702-LP  
Answer: Send to the therapist Cid on Demacia with the company of a Champion to diminish any risk._

"Now that we are done with that, next case…

 _Case File 80128-ZA Subject: Zyra took control over the garden of the institute again._ Everyone sighed, this case wasn't new…

.

In Demacia one could see the people getting active on the sunny day, and if one were to put their attention in a small place that was hidden from the general view they might have been able to hear the screams of frustration that came from the inside.

"I can't do it! I can't!" said a feminine voice, her tone was stern and angry. "Yes you can do it! Come on!" said the voice of a man who was obvious trying to cheer her up. "I can't! Is too hard!" Said her voice angry but also losing hope "Come on! Just a bit further! You can do it!" Said the other trying to help her "I can't!" She sounded as if there was no hope "Come on just a bit further! We are almost there!" Said the man with the same cheerful attitude "Gaaaaaah!" The war cry resounded as her spirit raised again "Yes you did it Riven!"

Riven had finished writing her name. The task had proved to be a hard one, all the morning Cid had tried to teach Riven how to write starting from the most basic of things, her own name. Needless to say she had gotten frustrated at the task.

"This is a really useless skill…remember me why are we doing this?" She was tired, the task of learning had proved to be extenuating, and too many letters…not too many but for her it was horrible. I simply laughed before speaking "We can't play hangman if you don't know how to write, you are able to speak, but don't really know how to write the words, so we needs to start from a scratch" She let herself fall on the couch.

"Did everyone suffer this in order to learn to write?" I laughed "I had it harder, I needed glasses, and back then I didn't knew I needed them so I really couldn't see" She looked curious at my glasses "I thought they were to make you look professional" A normal answer from Riven "In a way they can have multiple functions, want to try to look with my glasses?" Oh I was being mean.

The moment Riven eyes saw through my glasses she closed them and gave them back to me. "This explains why your writing is so horrible! You are almost blind!" Ouch, that one hurt, my handwriting is not so bad!...Well it might be bad. "Hey I never said I had the most perfect eyes" Riven eyes got back to their normal vision before speaking "How come you love to read, if it is so hard for you?"

Good question…"I don't know, guess I just like it, I like challenges, I mean you fight against a lot of people who are physical stronger or bigger, like the huge dog with a cane" she seemed to be in thought for a moment "Oh! You mean Nasus" So that was the dog name…is he even a dog? "Who is that guy?" Riven seemed to be in thought before answering "He is really old, he is an ascended warrior, so he has lived a lot, I think he might be immortal. He can turn into a mighty foe in fights that extend due to his skills" Interesting…sounds weird, so I will risk my guess. "Shurima?" Riven nods. If something sounds weird and magical, probably comes from Shurima.

She looks at the piece of paper, she is proud of herself, she doesn't really understands how Cid managed to know she was illiterate, she thought she kept that secret well. Still she felt glad he decided to help her write and read. He said he would be willing to teach her to write and read as long as she wanted too. They started with the basics by seeing the alphabet of Demacia and Noxus, they weren't all different one from the other. By the end of the lesson and multiple facts he mentioned, he told her to write her name on the paper.

It was stressful, but still, she felt proud. Seeing her name written on the paper felt amazing, she felt the same she felt after mastering a skill on combat. And in a weird way, as stressful as it had been, it had been fun and relaxing to learn and write her name. She relaxed on the couch of the office. This therapy thing was fun…

"Hey, write your name" Her comment brought my attention out of my thoughts "What?" Riven asked with fun in her voice "Come on is your turn, write your name" Happy to do. I wrote my name under hers. "Cid, easy name to remember wouldn't you think so?" She nodded as she took the paper and decided to write. Hard movements, she would learn to relax and be able to easily write with practice.

As she was writing in the paper I decided to see if I had something useful for her…oh right! "Hey Riven, does the Institute has a library" Her attention was out of the paper "Yeah, but as I…wasn't quite on the idea to read I only went to rest on there in some soft chairs they had" Bean bags maybe? "I see, well if you want to keep up, you can try reading simple books, find something easy that catches your eye" She smiled "I guess I can give it a try" It was good seeing her being more relaxed. She usually tensed with some words, but Riven was making small steps on the road to recovery from the scars of the past.

"Just keep that attitude, trying and failing will always be better than never trying it" Riven seemed in thought for a moment "But if I fail doesn't that mean I'm bad at it?" Her ability to take things literal never ceases to amaze me, her body language all says she is being honest when she expresses her thoughts "Riven, is a metaphor, plus the first step at being good at something is being bad at it" Riven seemed confused at my words but shrugged her shoulders in signal she would get it later.

She enjoyed the whole therapy thing, but maybe what she was enjoying was the friendship, in the Noxian army was a feeling of comradery born on the fact they were all of the army, but it was fun being friends with someone who wasn't like her, Cid was different, she would dare to say he was probably crazy in an extent, because on her way of seeing it, you had to be a tad mad to listen to people all the time and being able to learn of them the way he did.

Maybe he had magic in a way? Before she could speak the purple flash of the teleport spell made it clear she wouldn't have the time to ask it today. She was surprised of what she saw "Lulu?" The girl waved excitedly at Riven before making a face of worry "Are you feeling blue Riven?" she didn't know what that meant but she denied with her head "No, I'm okay why you are here though?" She then took notice of the other two figures, the summoner to take her back, and…the Loose Cannon? "Jinx?"

The summoner in Cid eyes looked awfully tense. The small girl known as Lulu was…colorful to say the least, but she also seemed to be pretty well, happy and worried of Riven, and the last person in the room showed a huge amount of indifference, Riven called her Jinx right?

The summoner spoke "Hello sir, the Institute wished to ask you for help in a particular case, the Fae Sorceress" At the mention of her title Lulu waved excitedly at my direction "Will make sure the Loose Cannon doesn't make any disasters while she is here, hopefully you won't mind this as we will reward you properly if you show results." Before he could ask more about it both Riven and the summoner left on a purple flash.

I couldn't avoid sighing "Yeah sure is okay, you can leave without saying anything!" Lulu was going around the office looking at everything making expressions of "Ah" "Oh" "Purple" she was having a good time, Jinx just let herself fall on the couch…really? Nothing to say? I'm surprised how she is taking this.

"Hello I'm…" My thoughts are interrupted as she straighten her arm with a document in her hand "the current certificate is for future reference the woman Jinx is crazy…" a legal document stating she is crazy…I'm a therapist, not a psychiatrist. Oh well.

"Hello piece of paper, my name is Cid, mind presenting me the lady holding you" Jinx moved showing discomfort at the way I took her action, she probably expected me to be angry or anything. As she didn't said anything she closed her eyes faking to sleep on the couch. I felt someone tugging my sleeve. I saw Lulu and…is that a fairy? "Pix said you might need a hand, I'm Lulu! And she is Jinx! And he is Pix!"

If the expression of ball of sunshine ever fitted on anyone it has to be on Lulu, she is really happy. "Thanks Lulu, I'm Cid." She nods in understanding and point at Jinx "She has the blues Cid, I have tried all the colors but she doesn't seem to be well no matter how much I try" She showed disappointment, and Pix seemed to try to cheer her up by patting her in the back.

Curious, Lulu speaks she has the blues…could she mean she is sad? "Hey Jinx, anything you want to say?" She faked to be sleeping, it was obvious by her irregular movements and her breathing. So she wasn't going to speak…maybe I can bring her attention.

"Lulu do you like to play games?" I seemed to hit the jackpot if her reaction showed anything "I love all games! Hide n seek! Jumping the rope! And!" I had to interrupt her, as nice as her spirit is there is so much I can take on. "Ever played minefield?" Lulu looked curious and expectant to hear more as she denied with her head. "Is a game from a friend on Piltover" I went behind my desk and took the board. It looked pretty much like a board of chess, except this one was metallic and only had 60 squares.

"The game is simple, we put this on the middle" I placed a screen on the middle of the board "Now you touch the squares in which you want to put mines, you can place up to ten mines, that's the reason there's a marker in the bottom" She nodded expectant to hear more, Pix also seemed highly interested. "Once we put the mines we try to mark as many spaces on the board as we can with our pieces" I showed her the collection of pieces to play she seemed happy yet in thought "Can I have a cat?" I'm not surprised. Good thing I have molding clay.

I went to my desk not before nodding that she could, I must admit, I'm quite good at making small figurines, maybe one day I could just retire to the mountains and dedicate my life at mastering the craft of small figurines! …Nah. It took me long but I made it"Here you go Lulu" Her eyes got wide when she saw the cat "Is awesome!" Of course is awesome, I made it…sorry, the modesty left the office.

"Is not that great" I hadn't noticed when Jinx got up from the couch to look at the figurine in the hands of Lulu, guess it took me longer than expected. "It totally is! Look it! Is so purple!" Well technically is gray, but I'm not going to discuss colors. "Okay, now we put our pieces over the squares, they will start to change colors once you mark them" Piltover technology never ceased to amaze me, they put a lot of details into this kind of things. "Now let me show you how to play"

As I placed my piece over the first square the game made the sound of a mine exploding "Boom! You exploded!" No need for being so loud game, I could hear Lulu giggling at how my first step and I had already lost. "You aren't good at this are you?" Jinx voice sounded full of sarcasm, yet her eyes showed clear interest in the game…maybe…

"Want to give it a try?" Jinx looked at the game, and even if she seemed to not be interested her body totally said she was dying to try the game "Sure, I doubt I can be worse than you" In her second movement she had already fell on one of Lulu mines. "What?! I demand a rematch!" Lulu giggled nodding at Jinx. They kept playing, I didn't said anything and just observed them as they played I suddenly too notice that during this whole thing Pix was writing in a piece of paper on my desk.

"What you got there Pix?" I saw the paper and noticed this guy clearly knows more than he lets on.

 _Blues= saddened, she hasn't been smiling or laughing as she usually does.  
Purple=happy, smiling constantly. Interesting. _

I must admit this helped a lot. Still Jinx didn't seemed so sad right now "I think she is doing well right now don't you think so?" Both of us looked at the board, I could roughly see Lulu almost had half the squares marked, but then her cat piece stepped on a mine "Boom! You exploded!" Jinx suddenly stood in a single jump, her large braids moving with her "Yes! I won! Told you I would do it! Who is the champ?! Me! I'm the champ!"

She started to dance from one side to the other moving her braids with her as she extended her arms, Lulu wasn't a sore loser at all, she got dancing at the side of Jinx, when I was about to speak to Pix I saw him dancing at Jinx rhythm just beside Lulu.

It was a fun scene to watch, the office was in a way a place of dance for those three as they kept moving at Jinx guidance. Suddenly Jinx opened her eyes and notice me laughing "Any problems old man?" I laughed again "I doubt I'm much older than you, but no, just glad to see you are well" for a moment Jinx seemed surprised, like a beast who was caught in the lights suddenly she got stiff.

"I…I'm always well! No need to be surprised!" Lulu was smiling seeing Jinx being her usual self from what she expressed. "You are not so blue anymore Jinx! You are magical Cid! You made the blueness go away with orange! " Yordles are not really tall, but I wasn't expecting her to suddenly get bigger than me. Her bone crushing hug was made company by the fact Jinx was laughing, until both of us were caught in a bone crushing hug from a yordle who had grew bigger suddenly.

After a few moments of Lulu hug she went to her usual side speaking of how happy she felt seeing Jinx wasn't blue anymore, I could only see how my furniture had ended up all over due to her growing, I was never more glad that the roof of this place was so out of my reach, I suppose this place could hold a giant yordle, maybe not a giant Jinx though.

After getting my breath back in place I helped Jinx stand up from the floor. "I never enjoyed the hug of giant Lulu…thanks" I looked a bit puzzled "Sorry, I haven't done anything" Jinx smiled, and through her red eyes I saw what seemed like a tinge of madness and happiness, but mixed with…gratitude? "Nah, trust me, you did a lot"

Jinx wasn't hoping that a visit to a therapist could be fun, she was angry at how they treated her the first time she was ever caught, the questions, the exams, the full round of _how you feeling?_ She hated all that, and the idea of a therapist sounded just like a reminder, and she couldn't do anything against the institute.

She had been feeling a bit down, she needed something, but she didn't knew what. Fat hands tried to help her, and Lulu had try her best too. But she wasn't feeling it in the matches, in the institute. But in this room, this place that seemed so normal she found someone who seemed to be as crazy as her, he might not show it, but Jinx knew it, this man was as crazy as she was.

And maybe she couldn't prove it right now, but she knew the man was mad, mad as she was, and if someone as mad as her could be a therapist, maybe she could keep it up, she could keep up the spirits of revelry in her, the institute seemed to kill her spirits as everything was order, but this had helped her. Here she had more freedom than in the institute.

Lulu was happy. Her friend was better, she was amazed at how fast Cid had helped Jinx. Jinx was really blue, she seemed to be entering the initial steps of blue sickness. And once someone had the blue sickness it was really hard to remove it, not even purple could solve it. But Cid had done something amazing, he used orange. Lulu had used orange too, but her orange seemed to be weak against his orange.

Lulu had seen all the colors, she was an expert on them, and in the institute she often saw a lot of champions had colors that were stronger in them than in others, few could compete with her purple, still she had never seen something like this, an orange that could make the blue sickness fade… all of this tasted purple…yeah definitely purple.

As the purple flash of the summoner teleport spell came, Lulu and Jinx had finished helping Pix and Cid to order the office. Lulu waved excitedly at Cid "We will see you soon right?" Cid just nodded "Sure" Jinx seemed happy as she pointed at him "I will be coming to steal that game later" as they left it was Cid turn to fall on the couch.

He would have to put the board game on a safe, he noticed Jinx body language spoke nothing but the truth, and she was hoping to steal his game. As he was enjoying the feeling of the couch he heard knocking on his door.

"Not in the mood! Come later if you are not a patient with an appointment!" he heard a voice with an accent "You better open up! You got a lot of explaining to do!" He tried to ignore, but as the knocking didn't stop he went to check on the door and found himself with a sword pointing at him.

"I heard you were writing an article of music, do I need to remind you, you are forbidden of writing any article on anything related to arts?!" Oh she was pissed. "I think I told you, no one needs your critique in this city Cid!" He only laughed.

"Are you still mad I said your painting of Teemo was horrible?" He didn't expected her to appear, Fiora, the grand duelist, and the head of the committee of arts. What had he done to invoke her fury now?

"Quinn told me you were writing an article on the music of Sona, so better start explaining" She had her sword still pointing at him. Really, in his defense, her painting was horrible, is just he had been the only fool to say it out loud.

 **CUT! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And have a good weekend, and in case I don't update before it, have a great start of the next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone! Hope you been doing well, finally done with the extra work so enjoy! Thanks to everyone who takes a bit of their time to read this and review, thank you everyone! keep being awesome**

 **Chapter 4: The silence of the ones who have left and the horrors in the night.**

Sometimes the phrase of _"Between the sword and the wall"_ is not really comforting, I mean what is so comforting about having a blade in my direction. "So, Cid? Will you answer me why you are writing an article about Sona?"

On life, the best policy is always honesty, that is with the people that come for therapy so I can simply lie my way out "Sorry Fiora, is something rather sensitive so I can't tell you" Well not exactly a lie, is pretty much the whole deal really. Her eyes show clear distrust at my words, not that she knows I'm lying…does she?

"I see, I just hope you understand that the article won't see the light in any publication on the city" Her muscles seem relaxed, so she either was truly calm or was looking for a sign of me lying, the duelist was often more of the observant type so better to play it safe…

Before either of us could keep up the conversation the knock on the door showed Sona waiting in there looking between us. _"Did I intrude something?"_ She asked on signs that Fiora seemingly had trouble answering back _"Not at all, Fiora was leaving already"_ Fiora seemed to understand what I meant as she bowed to Sona "My apologies Sona, I will be taking my leave as he said you were going to speak some sensitive issue, don't worry though, the article won't be published" She said with her accented voice as she left closing the door behind her.

" _What article was she speaking of?"_ Sona face showed more confusion than any other emotion. _"She thought I was making an article about you, I'm banned of publishing anything related to art in the city"_ Sona seemed to laugh at that before sitting on the chair of the office. I simply went to my desk and let myself fall on the chair behind me. "Honestly I thought you wouldn't come today" the words echoed around the office as she started to make signs to answer back.

" _I said I would come tomorrow, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it"_ Honestly? Are all champions so straightforward? Maybe is a result on being on the battlefield so much, or maybe is result of being constantly fighting or subjected to the stress on their status plus their daily life's maybe…

No more thoughts could be made in his head as Sona suddenly approached him looking him straight in the eyes before making signs for him to understand _"You are often in thought, aren't you?"_ A small laugh escaped from him before answering back "Yeah I guess I am often thinking, is part of the job really" Sona smiled before making signs this time with a face more serious.

" _Are you still curious of my time in the orphanage?"_ A simple nod was all the answer she received as a sign to keep going _"The orphanage was nice, I could play and read all I wanted…is just, no one really spoke to me, I tried to speak with them, but no one really felt like reading the paper to understand me"_ Technically speaking, the kids tend to be of short attention spans, and a mute child on an orphanage would be easily ignored if the child didn't had anything interesting, a piece of paper wouldn't really get their attention…

" _During the day there weren't many problems, I would just read and keep going, is just…the night was bad"_ He decided to interrupt her "Because you couldn't ask for help on the night, right? No one would listen, you couldn't make a sound" Sona nodded before continuing.

" _How can you ask for help against the monsters when no one listens? I was a kid…All I wanted was to speak with the others, but I couldn't…no one would adopt me…everyone came and went away with time, I saw everyone going happily with their parents"_ She looked saddened at the memory.

But it was understandable in Cid eyes. Often parents expect a lot of things on their children, not everyone can take the compromise to care for someone who is different, even if slightly different. "They thought you were silent because you were well behaved, right?" Sona eyes clearly shot open at the phrase, right on the spot then. "Did the caretakers thought you were weird for being unable to make any sound?" She nodded, well is good she is being honest.

"When did it changed? I mean, when did you get out of the orphanage?" At this she smiled, before making the signs of the name of her savior, her mother in a way _"Lestara Buvelle, she adopted me and helped me to learn about my instrument…life was good…she helped me to master my etwahl"_

Was…past…Lestara Buvelle, she often loved the arts, some said Lestara knew more than she left on with her personality. I never had the honor of truly knowing her, as she retired to solitude when she appointed Sona as the new head of the house Buvelle, a huge empty mansion that was often alone as Sona would be going all around with her recitals.

"Etwahl was it?" Sona eyes perked at this. _"Yes, is my instrument, is…bonded to me"_ She looked sad, no, it wasn't sadness, is more like, the melancholy of when one speaks of a partner who has been with them through thick and thin. "I'm guessing is the famous instrument you always have with you right?" She smiled nodding but…Sona what are you hiding.

"Is your instrument scary?" Sona eyes grew up in shock for a moment as she moved her head from side to side showing her negativity at it. "Then why you don't have it with you right now?" She simply started to make signs _"Is easy to hide when no one sees the instrument with me"_ Ah right, no one knew of her fear of the dark.

"Sona, you said life was good, what changed?" At this Sona seemed in thought, her muscles tensed, she was thinking if it would be a clever idea to speak about that. Cid could understand Sona wasn't fond of speaking so much of personal things, but this was therapy and honesty was a must.

" _Lestara changed…she would often make me play the etwahl, I love music…"_

"But you wanted her to notice you, not the instrument" It wasn't a question, everyone knew of Lestara love for the arts, some said she loved the universe of art more than people, Cid wouldn't blame her, it was hard to like people.

Sona eyes got opened at his words, he had hit the nail, Sona was happy with Lestara, things were good, until she would always want her to play or speak of her training on music. Sona wanted her mother love, but she often seemed to love the etwahl more, which was silly. The etwahl loved Sona, she was the master and the instrument yielded at her will. And as much as Sona loved her mother she didn't seem to share the same love, of course she was caring, but Sona always thought something was missing.

"Sometimes our parents forget we want them to say something encouraging, or more likely. That they notice we are there" Cid had read the signs on her body language, Sona had been often alone, often left in the dark. The fear of the dark wasn't about it being dark. It was the fear of the void that is the loneliness. No one would notice Sona in the dark. She couldn't make any sound to them.

Sona was in thought. She would always be a well-behaved child in the orphanage, she would often work harder than anyone else to get her caretakers to praise her, to notice she was there. She only wanted someone to say " _excellent job Sona! Well done!"_ but it seemed her inability to speak made it extra hard for someone to notice her.

It wasn't so bad during the day, when the sun shone brightly others would know she was there, but that would change in the night, no one knew where Sona was. Of course, they could find her in the room, but how to answer back when you are unable to? How can you scream for help, how are you supposed to yell " _I'm here!_ "

Sona was alone, and she hated that no one seemed to notice she was there.

"If it helps, I know you are here, I mean you left a good impression of your knuckles on my nose" Cid laughed as he took Sona out of her thoughts. Sona was grateful at Cid, not because he was a therapist, but because he was honest. When Sona wasn't playing, most people seemed to forget she was in the same room as them. But this so-called therapist was different.

He seemed to notice everyone who was in the room with him. As if everyone carried the same importance to him, and he would notice everyone. She was thankful that even if she didn't spoke he seemed to follow what she was thinking.

" _You seem to be able to read minds it seems"_ Cid laughed at the idea as Sona looked at him with a face showing she was just teasing him "Oh no, you have found my greatest secret, now I will have to make sure you don't speak of it to anyone" At this Sona faked a gasp as she covered her mouth and making signs _"Worry not, my lips are sealed"_ as they both seemed to smile at this he simply answered back on their little game "I will put some mittens on your hands so no one can see what signals you are making" A fake gasp and a smile where all that was needed to make them relax.

"I'm sure we will be able to solve your fear of the dark Sona, so don't worry, I will help you with this no matter how long it takes" Cid smiled, honestly, he would try his best to help her, at least now he knew Sona fear was something deeper than simply being afraid of the dark.

" _Thank you"_ She expressed her thanks to Cid and bowed as she stood up to retire. "Take care" Cid didn't say anything else. All that was needed to be said had been said today, Sona seemed to carry more demons than anyone else knew, and in a way, he had helped her today. Sure, not how he would have wished, nor the way Sona would have wanted. But she had received help.

On her home Sona took her instrument and played a melody. A melody about people who wanted to be noticed, loneliness and isolation. Beings who lived in hidden at the plain sight trying their best to be noticed…trying their best to keep on forward unto the unknown tomorrow.

In his office, Cid simply rested on the chair. The day had been long, Riven, Jinx, Lulu and her friend Pix, the visit of Fiora and Sona… the last one resounded heavily on his thoughts…how many demons lied deep in her head, how many horrors were hidden inside the lady who couldn't make any sound unless it came from her instrument.

He stood up and closed the doors of the office as he went away back to his home, he deserved to sleep in peace after a long day…not tonight though.

As he walked through the city of Demacia taking in the lights in the night he could only feel like walking enjoying the cloudy night that was presented in front of him. It had been a long day, maybe not long as in time, but it had been long in the way of his work. He knew being a therapist would never be easy, the emotions he would have to deal with, the way people would act at times. It would never really be easy…

But there was a sense of fulfillment in his job, when someone suddenly started to open and speak up what they felt, it brought a sense that make it all seem worth in the end. He always was weak to help someone who obviously needed a hand, even if they wouldn't admit it. The night was beautiful, cloudy with signals of a coming rain in the soon time.

The sounds of steps, the sounds of people passing by, the shine of the light, and the obvious sound of steps behind him in an obvious intent to get him. Whoever felt like trailing him was doing a horrible job. As much as Cid wanted though, he didn't seem able to lose the person behind. In the past, he would have made a sprint and make a distance to lose the one behind. But with a prosthetic leg that was a bit harder.

The park wasn't far, and the trees would provide a nice cover to lose whoever he had behind. Might as well try. Cid could hear a gasp as he made his way to the park with speed, a thunder roared and rain started to pour down. People all started to rush to other directions for cover of the rain or back to their homes, he was running between trees to lose whoever was still behind.

He decided to stay still under one of the shadows on the trees. He could hear steps splashing in the surrounding puddles of water that the rain was making. He could hear a noise of "Damn it" as he breathed in relaxation knowing whoever it was had lost him he suddenly felt a tug against his sleeve and saw a pair of red glasses reflecting his scared face.

"You are hard to find you know?" Before he could scream she placed her hand over his mouth "Shut up, will you? You barely lost him, now stay silent"

Shauna Vayne took her crossbow from her back and placed a well-aimed shot against what once was a man whose face looked far like something from a nightmare rather than a simple human. She smiled, she had been tracking the beast for a while now, he seemed to be trying to get a victim but she had always been a step ahead, sadly he always was able to escape, tonight though, he couldn't see her as he was focused in hunting the man in the tree. Tonight, the world lost another monster, and Vayne was smiling as she looked behind her to the man who was looking at her as if observing a prey.

"What are you looking at?" her tone of voice was surprisingly even, not angry nor happy, a result of always having to be on constant focus. Her body showed she was ready for anything he might do if the bolt on her arm was anything to go by.

"Nothing really, I had heard of the night hunter, but honestly I didn't expect it to be…" she decided to interrupt his speech "A woman?" he chuckled "A sadist" his eyes behind his glasses showed how he wasn't asking, he was making an affirmation, one Vayne didn't like if she closing her fist was any indication to go by.

"You know nothing of me, and you would do better to avoid learning about me" as she was making her way back into the shadows he decided to simply speak up "Killing him won't bring them back"

You see, some people smile for different motives, some smile for the sensation of happiness, some smile due to a good joke that seems funny. Some while on the hunt smile because the satisfaction of getting their prey, and some other hunters smile because they feel each success bring them closer to a bigger prey, a bigger trophy.

Cid had seen many smiles, and her smile was the kind that hide fury and something deep inside, a thirst for revenge, not a quest for good, but rather pure and simple vengeance because she could do it. And he was sure he was right, the night hunter was in it not for justice, but revenge. He could play guessing, he was great at guessing all the time, so why not throw the bait and see if the fish came out.

And yes, the fish came out. In the form of a six-inch silver bolt embedded right beside his head in the tree. "Get out of my mind…"

Vayne was out of the loop. She didn't feel any intrusion on her mind, so how come he knew what she was thinking? What kind of beast was him? Even summoners left bits of their presence when they entered her mind, other beasts would often find a tough time against her defenses. So, what was this guy, a wizard, a beast, what allowed him to enter her mind without any problem…

Had she been able to read minds, she would have understood that Cid couldn't read her mind at all. He simply went for the easiest answer. Often revenge is for a loved one, family, or an injustice done to them. And he had received all the information he needed from her body language and her action. Plus, she admitting it helped him a lot.

"I don't need to read your mind, you are pretty much an open book night hunter" She tensed, she now understood to late that he simply had spoken without thinking and she totally went for the bait. Cid could notice her tense body and decided to keep it up "I don't know anything of you, but I know you lost people important to you, maybe your family. But that smile of yours is a dangerous thing, you could be getting too addicted to your quest, and once you are done you won't be able to move forward…"

A second bolt came, this time Cid could pretty much see it with much more detail and interest. As it had gotten into his prosthetic leg. "Shut up…the next one won't be a warning…" She simply left in the shadows.

"Damn it…." Vayne couldn't believe she had gotten angry and shoot a bolt at someone leg. Those bolts were meant to be shot against the horrors of the night, not some simple passerby…her anger had made her do something stupid. She wasn't one to be angry, she would often be without many emotions going. They were useless things, but now she found herself thinking who was that guy…what allowed him to see in her mind…maybe he was a wolf in sheep clothing.

Whatever the case the night hunter would solve the mystery, and if he proved to be one of the horrors that the night gave refuge too. She would simply put the next silver bolt in his heart if he had one.

As the rain fell on the city of Demacia, a man was walking to his home while many people asked him if he was well. After all he had a silver bolt in his leg. The man simply answered back.

"Don't worry, I don't even feel the damn thing" Cid had to admit, this tradition of getting attacked by people was a horrible thing. Yet it was fun seeing so many people worried about the silver bolt in his leg, couldn't they tell it was a prosthetic leg? He was sure of one thing though, he would need to sleep a lot.

 **And cut! Enough fun for the day, tomorrow we will have more! So, till next time! Enjoy it everyone and take care.**

 **Next chapter! Chapter 5: Formal dress codes and silver bolts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who drops a review and read this! Hope your week is going well everyone, now let's go!**

 **Chapter 5: Formal dress codes and silver bolts.**

Being a therapist is in lots of ways has it dress code. You can either dress in a relaxed fashion while keeping it professional, or you can either go full ahead and dress like one of the scholars on the universities of Demacia where knowledge was free for those who dedicated their lives to the craft of the pursuit of knowledge.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't and won't do it seriously I won't do it. No stop looking me with those eyes!" Sona had come early on the afternoon to his office before anyone else could see him, it seemed none of his appointments came in time, he didn't really saw any visit not even Riven, maybe she would appear late with the summoner?

Sona was making a face as she had given him an invitation for a formal event, lots of honor guests would be in the court of the king Jarvan III. It was simply an occasion to celebrate the negotiations between Jarvan III known to others as Jarvan Lightshield and the master tactician of Noxus, Jericho Swain.

The news was surprising for no one expected for something as negotiations to ever happen, while surely this would not bring peace, it was a step in the right direction to end the conflict in the eyes of others. For Cid, it was simply a hope that maybe things could go well, to celebrate this occasion there would be a celebration in the court of Jarvan III.

Everyone knew that Jericho Swain loved the music of Sona, so she would be there to play for the whole guests that would be in there. Of course, those selected guests of honor could take with them two invitees. And Sona decided that a way to show thanks to her therapist and hopefully for them to have a better understanding in the future would be to invite him to such grand occasion. Who would deny such an honor?

" _Come on, is just a party in the end, you don't even have to speak with anyone…please? It would mean a lot if you came"_ Sona was hoping Cid would go, she didn't really needed company for the party, but she would feel better knowing she was also helping him. _"I know you say you don't like formal dress codes but…"_

Cid decided to interrupt "I didn't say I didn't like it, I hate formal dress codes…they are too tight and I'm not that much of formalities…. Plus, I'm not that well liked in the higher circles of Demacia"

Anyone on the high ranks of society, or as he called them, the high society of rumors, knew that he was the infamous soldier who retreated of the battlefield, the sole survivor of a battle that only he knew the full details. Even if time had pass, people still remembered him as the one who ran away.

" _I know it can be hard…but please, give it a try, there will be free food, and maybe you can get that book with a sign from Swain"_ Oh…she had seen the book. He forgot to place it back in the bookshelf. "I will try, but I can't promise anything okay…I mean I don't even have a suit" he smiled, he surely wouldn't be able to enter such a regal event without proper clothing, no way Sona would…

.

"Why?" Sona was wearing her hood as she guided the way through a store looking for a suit for him. He had to admit, whatever Sona problems were she surely could send those problems away by being focused, she had a task at hand and surely wasn't taking no for an answer. "Really, I mean it there is no need to get me a suit" Sona didn't even look at him as she was still looking through the clothes on the store with determination in her eyes, she wouldn't allow him any space for an excuse to not assist.

In the end, no matter what he tried, Sona wouldn't take a no for an answer, he was a bit worried that someone would be in his office while he was being dragged into a fitting room to try a suit. "You don't need to worry mom I can dress myself…" a kick to his sheen was all the warning he had to understand he shouldn't mock her.

As he tried the suit he had to admit this one for a chance didn't felt so uncomfortable, but still he didn't really want to go, but…. "Will there be good food in there at least?" he asked behind the door forgetting her friend wouldn't be able to answer back from the other side of the door…wait, since when had he started thinking of Sona as a friend?

The only answer he received was in the form of a red tie being thrown over the door. "Oh, come on… not a tie…" in the end he had to confess something to Sona, a deep fear no one knew…well maybe everyone suspected about it, they would speak of it on the market! Now he was being paranoid "I got no idea how to use this thing…"

He couldn't see it, but he was sure Sona was laughing at his expenses. The advantages of being unable to make any sound was the she was laughing of him and he couldn't see her laughing, she had suspicions Cid wasn't formal at all if his usual clothing was anything to go by, his friend was surely being one for formalities…when did she started to call him a friend? He had a weird way to make his way through people defenses.

On the fitting room as a man was fighting a tie he had the feeling he was forgetting something… and he then remembered as he opened the door of the fitting room coming out with a mess of a tie and suit "Sona I got an appointment in the office!"

.

In Cid office Riven was waiting for the man to appear, the summoner had left her telling her that the therapist would surely be back soon. She decided to make herself comfortable in the office of his friend. She decided to take a pen that was on the desk and a blank piece of paper and kept the drill of writing the letters of her name.

She had decided since her last visit she would learn to write the same way she had mastered her sword. Constant drills and practice. So far it was still hard, but so had been her sword. She would only need to keep practicing. She was thinking that writing was fun, surely it was bothersome, but it had a weird sense of fun, on how you placed letters and suddenly the formed words.

As she kept writing her name on the paper the door behind her opened with a frantic therapist in a suit and what seemed a red snake on his neck, followed by a lady with blue hair who Riven was highly familiar with.

"Sona? You have anger issues too?" As Cid was trying to get his breath back Sona looked at Riven, she didn't know that Riven was seeing a therapist, she had heard the rumors of the issue on the match of the League, but she thought it was a rumor, not a fact. Still it was surprising she was seeing Cid. It seemed the therapist had quite the bit of fame on his shoulders, not everyone would be trusted to work with champions after all.

Sona recovered from her initial shock at seeing Riven and thought of how to speak to her, she didn't think Riven would be proficient in sign language. She her writing and decided to go with that. Riven saw Sona writing and couldn't avoid speaking her mind.

"You have a really pretty hand writing" Sona smiled at the compliment from Riven, Cid had already vanquished the demon known as a tie and saw the writing, yup she does. In her elegant hand writing she wrote to Riven "Just visiting"

"Well Riven how are you doing?" Cid decided to ask as Riven was now in the company of Sona on the couch of the office. "Doing good, I have started to read a book on the library of the league" She smiled with pride beaming out, as if she has just conquered a mighty beast. "Oh neat, what book did you start to read?" Pride went away to leave a shy mess in its place. "Is a kid book of tales"

If Riven felt shy Sona was the full opposite, she suddenly took hold of Riven hands as she smiled while her eyes were full of happiness. She suddenly left Riven hands as she started to write many titles of tales, it appeared to be that the Maven of Strings was fond of literature. Riven smiled as Sona seemed to keep writing more titles to share with her.

To Cid it was interesting to see them interacting like that, Riven really could use more friends, and he was glad that if her body language and expression was anything to go by is that she was actually happy the same as Sona who seemed to be highly interested in sharing her hobby with a new found friend.

Riven attention moved to Cid to speak when she noticed he was wearing a suit "What is with the formal clothing? You never looked like a fan of it" Riven was sure that during the visits so far he never looked nor acted really formal. "I was invited to a formal event, so it seems I have to use this if I want to assist…" Riven could see he didn't really liked to wear a suit, but more importantly didn't really seem to feel comfortable in the idea of the event…an idea popped in her head.

"Hey, want me to go? I mean that way you wouldn't be so uncomfortable with a friend, right?" This took by surprise both Sona who stopped writing and Cid who was amazed at the friendliness of Riven. "Well…sure, but Sona is the one who has to decide if…" He couldn't finish the phrase as Riven hands were being clasped by Sona again as she seemed highly excited as she left a note for Cid before running of with Riven.

" _We will see you at the castle entrance in an hour, don't dare to not be there!"_

So…Sona had just kidnapped his patient? Man…well better try to.

A purple flash and a summoner in the office was all the warning he had. "Greetings sir, I apologize for the tardiness, today the Exile session will have to be shorter as she must be back to the League…where is the Exile?" Quick…. Yes! A lie!

"Oh I made her go out for a while to get fresh air, I was hoping for a practice exercise, she will have to act socially with people today which will help with her anger, so I was hoping you would allow me custody over Riven for a while more, I mean in the end this would be highly beneficial, and I give you my word that I will make sure she is back in the League" Man if Im good at lying on the spot.

The body language of the summoner showed surprise, but not in a bad sense "Ah, it sounds a really good strategy…no doubt why they are thinking of hiring you to work on the League as a therapist, well just be careful, I will inform my superiors, have an enjoyable time sir." The summoner went away before Cid could ask more. What did he mean that the League was considering hiring him? Weren't they already paying him?

"Got a bad feeling of this…maybe later, got a place to go" As he made his way to the castle of Demacia he couldn't avoid feeling a bit excited, sure the party might not be a party as such and it could be boring. But he might get his copy of Advance Strategy signed by Swain. And that was rather exciting, how many Demacians could say they owned a copy of a book of Swain…not many who didn't want to be seen as possible spies…yeah might be good to tone down the excitement just a bit.

The whole black suit and the white shirt under it didn't help Cid relax seeing the invitees and the honor guest entering, he had to wait in the entrance for Sona and Riven who still didn't seem to be in the area, as he played with the neck of the shirt he saw some of the people who were entering the castle.

Garen was in the company of Luxanna and Fiora, the Crownguards and Laurent houses in their royal glory. He noticed how Fiora looked at him for a moment before totally ignoring his presence. Garen looked me in the eyes as if trying to remember where had he seen me, hopefully he wouldn't remember me, but judging by the frown that now decorated his face he did remember me.

Before I could feel more awkward I could hear what had to be the loudest of the guest of tonight. "Draven is here everyone!" Draven in the company of Darius, both behind the master tactician Jericho Swain. I was amazed at how loud Draven was, but I guess it was normal, the man only wanted to be recognized if the way he moved expressed something, it clearly showed he wanted to be seen.

Darius in the other hand looked like Garen, all formalities and no games. Even if no guest had a weapon with them he still looked like he could deal with anyone that tried to bring troubles to Swain, the man in question looked simply relaxed, but in a closer inspection it was obvious he was clearly observing everyone around him.

First rule of the tactician, observe everything, plan, then when you got the piece's ready you can act. Man, the book was great. As they entered Swain looked at my direction, but it would be more appropriate he was looking behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Sona with her formal robes and with her etwahl in hand. She looked like the famous Maven everyone knew and respected. Behind her I could see a lady with white hair whose hair seemed to be in an up do wearing a suit…Riven?

"Riven?" The Exile couldn't look more uncomfortable if she wanted. "Hey…I didn't like the idea of a dress so…yeah, Sona insisted on my hair though" Honestly, the suit fitted her better than any dress in my opinion. "You look great so don't worry, plus hey, we match!" This seemed to make Riven laugh a bit before smiling and nodding in approval. Sona looked at us with happiness before stringing her etwahl to indicate us to enter.

As we made our way through the doors I could take on the appearance of the whole court, everyone was trying to look as regal as possible as people were making greetings, Sona made some signs for me _"I should get ready to start playing, you two behave, and don't do anything I wouldn't do"_ She winked at us before leaving making her road to a scenario. Meanwhile me and Riven decided to visit our most common and old friend in this magnificent place. The food.

"After you my friend" I bowed to Riven to take the first plate, we could see all the people around speaking and murmuring between them, in the upper part we could see Quinn making sure there were no problems, while Jarvan III was greeting Swain we could see the seneschal of Demacia. Xin Zhao was known as the invincible defender of Jarvan III. He was obvious ready at whatever happened, and as expected, he was the only one with a weapon at the ready if his suit was hiding anything.

"You would think a party with food so good would be more fun" Riven spoke between bites, as I simply nodded "Welcome to the royalty, decent food, but not much fun in it" as we kept on eating I was surprised by a heavy hand on my shoulder "Ah! Cid! Such a pleasure to see you tonight! I'm glad to see you got my invitation, Quinn said she gave it to you this morning" Ah Jarvan the IV…wait, I was invited to this thing?

"Oh yeah, she did give me my invitation" Riven looked puzzled at me, I simply nudged her to follow the idea. "Oh yeah, he was invited, I came as an invitee of Sona, is good to see you tonight Jarvan" Riven and Jarvan knew each other from the League, maybe not so much as friends, but enough to be civil. "Good to see you too Riven, I didn't think you liked this type of events"

Jarvan was probably the easiest person to read, maybe easier than Riven, and it was easy to see he was seriously asking Riven "I don't, but as I was invited I had to come, heard the food was good and decided to make sure of it" she said resuming eating from her plate, in a practical way ending the conversation. "Well hopefully you will find it to your liking! And Cid! Is good to see you, I thought you wouldn't be one for this but I'm glad you did, I want you to speak with a good friend of mine"

Before I could formally deny myself, I was being trapped in a hug over my shoulders as Jarvan made us move through the people. I looked at Riven asking for help, she looked me in the eyes understanding…and resumed to eat, traitor! As we moved between the guests on the court many were dumbfounded on seeing Jarvan acting so friendly with someone they didn't knew about. I didn't have a last name really so it was obvious for them I wasn't a member of the famous's houses, Laurent, Buvelle, Crownguard, I belonged to none so it was surprising for them to see the prince in company of a civilian.

"Here it is! Garen this is my friend I was telling you about!" Oh goodness, the might of Demacia didn't looked happy at my direction, Garen was in company of Luxanna who was chatting with Fiora, though if I could judge it wasn't all that well.

It only took Cid a second to notice it. Garen was bothered at his presence, but he obviously was at a loss of how to act seeing as he was called a friend by Jarvan, who was the friend of Garen. Luxanna tried to make conversation with Fiora, but if Fiora language said anything was she wasn't really into talking with her, can't blame her though, Luxanna could be…intense when chatting. And that made it hard for one to speak with her for extended periods of time. Behind the bubbly personality lied a huge intellect that knew no bounds. She simply stopped to chat with Fiora who clearly relaxed at being out of the receiving end. She was the first to break the small silence that didn't had the chance to become awkward.

"Oh! You are the mind reader friend of Jarvan? Tell me, what is Fiora thinking?" So that's what I am? A mind reader? I'm a therapist that reads body language and can tell what people feel and think most of the time, the other part of time I'm simply guessing in the dark. But I shall accept the introduction. "Well she is thinking she would rather be somewhere else, she doesn't like having her sword out of range" Fiora eyes opened at my words in surprise, it was obvious she was asking herself "How?"

Luxanna eyes clearly shot open, "Amazing! But Fiora isn't a hard target, try with my brother!" Garen seemed a bit uncomfortable before speaking "There is no need for that Luxanna…" Oh revenge is best served cold, my turn to make you feel awkward. "He is uncomfortable at me being here" Garen eyes shot open too, in his defense he is harder to read sometimes but I already know what he was thinking before when he saw me in the entrance.

Jarvan could only clap in surprise, his face showed his clear amusement at the whole situation, Fiora and Garen were still surprised at how I simply was able to say what was on their minds without any trouble. Luxanna was rather surprised too, she could read his brother easily, but to see someone else being able to do it so fast was amazing, she was sure he wasn't a magician so that made it more interesting.

"Told you he was amazing Garen, you should try to chat more with him" Jarvan was doing an effective way to distract the conversation from him, that had people looking in the general direction, having a mind reader in a room full of people with secrets brought a lot of attention to him, unnecessary attention. "Indeed…I should try sometime" If Garen expression said anything was that the conversation might not be a good one. Still Luxanna seemed to playfully hit his brother arm. "Play nice Garen, this is a party. Guess is a bit late, but still better than ever, Luxanna Crownguard, a pleasure to meet you…?"

She placed her hand in front for him to shake it, which he did with a feeling that it was safe "Cid, just Cid, no last name" she shook it firmly showing she wasn't as frail as others might suspect. "Well Cid, pleasure to meet you" she smiled and he smiled back, nice to know someone wasn't against him "Pleasure is mine Luxanna" "Lux, no need to call me Luxanna" as she smiled Cid was sure this girl was highly cunning, her whole body showed she was studying him.

He was caught by surprise that she was so cunning as to notice his prosthetic leg if her eyes were any indication to go by. Before anyone could make more questions, a friendly arm made is way with his linking them. "Oh, here you are, we need to get ready, Sona is about to start playing" Riven had come just in time taking him quickly out of there as he apologized quickly to all of them waving them goodbye.

"What took you so long?" He let out the breath he was holding in as Riven was still linked with him "The food was really good, I don't have many chances to eat like that so I thought you could surely hold out, aren't you a survivor like me?" She said teasing him while also being serious. "Yeah, we are, aren't we?" He said with a solemnity as she nodded and they got ready to hear Sona play as they started to announce it.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight, and to celebrate this joyous occasion of the chats between Noxus and Demacia, I would love to present you the entertainment of tonight, the Maven of Strings! Sona!" Everyone clapped as they saw Sona on the scenario ready with her instrument, once the claps subsided, the music of the ancients started flowing in the room.

Everyone seemed to be relaxing enjoying the melody, no one chatted as everyone was listening to the marvelous sound of the strings of the etwahl. Riven hold it tight the hand of Cid as the two of them could feel something in Sona music. The sounds of battle, roaring sounds that kept growing like a march advancing into battle, the sound of when the battle ends, leaving in silence, with the few survivors getting out, the music touched a rather emotional place for both.

Cid wasn't sure if Riven was holding his hand tight, or if he was the one looking for support. That melody brought memories they might not like, but just as the melody moved from the roar of battle to the ending, it now placed in a soft melody, one reflecting the hope of a better tomorrow… the music ended and everyone was clapping at her music.

"Geez…think she made it on purpose?" Cid said trying to joke with Riven, she was taking away a tear with her thumb. "I think maybe she did…" The found a smile on their faces as they heard a different voice behind them. "Riven? Is that you? What brought you to this event, I never thought you like this kind of events, and I see you are in company of the famous mind reader…" Jericho Swain in all his glory with his bird better now than ever. "Cid, pleasure to meet you sir, I know this is highly improper, but mind signing this?" from the suit he got out a book that Swain was highly familiar with.

"My, it seems even some Demacians have a taste for good literature" He took the pen from Cid and signed the book before giving it back to him "Didn't expected to find a Demacian with my book, how did you got it?" Before Cid could speak up they heard strings behind them as Sona made her way with them. "Lady Buvelle, you were marvelous tonight as always" Swain made a small bow to her which she did too. She started to make some signs for Cid and Riven _"Feel like ditching the party?"_

Cid couldn't avoid the fun he felt at Sona way of expressing and ended up laughing. "My apologies, I remembered a joke, it was a pleasure seeing you sir, but we have to go, me and Riven have something to do, we came to hear the concert mostly" As he smiled Swain nodded "I see, I don't blame you, if it wasn't for the need to speak with the Demacian court I would also go out of here" Oh, the man knew sign language too. Not surprising when one remembered they were speaking of Swain.

As they were making their way out of the place Sona motioned she would go with Riven to the League office in Demacia to go back to the institute. Cid made them company and thinking it back, the whole thing hadn't been so bad, they had fun, well Riven did. He had obtained his book signed, Sona seemed happy as she and Riven made their way to be teleported to the Institute of War.

Quite the night, when he went to his office to leave the book on place he wasn't expecting seeing the night hunter sitting in the couch. "We need to talk…therapist…" She didn't look happy at all and Cid did what a professional would do.

"Guess I won't be sleeping, whatever I was planning of staying awake longer" he closed the door behind him and got to his desk leaving the book in it. It seemed the night would be a bit longer than he expected.

 **CUT! Had some fun writing this one, well hopefully you will like it! See ya next time, hopefully tomorrow with Chapter 6!**

 **Chapter 6: The horrors of the memories, and the blinding light.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The horrors of the memories, and the blinding light.**

Cid had seen many people in the past, everyone came to speak up and look for help, but the night hunter was different…

They were the same, they were hunting for the other weakness as they looked at each other while scrutinizing for every small detail that could show anything, even the small twitch would be showing lots of information for the hunters. He was a hunter of the things that lurked in the mind, and she was a hunter of monsters who lurked in the night.

She was the first to break the silence on their duel. "You look tired" Her tone of voice was even as he chuckled, if he was tired it would be easier for her to deal with his unusual ability.

"I didn't expect to be at a party, I heard you didn't attend even though you had an invitation" He isn't one for gossip, but during his walk with Jarvan he could hear the gossip that supposedly the night hunter of Demacia had been invited to the party yet no one had seen her.

Vayne fist closed for a second at that, she wasn't expecting he knew that. Or anything of her for the matter…his mind reading skills were quite impossible to detect, she didn't felt any intrusion, and that, she had to admit, was scary

"I'm not really into parties…" Cid decided to interrupt her speech "Or into anything that isn't related to killing things it seems"

Her hand kept tensing, and for a moment he could feel that a silver bolt would end up in his head this time. As she took her crossbow, he didn't make any move or notion to indicate he was looking at her taking it from her back. She took the crossbow and place it behind her on the couch.

She thought he would surely react to the crossbow, but he made no motion nor anything at all, he seemed to be used at being threatened, then again, she had shot him a bolt in his leg… "Look, I think we could be more civil…Shauna Vayne, night hunter." She took her hand and placed it in front of him. He was wary of her hand, for all he knew she could crush his hand with hers in a second, using a crossbow so big surely required quite the strength.

"Cid, no last name, just Cid, therapist" he decided to shake her hand and once that was done they were back to square one. Silence. It wasn't bad for Cid, but he was curious why she even decided to visit his office.

"I heard you are a therapist from some people, also you seem to be known as quite the coward from retreating of the battlefield in a fight between Noxus and Demacia, also you seem to have no set routine aside of opening your office you tend to move all around the city and sometimes you receive packages from people around Runaterra" Cid chuckled "I also eat every day, what's your point?"

"How come you read minds, for starters… Who told you of my family? Why you know how I feel? I didn't sense your presence when you entered my mind…"

Cid laughed, he couldn't have avoided it, he felt tired and saw no sense on going around the bush or playing the act of the old wise mystic.

"I didn't read your mind, if anything I read your body language and your reactions"

Vayne eyes opened from behind her glasses as she heard his answer…he was just human?

"Yes, I'm just a human, same old human as you, and before you say it again, no I'm not reading your mind, is just a normal reaction anyone would have"

She was still surprised, he was dangerous, he had a skill she had never faced before…she needed the skill.

"Teach me how do it" Her voice was even if slightly showing interest.

"What?" He couldn't avoid thinking her request. She wanted to learn how to understand people? It took a life of effort and studying, for Cid it came with lots of practice at looking everyone, he had to deal with many different people and that had helped him master his craft, it was something he couldn't do even if he wanted.

"Sorry not sorry, can't teach you what you want Vayne"

Her hands tightened around her lap before she spoke

"I must learn your skill, it could show me what people are hiding…"

She didn't get it… reading people was not so easy, nor something good at times.

"Vayne…to read people you must be ready to be able to read yourself… you carry too many things with you…for starters, you refuse to admit you have a sadist streak on you"

Vayne tensed and before she could speak she found herself with a hand in her face as Cid had stop her from interrupting him.

"Not done yet, you have obvious signs of trauma, you keep them deep down but is not hard to know from what I saw yesterday and today… your family is a rather sore spot, and from what I saw yesterday they surely were killed by someone and"

Before he could continue he saw Vayne standing in righteous indignation

"Don't speak as if you know how it feels…. They were taken away from me!"

It was fun how even though she shouted she was still trying to keep her tone even to avoid showing her anger. Even in anger, she refused to admit she had emotions as any other human.

"No I don't know how it feels to have your family taken away from you, I do know how it feels to have a bunch of people taken away by death though…" Flashes of the battle crossed his head and went away as fast as they came. "Trauma is a horrible thing, it gets deep, it stays rooted and keeps growing with time, and when you think it has gone away it comes back…now answer this, can you tell me the name of your parents?"

Vayne suddenly found herself unable to say their names, she closed her eyes and tightened her hands in a grip, a memory flashed at her, the memory of her mother in the floor with blood all around…the confused face of his father at the last horrors he saw in his life…and her smile. That horrible smile of the demon.

When Vayne opened her eyes, she found a tear making its way along her cheek… she didn't remember crying in long time… she was interrupted from her thoughts by Cid.

"That…is trauma Vayne, you remembered the most horrible moment you had, and see what it made of you? Do you honestly believe you can try to read others when your head is such a mess still?"

Cid looked at her with sadness… she was broken deep inside. Under the whole night hunter facade of invincibility and the fear she brought to her enemies lied a broken individual whose lost family haunted her, she was haunted by an invisible enemy that had made a home in her mind, one that disturbed her of even trying to show emotion…

"Can you make it disappear…can you make this disappear?" She asked, a bit of hope escaping on her words. But he wouldn't lie. "No, I can't make it disappear, and no one will truly be able to make it disappear…except you, but that would take time and effort, you would need to try to speak up the horrible past you lived…try to confront the horrors that live in your memories."

He couldn't see her eyes behind the tinted glasses she wore, but he was sure she closed her eyes as her hands tightened their grip in themselves and she stood up in determination. "I admit, your craft and your skill are stronger than I expected… then let's make a deal…I will pay for your services as long as you help me with this…problem."

He was surprised she hadn't throw a silver bolt at him after making her relive trauma, but he guessed it was more a matter of pride than anything still he smiled. "Forget the payment, just come visit when you got time and feel like speaking up…we will solve this…but you need to understand something Vayne. No matter how many you kill, it won't bring them back, and you won't really find peace"

Vayne looked him straight to the eyes as she spoke "No, but I will still have my vengeance in the end" She bowed in his direction as she left disappearing from his sight.

In the looming shadows one could see the night hunter, her cross bow ready and walking with the invincible feeling she projected, no one could hit the shadows, and as she disappeared in the shadows of the night on Demacia, she couldn't avoid thinking that a city full of light projected many more shadows than the people knew, there were monsters in Demacia, plain on sight but hidden on the night.

And in the light, were laid incredible individuals whose skills separated them form the norm, Jarvan the IV, Luxanna, Garen, Fiora and, Shyvana… Galio…

She might not be one to hunt in teams, she preferred to be alone, but a memory came to her, memories of a younger Shauna Vayne, one who didn't know anything…one who looked for a teacher...one who found it…

Memories for another time…there were enough horrors in the night to go adding her own right now.

"Another time I guess…" Vayne let herself go into the dark hoping to hunt whatever lied in it tonight.

As the night hunter thought of the hunt, a therapist was thinking he should have charged her double instead of saying he would work for free, gold was getting tight… a whatever, he would be able to manage it, he always managed it in the end…

As the sun came by ending the nights and making the nocturnal shadows disappear and the things under them hide away, the light shined through the streets and more importantly, through the window of a man who was still in a suit laying on his bed.

"Stupid suit…too tired…" he started to remove the suit, he doubted he could give it back to Sona, the whole thing had drool in the neck area as he had been drooling in the night. Well he would pay it back to Sona, surely, she didn't get the suit as a gift…right?

As he prepared for the day he could hear the noises of the people outside, they were making a huge fuss, but what about? He decided to open his window and see what was the commotion about. He immediately set his window shut at seeing the waving girl in front of his home. Maybe he didn't go out she would just go, away right? Right?

"Hey! Is quite bad to ignore people you know!" shouted a bright voice outside in the streets.

Luxanna Crownguard was waiting outside of his door in her usual attire. She had gotten interested in his ability to read people minds, she doubted it was the way Jarvan described him as a sort of magician, no, it was purely skill and practice what had allowed him to be able to read people as he did last night.

She smiled as she remembered, he had totally noticed how she knew of his leg. She thought she had been subtle with the handshake as to distract him of how she looked at his leg, people often misunderstood her attitude with naivety. Oh no, she was far different from that, she was the best at studying others while making it look like she was simply speaking.

Honestly, she thought she was the best, no one ever had a clue of the smarts she kept hidden, the facade of innocence was the best as to fool everyone, no one noticed how much she was learning of them, and so they often let their guard down with her. But something had happened yesterday.

He had noticed.

He took notice she was trying to learn everything she could of him, open him like a book and read all the information, but he had done the same, what's more, he had been faster than her. He totally noticed what she was doing and in response kept his guard up while faking he didn't notice, no one in their small group noticed their small battle of wits, but if they had been able to do it, all would agree she had lost.

She wasn't a sore loser, far from it, she accepted defeat with grace and elegance as she had been taught to do so…but she would lie if she said that she wasn't competitive. She wanted to know more of this worthy foe that had appeared. Someone in Demacia who was better in the game of minds.

Xin Zhao would often be open with her, but that was due to his lack of necessity to hide something, the seneschal of Demacia didn't need to hide anything, he had the skills to back him up at any time that things might turn more battle oriented. Fiora was the same, everyone she knew used their strengths more than their minds to deal with any situation, she lacked a rival and now she had find one that not only proved to be challenging, but had already beaten her once, and she would be a fool if she didn't try to ask for a rematch.

As she was in her thoughts, Cid was having similar thoughts, but not of a rival, but rather a foe that had come for vengeance.

If he had learned anything of Luxanna…well Lux as she preferred to be called, in their small exchange was that the woman was competitive, she didn't like to lose, and was often proving she shouldn't be underestimated, her body language all showed her confidence in her ability. Confidence that had been shaken when he showed his ability in a game she thought she was the best and only competitor.

Now she had learned that there was a bigger fish in the pond, one older, who lacked a fin, and what he lacked in the physical side made up more than enough with his mind. And she was surely coming for a rematch…people like her always wanted a rematch, and sadly the same people wouldn't take no for an answer.

Once he finished dressing in his casual clothes he stood out from his home and saw the "bubbly" girl waiting for him, for his neighbors and people around surely was an event for Luxanna Crownguard to be on that area of Demacia.

"Let's go, shall we? My office is not that far." As he motioned for him to follow he saw with the last side of his eye how the girl smile suddenly got brighter.

It was too early in his opinion to be dealing with someone like Lux who seemed to be a blinding light as she shined all around, people would all start chatting between themselves why a Crownguard was there, or why was she at the side of a man considered to be a weird and mysterious guy who received all sorts of people at various times.

He didn't really say his place was for therapy, he wanted people to feel comfortable so it was a must to never reveal his place was for therapy. As he opened the door he motioned for Lux to enter. He was sure lots of people would later ask what motive could possibly push Lux to go to such a part of Demacia and to such an unknown place.

Lux didn't waste a moment before letting herself sit on the couch. She looked at his direction while he sat at his desk before speaking up. "So… do I need to say it or have you already read my mind?" She giggled as Cid sighed.

"Sadly enough, I already know, so how do you want to solve this?" At his answer, Lux smiled before winking at him.

"Smart guy, aren't you? Is good to see you seem to understand the feminine mind" She giggled as he only sighed hoping that no one came to visit while Lux was in the office. "Well since you seem to get it, I want a rematch. Simple as that, just you and me, a battle of wits, what do you say?"

She smiled, she just knew what he would answer, his pride in his craft wouldn't allow him to say no after all who would let himself be attacked like she had done it, oh yes, she could just hear it, the words were rolling his mouth just now and she relaxed while hearing the obvious answer…

"No, sorry but I'm busy"

Ah yes, typical male pride, he needed to prove how superior he was and…did he just reject her challenge?

"I'm sorry, care to repeat it again?" Her eyes were opened more on actual curiosity rather than indignation, after all, he did have the right to refuse a challenge, though it was rather cowardly to quit while he was ahead. At least that what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Lux, but I'm busy so I will have to say no to your challenge"

Silence fell on the office as Cid started to get some papers out of his desk and seemed to be reading them in thought as Luxanna Crownguard mouth was hanging open. Silence wasn't awkward, especially considering Cid was totally ignoring her presence.

Lux mind was in a mayhem, what had just happened? He had denied the challenge, quite fast too, he had just tossed her aside, no one could ignore Lux, she wasn't something like a puppet that could be tossed from side to side. But he had just done that. He simply said no and now acted as if she didn't exist.

She had found out where he lived, and she had planned to come early in the morning too as to bother him, she had heard rumors from others of how the soldier that retreated often liked privacy and was one to wake up late. She had found out information fast, her job allowed her such information.

But no information she could have obtained had prepared her for this… He simply said no, no matter if she had bothered him in the morning, he just acted like if the day was the same, even if some hours early for him it seemed as she saw him opening his mouth to yawn. She tried to think what to do… she had made many scenarios

One in which he would tell her to go away and she would say no, one in which she would refuse and still follow him. No scenario was made around the idea of entering the office and just staying in silence after him refusing the challenge, in every scenario he was going to accept.

She really wasn't ready for the outcome she found herself in…

 **Cut! This one was funny, I don't know how many of you read the lore of the champions but they are really cool, Im enjoying the things the guys in Riot do, they are really neat, well hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya next time in chapter 7**

 **Chapter 7: Light illusions and Runic fire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Hope everyone week been going well, I want to thank everyone who comes to read or simply enjoys what I write, thank you everyone! Thanks for being so awesome. Now I want to answer a guest who reviewed**

 **Yup Sylaise** **, I'm more than open on taking requests on champions, let me share something with everyone, I have a list in which I placed the names of all the champions of the game, and later ask my dear friend to randomize the order.**

 **Riven, Sona, Jinx, Vayne, Lux, Shyvana.** **Those are pretty much the ones that were the first results on the random. I think is obvious I'm crazy enough as to try this with all the champions, yup you read that well, the 136 champions are my goal. Well let's keep it up, shall we?**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone who leaves a review and to everyone who comes and sees the fic, thanks everyone.**

 **Chapter 7: Light Illusions and Runic Fire.**

It is often said that on the illusion of time, it tends to pass faster when one is enjoying himself, and it tends to slow itself when one is boring for he is in a constant state of looking for something to distract him. Can one be bored while having fun? How could something so pure as jokes be used as a weapon that caused so much damage?

"Come on! All my light puns would've brightened your day!"

Lux voice, as melodious as it was, it was also starting to really bother Cid. Is not that she was really being bad… is just he was trying to get some documents in order, and Lux was still trying to have their battle of wits.

"…was that a joke about light?"

Lux giggled at his answer, even if he wasn't really answering back on her challenge at least he showed to be able to understand her jokes…something Garen didn't seem to do anymore…

Cid noticed how after her giggle she seemed to go down for a second…was…was she sad? She showed to be in thought, but something of the past more than the present, like when one is remembering something and has either a fond smile on his face…or a sad smile in this case. A bitter sweet memory it seemed if he was guessing right.

"Hey…are you okay there?"

Cid left the papers on the desk as he asked her, she showed to be still in thought before reacting, she opened her eyes when she noticed his face, he seemed worried.

"Ah…yeah, sorry there I spaced up, you know light can be really fast and sometimes it just passes in a flash you know"

She giggled, and Cid could see it was a simple intent on distracting him.

"Hey…you know I'm a therapist…so if you want to speak of anything…might as well do it know you now?"

Cid was having a tough time, he normally wasn't fazed at anyone, but that was mostly in him trusting his skills, but this time it wasn't easy, after all Lux was quite smart. She totally would understand he was trying to know what was her problem, and even if it was to help her, no one really took the idea of therapy easily…

"Yeah…I could use an ear willing to listen…"

Or they could totally take the idea. He smiled as he saw her seeming to relax on the couch. She crossed her arms behind her head seemingly to get comfortable as she let her legs reach the end of the couch. She seemed to be relaxing…too much?

"You seem to be taking this quite well you know? I was expecting…. some resistance?"

She giggled, she thought he would think that, but truth be told? Is not that she was against speaking to a therapist? Is just she didn't trust them, no one showed to be truly capable of seeing past her defenses, or being on the same intellectual ground.

Some people when speaking about Demacia and Noxus forgot a simple thing. They were just lines in a map, they were still the same people of Runaterra in the end, and everyone in Demacia seemed to forget that…but she thought that maybe Cid knew that, if the books in the office proved something was the man knew of many regions.

So maybe, just maybe…he was crazy enough as to be able to listen without judging at all, mostly she never speaks to others about things related to her as she knew they would judge her, by her status or for being a member of the Crownguard family. So why not try with someone who disliked the whole idea of fame and status? Who only saw others as people… it might be worth the risk.

"I decided that just maybe you can help…so yeah let's go… how does this thing work? Hypnosis? Pictures of ink? Words? What do you plan to use to get into my mind, Mr. mind reader?

He laughed before answering back.

"Let's go with simply questioning… why did you got sad after you told me your joke?

Oh… quite direct method, she was hoping he would be subtler…but thinking it back, he did flat reject her challenge, maybe Cid was more on taking challenges straight ahead… seemed to fit him.

"I was remembering something… I make jokes all the time… and it seems all the time people don't seem to even try to get them or listen…"

She hummed while in thought, he was thinking of the many people that surrounded Lux…who could be so important that the lack of interaction could make her sad? The answer was obvious.

"So…Garen doesn't really hear your jokes?"

Lux humming stopped. She wasn't surprised that he guessed she was speaking of Garen, anyone with half a brain could guess it… maybe not half, still she wasn't surprised. She nodded finding the roof of his office highly fascinating.

"Yeah… in the past we were really close you know? I would joke, he would try to understand the joke and laugh… my parents never showed much attention until I showed my aptitude on magic…"

"Judged heavily I will guess?" Lux nodded at his words, still looking at the roof.

People often forgot it. But Demacia wasn't the friendliest of places to someone with magic. The walls work to make the magic flow get slower and makes them unable of using magic to those with weak abilities, stronger powers simply lose ability. Demacia was never kind to those who used magic, and probably it would never be the most welcoming that aspect.

Demacia didn't like what it couldn't understand.

"I was given a choice and I took it… the rest you know how it goes"

The hero of Demacia, the sister of the might of Demacia. The Lady of Luminosity, Luxanna Crownguard.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows the rest… so when did you two started to… separate?"

She sighed, she tried to recollect when exactly had it started, and it all seemed to be when she was send to the order to learn how to control her powers. How to use them in the ways Demacia wished for…

"I guess it just started happening…the vanguard changed Garen, and time just made us drift…"

"Hey…are you okay?"

Cid was worried at how Lux breathing seemed to get more erratic. She was standing up as she tried to breath. It wasn't a good sign, never when anyone spoke of their past it was so easy, and he had forgot to check on her as she spoke, he was only noticing the sincerity in her voice he didn't notice the sadness laced in it.

"No…I'm not okay! How come they could order me around! I was their child and they just let me go! My brother seems to forget we are family and that sometimes I want to speak with him of things that aren't official business!"

Light flashed all around Lux as she spoke and it all flashed to a point in which the whole office was in a white light, Cid was forced to close his eyes as the radiance left.

When the radiance went away he saw Lux eyes with tears coming out of them.

"Sorry… that had not happened in a while…"

She sounded tired, but guessing of the fact she had pretty much created a huge spark of light that was to be expected.

"Don't worry of it… though next time, tone down the light a bit okay?"

He laughed a bit trying to ease her worries about her power, he saw how she slumped on the couch after that, she looked tired, but more than anything she looked saddened.

"I will do that next time… is…. isn't fair…"

Cid laughed at her words, and she looked at his direction with a frown as he directed her attention to his prosthetic leg.

"No, is not fair at all…if life was fair I could walk outside without any problem and with my own legs, but I can't Lux, I can't and Demacia will never let me forget that I survived a battle and came back instead of dying with the others while marching ahead to death… but that isn't going to stop of me living my life"

Lux was in thought for a moment, it was true everyone in the party had seen at him with a certain level of disdain, as if his presence was a horrible thing to have in the party… she had let that pass by as the prince had only spoke good things about him even going as far to call him a friend.

"What do you mean?"

She was hoping he had an answer to the riddle in her mind, one she didn't seem to be able to answer, maybe because it wasn't meant for one person alone to solve it.

"You are as free as you want, you are Luxanna Crownguard, but more importantly, you are Lux, the cunning and smart lady who wants to learn more of the entire world"

He had noticed how she looked at all the things in the office with curiosity, but more than that, the hunger of knowledge, the curiosity born from the wish of learning more and more. The thirst for knowledge of the foreign places. Out of the walls of Demacia.

She smiled as she relaxed looking him in the eyes, those eyes behind the glasses that clearly showed how much he had dealt in the past, and was still pushing forward against the whole current that was the world.

"Yeah, I guess I am that brilliant, right?"

Ah, a light related joke? She was good then.

"Good to see you are feeling well again"

As Cid smiled she only nodded, she was feeling better, it felt good to just let it out, she didn't have a place in Demacia where she could scream and let her power go wild, even if it was more on the showy side of her power rather than the more combat side of it. It felt good to just let it out without anyone around, and she then noticed something on the walls.

"Hey, is that a rune?"

Cid looked at the side of the wall, she meant that rune?

"Oh yeah, I recently drew it on the wall, supposedly it should avoid sound of getting out of this office"

Lux smirked at this, she had an evil plan, one easy and simple…

"Help! I'm being attacked by a savage!"

She screamed with all the breath she could put into it, and Cid was alarmed to say the least, but seeing that the door wasn't on the floor nor he heard people on the outside he had understood what she had done.

"Hey! This thing actually works!"

She smiled at him as he let himself fall on his chair behind the desk, she had made quite the scene in the purpose of testing the rune. He should have guessed she would have tried that.

"You gave me a scare there you know?"

"No need to be scared, light vanish all fears with it!"

She strokes a silly pose as she spoke making him laugh, an honest laugh, it had been the funniest thing she had done till that point of her stay in the office.

"Well I guess light does that indeed"

Lux laughed too, she was happy, honestly it was refreshing to have a good laugh, and since no one could hear her, she was really abusing the rune ability by making puns about light. That what she had needed. A place to be free of anything.

"Hey, you can draw the rune anywhere?"

The wonderful thing of runes, is that as long as you made them properly you didn't need magic to make them work, and that was thanks to the fact Demacia as a whole was imbued in magic thanks to the same walls that avoided magicians their power.

"Yeah, I can make it, though it will be funnier if you do it" He stood up from the chair and went for a book behind Lux, once he took it he let it fall on her side of the couch.

"Runes for the daily life, Ryze…wait, that Ryze wrote a book?" Lux felt flabbergasted at this piece of knowledge.

He laughed a bit at her reaction, Ryze was an expert on runes, and while many never knew of his affinity to explain the theme, he had a contact on those texts for academic purposes.

"Well, I kind of loaned the book from a friend, is for researching purposes, I will have to send it back in a couple of weeks, but till then you can feel free to use it, just don't forget to bring it back"

Lux smiled as she nodded. She decided to do something that many wouldn't have approved, but many wasn't there. She gave him a hug, and while she noticed Cid tensed at it she was relaxed. She had found an ally for tough times.

"Thanks Cid, don't worry, I will bring it back, promise" She left in a hurry holding the book, she was going to test it immediately in her room.

"…. Should I have charged her as a patient? Nah… now, time to focus back on those important papers…"

That crossword wasn't going to solve itself. He was lucky Lux hadn't noticed he was just solving a crossword… no one could blame him, business was being slow, and his office only clients now a day seemed to be people of high profile. Riven, Sona, Jinx…scratch that, he didn't know if she would come back, could Vayne truly be counted as one? Well maybe… and Lux was…. Lux was Lux… yeah, simple as that.

Simple as that…

On a different part of Demacia, near the borders walked someone who didn't seem to fit. She was different, even by the standards of those deemed as different. Purple skin was never easy to hide, her hair of the same purple and her golden eyes shined in her face. With her red armor shining Shyvana was walking along the wall of the border of the city. She simply needed time alone, the day had been rough with the other members of the Demacian guard.

Even with time, it seemed they would never truly change their opinion on her, so what if she was a bit angry… she had the right to be angry…maybe not, but it wasn't their business how she was feeling…

How would they feel if they could hear what the others said of them behind their backs? She did the same job as them, and she was good at it…so why do they needed to still judge her? Weren't they all Demacian, members of the same city… they were all living there…

She felt it burning in her chest…the fire and the rage…she was about to let it all out when she heard steps… she didn't want to scare whoever was coming in her direction.

"Shyvana! I knew it was you!"

Shyvana raised a brow at the voice owner. Luxanna?

"Lux? What brings you over here?"

Lux simply got closer now inspecting the floor.

"I was looking for some stones, I need them for runes"

Runes? Didn't she had taunted Ryze about them in their last match on the league? Something about not being able to remember spells… not of importance, but why did she wanted to master runes suddenly?

"Why the sudden interest on them?"

Lux smile was always fixed on her face, and Shyvana could always see that the smile was more of a forced thing, people always say hello to others as a courtesy, Lux was always smiling for the same concept, she wanted to be courteous.

But the smile Shyvana saw on Lux face and the glint in her eyes made it obvious this wasn't a formal smile, no, surprisingly it seemed to be the real deal, a happy smile on Lux face. She had to admit it was… kind of infectious. She found herself smiling a bit, surely something good had happened to bring out the true luminance of Lux.

"A friend let me to borrow a book on runes, and I want to try them, but for that I need some stones to test them first"

A friend, she didn't say a name, Shyvana thought that by this point on their friendship she knew all of Lux friends, mostly because she had the same friends as the prince.

"A special friend?"

Shyvana smirked at the intent of a joke, Lux giggled at seeing Shyvana trying to joke, still she did answer her question.

"Yeah, he is a mind reader, a great one at that, he can know what you are thinking… and he is good at listening, so he tries his best to help, even if is just with words, he has a magic that allows him to solve problems through them"

She had really exaggerated the abilities of Cid, but is not like Shyvana needed someone like Cid, she was more confident and level headed than others, surely, she didn't have any trouble deep inside her.

But to Shyvana it was an opposite of her. A mind reader, Shyvana often wished she could read minds as to be able to know what to tell the others for them to like her, to treat her as a fellow citizen, to share the bonds of camaraderie that the guards often showed between themselves…maybe… just maybe she would feel like she belonged to a world.

I am of two worlds, yet I belong to neither…

"Hey Shyv, you okay? You spaced out for a moment"

Her thoughts were stopped by Lux, and she was thankful, her distraction and her appearance had helped the rage inside of her to fuel down. She was having an idea, and hopefully she would get an answer without much troubles.

"Yeah, all good… hey Lux, think that friend of yours got a book on dragons? I would like to find some information"

Thinking it back, it had been a horrible try for a lie, Lux would probably see through it and start questioning her about it and then

"Yeah, he seems to have a book about anything in that office of his, surely, he has one on dragons, I think you might want to go in the afternoon, after all he said he was busy this morning"

Truth be told none of them knew that busy morning was about solving a crossword.

Lux knew what Shyvana was trying to do, she wanted to see Cid, she didn't know, and for once, she didn't really feel like knowing, what Shyvana needed help with, was her business only, and she would respect her privacy… surely, she could ask later Cid for details.

Shyvana felt relaxed at the fact that Lux seemed to have fell for her lie, or if she noticed, that she decided to not question her about it. Maybe this friend of Lux could help her. And hopefully he would be able to give her the answer she wanted…

"His name is Cid"

Shyvana attention was brought back to Lux, as she looked at her still smiling honestly.

"The name of my friend is Cid, he doesn't have a last name, you will like him, you will see"

As Lux smiled once more at Shyvana she started to look for stones, and Shyvana started to help her.

Shyvana thought that maybe, just maybe. It was okay to be hopeful about something.

 **Cut! Well I know this is a shorter one, but that is because the weekend is a busy time, fun enough I guess. But as I often say, we will see each other next time!**

 **Chapter 8: The fire inside and the battle bunny.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo everyone! Hope you all have a great start on the week, time to share this then. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: The fire inside and the battle bunny**

Cid found himself struggling with the crossword, is not that it was hard, but his mind was having troubles staying focused, he had a feeling that something was going to happen… or maybe paranoia had finally catch up with him.

"Whatever…. Okay let's see, come on brain help me with this one… a six-letter word for dragon…"

As Cid was pondering he heard an animated voice that had make him jump from his chair as he didn't notice the couple of girls entering his office.

"Shyvana! This is him!" Lux said as she pointed at him

"Shyvana? Mmm those are seven letters…... wait…Wyvern!" He tried to hide the crossword on the desk as he took on the sight in front of him.

Lux and her purple friend he quickly knew who it was…well not that quickly, Lux had been a lot of help saying her name, Shyvana the Half-Dragon.

"Hello Lux, sorry I was a bit busy as you saw…"

He looked embarrassed, and Lux did notice, still she would later complain about him doing a crossword in the middle of the day when he was supposed to be busy. Still she had more urgent matters to attend with him.

Shyvana found herself looking at the many books on the office, Lux hadn't lied when she said her friend had a book of many types around, she decided to consider them as Lux tried to make introductions of what brought them there.

"And that's pretty much the reason we are here, so I hope you can actually chat with her" Cid nodded once she finished.

"I see, Shyvana?"

The purple girl nodded at my direction, I must confess, I found her interesting, maybe it was that she reminded me of Lulu with the purple skin or the golden eyes, but in all honesty, she seemed nice. Still, time to be professional.

"Lux said you felt like chatting a bit?" Once again, she nodded but didn't muttered a word. Before I could say anything, Lux took the word.

"Shyv, you know, you can chat with him, right?"

It's not that she didn't knew that, but it was scary to expose herself to the mind reader… she didn't felt like it would be good, sure she wanted help but… what kind of dragon would fear a mind reader! She had to be brave.

"No need to feel afraid, whatever we speak here is not getting out of these walls"

Cid smiled thinking that is what she needed to hear to relax, but it had the opposite effect as Shyvana seemed to get really tense after he spoke, had he said something wrong? Shyvana seemed to look at Lux who found herself giggling at Shyvana.

"I told you he was a mind reader"

Ah, that made sense, Lux had probably joked like the prince of my skills at reading people, well it could easily be considered mind reading when he had some good guesses at times.

"Don't believe her, I'm a therapist, I'm good at knowing what people are thinking judging through their body language and how they speak"

Shyvana seemed clearly interested as she sat on the couch of the office when Lux pointed it to her, those golden eyes of her and her white fangs showed me she was clearly happy.

"Then… can you help me understand others better?"

Sorry, what? She wanted my help to understand people? I could read people, understand to an extent, but I wasn't a gold coin that everyone wished for, I mean, I try to avoid social gatherings all the time.

"I…Im sorry Shyvana, but Im not that much of a social person, I don't know if I can really help you with that"

Shyvana seemed down for a moment, but luckily for both social outcasts, Lux had been attentive to their interaction, sure none of them really fitted as social people, even Fiora was more social and all she did was challenge people on the honor of house Laurent. This two seemed to have the need of a push, Cid was adaptable, he could easily manage to survive her idea, and Shyvana was a royal guard, wasn't she? Surely, they would be fine. With her plan done she clapped to get their attention.

"Well you two, I think what both of you need is to go outside and breath the fresh air, so… out, both of you know, go to the park or something, don't come back till later"

As Lux took Shyvana and Cid by the arm both were surprised at the powerful grip of the girl, both Shyvana and Cid shared a thought in that moment _"She totally is Garen sister"_ finishing their thought they found themselves out of the office, as Cid tried to open he noticed how she had locked his door.

"Locked, and I doubt she is willing to open it, might as well go to the park then…" Cid said after one last try at opening the door.

Shyvana simply nodded, to say she felt awkward with the friend of Lux was an understatement. He might not be a mind reader, but his skill of understanding through body language and how people spoke was in her opinion the same as walking with a lie detector at her side…she didn't want to be judged…

"Oi! Hey, Shyvana are you coming?"

His voice took her out of her thoughts as she saw him standing waiting for her, well at least that was a good start, few people ever walked side by side with her, so at least Lux friend seemed positive on their forced walk around.

As she walked with him on the side she heard people speaking up, she steeled herself, she wouldn't let their words hurt her, so what if she was a deserter, what if she lacked a leg and… the hurting whispers weren't for her… but to the person at her side.

She noticed how Cid could walk but his leg obviously didn't follow at the same rhythm. That was all the confirmation she needed.

She was in no sense unable to show emotions, she was a master on showing her rage… the runic fire inside of her often made her quite the master on proving how angry she was, the only one who could calm her was Galio… he was a friend…but he didn't have a trouble fitting in. He knew who he was, and he was proud of it and showing off... but she couldn't just show her dragon self around.

It was because of this that she was always able to understand when others were starting to feel rage inside of them, and the more she heard the words people spoke about Cid she couldn't understand. Why he didn't show any rage, if anything he waved in their direction and was kind…why?

"There is no need for me to feed their anger, it will die out as long as I don't give them importance" he smiled looking at her golden eyes which showed surprise.

Shyvana eyes opened, she didn't even ask for an answer yet and he already knew what she was going to say…truly remarkable, she was enjoying this kind of communication, it made her feel…that someone else really got how she felt daily…

"Cheer up Shyvana, we are already here"

Shyvana looked at the park in front of her, she hadn't noticed when they reached their destination, she had been on thought too much regarding the so-called mind reader. She had to admit it was a fun system of communication, she didn't need to say anything and he seemed to understand what she was thinking…

"That's because you are pretty much an open book you know? You are really expressive with your body language Shyvana" Cid smiled looking at her expression of surprise.

He had to admit it, it was fun to hang with her, mostly because it was easy to understand her, Shyvana wore her emotions on her sleeves…or her armor? Point is she was too easy to read, he couldn't understand why people weren't able to understand others, especially in cases like Riven and Shyvana who were so easy to read.

"I see, I must confess is fun how you actually seem to be a mind reader, you simply look at me and then answer what I'm about to ask before I can even ask you" She chuckled at her thoughts before walking on the park.

As they walked on the park Cid took notice of how people were looking at them, some didn't care, others were surprised of seeing Shyvana in the presence of a coward. Others feared Shyvana… and some other fools simply thought she was there to arrest him… really, they should stop.

As they walked around the trees of the park Cid couldn't avoid smiling remembering how he had almost had received a silver bolt in the head courtesy of Vayne. Shyvana thoughts were happy at seeing that the part they were in lacked people around, so she decided to go for a bench near the fountain.

Cid followed her and sat beside her. When they made contact Shyvana couldn't avoid moving a bit farther from him, a challenging task seeing as the bench wasn't that big. She was in thought.

Simple moments like this, on silence simply enjoying the day brought memories of her late father… he had been great, always patient as he helped her growing up… it hadn't been fair… had she been just a full dragon would her father be alive?

A hand in her arm brought her out of her sour thoughts. Cid had his hand holding over her shoulder, his eyes were closed as he seemed to be relaxing on the bench.

"Don't sulk in the past… it won't bring back the ones that are gone…"

His expression was relaxed, yet she could feel the seriousness in the matter. It was her turn to speak up before he could ask.

"Is not fair though, my father did nothing but love me… and my mother went and killed him…all because I am…"

She could feel rage burning inside of her she stood up walking near the fountain, memories of Yvva flowed as she remembered how she killed her father, the old dragon mates fought till the end, Yvva had killed her father… and suddenly…

"Hey!" she shouted at her attacker. She had suddenly felt a projectile against her helmet… it was a gold coin?

Shyvana looked with murderous rage at the man who had dared to throw a gold coin at her head, had it not been for the helmet it might hurt in an insignificant amount, but how did he dare throw something at her like that.

"You might want to chill down, you are leaving scorch marks on the floor…"

Cid was still relaxed with his eyes seemingly closed, just enjoying the aura of the park, he had felt the odd change of temperature when Shyvana stood up, it was obvious she was changing, the fire in her feet seemed to prove it as she was leaving her steps marked on the stones.

"…Sorry…" Shyvana just let herself fall on the floor with her legs crossed, it seemed she would never be able to belong anywhere, not with her way of seeming to set everything on fire…her father had showed her that not everything in life could be handled with fire as she burned herself as a child…

She saw the offending gold coin at her side… why throw it to her in the first place…

"You know, supposedly the fountain grants you a wish, you just need to throw a coin, make your wish, and it supposedly will become true"

Cid words echoed in Shyvana, he had thrown the gold coin at her so she could make a wish? It wasn't like she didn't have gold but…

"Isn't it… kind of childish?"

Shyvana words echoed in the silence that surrounded them, Cid just shrugged before answering.

"It might be childish, but I think the fountain disagrees with you"

Pointing at the fountain, Shyvana decided to see it and true… the bottom of the fountain clearly shined in all kind of colors, it was full of coins…

"It might be childish Shyvana, but that doesn't stop people from trusting it because, what if your wish actually becomes true?" Cid smiled at the end of the phrase.

Shyvana looked at the gold coin in her hand and at the fountain. She didn't need to consider it for long. She threw the coin to the fountain, it made a splashing sound as it travelled to the bottom of the fountain, and she found herself smiling.

"What did you wish for?" Cid was curious as she had thrown his coin. Honestly, he didn't expect for her to do it…he was hoping of getting the coin back.

Shyvana smiled at him "Can't tell or it won't become true, don't you know that?"

She kept smiling while looking at the fountain, and Cid couldn't avoid chuckling at her words, it was true, you weren't supposed to tell your wish to others.

Shyvana was smiling not only in the outside, but in the inside as well as she considered what she had wished for… she didn't really need to get others… she needs to accept herself, to let the rage down for a while… after all, she does belong somewhere.

She was of two worlds, but she has a place on Demacia, she had friends after all, Prince Jarvan her closest friend as they had fought her mother together, Xin Zhao could be nice company, the man knew of silence, Luxanna…she could be weird at times, she knew more than she let on, but she was good in the heart, Galio, good old bunch of petricite with the biggest heart... she felt sad that they couldn't really chat more as he often needed magic to stay awake… and the so-called mind reader Cid…

She looked at the man who looked highly relaxed, she noticed he had seem to fall on a nap if his breathing proved anything, too relaxed it seemed. She couldn't avoid staring at his sleeping figure. The man was fun, but more than fun, he was weird.

He could read people, he could understand emotions, but what was the weird part, he could make people get out of whatever they were feeling, she had been furious and was about to burn the ground she was standing on, yet she ended up getting distracted as he knew how to get her attention away, what's more, the whole time they had been making their road to the park he never let her feel alone in her thoughts.

He often spoke and kept her distracted from the murmurs of people…

"Why are you so kind? Who hurt you? Why are you rejected by others… you who are human, but are rejected by them…as if you didn't belong with them"

Shyvana was of two worlds, and even if she felt she didn't belong, she had been proved she would always have a place in Demacia with her friends…

Was this why Lux was so happy? Because this guy could make problems seem less important? Shyvana found herself resting herself on the grass of the park, this time, without feeling that her rage would burn it… strangely. She felt relaxed.

She closed her eyes and let herself drift in relaxation, she deserved that much…

As both drifted in their relaxation, some passersby were surprised at the weird scene of a purple armored woman and a man sleeping. One on a bench and one on the grass, people often didn't sleep on the park after all.

After a while Shyvana was the first to move from her small nap, she noticed how Cid hadn't woken up. She decided to move him, Cid ended up getting awake from the sudden heat at his cheek.

"Wake up, temperature going to keep rising if you don't" She said with a smirk on her face as Cid stirred awake quickly at the prospect of a burning hand on his face.

"Thanks, next time you might as well splash water" he said with no actual anger or malice in his voice.

She pointed at her chest plate before speaking.

"Fire dragon, means no water out of nowhere… plus that would be weird, it will be like spitting all over you"

Both laughed at her intent on humor as they started the road back to his office, this time, without a care of whatever anyone would say about them as they went on their way. At the same time, Lux was almost over finishing the crossword, she just needed a five-letter animal that jumps around.

"Mmm… oh come on! I know that one, is slipping of my tongue…is so obvious!"

As she was in thought of a word that had suddenly left her abandoned in despair, a purple flash in the room indicated a visit. As Lux saw the figures she was quite surprised, it was a summoner and Riven was using a…..

"Dang it!" She could only let herself collapse on the desk at the word that suddenly had decided to take vacations away.

The summoner was surprised at seeing another champion in the office of the therapist, it seemed the rumors were true, he was highly good if he received champions on his office… surely, they would give him the announcement soon.

"Excuse me, Luxanna Crownguard right? Do you know where is the therapist?"

His voice brought Lux out of her thoughts on the crossword away as she took on their presence more formally.

"Oh, my apologies, he should be coming here soon"

As if on cue Cid and Shyvana were entering the office laughing. To be more exact Shyvana was laughing and Cid was surprised at taking on the presence of Riven…

"Why are you wearing bunny ears?" He asked surprised, she was wearing a tight dress and heels, she had a belt in the middle part, and well for a lack of a better term, she looked uncomfortable wearing it.

"Bunny! Of course!" Lux caught the attention of all the ones inside the office as she finished the crossword and gave it to Cid.

"There, solved the whole thing, feel free to thank me later. I think you will be busy so I will take Shyvana with me, have an enjoyable time with the bunny, don't play so much with her ears though"

She snickered as she left the room with a surprised Shyvana as she took on the appearance of Riven, Cid and Riven were both red on their faces at the joke of Lux, the summoner was holding his laugh as much as possible, seeing that the effort was proving to be useless he quickly went away in a flash of purple.

Now there were only two people in the office. One looking as casual as always, and the other one in a dress. One awkward dress that left no space for imagination.

Both stayed in silence, she decided to sit on the couch as usual, not noticing the way she looked. Cid decided to go for a coat in the back part of the office. Once he found it he offered the coat to Riven who took it rather fast.

"…thanks" She sounded relieved

"Don't mention it…. like really don't mention this to anyone" Cid sounded relieved too.

Both nodded in silence agreement that this never happened so there was no need to ask. Riven was the first to break the silence.

"I had a match today… a practice one, still it went good, though I had to use this…. Clothes for the match" She sounded happy until the last part

"I'm glad to hear you were allowed in a practice match, though I thought they had said you wouldn't be allowed to do that" He asked with real curiosity in his voice. Not the curiosity of finding out information, but rather honest on what brought the change.

Riven smiled "They said I'm looking more relaxed so they thought the whole therapy thing is working, and because of that they allowed the match"

He asked too fast without thinking properly "Why the suit though?" he had just broken their silent agreement…

She looked flustered for a moment "Sometimes…. We use different clothes for the matches…is mainly for fun… I kind of lost my other suit so…I used this" She pointed at her ears.

"Honestly you never strike me as the bunny type… I thought you would be more into dogs"

She laughed for a moment before answering back.

"Bunnies are nice, don't take me wrong, I like animals in general. But this seemed like the easiest suit I could get back then… you kind of rent them for an occasion and give them back… and…"

I nodded knowing what had happened them.

"The lady offered you the suit and you couldn't say no, because you… got flustered?"

At this Riven blushed in embarrassment simply nodding. He couldn't get it though, she was a highly trained soldier, one incredible one at that, but out of the arena and the battlefield, she was as human as anyone else.

"Yeah… pretty much, and Sona didn't help me out either…she told me I should use it…"

Riven took a crumbled paper out of the fake sleeve she had. It simply read _You should use it!_ It had a smiling face, and judging by the beautiful hand writing it was obvious Sona was excited at the prospect of seeing Riven in the dress… was she interested in Riven in that way? Well he didn't really have any proof… better avoid any judgements, he is a therapist.

"In your defense… it looks good on you" He got embarrassed, he didn't often spoke of stuff like that, people seemed to forget he wasn't one for social protocols.

Riven just nodded in thanks.

They proceeded to simply chat about the books that Sona had recommend her to read, she was proud of herself for being able to finish one book. Cid didn't have the heart to tell her that reading a child book full of pictures wasn't so great. Still, her intention was there, and he wouldn't make her effort feel less.

Neither of them knew the mess outside, of how a Lady of Luminosity was trying to peak through the lock of the door and a Half Dragon was trying her hardest to convince her to stop that as it was embarrassing that people were starting to ask what they were doing.

"Stupid runes, I can't hear anything going there" Lux seemed to find herself in the challenge of trying to peak through the lock at whatever she could see as the office windows weren't an option. Cid would notice her immediately.

"Shouldn't we be going? I doubt Cid would appreciate you trying to sneak on their chat" Shyvana was trying to reason with her stubborn friend, she knew it was pretty much futile, when Lux was locked on something she really wouldn't retreat from her plan. Still she had to try, she owes that much to Cid after today.

"Aren't you curious what is their relation? I mean surely she chose to dress like that to catch his attention… think about it, a champion and a civilian, two outcasts in love, lovers under the sky that rejects both and…"

People started to hear Lux and Shyvana felt she had no other option… She increased the temperature on the door knob slightly burning Lux forcing her to retreat from it.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Lux looked flustered at Shyvana. She smirked in return looking at Lux face.

"I doubt he would appreciate us sneaking, plus people are starting to stare at us, I doubt Cid wants the attention, so come on. Time to go back"

Lux tried again to touch the door but felt clearly how the temperature behind her seemed to rise. She decided she could just ask Cid instead of testing her luck with Shyvana.

"If I didn't know you Shyvana, I would dare say you are jealous" Lux tried to reel Shyvana in her game, sadly for her she didn't pick the bait.

"My apologies Lux, but whatever Cid does or who with he relates is not our business" Shyvana answered with cool in her voice, she remembered what she thought on the fountain and thought of Jarvan, bringing a smile to her face she kept walking with Lux trying to keep making questions at her.

Back in the office Riven was relaxing while keeping up her review of the practice match, she had made it through without dying against her opponents. She explained how she had fought against the master duelist. Cid could only imagine the flustered face of Fiora at her inability to stop Riven. It seemed Riven had been able to beat her through raw power rather than finesse.

Surely Fiora didn't took it well, still if he had to choose who to cheer for in a match he would always root for Riven, nothing against Fiora, but Riven was his friend, it would look bad to not cheer on his friend.

"I'm glad you made it through the match like that, I'm sure you will be able to go back to the formal matches soon"

Riven smiled at his praise but looked at him without doubt in her eyes.

"Yeah… though you will have to be the one to decide that, you know the summoners take your opinion on high regard" She smiled at him, he had been a positive influence in her. Even if writing and reading didn't really work as fighting skills, it helped her relax before the matches, and that was good for her.

Cid smiled at the praise from Riven. It was good to know he was helping her relax, maybe she hadn't voiced it in her words, but he could feel her gratitude. Riven was the most open person he had met, she didn't really hide things. Good or bad, he couldn't tell, but at least it made things easier when they chatted. To think that it hasn't been that long since they started therapy.

Riven relaxed on the couch looking at the roof, therapy was nice, mostly because it allowed her to just relax. There wasn't anything to do really. She could freely speak her mind and doubts without fear, and that was good, plus she had been able to become friends with Cid, and increase her friendship with Sona… still there was something she needed to do…

"Cid, how good are you at doing therapy for two people…."

This caught him off guard, mostly because the sudden change in her attitude. He steadied himself and got ready because he understood where things were going.

"…Good enough, is not hard. Is the same process I use on the one on one basis… but judging by where this is going, I would need a third involved who could avoid you two of hurting each other."

Riven nodded. She knew what she needed to do.

"Good… I would really like if you could…speak with Yasuo while I speak my part with him…"

Riven seemed nervous… she knew something, but he wouldn't pry. He would be not only a friend, but a professional.

"I will do my best, so when do you want to do this?"

A purple flash of light appeared with a summoner in it, before he could say anything Riven took the lead.

"Right now, if possible, what do you say? Feel like making a trip to the Institute of War?" She smiled offering him a hand. In the past soldiers would take the other arm, to salute, a symbol of trust…and check if there wasn't any dagger hidden. Cid took her arm in a firm and resolute salute.

The summoner didn't understood what was happening, but before he could ask Cid decided to speak

"Mind taking me to institute? I need to speak up with another champion together with Riven"

The summoner was in a frantic state trying to ramble and solve the confusion in his mind, but Cid knew exactly how to deal with people like that

"Your superiors would be quite impressed with your dedication on the job, I mean taking the initiative making sure I make my way safely to the institute fast"

The summoner simply stopped trying to solve the questions in his mind, he knows was only thinking of the opportunity of a promotion… no more teleporting duties, maybe he would be able to take the test to becoming a summoner for the battlefields… yeah… take initiative.

"Of course, sir! I will take you both right now, I'm quite proficient in the teleport spell, I can't take the three of us to the institute faster than a flash!"

Cid kept his laugh in control, he knew he would fall for that, the man was obviously looking to advance faster in his work, like many others with similar reactions, Riven simply looked impressed at how Cid had solved his transportation problem.

In a flash of purple light both disappeared from the office together with the summoner.

Not much later Riven and the summoner were standing, and Cid felt a bit of nausea. Riven looked at him and took his arm to help him to stand straight.

"Is quite weird the first times, but you get used to it" Riven smiled a bit, moment like this made her understand Cid wasn't as invulnerable as he might seem on his office, he was human in all the senses.

"Thanks… hopefully I won't be needing to teleport in a while…" He breathed in relaxation. He told the summoner to go get them a big room for him to work and to get Yasuo there.

The summoner had gone away running fast, seemingly to inform his superiors of the visit of the therapist so they could prepare installations for him to work on this special case and said he would send someone for Yasuo.

Many who were walking around the area looked at the pair walking on the hallways, Riven was not someone unnoticed, lots of champions knew of her, her partner was the surprise, he seemed to normal… and he didn't wore robes so he wasn't a summoner, so what was he doing in there? Even the guys in the kitchen and those who cleaned the place wore uniforms.

Cid could only think at the variety of people and the place, and all the surrounding champions. They were approached by a huge green mass… who was he? Riven solved the mystery for him as she waved at the green mass.

"Hello Zac" She smiled at him and the green mass formed into a more human form and wave at them with his big arms. He looked quite big in the opinion of Cid.

"Greetings Riven! Who is your friend!" His voice had impressed him as he didn't expect to hear a voice. Champions were indeed strange. He didn't notice when Riven introduced him.

"He is Cid, he comes to help me with… a situation…" She looked down for a moment, something both noticed.

"Can I help?" Zac asked sounding hopeful, maybe Cid didn't know much of green masses that could speak, but he was alive. And he communicated in a human way. And he noticed he wanted to help, truly wanted to help, it seemed Zac had a golden heart… did he had a heart?

"Sure, you can big guy, I need someone to make sure Riven doesn't get hurt" Cid said with confidence, as if nothing was weird, as if he was speaking with another human, not a talking hulking green mass.

Zac smiled and hugged both, Riven looked awkward at the hug, and honestly he was too but, it felt…weird yet he could totally understand that the green giant was happy and he was simply showing his happiness.

"Thanks! You can trust me Cid! I will make my best to keep her out of harm!" He proceeded to move around behind Riven seemingly like a body guard making sure no one approached… he even seemed to have turned a part of his body into glasses to make him look like the bodyguards.

Cid smiled at the show and back at Zac giving him a thumb up in approval of his look. Zac answered back the gesture and Riven could only snort at the silly scene she was trapped in. she was thinking that as weird as it was, it seemed like something that Cid would be able to do, adapt fast to the situation and make the best of it.

Before they could speak anything else a summoner flashed in golden light near them.

"My apologies for the delay, we got the installations ready, should I take you two there?" said the soft voice coming from the hooded figure.

This summoner didn't seem to be droning like others…she sounded interested in the whole thing.

"Three, I will be needing Zac help too."

The summoner nodded, Cid could almost swear he heard a light chuckle coming from the robe before they appeared in a huge room. There were two couches and plenty of chairs, books were in the corners of the room and a huge window illuminated the whole room with the light of the day, though he could see magical lights in the room corners.

What was more impressive to him was how just in a second when he felt wind around them, Zac had gotten in the middle of all of them and had a man inside of him squirming to get out.

"Let me out!" Said an angry voice, Cid looked at the figure trapped inside the balloon that was Zac. He wore his hair long in a huge ponytail. Blue pants and a blue robe covered his torso and he could see how he seemingly tried to reach for his sword that was being hold by one of Zac extremities.

Leg or hand he couldn't say, Zac was pretty much a balloon with the man inside of him.

"I'm going to guess by the rage… that this guy is Yasuo right?"

Riven nodded, never letting her eyes look away of Yasuo.

The summoner was in silence watching the whole scene. It seemed the institute had just gotten interesting, and all it took for it was a civilian visit.

 **CUT! Well that was fun! Hope you will like it, next time we see the therapy for their confrontation on chapter 9!**

 **Again thanks everyone who reads the story or leaves a review, thanks everyone. See ya on the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Clash of the strongest winds.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Been doing well everyone? Hopefully you have been well, thanks for everyone who follows and reviews this story, thank you everyone, it means a lot. To my guest who enjoyed the fact that this is not a harem xD glad you enjoy it, personally I like to believe in J4XShyvana, still that's only my opinion as others will differ, but you aren't here for this! Let's go to Chapter 9!**

 **Oh a question for all, so far in the lore, we still don't know if it was actually Riven who killed the Ionian elder?**

 **Chapter 9: Clash of the strongest winds.**

"Honestly, you both need to stop this. I won't be able to work if you keep like this"

After Zac freed Yasuo and made him sit in one of the couches he kept staring at Riven, reason why Zac was sitting in a chair in the middle. He had got the order of Cid to stay in the middle, if Yasuo or Riven tried anything he would stop them instantly. The champion was great to break up fights and Cid was thankful at that.

Now the problem was it had been 15 minutes, and neither side seemed want to speak, Yasuo kept looking at Riven and she kept looking at him. Zac kept looking to each other, and the summoner behind Cid was simply sitting in a chair seeing all the scene unfolding. He wanted to make sure they spoke out whatever it was needed.

"So, will either of you speak or should I do this through my finger?"

Now all their stares went to him at his words, Riven was curious as to what did he meant, Yasuo simply seemed lost, and Zac seemed to focus on his finger, as if waiting for something to happen, even the summoner tried to fake she wasn't focusing on Cid finger.

Cid raised his index finger and started to wave it while his eyes were closed. No one in the room seemed to understand why he was humming while doing this process, but with the same quickness it started it ended when he shouted.

"You! Speak!"

He had pointed at Yasuo. For a moment, the swordsman was lost looking at the offending finger pointing at him. Still he seemed to understand the order and spoke.

"This is all your fault; this whole problem is your fault!"

Anger, nothing uncommon, Cid noticed how he seemed to tense his hand muscles while in anger, seemingly trying to clutch his sword which was on the custody of Zac. Well properly speaking it was inside of him. Semantics.

"What is my fault?!"

Anger on both sides. Well is to be expected, though Cid would take Riven more seriously if she wasn't still wearing the bunny ears. He kept looking at the shouting match looking for information without interrupting.

The death of an elder, the people that came after Yasuo, the death of his brother, how the elder was killed by a wind technique. A wind technique? Like her Wind Slash?

"Time out both of you"

His voice was even, he had collected enough information from both and had seen their actions, now it was time to test his ability to the max.

"Yasuo, you blame Riven for the death of the elder" It wasn't a question. Yasuo nodded in silence. He then looked at Riven.

"Riven, you killed the elder in the war" Again, he was stating a fact, it wasn't hard to line the dots on their stories.

"Still, I think you are to blame Yasuo. Had you stayed with the elder he might have survived with your help. Still honestly, I can't blame you for joining the battlefield"

He looked at both before stretching in the chair, their shouting match had been quite the simple thing, both couldn't lie if they wanted. Riven was a horrible liar, and Yasuo was too hasty, he didn't think his movements he just acted. Meaning he didn't had time to make a lie.

"Riven, you acted in the name of Noxus, no matter what I think of that, you were following orders, though that doesn't make it right, but I can't blame you either"

He breathed, his next words would really leave an impact on them for sure. Cid knew it would.

"I think you are both to blame on this whole problem, both of you carry lots of anger, Yasuo, killing Riven won't bring you forgiveness, it won't do any good to either of you. Riven, lamenting the past won't help you heal either, both of you need to look forward"

Yasuo grip hardened in his legs. He was angry, and that was common, Cid knew that Yasuo wouldn't like the approach of live and forget. As if on cue Zac spoke.

"You mean, just keep moving, forward right? Nothing they do will bring back to live the others who are already gone"

Cid smiled at Zac while nodding, if the two of them didn't got his words, he was happy to see Zac understood.

Behind the summoner was smiling, the therapist was good. Cid was good.

Yasuo was in conflict, he wanted to have his sword back and kill Riven right there. But the man was right, even Zac said it… doing that wouldn't bring them back. It wouldn't bring Yone back. It wouldn't really bring forgiveness. It would only bring another corpse to the kill count in his back.

Riven wasn't in conflict, sure she felt angry at the insults Yasuo had thrown at her. She was angry he blamed her, but therapy had made her understand the meaning of Cid words, the whole reason she had wanted his help today was for this… to end the petty conflict and keep forward… it was time to say it.

"I'm willing to face the elders of Ionia to explain what happened"

Yasuo anger faded. Like the mightiest wind dissipates when crashing against a mountain, Yasuo anger went away becoming confusion, why would she say that? If she dared to put a step on Ionia champion status or not, she wouldn't be really welcomed by the elders… why take the risk?

"I want to keep moving forward… and that means accepting the past happened. I will speak with your elders and explain what happened… I can't promise it will fix your title as the Unforgiven, but if there is a chance for you to receive pardon, then I will do it. That is what I wanted to speak today"

Riven eyes shined with determination, her eyes showed how serious she was, nothing was a lie in her words, not that she could make a convincing lie either.

Cid looked proud at Riven, surely, she wouldn't have any problem looking for the redemption she wanted. He stood up and patted Riven in the arm.

"I think you should accept her offer Yasuo, it could help both of you"

Cid smiled at Yasuo who was confused at the whole scene. He wanted to believe that this was a charade, that he could just say she was lying… but he knew, no, more than knowing he could feel it, she was being honest.

"I will take you on that…"

In a surprising act, he seemed to offer his hand to Riven. Cid, Zac and Riven herself couldn't believe he was so willing to accept it. Both swordsmen shook their hands, Riven had a faint smile on her face. She had taken a huge step today.

"Will do, we can go to Ionia whenever you want"

Yasuo nodded, the handshake broken he looked at Cid, he wore a serious expression on his face, and for what Cid could notice he seemed to be…fidgeting in his own way, he didn't seem to be able to speak up.

"Whatever it is, just say it"

Cid smiled afterwards enjoying the surprise expression on Yasuo face. He simply nodded, the resolution flowing back on his eyes.

"Your skill on reading minds is impressive… I was wondering, how good are you with kids?"

Well now it was Cid turn to be surprised, he wasn't expecting a question like that, honestly, he wasn't bad with kids, they tended to be easier to keep on place, teenagers, they were a tad more problematic to him, not much though, so his answer came eloquently.

"Eh? I guess I can manage them, why?"

Yasuo smiled and seemed to breath in relaxation.

"Good, I couldn't bring her with me to see the elders, Taliyah you can come in"

From the door of the room entered a girl running, her tanned skin remembered Cid of the people from the deserts who often travelled far. The desert nomads, good people from what he heard. Her clothes looked funny as if some bits were…

"Stone?"

Taliyah got close to Yasuo hugging him. The man looked like an awkward parent trying to keep his child relaxed.

"I was worried! They suddenly took you here and they told me I couldn't enter without your permission!"

Taliyah eyes showed she was truly worried, there wasn't really anger, but Cid could see something funny in them, like if she tried to keep herself in control, it was confusing to him, why would a child need to keep in control?

"Stoneweaver, please relax, Yasuo is okay, he just had… couple therapy?"

The summoner who spoke looked at Cid for confirmation, before he could answer he found his personal space invaded by the girl in question, so, Taliyah the Stoneweaver was it.

"Why did Yasuo needed couple therapy? Isn't he single? Who are you? And why do you don't look like the summoners?"

Too many questions, too fast for Cid liking, and he was worried, surely the reason Yasuo had asked him if he was good with children was because…

"You will be staying with him a few days, I will be visiting the Ionian elders, until I come back he will take care of you"

Taliyah looked dumbfounded at this revelation.

"He doesn't look that reliable… why are you leaving me with him?"

Yasuo chuckled. In Cid eyes for all he knew Yasuo was probably the girl's dad.

"He is more reliable than you can imagine, he is a mind reader"

At this Taliyah got her arms crossed looking at Cid.

"Prove it, what Im thinking right now?"

In Cid mind one thing was crossing it with the speed of the rays of light. "Easy, too easy". He looked at her, her posture, the way her arms were crossed, the way her eyes looked at Riven occasionally before going back to Yasuo and Cid.

"You are angry that you can't go with him, and you feel like you don't need someone to look out for you because you can take care of yourself, also you don't really like the idea of Riven and Yasuo going alone, I would dare say you were thinking that"

With a smile Cid ended his speech leaving a dumbfounded Taliyah for the second time today.

She couldn't believe it, he had got it, it was a good thing he didn't look deeper in her mind, she wouldn't have wanted her privacy invaded, it was enough with the summoners trying all the time to see deep in her mind, but this was different, she didn't felt any oppressive feelings in her head, nor the voice of someone speaking to reveal anything. He simply looked at her and that was enough to read her mind.

"You are scary…"

Cid laughed openly at that. Riven laughed too, she knew he wasn't even remotely scary when you got to know him, what's more, he wasn't a mind reader at all, people needed to stop believing that rumor of his abilities. He was the most human of all the people in the room, no magic, no skills out of human bounds, he only was good at reading people.

Zac didn't know why they were laughing but he still joined the laughs. Yasuo and Taliyah looked confused. And before anyone could say anything else they heard the clapping of the summoner who had brought them to the room.

"Is good all went well, but now Cid we need to chat"

Cid looked at the robe figure, he already knew that the summoner was going to tell him, he had suspicions about it.

"As you know you been helping the champions of the league, and so…"

She looked in her robes for something, everyone in the room could swear they heard a slight curse going out while she looked. She took out a piece of paper

"An invitation to work here, you see we kind of need help with some of the members of league, you would be given private quarters if you so desire, food would run on our part, so we would appreciate if you could…where are you going?"

In the middle of the sentence Cid had started to make his way out through the door ushering everyone out of the room as fast as possible.

"Oh, well you know I have a tight agenda, I need to go back to my office and need to take the dog to the school and feed the children you know?"

Cid was one incredible liar, but he wasn't thinking as straight as he wanted, he didn't want to work for the league, not in their main quarters at least.

"Cid... you know you can't go away without someone teleporting you right?"

Riven, voice of reason had spoken.

"Is just… I was hoping to keep my own office… is just, no offense, I don't think the league suits me"

Cid was a simple man, no need for luxury or titles, he enjoyed the feeling of being invisible, the less people that could notice him in the crowd the better, that's why he avoided things like parties to begin with. But another part of him thought that maybe this could be the chance, a new beginning maybe.

"Don't worry, this place is friendly…most of the time"

Zac smiled at Cid noticing the man needed a bit of advice and was happy to help. He was enjoying the fact Yasuo wasn't so angry as the beginning, and seeing Riven laughing was something new to him. Surely the whole place would benefit of his presence.

"Well, I will take your word on it big guy" With a smile Cid looked back at the summoner.

"When do I begin?"

Cid could feel the radiance of the summoner happiness.

"Right now, if possible, we will get your quarters ready, but I would really appreciate if you would follow me to your new office"

With quick steps, she took his hand ushering him through the door. Riven and Zac followed fast behind, Yasuo didn't knew if he should follow, but seeing the others doing it decided to do so. Taliyah was simply hoping that the recent events would make Yasuo reconsider leaving her with the mind reader.

"Can't someone else take care of me master?"

She hoped to sound convincing, but judging by Yasuo attention on keeping up the pace on following the others she could guess her answer.

"I don't trust many little sparrow, and this man seems to be honest in his act. So, I can be sure he will keep an eye on you while I'm gone"

Taliyah simply let out a sigh as they reached their destination, a small room full of books. Seems the summoners had taken the liberty of taking Cid stuff away while he was on the institute.

"You will find all your stuff on place, just like in your office"

Cid chuckled.

"Yeah, should have guessed you would try to do something like this, well, one thing to do then"

Cid looked at everyone and started to lightly usher them to the door.

"Out, I want to sleep"

Before anyone could say anything else they found themselves out in the hall with the door closed in front of them. Everyone was slightly surprised, Taliyah found herself smiling, that had been fun. Riven was the first to break the silence.

"Well, that was a really Cid thing to do. Didn't expected anything else, I will be going to my quarters then. Tell me when we are going Yasuo"

She waved at them and left. Zac decided to go away while simply waving at everyone. The summoner shrugged and left while laughing at the crazy therapist that had taken a place on the institute quarters. The league had just obtained a therapist, and everyone would surely visit him in the institute.

"Master…are you sure of this?"

Yasuo shrugged while looking at the door.

"He is honest, that much is obvious, so yeah the decision stays. You are to stay with him until I'm back"

She sighed in defeat. Looking at the plate on the door.

 _Cid: Therapy for champions at low cost._

"Does he even charge for that?"

 **CUT! Hey everyone! Sorry I know this is a bit shorter than usual, but mostly just wanted to say hey I'm back, work got more relaxed so I can come again to write again daily or at least 3 chaps for week.** **See ya all on the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 10: A Shuriman Sparrow and the weight of sand.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! Hope all your week been going well. Let's go!**

 **Chapter 10: A Shuriman Sparrow and the weight of sand.**

The Shuriman Sparrow, known for being free and the friendliest of birds, usually they have a sharp sight that allows them to scavenge for seeds and food on the deserted plains of Shurima. A bird that flies free and for long distances, the symbol of freedom.

Freedom which a little sparrow was lacking right now.

"Come on, I can take care of myself, you know that master"

Taliyah was still trying to convince her master and friend as they walked in the direction of a door with a simple plate on it. Is not like she disliked the mind reader… honestly, she just felt a bit creeped out at the fact someone could just see inside people minds, what if he saw her fears? Or her hopes and dreams and mocked her…

She disliked the idea of someone having such an easy access to her mind. No one should be allowed to just freely get inside the minds of others, it just wasn't natural to her. That and she might just dislike the man a bit.

"My decision is final, you are staying, and he will look out for you until I'm back, I don't trust many, and I'm willing to trust him after watching his abilities"

Yasuo was surprised at how easily he had been able to read their minds, surely someone with such a gift on the field of the mind wouldn't be caught by surprise, and this made him the best choice on looking out for Taliyah as he was gone.

The institute was after all a place for research, and he didn't like the idea of summoners bothering the little sparrow trying to recreate her powers. The world was fine with one stoneweaver, there was no need to go around making artificial ones.

"Okay master…but he tries anything funny and I will put him under the ground"

Yasuo smiled doubting a man like Cid could be one to try something like that.

When they reached the door, and knocked they heard snoring come to a halt, from the other side also came the sound of rushing to the door, Cid opened, his hair a mess and his glasses out of place.

"Sorry, just woke up, is hard to know the time in this place if you ask me"

Yasuo looked dumbfounded at the man, maybe it was a wrong idea… he did look rather messy, had yesterday been just a fluke… it was too late to find someone else though, he would just have to risk it and hope he only was messy in the mornings.

"Greetings Cid, as our agreement I came to leave Taliyah under your care, don't worry, she can take care of herself, don't forget to feed her though"

Yasuo intent of a joke was received by a snort from Cid and a hit to the ribs courtesy of Taliyah. Cid smiled at Yasuo

"Will do, don't worry Yasuo, everything will be okay when you come back"

With a nod Yasuo left looking at Taliyah once again. His eyes highly focused being serious.

"Behave, don't forget what you know"

She nodded before answering back

"Will do master"

With a nod Yasuo left, in the corner of the hallway the figure of Riven could be seen waving at Cid, he waved back seeing the pair leaving their sight. With hope, all would be going well for them on Ionia. Now… now he had to focus on the girl beside him.

"So… where can I get breakfast here?"

Taliyah looked at him and simply made a sign for him to follow, no words were exchanged during the walk to the dining hall of the institute. Cid was taking notes on the many reactions of summoners and people with uniforms who were moving stuff around and cleaning, he could see how they obviously looked at him and heard their small murmurs of gossip of who he was.

"Well, just find something of your liking and get it on a plate, it doesn't get simpler than that"

Cid was impressed with the sheer size of the dining hall, but taking in account probably over hundreds of people were there he guessed it was normal. He saw the many tables separated around, he had the chance to see some familiar faces in the corners.

He had the chance to see Lux waving at his direction, he also got to see Vayne seemingly taking a fruit on her plate before going to a corner in the shadows in the company of a man dressed in white, he seemed to share Vayne aura of being a hunter.

As he approached to get some oranges he was slightly pushed to the side by a man with a captain hat.

"Sorry boy, those are mine"

With a chuckle, the huge figure left taking all the oranges with him.

"Well, I didn't want an orange either way…"

As he sighed looking at the apples he could hear a light giggle behind him, it sounded familiar…

"You already have enough orange in you Cid, I would suggest something more purple or even golden"

Lulu giggle at Cid, he looked at her small figure and Pix who was hovering in front of him making a sort of salute. He laughed a bit before making a salute to him and Lulu.

"Good to see you Lulu, having breakfast?"

Lulu laughed a bit before making a salute to him and pointing to the purple fruit beside him.

"They are nice because they taste purple, so I always have some in breakfast"

"Oh, that's nice, well I need to find Taliyah, Yasuo told me to look after her"

Lulu smiled at him seemingly having started to eat in front of him. It was fun and childish, but for a weird reason Cid felt that Lulu was older than him… call it a hunch.

"Well you won't have a trouble with that, she is in that table"

Cid nodded at Lulu before looking behind him and seeing the table she had pointed, he could see Taliyah eating a simple light breakfast, at her side was a huge figure. He looked a huge figure seemingly reading…was he a dog? As if on cue he could hear the voice of Lulu.

"Nasus, he might just be the golden you need in your day, he is big but he is nice…he could use a bit more of purple at times"

Nasus was really a sort of humanoid dog, maybe the drawing Riven had made wasn't so far out of reality, Riven often said he could be a strong force. It was fun to finally see him. Before he made his way, he thanked Lulu who just ignored him in favor of the purple fruits. Pix had done a small wave to him as if to tell him not to worry.

In the end when he sat on the table he could see Nasus looking at him.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, what is your business in this table?"

His voice sounded solemn, as if he carried with him the experience of many years behind. Way too many for him to even imagine. It took him a bit to speak again as he got distracted looking at the golden warrior.

"Sorry, I'm Cid, therapist for the institute…Yasuo told me to look after Taliyah"

Nasus looked at Taliyah who just nodded in disagreement.

"No way, you think Yasuo would leave me with anyone?"

She thought maybe she could use Nasus help to make Cid go away and so she could be free to relax alone without the need of someone looking for her. Nasus was in thought thinking of the veracity of the statement, for one side he knew Yasuo didn't trusted Taliyah with many, he didn't trust anyone really… so what could be so interesting of this man?

"If you don't mind, what makes you so special…therapist?"

Cid smiled and felt the subtle challenge Nasus was making. With quick eyes and attention to detail he saw all he needed to see to answer.

"Nothing special, no need for you to ready your staff, I'm just a therapist, I'm good at reading people, I know you are wondering what makes me so worthy of Yasuo trust"

Nasus eyes didn't show any surprise, if anything he hummed in approval, his thoughts had been right on place. He knew something had to be special on him, and being able to see the obvious signals he showed on purpose showed he was good at details.

"I must say, I hadn't seen someone with keen ability on observation, a therapist… must I guess you are good on the field of the mind?"

Cid nodded and Nasus let his staff again taking back his attention to his book on his other hand.

"I see, people often have problems distinguishing between reading minds and being able to understand the inner workings of the mind… I see why Yasuo would deem you trustworthy then"

Before Cid could ask anything else he noticed Nasus was deep in his book, so any intent on conversation would be futile. As he sat and decided to eat his apple he noticed Taliyah seemingly to stare at him. Seems her plan hadn't worked as she hoped for.

She was surprised, the curator of the sands had just accepted Cid, maybe his years of knowledge made it easier for him to understand, but she felt relieved, seems he couldn't read minds, Nasus had just said he was good at understanding the inner workings of the mind…. Whatever that really meant.

As the silence took control of the table, Cid simply ate the rest of his apple and Taliyah kept in her musings, it was hard to know how much time flew around in the peace of the table, silence was a good company for Cid, and for Taliyah it was nice to simply be without problems. For Nasus silence was a time of reflection.

The therapist, Cid, seemed interesting, not many decided to focus their knowledge on the field of the mind, it was a field that didn't gave as much recognition, it wasn't showy to put in a better term, it was highly subtle and required immense amounts of knowledge and even then, it needed knowledge of other areas to be properly applied.

Understanding the mind was one thing, understanding the mind of someone else was something else entirely. No one was the same, this sense of uniqueness is what brought the problem of mastering the knowledge of the mind. To see someone so young who had seemingly mastered the knowledge was impressive and curious. After all, the look of adventure and physical endeavors tend to be more on the side of young ones.

Still, he was curious about his prosthetic leg. He was too young to require one… still to him most of the members of the institute were young, he had seen his fair share of sunsets go by, and he knew an effortless way to figure things out.

As Nasus left his book down he looked at Cid who seemed to observe everyone around.

"Excuse me Cid… could I invite you for a friendly chat at the library?"

The attention of both Cid and Taliyah got caught at the offer. Cid grinned, he loved the idea of seeing what kind of knowledge could the library offer.

"Sure, anytime in particular?"

Nasus nodded.

"Tomorrow would be a fine time, ask anyone and they will point you to the library, now, I must bid you both farewell, therapist, Stoneweaver."

As he bid them goodbye with a nod of his head Taliyah could only stay in curiosity at what might Nasus want to ask Cid, anyone who had been on the institute for long knew Nasus often questioned people on the library, it just came natural, like if his presence on the library made you speak the truth. Maybe he truly was the master inside the library.

A small tap on her shoulder took Taliyah out of her thoughts. Cid pointed at the hallway.

"So, ready to go? I don't get nothing to do so I was hoping to see the garden I heard of."

Taliyah smiled, the garden, surely, she could get rid of Cid and leave her with the rest of the day free to herself, who knows maybe even reach Yasuo in Ionia with someone teleporting her. She took a running start motioning him to follow her

"Sure, follow me! Is not that hard to find the garden"

Cid noticed how she smiled and a part of him suspected that it wasn't because she loved the garden. He tried to keep her pace, the girl was fast, it was as if the stone floor of the institute helped Taliyah into moving faster.

Once Taliyah motioned him into a door he saw a marvelous field full of life in front of him. It was incredible a garden so big was inside the wall of the institute, but in a way it felt good to know something like this could grow surrounded by walls of stone. As he kept walking into the garden amazed by it Taliyah was following his steps. Not close to him of course.

She was expectant of waiting, she knew she would surely be reacting soon, probably… in just a second… where was Zyra?!

Taliyah ended up kicking a flower in her fit of rage and suddenly she found herself surrounded by vines. As she yelped in surprise Cid amazement of the garden faded to turn into surprise at looking at Taliyah on the ground. Before he could ask he heard a female voice closing by.

"Take careful steps next time Stoneweaver, I don't enjoy people stepping on my garden"

Cid could totally hear the emphasis on "my garden" he observed the woman in front of him, she had with her a feeling of ethereal beauty, he didn't need to ask Taliyah to understand that the woman who seemed to have the features of a plant wasn't human. He wasn't as surprised as he would have felt had he not seen someone like Zac and Nasus.

Zyra looked with boredom at the Stoneweaver surrounded by vines, she should know better than go standing in her domains. She didn't like the fact people came into the garden and messed up with it, she didn't needed champions destroying it either, it was enough with the rest of the humans.

She let her sight go away from the Stoneweaver and looked to the man who entered to the garden, she had a bit of trouble feeling his steps in the garden, he seemed to be light on one of his legs and didn't put as much pressure into the soil. She wasn't sure why was that, it wasn't common for people to walk lighter with a leg, plus she didn't remember seeing him before…

Cid felt the heavy stare of the woman and decided to simply present himself.

"Hey…Cid, therapist for the institute, I was just checking your garden…is really impressive"

Zyra simply laughed a sarcastic laugh if Cid had ever heard one with more disdain before, he couldn't remember.

"I don't need humans to tell me how impressive my garden is… I know how impressive it is already"

She decided to simply go away and leave them, no need to lose her time with people who didn't understood the beauty of her garden, few could even mention what flowers grew in it like

"That bush, is full of Thorn Spitters, they don't grow easily, they require a lot of effort, and even then, they feed of insects on the underground, is impressive you got them to grow in here since is surrounded of stone"

Cid smiled when he noticed the slight look of surprise that flashed in her eye.

"So, you know a bit of plants? Then please tell me what is the plant surrounding your friend…"

Zyra smiled, an honest smile, she never knew someone who understood of plants, most just said they were all the same, but they didn't understand of the sincere effort that came into the garden.

"They are Grasping Roots, they grow from the Vine Lasher, both from the old Kumungu Jungle"

Cid smiled approaching to touch the small bud in the soil of the garden. He carefully moved some leaves away of it and saw it open when it received the light of the sun coming from the top of the glass roof of the garden.

"A seed of Thorns… they are insanely strong once they open up and grow, but while they are just a bud on the earth they can easily be killed by stepping on them. I heard they often grow all around, those that manage to survive and reach the maturity become the infamous Stranglethorn of Kumungu"

Zyra was impressed, and found herself smiling openly. Once she took notice of what she was doing she took back her serious expression. Taliyah who had been on the floor removing the vines from herself couldn't believe it. Not only her plan had backfired and found herself being the one trapped by Zyra, no, no, Cid had just seemed to become interesting in the eyes of The Rise of Thorns.

"Well, I must admit you do know of plants. You are acceptable then"

As Zyra snapped her fingers Taliyah found herself free of the vines.

"Feel free to take your friend with you, my plants don't need to eat her"

Before Taliyah could ask what did she meant Cid looked at Taliyah and said in a whisper.

"The plants I mentioned…are all carnivores"

Taliyah felt the color drain out of her face. As Zyra smiled in satisfaction at the fear of the girl, she also found herself interested on the man who knew of plants.

"Well…Cid was it? I'm Zyra"

She stretched her hand at him. Cid noticed how she let her hand hanging downwards. As Cid looked confused at the hand pointing downwards Zyra spoke.

"Isn't common on your kind to kiss the hand of a lady?"

Taliyah found herself surprised. Didn't Zyra hate contact in general? Cid himself was surprised but decided to act polite, even if Zyra had acted rather… not exactly humble, he didn't want to disrespect her. He kissed her hand and Zyra hummed in acknowledgement.

"Well Cid, I hope you come to the garden soon. Is rather enjoyable to speak to someone who knows of plants, you can go now"

Cid looked surprised as he understood. She had just told them to go away.

As Cid and Taliyah went away from the garden Cid could only let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well… this place surely is interesting"

 **Cut!**

 **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and everything, I really appreciate them! Hope your week is going fine, to answer the guest who are as kind as to leave a review, yes, I do accept suggestions of champions, in the end I have planned to include every champion on this story. So, feel free to tell me what you hope to see.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Chapter 11: What the institute offers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Been well everyone? Hope you have been doing great, missed this honestly, well I'm back! Let us move forward full speed ahead!**

 **Chapter 11: What the institute offers. A Silver bolt in the knee. Nightmares.**

As the day kept going, Taliyah had found the hard way how resourceful Cid was. The man was too simple, and in his simplicity, he seemed to have an uncanny ability to avoid any danger. Taliyah just couldn't seem to be able to make the man fall on anything.

Nasus had taken a liking to him, he had invited him to the library tomorrow. Zyra had just simply accepted him as someone who knew of plants. Recently as they kept walking he had been able to point to Rek Sai in the right direction. When she questioned how he even had seemingly understood the cries of the void beast his answer was.

"It was obvious she was looking for the exit"

Taliyah just couldn't understand the simplicity of the therapist, nor his seemingly hidden skill on understanding the inner workings of everyone mind. To her it was mind reading, for him it seemed to be a technique that required practice.

"How do you do it?! Seriously it doesn't make sense!"

Taliyah pretty much shouted bringing the attention of many who were moving through the spacious hallways of the Institute. Everyone resumed their trek but Shen, the Eye of Twilight was curious as to what was happening.

"What's the reason for the imbalance Stoneweaver?"

Shen was often a sort of keeper of order, so Taliyah wasn't surprised, but she decided that maybe Shen being all ninja would probably be unable to fall for the tricks of the therapist who just wouldn't go away.

"My problem is this man reading my mind! He is not respecting my privacy you know?"

At this Taliyah internally smirked, surely Shen would question the man. Cid looked dumbfounded, he was pretty much just thinking about how the man in front of him looked cool. In all honesty Cid always thought the people of Ionia sort of looked cool in their traditional clothes and suits. Call it being a fan of other places outside of Demacia.

He would wear a shirt of Noxus anytime of the day. Not that he would do it in Demacia, even less in front of Jarvan.

Shen was looking at the man in front of him. He had faced many different beings in his life, all sorts of champions too. But honestly, he believed Taliyah was lying. The man in front of him didn't look anything like a mind reader, nor even remotely a threat. But before he could speak to Taliyah the man spoke first.

"Don't go saying stuff like that, look at him, he hasn't stop trying to asses if I'm a threat, which he already found out I'm not"

Cid didn't know that his words had the opposite effect on Shen. Sure, Shen had deemed the man as non-threatening. That was before he pretty much spoke what Shen was thinking.

"So, you are a mind reader then?"

Shen looked serious at the man in front of him. Cid started laughing.

"No, not really, I'm just a therapist"

Shen deemed that as enough, he would get more information of him later. He simply bowed and left. Cid looked at Taliyah pointing at where the ninja left.

"So… who was the big ninja?"

Taliyah sighed, her intent of making Cid leave her alone had failed.

"You know, I got the feeling you want me to leave you alone. And if that's what you want that's fine"

Taliyah smiled, finally she could give it a try to reach Yasuo and Riven.

"Just so you remember though, you can't leave this place without someone teleporting you out remember?"

The therapist had made its point. Taliyah plan was to get out of his view and make the trip to Yasuo and Riven, more to Yasuo honestly, she wasn't really that trusting of Riven. But Cid was right, she would need a summoner to teleport her to them, is not like she could just make the travel faster than the teleport spell.

Her shoulders slumped. She let out a breath and just looked sad.

While Cid tried to avoid teenagers and well, people in general. He didn't like the look on Taliyah being saddened. It just didn't fit her.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that, things will go well for Yasuo."

Taliyah perked a bit hearing his words, but her optimism turned to skepticism.

"How can you be so sure?"

Cid smiled and made a motion with his hand as if he did magic.

"Because I can read people minds remember? I can even read them when they are far away"

Taliyah was sure he was joking. She hopes he was joking. Still, she was thankful for the support, she needed reassurance and she was thankful he was trying.

"Thanks… even though you are a creepy old man"

Cid chuckled at her words.

"I'm not that old you know? I'm rather young, but not a teenager anymore"

Taliyah chuckled before moving forward on the hallway.

"I will be going to the training field, want to follow?"

Cid waved to dissuade the idea.

"No thanks, I trust you are responsible enough to be on your own for a while, look for me in my office if you need me"

If she wasn't happy before, she was now, she seemed to beam happiness at being told she was responsible to be on her own. Maybe he would need to speak with Yasuo about Taliyah, she was a teenager like many others. That meant she needed her own space and a bit more trust thrown her way with a bit of responsibility.

Before Cid could walk back to his office he heard something clashing against his prosthetic leg. On inspection his left leg now had a silver bolt decorating it.

"Are you serious… there are better ways to catch my attention"

Vayne was hiding in the shadows of the arc of a door motioning for him. He simply walked while carrying the silver bolt.

"You know Vayne, there are other ways to get my attention, and those ways don't end with me having a silver bolt on the knee"

Vayne motioned for him to follow without speaking. As he made his way through the hallways he took notice they were getting into his office.

"I was just coming here you know…"

Once Cid took his place on his chair and Vayne sat on the couch reserved for patients Cid let himself look for something on the desk and he found it. Pen and paper.

"Okay. You got my attention, what do you want to chat about?"

Vayne was silent. But Cid could see the struggle she seemed to have and just waited patiently. He didn't spoke a word for long until Vayne spoke in what could be considered almost a whisper.

"I…I don't remember the name of my parents…"

"Oh…"

Cid was surprised, this was the continuation of their therapy. Cid nodded in understanding and decided to stand up and just did what felt right. He was scared, if she wanted she could kill him in less than a second, still he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is okay… let it all out."

Cid heard the soft sobs of Vayne. No one would be able to listen any sound on the office, the runes on the wall and the door would make sure of that. Still, it was heart breaking to hear the soft sobbing of the Night Hunter. After the sobbing was done rage took place and Vayne stood up hitting the wall.

"They were taken away! And I took Frey away! I didn't even give her a chance!"

Frey, Cid had never heard the name before, so he asked directly.

"Vayne…who is Frey?"

For a moment the rage subsided. And Vayne fell on the couch, it was obvious she wasn't one for emotions, and speaking them took out a lot of energy on her exhausting her. Emotional injuries could be insanely taxing.

"Frey was my mentor… she taught me all I needed to know to fight the Night and the things that live in it…"

But she took her away. That could only mean one thing.

"Why did you kill her?"

Vayne tensed for a moment. Silence reigned in the office as Cid was back on his chair waiting for Vayne to speak.

"Because she… she was a monster… but she wasn't one… not really"

The memory of Frey trying to explain her reasons as to hide things from Vayne was saddening for her as she remembered how immediately she ended her life with a silver bolt.

"She was from the Freljord… I can't tell you much… I killed her when she tried to explain her reasons…."

Cid nodded and simply wrote his notes regarding Vayne.

"Not going to soften things up. You are a mess Vayne"

She stood straight looking at him trying to seem threatening, but Cid wasn't impressed and kept going with his analysis, Vayne needed to hear it.

"When you don't like something, you rage against it, you don't listen to reason nor logic, you simply shoot first and don't make questions… Frey surely wasn't even a threat to you"

Vayne was still standing, and she looked like she would lunge at Cid at any moment. She simply sat on the couch, and breathed.

"I know… but I can't stop…"

And Cid understood why.

"Because the moment the hunt ends, you are back to be the lone child who couldn't save her parents… the child no one believed when she said a demon took her parents"

Vayne tensed hearing Cid words, but not in anger. But in the fact, he had understood how she felt inside.

"When will this end?"

Cid hummed a bit as he faked thinking and just spoke the truth to Vayne.

"Never. It never ends, you will always be that child. You are Shauna Vayne, but that doesn't mean you can't change you know? The past is the past, the important thing is what you do with the rest of your life you know?"

Vayne seemed to be in thought. Cid couldn't judge her reaction in her eyes due to the fact her glasses hided her eyes. But if the tension leaving her arms was any indication, it was that she had gotten the message, at least a part of it.

"I see…I will hunt them down… and I will hunt down the one who killed my parents…"

"A step forward and two steps back… You will need to learn to let the memory of your parents go away you know? No matter what you do Vayne, if you don't leave revenge, it will just burn you inside"

Vayne stood up nodding in his direction.

"The important is what I do with the rest of my life after that right?"

She left the door. She looked composed as if nothing had happened.

Cid could only wonder how much pain could she carry like that, she was master in faking that things didn't hurt, that she was fine, that she was invincible. But Cid knew a truth no one understood.

"Shauna Vayne… you are a child trying to act as a grown up…"

As Cid waited for anyone else to visit, he tried to take away the silver bolt from his leg.

"A child carrying a crossbow…"

 **CUT! Hey, hope you all enjoy this short piece! Hopefully I will update weekly, hope your week have a great start everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GASP! What is this! A chapter from my sleeve?! I did say weekly, and Monday sort of is the first day of the week though.**

 **Chapter 12: You got a strong grip kid. That's your hair. A Nocturne of friendship.**

As Cid was trying to remove the silver bolt of his prosthetic leg. He found it useless on trying to keep it with him. So, looking that no one was in his office he raised his pants and took his left leg from the binding that kept it together to the thigh. Honestly, the war had taken the most part of his left leg.

He saw the prosthetic and couldn't avoid thinking it was fun. The prosthetic leg wasn't given to him by the Demacian army, the army didn't even want to see him. No, the leg was a gift. A gift from a friend… he was wondering how…

"Yo! How you are doing oldie! Heard you are working here now… is that your leg?"

Cid tried to put the leg away but he decided against it. It is not like he could hide it under the desk, the fact was, she had seen his prosthetic leg, to him, it was the same as being naked.

"Hey! Knock first will you?... and yes, this is my leg"

Cid motioned to the leg on the table who had a silver bolt in it. Before Cid could ask anything Jinx simply approached the leg and taking the silver bolt, she removed it with a single tug.

"Wow… you have a rather strong grip…"

"Or you are just too weak Cid"

Ouch, that one hurt.

Cid was by no means weak, but he indeed had to admit his lack of physical prowess, he was simply a therapist, not really a mass of muscle like the Might of Demacia. But truly, Jinx was stronger than what her physique showed. The slender arms and pretty much her whole physique didn't show much strength, but Cid guessed she wasn't a champion by accident.

"Well, guessing by this trophy on your leg, Vayne was here right?"

Cid simply nodded, not like Jinx would do anything with the info. Jinx played with the silver bolt before trying to balance it in her fingers.

"Well, you sure got lucky, these things truly hurt when you get hit by them, but I guess that leg of yours can hold rather well… why do you even have a prosthetic leg? Did you blow yourself up for a rocket jump? Let me tell you it doesn't work as good as you think"

As Jinx seemed to be in thought Cid simply considered it wouldn't hurt for her to know.

"Not really, I lost in one of the many conflicts between Demacia and Noxus, I survived but well, the leg couldn't make the trip with me you know?"

Jinx nodded while closing the door of his office and letting herself fall on the couch, the serious and calculative face she had left the room as she was smiling like a madman.

"So… notice anything different?"

Truly Cid would have to be blind to not notice it, for starters she wasn't wearing her normal clothing, she was wearing an outfit that reminded him of the Ionian clothes in a bright red with golden features and her black boots. Her hair was dyed in black and her bangs had a green color in them. Plus, her braids were all tied in a red fabric.

"Sort of hard to not notice it, it looks good on you though. So, what brought the change?"

Jinx smirked looking at the silver bolt still spinning in her hand.

"Nothing really, wanted to try a fresh look, Champions use costumes all the time, it brings something new to the match you know?"

Cid nodded, he noticed she was trying to say something, but what he didn't knew. She showed the obvious signs she wanted to speak, but she used the spinning silver bolt to distract herself to avoid the subject.

"Hey, you know no one can listen to anything here so… what brought you here?"

She kept spinning the silver bolt but she seemed to focus on his leg. It was still on the table.

"Nothing really…Just wanted to chat you know? Some people here refuse to have a chat"

She sighed as she kept spinning the silver bolt. She seemed to be deep in thought before smiling again.

"And that's the part you come in! You got games, right?"

She pointed to the stuff behind him, the Institute staff had pretty much-brought everything from his office, and indeed he had some games.

"Feel like trying darts?"

Jinx smiled at the idea and Cid prepared the board in the wall after placing his leg back in place. While Cid was preparing the board Jinx was in thought, she loved to play marksmanship games, not that she wanted to brag, but she was the best marksman in the league no matter what the others said.

So, she thought maybe she could try to understand more of the therapist on the game. She could make small bets… but what did she wanted… of course!

"Hey Cid, let's make a deal, whoever wins a round can ask something to the other, and he must answer. What do you say?"

Cid considered it would be fun, plus, what could she ask about him?

Truth be told it had been a mistake. After the first round, Cid had noticed how good her aim was. Each had three shots, and she had always hit the bullseye. While he was close, the fact was that with two on the wall and one on the board, Jinx had pretty much destroyed him. Between giggles, she sat on the couch.

"Well, time to answer! What made you become a therapist? And no lies, you promised"

While in no moment had he promised such a thing, he would still answer, it wasn't hard to answer her.

"I wanted to help you know? When I survived the battle on the war, I took notice other soldiers just didn't have a way to speak with others… so I just spoke to them, and when I took notice I was deemed a therapist"

Jinx nodded before looking at him trying to see if he lied. Seemingly finding no indication of a lie she nodded again.

"Well, kind of a boring reason, but I guess that's expected of a goody two shoes"

As the started the second round Jinx decided to make the last shot with her eyes closed and even then, it hit dead in the center. Cid couldn't believe it as Jinx laughed.

"If the board is still there, I won't miss even if I close my eyes, don't try that skill shot though, we don't need a dart in your foot"

As she laughed after Cid failed dart, she composed herself and asked him something again hoping he would not lie.

"So… ever stole something Mr. nice guy?"

As Jinx giggled Cid took the chance to spoke openly.

"I once stole a uniform. I wanted to get into this event that was rather formal, so I stole the uniform and got into the event… they later took notice of who I was and they threw me out"

Jinx looked dumbfounded at him, she didn't expect he stole anything. Nor that they threw him out.

"Look at you, a thief with history, it doesn't look like people appreciated you back then"

Cid was used to keeping his life private. He had mastered how to avoid showing hints of how he felt, but maybe it was because he missed being able to speak openly and the fact people like Riven and Sona had made him open more. Because of that, a slip of his tongue escaped through.

"No one wants the Deserter near them"

Jinx looked at him before lightly punching him. Though what deemed light felt rather hard for Cid who tried not to rub his arm. And failed miserably.

"Well, I want the Deserter near me! You are fun company, though you really suck at darts"

As if to make her point come across she threw the dart after spinning a couple of times. She got the center again.

"Bullseye! Now you try, if you can even get it near the bullseye I will answer a question you got"

Cid decided to just toss the dart away without looking and asked her.

"Really? You will answer my question? Any question?"

"Yeah, though, you already lost your question"

She giggled as Cid noticed he had gotten the middle of the board.

"No way! I wasted an opportunity to ask you something!"

Giggles took over Jinx as she let herself fall on the small couch looking at Cid disbelief on the fact he had gotten a dart in the center. Truly, for Jinx the therapist was too much fun, she couldn't really get why people would call him names or throw him out of places, it wasn't like he was a threat, he could barely walk with the prosthesis, she couldn't imagine him fighting.

"Can't get why people would avoid you. You are just a soldier who survived"

Jinx couldn't see Cid face as he was taking the darts away from the board, but Cid had a smile on his face. He felt thankful for those words.

"Yeah, me either"

Before he could say anything else he felt Jinx arms hugging him. He was about to laugh at the gesture until she started to really put strength on the hug making him lose air before she tossed him on the couch.

"Wow, you are really light! I was curious if you were heavy, but you are probably around my weight"

Cid composed himself trying to get his glasses on place. Jinx took them away from him while observing them for a moment before placing them on his eyes with care.

"No wonder you suck at darts, you can barely see without those"

Jinx was weird to Cid. She could be serious, she could be laughing, she could be thinking something and acting without much thought, she could be rough and careful at the same time. The girl was pretty much a free explosion growing all the time showing her emotions.

"You can be crazy at times you know?"

She smiled before lightly tapping over his head with one of her braids.

"Look! Mistletoe!"

Cid looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. She was expectant of his reaction, and if her maniacal smile was a sign of anything was that she was rather happy with his current reaction.

"That's your hair"

Jinx laughed manically for a second. Before poking at his glasses.

"What do you know? You can barely see"

She kissed his cheek fast while running away with his glasses, all while laughing in her unique way, that Cid couldn't avoid thinking just proved how free she was. Sadly she didn't understand the meaning of personal space.

"Hey! Bring those back!"

Jinx kept laughing while running faster than Cid. She screamed before taking on a corner. They had been running for a while and it seemed she had deemed this the best moment to lose him.

"I will give them back later! Don't get lost on your way back!"

Cid took a moment before understanding. Without his glasses, every door looked about the same all the hallways looked the same too.

"Oh… guess I'm a bit lost"

Cid tried to move around looking at the doors and the hallways, but honestly, he didn't know the path back, Jinx had made him run around and he forgot to took notice of the path. Before he could complain he felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked at the owner of the hand. Without his glasses, he couldn't really see clearly, but he could make the outline of the person, and the blue-haired maiden was easily identified.

"Sona?"

The figure seemed to nod, but sadly Cid couldn't identify the gestures of her hands.

"Sorry… Jinx took my glasses so I can't really see…"

Sona took a moment to think about a solution. Cid without glasses was quite funny to see. He walked slowly and seemed to put much effort into trying to identify where he was. He took his hand and motioned with a small tug to just follow her.

"Thanks. I owe you one"

She was about to signal him to forget it, but she remembered he wouldn't be able to see.

Not that she could blame him, it was already getting dark and the institute while the hallways would be lighted, wouldn't really help him to find his way back. Even less without his glasses, Sona was thinking on something and decided that she could maybe enjoy the chance of being the one to help Cid.

As Cid walked behind Sona he couldn't avoid feeling her hand. Her hand while soft on the palm was strong, and her fingers had the obvious signs of the constant touch of the strings. The hands of a musician. If anything, this was proof of how much effort Sona placed into music.

Cid noticed Sona opened a door and for a moment he thought he was back in his office. But when he took a better view of the outline, he noticed it didn't look anything like his office. Sona guided his steps to a chair and make him sit.

He let himself fall on the chair, it was better than trying to move around without being able to really see.

He took on the outline of Sona as she now was holding her instrument. She wrote something it seemed as she approached a note to him. It simply read.

"Listen"

Cid nodded at Sona note and just let himself listen.

She started playing, a different sort of melody of what he was used to listening from her. It was the soft melody, yet full of moments in which it had more energy, the more he listened to the music, the more he could picture what she was making.

A changing sky and stars suddenly popping out of nowhere the darker the sky became. Yet in no moment was it a bad thing, as the stars illuminated the sky and the moon became present he could see the outline of the path around him. Darkness wasn't scary when surrounded by the stars and the moon shining.

Yet it was if the music itself spoke and asked, was the stars the one who made the Moon shine? Or was it the moon who brought light to the stars? In the end, both decorate the night sky, bringing light in their own way.

Cid couldn't take notice of when he fell asleep on the chair to the relaxing sounds of the starry sky Sona had created with her music. She smiled looking at his sleeping face. He was relaxed. Sona didn't know why, but her piece did have the intended purpose. Darkness was scary, but it didn't feel so bad when she looked at the stars through her window.

She closed the door of her study and let Cid inside. She locked the door to her own room, she doubted Cid would try something, but it was better to be safe, she was a maiden after all. She found herself smiling at the silly idea that she had made a sleepover, though the other member of so-called sleepover was in a different room.

" _Sweet dreams Cid…"_

Truly, darkness wasn't so scary.

 **CUT! Well, I would dare say we got a nice start on this week, don't we? Hope you are all doing well!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Some notes before the start! Also, hope all of you been well! Thanks to everyone who passes by here to read or check. Also, thanks to everyone who reviews and follows, is highly appreciated! Well without more to say, I own nothing of League of Legends! Let us go.**

 **Chapter 13 Let the past go. Chosen of the hammer!**

"I don't get it, how is this supposed to make me feel better?"

The imposing figure known as The Shepherd of Lost Souls was holding tightly to his spade trying to release stress. He was angry, he had just recently spoken to the Eternal Hunters, Kindred.

The Lamb and the Wolf, both were in thought, honestly, the night had been too relaxing, they knew that something was going to happen, but they hoped it wouldn't be Yorick asking them for advice.

"You see Yorick…the weft and weave of fate guides... um... uh... how did that poem go again?"

As Lamb was trying to recall the lost poem Wolf decided to be more straightforward.

"Why not see a therapist?!"

Wolf had said the word mainly because he hoped it would serve as a distraction, he didn't know that there was indeed a therapist present at the institute. Yorick let himself in thought for a moment, he had heard about someone who had recently made Yasuo stop fighting Riven… maybe he could help him with his trouble.

"That's… a promising idea actually…thank you Wolf!"

The juggernaut stood up running out of the room leaving the Wolf smiling at the peace that came back, he was hoping to go to sleep again when suddenly he felt the Lamb poking at his mask.

"Wolf… do you remember how the poem went?"

Ah… this was a conversation he never enjoyed.

* * *

As Yorick made his way asking with the summoners he found in the hallways he ended up finding a closed door that indicated it was the office of the therapist. He did notice a lack of a time frame, so he thought he could just wait for it to open.

If there was something he was used to doing, was waiting. And so, he waited the whole night in front of the door.

While he was waiting in front of the door for it to open he felt a light weight on his back. This small almost insignificant weight for him came in the form of a slender girl who was spinning a braid at her side.

"What got you waiting here old man? The dead aren't so funny today?"

As Yorick looked behind at the Loose Cannon he found himself surprised at seeing her with glasses on the top of her head, he never knew she needed glasses to see. Maybe to read? Before he could even ask why she was wearing them she simply pointed to the door.

"You waiting for Cid? He should be here soon, I mean, if he wants his glasses he needs to be here"

She said _his_ pointing at the glasses she was wearing over her head. But alas now he knew the name of the therapist. Cid, was the Loose Cannon friends with the therapist? Before he could voice his thoughts, they heard the giggles of the Fae Sorceress.

"I bet you are doing it to hold her hand"

As she laughed both Yorick and Jinx looked at the direction of Lulu and saw Sona holding the hand of Cid guiding him through the hallway.

"Trust me, I wouldn't need to hold her hand if I had my glasses"

Sona was smiling the whole time as she was guiding the therapist through the hallway, Lulu had found them soon when they were both out of her room, she didn't make any questions or remarks of seeing Cid coming out of Sona room, if anything she only giggled when Sona took his hand to guide him to his office.

If anything, Sona simply was happy of being in the company of her friends, the Fae Sorceress was always fun to be with, and the therapist had made a place in her life in brief time. She enjoyed their company.

Cid was embarrassed at the way Sona hold his hand, sure he didn't need to be embarrassed, he was pretty much blind without his glasses. Though as they were walking and reaching what he guessed was his office he noticed a slender girl and what seemed to be a giant man waiting in front of his office.

"Hey there!"

Without warning, Jinx skipped the short distance between her and the therapist, with a fast move she placed the glasses in their rightful place.

"There you go, I changed the glass for you, the old glass had too many cracks in it"

Cid was enjoying having his glasses back, and even more to see so clearly. Truth be told, his glasses did have a lot of marks on them, it felt nice looking so clearly in them. Before he could say anything more Jinx pointed at the man behind her.

"Old man here has been waiting for you, not sure why though"

Cid saw the huge man in front of him and waved at him. The man waved back albeit slowly as if not sure if it was okay. Cid nodded at Sona before signing to her.

" **Thanks for the help"**

" **You are welcome, see you soon"**

Sona gave him a quick hug and seemed to run away while holding Lulu who for a moment was about to say something before Sona took her away. Jinx was laughing with no reason and started running behind the pair.

Cid was simply confused about what had happened and just went to open his office waving for the man behind him to pass.

"Well, take a seat, I'm Cid therapist for the institute."

Cid laughed in his head at how easily saying that had been.

Yorick nodded before taking a seat on the big couch and speaking.

"Yorick, Shepherd of Souls"

Cid nodded and took a seat at his desk. He simply started writing the name of the man, Yorick.

"Well then Yorick, what got you interested in coming to my office?"

Yorick was in thought, truly what had brought him here?

He had spoken with Kindred last night, he was tired. No matter what he did, he felt that his quest for the solution about the ruination. The unnamed king who failed his ritual and ended up turning his home "The Blessed Islands" into the Shadow Isles.

He would send corpses to find information, to bring a solution, to understand what happened on that day, trying to find a solution, trying to understand maybe how the Tears of Life may solve it. To understand how it might work. What was needed to save everyone? What was needed to do?

How could he find peace knowing the moment he removed the vial from his neck the mist would take him? Corrupt him, until he found a solution…

"Has anyone told you before that you think out loud?"

Yorick eyes opened wide looking at the therapist.

Cid was surprised of Yorick thought process. The man spoke his thoughts out loud. Not being careful whether someone could hear him. In other words, Yorick was someone who probably spends tons of time alone, and to find a solace in the loneliness had taken to speak his thoughts out loud.

Cid knew of similar cases, people who were often isolated would start to speak their thoughts to make their surroundings less lonely, sometimes just hearing a voice, even if it was their own could do wonders to ease their mind. While Yorick had not mentioned anything about his life in the isles, Cid could pretty much fill the holes.

"How long you been isolated Yorick?"

Yorick was in thought.

"That long?"

Before Yorick could ask he immediately understood.

"Do I speak my thoughts so often?"

Cid seemed to be in thought before speaking.

"Can't honestly say, but so far you have proven that you are an open book, you speak your thoughts without noticing, which pretty much confirms you have been isolated for long until I guess you came to the institute"

Yorick nodded. All true.

"I never noticed I spoke my thoughts, I got used to being the only one speaking in the Shadow Isles… the voices of the corpses are not something that can be counted as normal"

Cid nodded before asking again.

"Were you able to hear the voices before or only after the whole ruination thing?"

"Before. As a kid, I could speak to those who were gone…"

Time flew by as Yorick mentioned his life to Cid, he simply took notes and heard everything Yorick had to say. It was impressive the force of will the man had. He could have simply chosen to become a mindless corpse on the island, yet he had decided to stick with his mission.

Yorick suffered from not being accepted. A child with a gift he had not asked for. The recently deceased spoke with him, even know, the deceased of the shadow isles found solace in Yorick. A man with a mission. To find a solution for the ruination.

Truly, he had heard of the ruination, a phenomenon no one really seemed to know how it happened. There were records but no one was totally sure of how it came to be, the name of the king was long forgotten, and the results were the only proof the ruination had indeed happened. But what was more surprising, was that while they lived in a world full of wonders, no one knew how the shadow isles ruination could have happened.

And just like those historians and researchers who spend countless of years studying the past, Yorick had been trying to piece how the ruination came to be and find a solution. While the easiest path would have been to submit to the fate everyone else had been subjected to. He had chosen to keep up his oath.

"You are impressive, you know?"

Yorick nodded before expressing his thanks.

"Someone got to keep the monastery ideals alive… someone needs to give them the proper last rites, so they don't lose their path"

Before Cid could ask Yorick spoke again.

"The Kindred… say I shouldn't worry, that death always finds the way… and that surely one day those corpses and the horrors of the shadow isles will disappear… but I can't wait for that! I must find a solution that doesn't end in death… but in the rebirth of them"

Cid didn't know if he was speaking his thoughts, or if he wanted to share what the Kindred had said. But he knew something.

"You need to let them go Yorick"

Before Yorick could speak Cid placed his hand in front of him.

"I'm not done speaking, so let me finish. You need to let them go Yorick, their memory lives in you, you remember the Blessed Isles. You know how life was there, you knew its people. But you won't be able to bring them back, even if you did end the ruination, there is no guarantee that the end of the ruination would bring them back. If anything, the corpses would immediately fall down"

Yorick closed his fists on anger. Yet he understood the words of the therapist. He was right. He hoped for a solution, but the thing was that the only one who was still alive in a way, was him. The Tears of Life had avoided the mist of taking him. It was the vial on his neck what kept him.

"If the ruination does end. Someone will need to be there to give the corpses their proper burial. Isn't the duty of the monks of Dusk to give everyone their proper burial? To give them the last rites to rest in peace for the eternity?"

Yorick eyes opened wide at the last words spoken by the therapist… how?

"Brother Yorick. That was how you were called before I bet. Did you know I was close myself to being called Brother Cid after the war? I thought I could be a member of the faith on Demacia, but it doesn't fit me. Sadly, I didn't have the spiritual qualities to be a Brother"

Yorick nodded and in a way, he understood what he was trying to say.

"So… should I let them go?"

Cid nodded

"Let the dead go Yorick, but don't forget them. Letting go, and forgetting is not the same. Keep the Blessed Isles in your heart, but put the corpses to rest."

Cid was expecting many things. Anger, rage, maybe questions. But not the laughter that came from Yorick chest. Dry an ancient, fitting of one as Yorick. His laugh still resounded with a certain hint of happiness and hope.

"Indeed… I will put the corpses to rest, as you say, the Blessed Isles live in my memories… thanks"

Yorick stretched his arm to give Cid a handshake. Cid offered his hand which was promptly shake by the strong man.

"Thanks… I do feel better Cid"

Yorick stood and left the room with energy running. He needed his spade. It was time to put some corpses to rest on the isles. Yet, he also needed a piece of paper and something to write with. He had some memories to write on paper.

If something were to happen to him on his quest. Yorick would leave behind proof in the paper. Written proof that spoke of how the life on the isles was. Yes, Yorick had job to do. He had to put corpses to rest and memories to keep.

* * *

As Cid was debating whether to go to the library for his appointment with Nasus or wait for someone else to enter the door he saw a figure he had seen passing by Demacia before. He decided to call for the small figure with her two pigtails that was carrying a hammer doubling her size.

"Hey! Yeah you, aren't you the Hero seeker?"

Poppy, the Keeper of the Hammer heard the voice of a man coming from a door at her side. He saw the frail man and remembered him. Mostly because everyone told her he surely couldn't even touch the hammer of Orlon.

"Hey, you are the guy from Demacia… the… sorry, you were called a rather offensive term"

She bowed while not knowing how to speak to him. Cid laughed it off and waved at her.

"Don't worry, you can come in, how is the whole hero seeking going?"

Cid knew of Poppy by their small exchange long ago. During her travel to the capital of Demacia she had been looking for people who could hold the hammer and maybe be the hero, Cid approached curiously hearing of the fabled hammer of Orlon. He was impressed looking at the yordle carrying the hammer with no problem at all.

Poppy had seen the man before, no one allowed him to even touch the hammer saying he wasn't worthy. They called him some horrible names back then, she never understood why they spoke so badly of the man. He seemed nice, even back then when the people had gone away he had told her the direction to the closest town to look for more people.

"Not good. No one seems to be able to take out the power of the hammer"

She sighed. It just seemed she couldn't find the hero.

"Well, I'm sure you will find it… hey, have you ever thought you could be the hero?"

At his words, Poppy laughed. She kept on laughing for long and Cid could only look at her letting all the worries she seemed to have in her fade with her laugh.

"That's a good one…how could I possibly be the hero? Surely is someone else, but thanks, I needed to laugh… hey, do you mind telling me your name?"

Cid noticed how humble the girl was. She didn't have the slightest of ego, probably she never actually considered herself to be the hero. With a smile, he answered her question.

"Cid. No last name, just Cid, I recently became the therapist for the institute"

Poppy smiled before bowing.

"Poppy, Iron Ambassador for Demacia"

Cid whistled. For someone so humble she did have quite the title. Probably prince Jarvan knew her too.

"Well is nice to see you again Poppy, I'm sure you will find that hero of yours"

Cid saw how Poppy stood up and closed the door behind her and sat on the couch. She started to hold her hands, seemingly fidgeting with them as the hammer lay beside her.

"So… you are like Lady Karma? Will you listen to me without telling anyone anything?"

Cid was surprised at the sudden twist in her demeanor. But kept it well hidden to himself, he was used at sudden twist when people were hoping to speak in secret.

"Whatever you say in this room I won't repeat it anywhere. I'm a therapist, so is part of the job"

Cid smiled as Poppy seemed to be in thought before speaking.

"Am I ugly?"

Well, that was unexpected.

He was expecting many questions, if she would find a hero, if maybe she was the hero, truly he expected questions regarding her job or her life of traveling around looking for a hero. Not if she was ugly. Time had prepared Cid for such a scenario.

"What?"

And the time of experience had failed.

"I…I sometimes feel I might be ugly… I mean, for human standards surely, I'm not… beautiful right? I mean even for yordles standards I doubt I could be called beautiful…"

"…"

Cid couldn't believe it. The girl was worried about something so simple? Yet… it made lots of sense. Poppy was always going along with the mission of the hammer. She didn't have the time for the stuff others grow with. So, asking a question as silly as it seemed. It was quite the big deal for her. He noticed how apprehensive she was at speaking.

Totally different from the proud hero seeker he had seen back then.

"Well… no, I wouldn't say you are ugly… if anything you are… nice"

Poppy already apprehensive look seemed to turn gloomy looking at the floor.

"That's what people say to ugly people…"

Cid while calm on the outside was a sea of alarm inside. He didn't want in no way to insult the girl.

"No… well, you see"

He breathed before speaking. He needed every bit of ability to explain it to her.

"You aren't ugly if anything you are amazing, even more than other heroes of Demacia you know?

At this Poppy perked up looking at him. Cid looked at how her ears had seemingly become more alert as if expecting for him to continue and, so he did.

"You have traveled all over the corners of the borders of Demacia looking for a hero, you have gone through many towns and villages without stopping once. You always go looking for the hero who can handle the hammer without stopping"

Poppy smiled hearing his words and her eyes seemed to shine while hearing his words.

"You are pretty much a hero yourself you know? So, what does it matter what anyone else says about your physique? I think you are the coolest hero of Demacia"

Without any warning Cid found himself enveloped in a hug. One that he couldn't believe carried so much strength. Poppy is able to lift the hammer so easily wasn't magic alone it seemed.

"Thank you! You are better than Lady Karma at this, she always left me asking more questions, thanks!"

Without warning, Poppy went running out with her hammer. Cid was confused, and had he been able to hear in the distance he would have heard a yordle shouting to another yordle in a mech that she was amazing and not lame nor ugly.

"You are welcome? Honestly, everyone just comes and runs out through the door today… maybe I should take it as a sign to leave running too"

* * *

As he was standing thinking of what to do he took notice of his door closing

As he was about to stand he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders forcing him to sit. He sighed in defeat knowing already who was in the room. While her figure wasn't visible, the giggle was totally recognizable.

"Playing with light Lux?"

As the giggle sounded again the figure of Lux started to make itself visible. He had suspected that as she manipulated light, surely, she could make herself invisible. Had it not been Lux though he would have felt embarrassed.

"You are no fun you know? I was expecting for you to believe there was a ghost here"

Even though she said that her expression was one rather of fun even if she had been found out. Cid took notice of the book at her side.

"Is that the book you borrowed from my old office? The one on runes?"

She smiled while placing it on the desk.

"Thought I should give it back to you, also, shouldn't you be taking care of Taliyah? Everyone speaking about how Yasuo trusted you to take care of her"

Cid sighed. The last thing he wanted was for people to wonder about him, he was always hoping for the dear silence that came with being anonymous or at least rather poorly known. But with rumors of Taliyah going around that wasn't looking good.

"Plus, there is that rumor of you and Zyra being sweethearts"

"What?"

For a moment Cid could swear he had noticed certain… dislike from Lux about the last rumor.

"Someone said you went to the garden and left unscathed, so everyone took it as a sign that Zyra fancies you… which is silly, after all, you would tell your best friend about it right?"

Cid was in thought for a moment.

"You mean Riven, I wouldn't go as far as saying we are best friends like that, but I mean she is out on Ionia with Yasuo right now and"

His speech was interrupted by Lux hand on his desk.

"I meant me! Aren't you my rival? Doesn't that make us best friends instantly?"

Cid was going to laugh it off, but he saw the determination in her eyes.

"You are serious…"

She let out a sigh. Still, the determination in her eyes shined bright.

"Of course, I'm serious! You are the closest thing I got to a confidant, so I was expecting the same trust…"

Cid chuckled before patting her hand.

"Well… I do trust you, but all those things are rumors, I doubt anyone would even consider me a sweetheart you know? I'm not fond of sweets"

The poor joke did its job making Lux laugh who took a seat on the couch. She stretched herself before letting herself fall into it. Cid could only think she acted like a cat.

"Well… so why did Zyra didn't attack you if you were in the garden?"

He shrugged before answering.

"You tell me, I just met her yesterday, we spoke of plants and she told me to go out with Taliyah after that"

Lux laughed at that.

"Sounds like her. She is not fond of people stepping on her garden, it belonged to the institute, but she pretty much took control over it, so it became her garden… shouldn't you be looking after Taliyah?"

Cid shrugged while looking at some papers on his desk.

"Not really, the kid is not a child, she can take care of herself, plus she is at that stage teenagers want to be told they are grownups, so might as well give her space"

Lux seemed to nod at that. She was thinking if she should apologize for her small attitude a moment ago, but before she could speak Cid broke the small silence.

"Don't sweat it, if it helps, you are my friend so if I ever did fancy someone, you will be second to know about it"

Lux was smiling till the part of second.

"Who would be the first to know?"

Cid chuckled.

"Myself of course"

Lux rolled her eyes, she should have seen that one coming.

"Bet that was faster than light"

Oh, he had done it now

"Don't start a war of light jokes, Cid, you could end up blind under the brilliance"

The two were so engrossed in their war of light related jokes no one noticed the Stoneweaver looking at them with confusion on her face.

 **CUT! Did you like it? Hope you did! Until the next time!**

 **Chapter 14: Fat hands, weightless sand, and a sandwich.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Is so good to be back! Hope all of you had an awesome Christmas and New Year too! Thanks for everyone who send me a message wishing me happy holidays, also thanks for the reviews and follows, as always thank you everyone. Now as always. Own nothing of League of Legends except for my OC. So, let's go!**

 **Chapter 14: Fat hands, weightless sand, and a sandwich.**

Taliyah was sitting on the couch of the office while Lux was speaking with Cid. She had thought on making her presence known, but in the end, she chose to simply sit and relax. No need to find troubles. Still as she was bored looking at Lux pointing something in a drawing to Cid she couldn't avoid speaking something she had noticed.

"Your hair is rather long for a guy, is that why it always looks messy?"

Lux had stopped speaking and looked at Cid with detail. True, the man was frail, not really looking like an ex-soldier, he wasn't thin, but he didn't have the muscle either, he also walked with a prothesis on his left leg. But she had never took notice that his hair was sort of long.

"Hey, it's true… I didn't really put much attention before, but Taliyah is right… why not cut it?"

At their words Cid just shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly it never bothered me, plus finding someone to cut it in Demacia was hard, I wasn't well received in lots of places remember?"

Lux nodded before a grin started to form in her face. She was picturing many ideas on her head, yes she was going to have fun playing with the hair of her dear friend. Cid wouldn't see it coming. Her grin grew as she pictured the possibilities.

"Mmm is quite long… maybe we could"

While Lux was in thought, Taliyah spoke to her.

"He already run away, are we sure he doesn't read minds?"

Taliyah pointed to the opened door and the seeming road Cid had took in his escapade.

"No, he is simply too perceptive… I should have been more careful… want to look for him?"

Lux made the offer to Taliyah, they hadn't really chat like friends, but surely if Cid spoke well of Taliyah they could surely be friends. Taliyah shrugged her shoulders before standing from the couch.

"Sure, I'm supposed to be with him so let's find him… weird stuff seems to follow him whenever he goes"

Taliyah was relaxed, after the words of Cid the last day she felt more relaxed at the idea that he considered her responsible enough to be on her own, and as a responsible girl she would do what she wanted to do. Which was nothing so she would simply follow Lux and see where things went.

* * *

Meanwhile Cid had decided to rush away from Lux when she started to mention his hair. True, he had let it get too long, which he didn't mind as he never cared too much of his appearance. But Taliyah was right, it reached his shoulders and maybe that was only because it was messy and it tangled in itself. But until he found a solution to that he would simply avoid Lux… maybe Taliyah too, surely, they would work together.

As he walked he was thinking where to go. He needed a safe place to avoid Lux… The library!

His thoughts were broken by the crash with someone who felt like a wall of bricks. The result was the weaker of the forces ended up in the floor, in this case. Cid.

"Oh, sorry there… aren't you the new guy? Jinx is always mentioning a therapist nowadays, and seeing as I don't remember your face you must be new"

Cid looked upwards and met the visage of a girl with huge mechanical gauntlets that were helping him stand, the girl had cool looking pink hair. She looked imposing and in a way a figure of respect.

"Oh no, it was my mistake, I was thinking of something else, and yeah. Cid, therapist for the institute at your service."

She smiled before pointing at herself.

"Vi, Piltover Enforcer"

Now, that was a name that really sounded familiar. News of Runaterra often spoke of the Enforcer and her tendencies to solve crimes with brute force. Which had diminished the crime rate, and raised the costs of repairs. The world has its way of balancing things he guessed.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm looking for the library"

Vi smiled before pointing to the end of the corridor.

"Reach for the end, and turn to the left, you won't miss it"

Before Cid could say his thanks, he heard a shouting from the other end of the corridor.

"Hey! Careful Fat Hands, we don't need you crushing the therapist!"

Jinx was waving at them while screaming, Cid took notice how the gauntlets of Vi had started to clench and gather pressure. He decided the best thing to do was take a step back.

"I'm getting you this time! I told you to stop calling me Fat Hands!"

Jinx simply took her tongue out to mock her before getting a running start. The next thing Cid saw was Vi propelling herself in a straight line with her gauntlets. Surely, he couldn't imagine being in front of those gauntlets.

As he made his way through the corridor he took on the many faces of champions around. He didn't know many of them, but he could recognize Lulu who was seemingly speaking with another yordle who was wearing blue and a hat that covered his face. If anything, it seemed Lulu spoke and the other one tried to look for a chance to escape.

He also saw Garen talking with Jarvan. Behind Jarvan it seemed that Fiora was looking for something to distract herself with, Quinn was also walking around, though if she took notice of him was something he couldn't tell.

In the end he found the entrance to the Library, Vi was right, there was no way to miss the huge door with the words "Library" on the top.

As Cid observed the walls full of books and the open windows letting the light entering and fill the place with warmth. He felt the relaxing atmosphere of the library and just let himself sigh in relaxation as he walked in it. He saw the library was rather empty, he could see that differently from the corridors in which you could see summoners and champions, here it seemed to be empty.

As Cid looked around he found the imposing figure of Nasus.

"Hey there, how is it going Nasus?"

Nasus nodded at his direction, lowering the book he had taken out of the shelves.

"Greetings, Cid, I see you decided to accept my invitation for a chat"

Cid nodded and Nasus pointed him to follow. As both walked Cid took on his surroundings, the library still seemed to be empty, but he could see a few in the far distance of the library, he could see a young man with blonde hair seemingly reading a thick book. On the other side, he saw a woman with long reddish hair who seemed to look at a map.

Nasus motioned for some seemingly soft chairs. While Cid sat he noticed how Nasus was standing, he took notice of how the chair wasn't of Nasus size.

"Will you stay standing?"

Nasus hummed in acknowledgment.

"My order for bigger chairs is on place, so is a waiting game for now… still, we didn't come to chat about chairs, did we?"

Cid shrugged.

"I came to relax if that's what you ask, though you did offer to chat today"

Nasus nodded.

"Indeed…I was hoping to hear your thoughts on everyone around us"

Nasus motioned to the doors of the library and Cid knew what he meant.

"Everyone is pretty on the sides of the spectrum, either they are relaxed or too stressed, and even then, some are not totally balanced, but pretty much everyone is like that in this world. So, I would dare say, they manage to stay fine, though it wouldn't hurt them to let some stress out"

Nasus nodded at the judgment of Cid.

He found himself smiling a bit. The man was a therapist indeed. He had been able to assess the situation on the institute by simple observation of his surrounding, and this made him smile inside, because maybe, just maybe, he was the therapist he needed for a particular case.

"I see… I agree with your assessment of the situation on the institute, be careful though, some don't like to be told their… situations"

His brother rage was a perfect reminder for Nasus. But maybe, just maybe, the therapist was the first step to get his brother back.

"No worries, if there is one thing I'm the best at, is avoiding others… since we are here, do you mind telling me a bit of the books around here?"

Nasus nodded before seeming smiling more.

"Ah of course, you will see my title as the Curator of the Sands is no mere show"

* * *

As Nasus signaled Cid for him to follow, a pair of champions were looking around for the therapist.

"I'm telling you, he can read our minds, how come he is never where we go?"

Lux sighed before answering at the naivety of Taliyah about her friend abilities.

"Cid is just a therapist, he is not listening to our thoughts as we walk"

Truth be told they had been going around many hallways and even the dining hall expecting him to go for food. No such luck, Lulu said she had not seen him as she had been talking with Veigar, Malphite mentioned not seeing anyone fitting the description. Jinx said she knew where he was, but before they could inquire she started running away from a rather angry Vi.

It seemed no one had seen him, and those who had seen him just couldn't speak about it.

Simply put, luck wasn't on their side.

"I'm telling you, something is not right if we can't find him, I mean we have gone everywhere… the dining hall, his office, the training areas, the garden of Zyra… the lobby, mmm somewhere else?"

Lux was about to mention how tired she was when she felt a light going on in her head after hearing Taliyah.

"The library!"

She took Taliyah hand and rushed to the library. Surely Cid would be there. When they reached the library two things happened.

Taliyah took notice of the weird scenario. One was that a small girl with colorful hair who looked rather angry at Lux. She also noticed how immediately Lux looked tired. Taliyah may not know the girl but she was sure of two things. She was a champion, and judging by her face she didn't like Lux.

"Sorry, but you can't go in right now. Ezreal is reading, and I don't think he needs your presence there"

Lux sighed before speaking in a tired tone of voice, Taliyah recognized the tone, it was the same tone of voice Yasuo had when he had to explain his background again to anyone. So, she knew what was going on. And she had an idea that was hoping it worked.

"We are looking for our friend, frail guy, pretty much a mind reader…I'm sure he is listening to Ezreal thoughts right now"

Zoe. Aspect of Twilight. Was many things, powerful, fast, and with a wit that rivaled many.

But she was still just a love-sick child when Ezreal entered the formula. And while she knew little to nothing about the girl who was speaking to her. She clearly understood two things.

One, this girl wasn't Lux. Two, there was a mind reader, hearing every thought of Ezreal… that meant she could take the information from this person and find all about what Ezreal was thinking, she might even find a way to catch the attention of her interest without making a fool of herself like last time…

" _Hey, I'm Zoe! You're Ezreal! I know that! I mean- uh, I found it out! I mean... ugh... kill me now."_

She didn't need a repetition of that one…

Zoe gave the girl her best smile before opening the door to the library.

"Sure! Come in, we can find your friend in just a hop!"

Without a warning Taliyah was being taken away by the little girl, Lux simply made a sign of approval to Taliyah. If one looked with attention to the eyes of Lux one could clearly read her thoughts.

" _Great job!"_

* * *

If you asked Cid, there was a fun way the chain of social understanding worked. Kids didn't get teenagers, and teenagers didn't get adults, but teenagers could get kids, and kids totally got adults. So, in his opinion, it wasn't surprising to see Taliyah being carried away by a small girl who seemed to be hopping through portals on the library.

Cid looked at Nasus as if asking for guidance about the situation. Nasus expression simply could end up resuming itself in one simple thing.

"Don't ask"

Cid nodded in understanding and Nasus motioned for the door, signaling that their peaceful time on the library was coming to a close. Both walked away from the area of the portals. Neither noticed how Taliyah was trying to get away from the girl who simply moved her around the portals. In the end, Nasus bid farewell to his recently acquired friend.

Cid felt good after his chat with Nasus, they mainly spoke about the books that the library had to offer, and mainly it had ended up being a demonstration of Nasus knowledge of the library. He would spend time ordering the books through their genres and in an alphabetical order. The ascended warrior was truly dedicated.

He walked outside of the library and ended up finding a grinning Lux waving at him.

"Well hello! Look what a bright visage has appeared"

Cid felt a shiver down his spine looking at the smile Lux had on her face. He knew what she was going to say. Only a miracle would save him, but that was much to ask so he decided the best to do would be to offer something else.

"Hey… Lux how would you feel about getting something to eat?"

Cid observed her body language. And he could see he had hit the nail. She was actually considering eating something, she must have been going around looking for him. He took the chance.

"Come on let's go to the dining hall, surely we can get something to eat"

Lux smiled at the idea and hooked her arm with his.

"Sure, let us go, we got an appointment once we get lunch"

Cid let out a sigh of frustration. His hair was going to pass through the hands of a girl, and he wasn't that eager to Lux probable ideas.

The road to the dining hall of the league felt fast, and Cid couldn't avoid but feeling that the halls were in itself a sort of maze, it seemed lots of halls interconnected and let reaching certain areas faster.

When they reached the doors, they heard Taliyah. She looked as she was trying to get her breath back.

"That girl is crazy…. She never stops hopping around those portals!"

Cid chuckled remembering the scene he saw in the library. Lux simply patted Taliyah in the back.

"She is like that… just don't get on her bad side and you should be well"

Cid took notice of a small tiredness on Lux tone. It seemed she knew the girl.

Lux, Taliyah, and Cid were not ready for what happened in just a second.

* * *

Before he could ask if she knew the girl he found himself being taken away in the slender arms of someone who was laughing maniacally. Cid noticed Jinx smiling as behind her Vi was closing the distance, the Enforcer was close to catching the Loose Cannon.

"Look at you! You just can't resist spending time with me, can you?"

Jinx laughed as she carried Cid away. Though the carrying didn't last long as she kissed his cheek before grinning.

"Sorry! But Fat Hands will get us if we go like this, so wish me luck!"

Cid felt the sensation of being thrown in the air as a simple sack. As he expected the floor he felt the sensation of being carried again. But this time by a woman with purple hair and wings. Her eyes glowed in an eerily purple. She was wearing a long dress yet the top looked like the uniform of someone who works with pastries. Plus, the hat was a giveaway.

She smiled at Cid revealing her white teeth. Cid had to control himself to avoid squirming in her arms and to avoid gulping. A part of him was surprised at the fact she was smiling so nicely as if it was a contrast to her looks.

She spoke with her voice clearly showing she had something planned.

"Yes, you will do"

No one dared to help Cid, while he didn't know who was holding him, the rest knew. And everyone knew better.

Morgana had been trying to find someone who could taste her cooking, many decided to not risk tasting her dishes, sure, she had been bad at the beginning but she had gotten better. The thing was that no one wanted to try and taste her dishes, she needed someone who could taste her work and vouch for her.

That was harder to do than expected due to the fact that no one was willing to risk it. But now the Loose Cannon had just dropped what she needed. And right in her arms, she had given her someone who could taste her dishes. She would later give something to the Loose Cannon as thanks for her kindness.

Cooking was truly important for her.

As she walked through the halls carrying Cid, he was only thinking as to why he hadn't spoken a word to her. If anything, she only looked at him occasionally and smiled at him before continuing her walk.

After a series of hallways and entering a deeper part of the institute. Morgana let Cid off her arms that were on gloves.

"Well, presentations are a must. Morgana, the Fallen Angel"

She made a small bow at him. Cid made a bow too and presented himself.

"Cid, no last name, just Cid, therapist for the institute"

She smiled before motioning for him to follow her. She opened a door and they entered the quarters of Morgana, Cid was amazed at the stuff lying around neatly in the walls. Cauldrons, magical objects, Morgana seemed to have an assort of stuff in her room ranging from the dark to the unholy, but something took an even greater part of her quarters.

Cooking utensils.

Morgana seemed to be well into cooking for what Cid noticed in her clothes, and now seeing her room. The quarters of people usually represent them. Morgana was clearly someone who appreciated order in chaos, she seemed to not be the sort to be all holy like demacians, plus the most obvious thing. She loved to cook.

"Well, give me a second, there's something I would like for you to try first"

Morgana smiled again and Cid could feel that while she smiled to him, she was the sort who carried other injuries in her. Those who have lost others before, tend to appreciate more the other relations that appear suddenly in their life due to the fear of them going away.

Someone had hurt Morgana deeply was what Cid thought.

Morgana came back to him and presented him with

"A sandwich?"

Morgana chuckled behind her gloves after placing the sandwich in a table on the room.

"It seems like one for the ignorant eye, but this is no mere sandwich, this is perfection between two slices of bread, go ahead. Taste it, and try not to devour it in a second when you marvel in its taste"

Sure, the sandwich looked normal. But Cid had come to expect many things of the champions of the institute, but surely the sandwich had something.

Morgana was looking at him expectantly, her future in cooking depended on this moment, she had to know if things had gone well.

When Cid took a bite of the sandwich both Morgana and he were impressed.

The first due to the fact that the taster looked actually happy, and the second one due to the sandwich actually tasting way better than expected.

"Wow… this is…amazing! Morgana this is great!"

Cid kept eating the sandwich while Morgana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled proudly at him.

"I told you, perfection between two slices of bread"

Morgana watched in happiness as Cid ate the sandwich. She found herself smiling and even humming at her success. As Cid ate in happiness the sandwich she decided to get him a desert, while she was looking for something she spoke her thoughts to him.

"I'm hoping to have my own place, it will be called _Sinful Succulence._ I know it will be a big success once it starts"

Cid smiled at her words. He always enjoyed when others fulfilled their goals like that. It reminded him of how good Riven was doing. Hopefully, she was doing well with Yasuo.

"I know your place will be great Morgana, I hope it won't be too much of a hit though"

Morgana looked at him puzzled as she let a tray of cookies on the table. The cookies looked like small gingerbread mans who were suffering. As Cid took a cookie Morgana looked at him with her puzzled expression.

"Why would you wish my place wasn't a success?"

Cid chuckled. The cookie tasted ironical, heavenly.

"Because if everyone goes to your place, I won't have the chance of eating this"

He chuckled again letting bits of cookie getting out of his mouth.

"Sinful succulence"

As Cid devoured the next suffering cookie Morgana found herself smiling at his words. It was the first time someone was at ease with her. The institute had many people in it, and like her some were on the darker side of the spectrum, that didn't mean they were automatically like her. She simply wanted things to go well, while her methods were not to the liking of many, they were her methods.

Some avoided her, others simply thought she was evil. People like Evelynn thought she was like them, but they couldn't be more different even if they tried, their tastes were too different, and in Morgana view, especially on what each considered a good meal.

So needless to say, sometimes making friends at the Institute proved to be a challenge at times, Kalista and Elise could be rather hard to approach at times, and while others were kind they weren't necessarily interested in making friendships, rather they were just being polite with her.

Soraka was at times nice… still, she had yet to taste one of her dishes. And she knew not to try speaking with the Night Hunter, she was just too bad company. So in the end, her friends ended up with Soraka… and Lulu. The small yordle simply didn't seem to have a sense of danger and fear, and as such, she was willing to chat with her.

Her thoughts traveled to the therapist, seeing him playing with the cookies as if they were running. She ended up letting a laugh out, something she hadn't done in a while.

"You are such a child… look you even got crumbs in your face"

She stretched her gloved hand to him to remove the crumbs off his face with a smile on hers.

Cid, in contrast, was a tad embarrassed at someone seeing his more childish side. Plus, Morgana acted as if they were really close. He felt a tad embarrassed at her removing the crumbs off his face.

"There, much better..."

Morgana went to the side and removed her gloves. Cid noticed her smile at him. And suddenly he understood something. She was acting close and kind because she had taken a liking to him, probably by her actions to be friends.

"Well Cid, would you like some tea for the cookies?"

Cid couldn't avoid thinking that her sharp ending hands looked kind of contrasting to Morgana.

Unholy yet kind. Dark and warm, quite the weird contrast.

He only nodded at the offer for tea. Morgana smiled while taking a pair of cups. She had just got a new friend to have tea with.

* * *

In another side of the Institute where the light did reach, Lux and Taliyah had finally found Jinx who was laughing at a particular enforcer who had her legs trapped in a weird contraption that spelled Jinx all over.

While both had too many questions about what happened, Lux decided to go straight to the point.

"Where did you drop Cid at?"

Jinx smiled while in thought and answered fast without putting much care on her answer.

"Oh, Morgana was in the area, so I thought she could carry him if I threw him, she always goes carrying sacks of flour heavier than him"

As Jinx spun one of her braids, Taliyah remembered that Morgana wasn't one to be kind, surely, she would do bad things to Cid. And this brought a smile to her face. After all she had been trapped with plants and getting over too many portals due to him… well, not exactly but she felt he had it coming.

Lux was thinking more along the lines that if the rumors were true then Cid would perish against Morgana cooking. They had to find her.

"Any idea where we can find Morgana?"

Vi was the one to answer the question while finally freeing herself.

"Bottom floors of the Institute, she prefers the dark vibe down there"

Jinx whistled while seemingly playing with a stopwatch.

"Three minutes, you are either getting faster or the trap was weaker"

Vi smiled proudly while closing her eyes.

"I'm just that good"

Jinx chuckled at her pose.

"Sure you are, well come on let's get Cid"

Jinx took a running start taking the hands of Taliyah and Lux. Neither of them understood why they were running until they heard the cry of Vi.

"Hey! You haven't apologized yet about earlier!"

Vi started to charge her gauntlets. She wasn't going to fail in catching her this time.

"Run you fools! She is really going to get us if you don't start running!"

Lux was trying to form words while running demanding an explanation. Taliyah decided to flow with the situation. She used her power to make a portion of the floor they were going into a board that now carried the three. Jinx stayed still noticing how now Taliyah was helping them move faster.

"Where to?"

Taliyah asked with a smirk, feeling proud of their amazement at her ability, Jinx laughed before pointing to the hallway ends.

"Take the left and then go straight till you see a big door, it will take us to the bottom floors Captain!"

Jinx was enjoying the sensation of the board they were traveling in, Lux was simply keeping herself glued to Jinx as to not lose balance. Jinx was laughing the whole time, all was fun, but Jinx heard a particular sound she knew well. Too well.

Police sirens. Police sirens closing by.

"Move this thing faster! She got serious!"

They heard the sirens closing and saw Vi rushing with the energy of her gauntlets being released.

"Let's get to the fun part Jinx! Sorry girls! But helping a criminal makes you her partners!"

Lux was gasping in fear at the idea of being hit by the enforcer crashing on them. Taliyah was just too excited and got into it.

"You will never get us!"

Jinx laughed at the girl actions.

"You heard the lady! You are not getting us!"

Jinx got closer to Taliyah.

"She is going to get us though, so rush faster!"

As they started to rush in the board, Vi was getting close to them faster. In the end, Taliyah found the path Jinx mentioned, they managed to take the road while moving faster, but Vi was not letting them go.

Vi was having fun, she always enjoyed when the bad guys tried to run, it gave her an excuse to rush against them, honestly, she didn't mind that the others helped Jinx, she was having fun.

Jinx was in a similar path of thought, things had been getting funnier nowadays, and she was glad to see how Lux and Taliyah seemed to join her small race with Vi. Though she was only wondering one thing.

"How are we going to stop when we reach Morgana?"

* * *

Morgana was having a great time with her newest friend. They shared a good taste for literature and good food, he mentioned her how Nasus would surely love to chat with her about books, she offered the idea of making a book club, she could even bring refreshments for their reunions. Cid said he wasn't sure if they could make a book club in the Institute. She smiled and said she would take care of it.

Cid was enjoying the company of Morgana too, she was rather nice when you focused on her and not on the fact she was one who used unholy powers. She was a rather simple and nice person. He was enjoying the tea and said everyone else was missing out on her cooking.

Then both attention came to the fact they could hear the sounds of an earthquake rushing to them if that made sense.

Morgana seemed to know what was going on faster than him.

In a second Morgana rushed to Cid and hugged him tightly, letting no space between them. While Cid was embarrassed, Morgana found herself focused. In a second both were covered in a big shield. A second later, Taliyah, Lux, Jinx, and Vi were thrown all around the now broken wall that at a time held the door of Morgana room.

Cid was surprised at how fast Morgana acted and kept both safe from the mess that happened. Morgana was angry, yet she wasn't as angry as she would have been if her cooking utensils would have gotten damaged.

Morgana was the first to break the silence. She spoke while still hugging Cid.

"What in the name of the dark powers brought you here!? Even more! What made you think breaking my wall would be well!?"

All looked sheepish at Morgana, Lux was embarrassed, Taliyah seemed to mumble too many words, Jinx was simply waving at Cid while getting out of the rest of the wall, and Vi seemed to cough to catch the attention of Morgana.

"My apologies… it wasn't my intention to break the wall… I was trying to get them, but well…sorry"

Morgana seemed to be in thought considering what to do. But she then took notice of how she was holding her newest friend. She had a great time today, and it wasn't worth it to get angry about something that was normal in the institute, messes always happened. And seeing how her cooking utensils didn't got damaged she breathed.

In a moment her anger faded and she simply sighed in tiredness.

"I see… nothing that new in this place then… clean floor and get the wall fixed… I will go for a walk to the library"

She let go of Cid before dusting herself and removing her hat and placing it in its proper place. She looked at Cid before bowing again.

"It was a pleasure to share tea with you today, I would love to offer you an invitation for the future"

Cid smiled at her and bowed back.

"I would love to have tea again… would you mind doing more of those cookies?"

The champions were surprised at something they didn't saw normally, they only saw it when she defeated an enemy. Morgana laughed. And laughed openly.

"You are such a child… never change that Cid… though you should let me fix your hair later"

With a quick pat on his cheek, she left the room humming in content.

Everyone was surprised. Cid was simply embarrassed at the fondness Morgana had on her touch. Cid looked at Lux and grinned at her.

"Oh look at that my friend, seems you will be rather busy, guess I will have to go back to my office"

While Lux looked surprised at him, she knew he had won. She had to clean the place or Morgana would really get her. But to her surprise and Cid demise. Taliyah seemed to get the wall fixed in a second with her powers.

"There, all done… good as new I guess, so are we getting something to eat?"

Cid sighed as Lux nodded to Taliyah. Jinx and Vi just followed them behind. Cid answered Taliyah question.

"Oh, I already ate Taliyah, though I don't mind making company for you girls in the dining hall"

Everyone stopped walking. It took Cid a few steps to notice how no one was following him.

"What's wrong?"

Jinx was the first to speak over the silence.

"You ate her cooking? Are you sure you are not the one with something wrong?"

Cid eyes opened behind his glasses. But he couldn't understand what was so surprising.

"Her cooking is great if you give her a chance you know?"

Vi whistled as they resumed their walk to the dining hall.

"Well, he is either right or just lack any sense of taste"

Jinx chuckled at her words.

"He is one of a kind that's for sure"

Vi chuckled before wondering something out loud.

"Think they are a couple? She was hugging him really tight, never saw Morgana hugging someone to use her shield, doesn't she just like… cast it away?"

As Vi kept walking with Jinx at her side, Lux was surprised at the fact, she had too much to ask to Cid, she needed details. Taliyah though felt disappointed, it seemed nothing bad had happened, once again, the therapist escaped any danger again… well there was always a next time she thought.

Vi decided to offer her input about Cid hair.

"You do got long hair mate, from behind it looks girly"

Cid sighed before saying he already heard that one. If people kept reminding him that, it meant Lux would not let it go. At moments like this, he hated how few establishments would let him enter in Demacia.

"I know, I know… maybe I should take on Morgana offer"

Vi chuckled as they walked.

The day was in its half and he felt like too much had still to happen.

 **CUT! Wow this is probably the longest chapter to date, well hope you like it! Thanks to all who fav and follow, thanks for your kind reviews everyone! Also hope your year has been to a great start!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 15: Appointment with a stylist, fear me for I am evil! And thoughts on humans.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Let's get the story rolling! As always own nothing of League of Legends but my OC**

 **Chapter 15: Appointment with a stylist, fear me for I am evil! And thoughts on humans**

It is said women love their hair because it reflects their crown as queens, some say simply is a vanity thing, others say it shows their personality. For Cid hair was hair, and anyone could wear it and do whatever they wanted with it.

And that's the reason he was in a broom closet hiding from Lux. The latter one was looking for him armed with a comb, scissors, hair clips and many other things.

"You can't hide forever! I know this place better than you do!"

Cid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he heard the footsteps of Lux going away. It wasn't like he wanted to keep his hair long, no, if anything he just didn't want to find out what Lux was hoping to do.

Once everyone went to eat Cid decided to act as a ghost and moved around leaving slowly without them noticing. He was great at moving between people making them think he was there while he wasn't there anymore. So, no one really ever noticed when he tried to actually leave a messy situation.

Had prince Jarvan not been holding him he would have run away from the party back then. Well, he would have stayed because of Sona and Riven he thought to himself.

"But she is right… I can't hide forever"

As he was thinking of a plan on the broom closet the door opened and as he was thinking that Lux had found him. He felt relaxed looking at the green mass that was Zac.

"Oh! Hello Cid!"

Cid felt funny as he was hugged by Zac, he tried to hug back the huge green mass that was his friend. As Zac smiled at Cid he pointed at the end of the hallway.

"I'm guessing Lux was screaming for you… she went that way, so you should go the opposite"

As he smiled at Zac for the information he couldn't avoid asking.

"What brought you to the broom closet though?"

Zac shrugged.

"It seems Nami made a bit of a mess in the pool outside, so I thought I would help them clean up"

Noted, Nami could control water it seemed.

"Oh, best of luck Zac"

Zac smiled and waved at Cid while going away. Before being poked with a staff. Cid looked around and then looked lower and saw the yordle wearing blue he had seen before.

"Give up now! Reveal me the source of your mind reading prowess!"

As Cid was trying to understand what was going on, Lulu appeared fast while seemingly hugging him and making him put his staff down.

"Veigar! Don't go around poking Cid with your staff!"

As Cid watched the two yordles interact he noticed something immediately.

Lulu liked Veigar, and Veigar seemingly liked her back. While small and almost unseen for anyone else, Cid knew what to see and what gave it away. He smiled looking at the small yordles. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Veigar.

"I demand you give me the means to read minds!"

Cid chuckled.

"Sorry, I can't, is not something you can give, is something that comes with time"

Veigar seemed angry at the answer of denial.

"I demand your power!"

Cid noticed how the room suddenly felt heavy, and in a second, he found himself in a shield made by Pix

"Veigar! Cid has no magic!"

Pix was keeping Cid protected from the weight of the magic of Veigar, the powerful energies started to dissipate as fast as they came with the words of Veigar.

"What? No magic at all?"

Veigar looked at Cid, he nodded confirming his thoughts.

"No magic at all, if anything I can do this"

Cid stretched both hands in front of Veigar. He got one of his hands near the other, and suddenly made the illusion he was removing his thumb from the hand.

He noticed Veigar shudder for a second and noticed Lulu giggling. Seems one of the two got the trick.

"I see… bodily separation while interesting doesn't attract me if it only works for myself…"

Veigar seemed to be in thought, Pix was still protecting him it seemed.

"Mmm is a shame your mind-reading powers aren't magical… I guess I shall further test your skills with other minds…"

Cid smiled at Veigar.

"Feel free to visit the office if you want to chat, while I can't teach you how to read minds, I'm sure I can give you some pointers"

Veigar laughed.

"What can someone like you teach me?!"

Cid chuckled before saying.

"I know you will move your feet to the left right now!"

Veigar was about to shout him for his insolence when he took notice of it.

He had moved his left feet before speaking to him.

"Now you will close your fist, and raise it against me"

Veigar was exactly going to do that. And he did. But the fact was the human, the human without any magical talent, was expecting his next move.

"How? Because I know how to read your mind of course"

Cid laughed at his own joke and Lulu giggled at it. Only Veigar wasn't laughing. He was focused, he needed to learn the secrets to such mind reading techniques. That way no one could hide from his absolute power.

"I demand this ability! You will teach me!"

Cid noticed his eagerness. And he thought he could actually help Lulu. A mischievous idea formed in his mind.

"Oh, Lulu can give you a few pointers, spend time with her and you will understand what I mean"

Veigar looked at Lulu and this time his previous words were directed at her.

"I demand the pointers for this ability! You will teach me"

Cid couldn't avoid noticing how Veigar wasn't so loud while speaking with Lulu… maybe there was a certain degree of affection in him after all. It seems he wasn't that far from the truth back then.

Lulu looked at Cid and made a small bow in thanks before hugging Veigar.

"Of course! We will start right now, follow me for your first lesson!"

While Lulu took Veigar and the other seemingly had problems carrying his staff keeping his balance with Lulu. Cid noticed Pix making a small thumbs up gesture at him.

"You are welcome Pix"

Pix seemingly went fast to follow Lulu as Cid decided he could walk around the institute. After all, he had a whole institute to move around while avoiding Lux, after all, Zac had pointed her direction, so that meant he could go around all the places Lux had already checked.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Ionia, the Unforgiven and the Exile were sitting in a room inside the Placidium waiting for one of the biggest members. Karma.

As they waited Yasuo could only look at her companion who had requested paper and something to write with. Yasuo thought she was making a last will of sorts as she wrote on the paper while resting on the table. After all their entry in the Placidium wasn't well taken by a part of the elders, others were curious, and Karma said she would hear their case personally.

But he took notice of the sloppy movements, and saw she was seemingly repeating the same letters…. Riven?

"You are writing your own name?"

This seemingly broke the concentration of Riven. But only for a second as she didn't even look at him before answering.

"Yeah, I'm practicing how to write…"

A week before, she would have felt ashamed of admitting her lack of ability to write, but after spending time with Cid she knew better. There was no shame in admitting she didn't know how to write. If anything she should be proud that she was working hard to learn it.

"I can see that… but why?"

Yasuo inquired noticing how Riven seemed to work her writing exercise with military precision.

"For myself… there are many things I want to learn, Cid has tons of books I'm curious about seeing"

Ah, the therapist…

"Taliyah will be fine, Cid can take care of her, trust me he won't do anything bad so just relax will you? We got enough to worry about Karma, so don't go around worrying so much"

Yasuo didn't even notice he was tense until Riven spoke. True was he was actually worried the girl would be in bad hands. But Riven spoke the truth… Yasuo took an extra pencil and paper from Riven and wrote his name.

"This is how you write my name"

Riven had to hold a laugh. Yasuo felt offended and before he could get angry Riven spoke, albeit laughing.

"Sorry… is just, you write really pretty, it reminds me of Sona handwriting"

Yasuo looked surprised at this.

"I didn't know you were friends with the Maven of Strings"

At this Riven actually was surprised before speaking.

"Well… we sort of became friends recently, she recommended me a bunch of books to read… I hope to read them once I finish the one Im reading"

Yasuo looked with curiosity at her.

"You didn't strike me as someone who would enjoy reading… or that could read… no offense"

If she had gotten offended she gave no signs of anger, and rather kept on writing her name and now the name of Yasuo too.

"No offense taken… I have been trying to practice"

Riven was calm, she knew whatever was coming she would be ready. Sure their swords had been confiscated but she was sure she could fight still. Plus she had promised Cid she would do her best. She was solving her anger issues, albeit slowly, but she was working on them.

She missed Sona and Cid. Sure it hadn't been long since they last saw each other. It had been a couple of days, but still, she found herself missing them. They were becoming a part of her life that she enjoyed. Seeing them brought her a sense of peace and made her feel… in home.

She knew that whenever she saw them they were welcoming her. She couldn't wait to see them once the situation in Ionia was solved. Hopefully. Without any battle in it.

Yasuo was surprised. Riven was taking the fact they were going to see Karma with a lot of calm. He was actually envious of the peace she was able to have. The therapist had truly helped her with her emotions it seemed. The man was an enigma for Yasuo. But hopefully, that same calm he had been able to bring to Riven would be sent to Taliyah.

Yasuo sighed. He knew Taliyah could be a handful when she wanted something, but he couldn't blame her, he had been a kid before.

"Greetings, hope you didn't wait for long"

Riven stopped writing her name for the last time before looking at Karma and nodded. Yasuo looked at her and nodded too before speaking.

"Not at all… we are sorry to be taking your time Elder Karma"

Karma chuckled before sitting in front of them.

"Not you too, I already have enough people calling me Elder Karma, or Enlightened One, feel free to call me Karma"

As Karma finished saying her words she took the paper full of names from Riven and wrote her name too.

"There, you can write my name too"

Riven smiled and proceeded to just do that. Yasuo felt surprised and actually worried the lack of decorum of Riven at been in Karma presence. The later just laughed at seeing Riven focus on writing her name, as if to not risk she could forget it.

"I came here to listen to your story Yasuo… plus a ninja might have told me Riven came to vouch for your story"

At being addressed again Riven stop her writing and focused on Karma and nodded.

"That's right…"

Karma felt the change in the aura of Riven and nodded.

"Well then… tell me what happened"

Yasuo spoke, and a part of him hoped Karma would actually listen where the other Elders chose to ignore him…

* * *

Back in the Institute, Cid was focused on his task. The task simply being choosing the real Champion from the fake. The game had been going for a while and Wukong was getting flustered at the therapist ability to find the real one.

"Okay… ready... now!"

Two Wukongs appeared in a flash and Cid pointed to the left.

"That one"

The one on the right vanished and an angry Wukong pointed his finger at Cid.

"How!? Do you have a ward in your eye?! How can you know which is the real one!"

Cid chuckled before pointing to the floor.

"The fake one doesn't look at me, his eyes look somewhere else"

Wukong made another clone and noticed. His eyes didn't saw in the direction of the therapist.

"Ah! It's true! He is looking where I was looking before I used the technique…. mmm I guess I need to perfect that for the future for observant opponents"

Cid was about to walk away while Wukong was in thought, but the monkey tail expanded and took him from his wrist.

"Where are you going? You owe me a rematch, you can't leave while you are ahead"

Actually, he could… actually, that is what everyone did.

"Well, I'm trying to avoid Lux so I'm trying to move constantly if I stay put she will find me you know?"

Wukong was in thought for a moment before clasping his hands together.

"Oh! Ahri can hide you!"

Before he could ask who Ahri was he was taken in a cloud that moved at high speeds.

"Gotta love the cloud! A faster way to move around doesn't exist!"

He had learned two things. Wukong was a sore loser, and he loved to show off.

In a faraway part of the Institute one of the vastaya was in her room. Surrounded by fluffy pillows and enjoying solitude. While she was a social creature, there were times in which she needed to be alone and think as she felt she could not speak so much. Her tails, the nine white tails surrounded her as if a protective cocoon it was.

She let a sigh escape from her lips. She lived in luxury inside the Institute walls, she was given whatever she wanted. And while that had even got her fame, she could only think of the people whose lives had been taken away… a part of her wanted to just go. But she couldn't, she had a weight to carry… at least the luxury of the Institute worked as a distraction, and while she had made a few friends she really wished she could speak her mind.

Sometimes, the weight of the memories was too heavy for her.

As she looked at a side she saw the vanity she had been given. Full of products of cosmetic nature, she used some of the times she acted as an idol. What had gotten her into that? She thought it was probably the fact that she thought it was nice being looked as something that was not a monster. Plus, the attention and applauses were great…

Still, she needed to speak her mind. But how? Not many would speak with her, even less when rumors went out of her feral nature. While not unfounded, it still hurt her that others avoided her so openly.

Maybe she could go around the garden of Zyra… she never really minded her.

Her thoughts and plans were interrupted by a crashing sound when her door fell off its hinges with a crash. For a moment Ahri hid between the pillows and her tails. When she peeked, she saw the familiar face of her friend. Kong, or as he had taken, Wukong. She saw him in the company of a frail human… truly the wind could take him away.

"Ahri! You here?! I need a favor!"

Ahri protected her ears with her tails. Classic Kong. Loud as always. She peeked at the human.

"You brought me here without knowing she was here? Don't you think that was…dumb?"

Ahri had to agree with herself, that was sort of dumb, but Kong was all about making that sort of decisions on the spot.

Wukong smiled pointing at himself.

"Fast and dumb"

He chuckled before noticing his new friend and rival didn't laugh.

"Oh right… you haven't met Yi, so you don't know about that motto… I should present you with Yi, you might be able to break his infinite patience"

Before the conversation kept going Ahri thought it was time to make her presence known.

"I'm here Kong"

Ahri got out of the pillows and her tails, earning a small chuckle of Cid and Wukong.

"Don't tell me my entrance scared you?"

She looked at her friend with angry eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock first? This isn't the wild, you can't throw my door out of its hinges every time you look for me"

Cid was impressed at how tall Ahri was, well he wasn't that tall, and Wukong was also tall. But more than their height, Cid could feel the fact Ahri wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Wukong actually looked embarrassed before taking the door.

"Sorry…I will fix the door when I go out, but think you could hide my new friend here?"

As Wukong pointed at Cid with the door Ahri found herself observing him.

"Kong is rather kind to strangers… but I'm not, so why should I help you?"

Cid was in thought before answering with all the honesty he could muster.

"Well… you got no reason to help if anything I think I owe you an apology… it wasn't my intention to bother you, I was chatting with Wukong when he took me here. So… I apologize, it wasn't my intention to come here without an invitation. I will just try to hide somewhere else, maybe in my office"

This got Ahri curiosity.

"Office? What is your work here?"

Cid smiled proud of himself.

"Therapist, I am the new therapist for the institute"

Many memories, many words came to Ahri mind, and she found the one of therapist… just maybe.

"I see… then I guess it would be rude of me to throw you out, especially when Kong brought you here"

Cid smiled thankfully, but he took notice of her body language that she was hiding something, plus her eyes showed far more knowledge than she let on. Cid felt a shiver down his spine when Ahri looked straight into his eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who carries heavy knowledge. He wasn't studying Ahri, rather, she was studying him.

As Wukong finished placing Ahri door back in place, he smiled at his handiwork.

"Good as new, then can you let him hide here?"

She nodded smiling at Wukong.

"Sure Kong, you go on and challenge Yi, you might actually win today sparring match"

At her words, Wukong perked up.

"You will see how I will make it Ahri! Thanks! See you soon my new rival!"

Wukong left by opening the door carefully, he waved at Ahri and Cid and went out. Still, he closed the door with too much strength and Ahri was worried her friend might make the door fall again.

After a moment of silence, Ahri let out a breath she was holding when the door stood in place. She signaled for Cid to sit.

"Sit wherever you want… the room is full of space"

She let herself fall on the pillows and Cid just sat on the floor near one of the many pillows in the room. Silence reigned in the room for a moment, Cid let himself relax in the room. Sure, he was in the company of someone rather dangerous, but she wasn't seeming to want to hurt him. So, he just let himself relax.

"You seem rather carefree being with a stranger…"

Ahri words broke the silence, in the room. She had moved in the pillows, while she was resting she could clearly see Cid from the upper position on the pillows.

Cid just shrugged and observed her tails movement.

"Not much I can do… If you try anything is not like I can overpower you… not sure if you noticed, but the wind could take me away"

Cid noticed the movement on the tails of Ahri. She might not show much, but her tails were a clear indicator of her mood. And he was going to use that to understand her.

"I see… well then, tell me then therapist…what can you say of me? Aren't you scared of me?"

Cid openly chuckled while closing his eyes.

"No need for me to be scared… Wukong might not be so brilliant, but his heart is in the right place… so if he thought it was a good idea for me to be here. Then I will trust him"

Ahri was surprised at the statement. Had he that much trust on Kong? No matter how much she tried, she couldn't feel any lies on him… what's more, if anything. He was a soothing aura.

"You are weird therapist… you shouldn't be so relaxed in the company of a monster…"

Cid opened his eyes at the words Ahri used. Because he could notice it in how her tails started to coil around her. She was called a monster before…

"Hey… want to talk about it?"

She perked up at his words. But she thought it might not be good to be open with him… even if he was a therapist.

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone… whatever we speak here I won't say a word to anyone"

She hummed in thought before nodding in approval. She used her energy to make a small fire surrounded her.

"If you lie… I won't have mercy…"

Cid just smiled.

"I won't… well let's start this, formally shall we?"

He stood up before placing his hand in front of her.

"Cid, therapist for the institute"

She smiled as she took his hand.

"Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox"

As she placed herself comfortably on the pillows she motioned for him to sit closer.

"Don't worry… I won't bite"

She smiled showing her pearly fangs. Cid couldn't avoid but notice it was meant as an intimidation move.

"Well, you can relax. I'm pretty much bones and skin"

Ahri looked at him before pointing at his head.

"And hair… if you can call that mess over your head as such"

Cid chuckled.

"Oh right… well, let's focus on you… what do you want to talk about?"

Ahri face got serious as her tails surrounded her. She was going to expose herself, but a part of her knew she needed to be honest for the therapist to be able to help her.

"I… I feel that I'm a monster you know? My power… my power works on how I feed on the life force… I take their memories and… everything…"

Cid stood in silence letting her continue. She looked at him, and she tried to see if there was fear in his eyes, but she only found attention. She smiled a bit before continuing.

"I want to know who I am… who's my family… who I am supposed to be… but in the end, I only feel like a monster… maybe I am you know? I mean what kind of being feeds on life?"

She kept going, how her power worked, how she carried the memories of all the ones that she killed to feed herself with. She told him everything about her, she was expecting for him to go away, to get out in fear of her presence. Cid kept in silence. His focus solely on the eyes of Ahri. She never saw any flick of anger or fear directed at her.

She kept going. Speaking everything she felt, everything of her. Not hiding any detail. If she wanted for this to work she had to be honest.

"Did you know I can even make them feel emotions? I can bring fear… peace… whatever I wish for… all that is needed is for them to look me in the eyes…"

She focused her eyes on Cid and tried to make him feel fear. So, he could understand what she meant.

Cid found himself feeling a sensation he was too used. Fear… the despair of the battlefield. But he knew how to let that go away. He saw the burning land, the screams, the soldiers, and the darkness enveloping all. So, he breathed, he just started to get his rhythm to normal. And peace returned to him. Ahri was surprised at seeing his eyes, he was under her control but the words that came out of his mouth surprised her more.

"The past is long gone… and so is my fear of that day"

Cid eyes got back to normal. And Ahri couldn't avoid holding his face in her hands. She looked straight into his eyes looking at how clear they were. Her power was no more.

"…Either your tenacity is the biggest I have seen… or you truly broke free of the fear…"

Cid was feeling rather embarrassed at the way Ahri was holding him. Red-faced he answered the hidden question.

"Fear is something of the past… it can only damage me as much as I let it damage me"

She let him go away as she sat back in place.

"But… what if it never goes away?"

She asked with a slight fear of his answer.

"Nothing is invincible Ahri… Fear will go away with time… but only if you want it to be gone"

She looked his eyes. Never stopping to observe, to find a lie. To see him fear her, to see him being repulsed at her.

"You don't fear me…"

Cid smiled at her. His eyes behind his glasses were still clear. And Ahri couldn't avoid smiling.

"You don't fear me at all…"

He laughed.

"What is to fear? If anything, you are simply another survivor of this world… no one has it easy, and you know that better than anyone. After all you carry their memories, you said it yourself. Living is hard, and dying might be easy, but you will keep surviving"

She smiled. She never thought someone speaking of something personal about her would make her smile. She felt the same sensation as with Kong. He was truly nice… no hidden motives. He was just being honest.

"You are just like Kong…"

Cid chuckled.

"Dumb?"

She denied with her tails as they moved at the rhythm of her head while she chuckled at his comment.

"No… your heart is in the right place"

As they kept speaking Ahri couldn't avoid smiling more, and the shield her tails made had opened, they moved at the rhythm she expressed herself. And Cid could do nothing but feel she needed to talk more. So, he just stayed with her and kept chatting.

The cure for the loneliness and the dark thoughts of the mind. Is good company. As simple as that…

* * *

In the Placidium on Ionia, Yasuo was silently waiting for Karma judgment. Riven had said her part. And know all they could do was wait for her.

She sighed before speaking a question no one was expecting.

"How come you decided to speak together? As far as I know… you two hated each other"

Yasuo was surprised at the question and before he could speak, Riven spoke.

"A friend told me I should let the past go… I can't go forward without accepting my past"

Karma smiled. Those were wise words.

"Indeed… who is this friend of yours Riven?"

She smiled before speaking again.

"Cid. He is a therapist in the Institute"

Karma was surprised. A therapist that wasn't something she wasn't expecting.

"How come you met a therapist Riven? Were you asked to go with him?"

Karma admitted she wasn't perfect. She hated the fact that to all Ionia she was someone who had to be serious all the time. She had her own wishes, so she enjoyed deeply the chance of openly speaking. Plus, Riven was a breath of fresh air with how relaxed she was speaking with her.

Yasuo could only stay silent looking at the relaxed Riven.

Cid truly was someone who could help people. He smiled thinking of how he was right on leaving Taliyah in his care.

Had he known Cid had just told Taliyah to do whatever she wished to do, he might not have thought so highly of him thinking Taliyah needed constant guidance.

Karma meanwhile was feeling curious about meeting the therapist. The way Riven was describing him he was one who lacked all formalities. And that was something refreshing to know.

* * *

Back in the Institute Lux was still looking for Cid in the company of Taliyah who was biting on an apple while hearing Lux ramblings. Cid was still chatting with Ahri who was laughing openly at the stories of Cid and his experience in the institute so far. She had also enjoyed telling Cid of how being an idol worked for her.

"No way! She didn't hurt anyone?"

Cid chuckled remembering Morgana.

"No one, she left being rather happy and invited me for tea another time"

Ahri was laughing imagining the faces of everyone caught in the mess. Anyone knew better than to just mess with Morgana.

"So, about the whole idol thing, is it fun?"

Ahri openly beamed at the question.

"Is amazing! I love when people see me on the stage, they don't look at me with fear, but rather everyone is clapping as I dance and sing"

She smiled happily remembering her concert.

"It was fun, though they are something sort of for the institute and certain regions of Ionia where they don't mind me… though dying my tails on pink is a hassle, dying my hair blonde not so much though"

She pointed at the vanity full of products on the room.

"Pretty much all I need to use is on the vanity, needless to say, it takes longer to get ready, but I don't mind as long as I hear their claps… their smiles and how everyone looks happy really gets me you know?"

Cid found himself smiling at how happy Ahri looked thinking of how everyone reacts to her shows. He can't avoid thinking about how Sona is also happy when she plays. In the end, both are artists proud of their craft.

Ahri looked at her new friend. Cid was good company. If anything, she enjoyed the lack of fear of her, there was no repulsion or anything. In a way, she laughed thinking that he was a sort of combination of Kong heart and Yi patience.

The image of Kong wearing the lenses of Yi made her laugh as she imagined a mix of both.

She didn't know how long they had been chatting. After all her clock was buried between the pillows of the room.

She couldn't avoid asking him something though. Curiosity was a big side of her personality.

"Hey… why are you so frail looking? I mean, no offense, you just don't look like pretty much like every other human out there"

Cid chuckled before pointing at his leg.

"When I lost my leg and got the prosthesis, I became rather ill for a while, the result of me being sick was that I sort of ended rather frail… still surviving was better than dying you know? Don't let me fool you though, I can hold my own weight"

She looked at him and his leg. True, she could feel the lack of energy on it. Her ears went down with sadness at his leg.

"Sorry…"

Her ears got up when she heard him chuckle.

"Don't be, is not like you cut my leg, plus if I wasn't like this, maybe I wouldn't be a therapist"

She smiled and pointed at his hair. She was curious if it had gotten long like his body got frail.

"Did your hair ended up long because of that too?"

This time he looked embarrassed.

"No… not really, I just wasn't accepted in many places of Demacia, so I just let it get long like that. I couldn't go to get a haircut"

She laughed at seeing him get embarrassed over something so silly. She looked at it and noticed how it was really long.

"Ever thought of styling it?"

Cid tensed. He saw the mischief in her eyes.

"Oh… not really, I mean I pretty much just let it do whatever it wants…"

He knew he would dread asking. But he was as curious as Ahri.

"Why?"

She chuckled.

"No reason… So, tell me, what you like of being a therapist?"

She could wait, she needed for him to be more comfortable before striking. Cid didn't know how patient Ahri could be, and Ahri herself knew she could wait for long before making her move. She would win their small duel. A duel Cid didn't even know he was in.

"I like the fact I can help others you know? After the war… I sort of felt that many needed help. And I was glad I could do that"

He smiled fondly, and he felt happy thinking of how he actually saw changes for the better on his patients, and some who even started to became friends with him. Riven, Sona, Jinx, Morgana, Nasus, Taliyah, Vayne, Yasuo, Zac, Lux, Veigar, Lulu, Jarvan, Shyvana… the truth was that he had met all of them thanks to becoming a therapist.

And he still had more to learn of all of them, but he was already on a good road of knowing them better.

"Is fun… because I get to meet many of people… and knowing I can help them makes me happy"

Ahri smiled fondly before speaking.

"See? You are just like Kong… your heart is in the right place. So even if you get lost, I'm sure your heart will always be in the right place"

Cid smiled at her kind words.

"Thank you Ahri… it means a lot to hear that"

She smiled showing her white fangs at him. But this time Cid took notice how she seemed glad of chatting. All she needed was someone to listen to her, and just do that. Listen and let her speak her doubts and fears away.

Ahri was happy with her new friend.

Ahri sensible ears picked something. Something she knew well. The voice of Lux. So, without warning, she took Cid arm and pulled him. In a swift movement, she threw him to the pillows making sure he was under them.

A moment later someone knocked on her door.

"Excuse me, can I enter Ahri?"

Ahri just hummed in acceptance. When Lux entered in the company of Taliyah she was surprised of seeing the pair together, she didn't know they were friends.

"Have you seen my friend? His name is Cid, he became a therapist for the Institute, a summoner said he saw him with Wukong, and I thought maybe Wukong came to show him to you?"

Ahri was in thought, faking to remember.

"While Kong did come, I didn't saw this therapist you speak of"

Lux sighed while Taliyah patted her back.

"There, there, we knew it was a long shot"

Lux nodded at Taliyah.

"Thanks Ahri, well if you see or know anything please tell us"

Ahri smiled at her. Before waving to dismiss them.

"Will do, have luck with your quest"

As the pair left and the door closed once again. Ahri waited until she could no longer hear their steps or their voices. After a few moments, she started digging in the pillows.

"You can come out Cid, they left already"

Cid tried to get out of the pillows seemingly gasping for air.

"How many pillows do you need?"

She shrugged before answering.

"I prefer pillows to sleep in, they are fluffier than any bed"

Cid had thought for a moment that he would disappear into the sea of pillows he had been thrown in. Ahri chuckled for a moment before speaking.

"You know… you are really light. I didn't need to use that much strength to toss you on the pillows"

Cid huffed.

"I think my prothesis weights more than me at this point"

She laughed before helping him get out of the rest of pillows. Cid huffed before letting himself relax on the pillows. A carefree smile took place on his face as he closed his eyes.

"I owe you one, thanks for not telling Lux where I was"

She chuckled and got up from the pillows. Cid was relaxing. And due to the fact, she had helped him he had lowered his guard. Otherwise, he would have been more alert to the fact Ahri had stood from the bed.

She walked to the door and placed a lock in place. As a precaution, she even moved a small table to the door to avoid any possible escape. The window of the room was high, so she doubted he would even try or could jump so high.

"Oh, do not worry about it, we are friends after all right?"

Cid nodded while being comfortable on the pillows. After all, the worries of Lux had gone away, as chances, where she would not come again to check on the room of Ahri, plus chances of Wukong getting her with them, were slim… kind off. He thought that maybe Wukong would reveal his location to Lux if she asked Wukong.

"Yeah, we are friends…"

As Cid was in thought relaxing of the freedom of knowing Lux would not find him, Ahri was making sure she had all covered for any possible escape or problem that might arise. They were alone, and she could not resist the idea of playing with his hair.

Ahri was a curious being, she was always curious and eager to learn more. This had brought her to know and learn many things. But this was also a reason she loved to play pranks sometimes. While not to the same degree as Kong. Ahri noticed the tension of Cid at the question regarding his hair. And she knew in that moment she was going to style it.

As a smile made its place on her face when she noticed there was no escape, Cid was in his own thoughts. Reviewing what he learned from his friend.

Ahri… she needed company, she carried to much stuff in her head, so she needed someone who could chat with her about themes she needed to let out and listen. While Wukong would surely fit as a friend, he didn't think she would feel comfortable sharing something heavy with him.

So, he thought maybe he should offer her that chance. He felt nervous because his words could be misunderstood. He didn't want to seem intrusive to her.

"Hey Ahri… if you want to… well just chat, feel free to look for me anytime okay?"

Ahri who was done with her check of the room was surprised at his words. Her ears perked up as her tails swished in happiness at the offer. She didn't expect him to say something like that. In fact, she had called him a friend, but she didn't expect the offer of chatting anytime.

"Thank you, Cid,… that's really kind, I will hold you to that offer though"

She giggled. And Cid could only smile at the sound of her happiness. Being a therapist was all about helping others. And he felt he was doing a good job there. He moved a bit from the pillows and looked at Ahri who was smiling.

Still he could notice it by the movement of her tails. She was planning something.

"What's on your head?"

She giggled. But the difference from the first one was Cid could feel the mischievousness and he tried to immediately look for an exit.

Ahri smiled. Her new friend was observant. But she had already took action for his possible escape when he was relaxing.

"Ahri… I can't avoid noticing you locked the door… and sort of placed a small barricade"

She giggled hugging him.

"Oh… I guess it must have slipped my mind… you know what I can't avoid noticing?"

Cid gulped and Ahri laughed pointing with her tails at her vanity, she started to walk to it with Cid at her side.

"I noticed your hair could do with some styling"

Cid couldn't say anything. Not like screaming would help. So, he just sat in the chair of the vanity. Ahri smiled looking at the mirror of the vanity and poking his cheek.

"Aren't you a big boy? Look at you, no screaming nor any intent of escape"

Cid sighed as Ahri took a brush.

"Sometimes all you can do is wish for the best…"

Ahri placed her arms behind him and stood at his side. Smiling the whole time.

"Trust me, if someone knows about looking good is me"

Cid sighed once again. A bit too nervous for his liking.

"That's what worries me"

Ahri laughed once more and proceeded to use the brush. All Cid could do aside of squirming in the chair was hope for the best as Ahri proceeded to speak of term of brushes and games. It seemed she was into certain games that some summoners brought from Piltover. For her words it seemed Ezreal was an avid player, same as Sona. He would need to question Sona about that when they saw each other again.

As Ahri focused on her task of fixing and styling the mess her friend called hair. Cid was focused on noticing how Ahri seemed to relax rather easily and as he thought, she was more cunning than she let on. After all she seemed to know a bit of everyone around her, and that only proved to him how much she was looking to be part of all that. Looking to be part of the conversations.

But he did what he thought he would do. Stay silent and let her speak, let her say all she wanted without interrupting her. She needed that.

So, she let her. Plus, while he focused on her speaking he could ignore everything she did to his hair. All he knew was that it was going to be a long time…

"You are going to look fabulous by the end!" 

She giggled and Cid could only sigh.

"That's exactly what worries me..."

* * *

 **Cut! Well this was one fun to write! Hope you like it, as always please feel free to comment and say anything you wish to tell me. I think this might be the longest chapter till date. And I honestly like the result, hope you do too! Till next time on chapter 16!**

 **Chapter 16: Not everyone is happy, work pressure and the value of a good friend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Glad to know you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the comments and thoughts, let us go forward, shall we!**

 **Chapter 16: Not everyone is happy, work pressure and the value of a good friend.**

* * *

Viktor thought he had seen it all. After all his augmentations allowed him to look more than many, yet he now found himself observing with big curiosity at this human who was able to seemingly read minds.

Of course, he knew magic could allow for that, but no, whoever this human was, he simply was able to understand their thoughts and make an argument to show them support and so charming them in their presence. Almost like manipulating thought patterns. But no… that was not something one could do with words.

If he had to phrase it in a more human word. It would be empathy.

He hummed at this.

The Glorious Evolution he wished for could use his talents… maybe he could even offer him a new leg. He noticed the way he walked, and it was obvious that prosthetic leg of his wasn't really suited for constant use. He would approach this subject that way.

Now the problem was he would need to look for him. The Monkey King took him away faster than his augmented eyes could see. Alas, no one could stop progress, and he would not be stopped. He needed to learn more of this human and recruit him to pass the Glorious Evolution. For a better world…

* * *

Sometimes we wonder how things work the way they do. At times the world simply seems to complicate life without any motive to do it aside of simply seeming to bother us, maybe that's life. A chain of events that happen, small paths that cross between them and results happen for good or bad, but they happen. And in this case, for two people it ended in a tremendous change.

Yasuo was with his head on the ground, thankful for Karma. Karma was trying her best to make Yasuo raise his head, meanwhile Riven simply was observing the exchange.

"Thank you… I can't express how much it means for me to hear it"

"Please! Raise your head, no need to do that"

Riven couldn't avoid curiosity

"Whats the big deal with him bowing"

Karma looked at Riven before pointing at Yasuo.

"In Ionia is a gesture of gratitude only done when one is truly thankful or repents, but in this case, such thing is not necessary"

She placed emphasis on the last words while looking at Yasuo who finally raised his head. Riven asked the question she was wondering.

"So… what happens now then?"

Karma smiled at Riven before answering.

"Now, Yasuo can come back… needless to say Yasuo, some people will not forgive you so easily… but you got my pardon, and that should be enough to be able to be back"

Riven smiled before speaking to him.

"See? Things are going well for you finally… so can I go back to the institute?"

At this question, Karma smile faltered for a second. She seemed a bit dejected at the idea of them leaving.

"Oh… I thought you two would stay for the festival tomorrow"

Yasuo stood again before speaking.

"Sorry Lady Karma, but Taliyah can't be left alone for long, I don't want to impose on the therapist kindness"

Riven spoke after him while thinking.

"I doubt he minds Taliyah, by this point they surely are friends"

Karma still looked at both and this time she was bowing which surprised them.

"Please… stay for the festival, I really need a rest from the people on the council, if you come you would be my guests so I would actually enjoy the festival"

For a moment Yasuo looked conflicted, but before he could answer Riven nodded in approval.

"Well, then we will stay, this festival is only for a day, right?"

At this Karma smiled while nodding.

"Indeed, is quite the festivity but it will only last for a day, so you could rest today, enjoy tomorrow, and after the festival, you can go back to the Institute"

Riven smiled while nodding before speaking to Yasuo.

"Come on, Cid can surely handle Taliyah a couple of days"

Yasuo was in thought but in the end, he relented, surely, he could handle Taliyah.

"Sure, what's a couple of days?"

Karma smiled telling them the details of the festival. What could a couple of days be after all? Surely Cid could handle Taliyah.

* * *

In the Institute a smiling Ahri was beaming with happiness at her success in her quest. The beast had been resistant, it fought with all it had, an iron will it possessed indeed. But it wasn't more than her own will, she placed her pride as The Nine-Tailed Fox while fighting the untamable beast, but alas, she won after a long time. And needless to say, she was smiling so much her cheeks hurt a bit.

"Victory! I told you I could do it! Now stop being so silly and open your eyes, you can't miss the ending result!"

Ahri was poking Cid on his cheeks, her friend had taken to close his eyes while speaking with her the whole time she was styling his hair.

"Come on… don't be a sore loser, I told you I could style it"

Cid let out a sigh of defeat, the same a death row inmate gives when he knows his time has come.

"You sound so happy I find myself scared…. But okay, let's see what you…. how?"

Cid was surprised. His wild and long hair that looked more like the nest of a bird seemed to shine in the dark color of his hair. It looked fluffed and styled in soft waves curling at the ends, a hairstyle more fitting of a princess than a therapist.

"How…"

Ahri was smiling while hugging him

"It was fun! Plus, it suits you! It frames your face perfectly, it brings your best side"

Cid was many things. Manly sadly wasn't one of them. And now with his hair styled Jinx, would have all the fun she needed, he actually looked feminine. But a part of him didn't minded because Ahri was so happy.

"… guess it does eh?"

Ahri smiled while hugging him tighter, actually surprising him at her strength

"I knew you would love it!"

While both were chuckling, the door fell after a big hit, it fell off its hinges with the barricade at is side as Wukong entered.

"Yo Ahri! I lost but I was closer this time to win and…. Rival is that you?"

Ahri face turned red in anger at her door once again on the floor, while Cid face was red, it was more due to the embarrassment.

"Hey… yeah, Ahri sort of had fun with my hair"

While Wukong was trying hard to contain himself he made thumbs up at him.

"Pff…it…pfff. Suits you!"

While he was laughing Ahri got near him before getting his ear and twisting it, stopping his laughing at the moment.

"Ouch! Hey, I knocked!"

Ahri let out a sigh of frustration.

"I meant knocking the door! As in lightly! Not knock out the door!"

Wukong was in pain, and while Cid thought he deserved it for laughing at him, he wasn't that petty and went to poke Ahri in the shoulder

"Don't be angry at him Ahri, he understands now, so no need for punishment"

Ahri huffed before letting the ear out of her grasp.

"You are lucky Cid appreciates you Kong, or I would make sure to twist your ear…"

Both gulped knowing she meant it. Wukong looked at Cid, without any laughs in his face but rather a happy expression.

"Thanks rival! I knew you had the potential to be a good rival when we met…. If it helps I think the hair actually suits you"

Cid found himself smiling at Wukong.

"Thanks, I feel a bit nervous about it though"

Ahri shrugged while smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it, if anything Sarah would also agree"

Sarah?

"Oh, I should present the two of you one day, you might actually be fast friends"

Cid smiled before nodding.

"Sure, I trust you, though I think is time for me to go back to the office, who knows if someone might look for me"

Ahri and Wukong looked dejected for a moment at the idea of their friend, rival, respectively going away. When Cid noticed their expression, he walked and hugged both.

"Hey, no long faces, you can find me anytime either of you wants to chat"

Ahri and Wukong smiled immediately. Cid thought it was adorable how they were so similar in certain aspects. Both enjoyed company and both loved to share their interest with others, what they lacked was someone willing to listen.

Wukong returned the hug almost crushing both Ahri and Cid.

"That's a deal rival! Hey, need me to drop you at your office?"

Ahri chuckled before looking at Wukong.

"Do you even know where his office is Kong?"

At this, he laughed.

"No! But with the cloud, we can go through all the Institute without worries, now onwards!"

At this, the cloud of Wukong appeared and pushed Cid in it before jumping and rushing out. Ahri surprised for a moment almost forgot to run, she started to rush at the speed of the cloud. She noticed Cid was looking at her and blew a kiss at him.

Cid's face turned red at the gesture and in a rather childish gesture decided to look the other way, making Ahri giggle in the process. She was going to love to tease him.

Cid thought he would fall from the cloud when Wukong stopped in front of his office.

"There we go! You could have told me it had a sign, most door lack signs here"

The cloud dispersed and while Wukong was standing without a problem Cid was about to fall on his butt before someone holds him from behind. He heard the giggles of Ahri as her golden eyes looked at his.

"You are really light, I shall check on you regularly, better be sure the wind doesn't take you away"

While she giggled she couldn't stop from holding him in a tight hug. Cid was a bit embarrassed at the sudden hug, but he still smiled thinking it was good to know she was happy. The hug was broken by Wukong tapping Ahri on the shoulder.

"Race you to the pool?"

Ahri smiled before rushing without a warning.

"Hey! Not cool Ahri!"

The laughs of Ahri could be heard as she rushed fast in the hall.

"I'm already halfway there Kong!"

Wukong summoned his cloud before going fast behind her. Cid laughed at the interaction between them before opening the door of his office and finding Jinx stacking dices. It seemed she had found his stack of dices.

Jinx concentration broke, and the dices fell when she looked at him. She snorted before speaking.

"Didn't know you and Sarah went to the same salon"

As she laughed freely Cid decided to play with her.

"Jealous?"

He said as he flicked the styled hair and Jinx fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh, good one! You know I'm not forgetting this do you?"

Cid chuckled going to his chair in the office while Jinx still was laughing.

"Oh, I know that, but I think it was worth it"

As Jinx stood and sat on the couch of the office she decided to resume stacking the dices from the floor.

"Oh, really? What did you get out of it?"

Cid smiled before writing some notes in an empty book.

"A couple of new friends"

Jinx smiled at him before resuming stacking the dices. She knew she could get them to the roof.

"Good to hear you made new friends"

She was happy. But a small part of her hoped he wouldn't start seeing her because of them…

Cid noticed the small change in the movements of Jinx, a bit lazy… almost like she was in a bad mood. And it clicked for him. Or at least he hoped to be right, or it would be awkward.

"Hey, don't go feeling down, you are my friend too remember?"

Jinx felt surprised for a moment and her small stack of dices fell again.

"Oh come on! I was making a good structure with them. I know we are friends, you don't need to say it out so randomly breaking my concentration… now silence, I need to make this tower"

While Jinx words might sound harsh for someone else, Cid could see there was no bite or anger in them. If anything, she was happy. And Jinx was happy, it felt nice when he said she was her friend. He was a friendship different from others, for starters, he wasn't a champion, nor a summoner. No, he was as crazy as her… why else would he be her friend?

* * *

Viktor made his way through the halls looking for the door of the therapist headquarters, he asked a summoner for the information on the therapist and found the general location of it. He was curious about him, how could a human without augmentations have such a domain on the mental fields? Maybe, just maybe. He was like him. Someone dedicated to their field of knowledge.

Had Viktor body not being full of augments he might have laughed in victory. For now, the most expression he could show was the faint smile on his face behind his mask. He walked and found the sign of the office. It was closed, but he could detect two voices. One belonged to the Loose Cannon, the other it was unknown, but he knew it was the therapist.

Viktor knocked on the door. He knew he had to respect the therapist in his domains, it was the same courtesy he would appreciate with people in his lab. He waited, and before he could knock again he heard the unknown voice again.

"Enter! Is not closed"

As he opened the door Viktor saw the Loose Cannon seemingly drawing as she was seated on a couch, and the therapist. Making use of his memory he was sure his hair wasn't looking the same when the Monkey King took him away.

"Greetings, how can I help you?"

Viktor got out of his thoughts before speaking.

"I would like to request your time for a chat… unless you have a previous appointment"

Cid wasn't sure if Jinx and the man in front of him knew each other, but at his words, Jinx looked at him like asking if she should go out. He nodded. Jinx took some of the dices and the drawing she was making before going out, but not without waving at him smiling.

"See ya soon Cid"

As Jinx left and closed the door many thoughts were on her head. The most important that privacy or not she was going to stay close to the office. She didn't trust Viktor. While not exactly someone evil per say as others who liked to inflict pain and lived for suffering… Viktor could be rather dangerous when his views were attacked.

She decided to stay close. After all the only one who could stop a Champion was another one.

In the office, Cid decided the best he could do was to present himself. After all, he thought the man in front of him came to speak with him for therapy.

"Well, introductions are in order. My name is Cid, no last name, just Cid"

Viktor nodded before speaking his name, and Cid couldn't avoid noticing the machinery around the body of the man in front of him.

"Viktor, The Machine Herald"

Cid couldn't avoid thinking the name did suit him. He was observant of him, the mechanical augmentations were not something new when one saw the information about them. Of course, they were not all that common in Demacia, but they were fairly common in Piltover, but even more known on Zaun.

Judging by the level of augmentations, Cid wasn't sure if the one in front of him was medically speaking a human or if he was more of a machine.

"Well Viktor, to what do I owe the visit?"

Viktor answered without any sort of change in his voice that could betray any emotion.

"I thought I could use your talents in my quest to bring Glorious Evolution to others"

Cid blinked in surprise at the straightforward answer. It was as if Viktor had no inhibitions about speaking his thoughts.

"Well, I must admit I don't know what you mean. Honestly, I never heard of this glorious evolution you speak of"

Viktor nodded.

"I see. Then let me illustrate you on my mission"

Cid nodded while Viktor spoke. And he was surprised at what he was hearing.

Viktor came from Zaun, everyone knows the risk the people in Zaun have with the chemists and those in power in the city. Viktor had an innate talent with machines, he could make them better, he could make them work for the betterment of the people on Zaun. He took notice of how the workplaces of Zaun were dangerous due to the number of fatal accidents. But he saw what no one else saw. The failure was always of the human element.

And this was his calling. To make Zaun better he only needed to make the machines better. He needed to stop the human element from committing mistakes, he could do that with his inventions, automation was the means for the future. Results were shown fast. Zaun quality on the work places got incredibly better and the results of such work reached the ears of the members of Piltover.

They needed to have the genius, they needed this master of machinery.

"That's when I saw it… the human element inefficiency, I saw their flaws… and experience it them"

Viktor had been looking at how Cid wasn't writing anything. But he was listening, and in this Viktor knew he had his attention. Or at least enough attention as to not call him on his lack of notes. His story was a long one. And no detail should be lost to the inefficiency of the human element.

So, he took out a simple artifact out. He often carried it with him. But his augmented memory often avoided him of using it.

"Before I continue, I would like you to have this. I don't wish for any element in this conversation to get lost due to the inefficiency of human memory"

Cid observed the trinket. He had seen it before.

"I know this… is a recording device from Piltover"

Had Viktor been more human, he would have laughed at the premise. But now the most he would let out was a chuckle.

"It would seem like that to the less experienced eye, but no. I made this one myself, so is a recording device far superior, the quality on it is better when hearing recordings. You should use it to record what I'm going to speak about"

Cid nodded, and before he could ask Viktor pointed to a red button on the small rectangular device.

"Green to stop, red to record, blue to erase the recordings, when it can't record anymore the red button will turn yellow"

Cid nodded, and Viktor continued when he pressed the red button.

"As I was saying. In Piltover I saw the failures of the human element more closely when I met Jayce"

It seemed when Jayce and Viktor met, they had obvious differences in their thoughts. While Viktor wanted to work for the betterment of others, Jayce was obnoxious and arrogant. They had their disagreements, sadly, they intellect was big, and the university thought it would be better to have both genius work together.

Needless to say, their disagreements started by then, and would end in great conflict years later according to Viktor. Viktor saw the people on Piltover, and thought their knowledge wasn't being used for the betterment of others, but rather for themselves. The future could only be better if they worked for the betterment of it. Not for themselves. He saw the selfishness and the emotions that made the human element so prone to failure.

"A mechanized heart never misses a beat, and never falters with emotion. So why would anyone trust their life to a fragile muscle of flesh and blood?"

The Academy of Techmaturgy would have been the better option Viktor said in retrospective, it would have what he needed. Knowledge and confirmation of his thoughts. Instead, the promises of the success of Professor Stanwick in Piltover had been the reason he went to Piltover, where things would go badly in the future.

"The human element in myself, made me fail at choosing the better option…and then it happened…the chem-spill of Zaun"

Cid had heard of the usual problems of Zaun, and knew that such an accident could be catastrophic to the people on Zaun.

"I went back home to help. And through my work, I ended up creating something different. Nothing like a previous machine I made… It was so different and so unique, I have yet to make it happen again. I created what would be in ways of speaking… life"

He had created Blitzcrank, a golem meant to help with the chem-spill, and it worked. Blitzcrank proved to be an invaluable asset to the recovery and saving of lives. Viktor was surprised at the incredible sentience of Blitzcrank, he was alive. Blitzcrank sentience made him more than just a machine. He was someone. And while Viktor and Blitzcrank had to part ways, Viktor was proud of the result that was Blitzcrank.

"Blitzcrank, is the greatest creation I have done, is sentient… but sadly he has the same errors of the human element due to his sentience…"

At this part of the story of Viktor, Cid took notice how he spoke of Blitzcrank. It was the same way a father spoke of his child. Saddened at him, but proud of him. Viktor seemed to have a soft spot on Blitzcrank.

Silence reigned for a moment before Viktor continued. Cid didn't ask if he needed a moment.

"After my work on home, I saw the future, human and mechanical elements could be fused. And become better"

His experiments Cid noted, while highly unethical to a point of view, were all guided by the zealot of Viktor for the betterment of mankind. Sure, his methods weren't good nor justifiable in the eyes of Cid. But he was seeing something in Viktor few saw.

The man wasn't evil. A crazy scientist guided in the zealot of his mission? Maybe, yes. But there wasn't evil in him. He did it because he truly believed he could better the lives of the people. But there was no real evil in him. Evil would be to mechanize the world, to say he was their leader, and that he would govern with a fist of steel at the top.

But no.

The more he listened to Viktor the more he noticed the man was guided by the fearsome tenacity of his beliefs that he would help. And in a way, it was a shame, for he could actually see the genius of Viktor was no lie nor a self-imposed title. The man had the knowledge.

"Then things went badly in Piltover, and my conflict with Jayce would reach its violent conclusion"

The steal of his investigation by Stanwick, the fact the masters of the university defended Stanwick, and how Jayce refused to speak in how Viktor had made Blitzcrank. Those events would force Viktor to abandon Piltover, and in Cid point of view, would make the Mechanical Herald rise.

Viktor decided the human emotions and limits of flesh were nothing but a wall on his advancement. He did surgery on himself, making himself the fusion of machine and man. The first step of what he came to call the Glorious evolution.

Without fear and pain, the limits were no more. He threw himself in his quest for saving lives on Zaun, to show them his view of the world. He admitted that thrashing Jayce lab time later, was more an act of looking for an energy source rather than an act of revenge.

As he implied, revenge was useless, a needless emotion he didn't need. But Cid noticed it. In the smallest of inflections in his voice when he spoke. He had enjoyed knowing that in a way, he had to return the favor to Jayce for what he did long ago.

And with that, Viktor tale ended. He would later enter the Institute to attain materials, in exchange for the knowledge and materials for his work, Viktor would receive immunity from the officers on Piltover. So long as his experiments were made on the Institute. Anything out of the safety of the walls would be considered to an investigation.

Though Viktor smiled, Cid knew why. Piltover wasn't his home, and it never truly was. He was a man of Zaun, the young man who was barely nineteen back then belonged to Zaun, and as an adult now he would always belong to Zaun.

"That's my story. As you might appreciate, I'm the wronged party in this case"

While Cid couldn't really agree, he had to remember the man had an intense zealotry for his quest, Viktor wasn't the bad one in either case if anything at least to how Cid heard his part of the story, everything was the fault of Stanwick. Viktor views wouldn't have changed so strongly if it wasn't for the betrayal he felt back then. He would need to hear Jayce side of the story later.

And such was the betrayal, that he tossed away human emotions. A polar opposite to Ahri, who loved the human emotions, and while they brought pain to her, she accepted them.

"I guess I do… but I still don't get why you need my help"

Viktor chuckled.

"As you might notice. I'm not exactly well-liked, I need to share the glorious evolution, but I can only bring them change if they accept it. I will not force it"

Ironical because in some of his experiments previously mentioned in his story, he would just experiment with them. But he guessed he could forgive it after all those people were in no capacity of doing anything. But still, he disagreed with him.

"And you want me then to… sponsor it?"

Viktor chuckled. He found the therapist entertaining. It was obvious he had a different sort of intellect. Not the kind he and sadly Jayce possessed. Oh no. He was obviously more on a side of detail on the mind.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, I want you to share with others the glory that is my goal, they might not hear me, but they might hear you… though not many will like to hear it from you"

At this change on speech Cid got curious.

"What do you mean with many won't like it?"

Viktor analyzed Cid, and took notice he actually didn't know.

"I see… you do not know it. Can't say I blame you, you do not seem the sort to catch on rumors, you are like me. A man of facts and science"

Viktor third hand pointed behind him.

"Some summoners out there don't like you. They think having someone like you in here is rather inappropriate and useless space. Plus, some rumor you might be getting too close to some Champions"

Cid was surprised at that, he hadn't been in the Institute for a week. And rumors were already being spoken about him.

"If it gives any sort of…. Relief. Other summoners agree that your presence is necessary and appreciate your work, they mention the Exile change on her anger"

Cid felt confused at first at the choice of words of Viktor. But he guessed it was hard to speak of emotions when was so advanced on augmentations. He spoke again interrupting his thoughts.

"Envy, a useless human emotion that brings conflicts, and I know well of it. They envy your freedom. You are no summoner, had no training, and yet you are standing in their field. I know how it feels…"

Cid noticed in the inflection of his voice, that Viktor was speaking of how he felt in Piltover. A young man of Zaun had gone to Piltover with the hopes of sharing his capacity. But he was disappointed in the envy and looks of others. And he had to admit, it did offer a bit of relief that Viktor spoke about it to him.

"Thanks… it actually helps to hear that"

Viktor nodded.

"You are welcome… also, I have a proposition for you… I notice your limp on the left side. That prosthetic leg of yours is highly inefficient, would you not like a new one?"

Cid eyes opened behind his glasses. He didn't think it was so noticeable, but he also guessed it was hard for Viktor to not notice something as inefficient. The man had proved to be methodical, logical, and all his work was of precision.

"I don't mind getting a new prosthetic. This one was the cheapest thing I could get"

Viktor chuckled.

"The cheapest and most inefficient is a surprise it has not broken yet"

Cid had to agree, after all, a couple of silver bolts had been thrown at it before.

"Well, I don't mind this model, but as you say, it might break one day soon"

Viktor was in thought. He needed measurements.

"Might removing the leg?"

Cid felt a bit embarrassed, to remove the leg he would need to take away his pants.

"Mind… watching the other side? I don't like to undress in public"

Viktor chuckled before obeying.

"Human embarrassment, such a useless emotion to have"

After a few moments, Cid had his pants back in place and Viktor looked at the prosthetic leg.

"Ah, such inefficient model. Not fit for constant use and looking at the obvious signs of use I can say you had this for a long time, sadly not even I can tell how much years this been in use. But I can tell this model is not one they keep using. You have been needing an upgrade for a long time"

Cid nodded. He knew that he needed a new one. But getting a prosthetic in Demacia was hard. Especially for him and his status.

"Worry not though, I will make you a new leg… though if you do wish for a more permanent solution, I could just build a whole new leg, we could fuse it without any problem. While we are at it we could even change some organs on your body. Your body looks frail, and I think steel would solve the problem of your flesh"

Viktor actually seemed… excited at the prospect of mechanizing him. Cid felt a shiver on his spine.

"No thanks, for now, the prosthetic will be enough, I just need something that I can use constantly. I love to move, and sometimes I end up running"

Viktor nodded at him before stretching his hand.

"I see, well then, thanks for your time, and please do consider my offer. I would appreciate all the help in sharing the world of the glorious evolution"

Cid shook his hand. Viktor had an iron grip, literally. After a shake, Viktor took the leg and opened the door. Cid was surprised at the fact he took his leg away.

"I shall have your leg ready tomorrow. For now, though I will take this offending piece away"

Viktor looked at Cid once again.

"I must ask, mainly for curiosity, have… fashion changed? I never saw a man with your hairstyle before"

At this Cid got embarrassed before Viktor nodded.

"Ah. Lost a bet… such a bad habit on humans, you should avoid gambling therapist, do consider joining my glorious evolution, we could get rid of those bad habits and useless emotions in a second"

Cid nodded and preferred Viktor left with that idea and not tell him he had let Ahri do it.

When Viktor opened the door Jinx was standing on the side.

He made a small sound as if to confirm her presence and she did the same.

Once he left Jinx came back inside the office and sat on the couch as if nothing happened.

"Did he say anything about your hair? I would be surprised if tin man didn't say anything"

Cid chuckled at Jinx question before pointing her to take out a game from behind him.

"Feel like playing a game I got from Piltover?"

Jinx smiled as she nodded.

"I always accept an invitation to beat you"

Cid laughed as she took the game out of the box. It promised to be an entertaining game.

* * *

While Karma was in the company of Irelia, she was smiling, while the later was with a frown on her face.

"Why did you forgive him? His mistake cost the life of an elder"

Karma sighed before answering her question for the third time since she left Riven and Yasuo.

"He repents, and Riven story confirms his… she is not lying either, I doubt she can even lie"

At this Irelia looked at Karma with rage.

"that's the other problem, why did you think to have her in the festival, as your guest would be wise… she is a Noxian Karma"

Karma would have smiled at hearing her name being called without the title of Lady. But she couldn't, seeing how Irelia was acting. She sighed before speaking to her friend.

"She is an exile, she imposed exile on herself, Riven is not a Noxian, she is not our enemy. And Yasuo has lived enough in the outside, he deserved pardon. We now know what happened on that day. And sure, the life of the elder will not come back Irelia, but a life can still be saved"

Irelia sighed. Her temper going down as she understood Karma words. If Yasuo kept being the Unforgiven, he wouldn't ever see his home. Ionia was his home… but she couldn't understand why she allowed Riven to be at the festival.

"I don't understand… how can you trust Riven?"

At this Karma was in thought before answering with both simplicity and sincerity in her voice.

"I don't know. I simply do, she doesn't seem like the same Riven we have faced many times before in the Fields of Justice. She looks… happier, the eternal scowl on her face isn't there Irelia. For the first time, I think Riven feels… happy"

At this Irelia felt confused. She expected something else. Something tangible, not an analysis by her friend.

"I don't trust her Karma… but if you trust her I will check she doesn't do anything bad at the festival"

Karma sighed. She knew that was the most she would get of Irelia.

"Just let her enjoy the festival. I do not wish to be the reason she goes back to her old angry self… you should have seen her when she spoke. You would understand what I'm telling you"

Irelia hadn't been with Karma, but she had been the one to get Riven and Yasuo to meet judgment by the council. And she did admit she noticed the lack of aggression on Riven. She was simply there, taking the words and insults of the council until Karma silenced them.

She didn't understand. She was even eager for Riven to speak out of place, to do something. To give her an excuse to bring her pain, the same pain Noxus brought to Ionia. But she didn't. She was silent, and if anything she was supporting Yasuo it seemed by telling him things would end well.

She was surprised at the smallest of nods from Yasuo. He believed the words of Riven. And that was the worst part of her.

Was she the only one who thought Riven was a threat? The only that saw her for what she truly was? A Noxian in Ionian territory? Institute immunity didn't apply on the Ionian soil, she could have attacked Riven. But nothing.

Now Yasuo was forgiven, and Riven was Karma guest for the festival.

"I will try… but I will keep an eye close to her"

Irelia sighed in defeat. And Karma smiled. They kept walking on the Placidium in silence. Irelia with a frown and Karma smiling. Two different points of view. But the same thought in their minds.

The festival promised to be good.

* * *

Back in the institute, the night had made its way over signaling the end of the day. Jinx had enjoyed the game with Cid. A simple chess with exploding pieces when one landed in a spot with a mine. She had won all the games they played. Lux came by later and marveled at the result of Cid hair and demanded he kept it that way. Taliyah had been with her and laughed so much she fell on the floor holding her sides.

A part of her thought it was a shame she wasn't there to see it happen, but she thought he had deserved something embarrassing to happen to him. They chatted for a bit before agreeing to have breakfast together.

While Lux and Jinx went out of the office. Taliyah stayed while Cid had undone the styling to his hair. It looked simply long and clean, but the styling Ahri had done in it was no more.

"Is a shame though, it suited you"

Cid hummed in acknowledgment of her words as he was ordering his desk. He couldn't really move away from his chair. It was hard to move around jumping on one leg for him. Moving to his bed would surely be hard tonight.

"Thanks, but I prefer the simplicity of not doing anything with my hair"

She chuckled a bit before pointing at his leg.

"So… how does it feel?"

Cid raised an eyebrow not sure at what she meant.

"You mean my leg?"

Taliyah nodded a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I mean I have met plenty of others with mechanical prosthetics… but you just go around without wearing one full time, you take it away to sleep right?"

He nodded before answering the unasked question.

"It would be awkward to sleep with the prosthetic on. Plus I don't need two legs to sleep"

At this, she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry… I just got curious, I mean, you always look happy… and I wonder how you did that"

At this Cid let out his papers on the desk and looked at Taliyah.

"Mind closing the door?"

She nodded and close it before sitting on the couch.

"What is worrying you Taliyah? You seem to be in heavy thoughts tonight"

Taliyah seemed nervous before letting herself fall on the couch before speaking.

"Ever… ever wonder what you are going to do in the future? Like, do you feel you are on the right path?"

Cid nodded at her. But the answer she got wasn't what she expected.

"I'm always wondering if I'm doing a good job. I often have doubts if I have truly done all that is available for me to do. Is not easy going ahead sometimes, but I can't go back even if I wanted too, so all that I can do is keep forward Taliyah. Even if I have doubts, I got nothing behind me to fall back in"

She was surprised at the blunt honesty.

"I… I worry, what if the Institute goes away one day? What if we lose the Champion status and are just thrown out into Runaterra again? I mean, Yasuo has Ionia, Lux is from a family on Demacia… but I don't feel like I have such a place I can go to if this place closes"

Cid nodded at her words and decided to be blunt about it.

"Then make your own place. You don't need the world to give you a place. Make a place you can call your own, a place you can say is home. You can find that place, and I know you will find it one day. Until then keep moving without worrying so much"

Taliyah was surprised at his words. But what surprised her, was the fact those words actually sounded with a weight on them… as if.

"You are still looking for that place, right?"

He was silent for a moment, and she was nervous she might have struck a nerve before he spoke again.

"Yeah… I'm still looking for that place… but I must say I think I seem to be on the right path"

Taliyah smiled at him.

"Oh and what place would that be?"

He closed his eyes before answering, thinking of the people he had met.

"So far, that place seems to be near my friends"

Taliyah smiled before pointing to his room.

"Need a hand getting in your room, I can only imagine it must be hard reaching your bed with one leg"

Cid chuckled at her. He decided he could tease the girl a bit.

"Oh my, I didn't know you had such intentions with me, abusing my weakness to walk away"

At this Taliyah got embarrassed before trying to form words.

"What?! No! I didn't even…. Oh I see"

The girl caught on fast that he was teasing.

"Better be careful with who you say those words to Cid. Someone might actually get the wrong message"

Cid chuckled before nodding.

"Don't worry, I know how to be careful with the way I speak. Thought you could use the distraction for a while"

She smiled before pointing at the door.

"Well I will be taking my leave, you sure you don't need help?"

Cid nodded before waving for her to go.

"Sure, worst scenario I will simply sleep on the desk, and trust me is more comfortable than you can imagine after a few times of sleeping on it"

Taliyah wasn't sure why, but she believed he had actually slept on the desk more than once. She threw a friendly wave before going.

"Have a good night Cid"

He smiled as she closed the door.

"You too kid, have a good night"

As Taliyah closed the door. Cid reviewed his day and smiled. Ahri, Wukong, Viktor. Three more names of the people he had met at the institute. The first two promised to be fun company, and the third was an enigma in his ways. Viktor could bring mechanical marvels in the future, as long as he didn't go on a bad road.

He took a sketchbook and started to draw. Ahri smiling face, Wukong laughing face, and Viktor imposing visage with his mask. He also made a drawing of Taliyah in thought. He thought of Riven and Yasuo, hoping they were doing well. He also started to draw Morgana. Remembering the fun tea they had and also made one of the enforcer. He was curious about her attitude.

So much had passed in a day.

And he kept drawing, he made a drawing of Zac wearing a cap of the employees who often cleaned the park in Demacia, he also drew one of Nasus. Trying that the sketch would properly represent the imponent visage of the Curator of Sands.

The night was barely starting when Taliyah had left. And making the drawings hadn't taken too much time for him. They weren't masterpieces at all. But he thought it would be nice to make the sketches of those he met at the institute.

He found himself making the last sketch before going to sleep.

A small office. An office simple in design with a couch and a chair behind a desk. Surrounded by books and games, he signed the drawing with a simple word in it.

Home.

* * *

In the night many dreamed, other stayed awake in the Institute. One who was awake while working tonight was Viktor. The prosthetic leg was a work of art, a piece of glorious machinery that would not be as inefficient as the other. While heavier, this one would be more natural to walk or run with. The weight difference was not really big, but Viktor thought he could make it better.

His musings of work were interrupted by a soft knocking on his door. Few would ever ask for his presence. He had enemies on the Institute. And his pool of friends was rather limited to nonexistent. So having someone knock in the night was not something he was used to.

He decided he could be civil.

"I will unlock the door"

He turned down a lever with his left hand as his third hand was generating a beam cutting the excess of material from the prosthetic leg. As the door opened itself, a mechanical lady entered the room. Observing the many machines surrounding the man who seemed to require no sleep nor nourishment.

Yet she observed at his right a cup filled with liquid. And she guessed what it was.

"Milk?"

Said the voice of Orianna. The Lady of Clockwork had been looking for the Machine Herald with hopes of finding a positive answer, they had spoken before. Sadly it had always been on negatives.

"I have a weakness for the asinine taste of sweet milk… but you are not here to ask about my tastes… what do you wish Orianna?"

Orianna looked at the leg before speaking.

"You already know that"

And in response, Viktor sighed.

"I already told you, what happened with Blitzcrank is still out of comprehension. I don't know how he got the sentience he has. I can't repeat it… I don't know how it happened the first time. And I don't have an answer for you"

At this Orianna simply observed the machines around him.

"I just want to find someone like me, you are the closest I have to an answer you are like me…"

Viktor removed his mask in order to drink from the mug. He took a big quantity before returning to work in the leg.

"I can't help you at answering your question regarding what you are now"

Orianna seemed dejected. One could even catalog it as sad.

"What are you working on? Seems too delicate for a machine of yours"

At this Viktor hummed in approval.

"This is a peace offering. I'm making a leg for someone who I hope to recruit into my glorious evolution… he chose to have a prosthetic and not the surgery to become one with the machinery. Foolishness, but I know with time he will ask me for the surgery"

Orianna never knew of someone who could tolerate much of Viktor presence. Especially when he started going about the glorious evolution he sought. So she was surprised someone had listened to him so much as to get something out of the Mechanical Herald.

"I see… is that why this leg is looking like that?"

The prosthetic leg looked less bulky than many of Viktor experiments, it looked one could even say, human. As if the idea was the commodity and not combat.

"Yes… thinking about it… no, forget it"

Viktor kept removing material before Orianna spoke.

"What were you going to say? Is unlike you to doubt yourself"

He stopped working before sighing.

"Maybe…you will find your answer…"

While many knew Viktor, no one truly knew what went on his head, the act of him offering support was… weird.

"Thank you, Viktor"

Viktor stopped working again at her words.

"I apologize, I don't understand what I did to deserve your thanks"

He resumed his work without waiting for an answer from Orianna. The mechanical lady left the room. Viktor didn't know it. But he had been empathic with Orianna. He had shared her thoughts and had offered support because he felt her sadness.

And while Orianna had lost the glimmer of being marveled, she found herself surprised. How long had it been since she felt surprised? She was no longer the child who read stories. She was the character of stories now. And yet, she now found herself surprised.

It was not the first time she spoke with Viktor regarding if he could make someone like her. Blitzcrank was the closest, and even then, Blitzcrank had never known what was to be human. But he had a mind and heart.

And she found herself in thought. What brought the change to Viktor?

Was the leg of the person who changed him? Even if just a bit?

The Institute had become interesting once again.

Had Orianna know that the only reason Viktor changed slightly was the therapist. She might have felt a tad disappointing of finding the therapist drooling on his desk.

* * *

Morning came. Some decided it was time to rest after a night of work. And some others simply were taking their time. There would be matches, there would be work for others. The usual routine on the institute. But for a particular therapist morning came in the form of someone knocking his door.

"Enter! Is not closed"

The Mechanical Herald entered carrying the new prosthetic. Gray in colors of metal Cid noticed that it was a work of art in itself. It looked durable, durable enough to hold silver bolts for a while.

"Greetings Cid. As promised, your leg is here"

He placed the leg on his desk. And waited.

"Are you not going to try it?"

Cid coughed in awkwardness.

"Mind?"

Viktor sighed.

"Human embarrassment, can't believe I ever had that emotion"

As Viktor didn't look Cid got the leg in place and noticed how it seemed to be a perfect fit. Before he could ask, Viktor started speaking.

"I managed to make the measurements from memory and comparison about your previous leg, which you might be happy to know I destroyed for you. No need to thank me, but I would appreciate you spoke of the glorious evolution to others"

Cid smiled. It seemed that was the closest he would ever see of Viktor being kind.

"Sounds good to me"

Viktor offered his hand for a shake.

"While I think contracts got more weight, let us close this deal in a handshake"

While they shake hands Cid noticed the grip of Viktor wasn't as strong as yesterday. Maybe he was being careful of his strength? Who knew what went over his mind.

"You will find your new leg more comfortable and more durable. If you wish to do so you can swim with it, though you might feel weird with the weight of the materials"

Cid chuckled before standing walking some steps to test the leg. It worked perfectly.

"Don't worry, I'm not one to go swimming"

Viktor eyes caught the sketch of his mask and took it.

"Mind if I take this?"

Cid looked at the sketch, curious as to why Viktor took it. He shrugged before nodding.

"Sure, you can have it"

Viktor nodded before going out.

"Till next time therapist"

Cid smiled as Viktor closed the door as he left. Some people forgot there were many types of therapy. And for some, therapy was simply the chance of speaking everything they were carrying in their thoughts, let it all out giving them the chance to relax.

Maybe Viktor didn't need any kind of sustain or rest. But he could use the chance to let out his thoughts without being called crazy. And Cid knew that was what had happened yesterday.

As he went to take a bath before heading for breakfast someone else was having thoughts on therapy.

* * *

"Are you sure of this?"

Said the voice of an enforcer a bit nervous.

"You need to let it all out, and I would prefer for it to be here and not in the streets of Piltover, there is enough damage to property getting on you. So is either this or is being removed from the force for a while"

"Can we do something else cupcake? I mean I'm not crazy you know?"

At this, her partner sighed.

"I already told you, therapy is nothing bad, stop making such a big deal, is even mandatory to others and that doesn't make them any less"

At this, the enforcer shrugged

"Still, I don't like the idea of someone getting in my head and telling me what I see on a bunch of ink pictures cupcake"

At this, she sighed again.

"I'm honestly surprised at how much you are exaggerating this"

She sighed before simply giving up.

"Okay… let's do this then! I'm ready!"

At her words, she groaned and started to knock on the door. But her mood and her gauntlets were not kind to the door that just fell off its hinges.

Caitlyn looked at Vi with a look that simply showed how much she couldn't believe she had done that. Again.

"Don't give me that look! The door should be harder!"

To their surprise, a figure was coming out of a room with a towel humming until the figure saw them.

"What happened to my door?"

At this, Caitlyn looked embarrassed taking on the frail physique of the lady.

"We are sorry lady, Vi wasn't trying to knock your door off"

At this Cid pointed at his hair.

"Is the hair right? Maybe I should cut it… but mind fixing the door while I go change?"

At this Caitlyn got a bit more embarrassed at the confusion.

Vi in exchange was smiling.

"Hey! That's right you are the therapist of the Institute! We met yesterday… your hair looks.. cleaner though"

Cid chuckled while still holding the towel.

"I guess it is cleaner, though, I would really enjoy both of you getting out while I dress…"

At this, both the enforcer and officer of Piltover tried to fix the door while leaving.

While in the outside Cid had been calm and collected, inside he was screaming so much he would have lost his voice. He never enjoyed people watching him while bathing or anytime he wasn't dressed, so for him, it had been a rather awkward moment. So, it had been a blessing both parties had kept their composure the whole time.

Cid could only think that it seemed he would be late for breakfast. When he finished dressing in his simple pants and a shirt he got ready to open the door.

"Well… they will surely understand is because of work, right?"

Cid knew talking with himself wouldn't help, but he thought that maybe his friends would understand the pressure of work.

* * *

 **Cut! Woot this might be the longest chapter ever! Well I'm really glad how this one turned out! Hope you enjoy it, as always, a big thank you to all of you who read this fanfic and offer your comments and thoughts, I'm really thankful to all of you.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos! Lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Till next time! On chapter 17!**

 **Chapter 17! Arcade games, a fun festival, and playing matchmaker.**


	18. Chapter 18

**How you been everyone? Hope you enjoyed your week and had a fun time. If not well hope things go better! Now to start with a bunch of action this is a big chapter for this new week! Probably the longest so far for this story. Enjoy this sort of double chapter! Once again, thanks everyone!**

 **I own nothing of League of Legends except for my OC.**

 **Chapter 17! Arcade games, a fun festival, and playing matchmaker. Listen to the melody of my heart!**

* * *

After the morning slip up with the door and a small chat with Vi about setting an appointment Cid was on his way to get breakfast with others. Things had gone rather well with the enforcer.

"So, I can come whenever I want to?"

Cid smiled.

"Pretty much, though according to Caitlyn you need to at least sum up 16 sessions of therapy before you can go back to action"

At this Vi let out a groan in protest before thinking for a moment.

"Okay, let's just get done with it starting tomorrow… yeah tomorrow"

Cid nodded.

"Sounds good to me, see you tomorrow Vi"

With a wave from her gauntlets, Vi proceeded to leave with a tired look. She didn't like the idea of therapy for anger at all.

* * *

Cid chuckled at remembering. It was just like Riven who didn't like the idea of therapy. Yet she did open up, hopefully, Vi wouldn't feel bad. Still, he had to admit, Caitlyn asking for 16 sessions was sort of a big deal, either Vi had done something bad or she simply was giving her a punishment for something.

Cid was hoping today would be a relaxing day. As far as he knew there weren't any appointments, though people could just come and find him, so it was a bet with lady luck to see if someone would see him.

As he was making his way to meet Lux and Taliyah he noticed a familiar face. He waved at Sona. Who started to signal at him after waving.

" _Hello, how you doing Cid? Also, glad to see you cleaned your hair"_

Cid smiled and let out a chuckle at the hair part before signaling back at her.

" _I'm doing well, want to have breakfast?"_

Sona nodded enthusiastically at Cid. He smiled at her. He was glad to see her in a good mood.

" _Someone is happy today"_

She smiled at him before signaling back.

" _Is a good day, so I feel happy with spending it with a friend"_

As Sona made her way to the doors of the dining hall Cid was surprised at her, it seemed they were really friends already.

As they made their way to get food Cid noticed he could see neither Taliyah nor Lux in the area, he saw many faces but he didn't saw the faces of them anywhere. He even saw Garen and Jarvan in a table, but aside of them no clue of where the others were.

Sona looked at him before tugging at his sleeve.

" _Who are you looking for?"_

Cid answered back while focusing on her, he didn't want to seem rude.

" _I was supposed to meet Lux and Taliyah for breakfast, seems it will just be us though"_

For a moment Cid thought Sona eyes seemed to open slightly in surprise. It was hard to know due to the fact that while Sona often was open with how she felt, there were reactions in her body language that gave mixed signals.

For example, it seemed that just then she was happy that he was alone, and surprised at the fact. It was confusing for Cid. Sona tugged at him before signaling a table.

" _Well then, I will be your company lets go sit"_

Cid nodded at her and both went to a table. Sona stood again going to get her breakfast, Cid had decided to simply get an apple. Honestly, mornings where a time he never felt truly hungry. As he was taking a bite of the apple he noticed Sona looking behind him. He left the apple to signal at her.

" _What's behind me?"_

Sona smiled before signaling.

" _One of my friends, we play games together"_

Cid decided to try to guess because he had a general idea.

" _Ahri?"_

Sona looked surprised before signaling.

" _You know Ahri?"_

Cid pointed at his hair

" _Ahri was the one who pretty much tamed my hair"_

Sona giggled at the mental image of Cid being having to put up with Ahri for a while.

Sona was happy her friends got well together. She thought maybe Cid would like to see them play later, they were rather competitive in their small arcade group. Ahri, Ezreal, Sarah, and even Hecarim. Though they didn't fully trust the last one outside of their game group.

" _You should come to our game reunion one day, we got the latest of Piltover technology to play games"_

Cid smiled at the excitement of Sona as she proceeded to explain the fun on the games they played.

Their silent conversation was interrupted when Cid got a hug from behind, the sudden contact made him yelp in surprise.

"Cid! I was sure it was you!"

Ahri tightly hugged Cid before releasing him. Cid took notice of how Sona smiled but the smile looked a bit forced. He signaled at her

" _You okay?"_

Sona answered rather fast. Her expression still one of forcing herself to smile.

" _Yes"_

Before Cid could ask Ahri sat at the table with them.

"Is so good to see my friends today! Sona I didn't know you knew Cid"

Sona nodded before signaling at Cid.

" _We play together with Sarah and Ezreal"_

Cid nodded.

" _Ahri mentioned that yesterday, we just met recently"_

Ahri saw the exchange between them and simply hummed. She knew more or less what they were speaking about. Ahri might not know the whole signal language Sona used. But she did understand the feelings and reactions she was showing better than Cid. Emotions were her field, just like the field of the mind was of Cid.

"Hey Cid, I forgot. Zac told me he would be in your office, seems the summoners asked for your help and he would be waiting there"

Cid attention focused on Ahri for a moment.

"Really? I better check then"

As he stood up he signaled at Sona.

" _Sorry, seems our breakfast was cut short"_

Sona smiled before signaling at him. Cid wasn't sure if he saw Sona getting slightly down at him leaving.

" _I will see you later right?"_

Cid smiled at the hopeful question, he signaled fast at her.

" _Sure, find me in the office later"_

Sona smiled as she waved for him to go. She didn't want to be the reason he was late to help someone. As Cid left the area Ahri looked at Sona with a smile.

"So… do you like the therapist?"

Sona got surprised at the words of Ahri. She took the small notepad she carried with her to speak to those who didn't get sign language.

"No, do you?"

Cid was her friend. He had made his way into her heart and became a presence she enjoyed. She liked the fact he was honest. She appreciated the fact he wasn't one for formalities and lies. No, the therapist was honest and rather blunt in his statements.

And she knew she was lying. She did like him. She wasn't sure. But she did like him. And that was the part that made her a bit jealous of Ahri. While she wasn't afraid of admitting things, she was afraid of something else.

Losing the friendship, she had obtained with Cid.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ahri speaking.

"I do"

She smiled at Sona. And that was the smile Ahri only had when she was truly honest. The truth was Ahri liked Cid, but not in the same way as Sona. She liked his presence and enjoyed their interaction. They just met, but she knew she wanted to keep him close.

Sona reaction to her words was all the confirmation Ahri needed.

"If you don't do something, I might take him. He seems like someone truly nice"

Sona wrote on the paper.

"Why? Didn't you just meet yesterday?"

Ahri smiled again, enjoying teasing Sona.

"Doesn't matter, I like him, simple as that"

Sona was surprised at how easily Ahri spoke. But the thing was that she didn't know Ahri was speaking of Cid as a friend. Not in the romantic feelings Sona had for the therapist. Her thoughts were interrupted by an Ahri who was too amused but didn't felt like keep teasing her friend.

"I like him as a friend Sona. As amusing as I find your reaction, I like the therapist as a friend I want to have close"

At this Sona face got red with embarrassment. She had been played. She fell for Ahri words, and she had totally fallen. Ahri chuckled before hugging Sona closely, her whiskers making contact with the soft cheeks of Sona.

"I apologize, I was only teasing you Sona"

As Sona tried to keep angry and failing at it, she simply returned the hug.

Ahri giggled before asking the question in the air.

"So, what is it you like of him?"

Sona started to write on her notepad. It would be a long explanation.

* * *

As Cid found himself in his office he was presented with the imposing visage of two mountains in the form an armored bear and a ram in the clothes of a blacksmith. The imposing figures held by Zac and… was that a giant diving suit?

"Cid! Great that you are here! We sort of need help stopping them, the summoners thought you could make them stop trying to destroy everything around"

Lady luck wasn't on his side today it seemed. Ahri surely forgot to mention it by accident.

As Zac and the later known Nautilus were holding both titans from destroying the halls, Cid was getting a bigger area for the five to fit in place for therapy for Bolivear and Ornn, Riven and Yasuo found themselves in the company of Karma.

Riven could only speak express her surprise at the festival.

"Well this surely is different"

Riven smiled at the festival, the people around were all smiling and enjoying the food and the stands around. Yasuo found himself enjoying the view. A part of him thought he would never see the festival so closely again. Karma was the most excited taking them from one stand to another, inviting them to try the food or try their luck.

Irelia was walking closely behind of them the whole time, making sure neither Riven nor Yasuo did anything funny. Riven especially was the target of Irelia. Karma could only frown in disapproval of how Irelia was acting, she would have a chat with her later about courtesy.

But if anything, it didn't seem to affect Riven at all, in fact, she often would look behind her and point Irelia to a stand asking if she wanted anything. She would of course refuse, but still Riven kept trying to offer something to her.

Karma was happy with the gesture of Riven. Trying to invite Irelia to their fun. So far Karma had enjoyed the festival, she couldn't wait for the night for when the true show would begin. Yasuo had obtained a small goldfish in game. In fact, he won two. He said one was for Taliyah, and that the other would be a simple present for the therapist.

Riven thought he would appreciate the gift. Karma was curious at how Riven expression would brighten at the mention of the therapist. And she was curious about it, for she thought maybe Riven had a small infatuation with the therapist.

They were coming to a part of the festival filled with stands that sold all sort of trinkets and gifts. Karma took the chance to take Riven away from Irelia prying eyes as they were surrounded by people.

Riven complied rather easily, she felt Karma had something to say so she decided to go along.

"Riven may I ask you something?"

Riven nodded. Eating all the time something she had taken from a stand, a small piece of grilled meat on a stick.

"Go ahead"

Karma smiled at the childish display of Riven speaking with food on her mouth, still, she decided to focus on the question in her head.

"Are you and the therapist you speak so much about dating?"

At the innocent question, Riven almost choke on her food. She took a moment to get her breathing back in place.

"What makes you say that?"

Karma smiled before pointing at her cheeks.

"You smile a lot more when speaking of the therapist, and I couldn't avoid but wonder if you two were dating"

Karma smiled as Riven found herself a bit embarrassed.

"No, not really… I mean we became friends but that's all…"

Riven felt embarrassed, she had taken a liking to Cid. And this trip to Ionia had made her understand how much of an influence he had become to her. After all, Cid made her try more, to learn, to enjoy… she wouldn't even have put effort into writing if it wasn't for his suggestion.

She had been patient the whole time, she didn't get angry at the way Irelia treated her, if anything, she made use of what she learned with Cid. Keep calm, let things flow, don't let the anger get her. She had even been able to make Yasuo relax before they spoke with Karma.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow to go back to the Institute and see him.

But dating was a strong word.

They were friends for sure, and while they knew a lot of the other she wasn't sure if she would actually try something like dating. For starters, her looks weren't like the other champions…

"Riven, I apologize…it wasn't my intention to make you sad"

Sad?

And that's when she felt it, that sensation in the pit of her stomach, sadness. She hadn't felt sad like that in a long time. Was Cid that important to her? She decided to leave those thoughts aside. And focused on Karma.

"Is not your fault, I just had a lot of things in my head don't worry"

Karma smiled, but before she could speak Riven interrupted her.

"Really, I know you didn't have bad intentions, so let's go, we still got a festival to enjoy right?"

Karma smiled, more honestly this time and nodded at Riven.

As they looked for Yasuo they found him drinking with Irelia. The scene was surprising, but more for Karma who didn't know how both of them ended up drinking as buddies. The scene brought warm to her thinking maybe Irelia would finally enjoy the festival.

Irelia looked at Riven and sighed before speaking.

"Want to join us?"

Riven nodded before sitting with them, Karma followed behind. She was not going to miss a moment of this.

* * *

Back in the Institute in a special room meant for spars, Cid was in the middle of two forces. Bolivear and Ornn. Neither was budging an inch, and it seemed they were just waiting for a moment to destroy the other. They had their past as a fight destroyed the relation they had. They weren't in amicable terms in the past, but they weren't trying to kill each other either. Now they were.

Zac and Nautilus had done a splendid job retaining both titans on their side. Zac proved to be able to keep Bolivear away, and Nautilus proved his anchor could easily get Ornn back to him if he tried going to close to Bolivear.

The session had been going for little more of two hours according to Cid internal clock. He heard both sides of the story, and he had to admit he felt surprised at the existence of Ornn, if his story was true, he was responsible for some of the wonders of the world.

Bolivear had been in the wrong in the opinion of Cid. And he tried to make sure Ornn understand that what happened in the past couldn't be fixed. He had to keep moving forward. It seemed that between both titans Ornn was the easier to speak with.

And in a way this was worrisome, he needed to make Bolivear calm down.

Before Cid could think of a solution Ornn walk forward without any hint of anger to Bolivear.

"I will make sure to punish you… but it will be on the fields of Justice… no in a petty fight in the Institute…"

As Ornn made his way to the exit in the company of Nautilus, Cid motioned to Zac to let Bolivear go.

"I will get him!"

At this Cid interrupted him.

"No you won't, if you try anything like that again the Institute will take action Bolivear, so act like Ornn, keep that for the battlefield"

At this Bolivear looked at Cid with killing intent.

"You dare order me?!"

Cid chuckled.

"I guess this only proves Ornn is better than you then after all you cant avoid to fight"

At this Bolivear grunted before looking with a questioning look.

"He is not better than me, I'm the better warrior"

Zac noticed how Bolivear was falling for Cid trap.

"Oh really? Then if you are better, surely you can be more patient than Ornn?"

Bolivear roared with laughter

"Of course I can! I can beat him in anything in any field!"

Cid smiled. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well then, prove it, don't fight with Ornn in the Institute, keep it for the battlefield"

Bolivear laughed his roar resounding in the room.

"You will see, Ornn will be the one to fight me, he will break first"

As Bolivear left the room Zac looked at Cid.

"He totally fell for that didn't he?"

Cid smiled

"Totally, still, I will tell the summoners I need to have therapy with Ornn and Bolivear by separate, this was only a temporal solution. If anything, I think Bolivear will lose his patience first"

Zac knew he was right. Bolivear and Ornn would keep clashing until something else was done.

"Still, for such short notice, you managed to solve the problem"

Cid chuckled before pointing at Zac.

"You are the hero this time, I doubt I could have done much if it weren't for you and Nautilus"

Zac chuckled.

"We had a hard time though, plus you managed to stop them for a while with words, we needed to use a lot of muscle"

Zac decided to pose a bit to show off his muscles, and Cid could only chuckle and nod.

"Thanks, Zac, well I think I will take a rest in the office, this was hard"

Zac nodded and asked something out of nowhere, at least from Cid point of view.

"How is Riven? Surely you are missing her"

This took Cid by surprise. He tried to be eloquent while answering.

"What?"

And failed miserably at it. The question had taken him by surprise. Zac saw his confusion and kept going.

"Aren't you two dating? Is sort of the talk of the institute"

And then it clicked. Viktor words:

 _ **Plus, some rumor you might be getting too close to some Champions**_

"Oh… no, we are not dating"

At this Zac chuckled.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have placed such attention to rumors"

Cid waved his dismissal about it.

"Don't worry, there is nothing bad there, but well, me and Riven are friends you know?"

Zac was in thought, both started to take the walk to the office.

"Well… is just Riven has never been so friendly you know? The most we have seen of her expressing herself is with you. So rumors just started going at the fact you were always seen together in here"

Cid chuckled.

"I haven't been here that long, and rumors already spread"

Zac laughed before pointing to the halls.

"Everything that happens here is often taken as rumors, can't blame them for wanting some excitement in the walls of this place"

Cid nodded. Rumors sadly worked like that. And Viktor had given him some insight into it.

"I guess you are right Zac…"

Cid was in thought about Riven. They were friends, they were both survivors of the battlefields. And they sort of came to reach a friendship, and while weird, he had to admit he did miss her. It hadn't been long, just a few days… but still, he had to admit it. He missed their chats and friendly banter. Therapy had made them meet. But trust and honesty made them friends.

While in thought about Riven also memories of therapy with Sona came to mind. They had a rocky start. Mainly with the left hook to his nose. He chuckled at the memory of being knocked by Sona. And same as with Riven, therapy made them meet, but it was understanding that brought them friendship.

"I guess I can understand why rumors would go around"

Zac smiled at his friend.

"Well if you need help, I can give you some pointers to actually get a date"

This surprised Cid. He didn't know Zac was dating anyone.

"I didn't know you were dating someone Zac"

At this Zac chuckled.

"I'm not, but I see the summoners trying and failing all the time. So I'm an expert already at what not to do"

He placed a heavy emphasis on the _not._

"Thanks, Zac, I might actually take that offer"

Zac smiled before offering a bit of advice to his friend.

"No problem, as a matter of fact, remember this… girls love chocolate, but that doesn't mean they like you. But if you offer them chocolate they will accept it, be sure to not misunderstand"

Cid smiled at the honest advice of his friend. And it was a rather good advice. He could only wonder what Zac saw happening all the time in the Institute.

"Thank you Zac, I will keep that advice"

Zac smiled before stopping.

"Well I must go somewhere else Cid, take care"

Cid nodded and waved at his friend.

"Take care, big guy"

Zac smiled and left in a good mood. While going away he wondered if he could help his friend get a date. Cid was a nice guy, a bit frail sure. But Zac thought that he had charm in him, and if he had learned anything from the summoners, was that looks weren't all. Sometimes girls wanted someone who could listen…

And then it hit him.

Cid was a therapist, he was kind, he knew how to listen, and he knew when to stay quiet and let people speak and let out all of their anger…

He could easily get his friend a date! But who… who could be a good date for his friend? He needed help to find the best candidate… but who had a sort of test to find the best partner…

"Blitzcrank!"

Zac took to running. He had to help to move some stuff but surely that could wait. His friend happiness was more important.

Blitzcrank. The golem with a human heart, the one who loved to help others. While not many knew it, Blitzcrank and Viktor shared something. The wish to help others. They had different ways of doing it, but in the end, they both aimed for the same goal, to help.

And a fact not many knew was Blitzcrank ways of helping also included something else. He offered the Blitzcranks Fleshing Compatibility Service. Offering to find the companion of their wildest dreams with his patented Hook-up-Look-up Algorithm.

Of course, the test was long, so it wasn't something many tried. But those who had to try it knew it didn't fail. Bob Nashahago had filed a complaint. But it was in the end denied of any veracity. After all, he did date Nidalee for a while and Janna too. Though details of that were sketchy and it was known to not speak so much about the incident of Nashahago.

He went to the room of Blitzcrank, hoping that as always his door was open. Blitzcrank was never to refuse a visit, of anyone. Zac found his good friend in the company of the Lady of Clockwork. Orianna.

Zac smiled at them, he knew they were one day going to end together… well, he hoped. If anything he thought Orianna was happy with friendship, so was Blitzcrank. Robots while with human hearts and minds were hard to get.

Still, he had a job to do.

"Blitzcrank! I need your help! Also sorry for interrupting you Orianna"

At this, the lady of clockwork simply smiled at the being known as Zac. She always found his attitude fun, he always tried to help and moved all over the Institute taking odd jobs others didn't want to do. One could often find him in the pool cleaning the surrounding area after the champions used the facilities.

"No worries Zac… what do you need Blitzcrank help with?"

Orianna was in thought at what could he need. Probably a job of strength, or maybe to stop champions from clashing again?

Blitzcrank was in a similar state. Zac often asked for help in tasks that needed strength or were too risky for beings of flesh.

"I need the matchmaking service"

Orianna expression was one of confusion. Was Zac looking for a date?

"Is for my friend, the therapist of the Institute"

Orianna thought that if it was a lie, it was a poor one. Meaning he had to be telling the truth.

"The therapist is looking for a date?"

Zac denied with his head before speaking

"No, but I know he could find a date, and that he would make whoever it is his date happy"

Orianna was confused. But Blitzcrank wasn't.

"I see…"

Blitzcrank moved into the room and came back with a stack of papers.

"Make him fill out those forms… once finished bring them back to me and I will give you his results"

Zac stretched hugging both Orianna and Blitzcrank. The first one a bit uncomfortable at the gratitude and the later simply acknowledging he helped Zac.

"Thanks! I will bring this back soon!"

Zac took a running start and left going to the office of the therapist. Orianna meanwhile looked at Blitzcrank with a curious look.

"I didn't know you still had the compatibility services"

Blitzcrank simply nodded at her.

"I never stopped doing them… people simply stop asking for them after Nashahago incident"

Orianna nodded. Everyone knew of the incident.

The nerve to try to double time two nice girls.

* * *

As Cid was in his office making a sketch of Volibear and Ornn, Zac came carrying a stack of papers. And he feared what it could be.

"Cid! Good, you are not busy, here!"

He let the stack of papers fall on his desk.

"The Institute need for you to fill this asap!"

Cid was curious at the state of Zac. He seemed to be serious, but also really excited about the concept of filling the papers.

While thinking something was out of place, Cid started to fill the papers.

He was curious at the questions and the multiple options to answers.

 _Do you like the sea or prefer the desert?  
Would you got around looking for adventure or calm?  
Are you prone to cause mischief?  
Resistant to charm?_

The questions were confusing, and as he made his way through them he thought on them.

They were making a profile of him. One of his likes and dislikes, what was he good at and what he was bad at. But the more he answered he took notice of something. This was a profile, they were learning all about him for future reference. And he was surprised.

Is not easy to make a profile, because people might lie in them. For him it wasn't a problem, he was actually glad the Institute seemed to be so careful with the people who were in it, maybe he could get the profile on Volibear and Ornn to look for a solution to their feud. But that was hopeful thinking.

Maybe he could also find information about Vi. They had an appointment tomorrow after all. And maybe the profile would give him an idea of how to approach therapy with her.

The more he thought about it the more excited he was to fill the forms in front of him. He was going to thank whoever was the one to create such an incredibly deep system to be able to profile others. But when he reached the final question of the final form is when he took notice it wasn't a normal profile.

It was a dating profile. And he only took notice because of the last question.

 _367.- Are you looking for:_

 _Casual Friendship [ ]  
Special Someone [ ]  
Political Marriage [ ]  
Partner for evil deeds [ ]  
Business associate [ ]_

"Hey! Zac this isn't something the Institute asked for, is it? This is a dating profile!"

Zac smiled nervously at Cid. But rather than risk it, he took the papers and run.

Cid knew better than to try to run behind his friend. In fact, he didn't mind that he brought something like that. But he didn't need to try to fake it. Cid loved filling those sort of tests and profiles to see his results. Sometimes having too much time was a bad thing. And those helped to pass time even if he never submitted them.

"Hey… did I fill the last question?"

* * *

In the room of Ahri, Sona was resting on the many pillows as Ahri poked her cheek.

"Come on! Why not?"

Sona had written the reasons she liked Cid.

 _ **He helps me face my fears, the night and the darkness aren't so scary if he is close, and it makes me wonder… the same way he fills me with courage and happiness. Can I also fill his heart with the same happiness? Shouldn't he have someone who can speak with him?**_

 _ **He knows signs, and when we chat he doesn't focus on anyone but me. He makes me feel that I'm there. He knows I'm in front of him. I don't need to make a sound for him to know I'm around. He just knows I'm there, even if I make no sound.**_

 _ **He is childish, he never takes care of his hair, he doesn't like dressing for formal events, he often is one to make jokes about things and never worries too much about being blunt. He is a child in his soul… yet he can be an adult when the situation calls for it.**_

 _ **I don't understand. My first contact with him was by punching him for making me get angry… I never get angry. He made me speak of my past, and he took the sadness away. He takes the anger, the sadness, the fear… and puts happiness and good memories in their place.**_

 _ **He brings music to my life without the usage of an instrument.**_

 _ **His presence is like music. And I want myself wishing to hear more.**_

 _ **Is that love?**_

At the end of the note, Ahri found herself smiling fondly at her friend. Sona might not speak through conventional means but she always thought she could express herself more than others. Maybe it was because she couldn't speak, but Ahri thought Sona didn't need to speak a word to express herself.

The silence was her voice, but the music was her soul. And Sona was someone who spoke with her soul.

But she was also too stubborn. Ahri had taken Sona to her room to get privacy, and she tried to make Sona admit to Cid that she liked him. Worst come to worst he would say no. But Sona thought that the worst-case scenario was Cid being repulsed at the idea and would ask for them to not see each other.

Ahri was tired of their deadlock and she simply kept poking Sona soft cheeks. A part of Ahri had gotten interested in Cid. And the words of Sona made her curious. Ahri knew all about emotions and knew that emotions were more complicated than any magic in the world.

And she found herself in wonder. Did she felt jealous that Sona had someone who made her feel like that? Was she seriously jealous her friend had someone who made her feel in love?

Whatever the case, that was something that could wait. She had a job to do, and that was to get Sona stop being so stubborn.

"Come on! You just wrote it yourself! You adore the guy! And I doubt he doesn't find you pretty, come on Sona, how many people have tried to ask you out?"

Sona was popular, while Ahri and Sarah often had lots of people behind them Sona wasn't so far behind. Many summoners and fans had in the past try to ask her out, even some champions had tried in the past. Still, she would kindly turn them down. She just didn't feel the same, and in Sona opinion having someone just for the sake of having someone at your side was sad.

If you need the presence of someone all the time at your side, that someone should be yourself.

But in love that was different. Two people who like each other should be together. But they should be together by respecting each other. To understand the other had their own hobbies and their own need for space. Love was not need, it was respecting and caring for the other…

Sona moved on the pillows and she poked Ahri cheek this time.

"Are you sure you want to turn this into a battle Sona? For I will have no mercy on you!"

Ahri smiled as she took a pillow to get Sona. She was fast but predictable. And Sona threw a pillow square to her face surprising the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Ahri laughed before lunging again at Sona.

Ahri knew Sona was trying to distract her from the conversation about Cid and her feelings. But that was okay. If she could help Sona by making her relax and enjoy a silly pillow fight, she would do it. Sona needed to relax. And she was happy of knowing she was helping her friend, the same way a therapist had helped her yesterday.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Blitzcrank Zac had brought the forms for him. Orianna was seeing them with curiosity. She never knew Blitzcrank matchmaking service had so much detail in it. She was reading the forms that Blitzcrank had finished processing.

"… the last one lacks an answer…With the forms unfulfilled the result can't be perfectly processed"

Orianna looked at Zac.

"You didn't tell him what it was for?"

Zac looked nervous before admitting he said it was of the institute and not for dating.

"Well… surely we can fill the last question, right?"

Blitzcrank was in thought before nodding.

"We can, but the result might not be what he looks for… but he did fill the rest, so it should hold not much problem. A slight variation of 0.27247956% is possible"

Orianna and Zac were surprised at the small margin of error. But as Blitzcrank stated. Cid had filled the rest of the forms without a problem, only the last question was lacking.

But what should they mark in the end?

* * *

In the night on Ionia, Yasuo was carrying an inebriated Irelia, the Unforgiven had a high resistance to alcohol the Will of Blades simply didn't share. Riven had avoided drinking too much so she was well, and Karma simply didn't drink alcohol, stating water was more of her thing.

Yasuo offered to take Irelia back to her place in the Placidium. Karma thanked him and she stated she would take Riven to enjoy the fireworks, she also told Yasuo to look outside when in the Placidium as to not miss the fireworks.

He nodded and left supporting Irelia.

Karma pointed for Riven to follow her.

"So, enjoyed the festival Riven?"

Karma asked hoping Riven like the festival, she was a bit worried she might have ruined it the experience of getting her sad before.

Still, she was surprised at the smile of Riven, a bright smile full of cheerfulness.

"Yes, this was really fun, different from anything I have experienced before, Noxus was never one for festivities… this was truly fun"

Karma let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Glad to hear you enjoy it, the best part is about to begin though, the fireworks mark the end of the festival, and they are the best"

As Karma guided Riven to a spot without people they both sat in the soft grass.

"This is the best spot to see the fireworks Riven. Hope you enjoy them"

Riven nodded.

"I will… thanks Karma"

Karma was surprised at that. She didn't think she did anything deserving thanks.

"You are welcome… but why thank me?"

Riven smiled looking at the night sky of Ionia. Looking at the stars.

"I never would have seen this side of Ionia if you didn't allow us to be here. My memories of Ionia don't make justice to this place… Ionia is beautiful, and I find myself loving it…"

Karma smiled at the words of Riven. Because it proved she was right. Riven wasn't like the Noxians who were in war often. No, Riven had truly changed, and where others saw land to conquer, it seemed Riven was able to appreciate the beauty of the land.

"I'm glad to hear you like it here Riven… if you wish, I can get you a pass. That way you could visit our land as much as you want"

Riven was surprised at the offer and nodded.

"Thanks…"

Riven saw the sky and got surprised at the lights in the sky, she was amazed at it. Karma smiled.

"Enjoy the fireworks Riven"

Riven couldn't speak marveling at the show. The many lights flashing in the sky, some even making shapes, a dragon, a bird, the symbols of Ionia. So many figures in the sky illuminating everything in it. Riven didn't feel when Karma got close to her.

Nor she noticed how Karma was holding her hand.

Karma would lie if she said she didn't found Riven refreshing. She was bluntly honest, and she carried a feeling of innocence in her. But she wasn't sure if Riven would notice her. After all, she seemed to have someone else in her heart. And she would support Riven… because a real friend supports its friend.

A shame she found this side of Riven so late.

A part of Karma felt ashamed. She was slightly glad to know Riven wasn't dating the therapist. But she knew probably Riven liked him…

Feelings, emotions. The greatest mystery in the world. The greatest of magics.

Karma stayed close to Riven the whole time. Riven held the hand of Karma the whole time. But Riven was considering the whole time one thing.

Would Cid enjoy watching the fireworks with her?

* * *

Cid found himself sketching again in the night. He was sketching Zac and Nautilus, making sure one could feel the kindness of Zac and the imposing nature of Nautilus. He sketched Vi expression in the morning. He found himself doing the second sketch of Viktor as he had taken the first one.

He smiled at the many sketches he had done after meeting so many. He was sketching Pix and Lulu with Veigar at their side. So much to sketch, and so many memories. He saw his left leg, a proof of Viktor ability, it had been fast, and the leg proved to work perfectly.

He wondered what happened with Taliyah and Lux that he didn't see them. Maybe they had a match in the Fields of Justice. After all, Nasus had mentioned before that when matches took place sometimes champions would be busy for the day.

As he was sketching he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Enter, is not locked"

He was surprised to see Morgana. She was wearing the same cooking uniform she was wearing last time. This time she wasn't wearing her gloves nor the hat. She had a small tray with her.

"Greetings, I hoped you be in the mood for a late snack"

Cid smiled at her nodding. Morgana smiled before entering and placing the tray in his desk. Cid smiled when he saw the tray. Cookies, the same cookies of a small suffering gingerbread man.

Cid took one after thanking Morgana. She sat on the couch of the small office looking at his sketches. As she was observing the many faces sketched, she also saw the ones who had been drawn fully. Ornn and Volibear. She chuckled. If he had seen one of their fights he knew how destructive the tanks could be.

She smiled looking him eating the cookies with gusto. She liked seeing someone enjoy her food so much, and she also took notice of his hair, it looked cleaner than last time… almost styled.

"Did you styled your hair?"

He spoke before eating another of the cookies.

"Ahri did, she took the chance"

Morgana smiled at the image of him being sit in the vanity of the Nine-Tailed Fox. She knew Ahri was one to be good at styling.

"I'm surprised she didn't dye your hair blonde"

Cid chuckled.

"We agreed my hair couldn't handle being blonde, my hair is dark after all"

Morgana chuckled at him before taking a cookie herself. She loved the sweet taste the cookies had. She had been baking as it was her free day of any matches, so she took the chance to try new recipes, but after thinking for a while she decided to make some cookies for her friend.

"I'm glad to see you keeping it dark, it suits you"

Cid smiled before pointing at her hair.

"We sort of match, we both got dark colors in our hair"

Morgana smiled at him. Many referred to her looks as a proof of how evil she was. And here he was smiling and pointing how their hair match.

"Good taste is something we have in common"

Both smiled eating in silence for a while, then Morgana saw a sketch of herself. Differently, from the other sketches, this one was colored. Her hair, her eyes, her skin… he had made a drawing of her. And she found herself thinking something she didn't quite think. She was beautiful…

Morgana was always sure of herself, she had confidence and carried herself with a shield against the judging of others. After the loss of her wings, she needed to carry herself with confidence, no one would make her feel down. No one would make her feel inferior, nor make her feel like she was a failure.

But sadly, Morgana was in the eyes of many an evil creature, unholy, dark… she had her own motives, and sometimes she hated how some who didn't even knew her mark her as an evil being right from the beginning. She could care less. But she never saw someone who placed such detail into picturing her.

"Cid… you drew this right?"

Cid stopped his devouring of a cookie before looking at the sketch. He thought he could put some color in Morgana sketch, add a bit of detail to show her presence. Still, it was a sketch, nothing too call a masterpiece.

"Yeah, I sketch before resting, is a good way to sort of close my day you know? Your sketch took a bit more time, I wanted to portray how you look, and only in black and white I felt like it lacked a bit you know?"

Morgana nodded. She felt in black and white the sketch might not have looked the same.

"Is beautiful Cid… do you mind if I take it?"

Cid nodded his approval.

"Sure, you can keep it"

Morgana smiled. Morgana might now know, but the smile on her face was the same as in the sketch.

"Thank you, Cid. I shall take my leave, I didn't plan to stay long, enjoy the cookies"

She left the small tray, before leaving she looked fondly at him before waving him goodbye. Cid was surprised at the kindness and affection Morgana could emit at times. He thought she was probably thankful for the sketch. He found himself taking a cookie that seemed to be screaming.

"You get what happened?"

The gingerbread man stayed silent as Cid ate his head.

"Me either"

Cid words echoed in the office before hearing a soft knocking again. Maybe it was Morgana.

"Enter, is still open"

Cid kept sketching as the door opened, he was surprised at seeing Vi without her gauntlets so late. She looked a tad embarrassed.

"Sorry for intruding… I just couldn't leave it for tomorrow"

Cid nodded smiling.

"Don't worry about it, you can rest on the couch if you want"

Vi let herself fall on the couch. Cid stood and offered her the tray of cookies.

"Want one? I'm telling you they taste great"

Vi looked at the suffering cookies. Imagining they were from Morgana. But she was tired, and at this point, she could care less, she needed something to eat.

"Sure. I will take one"

As she took one cookie of the tray and bite it she got surprised.

The cookie was delicious, and if a dam had broken she ended up taking the whole tray and started eating.

"Well, well, look at that, someone was hungry"

Vi grunted before speaking with her mouth full.

"Can't, eating"

Cid chuckled at seeing Vi eat the rest of the tray. Cid looked for something he could offer her to drink, behind him he only had water and juice. So better than anything he offered her a glass of water. She accepted it with a nod.

"Thanks"

As she took the glass of water and down it in a second Vi felt a bit better. More relaxed at least. She still wasn't sure of the whole therapy business.

"Hey, you good Vi?"

Cid could notice how even though she was relaxed she was still tense, her body showed apprehension as if she didn't want to be in the office. Vi breathed before letting out a big sigh.

"No, I'm not… I don't like this whole idea of me needing therapy"

Cid nodded at her before speaking.

"You think this is a punishment of sorts?"

Vi nodded.

"Of course, cupcake no I don't like this whole deal of having someone telling me I'm crazy and giving me meds"

Cid nodded before chuckling.

"I'm a therapist, not a psychiatrist, I don't give medicines, nor I am allowed too, therapy is all about speaking"

Vi eyed him with a questioning look.

"No funny business? Just… talking?"

Cid nodded smiling at her as he took his seat in his chair behind the desk.

"Only talking, maybe playing a game if you feel like it"

Vi nodded. Still wary of the whole idea of therapy.

"Just talking for now"

Cid nodded. And he pointed the obvious thing in Vi mind.

"You are not like Jinx, the fact you were asked to come to therapy doesn't mean they think you are going to become like her or that they think you are like her already"

Vi eyes opened in surprise. And before she could speak Cid interrupted her.

"Yes I'm reading your mind, also stop undressing me in your mind, I don't do that with people I just met"

At this Vi smiled and laughed, she openly laughed because she understood he was joking. She needed that joke. She needed to laugh.

"Ah, thanks. I needed that, but do not worry, you are a bit too frail for my tastes"

At this Cid faked to be hurt.

"And here I thought you would hold me in your strong arms and carry me to the morning sun"

Vi laughed before pointing at his hair.

"Well you would make a nice princess"

Cid simply decided to play along and make a small bow at her.

"Oh thank you, my dear knight"

Vi started to laugh again, holding her sides at the fact he was easy going.

She didn't understand why people couldn't be like that, why did they need to be so uptight about everything? They took offense at whatever she did or said. No one knew how to take a joke or a comment…

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Hey… all good? You looked sort of down for a moment"

She tried to say a lie but thought better of it.

"Yeah… is just, I was thinking everyone takes what I say badly…what happened to others having your back?"

She spoke of how the people on the force of Piltover seemed to take offense whenever he called them names, she never meant them, but they took offense rather easily. Some even thought she was always rude. And while working some say she did more damage than good.

It seemed there had been an especially sensible operation, and Vi had compromised the operation by rushing through a wall. It seemed she heard the voice of a kid from the other side of the wall where she was supposed to make guard. After hearing the kid, she broke the wall making sure the kid got out. But at the same time, she had made her presence known and alerting the criminals.

The result,

A warehouse ended up in flames, two officers got injured. Nothing fatal though, but the damage to the warehouse according to Caitlyn would have been able to be avoided had they done the plan in order. The injured officers were already filing complains about Vi before, so this only served as further evidence against her.

Caitlyn could have help, but she decided she would not help this time.

At this Vi got angry mentioning how at a time the sheriff shot the hand of a man away. She remembers the interrogation and asking and finding out. And what did she do? Nothing, she kept silence and didn't mention the incident. But did Cait defend her this time? No, and now she was having to be in therapy.

Cid noticed the obvious anger. She wasn't one for breathing, no. Vi needed to punch things out…

"Hey, follow me"

Cid stood up and pointed for Vi to follow him in silence.

As Vi walked behind him she was curious about where they would go. The institute was dark, and Cid knew the route more by memory than by anything else. And he stood in front of a door Vi knew well.

The sparring room.

But it was locked so they wouldn't be able to enter…

The click of the door opening made Vi eyes open as she saw the therapist put something in his pockets. And making a sign for her to keep quiet.

"This stays between us, call it therapist and patient secrecy"

Vi smiled at him before entering the room.

Once inside Cid just closed the door behind them and spoke to her.

"Well, go wild, hit the dummies, break some targets, let it all out. Don't think of anything else"

Vi smiled. She might not have her gauntlets, but she was more than physically fit. And so, she went ahead to punch the bags.

Cid just looked at her hitting the punching bags. Saw her scream in rage while even managing to break a couple of them, she had a lot of rage bottled up it seems.

He took note that therapy for Vi would advance better if she let her let out all the rage. He had been lucky. The lock of the door wasn't anything too hard to pass. It was almost the same as of his first office. It had been a risky move, but he knew Vi needed to let it all out.

Rage is something weird, and at times it is like a tree.

The seed is planted, and it can die. Or it can grow. Rage is a poisonous tree, and when the seed manages to live by, it grows, and when the poisonous tree gives fruits, results are horrible for everyone, especially the one who carries the seed of rage in their heart.

Cid attention came back to Vi as he heard her falling down on the floor. She was sweating and was getting her breath back. Cid noticed how she looked tired. And then he noticed the bunch of punching bags broken on the floor. She had really outdone herself.

As he walked near her he spoke.

"Need a hand?"

She didn't answer, but she did reach for his hand.

"Up you go"

As he helped her stand up she gave him an awkward hug. All the sweat stayed on his shirt, but he smiled at her, noticing it was her way of saying thanks without air. As they walked out of the room and close the door Vi pointed directions for him to go too. After a few minutes, they reached her room.

She opened the door before smiling and entering in silence. Cid smiled before closing the door and leaving the area. Vi fell on her bed without much effort. She was tired, she was still angry at what happened. But therapy hadn't been so bad. If the other 15 sessions would be like the one she just had, then she wouldn't have a trouble breezing through them.

Cid went to his room and decided he needed a shower. Vi had pretty much let his clothes sweaty. He smiled at the face she had after all the destruction she did. She was relaxed. It was a weird smile, one full of happiness but at the same time as if saying, hey look, I did this.

As the night started to end and the sun started to rise to signal the start of a new day many around Runaterra had thoughts on their minds.

An exile was in thought regarding her friendship with someone who had started to become a positive influence in her life. A maven of strings was thinking if risking friendship was worth it in exchange for getting something better. A herald was considering maybe there were other ways to ask others for cooperation.

An officer was tired, her muscles sore after a lot of damage done. An unforgiven was receiving the new day with hope, things would go better. Many thoughts were on the minds of the many who inhabit Runaterra.

The world never stops moving, and so, in the same way, they couldn't stop moving forward.

And the most curious of thoughts was on the mind of a therapist. Who was considering that maybe home wasn't a physical place, but rather, maybe home was wherever he could rest and enjoy life.

Today would be a new day, and with a new day, new challenges always come...

* * *

 **Chapter 18! Reforging the blade, this is the melody of my heart!**

"Morning Cid!"

The morning started with a yordle happily waving at him as the door of his office was open.

"Greetings Poppy, nice to see you"

Poppy smiled at him, she was carrying the hammer with her and she seemed to be in a good mood. Cid thought maybe she had come to give him a simple greeting. He was surprised at noticing she was carrying an envelope with her, the thing was small and looked formal in its clean look.

"I was asked to give you this, and I thought I would take the chance to thank you"

She smiled at him before placing the letter in his desk. She got on the hammer to get properly in front of him. Cid smiled at the gesture and spoke what he was thinking.

"I don't recall doing much to receive your thanks Poppy"

She smiled before making her way to the door.

"You just keep being a nice therapist"

She left closing the door behind her, Cid smiled at the formal yordle. He took the envelope and look who send it. It simply read a short message in it.

Blitzcrank's Fleshling Compatibility Service.

It had the sound of a dating service, and then it clicked for Cid. He did fill out the forms that Zac had left him yesterday, so maybe it had the results?

"Should I… open it?"

Curiosity was a big deal for him. After all, it would be fun to see the results. Before he could consider opening it he got a visitor in the form of a rushing Ahri opening the door and closing it behind her, she quickly took to hide behind him.

"Cid! Keep me safe she is mad at me!"

Cid saw Ahri trying to cover herself in her tails.

"Who is mad at you?"

Ahri peeked slightly from her tails to look at him.

"Me and Sona had a sort of sleep over and she got mad at me"

Before Cid could ask what happened an angry Sona opened the door. Her eyes spoke of a lot of anger at Ahri, but her face had lots of small doodles of foxes and music letters.

Cid couldn't help to snort at the look of Sona. Sona saw him and her eyes silenced him, he raised his arms in surrender. She started to signal at him.

 _"Where is she?"_

Cid answered back to her quickly. The desk was doing a good job of hiding Ahri.

 _"Don't know, haven't seen her"_

Sona eyes made it clear she wasn't playing around.

 _"Take her out of hiding"_

Cid sighed before coughing.

"Oh, look at the time, better run ahead!"

Ahri got the queue and took to rush away fast sadly the iron grip of Sona got her from the neck of her clothes. Ahri choked out a gasp at Sona grip.

"Sona! Please! You can't blame me, you fell asleep first, you know that is sort of implied that happens to the first to fall asleep!"

Sona looked at him before signaling a quick thank you to Cid. Ahri was begging for help as she was taken away by an angry Sona and Cid could only shudder at what would happen to Ahri. He couldn't avoid expressing his condolences to Ahri by giving a shout

"Sorry! Hope all goes well!"

Ahri looked at him one last time with pleading eyes and he sighed as he took to walk behind Sona.

"Sona, come on, surely you can forgive her, look at her"

Sona saw him with cold eyes and pointed at Ahri still on the iron grasp of her hand.

"I know that probably she over did it with the doodles, but surely they will wash away right Ahri?"

Ahri looked quickly at him and nodded fast at Sona.

"You just need to wash your face and you will be able to erase them! They are nothing permanent"

Sona iron grip was still firm, but Ahri felt the slightest of changes as Sona released her. She started signing at Cid and pointing to Ahri. Ahri got curious and asked.

"What did she say?"

Cid chuckled.

"That you better don't do it again or she will actually have revenge"

Ahri gulped a bit before smiling and hugging him.

"Thanks for the rescue, and sorry Sona, I won't do it again"

Ahri took quickly to go away before Sona changed her mind. Sona looked at the running Ahri and signed at Cid.

 _"You spoil her too much"_

Cid chuckled before answering back.

 _"Maybe, but hey, she didn't have bad intentions, right?"_

Sona sighed before signaling at him.

 _"I will go wash my face… can we have breakfast together?"_

Cid was a bit surprised at the invitation but nodded nonetheless.

 _"Sure, will be at the same table"_

Sona perked up, she gave him a quick hug before going away. Cid got a bit embarrassed at the hug, he could see Sona was happy with the news. He thought that maybe Sona was a bit more expressive with him.

He smiled thinking that they were becoming good friends.

As he made his way to get a table for him and Sona he was met with a happy Lux and a tired Taliyah.

"Hey! Sorry for not going with you, we had some matches yesterday and they needed me to represent Demacia"

Taliyah wasn't as happy as Lux about that.

"I was call to fill in for Azir, seems he couldn't make it to the match"

Cid took on Taliyah demeanor and spoke his thoughts.

"Not a good match I will take it?"

She sighed before answering, the three of them were making their way to a table.

"Not really, I mean I did well, I just wish they stop calling me a kid"

Cid chuckled before waving at her to forget that.

"there will come a time in which you won't like people calling you old, so forget it and enjoy being young"

She chuckled, the phrase had done its job in cheering her up.

"Thanks, you are young, too aren't you?"

Cid chuckled.

"I'm not old, but I'm not a kid, sort of like Lux here"

Lux perked up before chuckling a bit.

"Pretty much, I will always be young and beautiful though, can't say the same for you Cid"

At this Taliyah took the opportunity that had presented herself.

"Maybe not young, but we can agree he can be beautiful after we saw his hair"

Both laughed at the memory and Cid scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Go ahead ladies go ahead, laugh all you want, you know you need to laugh a bit more"

As they kept laughing at their inside joke, Cid took an apple before sitting. Lux and Taliyah had more full breakfasts. Cid decided to not touch the apple until Sona appeared. Something both Lux and Taliyah noticed. Taliyah was the first to ask

"Waiting for someone?"

Cid nodded.

"I agreed on having breakfast with Sona"

At this Lux decided to tease him.

"Oh, someone is rather close with Sona"

Cid chuckled at it.

"Come on there's nothing close in having a breakfast with friends"

Lux sighed before pointing at the other tables.

"Notice something therapist?"

Cid observed the tables. And then he understood.

Not everyone shared a table, there were many tables, and not a lot was being shared. He took notice of how Vayne was alone in a corner, or how at most their were a few pairs of people. He noticed a pair of vastaya being rather chummy with the other. At this he looked away embarrassed.

"Oh, right, Rakan and Xayah, you haven't met them yet. They are a couple, actually married as far as I know"

Lux was pointing at the other side.

"You can see Tryndamere and Ashe over there, and over there is Sejuani"

Cid wasn't sure, but he felt there was a small resemble between Sejuani and Ashe.

"They come from Freljord"

Cid nodded, that explained the small resemblance between Sejuani and Ashe, daughters of the ice, often told they had to become tough to survive at the Freljord.

"Lee Sin, Master Yi and Wukong are over there"

Cid looked at the table in which two men were chatting, one who was wearing a helmet with too many lenses, and the other seemed to have a blindfold on his eyes. Wukong was bored until he took notice of Cid and waved at him.

Cid waved back at Wukong. At this Lux was a bit surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know you were friends with Wukong"

Before Cid could answer Wukong had already made its way to their table.

"Rival! Is good to see you, and I see you have company. Greeting ladies"

Wukong made a small bow to them which earned a chuckle from Taliyah.

"Formal as always eh?"

Wukong smirked.

"Only with the ladies"

They all laughed at this, Cid took notice how it was easy to always chat with Wukong. He had a sort of easy-going air, and while it was probably backed by his skill in combat it was still nice for him to be kind. Wukong took the apple from the table before Cid could speak. And suddenly there were two Wukongs both with an apple on hand.

The one on the left spoke.

"If you can find the real one you can have your apple"

Cid simply pointed to the left.

"You are the real one"

The one on the right dispersed in a small cloud and Wukong was surprised.

"How! I fixed the small difference from last time!"

At this Lux spoke.

"Your clone never speaks"

The silence that came was surprising. Before anyone could speak the laugh of Taliyah was the one to break the silence, everyone else started laughing soon after, even Wukong laughed before tossing the apple back to Cid.

"I guess I should have spoken first, then do the clone"

A laughing Ahri made them look behind Wukong.

"Yes, you should Kong, greetings everyone"

Everyone greeted back at Ahri. She took a sit between Wukong who had decided to sit with them and Cid.

Lux took a moment to find that the round tables that were often meant for many for the first time in a long time was almost full, five seats from eight were finally being used at the same time. It was a nice change to see a table almost full. Before she could speak her thoughts she found herself surprised at seeing Lulu coming to the table in the company of Veigar.

"Can we sit here? The more the merrier right!"

No one had the heart to say no to Lulu, Veigar on the other side looked a tad uncomfortable being in the company of so many. Still he sat between Lulu and Cid. The mage looked at the table and asked the question in the air.

"Why are we all sharing a table?"

No one seemed to have an answer, but Cid took the previous phrase of Lulu.

"The more the merrier right?"

Lulu beamed at the phrase being repeated and the other seemed to just roll with it.

"Is a shame to never see a table full so I don't mind it"

Lux's voice was the first to answer. Soon Taliyah offered her own insight.

"I mean, we all are champions so we sort of…. Have something in common?"

At this Wukong laughed.

"We all maybe champions, but we all know who the best is"

All of them except Cid and Lulu answered at the same time.

"Me!"

Cid tensed at how the table suddenly felt with a big pressure in it. Taliyah was the first to look at Wukong with a questioning glance.

"Oh, mind repeating that Monkey King?"

Wukong chuckled seemingly getting ready.

"Oh, what? Do you differ with me?"

Ahri chuckled.

"Oh look at all of you, thinking you can beat me"

Veigar and Lux found themselves charging magic. At this Cid decided to distract everyone, he needed something that could get all of their attention… but what? He decided to go with something random.

"Hey, what is Blitzcrank's Fleshling Compatibility Service? I got a letter today with my results"

At this, the whole pressure on the table went away. Magic seemingly dispersed and Cid received some curious looks, even others from tables afar looked at him with surprise. Lux was the first to speak.

"You filled the forms? Like… you know is a dating service right?"

Cid looked embarrassed for a moment.

"I was told it was information the Institute needed of me, I later found out it was a dating service"

Ahri giggled before she spoke to him in a sultry tone to tease him.

"Look at you, if you were feeling so lonely you could have just told me"

Cid got red with embarrassment at the tone she used. Some of the tables were surprised at the turn of events, Lulu was giggling and Veigar simply kept quiet, but even he looked tense. Lux and Taliyah were surprised, but Wukong didn't get the meaning of Ahri phrase and tone and seemingly nodded in approval.

"Yeah, you could have told me too rival, if you feel lonely feel free to tell me and we can spar!"

Ahri laughed out loud at how Wukong didn't get the phrase. The others soon followed and Wukong looked at them with curiosity.

"What? What is so funny?"

Cid chuckled before waving at Wukong to forget it.

"Don't worry, really don't worry"

Lulu giggled a bit before asking something everyone else seemed to forget.

"So what was your result? Who is your special someone?"

Everyone suddenly stopped laughing and look at him. Their whole attention was focused on him and he got a bit embarrassed but kept his emotions in check. He needed to be in control of himself.

"I… I haven't open it yet, so I don't know who is my special someone as you call it Lulu"

Lulu giggled before keeping eating her purple berries.

"You should see it, maybe you will surprise yourself"

Everyone looked with curiosity at what Lulu said. No one had done the test for Blitzcrank services in a while. And while they couldn't ask Blitzcrank to tell them the results they could so something else.

Look for the letter.

Everyone except for Wukong, Veigar and Lulu stood from the table and left. Wukong asked the question in the air.

"Where did they go?"

Cid shrugged before taking a letter out of his clothes.

"Probably for this, I knew it was a good idea to keep it close"

Wukong looked at the envelope before resuming to eat. Lulu kept to herself, only Pix and Veigar looked at the envelope.

"Will you open it?"

Cid was surprised that Veigar was the one to ask. Cid nodded.

"I plan too. Not sure though"

Veigar nodded before resuming to eat.

"You are only stopping the inevitable outcome. If you match someone, they will be matched with you later if they take the test"

Cid didn't speak Veigar to know so much about it. Before he could ask Pix got close to him and pointed at Lulu and Veigar. Cid nodded, he got the message, probably at a time Veigar took the test and was matched with Lulu.

Cid smiled hoping that they would be happy. He didn't know much about Veigar. Except he seemingly had an endless supply of power if his heavy presence last time proved anything. He would later try to speak with him.

For now, he looked at the envelope in his hand. He decided to put it back on his clothes and wait for Sona. He had promised to have breakfast with her after all.

* * *

Sona had been washing her face of the doodles Ahri had done. She had to admit, they were funny, but she didn't appreciate that she did it. As she cleaned her face she took a look at her features. Her blue eyes that shined with the light, her soft hair that always fell down in a cascade from her tails at her sides. The blue was her color, and she smiled thinking she looked nice.

She was hoping that would at least give her some courage today. She had spent the night with Ahri, she went for her instrument and stayed playing the whole time. She was trying to make sure she was able to show her feelings in her new song. It was different from anything she ever tried before. Her music often could draw the world around her.

But she wanted to draw something different. She wanted her music to make clear the picture that was her feelings. Ahri had made sure to convince her of speaking her mind. To show her heart to Cid.

She would play the melody of her heart to him. And she was scared.

She would do something rather personal with someone who had taken an important place in her life. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she knew she wanted to keep Cid close to her, to enjoy the fun times, good or bad, she wanted to share everything with him.

If he was the same she didn't know, but she would take the risk, Ahri words resounded in her head.

"Will you live like a coward then? Asking yourself for an eternity of the what could have been? Instead of living knowing you tried everything you could? Knowing that you will never truly know, for you never dared to take a step forward… Sona, you are no coward, so don't go acting like one"

She had been right. She was no coward, she was the Maven of Strings. She was a Champion of Demacia. She was Sona Buvelle, the Maven of String, and she was no coward. She fought against some of the strongest all the time. What was there to fear in admitting she loved someone?

None.

But she knew inside of her, that it was going to be hard. But somewhere else, somewhere close to her heart, she knew Cid would not laugh nor make horrible remarks at her. He was her therapist. He was her friend. He was someone she loved…

She cleaned her face once more, hoping the cold water would offer relief. She brushed her hair before going out. She had a breakfast to attend with her friend…hopefully more.

* * *

In the morning on Ionia, Yasuo and Riven were getting ready to go back to the Insitute, a summoner was waiting to teleport them back. Meanwhile Karma and Irelia were chatting among themselves.

"I must admit I will miss her…"

Karma voice interrupted the thoughts of Irelia.

"You can see her in the Institute all the time you know?"

Karma sighed.

"Maybe… but maybe it won't be the same Riven"

Irelia had been a friend for Karma for long, and she knew what happened. Or could imagine.

"Not interested I take it?"

Karma chuckled before sighing.

"I didn't even tell her… I got cold feet in the end"

Irelia chuckled.

"So much for keeping the balance of your emotions then"

Karma chuckled at the joke.

"In the end, her heart belongs somewhere else. She doesn't seem to get it though, but she is too close to this therapist"

Irelia nodded.

"Yasuo mentioned Riven had changed a lot in the past few days… I didn't want to believe his words, but I guess he is right. She has changed, and… I guess I can see past her being a Noxian"

Karma smiled at the words of Irelia.

"Is good to hear you say that Irelia… well, let us hope for the best then"

Irelia placed a hand on the shoulder of her friend.

"If it helps… maybe they aren't together? It could be platonic even"

Karma smiled at Irelia intent to reassure her, and she smiled, even more, thinking that maybe she misunderstood. Maybe what Riven had for the therapist was platonic! She took to run to the point where Riven and Yasuo were waiting to be teleported.

She screamed at Riven when she saw the purple light enveloping.

"Riven! Let's spend some time together again in the Insitute!"

Riven smiled before nodding at her, in a second later she was gone. But Karma smiled. Irelia was laughing behind her.

"Really? Excited much aren't you?"

Karma laughed. An honest laugh as a smile decorated her face.

"What can I say? She is a good influence in my mood"

* * *

In the Institute Yasuo bowed at Riven once they were out of the purple light.

"Thank you….you didn't have to help, but you did… thank you Riven"

Riven nodded at Yasuo.

"Is no problem, I'm happy you can go home"

Yasuo stood up from his bowing and look at Riven with a smile on his face.

"Ionia is where I was born Riven, but my home is wherever the wind blows, I have always been free"

He left thinking Riven of something.

Where was her home? Was Noxus her home? She honestly didn't see herself as a part of the Noxus that destroyed so much on Ionia, the Noxus on her past was no more, and even then, that Noxus wasn't perfect…

So where was her home?

Before she could keep on thinking her stomach decided to make itself known.

She smiled at the idea of getting breakfast.

As Riven was making her way to the halls to get breakfast she found Sona.

"Sona! I'm back!"

Sona looked behind her and saw Riven. She smiled at her before rushing to hug her friend. Riven returned the hug at Sona. She motioned for her to follow her.

Riven decided once she finished learning to write she would take on signs. She wanted to be able to communicate with Sona the same way Cid did.

When she took notice she understood Sona was also going to get breakfast. She smiled at the idea of having breakfast with her, but surprise made its way on her face as she saw Cid on a table, he was in the company of Wukong, Lulu and surprisingly Veigar. She would have to ask what he had been up to in the last days.

"Cid!"

Cid smiled at Riven before waving at her. He was pleasantly surprised at seeing Riven back, she looked happy, and judging by her body language, hungry too. It was fun how Riven never seemed to be able to hide her emotions, she was crystal clear, and that was something Cid loved of Riven. She wasn't one for fake pleasantries, she was always honest, and that was refreshing.

He also waved at Sona who was waving at him. Both girls came with food on their dishes. Riven had a lot of eggs and meat in hers, Sona seemingly took fruits and bread. Cid apple paled in comparison to the dish Riven had.

He signed at Sona.

 _"So you found Riven? That's great"_

Sona smiled answering back.

 _"Indeed, she found me first though"_

Cid smiled imagining Riven shouting at Sona.

Riven also spoke, alas with food on her mouth,

"So… what did I miss these days?"

Wukong was the first to answer to Riven.

"I made a new rival! Cid became my newest rival, needless to say, he is proving to be worthy so far, can't wait for a spar though!"

Cid chuckled knowing in a spar Wukong would clean the floor with him. He was simply human, he wouldn't be able to fight Wukong or any champion in a straight conflict. After all he remembered how Sona was able to knock him to the floor.

Riven smiled at the image of Wukong standing over Cid. She knew he wasn't one for fights, even less against a champion, but knowing him he would find a way to avoid such conflict. Sona took a notepad writing to Riven.

"How was Ionia?"

She smiled before telling them the whole deal with Karma and Irelia, she told them of the good food and the games, she also mentioned Yasuo gift for Cid. He was surprised, after all he didn't need Yasuo to get him anything. She also mentioned the whole show of fireworks and how amazing they were.

Sona and Cid smiled at knowing things went well for Riven, Cid was especially proud that she had managed to not fall into confrontations with Irelia, and how she had even helped Yasuo to relax. She had acted really well. Seems her issues with anger were starting to really disappear. This made him proud as a therapist. But as a friend it made him feel maybe she wouldn't be visiting him.

"So I guess you won't need therapy anymore then, sounds to me like you have pretty much solved your anger issues"

Riven smile fell for a moment before looking at Cid with worry in her eyes. Sona was surprised at the look on her face. Lulu and Veigar were going off to their own business by then, they had enjoyed the story but they had a match soon. Wukong was curious at the expression on Riven, and not being an expert decided to look for Ahri.

So it was three on the table, Riven, Sona and Cid. Riven asked Cid while sounding a bit down.

"I… I can still see you right? I mean, we are friends right?"

Cid smiled at her, the honesty on her question was surprising to Sona and him. He answered with the same honesty.

"We are, so you can see me whenever you want, though you will have to wait if I'm helping someone"

Riven smiled before nodding.

"Great! I was worried for a second there, I mean, you are pretty good company all the time, and I need to show you how my handwriting is getting better!"

Sona smiled at Riven enthusiasm. She didn't know it, or rather didn't notice. But the way Riven asked the question to Cid, was the same she had asked him yesterday if they would see each other later. The same feeling of sadness at the idea of maybe not seeing each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office of the therapist Lux, Taliyah, and Ahri were looking for the envelope of Blitzcrank results, but they didn't find anything. They were also surprised at the sound of a voice behind them.

"What are you all doing here?"

They took notice of Yasuo carrying a fish inside a small spherical tank. He walked forward placing it on the desk of therapist. Lux looked skeptical at him before speaking

"We could ask you the same… whats up with the fish?"

Yasuo looked at her before answering.

"Is a gift for the therapist for taking care of Taliyah, speaking of which, all went well?"

She looked at him and smiled, Taliyah was happy he was back.

"All went well, had a lot of fun of actually"

Yasuo raised an eyebrow at that, he was not expecting that answer, nonetheless, he smiled at her before nodding.

"Good. That doesn't answer the question though"

Ahri chuckled before making her way out.

"We were looking for an envelope but we couldn't find it, so I shall retire. Later everyone"

They didn't notice how Wukong had appeared on the border of the door asking for Ahri to get out. So they simply thought she was busy. As the rest left the room soon only Ahri and Wukong were close to the office. Ahri looked at Wukong with a questioning glance, he wasn't one to ask her to come quickly, so whatever happened, it was important.

"What happened Kong?"

Wukong scratched his head thinking the question.

"Ahri, you know all about human emotions right?"

At this, she was surprised he asked that still she nodded in approval.

"Indeed, what do you need to know?"

Wukong was in thought for a moment, thinking the proper way to ask.

"What does it mean when you have an expression like this?"

He tried to imitate Riven reaction and Ahri took notice of it.

"Oh… that's sadness Kong, well, to a certain degree is more like the disappointment at something, who made that expression?"

Wukong nodded in understanding before speaking.

"Oh, it was the Exile, Riven was making that face when Cid said she might not need to have therapy anymore"

Ahri eyes opened in surprise, hey golden orbs flowed with knowledge for a moment.

"Oh, don't worry Kong, is just they are friends so she thought they wouldn't see each other again"

Wukong scratched his head again.

"But they are friends, why wouldn't they see each other again?"

Ahri giggled at his questions, Wukong was always like that.

"Oh you know how silly humans can be Kong, don't worry about it"

Wukong nodded before pointing to the hall.

"Race to the sparring area?"

Ahri smiled but this time it was Wukong who got the headstart.

"You are slow Ahri!"

Ahri smiled knowing he was doing it because what she did last time, still her thoughts were on something more from the small race against Wukong. Riven was probably also interested in the therapist, if Wukong had properly done the expression then it meant she was right. Riven also had an interest, just like Sona.

As Ahri took speed reaching Wukong she was hoping things would go well for Sona, she didn't need any more pressure about liking the therapist. Knowing that someone else might be interested would put pressure on her, and that was the last thing she needed.

They had spent last night speaking about how she should give it a try… hopefully, all would go well.

* * *

The morning for the trio of friends was an easy one, having a good breakfast and relaxing. Riven said she would go read in the library if they decided to go look for her. They nodded and as she left Sona signed at Cid.

 _"Can I go to your office later?"_

Cid nodded.

"Sure, if the door is closed someone is on therapy though"

Sona nodded with a smile. She stood up and gave Cid a tight hug and left.

He was confused at why Sona would hug him so much. Still he didn't minded so much, as he made his way to his office he noticed the small tank with a fish in it. He smiled at the note at is side.

"Thanks for the help with Taliyah. Yasuo, he didn't need to do it"

A mechanical voice spoke behind him.

"Humans often thank other humans all the time, robots need no such thanks"

While surprised he kept it well hidden and looked at the robot behind him.

"Hello, came for therapy"

The robot denied.

"No, I came to inquire if you had seen your results of this morning"

And then it hit Cid. This robot was Blitzcrank.

"Oh, you are Blitzcrank then?"

The robot nodded. And in his gestures Cid took notice, he wasn't a plain robot like those of Piltover, no… he carried a personality in him, weird to say it, but it was alive.

"Indeed, and you are Cid, therapist for the Institute, and contrary to your door you haven't charged money for your services"

Cid was a bit more surprised that Blitzcrank knew that, but he didn't mind it.

"Well, I cant charge them, the Institute is the one to pay me"

Blitzcrank nodded before speaking again.

"I came to inquire if you found the results of my compatibility services to be satisfactory or if you thought there was a failure in them"

Cid shrugged before taking out the envelope.

"Honestly I have yet to see them"

Blitzcrank nodded before making his way out.

"Please when you open it I would be thankful if you gave me your feedback, good day Cid"

Cid was surprised at how human Blitzcrank acted. But then again, Viktor had spoken before of the marvelous invention that was Blitzcrank, a robot that was more of a human than a simple machine.

"Will do"

Blitzcrank left and Cid was alone with his thoughts on the envelope.

He was curious, but on another side, the idea that maybe the results were in white scared him, what if there wasn't anyone else out there? Thinking clearly that was a foolish thought, after all the system Blitzcrank made only measured within the Institute right?

Cid looked at the envelope and open it with care. As if whatever that was inside wouldn't get damaged. When he took out the neatly folded paper he saw the results and laughed. He laughed so much he had to take a time to get air before suffocating.

"As you didn't fill the last question, we felt it would be inappropriate to give you the results of a special someone who you might not be looking for, so we decided to give you the results for a casual friendship and a possible business associate whose profile match your information"

Cid relaxed as he looked at the letter again. So many worries if they would tell him about his special someone and here it was that it was something for friendship rather than something more serious.

"Well, let us see who my special someone is eh Mr. Fish?"

The fish looked unimpressed at Cid.

"Yeah, you need a better name… I will tell Riven or Sona to name you, maybe Lux would be able to name you too"

The fish kept swimming in its small tank.

"Well, let's see what I got"

 _Casual Friendship:  
Sarah Fortune, A.K.A. Miss Fortune._

 _You and Sarah seem to match, we have measured your capability to listen to others to be something she really could use to let out her constant anger. Charming while dangerous, Miss Fortune could bring a dose of adventure that your life seems to lack at times. A friendship between both of you could result beneficial for both sides._

 _Business Associate:  
Morgana the Fallen Angel._

 _Morgana and you could possibly have the means to finance a restaurant, seeing as your tastes in food are similar. The results show you could have a good working relation, it is measured that may be under a change of variables it could become a more serious relationship. At the current point, it might fall under Casual Friendship._

Cid chuckled. He did hear of Miss Fortune before, though he had heard her name the whole time, everyone call it her Sarah, Jinx had made jokes about it, and the others had mentioned her at times. Morgana wasn't so surprising as a business associate, he would like for her to open up that restaurant she wanted. He would speak to her about it.

Cid relaxed in his chair and decided to sketch the fish he had gotten. He also thought to make a sketch of Riven smile and Sona too. Both had pretty smiles…

He was in thought about how Riven looked at him before, she was really down at the idea they might not see each other again, and he had to admit, he would miss her if that was the case. They had become friends after all.

He had almost no friends in Demacia. People he knew were many, but not many could be called friends. But Riven was a friend, and so was Sona and the Champions he had met. Really it was weird when he thought how they had started to become part of his life. He didn't ask for them, but they ended up becoming a part of his routine.

He guessed that maybe the Institute wasn't so bad if it gave him a chance to keep meeting them…

He got back into sketching the friends he had made, and also one of the golem he had just met. Blitzcrank was impressive.

In her room, Sona was making sure she had all the things she needed to expose her heart tonight. Tonight, she would show him. She would show her heart, expose it and let him have the chance to carry her heart. And hopefully he would accept the responsibility of supporting it with his heart…

Her instrument was perfectly tuned as always. She knew she was checking her instrument mainly to relax, never had the instrument fail to be on the perfect tune. She saw her clothes. She would wear the same clothes she always wore for a concert. Formal and not too revealing, and also comfortable while looking appropriate.

Ahri would come later to help her with her hair. The most important part of it all was the lamps. She would place them around them when she started playing.

She had it all planned out. And she was worried still, for all the plans she had, she felt that they could crumble. Ahri told her she would have the room open for her. She didn't doubt that the Nine-Tailed Fox would charm a summoner in letting the room open, only for him to go empty handed once Ahri made him fall asleep.

She had a good friend in Ahri. She promised she would help her in this quest to show her feelings. Ahri had been clear, she would also not let her back down. It was all or nothing, just like in the games they played together. She remembered Ahri voice in the back of her mind.

"Sometimes… all that is left is to risk it all. Place your bet in the wheel of destiny and let it spin, let it spin and don't miss a second of it, face it. Face the fact you can lose but remember that you can also win. Is all or nothing, and if you can stand up after losing it all and keep going forward with a smile on your face without blaming anyone. Then nothing will be able to stop you"

Sona smiled. She remembered how seriously Ahri took their games. But it was refreshing knowing she had someone so nice backing her up. So she couldn't let herself feel fear. Fear would not govern her life. And tonight she would show how important he was to her.

Fear wouldn't stop her.

Tonight the melody of her heart would be heard.

As Sona took a look again at the stuff she hoped the same courage she was feeling right now wouldn't leave her when the night came.

She would face darkness, but she wouldn't be alone. Not tonight.

A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

She went to open the door and saw Bard. She had requested his help for placing the lamps in place.

She spoke with Bard by the usual means they shared. Music. She took her instrument and Bard made sounds as if to answer back the exchange, some simple thanks in the form of a soft melody and Bard with sounds as if to say it was his pleasure.

She pointed at the lamps and Bard took them before opening a portal. This was, after all, to be done in secrecy. As he passed the portal with the lamps Sona smiled. So far things were going to be in place. Thinking it back, she could have asked Bard for help without Ahri.

But then again, without Ahri she wouldn't even dare try what she was doing.

She smiled and took the instrument, she would practice the melody again. A melody of a wavering heart, a heart that grew to become strong with the presence of someone at its side. The melody of a silent heart full of courage. The melody of her heart….

She had never done something like this. To put herself in her music. To show something so personal, her music would open the gate, after all, there was no way Cid wouldn't understand what she was trying to say. The music was her voice, and she would be heard…

* * *

Riven was in the library reading a book. One for children, but the thing was it helped her grasp a lot, so she didn't mind being seen reading it. She was in thought of what happened earlier. She felt sad at the idea of not seeing Cid again. And she also felt confused when Karma spoke to her.

Was Cid a simple friend? Or was there a term for what she felt. It was hard to know…

Maybe she could ask Cid about it? They were friends after all…

Right?

* * *

Closer to the night Cid was using the recording device Viktor gave him. He had finished writing down the whole story of Viktor. He now needed to get Jayce side of the events and he would have the whole story of Viktor. He was curious, he was sure Viktor wasn't evil, and he decided he would prove it, even if it was more for his own curiosity than anything else.

As he finished the door opened and he saw two beings walk together. One looked like a lamb, and the other like a wolf, but wearing masks and in a way it clicked to him.

Kindred.

"Oh, greetings, how can I help you?"

The wolf seemed to stay with his mouth put and started to circle the room. He was nervous about their presence but didn't show it. The lamb was the first to speak.

"We heard you give therapy to… people who fight among themselves"

The soft voice of the lamb was cut short by the fierce voice of the wolf.

"We aren't fighting!"

Cid was surprised at the outburst of the wolf. It was clear they were angry.

"Oh… well yeah I can help, but I would need to know the problem"

The wolf once again lets his distaste be known.

"There isn't a problem to solve!"

The lamb sighed before pointing at the wolf.

"He is acting like a child, ignore him… we haven't been able to hunt for a while and he is getting angry"

The wolf appeared in front of her snarling.

"That is because you are being too slow!"

At this the lamb got angry.

"You are the one rushing! If you kept quiet my arrows wouldn't miss!"

The exchange kept going for a while. And Cid had been recording the whole fight. Once that both sides were tired of screaming Cid called their attention.

"I don't know what hunt you two missed, but I don't think to fight between yourselves will solve anything"

At this, they spoke in unison.

"We are not fighting!"

At this Cid started to let the recording play itself. While he couldn't understand much of the reactions from the wolf at its lack of a body, he didn't need to worry as he was crystal clear, meanwhile, the lamb was silent, but her body language spoke a lot of her thoughts. Whatever hunt they had failed it really bothered them to the point of fighting.

Once the recording finished the Kindred were silent.

They looked at each other with what seemed to be embarrassment.

"I… I guess I overdid it Wolf, you were only being yourself"

At this, the wolf snarled, but Cid felt there was no bite in it.

"Of course! You are the one who overdid it, is always you who does it!"

At this, the lamb seemed to get angry.

"You were supposed to tell me you were sorry!"

At this, the wolf started to imitate lamb. And failing at it.

"Words, words, words!"

Before the lamb could get angry Cid laughed. And both beings looked at the human who dared laugh in their presence.

"What is so funny!?"

Cid composed himself before speaking.

"You fight yourselves, but you are honestly best friends. You are one and the same it seems, I mean, I don't know you two well. All you have been doing is screaming at the other, but that seems to work for you two"

The Kindred were silent for a moment. The wolf laughed before surrounding Cid.

"I like him! He has seen death before after all!"

This made him tense as the lamb spoke next.

"Indeed, we have seen you before… you were one of the two who survived that day… surprising, you have seen death closely and you don't seem to have lost anything"

The wolf spoke next. Never missing a beat as they kept speaking.

"He lost his leg!"

"He lost his health that day too… but he refused to accept the arrow"

"He refused to be hunted!"

"And here you are, alive… is curious how you evaded death"

Cid was tense as they spoke, but still, he kept himself focused. They were only speaking of his past. And it wasn't surprising. If the Kindred were truly the ones who took the death, then it was normal they knew him so well.

"I… I am a survivor. That's all I am, and that's all I will keep on being"

The lamb nodded. The wolf seemed to chuckle.

"Is fun how he thinks he can survive"

The lamb nodded at the wolf.

"Is fun how he thinks he can avoid death… thank you therapist. We are feeling much better… we needed to let out all the stress out"

Without saying more both left the office. And Cid felt as if he had survived a sort of test. Truly he had seen them before. But back then they had another form, and he had seen them take away the soldiers of the battlefield. Those who didn't get to escape from the chaos of that battlefield…

He shuddered at the memory. That was the past. He had survived. And he would keep living… he couldn't die. He promised he would survive after all.

He had to admit he had clashing feelings. He didn't like the turn of events the conversation had gone. But if they were better, then he had done his job as a therapist. But he would need to rest for a while, the chat had brought unpleasant memories.

Still, he took quick paper and pencil. He had to draw them before he forgot them. Draw the lamb and the wolf. Draw their imposing visage. He had to make sure to capture the image of them. Not the one of death, but the one of nature. The wolf and the lamb. They who were one, they who were Kindred.

He wouldn't mind spending his whole life without seeing them again. But he knew that was wishful thinking… everyone saw the Kindred. They never knew when, but they saw them.

Cid didn't felt the pass of time as he finished his sketches. He also made sure to write down his conversation with the Kindred. He thought he could start making files from the cases he had. For future reference, though he would surely need to find a way to keep them safe later.

He was surprised when a soft knock came to his door.

"Is open!"

Cid was surprised at seeing Sona entering his office, it wasn't surprising for her to see him. What surprised him was her look. She was wearing clothes that resembled her casual clothing, but they looked more formal, the blue worked quite well. Her hair often in tails found itself cascading behind her. She looked beautiful, more than she always did.

She signed at Cid.

 _"Like it?"_

Cid smiled.

 _"It suits you"_

Sona could hear him speak, but he knew she enjoyed the signs, that was the main reason he kept doing them. Sona smiled in thanks before motioning for him to follow her. He didn't ask, whatever Sona was going to do promised to be interesting.

As she guided him through the halls Sona had taken to be by his side. She was holding his hand the whole time, and Cid could feel the nerves she was carrying.

He smiled before speaking.

"No need to be so nervous, relax"

Sona eyes opened a bit before sighing, she released his hand before signing.

 _"Nothing escapes your attention, does it?"_

Cid nodded.

 _"Nothing, especially when it concerns my friends"_

Sona smiled, and Cid was taken by surprise at the fondness of her silent smile. She took to walk again before saying anything to him.

After a few more halls Sona pointed him to enter the room. It looked like a small auditorium. Cid noticed how dark it was, in the middle of the room was Sona unique instrument. Small lamps were lighting the room, making an emphasis surrounding where Sona would play it seemed. He was mesmerized by the feeling of the room.

He had never been to a formal concert. He wasn't well received so it wasn't weird. But he found the room amazing, the seats, the aura of the room. He was going to be seeing a concert. He was going to ask who else was coming to listen to it before he heard the sound of the door being locked.

"Sona?"

He looked at her, she smiled while pointing for him to be silent. She walked to her instrument and got in position. She signed to Cid, smiling fondly at him.

 _"Sit please, the concert is about to begin, refrain from clapping or shouting until the concert ends"_

Sona was in the middle of the scenario. Surrounded by ten lamps lighting the dark room. He sat in front of her, not wanting to miss a second of the concert Sona was about to do. Cid didn't notice that the lamps behind him had faded. Their light no more. Now the only light in the room was from the lamps with Sona.

Ahri smiled as she was in the upper part of the room. Her fox fire would light the lamps, as Sona played she would turn them off until the darkness would envelop the room. She was excited. Things so far had taken a great start it seemed. She kept focused. Sona would play soon.

Sona looked at Cid with fondness before signing to him. Cid face got red at the fondness and warm Sona irradiated.

 _"This is my melody. Enjoy it"_

Sona started to play. A soft melody, it was soft and beautiful in the way it played, the sounds were filling the room and soon Cid found himself immersed in the story her music was playing.

Loneliness, sadness, the melody advanced and it changed, it became something else, it became amazement, it became hope… the hope of knowing things were going well for once. But the tinges of sadness were still there. Between the sound of hope and happiness. Sadness was still there.

The music kept going, and as it advanced Cid could feel it. The fear, the fear that had taken control of the happiness, stopping it from coming back, the hope had also been destroyed by fear… fear that was the ruler of the melody.

And as if changing, the melody got to change again. Fear suddenly was being attacked. The fear who reigned supreme was now failing to keep his control. Sadness was vanishing, happiness and hope started to come back out again.

Friendship had started, changes in the life of the melody… the friendship advanced. Laughs, good moments, happiness bursting through, the fear was fading…

As the melody kept going Cid noticed how the lamps were started to dim, their light fading.

Suddenly the last lamp, the one closest to Sona seemingly turned off.

But there was no fear in her, nor fear in the melody. The beautiful sounds of the instrument were still filling the room. In the darkness where no one could see anything, the happiness and the melody were flowing…

There was something else on the melody as it changed.

In the darkness, Cid felt how the sounds came to feel closer to him. The melody changed, and no longer was it of sadness or happiness, no. The melody was speaking of hope, the hope and feelings to share with another one. The melody spokes of a heart.

A heart that had learned to let the past go and accept the hopeful future. To risk it all, for it didn't know where it was going. No longer was it going in a set route. It was a boat sailing to the unknown, there was no promise of safety, and the sea was unforgiving.

Waves of doubt and fear tried to come, but the boat had sailed, and its flags were being blown with a wind like no other. He found himself seeing it. There was no fear, there was no sadness. The unknown while scary, it promised something like never before.

This unknown feeling was guiding the heart. And Cid knew what the heart was following as the melody became softer with passion behind it.

Love.

The melody spoke of a heart, a heart that had been trapped by fear. Trapped in its own devices, a heart that couldn't speak…

It was the melody of Sona.

The melody of her heart.

Sona was playing only for him… she was playing the melody that spoke all about her, and she was playing for the one she wished to listen to it the most. She spoke her thoughts, her fear, her hopes. She was exposing everything in her melody.

As the notes of the instrument grew softer and slower Cid could notice how in the darkness that sound seemed to come closer to him. The softer the notes became, he noticed the closer it sounded. Sona was coming close to him.

In a moment when the melody reached its end one of the lamps turned on and Cid saw her.

Sona face was close to his. Her eyes closed as she was smiling with so much fondness and warm that Cid couldn't believe she was doing all this for him…

She signed while her eyes were still close.

 _"Whatever happens…Whatever you decide… wherever this goes…let me have this moment with you…"_

Cid couldn't speak as Sona took hold of his face and brought him close to her.

She kissed him, and if her melody hadn't been clear enough the kiss was. It was full of passion and love for him. Cid could do nothing as Sona kissed him. Many thoughts were on his mind as he closed his eyes and let her kiss him. One thing was clear.

Sona loved him.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Wow! You don't know how much thinking went on this chapter! The melody of her heart has revealed itself! Thanks, everyone who takes the time to review and reads the story, it means a lot, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! let us all start with energy on this week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Hope you been well, thanks for the kind reviews! Also, I agree in my repetition of words most of the time, if anyone knows someone willing to beta the chapters I would be forever thankful in the extra hand. Thanks everyone, lets go with the story!**

 **Also, this chapter is special due to a lore being shown, I hope you guys love League lore as much as I do, because you will learn of it today.**

 **Own nothing of League of Legends, I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18. The Tale of Ruination.**

Sometimes, a day can be good, sometimes it can be bad. But for a particular therapist the day he found himself in was a huge mess.

Cid was with Ahri looking at the scene on the destruction outside of the Institute, in an open area that was still closed by walls were fighting a woman who seemed to be with spears in her back, throwing spears at a figure that resembled a centaur to Cid.

Both ghostly figures fought the other, and he could hear the screams of the woman.

"Your betrayal ends today!"

Ahri was amazed at the skill of Kalista. She was always impressed on how she moved while attacking. Never missing a step. She was a pain to fight against, but she always thought it was a work of art to see her fight.

Hecarim laughed at her. The spears embedded in him seemed to not hurt him.

"You think those pointy sticks of yours can defeat me?!"

The summoner spoke to them.

"They saw each other and started to fight… normally we keep Kalista and Hecarim separated, but they were in clashing teams today and when the match ended well.. this happened, we had no option but teleport them outside or they would destroy the place"

Cid nodded. But his attention was in the woman. She was focused. And he noticed it seemed she had something planned.

"Ahri… do you know someone who can help stop them?"

Ahri was in thought for a moment.

"A tank would work wonders, are Zac or Nautilus available? Ornn or Volibear could stop Hecarim, maybe even Darius or Garen"

The summoner sighed.

"We thought the same, but they are all in a match, we were hoping the therapist could solve this peacefully…"

Cid sighed before pointing to the battlefield.

"I got no magic, all I do is speaking, and for that I need for them to stop trying to kill each other or at least for them to not fight for a moment… is there someone who can stop the centaur?"

The summoner seemed to nod.

"Hecarim can easily be stopped by anyone who disrupts his concentration… but I don't know who could do that…"

But Ahri knew. She just had the idea flash in her head and smiled, knowing the usual result of the one she thought.

"Fiddlesticks! Bring the Harbinger of Doom here!"

Cid nodded. More in trust than an actual confirmation as he had yet to meet Fiddlesticks. But if Ahri was so sure he would agree.

"You heard the lady, bring him"

The summoner sighed. Trembling a bit.

"He… he doesn't like it when we call him out of nowhere…"

Cid pointed to Hecarim destroying a part of the field in the intent of crushing Kalista.

"I doubt it would be worse than this mess"

The summoner sighed. He nodded in resignation and in a purple flash after a few seconds a scarecrow was in front of them.

The figure in front of them was a scarecrow, but Cid noticed how he was with some crows around him.

"What have I said about teleporting me…."

In closer inspection he was sure he got the known smell of rotten meat. Fiddlesticks smelled like the death… and his scythe didn't help either to feel he was peaceful.

The voice muffled by what seemed earth and hay muttered at them. Cid walked forward pointing at Hecarim.

"I apologize. But think you could stop him?"

Fiddlestick looked at Cid for a moment.

"You… you fear… yet you don't… interesting…"

Fiddlestick looked at the direction the human was pointing and saw Hecarim. He smiled in anticipation of the fun. It was always fun to make Hecarim run around in fear.

"Ah! The Shadow of War… always fun, yes of course I can stop him, even better I can make sure he stays in the floor…give me a second"

Fiddlestick stood still, suddenly he stretched his arms to his sides, he held his scythe in place. A second later, he was between Kalista and Hecarim, crows surrounding him and as he laughed maniacally he ran at Hecarim, laughing while moving unnaturally fast with his legs of wood. Cid was surprised at how suddenly the imposing figure of Hecarim seemed to cower in fear against an enemy much bigger than Fiddlesticks.

A few seconds of chaos later, and Hecarim found himself on the floor after crashing straight with a wall. Knocked by his own speed trying to run away from Fiddlesticks.

Fiddlesticks laughed looking at Hecarim in his feet.

"No weapon cuts deeper than fear!"

He kept laughing maniacally before walking close to them.

"I did my job master, now send me back"

Cid noticed the heavy sarcasm on calling the summoner as a master. The summoner nodded trembling. Before being teleported Fiddlesticks looked at Cid.

"What's your name?"

He answered simply at him, never looking to the sides.

"Cid"

Fiddlesticks laughed once again.

"I will remember it, thanks for the fun"

In a purple flash he was gone and Ahri chuckled.

"Well, he didn't toss you a crow, so I would say you are good in his book"

This left Cid asking himself various questions, but for now they had a job. As they walked forward they focused on Kalista who was walking slowly against Hecarim. Spears still at the ready.

"Kalista, don't do it"

Ahri was the first to speak as Kalista looked at them.

"There will be no mercy for the likes of him Fox… now don't try to stop me, he had it coming for a long time…"

This time it was Cid who got in the middle of Kalista and Hecarim.

"Don't… I don't know how things work here, but I know you are not supposed to kill this guy if he is a Champion"

Kalista sneered.

"He is undeserving of the title!"

She looked at him for a moment and then pointed her finger at him.

"Now, move so vengeance can be delivered"

Cid stood still but not by fear, rather by conviction on solving the problem.

"I don't thing getting vengeance will give you peace Kalista… plus I would appreciate you not getting punishment for killing Hecarim"

Kalista looked with dead eyes at him.

"Why would you care?"

Cid smiled.

"You don't seem evil to me at all, if anything, you appreciate life"

The summoner and Ahri were surprised for a moment. But they didn't question him. Cid wasn't even sure, but Kalista reminded him of Yorick, they were similar, even in the way they looked, he decided to take a bet.

"You are like Yorick… you appreciate life in any shape, I mean, during this whole fight I never saw you stepping on the flowers… if anything you were always fighting Hecarim in barren terrain"

Ahri and the summoner saw around, and he was right. Kalista had fought around the barren terrain, even know her feet were not stepping on the flowers.

The most surprised of all was Kalista.

"So… that doesn't prove anything… and who is this Yorick? I don't know him…"

Cid smiled. He had done it. She wasn't focusing on Hecarim.

"He was from the blessed isles, now they are the shadow isles though. But he is the one who survived"

Kalista eyes opened at this. A survivor of the isles was alive. Maybe he could have some answers…

"Can you tell me more about him?"

Cid smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we can look for him, I'm sure he will also enjoy chatting with someone who knows of the isles"

Kalista nodded and started to walk behind Cid who was making his way back to the Institute. With his hand, he motioned to Ahri who got the message. She looked at the summoner and spoke.

"Take Hecarim away from here, who knows when he will wake up. Cid will deal with Kalista"

The summoner nodded quickly while focusing to teleport Hecarim away.

Ahri rushed to Cid and got her arm linked with his.

"Good thinking there"

Cid smiled and nodded at her.

"You were the one who thought about getting Fiddlesticks though"

Ahri giggled before motioning for Kalista with her tails.

"How did you know she would feel interested in the shadow isles?"

Cid chuckled speaking in a whisper to Ahri. Kalista was walking behind them with simple steps keeping her distance as if protecting herself from a possible betrayal from them.

"I didn't, but she sort of looks like Yorick, so I took a bet and it worked"

Ahri looked surprised before snickering. She always had fun with Cid.

"I see… well hopefully it works out, I mean the worst part is done right?"

Cid sighed. He knew it was just beginning.

"No… not really, the first meeting might be rough"

As they kept on walking to find Yorick, Cid attention was focused on the way Ahri had linked his arm with his. The morning of the day had been up to a rough start in his opinion, and he hoped Ahri wasn't trying to get something out of him.

* * *

Cid finished the sketch of Riven he had been meaning to do. He didn't feel like going to get breakfast. After he cleaned himself up he simply took the chance to stay in the office. He needed a bit of time to think about what had happened last night with Sona.

But sadly things never go like planned as much as we could want.

Ahri entered without knocking. The door had been unlocked in case someone needed therapy. He didn't get a chance to speak before Ahri locked the door and came to sit on the couch. Before Cid could even ask what happened she spoke quickly and he noticed the pain in her voice.

"I saw you and Sona yesterday"

Cid world froze for a moment. Many things could be expected to hear from a patient in a therapist office. Just he never expected to hear someone speak of something he was still trying to grasp himself.

Cid tried to keep focus. But failed, and it was noticeable in his speech.

"Oh…"

Ahri eyes were surprised. She was expecting for him to deny it or ask about how she knew it. Yet he was surprised. Simply surprised. No intent on hiding it.

"I… I see… so you also heard the concert?"

Ahri nodded. Her tails were starting to surround her, making the cocoon Cid was used to seeing as her way to keep herself safe. She was nervous.

"Yeah… she really cares for you"

Cid nodded. And Ahri took notice of the warm of his voice as he spoke, especially because he sounded pained.

"She does. Doesn't she?"

Ahri was surprised. This was being easier to speak than she thought about, she was expecting for Cid to deny everything, not just admitting it. And a part of her was getting angry at it.

"Why aren't you angry? I saw you two… I saw how she kissed you. I saw how much affectionate she was, I saw the hug… I saw everything… Why aren't you angry at all?"

Cid was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Because you are sad… you are angry but more than that you are sad… why?"

Ahri didn't even notice when she started to tear up.

"Because I'm a monster! I told Sona to tell you how she felt! I was the one to motivate her to do all that! And I'm jealous! Why is Sona able to get so much affection?!"

Her outburst released her energy and foxfire started to surround her. Cid kept calm. He didn't speak as Ahri looked with anger at him, jealousy was a horrible thing. He knew how it hurt the soul, how it started to eat it and replace with anger. He knew.

Because he had been the same after the battlefield…

He hated the happy people of Demacia. Those ignorant of the look of the battlefields, they who lived in comfortable luxury without knowing what happened to those on the battlefield. They judged him. And he always hated them….

Or he did.

But with knowledge and time, peace came to him.

So, he let Ahri scream and let her anger out. She needed to do that before she could think. The runes in the room would stop sounds from getting out, or from anyone else listening. Cid saw with sadness the rage on the face of Ahri as she spoke of the monster she was. Of how she was unworthy of having love if she was like that.

How she would always be cursed with being the Nine-Tailed Fox feared by everyone, how she would always be the monster who fed on life. A cursed existence with no past, with no family an existence of plain survival.

Cid spoke bluntly after a while making the foxfire surrounding her to go off.

"Monsters can't cry Ahri. And that is what you are doing"

Ahri gasped at the words and felt her face.

She was crying, endless tears were flowing from her eyes. And she started to sob as her tails hugged her. She hugged her knees to her chest. Ahri golden orbs were full of tears that seemed to be rivers.

Cid stood up. He had already too many problems on his mind, but he knew what to do. Still, it would go against the rules on how to deal with a crying patient. But he had already made a mistake. So another mistake wasn't going to kill him he hoped.

He hugged Ahri tightly. She hugged him immediately and her tails enveloped both. The tails acting as a barrier to stop Cid from retreating of the hug. She sobbed and kept going and Cid just let her. He let his hand make small circles on her back trying to soothe her.

Ahri would have laughed thinking how just in the night she had soothed him as he was speaking in his sleep. Now their roles were reversed, and he was soothing her. She didn't want to feel bad. She didn't want to have so much anger in herself. But the most important part she didn't want to feel like a horrible friend to Sona.

As she kept sobbing Cid simply kept Ahri close. She needed to let it all out. He had been in a similar shape in Demacia. It all ended with him on the floor alone while cursing everyone. Not a good memory.

And so now Ahri looked exactly like he had look on that day. Except he would have given everything he owned, the few things he had back then. For someone who would have told him everything would go well.

"It will be all right Ahri… you are not a monster… you are just… Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox… my friend… you are not a monster"

He felt the crushing strength of Ahri actually hurting him.

"Don't lie… don't you dare lie to me right now…"

Her sobbing made her hiccup and as Cid got his breathing in place before speaking again he couldn't stop to think that maybe she was even more hurt than he had been in the past.

"I don't lie… I'm horrible at it"

Ahri couldn't avoid giggling even as tears kept flowing, as the sobs on her voice made her hiccup. She couldn't stop feeling the honesty on his words. She knew the one she was hugging was that weird being that often evaded many.

An honest friend.

"Right… You are a horrible liar…"

Ahri kept sobbing but she wasn't hurting him in the hug. Cid wasn't sure how much time passes with them in that position. Ahri had stopped sobbing but she kept hugging him. Her tails were enveloping both devouring any space that was left. He could only remember how Sona wasn't letting him go away…

He hugged Ahri a bit more before trying to separate. To his surprise, the tails of Ahri seemed to let him retreat.

Ahri golden orbs were still with some tears on them. Cid took a cloth he used to clean his glasses, now it was wiping the remaining tears of Ahri face. She giggled when he removed the tears on her whiskers. She looked a bit happier. It was obvious that she was still saddened by the whole experience. But at least the worst part in Cid opinion had passed.

She had let it all out. And now it came the drainage.

Ahri smiled as she fell on the couch.

"I'm tired…."

Ahri was surprised at how drained she felt. And Cid simply nodded.

"That's normal. You were crying for a while, you need it to let out all the anger… is never good to keep things bottled up"

Ahri was about to retort but Cid beat her to it.

"Don't try, seeing me and Sona wasn't the first thing, you probably have been keeping things bottled up for a while… the question is why?"

Ahri chuckled feeling the tiredness in her body.

"Who was I supposed to tell? Is not like you can just go and tell everyone what happens… not everyone is kind Cid… and some will make use of every weakness they find…"

Cid sadly nodded at her words. He considered how many others in the Institute were like Ahri. Keeping things bottled up inside of them, waiting for a chance… waiting for a hand willing to help. Ahri was just like the others. Holding her own. Waiting and hoping for the best. Fighting the world alone and hoping no one could see the signs her castle was falling apart, stone by stone.

When was the last time Cid had seen someone like Ahri? Someone like himself? A castaway, trying to hold itself to its raft, when was the last time he had been on time? Been the boat to help save that castaway whose raft was being destroyed…

When was the last time he saw someone who felt so lonely that jealousy and hatred had started to grow in them and destroy them from the inside…?

When did he become able to notice that sadness?

And it came to him. He became a therapist to help people who found themselves in the place he had been. A castaway. Surrounded by a sea of people, and yet was so lonely with his thoughts that this started to poison his soul. Destroying his hopes and dreams…

And now. Now he was helping someone who reminded him of that day…

Suddenly Cid thoughts were broken by Ahri laughing.

"I…I don't know why… but I feel that when I'm with you… everything becomes insignificant…"

Cid smiled.

"I'm a therapist. I'm supposed to be able to help you relax and feel better, I have to be able to help you let out all that hurts you"

Ahri smiled and closed her eyes. She looked peaceful. Cid was about to speak when he took notice of her breathing. She had fell asleep.

She had cried herself to sleep…

"You are just like I used to be…sweet dreams Ahri… I know you need them"

Cid went to his room to get a blanket. After covering Ahri he left the office and left it locked, he did make a simple note for the door saying he would be in the library. Didn't want anyone to wake her up.

As he made his way to the library he felt a memory of long ago coming back. An immature young man who had lost his leg cursing everyone around… a child who came back to a place that wasn't a home anymore.

When Ahri woke up in the couch she wasn't surprised by the room. She knew she was too tired to have moved. What surprised her was the fact she had a blanket covering her. She got the blanket near her face and smell it.

"Cid…. You are too kind…"

She found herself smiling at the gesture. He had left her to rest. Ahri stretched herself making sure all her limbs were without pain, the couch had been strangely comfortable. She folded the blanket neatly before placing it in his chair. She smiled looking at the desk. It was full of sketches and the small fish at the side.

Every champion Cid had met so far had a sketch. Some were simple poses. Others were rough on the edges as if he was debating to change some details. He found some were colored. Ornn looked imposing in his sketch. There was one of Zac and one of Blitzcrank.

It was fun to look at the sketches. Then she saw it.

The sketch of Sona.

Her smile and her eyes full of affection. She didn't feel anger. No, she was feeling happy Sona had someone who made her smile like that. Ever since they met Ahri had never seen Sona smile the way she did yesterday. The way she smiled in the sketch…

Ahri chuckled before looking some of the sketches again.

There were many sketches of Riven. Sona had her fair share too. She took notice the sketches were probably the different expressions Cid saw on them. The different moments they shared. She took notice the sketches of her and Kong.

"… Kong isn't that handsome"

She chuckled, Cid had done a good job drawing her and Kong. It was interesting to see the many expressions she seemed to make in the company of Cid.

She found herself smiling when she found a particular unfinished sketch that caught her attention. Ahri was smiling, her fangs being showed in her smile. A smile full of happiness and cheerfulness.

"Well… look at this pretty girl"

Ahri smiled. Cid had done a good job so far with the sketch… she wanted to see it finished… she wouldn't mind posing for him…

Ahri eyes got fully open, her golden orbs suddenly tried to discard the idea of seeing the sketch. The idea she had just gotten…

She scratched that off and focused on something else. Something not related to the therapist. As she left the office she saw the small note on the door. It said he would be in the library. She smiled thinking maybe she could find him and thank him properly.

"You are too kind Cid…"

After that, she went to look for Cid, when she found him a summoner came to ask for help with a trouble outside.

* * *

Cid was focused on the interaction between Kalista and Yorick, once they found him they came to speak in the office.

They had been speaking for a while now.

"So you met the leader of the order?"

Kalista nodded at Yorick question.

"He said he could save the life of the queen… but when I came back she was already dead, and the king was lost in grief.

Yorick and Kalista had formed the story of the Ruination. But so far the ritual itself was missing.

Kalista had been in the quest to find a way to save the queen, but while she was successful in finding a way with the order of the blessed isles, she couldn't make it on time. At this Yorick explained her about the Ruination, the ritual that destroyed the isles and turned them into what was known as the shadow isles.

The ritual was missing. Kalista hadn't been able to see it, when she woke up she was a dead being, walking with supernatural powers in her, the vengeance kept her going, and so she was able to focus that… vengeance was her spear now.

Yorick knew about the ritual, but not what it entailed. But the mist that took so many seemed to have not been able to take Kalista mind away. Neither Hecarim if she was speaking the truth. Yorick was in thought for a moment before speaking.

"We need to see if Hecarim knows anything…"

Kalista looked in anger at Yorick. But Yorick gaze didn't falter. If anything Cid was impressed at how much heavier was Yorick look in comparison to Kalista. His mission was to find the answer and to bring back the isles to how they were. And Kalista vengeance paled in comparison to him who was trying to save the lost souls on the isles.

Silence reigned in the office as Kalista and Yorick kept staring at the other.

Ahri was looking at both of them, she didn't know who was going to lose the staring match, but she felt the heavy pressure. But it seemed Kalista relented first.

"… We will try to get his part of the story… but after that, if he is not needed anymore I will have vengeance"

Yorick nodded.

"I don't see a problem with that"

Cid chuckled. He did saw a problem with that but in the end, surely they would be able to solve it if things went bad.

Ahri decided to speak her thoughts, curious about getting the information on the ruination.

"We are going to need a hand to stop Hecarim though, I doubt he will kindly speak with us"

Everyone was in thought. But Yorick seemed to have an idea.

"The Shadow of War is a problem as long as he can move, but I know someone who can slow him and keep him in place… Does any of you know where to find the Curator of Sands?"

* * *

Nasus was surprised at the request, but he was more surprised at knowing that maybe the mystery of the Ruination could be solved. He was curious, and it would be a great thing to be able to record.

As they made their way to the lair in which Hecarim was being kept under the Institute for his behavior. Ahri explained to Cid sometimes the Institute would keep Champions in a sort of solitude, it was a way to punish them she said and to keep them in control.

Nasus observed the small group he was walking with and couldn't avoid speaking his thoughts.

"I must say… is a nice change seeing us working as a group"

Kalista and Yorick didn't get the message until Ahri spoke.

"We don't spend much time together outside of matches… everyone here seems to enjoy solitude aside of the yordles"

Nasus nodded. And Cid kept a record of what they were speaking.

"Everyone is wary of the others in this place... we are all Champions… so I must say it would be nice knowing more of the others"

Cid took note of it. Maybe he could do something about, maybe that was a way for him to help everyone at the same time.

As they made their way to the bottom rooms of the Institute they saw Hecarim circling around the room he was being kept. A summoner was outside of the room, he looked a bit more serious than others for what his posture showed.

"What brings you here? This is not a zone really visited"

Cid spoke first, hoping to convince the man.

"We are trying to solve a certain puzzle revolving Kalista, Yorick, and Hecarim. So we need to speak with him"

The summoner looked at the group.

"What brings The Curator of Sands and The Nine-Tailed Fox here?"

Cid answered without a doubt in his voice, he needed to show confidence to the man.

"They are a way to keep Hecarim in place should he try anything"

The hooded figure seemed in thought before nodding.

"Be careful then, the Champions can keep themselves safe, but the Institute holds no responsibility for you in here sir"

Cid nodded. He know had a new bit of interesting knowledge. He would have to avoid this part of the Institute then.

As they entered the room, Yorick summoned a wall of ghoulish figures around them. Hecarim had tried to rush against them and failed to bypass the wall of Yorick. Nasus looked at Hecarim, and with a gesture of his hand, the centaur-like creature started to look tired.

"I hate you… and your powers…"

Nasus smiled as he looked at the Shadow of War who couldn't run.

"The feeling is mutual...Shadow of War"

Kalista was forming a spear until Cid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait… we need to ask him first"

Hecarim looked at the human who had stopped Kalista from attacking. He also took notice how the Nine-Tailed Fox seemed to be protective of him. She was standing behind of him looking ready for conflict if the orb of energy in her hand was a sign of anything.

Cid spoke looking at Hecarim straight in the eyes. He noticed the features of the ghastly rider.

"Hecarim… you know about the Ruination right?"

Hecarim eyes seemed to light with fire at his words.

"How to forget it! That's the day I became truly alive!"

Yorick and Kalista looked with special attention to him.

"Mind telling us what you know?"

Hecarim looked at them. He didn't have any need to tell them anything… he laughed before pointing at Kalista.

"Don't tell me she doesn't remember? Oh, that's right! I killed you that day! The great general, such a failure no one needs!"

Kalista looked tense, but before she could even move Cid was giving her shoulder a comforting grip. She looked at him.

"He is not worth it… don't fall for his provocation"

Cid looked at Hecarim. He judged by his posture and his speech who he was.

Proud, one for blood, his way of moving before showed he was straightforward in combat… not one to think, but rather one to mock and prove he was better… so he felt he was better… then it might work to fool him.

"She doesn't remember dying by your hand, then again, you aren't that memorable"

Hecarim looked with fury at Cid and before he could speak he felt the pressure of the Curator of Sands power.

"Don't try anything… otherwise, I might get physical"

Nasus charged his staff and Hecarim tensed. He knew better than to get hit by that staff, especially when it was charged. Cid spoke seeing Hecarim lack of concentration.

"We already know what happened thanks to Yorick. We just wanted to confirm the story with your side as you appear on the tale from Kalista. But I guess you are right Hecarim, we don't have the need of someone who is a failure, so we don't need your part of the story"

Hecarim looked with rage at him before setting his weapon at his side.

"You! Do you dare call me a failure?!"

Cid looked at Hecarim before laughing.

"I don't see any other failure here except for you, so who else would I mean? I think you don't even remember what happened that day"

Hecarim rage flowed in him. And while feeling weakened by the presence of the Curator of Sands he spoke.

"You!? You know nothing of that day! I bet you don't know nothing about me either!"

Cid faked disinterest. But inside he was smiling. Hecarim had started to talk and gloat everything. About his origins, how he trained harder than anyone else, how he became the Iron Order Knight Commander.

Cid noticed how Hecarim had an actual evil in him. He was a being who wanted to excel, at any cost. No matter who he needed to kill, or who needed to be gone for him to succeed… Hecarim carried darkness in his spirit…

And it was that spirit that got destroyed and fused with his horse. Revealing what might be the most fitting form of Hecarim. A shadow, a ghost running killing anything in its path to revive old glory. The Iron Order no more…

By the end of the story, Hecarim looked tired. He was gloating the whole time of how he was the survivor of such a thing as the ruination.

Cid felt how angry Yorick was at how he told the story, Kalista, too. But it was Nasus who delivered the hit that silenced Hecarim.

His cane clashed against the chest of the Shadow of War. Hecarim had been sent against the wall and fell on his own weight knocked unconscious.

Cid looked at Nasus. And noticed the hidden anger in his eyes.

"I apologize… I just couldn't keep listening to him…"

Cid motioned for him not to worry.

"Don't… he already had said his part…. I think with this we can pretty much already arm the story…"

Cid looked at the device he had taken to carrying with him.

Viktor recording device. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Kalista and Yorick were being kept out of the office by Ahri who was trying her best to distract them. She didn't want them to feel like they were waiting for a long time, but she knew better. She knew Cid and Nasus were piecing all the story after asking Yorick and Kalista again.

Now they were pulling out all the information. Viktor recording device proved to be essential.

Cid had joked a bit at the sound of Nasus hitting Hecarim.

"You hit with a lot of force"

Nasus seemed to chuckle before pointing at the resting staff.

"I can hit way harder given enough time"

Cid ended his sketches as Nasus finished writing the last of the recording. They looked at each other before nodding in approval.

"Think they will like it?"

Nasus seemed to be in thought looking at their work. He looked at Cid before shrugging.

"I don't know… if anything, it will give them closure… I'm surprised at this turn of events…"

Cid nodded before giving the last check to the document they had done, small, made by memories and what they knew…

* * *

 _The tale of the Ruination. The transformation of the Blessed Isles into the Shadow Isles._

 _Made with the memories of General Kalista niece of the ruined king, and Hecarim the last leader of the Iron Knight Order_

 _The story of the Blessed Isles is one that was hidden in mystery. But to understand the ruination, we must go back and find an empire that none seems to remember. Not even_ _those involved can remember the name of the old empire anymore._

 _We see the figure of General Kalista. In life, Kalista was a proud general, niece to the powerful_ _king_ _of the empire. She lived by a strict code of honor and expected others to do the same, serving her king and queen with utmost loyalty._

 _Her king had many enemies, and when the rulers of a conquered land sent an assassin to slay him, only the speed of Kalista's sword arm averted disaster. But in saving the king, she damned the queen. The assassin's deflected blade was envenomed and sliced the arm of the king's wife._

 _The greatest priests, surgeons and sorcerers were summoned, but none could draw the poison from the queen's body. Even the king's magic could only slow its progress. Wracked with grief, the king dispatched Kalista to quest for a cure. Before departing, she tasked_ _Hecarim_ _of the Iron Order to stand at the king's side in her stead._

 _Kalista traveled the world, seeking a cure from learned scholars, hermits and mystics, but always without success. Finally, she learned of a legendary island beyond the ken of mortal eyes, a place said to hold the key to eternal life - the Blessed Isles - and set sail on a last voyage of hope._

 _The island's inhabitants knew of her quest and, seeing the purity of her intent, drew her boat to the shores of their island. Kalista begged them to heal the queen, and the master of the order instructed Kalista to bring her to the island, where they would cleanse her body. As Kalista boarded her ship, she was given arcane words to pierce the glamours protecting the island but was warned against sharing that knowledge._

 _While Hecarim remained with the king as he descended into grief-induced madness. Gripped by paranoia, the king raged at those who sought to separate him from his dying wife and dispatched the Iron Order to quell what he saw as dissent throughout his kingdom. Hecarim led the Iron Order in bloody suppressions of discontent, earning a dreadful reputation as a ruthless enforcer of the king's will._

 _Villages burned, and the riders of the Iron Order put hundreds to the sword. The kingdom was in darkness, and when the queen died, Hecarim spun falsehoods around the king, speaking of how he had uncovered the truth behind her death, seeking sanction to lead the Iron Order to foreign lands and earn yet more dark renown._

 _As stated before, the king had descended into grief-stricken madness, locking himself in his tower with the queen's festering corpse. Her uncle learned of Kalista's return and demanded she tell him what she had found. With a heavy heart, for she had never before broken her oath to the king, Kalista refused, remembering the warning given to her and knowing there was no purpose in bringing a corpse to the island._

 _The king named her a traitor and imprisoned her until such time she relented. There Kalista remained until Hecarim convinced her to tell the king what she knew. He urged her to let the king find peace, either in his wife returning to him or in finally accepting she was gone and allowing her to be buried on the Blessed Isles. Between them they could assuage the king's madness and bring him back with no harm being done. Hesitantly, for she sensed something amiss in Hecarim, Kalista agreed._

 _This would prove to be a fatal mistake and would later bring the Ruination._

 _And so the king sailed for the Blessed Isles with a flotilla of his fastest ships. Kalista spoke the mystic words to undo the veil shrouding their destination and the king cried out as its glittering coast was revealed. The king marched towards a distant white city at the center of the island where he was met by the master of the island's guardians. The king ordered the man to bring his wife back from the dead but was told that trying to cheat death went against the natural order of the world. The king flew into a fevered rage and commanded Kalista to kill the guardian._

 _Kalista refused and spoke of the great man he had once been, but her appeals fell on deaf ears and he again ordered the guardian's death. Kalista called on Hecarim to stand with her, but Hecarim now saw a chance to realize his long-simmering ambition of replacing Kalista as the king's favorite. He stepped towards Kalista as if to stand at her side, but instead drove his spear through her back in a monstrous act of betrayal._

 _The Iron Order joined him in treachery, their own spears plunging into Kalista's body as she fell. A brutal melee erupted, with those devoted to Kalista fighting desperately against Hecarim and his knights. Despite their courage and skill, their numbers were too few and Hecarim's men slew them to a man. As Kalista's life faded and she watched her warriors die, she swore vengeance with her_ _dying breath upon those who had betrayed her._

 _Hecarim and his warriors slaughtered the guardians until a_ lantern-bearing wrench _finally led the king to what he sought - the secret to resurrecting his wife. But when the queen returned to life, she was a horror of decayed meat and maggot-ridden flesh who begged to be allowed to die once more._

 _Repulsed at what he had done to his beloved wife, the king enacted a spell to end their lives and bind them together for all eternity. His conjuration was successful, but unwittingly empowered by the many potent magical artifacts stored on the island by the order, its power was increased a hundredfold._

 _A hurricane of_ _black mist_ _surrounded the king, spreading across the island and killing everything it touched. Hecarim abandoned the king to his doom and led the Iron Order back to their ships, killing all in their path as the spirits of those slain by the black mist arose as undying wraiths._

 _One-by-one, the knights were dragged down into undeath until only Hecarim remained. As uncontrolled sorcery filled him, he and his mighty steed were fused together in a monstrous abomination that reflected the true darkness of his soul…_

 _The rest is history…_

 _The black mist that was the result of the spell from the king still remains as of today. Sadly, the knowledge of the spell of the king is lost… and is by this that the blessed isles came to become the shadow isles…_

* * *

Silence reigned as Yorick and Kalista were looking at it.

Yorick read the whole thing. He read it and later saw his retelling of the look of the islands, Cid had tried to sketch them based on what Yorick had told him.

Between the work were sketches of Kalista and Hecarim. Kalista observed the sketch of her. It looked like her, but without the lances and her uniform looked complete. Hecarim had been sketched only at the mention of his transformation.

Ahri felt Hecarim shouldn't be mentioned or deserve a sketch.

"He was a character in this story… in a way he was pretty much guilty… but that is for people to judge one day"

Kalista kept looking at the whole story. Finally, she knew what had happened after her demise at the hands of Hecarim. Yorick found a way of peace, but his quest was simply beginning. After all he still needed to find a way to stop the black mist, at least know he knew from what point the whole ritual happened. Maybe he could find a solution in it.

Kalista looked at Cid and Nasus before making a formal salute to them.

It was more of muscle memory than actually remembering it.

"Thank you… you didn't have to do this…neither of you had too"

Cid smiled before shrugging.

"I didn't. But I wanted. I was curious myself about what happened in the past…"

Nasus simply nodded.

"I was curious myself as what happened in the isles… at least the story is completed…but it lacks an ending"

Yorick nodded at them before bowing slightly.

"You have given me an insight and some clues, so all I got to do keep looking…thank you"

As Yorick and Kalista made their way out. Nasus bowed at Cid.

"Thanks for the invitation. I will be taking the extra copy to the library"

Cid and Nasus had made sure to make five copies, one for each of the involved in finding the truth out. Ahri decided she didn't need hers, so she offered for Nasus to have it. He kindly accepted the copy and said he would make more so others interested in the knowledge of the Shadow Isles could have a look to it.

As he left the office only Cid and Ahri remained. The later was sitting on the couch letting herself rest. Silence reigned as Cid started to sketch Kalista and Yorick.

Survivors of the ruination… Yorick was the one who lost his home, and Kalista who lost her life. He thought he could maybe draw a smiling Kalista. But found it hard. He would need to see her smile first.

For now, the image of the proud General Kalista was in the paper. He started to draw something else. Something that brought a smile to his face.

A sketch of Fiddlesticks standing over Hecarim who was on the floor in defeat.

It had been something new…

Hecarim.

He wasn't like Viktor who while seemingly bad was trying to help others… no. Hecarim was always trying to look for himself only. Everything he did was for himself… Even in the end, he was still carrying the darkness inside of him. In his speech, in his actions, Hecarim probably never died in the Ruination, but rather simply showed his true self.

Cid sighed. He wanted to help…. Offer advice to him. But it would be hard… maybe one day he would find a solution to help Hecarim.

Even if he wasn't fond of him, he followed a strict code.

Beneficence and Nonmaleficence.

Help always. Never harm.

He sighed before looking at the sketch once again before hearing the laughs of Ahri coming behind him.

"He looks great, Fiddlesticks look amazing standing over Hecarim"

Cid chuckled seeing it too.

"Is a great drawing, right?"

Ahri nodded before hugging him.

At this Cid tensed before speaking.

"You know I can't date my patients… I will have a hard time explaining that to Sona…"

Ahri nodded still she didn't relent from the hug.

"I know… I'm not asking for a date… nor a relationship… I just want you to keep being my friend and listen to me when I need someone to listen"

Cid smiled before answering.

"That's something I can do"

Ahri seemingly giggled at him as she tightened her hug. He felt her tails enveloping them and actually smiled noticing she was happy.

Ahri tails worked in many ways as a tool to understand her mood. The fact she was hugging him with her tails meant she was happy with the result.

"Well, can you let me go now? I was wondering if I could maybe see Sona and go explaining her we can't be in a relationship"

Ahri didn't let the hug go and simply let her head rest on his.

"Can't-do. I'm feeling comfortable… read me a story, will you? You look like you know many tales"

Cid took notice how she wasn't going to let him go.

"I guess that I can do…"

Ahri giggled before making sure her tails were keeping both close.

"Tell me one where a Fox is the main character"

Cid chuckled at this.

"Rather picky, aren't you?"

Ahri giggled before tightening the hug.

"Less complains, more stories"

Cid sighed before trying to make a story on the spot.

"How much do you like ninjas?"

Ahri perked up.

"Like Shen and Akali?"

At this Cid was surprised.

"Wait… there are actual ninjas in the Insititute?"

Ahri nodded.

"Shen is really silent, Akali speaks more often but she can be scary if she tries… but Kennen is adorable"

Cid wasn't so surprised anymore. Next time who knows, he would maybe see a floating eye that could communicate, or maybe even a living tree…

A part of him shuddered thinking he should not try out tempting luck.

"Well, let us focus on the story, shall we? This is the story of a fox and a little prince…"

Ahri perked up at the appearance of a fox as the main character.

In another place of the Institute, a ghastly being was waving his hook and his lantern. He was going to the library to research something he might not know on torture with his hook when he saw a book that caught his attention.

"Mmm… my name is lacking in here… I was there too"

Tresh, The Chain Warden read the small story with disinterest at noticing he wasn't formally presented on the story. Sure, he was mentioned, he had told the King what he needed to know back then. A shame he wasn't receiving credit for his appearance.

"I will ask for my name to appear the next time they do another version of this thing"

The Chain Warden left the book on the table. Surely someone else could put in place.

 **Cut!**

 **Well that's it for today, I will be seeing all of you hopefully by next week with the new chapter. Hope all of you are well, and have a good week! Thanks as always for your reviews and for visiting!**

 **Chapter 19: The do and 100 Don't of therapist-patient relations. The Darkin threat. An Introduction to the Void.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, lets start the week with energy! As always thanks everyone! Also I own nothing of League of Legends, that is of Riot. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 19. The do and 100 don't of therapist-patient relations. The Darkin Threat. An Introduction to the Void.**

"And so, the prince went away, remembering… that one is responsible of the things he tames… for the time we put on the things… is what makes them important…"

Cid ended telling Ahri the story of the fox and the little prince. Cid had notice how she had been staying silent. Her head was over his. And when he felt a drop of liquid in his cheek he looked up to see a crying Ahri.

"Ah… sorry… is just… that was sad… it… confuses me…"

Cid offered Ahri a cloth to get the tears away. She denied kindly and got the tears out of her eyes with her hand.

"Why… why did the fox wanted to be tamed? If the little prince left without taming him… he wouldn't have cried… he wouldn't have gotten sad at the good bye of the little prince…"

Cid stayed in thought.

Honestly, the stories of the little prince were confusing. No matter how old you became, or how young you were. Something would come out of the stories. And maybe it was because he sorts of understood the idea of the story. But he simply spoke to Ahri with warm in his voice.

"Sometimes… friendship is worth it… you know one day people will go away… but that's no reason to stop yourself from making new friends…"

Ahri seemingly nodded. She didn't get the idea or shared the sentiment with him. If anything, she wondered why the little fox would do something that would hurt him in the end. She gave a hug to the friend who meant a lot to her.

"I guess… you won't leave right?"

Cid nodded smiling returning the hug.

"Not unless the Institute forces me too, don't worry okay?"

Ahri perked up and nodded. She also nodded the state she had left his hair in.

"Oh! Let me fix it quickly for you"

Ahri started to fluff his hair with her hands, focusing on styling it quickly with nothing but her hands. It was taking a nice shape as she started to braid it behind him.

Cid decided it was useless to tell her there was no need. Once she finished she looked at him.

"Promise me you won't undo the braid? It fits you"

Cid smiled at her. Her expression was one of pure honesty, she really thought it fitted him.

"I promise I won't be undoing the braid, not unless something happens that forces me to do so"

Ahri perked up and smiled at him.

"I will take your word then… well, I don't know you, but I'm hungry, want to come?"

Cid denied before sitting in his chair again.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry, I will sketch something for a while…. If you see Sona, mind telling her to come? I need to speak with her…"

Ahri nodded. She gave a sad smile at him. She knew what he was going to speak to Sona, so she offered some words of relief.

"If it helps, I doubt she will hate you, or stop being your friend… if anything she will be happy as long as you stay friends"

Cid nodded smiling at Ahri.

"Thanks… I hope it goes well"

Ahri left closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ahri head was bouncing with a question.

Why would you do something that would hurt you fox? Was friendship so worth it? If you knew the little prince would leave… why ask to be tamed?

Sona had been in her room playing her instrument. Her playing had been full of happiness and hopes, the sounds making her relax and enjoy the day. She had hoped to hear from Cid. But so far as she knew he had been busy.

A part of her thought he was avoiding her…

Yet she let that thought rest. He wasn't one to avoid her… right?

She decided she could go to get something to eat, it was getting late and it had been long since breakfast. As she made her way to get food Ahri waved at her.

"Sona!"

Ahri rushed and hugged her friend who smiled. It seemed Ahri was in a good mood.

"I got so much to tell you! Lots of stuff happened and!"

Suddenly Ahri seemed to stop her happiness to stay focused and serious. This brought questions to Sona. But before she could write in her notepad Ahri spoke the question she was thinking of.

"Cid wants to see you… think you could go visit him now?"

Well she had done her part. And hoping things went well for Sona.

* * *

Ahri never was so serious, so Sona was a tad worried but nodded.

As she made her way to the office of the therapist, she was in thoughts about the last night. They had kissed. Well, she had been the one to kiss him… had she been to forward? Her thoughts were interrupted when she took notice she was in front of the therapist office.

She knocked the door and heard the voice of Cid.

"Is open"

Sona entered and smiled at him. He smiled at her, but she could feel the apprehension in his smile. She signed at him after closing the door behind her.

" _Greetings, how you feel?"_

Cid smiled before offering her to sit.

" _Good. Sona. About what happened"_

Cid looked apprehensive about continuing, and so she decided to help him.

" _Cid. I told you back then... Whatever happens, whatever you decide, wherever this goes"_

Cid sighed ending the phrase with signs.

" _let me have this moment with you"_

Sona nodded and kept smiling at him. Cid noticed her smile was full of acceptance. She was ready for whatever came. So, if she was ready, he had to be ready too.

" _I can't accept a relationship with you. As a therapist, I can't date my patients"_

Sona nodded. Her smile was still on place, but Cid could see the small tinge of disappointment in it.

" _We can still be friends, right?"_

Cid smiled before nodding.

" _Absolutely"_

Sona smile while still had the tinge of disappointment never stopped being warm. She seemed to relax before signing to him.

" _Can I kiss your cheek if I want?"_

Cid chuckled.

" _Why?"_

Sona smiled before signing again.

" _Maybe we can't be in a relationship. But I still like you, that won't change"_

Cid got embarrassed about it. She could be blunt when she wanted to be.

" _Hugs are fine, but no kisses. We need to set limits Sona"_

A small pout set on her face and she sighed before signing.

" _I will respect your rules; can I get a hug now? I need it"_

She opened her arms to him. Cid sighed before standing up and hug her.

He noticed how Sona hug was a bit too tight. But he spoke, she needed to hear it.

"You know nothing will change right? You are still my friend, and we will keep on being friends until you feel like throwing me away"

She smiled and hugged him tighter. It was nice to know things hadn't changed. Sure, no relationship would be born anytime soon, but having a good friend was better than losing him.

Sona let the hug and signed.

" _Want to go eat?"_

Cid smiled but denied.

" _Sorry, I want to work on something"_

Sona nodded before going out and closing the door behind her.

As Sona left Cid let himself fall on his chair.

"That… went better than I was hoping…"

He felt relaxed knowing Sona didn't take it badly. Sure, she was a bit… affectionate, but she was a good friend. And things would stay that way for long.

* * *

Cid was in thought. He had seen many things in the Institute so far, but the more he saw the more he understood how little he knew. Seeing the young man teleporting in a flash in the office was something new. Yet not so different from the usual purple flash.

"Mind if I stay here for a while?"

Cid was done sketching as he nodded.

"Sure… and your name is?"

The young man smiled with pride.

"Ezreal, Prodigal Explorer at your service"

Cid was in surprise.

"Ah, so you are Ezreal"

Few who studied the world around them wouldn't know about the Master Explorer. Cid always thought he would be older, but he had abandoned that idea after reading the records the Master Explorer would write of his adventures.

Cid started to make a profile of the man. Rash, prone to danger, smart as he always had a backup plan, and seemingly in the look for something more valuable than all the treasures he had ever found so far. That last part was something Cid could only guess as he never had met the man outside of his works.

In other words, to Cid it made sense Ezreal was young, his rashness and prone to danger self-showed traits of adventurers who were young, as older explorers often take to avoid certain dangers that he seemingly took all the time when telling of his adventures.

"I'm taking it that thing is Ne´Zuk´s Gauntlet?"

Cid pointed at the gauntlet in Ezreal hand. The explorer nodded.

"Indeed… I'm taking it you know me then?"

Cid chuckled.

"Everyone who reads knows the Master Explorer, though I must confess curiosity makes me wonder. Who are you hiding from?"

Ezreal showed no fear or anything, rather focus on his eyes.

"I was trying to find more information on the Darkin… so far going straight forward to the source didn't work, so I took to escape before Aatrox could hurt me"

Cid nodded before asking.

"What are the Darkin though? Is my first time hearing the term"

At this Ezreal face beamed with a smile as he approached the desk, it was obvious he liked to share his findings.

"The Darkin, is quite the story really…"

 _The Darkin was an extradimensional race attracted by the imprudent use of magic by runeterran magicians. Following this, they started a conquering act known as the "Darkin War" but were ultimately defeated by the Ascended. The remaining Darkins_ were _cornered and trapped in weapons._

 _In Ionia, on the Pit of Pallas, the Darkin Bow, Varus. Had been sealed long ago. Aatrox the blade seemingly got free of his prison and had been moving on all the battlefields, destroying the opposite army when they were about to win but his motives really are a mystery. Then the most recent finding, the Darkin Scythe. Raast. In the hands of Kayn._

 _Like symbiotes the Darkin boost the power of the wearer of the weapon, but in the end, they take control of them, Aatrox has totally possessed whoever was the wearer of the sword. Varus from the rumors going around is the fusion of two humans and the bow… and Kayn seems to be in control of the scythe, but rumors say they are often fighting for control._

 _Seemingly we got no information about the Darkin, but through the study of the old, we could guess they were a group of five…_

"That's all the information on them right now though…"

Cid was impressed. While it wasn't much, it sure spoke volumes about them.

"Well… that's unexpected… and interesting from my point of view"

Ezreal hummed in approval.

"They are totally something different that's for sure"

Before long, Cid and Ezreal got into a discussion regarding the symbiotic process of the Darkin, as well their appearances in the history of Runaterra. It was fun. For both to be able to discuss something like that, Ezreal found himself enjoying chatting with someone who seemingly knew of history. And Cid for his part enjoyed the casual conversation that came with the presence of Ezreal.

Not long passed before Ezreal was behind Cid telling him the looks of the Darkin as Cid was sketching them.

"Yeah, the bow comes from his arm"

Cid nodded.

"Impractical, but I guess as it is part of his body he doesn't mind it"

Ezreal was in thought looking at the sketches from Cid.

While they were no masterpieces, and they were of course not perfect due to him haven't met any of the three known Darkin, he was good in keeping records… maybe…

"Hey… do you enjoy exploring?"

Cid ended the sketch of the bow in Varus before nodding.

"I do enjoy going out of the usual places, why?"

Ezreal was in thought.

"Just thinking… maybe you could come to an exploration of the Institute. They often go around at times, but they aren't good at keeping records of the things around, thought you might be interested"

Cid liked exploring. But more than exploration, it was the feeling of going out in the world, knowing no one would judge him from his past that really appealed to him.

"Sure, if chance appears let me know"

Ezreal nodded before taking the sketches.

"Mind if I take them?"

Cid chuckled. After all, he already had them all in his hands.

"Go ahead, I take it they will be useful for you"

Ezreal nodded before leaving the room in the same flash of light he appeared.

"Nice kid… could use more patience though"

Cid took another paper and started sketching the Master Explorer. The Prodigal Explorer everyone spoke about, Ezreal.

* * *

Yi was one with lots of patience, his abilities relied on this analytical ability and the aspect of being patient. But he was currently with a problem at the presence of the Grandmaster of Arms trying to make him fight.

"Come on, a few sparring matches never hurt anyone"

Yi sighed looking at his fellow Champion.

"And I'm trying to meditate… why not fight Kong?"

Jax shrugged. And Yi knew he would find himself in a tight spot.

"Can't find him, probably with Ahri"

"Fiora?"

"She was already in a spar"

"Lee Sin?"

"Couldn't find him either, surely is meditating somewhere else"

"Darius?"

"Fighting a match"

"Udyr?"

"In a match… I think he is in the jungle"

Yi was running out of the usual matches Jax had.

"Camille?"

"She was requested for a complaint against her"

Yi had to admit, it was impressive the sort of knowledge Jax had around. He would need a better place to meditate for the future.

"Riven?"

At this Jax seemed to hold no retort.

"Mmm she might be available, thanks Yi… you should meditate more, you looked a bit tired"

He kept his frustration at bay knowing Jax was only hoping to taunt him. Needless, he wasn't that good.

"I will follow your advice, thank you Jax"

Jax sighed noticing how Yi was meditating again. But he now had a possible sparring partner, Riven would prove to be a fun match. It didn't take long to find the Exile. She was seemingly reading in the library.

"Greetings"

Riven looked at Jax and nodded.

"I thought about having a sparring match, what do you say? Broken sword versus the lamp?"

Riven let down the book she was reading and nodded.

"Sure, let's go"

When Riven stood and walked while smiling, Jax was surprised. That had been unnaturally easy, no taunting, no need for insults, normally she wasn't one to accept fast… well everyone didn't answer him fast except for Wukong.

"Ah, right behind you"

In the room, as they got ready for the spar Riven was in thought. She hadn't visited Cid much, she thought she should go and try to speak with him a bit. Even if it was about nothing at all. She missed her friend.

Jax was in a different mindset.

He was focused but kept in thought about Riven. She seemed different if that would be a good different or bad different in the match. He wasn't sure, but he was ready for whatever she tried.

As soon as both were ready with their weapons, they got into the circle. A simple area with wards to avoid attacks to get out of it, plus it rendered all the damage they could make to non-lethal elements. It was as if both were fighting under the fountain in the field of justice. They would heal immediately.

Jax was the first to move he tried to jump with his lamp at the ready, what he wasn't expecting was to meet Riven halfway as she dashed forward. A shield generating in place. Preventing a possible attack, Jax started to get his lamp in motion, even if she wouldn't attack him, he would stun her opening the chance for attack.

What he didn't expect was Riven to stun him with a powerful shout at the same time his stun took place. Both looked each other in the eyes before Jax got ready, his defense boosting and Riven to call forward her sword, the broken sword, complete again.

The blows were exchanged for a while, in the end, the Grandmaster won the spar, but barely. He didn't expect the Exile to fight so patiently against him. He was used to fighting aggressive opponents and punishing their mistakes. But she had been patient, even as far as predicting his moves. It had definitely made the spar more fun.

"Well, looks like someone been practicing"

Riven smiled as she was sitting on the floor.

"Sort of, nothing new, just… relaxing I guess"

Jax nodded.

"It looks like that, never saw you fight so patiently before"

Riven sighed.

"Been taking a new look at things… what about you? Never saw you so focused before"

At this Jax laughed before nodding.

"Well, never had the reason to be focused when having a spar"

Riven simply nodded taking no offense at the comment. It only proved how experienced the Grandmaster was.

"Guess I'm getting better"

Jax nodded before helping her stand.

"What do you say we go fishing? Is always nice to fish after a spar"

Riven was curious about it but nodded. She had to try fishing before as she was in the wild when she abandoned Noxus. It would be fun to try to do it more casually with a fellow champion. Then her thoughts traveled to someone.

"Mind if I invite a friend?"

Jax was surprised. He never thought the Exile had many friends…. Or any at all.

"Sure, that way I can show off my skills to both of you"

* * *

It didn't take long for both Jax and Riven to convince Cid of going fishing. Mostly because Jax and Riven took the therapist away from his desk.

The outside part of the Institute had many things, mostly because there was a city right after the walls that surrounded it. Jax had taken them out of the Institute, and as they walked to a lake Riven and Cid took notice there was already a fishing pole near.

"Old Faithful"

Jax took the fishing pole. On the floor, there were many other fishing poles that looked the same.

"You can take any of the others, I only need this one"

Jax shrugged as if the other fishing poles were inefficient or defective. To the Exile and the therapist, the fishing poles were all the same. As they all seated and Jax proceeded to explain Cid the proper usage of the fishing pole they were all waiting. Jax sat a bit far from them, and Cid and Riven sat close to the other.

Riven was the first to break the silence in the lake.

"So… how come you get out of the Institute like this all the time?"

Jax seemingly focused only on the fishing pole but he answered.

"The summoners can't stop me from going out. That place can be a prison at times"

Cid was curious about this.

"What do you mean? Not anyone can go out"

It was hard for Cid to guess the body language of Jax. His clothes and his mask avoided him of knowing most. He had to judge by his tone of voice, which often was hard too he found out.

"You didn't know? The Institute doubles as a place to keep the more dangerous Champions in place, stopping them from making damage around"

Cid nodded and Riven followed the conversation.

"It doesn't always work though, they are not in a prison, so they often go out to their lands and do whatever they want, but as long as they are in the Institute, they can't go making much damage"

Jax focused on his fishing pole before nodding.

"One day though, the Institute might go away, and then you will have a lot of super-powered beings with talents free of doing whatever they want across the land..."

Cid imagined the panorama Jax painted. A world full of battles going around. The war of Noxus and Demacia on a much bigger scale.

"I mean, you got the Shadow Isles, Freljord, Shurima, Bilgewater, Zaun, Piltover, Ionia, Noxus, Demacia, I mean, the Void could easily make use of the chaos"

At this, both Riven and Cid looked at Jax with attention.

"You know the Void wants to envelop all, to destroy it… and it might make use of the chaos a fight between everyone would bring… but bah, ignore my ramblings, I'm just a Grandmaster fisher"

At this, he took his fishing pole out and saw the small fish it captured. The fish was small and before giving a shrug he let the fish back in the lake.

"To small to be considered a proper catch…"

Riven and Cid found themselves smiling at Jax. He was weird. He didn't show many emotions to Cid. But at least they both were sure he wasn't bad. They kept on the lake in peaceful silence. Riven was a bit closer to Cid. Jax who was the farthest of them could only think in his head.

" _So that's what makes you change? Good to know you aren't alone… now if only the fishes would be as kind…"_

Cid and Riven were both looking at the fishing poles. Riven would look to her side occasionally looking at the focused face of the therapist. She found herself smiling. Even if they weren't talking, his presence was nice to her.

" _Like two travelers sharing a fire"_

She found herself smiling a bit more before she took notice of Cid fishing pole moving. As he focused on the fishing pole and found himself in trouble with it Riven moved to help. It wasn't long before even Jax had to help them.

"What did you catch?!"

As the three focused on getting whatever was on the hook, Jax noticed first a small flash of color in the water.

"Let it go!"

The three of them released the fishing pole. And not much later an angry Nami came to see Jax. Her figure raising over the water as she carried her staff with the hook in it.

"I recall, telling you not to fish in this lake Jax!"

Jax was seemingly in thought before nodding at her.

"And I remember telling you I was here first Nami, or you need a reminder who has been on the Institute longer?"

Cid and Riven took notice of how Nami removed the hook of the fishing pole from a staff she was carrying with her. She probably was fighting to keep the staff with her, it was a good thing it wasn't on her that the hook got trapped. They both would have felt ashamed of hurting her.

"I recall telling you Jax, that this lake is not for fishing"

Jax snorted.

"Sure… you know I release them back all the time, so what's the problem?"

At this Nami seemed to get angry before Cid interrupted them.

"Excuse me… Nami was it?"

The siren looked at Cid with her eyes still seeming to focus on Jax.

"Yes?"

Cid motioned to Riven.

"We came to fish because Jax invited us…. And it was my fishing pole that got hooked on your staff... so I wanted to apologize"

At this confession, Nami anger seemed to disperse. As her face was showing confusion.

"What? No need to apologize, you didn't hurt me at all"

Cid didn't relent.

"Still, I apologize, it could have ended up badly… we didn't know we couldn't fish here"

Nami looked at the honesty in the eyes of the one speaking to her.

"Well… it wasn't your fault… really you didn't know, plus I must say is the first time Jax has brought someone here"

Jax seemingly focused on the lake more than Nami or the others. It was hard to know where he was truly looking.

"No one ever feels like fishing, so of course I wouldn't bring anyone"

At this Nami laughed.

"Someone felt lonely I take it?"

Jax seemingly snorted at her.

"You wish, aren't you the lonely one here?"

At this Nami looked down for a moment.

"A bit… but I have a mission to complete"

Jax seemed to look down for a moment. It seemed he had touched a rather sensitive subject. Riven felt a bit down understanding Nami. It was hard to go away from everything you knew.

Cid spoke interrupting the silence.

"If you feel lonely you can always speak to me though"

Nami looked at the honesty reflected behind the glasses on the eyes of the one speaking. She wondered about him.

"My apologies, but I do now know you, are you a new champion?"

Cid laughed at this before motioning for Riven.

"She is a Champion, and you too for what I can guess, but I'm just a therapist for the Institute, nothing more, nothing less. My job is to help everyone who needs to talk"

Nami smiled at this before nodding.

"Is truly noble to help others, you should give yourself more credit. Those of us who help others should stick together"

Nami looked with wonder in her eyes and pride. It was obvious to Cid she was one to help others. Jax meanwhile had noticed what the therapist had done the whole time.

Collect, analyze, infer, reveal the image hiding in the shadows.

" _You are the real deal I take it… does the Institute knows how dangerous you could be if you want it?"_

Jax knew the danger someone with the abilities of Cid could bring. People like him brought change, brought thoughts out. And even sometimes could plant thoughts on others. He was dangerous… he was someone he would have to keep a close eye on. Making sure he wouldn't abuse the ability he had and…

All his thoughts on the danger Cid could be faded when he saw him being pushed by a small torrent of water Nami threw at him.

"Sorry! Normally no one falls when I throw them a small torrent"

Nami hadn't expected for the therapist to fall so easily, taking notice, it seemed she was frail in body. She felt a bit bad about getting her wet. She didn't intend to ruin the pretty braid she had.

Cid chuckled as he was wet and Riven was trying to suppress her laughter.

Cid laughed before standing up with the help of Riven. Nami looked down before speaking again. Her words would elicit a torrent of laughter from Jax and Riven.

"I apologize for ruining your hair Cid… it fits you well, you should be proud, not many girls do their hair in the Institute"

Silence reigned for a few seconds. And the torrent of laughter released itself. Jax couldn't hold it, he fell on the floor. And Riven tried to keep control but she also laughed. Nami didn't get what they were laughing until Cid cleaned his glasses from the water.

"I'm a therapist Nami… one who is also male…"

At this Nami looked embarrassed before pointing at him.

"Sorry! Is just, you look rather frail, and your hair! Well… you don't look as manly as others…"

This had been a hard blow for him. One that Riven and Jax couldn't stop themselves from laughing. In the end Cid relented and started laughing too. His laugh was infectious and Nami found herself laughing the embarrassment away.

"No problem Nami, I'm indeed frail, and well, Ahri had done my hair, I sort of promised I wouldn't take the braid away unless something happened. So yeah she won't feel bad about it"

Nami found herself smiling at the therapist. She was… he, he was different. He wasn't trying to act like many others she had met after coming to land. The world on the surface was one with wonders, things that were different from the sea she came.

Cid found himself curious about Nami and decided to ask something.

"Nami… what is your mission in here?"

Without a care in the world, Nami let herself rest on the lake as she spoke to Cid of who she was.

No Marai had ever traveled the distance she had taken.

She had the Tide caller staff, she had gone to Targon and even went to Ionia, all in the quest for the aspect of the Moon. How she had traveled, learning about the world of the land, and how she had even found the answers to who was the aspect of the Moon. Yet it seemed something was wrong.

"You see, we exchange an abyssal pearl for the moonstone. This keeps the Marai safe… but the aspect of the Moon doesn't remember how to make a moonstone"

At this Cid was curious. He had noticed some things from the tale of Nami. How she was brash, headstrong and rather brave. She had taken a long journey. And it was obvious by her tone how disappointed she was.

"I can't go back to the ocean without the moonstone…"

At this Cid understood her sadness. Of course, she would be lonely. She couldn't go back to the Marai without the moonstone… he hoped she could get it.

"Diana is the aspect of the Moon, though she is always a mess on her head"

Jax words caught Cid and Riven. Nami just nodded.

"Indeed. She is the one who could make a moonstone, but she doesn't know how"

Jax hummed.

"Diana travels with thoughts of the Lunari, and of her own. So, her memories and actions can always be a mess"

Riven remembered meeting Diana a few times. She always looked as if she carried something heavy with her.

"I heard that Leona wished to speak with Diana. But it never goes well, can't say I blame Diana. The Solari never seemed nice to anyone who didn't worship the sun"

Once again Cid was impressed at the knowledge Jax seemed to be hiding all the time behind the mask. Nami words interrupted his thoughts.

"In the end… until Diana remembers or learns how to make a moonstone, I can't go back to the Marai"

Cid nodded. It was a shame…

"We like to believe our lives are our own. But we forget that our lives are all entwined, for we are all born from this world"

Once again. Jax was a mystery. Who was behind the mask? But that could wait… he was right.

"Maybe… I can speak with Diana and Leona separately and try to make them speak with each other…"

Jax denied with his head.

"You can try, but I doubt it will make them speak to the other… but… you would help Diana a lot by helping her clear her head"

Jax took his fishing pole and stick it in place again before going away motioning for them to come.

"I'm hungry. Want to come?"

Cid found himself quite hungry after the whole chat and knowing of the things around the Institute. Nami found herself calling a small tide to let her move around. Riven got close to them before placing their fishing poles close to the one of Jax.

"Let's go"

The group of four walked in amicable silence. Though it seemed Nami had found a new friend as she would ask questions to Cid regarding Demacia. While Cid wasn't fond of Demacia, he enjoyed letting Nami let her curiosity reign free.

As they kept on the way to eat. Cid found himself thinking a sad thing.

Even if Nami obtained the moonstone for the Marai. The trip will have changed her. She won't be able to stay with the Marai. She looks at the world with wonder and amazement… and her curiosity will stop her from staying in her home.

The ocean alone is too small for the Tidecaller.

* * *

Once they all eat and retired to their quarters. Cid found himself back in his office making what had started to become a habit. Sketches of the ones he met. Jax sketch had been made with an aura of unknown. The Tidecaller Nami had been done with amazement and wonder in her eyes.

He smiled looking at the small collection of sketches.

A soft knock caught his attention.

"Enter, the door is always open"

The visage of Vayne greeted Cid as she entered and locked the door behind her. She took to sit on the couch of the office and waited. Cid wasn't sure what she was waiting for, so he asked.

"Can I help you Vayne?"

She nodded before speaking.

"Do you fear something therapist? Do you ever feel dread at a memory?"

Cid could only nod at the honest question, Vayne voice betrayed her emotions.

"I do… though now some days I fear it slightly less, and with time I think it will fade away…"

She nodded before looking at him removing her sunglasses. Cid saw the desperation in her eyes.

"How long does that take?"

He sighed in sadness.

"I don't know Vayne… but speaking about it helps"

Back then, he had taken to speak with himself. To let his fears out in the open with himself, hiding nothing in the darkness that had been his home. Back then he wished he had met a therapist… someone who could have made it easier.

"What do you fear Vayne?"

Vayne seemed to look down before speaking. It seemed something had happened to make her look for him.

"What if I never get revenge? What can I do to protect others from the things that hide in the night?"

It clicked for Cid. She didn't want anyone else to experience what happened to her.

"Some take it as a mission to prepare the people for the future they can't see"

Vayne looked at him with curiosity. Cid found her eyes to be expressive. It was clear why used the sunglasses so much.

"You mean… to train someone?"

Cid shrugged.

"Yeah, you are the Night Hunter, as far as I know, you are the only who knows how to fight every one of the creatures of the night, why not start teaching others? Create an order of hunters? I mean, how did you learn?"

Vayne was in memory before smiling.

"My master taught me… Do you think she hates me in the afterlife?"

Cid denied with his head.

"Doubt it… she was willing to show her secret to you to save you, if anything she might have felt saddened at thinking she didn't teach you all… but that's entering a territory I don't like to visit Vayne… the death should be remembered in good memories, not with the things they might not have done…"

Vayne nodded. And Cid saw something he couldn't believe. A smile.

"Thanks… and…sorry for the bolt on your leg…"

Cid smiled back and motioned for his leg.

"Don't worry, I got myself a new one, this one more durable and comfortable"

Vayne smiled and stood from the couch, she got her sunglasses back on place as she left, but not before speaking again.

"I… think I can do it… placing revenge aside and do things that can help others prepare for the fight against the things hiding in the dark… thanks"

Cid smiled at the back of the Vayne as she left the office.

She was hard to understand. Mostly because she seemed to think a lot while alone, it seemed she would only visit to get a few words out of her head and keep the focus on her goals.

The Night Hunter wasn't one to waste time it seemed. And it seemed he was already receiving another visit as the door opened without him speaking for them to pass.

The visage of the elegant and deadly Fiora showed up.

"I had to see it for myself when I heard your name being spoken of"

Cid sighed at the visit of someone who especially didn't like him.

"Hello, good to see you too Fiora"

Fiora took to sit on the couch, her dueling saber never far from her.

"Is… good to see you too for once"

This surprised Cid. Their meetings in the past hadn't gone so well, so it was a first to see her being so civil.

"I heard you been together with Sona and the Exile"

Cid found himself correcting her.

"Riven. Her name is Riven, I don't think she likes her title too much"

Fiora shrugged seeing no mistake in what she said.

"Well, just wanted to make sure you were doing well… I don't know what Prince Jarvan finds interesting or useful to you. But he asked me to check how you were doing as he has been busy"

Cid found himself chuckling. Only Jarvan would worry about someone who was safe. He guessed it meant the prince would visit him someday sooner than later.

"Well, I'm doing good, as a matter of fact, I have a new leg Fiora"

Fiora kept on the couch her expression of indifference as he spoke. It seemed she wasn't leaving the office anytime soon.

"You know, you can go Fiora, if Jarvan asks I will tell him you made sure I was safe"

She kept looking at her dueling saber as if it had something in it before speaking.

"I'm using this place as a hideout until Jax calms down"

He wondered what she meant by that

"Jax? I just had lunch with him. What happened?"

She looked at him in wonder before speaking.

"I told him I was already in a spar earlier, knowing him he will try to find me for a spar and I just don't feel in the mood to do so"

Cid shrugged. Since Fiora wasn't leaving and he didn't feel like trying to speak with her he decided to sketch. He was trying to make a sketch of Vayne smiling.

Fiora looked at the therapist. She knew him by Jarvan, and in the past, their views on art had clashed. She didn't like him. But didn't hate him either. Garen didn't tolerate his presence like Quinn. Luxanna, in fact, seemed to enjoy his presence highly and Xin Zhao had expressed he didn't have views regarding the therapist as he didn't know him closer.

In the end. She found herself with the realization she knew nothing about him.

She knew his name, Cid. She knew he was a therapist…. But out of that and their clashing views on art, she knew nothing. His family, his home, his life. His likes, his dislikes…

Suddenly the words of Xin Zhao made more sense than she cared to admit.

" _I got no opinion of the friend of the Prince. I do not know him, or anything related to him outside of his relationship with the Prince, so I cannot offer you an opinion"_

She felt childish.

He wasn't an opponent. He wasn't a duelist she could find herself disliking from the beginning at his lack of decorum or ability. He was plainly someone who helped others if the words of the Prince were right.

She decided at that moment, that Fiora Laurent wasn't childish, she was the greatest duelist of all. Her observation of weak points was close to none. No one could rival her ability. So, she would find something to speak of with him.

"So… you like to keep your hair long?"

The question had taken Cid by surprise. He guessed Fiora would just leave after a while. It seemed she was trying to go for conversation, he thought it wouldn't hurt to speak with her.

"…well, I just let it grow long… I guess I don't mind it though… plus some people say it fits me…"

Mainly women teasing him of his girly looks. But a compliment was a compliment. And he would take them with kindness and gratitude.

Fiora nodded at him before speaking her thoughts on it.

"It does fit you. Though because of your looks, you could be called effeminate in your look… your lack of muscle and thinness doesn't help you"

Cid smiled at her. She was being more than civil it seemed.

"Thanks Fiora"

She nodded. She took notice that it was easy to speak with him, and it seemed he took no offense regarding his looks. Fiora knew many men who would have tried to hurt her for insulting their looks. But it seemed Cid wasn't like them. If anything, he looked thankful for her opinion.

She looked at the sketches on the desk. And she decided to try to recover a bridge she might have destroyed in the past.

"The sketches look good… a bit rough some of them, but good in general"

Cid smiled and offered her a piece of paper and pencil.

"Want to sketch?"

Fiora nodded. She enjoyed sketching. It was relaxing, and it also was an exercise that allowed both entertainments as it allowed her to keep her fluid motions.

Cid took notice of the way she moved. She was fighting the paper in an elegant duel. And while he still insisted her sketches were as rough as his… they surely carried more elegance.

As both were sketching Fiora found herself speaking with Cid again.

"Have you ever thought of changing your looks? Aim for the more effeminate aura you already have?"

The sound of pencils and paper could be heard before he answered.

"Not really. I mean, sounds possible, but can't say it crossed my mind"

Fiora hummed as an answer as she kept sketching.

"Must say, I find myself curious about how you would look"

He chuckled as he kept sketching at the same rhythm as her.

"Well, don't tell Ahri, she already has enough fun doing my hair when she feels like it"

At this Fiora kept humming before looking at him.

"Do you mind standing up?"

He did without asking the need. Whatever it was, it couldn't take long.

"Thanks, you can sit again"

As both kept sketching, Cid felt curious about what she was sketching. He decided he would try sketching her in the uniform of the Royal Guard he once saw hear wearing during a parade on Demacia. Back then they had been younger… Taric had even been there in Demacia with Garen on those days… he remembered thinking how great it would be to fight for Demacia…

What had been of Taric?

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Fiora.

"Mind pulling your hair up for a second?"

Cid did it without asking. He already guessed what she was doing.

"Done!"

In the end both exclaimed they were finished at the same time. Earning a look of curiosity of the other. Fiora was the first to ask.

"Well, what did you do?"

Thinking it back, drawing her in the parade with the uniform felt rather silly. But Fiora didn't take it like that when she saw the drawing.

She looked proud, regal, even one would call her beautiful in the uniform of the Royal Guard.

"…It has been really long since that day… you saw the parade back then?"

Cid nodded.

"It had been a great day for Demacia"

She nodded before seemingly trying to not show him the sketch she did.

"Hey, don't hide it, is your turn show me"

Cid wasn't impressed at the fact Fiora drew him as a girl. What impressed him was the level of detail Fiora placed on the sketch. The ball gown had intricate designs resembling the movements of a blade, elegant and impressive. His hair seemed to be in an updo and Cid could only chuckle before looking at Fiora.

"You are really curious about me in a ball gown?"

Fiora seemed embarrassed.

"I apologize… it was a thought of the moment, and well… I just got curious…"

Cid never believed he would hear Fiora apologizing for anything. Had it been a different situation he would have enjoyed making her squirm on the apology. But he was more mature than that. And she had shown she wasn't bad either.

"Don't worry about it… but honestly, don't show this to Ahri or Lux, it could spell problems for me"

Fiora smiled, her face filled with pride and mischievousness.

"Ah, is that so? So… you could say you would do anything to keep this drawing away from them?"

Cid chuckled. He had fallen for her trick. It seemed Fiora was way sharper than he expected.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that"

Fiora smiled. She had inadvertently created a weak point. She indeed was the best at finding or making weak points in any defense.

"Well, I wouldn't mind keeping this drawing away from their eyes with a small condition"

Cid nodded.

"I'm listening to your demands"

Fiora smiled before taking the sketch.

"I will keep this sketch. And you will keep this one, sounds good?"

Cid had honestly expected more. But he smiled and nodded. Fiora gave him the drawing and she kept the one of the uniform of the Royal Guard.

"Glad we came to an agreement"

Both smiled. Fiora found herself having enjoyed the time shared with Cid. He could at least make a decent sketch. Of course, it had no way to compare to hers.

Feeling Jax would surely be away she stood up.

"Take care Cid. May we have a chat some other day"

Cid found himself nodding. He never thought he would find himself enjoying a small chat with Fiora.

"Sure, you are always welcome to this office"

She nodded and left. The door staying open as Cid looked at the fish in the corner of his desk. He took the sketch in his hands and showed it to the fish.

"What do you think? Too much?"

The fish had as always showed disinterest.

"Is this because I haven't got you a name yet?"

The fish kept in its own devices as Cid sighed.

"A plant would speak more than you buddy"

As if calling for problems Cid found himself observing what looked like a tall tree walking to him. It moved in wide steps and carried himself with a gentle air, as if he couldn't hurt any creature even if he tried.

"My apologies! But are you the therapist?"

Cid nodded as the tree found himself shaking hands with him.

"Ah great! Ivern at your service, I was hoping you could give me a hand, you see Zyra seems to be in the need of company today, and while I would love to spend time in the garden I'm required for a match, would you mind checking on her while the match takes place? I promise it won't be long"

Cid had many questions, but he found himself unable to say no to the kind and formal tree.

"…Sure, I can do that"

Ivern found himself smiling, Zyra had mentioned she wanted company, and if he couldn't stay then to send someone who would be silent and don't damage the plants, after asking her for someone she mentioned the therapist. Though he expected to find a young man.

"Amazing! You have my thanks, young lady! I got a match to attend! My friends on the jungle need me!"

Before Cid could answer Ivern found himself going away fast in his strides. Cid could hear a faint giggle at his side and took notice of Taliyah in the company of Yasuo who seemed to be able to contain his laugh better.

Taliyah spoke after getting control of her giggles.

"Well, seems the young lady is busy"

She made an emphasis on lady before hearing Yasuo speak.

"Your physique is frail, you can understand the thoughts of Ivern"

At this Cid motioned for Taliyah.

"Remember, some girls have stronger physiques, I'm just the frailest being you will meet anytime soon"

Taliyah nodded.

"Illaoi is anything but frail… maybe she could help you get muscle… or thinking it better avoid her. Not sure you want to be tested"

At this Cid raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Tested?"

At this both Taliyah and Yasuo found themselves shuddering as if a feeling of dread traveled through their backs. Yasuo spoke first as if to offer an explanation.

"Just keep yourself away if she says she wants to test you… aren't you supposed to go to the garden?"

Cid found himself nodding and walking away, but not before saying goodbye to them. At this Taliyah looked at Yasuo.

"Didn't you wanted to speak to him about the thing in Ionia?"

Yasuo nodded but kept walking in a different direction, Taliyah soon following.

"I do, but it can wait. Is nothing of urgency, is a simple matter I hope to speak with him later"

Taliyah nodded before speaking again.

"I want to know though, what do you want to tell him?"

Yasuo was in thought before speaking. Never stopping his walk.

"Is something I'm not really allowed to mention to anyone, I apologize Taliyah"

Taliyah sighed.

"All you can tell me is related to Ionia?"

As he nodded she kept walking behind him. She knew better than to try to force him to speak. He would just stay silent and keep the mystery going.

She would just have to ask Cid later. Surely, he would tell her whatever Yasuo was going to speak with him.

As they were on their way to their own devices, Cid was making his way to the garden. Not remembering he didn't close the door to his office, and an important sketch was in the desk clearly at the view of a friend who had decided to visit.

She smiled brightly at the sketch before taking it away, she had work to do.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter everyone, what can we expect for next time? Sorry if it feels a bit lacking, but I had to make the base for future interactions. Hope is to your liking, and thanks again everyone for your reviews and for following and favoriting this story. Thanks everyone, we will hopefully meet again in chapter 20!**

 **Chapter 20: Good company, enjoy the dance, an outing in the city.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well look at it, a year later, we are in chapter 20! I must say I always look forward to uploading a new chapter. Well, once again, thank you everyone for your kind comments, one in particular made me laugh and indeed! We need Taric! Surprise for he is in this one!**

 **Chapter 20: Good company, enjoy the dance, an outing in the city.**

Zyra was always, one to enjoy company of those she actually liked. Of course, such list was rather dim when you removed all plant life forms from it. Few were able to actually hold a conversation in the garden with her for they weren't careful with the plants around. It was hard finding someone who could actually keep up with her and enjoy a simple chat.

Of course, it was hard to have a simple chat when she had to control her urges. She was the fusion between a human and the Stranglethorns. In the back of her head she could always hear the calling to simply let go and act like the predator plant she was. But the Institute could offer her relaxation in the garden that worked to silence the instincts….

Didn't meant she was okay with it. She was needing of good company…

As she kept tending to the garden she felt the vibrations of someone moving close. Yet she didn't need to look behind her as she already knew who it was, after all not many walked in the garden avoiding every small seedling.

"I see Ivern found you"

Cid smiled at Zyra when she looked to him.

"He told me you wanted some company as he would be in a match"

She nodded and sat in the soft grass below her, she motioned for him to sit.

"You can sit there if you wish, there are no plants in that spot"

Cid nodded and sat simply taking in the relaxing aura of the garden, it was a nice change from the cold stone of the Institute.

"Thanks, how you been doing recently?"

Zyra seemed to sigh a bit before answering.

"Been good, the garden is safe, and I find myself with some short matches… nothing new really. I must admit boredom has pushed me to consider the dance of the Heart seekers"

At this Cid raised an eyebrow, never before hearing of such festivity.

"The Heart seekers?"

Zyra looked at him with curiosity before remembering he had just gotten in the Institute.

"The Heart seekers, is a dance that the champions hold, is a small festivity supposed to make everyone try to be friends and just chat… I must admit it can be fun"

Zyra remembered Ashe and Tryndamere dancing, the later uncomfortable at being seen by so many who never saw him being soft. A proof he was married to Ashe. She would often go only to enjoy the rare occurences during the event.

"Some take It as a chance to make closer friends, or show off how much they care for someone… some simply enjoy the food"

Cho Gath, Kog Maw, Rek Sai… those of the Void had a tendency for eating mostly during those events. Jax and Gragas had a bigger tendency for the liquids than food at times.

"In the end, champions can take someone with them as the dance is supposed to be something only the champions attend, summoners aren't allowed to go"

Cid nodded at the information, and his thoughts gravitated at Sona. Thinking it back, she never mentioned the dance… well he wasn't one to consider dances still…

"So you are going to attend it?"

Zyra nodded.

"This year promises to be interesting, and I must say I find myself curious"

Cid was about to ask what she meant when an image appeared between them, it seemed to be a match.

"Oh. So it is one of those then"

Noticing his confusion Zyra pointed at the image being shown in front of them.

"Is an important match, so they are allowing everyone to see it, come closer"

As Cid got closer to Zyra she started to point what they were seeing in the image.

The Fields of Justice, the lanes, the jungle, the jungle camps, how it worked the magic in it. Zyra was an expert in explaining every bit of the match. Cid took notice he could find Ivern.

"Why cant Ivern attack the jungle?"

Zyra chuckled at his question, to her it felt refreshing

"Ivern cant hurt anything in the jungle. They are his friends, and so he frees them with the magic inside of him"

Cid noticed the pattern surrounding the camps on the jungle shining and Ivern freeing them.

"While it could be considered a disadvantage that he spends his health and magic for it, he gets it back when he frees them, so it all comes back… nature always finds a way for balance"

Cid saw how the two groups were about to clash, and then he saw him. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Is that… Taric?"

Zyra looked at him noticing the surprise in his tone.

"Indeed, that is Taric… how do you know him?"

Taric had been an important member of Demacia military, he had talent like Garen, but unlike Garen, Taric was humble and saw more than just Demacia… when Taric had been given the punishment of the crown of stones, a part of Cid knew that his already strained relationship with Garen had become even more strained.

Demacia simply wasn't a good place for making memories it seemed.

Cid noticed how Taric was able to protect everyone from the damage. And in a way he understood what happened.

"Taric managed to climb Mt. Targon…"

Zyra nodded.

"I heard about it… his will must be strong if he managed the path"

Cid could only nod and smile.

"He was always especial, more than one can imagine…"

Cid couldn't stop smiling. One of the people he respected the most was alive. Cid thought Demacia had lost a bit of its light without Taric in it. Zyra found herself smiling too noticing his happiness. He had that weird effect, to be able to bring a calming aura around him and seemingly being able to brighten the place he was.

In a way, the therapist was a small aura of kindness that worked to soothe her instincts the same way as the garden. She felt no threat of him, and that was something nice.

"We can go see Taric if you wish, this match will be over soon"

And it was ending, Taric had proved to be a great protector, even sacrificing himself together with Ivern so the others could end the fight destroying the enemy base that Zyra had explained was a Nexus.

As the match finished, Zyra took to stand helping Cid.

"Come on, we can find Taric soon"

As both made their way through the institute Cid couldn't avoid the feeling of happiness at knowing Taric was alive. More than alive, he was back it seemed. As they kept going through the hallways they reached a door that Zyra explained was the room in which they would come out from.

Cid saw many faces he didn't know yet, he recognized Ezreal who gave him a small salute and he answered back. Ivern came next hugging both Zyra and Cid.

"We did great! Also thanks for keeping company to Zyra young lady"

Cid couldn't answer as Zyra seemingly smiled in complicity before speaking.

"She is a nice lady indeed, one that makes great company"

Before Cid could answer he saw him. In his armor a man he thought he wouldn't see again. He was happy as he shouted for him.

"Taric!"

Taric wasn't one to shy away from his name being called, he often had found himself in the center of attention of many, it wasn't just his looks, his personality was one kind and caring so many liked The Protector.

But he was surprised at seeing a face he never expected to see in the Institute.

"Cid?"

Taric approached the small group with a smile in his face.

"Is you… Cid, is nice seeing you again"

Cid smiled as he offered his hand in a handshake wich Taric accepted.

"Is nice seeing you again Taric… Demacia was never the same without you"

Taric nodded, his smile never disappearing at seeing someone he had seen few times but managed to make an impression.

"I can imagine… I notice you are standing better, did you got a different prothesis?"

Cid nodded.

"Viktor made me this one, it works way better than the first one"

Zyra and Ivern saw the exchange between both and couldn't avoid but thinking that they were friends from long ago. And they wouldn't be all that wrong.

When a younger Cid had become part of the military in Demacia, he had the chance of meeting Taric, Garen, and even Fiora who back then was on the Royal Guard. When the battle that costed Cid his leg happened, Taric had been one of the few to chat with him. But not much latter Taric would get his own calling on life when he was given the punishment of the crown of stones.

Anyone who was told to go climb Mt. Targon usually went into the exile and made a new life. But Taric didn't, he had taken to climb it, and come back down as someone different, he had become The Shield of Valoran.

And now two old soldiers were reunited.

"Is good to see you in good health Taric"

Taric nodded looking at Cid.

"I would like to say the same, but you seem to look the same way as back then"

Cid nodded. Before shrugging it off.

"Well not everyone can be pure muscle"

Taric laughed at this before patting Cid in the shoulder.

"Good to see your mind is still sharp"

Ezreal who had been seeing the whole thing was surprised. He never expected Cid to know Taric. Few knew him outside of the Institute. But he guessed the therapist was a person of contacts. Though he was curious as to why Ivern called Cid a lady…

"I see you decided to keep your hair long, it suits you"

Cid seemed embarrassed for a moment.

"Well… it just happened, I didn't really take much care of it"

Before Taric could tease him, Ezreal spoke up earning the attention of everyone.

"Is good we are all having a nice moment… but can we get something to eat?"

Everyone nodded. And proceeded to walk to get something. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Sona was with Riven, trying to convince her friend of going to a particular dance.

"Sorry Sona, I don't really like dances, even less this whole Heart seeker thing, you know is nothing so great"

At this Sona seemed down before writing a note for Riven.

" _Please, I want us all to go together… I think Cid will come knowing we will be going as a group"_

Riven scratched her head.

"So you haven't told him about this? I thought you would invite him"

At this Sona looked embarrassed for a moment, but she remembered Riven wouldn't say that by knowing she liked Cid, she simply was being herself and speaking directly.

" _I sort of forgot, but I want all of us to go, please Riven, there will be lots of food too"_

Riven was in thought. She enjoyed the foods the events offered, but it would be a bit hard to enjoy it with the number of people, the Heart seeker event would bring too many of the champions. She couldn't stop to think of something.

"Will Pentakill be playing for the event?"

Sona smiled before shrugging.

" _We didn't get allowed, Ashe said our music style was not fit for the event, her loss"_

Riven actually enjoyed the small band of champions. It was something different and a good sort of different.

"Well is her loss indeed… well, I guess we can go as a group… do the whole formal dress code is still obligated?"

Sona nodded with a bit of sadness. She knew Cid wasn't one to like formal events because of that… maybe if he didn't want a suit he would prefer a dress?

Sona face got red as she let her imagination go wild. And it was Riven who took her out of dreamland.

"Sona? You okay? You got red all of the sudden"

Sona nodded frantically before scribbling a quick note before leaving.

" _I will go tell Ahri, thanks for accepting to come!"_

As Sona went away quickly she could hear Riven screaming at her.

"Okay! Be sure to rest! Don't go catching a fever!"

* * *

Night had taken over the Institute. Cid was back in his office looking at his fish.

"Sorry, buddy still no name… maybe Nami will give you a cool Marai name?"

The fish looked with indifference at Cid before seemingly swimming around the small bowl.

"I promise I will have something soon"

Cid was trying to relax, a bit worried about the fact the sketch Fiora did was nowhere to be found when he was in his office. Still surely no one would do anything bad with it. Cid heard a soft knocking on his door and could imagine already who it was.

"Is open"

As the door opened and the figure of Morgana entered Cid found himself smiling at her friend. She seemed to always visit him in the night.

"Is good to see you Morgana"

Morgana smiled before sitting placing her usual cookie tray in his desk.

"Is good to see you too Cid… I hope you are hungry"

Cid nodded.

"Always got space for your cooking"

This seemed to make Morgana smile brightly at him. Cid always considered her smile to be one of the prettiest features about her, and he was glad to be able to see it so often.

"That is good to hear… excuse me Cid, have you heard about the Heart seeker dance yet?"

Cid nodded while taking one of the cookies.

"Yeah, I heard from Zyra"

Morgana nodded before eating a cookie.

"Then you know we are allowed to invite someone"

Cid nodded guessing where she was going when she mentioned the dance. He nodded and she kept going.

"I don't often accept the invitation for such events, but I was wondering if you would like to go with me, as friends of course, I would appreciate having someone to chat with during the dance"

Cid was surprised at the straight request. But reflecting on how Morgana was, she was straightforward, not one to hide. She took the challenge head on so it was expected of her.

Cid was in thought about it, for one side he guessed there would be a dress code to respect. On the other. It would be fun to just relax. Plus a great event meant there would be great food.

"I guess…. Yeah count me in"

Morgana smiled at him once more.

"Great, I will look for you tomorrow then, don't worry about the clothes, I already solved that part"

She stood up and broke a piece of the cookies on the tray for the fish.

The fish interested ate the cookie with contempt before keeping swimming. If Cid didn't know any better, he would dare say the fish was happy with Morgana.

"Take care Cid"

As she waved Cid could only look in disbelief at the fish.

"So, you prefer her?"

The fish looked at him with the same unexpressive face.

"You are not my favorite either"

Anyone seeing the exchange between man and fish would have laughed at the childish expression of the one discussing with the fish.

* * *

Morgana was happy, she had requested the help of a certain weaver to design the clothes for Cid. She would never have guessed he was into dresses. She smiled thinking they shared another thing. So, when she took the sketch from his desk she knew she could finish it in a night work. Plus, she wouldn't have trouble with the measurements, she already knew them.

She had a keen eye for detail. Now she only hoped he wouldn't mind it being in darker colors.

They had to match after all.

* * *

Ahri was in thought while standing in front of the therapist door. It was really late in the night. The moon shined its light on the windows and pretty much everyone was asleep by that point. But not her.

She opened the door without knocking. She took notice of how he was sleeping on his desk. A fond smile appeared on her face as she approached him and took him in her arms. It was hard knowing what she was doing. She wasn't sure herself of what she was doing.

She took him and placed him on his bed. She proceeded to just sit in the floor watching him sleep. She had been feeling rather protective of him recently.

"You will keep being my friend right?"

She looked at him sleeping. She took notice how he seemed to tense. A nightmare it seemed.

She placed a hand on his head and just tried to soothe him in his sleep. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, she wasn't even sure what she would gain of it. She just felt it was the right thing to do.

"Keep being my friend… that's all I need…"

When she was sure he was relaxed, she left.

* * *

Cid morning had been up to a weird start. For starters, he couldn't remember getting in his bed. Proof of this was the fact he found himself still in his clothes and not his pyjamas. Someone had to have carried him to get him to bed. So either the fish was psychic. Or someone else had come in the night to make sure he was well…

Whatever the case, he was thankful for it. The desk while comfortable wouldn't be kind in the morning. As he got ready for a new day he found himself thinking about the Heart seeker dance. It would be an opportunity to see how champions interacted among themselves after all the summoners wouldn't be in it. So it was pretty much only the champions and their partners.

He hoped Morgana wouldn't bring a suit.

Had he known Morgana would bring something totally different, he would have chosen the suit.

Still, while Cid was in the unknown of it, Sona came opening the door without knocking, she entered the same way a good friend enters the home of someone she has known always and has no need for formalities.

"Oh, hey Sona"

She didn't sign anything as she came forward to hug him. Cid returned the hug and after a long hug in his opinion, Sona released him and signed at him.

" _Would you like to come to the Heart seeker dance? Is a formal event, Riven and Ahri will be coming, we could go as a group"_

Cid smiled before answering back.

" _Morgana invited me yesterday, so we could surely all go as a group"_

Sona found herself surprised.

" _Morgana invited you? So she will be coming too?"_

At this Cid chuckled before answering back to her.

" _If she invited me, is because she is going too"_

Sona took her tongue out at him before smiling.

" _Great! Do you need a suit? Or would you fancy something more… elegant?"_

Sona got red while she remembered the idea of the dress.

Sona liked Cid, that was no secret. But she also liked the fact he wasn't like other guys, he was different, simple, and in a lot of ways acceptant of many jokes. He didn't follow many norms, and that made him special to her. But she had to admit after Ahri did his hair, she had thought of seeing him in a different style.

She saw an image of her wearing a suit and Cid in a dress, dancing on the tempo of a slow dance…

Before Sona could get further into dreamland, Cid poked her side.

"Hey, you okay? You suddenly got red-faced without signing at me"

She nodded before signing.

" _Worry not, just an idea in my head. The dance is an event that starts early, we will come to pick you up by then"_

As Cid nodded, Sona gave him another hug.

"Why the hug?"

Sona separated and smiled at him before signing.

" _Just wished to hug you"_

In the end Cid only smiled before waving her goodbye as Sona left. It looked like the day would be slow. In a way, he was curious of how would the dance be. And he was curious about the suit Morgana would bring him. But before he could ask anything to himself someone knocked the door.

"Is open"

As he spoke, a figure entered the room, Cid noticed she looked regal as she walked with a level of dignity that reminded him of an important figure. He then thought whoever was the dark-skinned lady, she was someone important.

"Greetings… I heard you are the new therapist. Cid right?"

Cid smiled before nodding.

"That's right, though I fear I do now know you lady…?"

She smiled before nodding.

"Karma, Lady Karma. But please, just Karma, I don't like people addressing me by my title all the time"

Cid nodded before gesturing for her to sit on the couch.

"So how can I help?"

She sat and simply let herself relax. Cid noticed he never saw her close the door or lock it. It seemed she flowed with magic all over.

"I heard you are good at listening, and I wanted your opinion regarding a… sensible theme… is not something I like to converse… tell me Cid, do you love someone?"

Cid was in thought, and while he could say he liked many, he wasn't all sure he could say he loved someone. Yet he had to admit, some were trying to make their way to his heart.

"I guess… I mean, I like a few, but is not something as deep as love"

She nodded.

"Did you know someone loves you?"

Cid thought on Sona and nodded.

"If you mean Sona we sort of already resolved I wouldn't date her as she is my patient"

At his bluntness, Karma laughed and Cid was surprised at her reaction, he thought she was referring to Sona after all.

"I didn't know Sona had her eye on you… I meant your friend, Riven"

At this Cid smiled before waving her off.

"Oh, not really, Riven and I are friends. We got a lot in common but we are not like that…. I mean for starters is the same as with Sona. She is my patient, so even if we shared something, dating is not an option"

Karma was surprised at his words. She thought she always was a good judge of character, she knew when someone lied to her or were lying to themselves.

But she felt no lie in his words. The therapist was as honest as one could be by being blunt.

He truly considered he couldn't love a patient.

"I see… tell me Cid, have you ever considered loving someone… of the same sex?"

At this Cid didn't show surprise or anything. And Karma was surprised. She expected a reaction, not the peaceful aura that surrounded the therapist.

"Well, for a time I liked a guy, but I don't think I could have found myself loving him… but well, everyone is free to love anyone you know? So tell me, how long you been in love with Riven? Or with someone of the same sex for that matter"

Karma was heavily surprised at the bluntness of the therapist, but she wasn't scared of his question. If anything she felt relaxed seeing his smile and how he simply was asking with curiosity, there was no evil in his words.

There simply was no malice coming from him.

And so she found honesty would be the best way to speak with him.

"I have… liked the female figure more than the masculine side. I just liked them, there is no real reason. I must say I considered Riven to be pretty… but after her visit to Ionia with Yasuo, I found myself liking her more, as I got to see a different side of her"

Cid nodded. Riven had changed a lot. And it was nice knowing others shared his point of view regarding the positive change on her.

"The thing is… I don't know if Riven shares my preference for the female figure… I do not wish to be called… a freak"

Cid noticed how uncomfortable she looked speaking about it so he took the conversation to another route.

"I see, well if you wish… I could just ask her, Riven is close to me, and I could ask in your stead, that way you wouldn't risk anything"

Karma eyes got open with surprise. She wasn't expecting such a thing. She found herself smiling and nodding at him.

"I would appreciate that, thank you Cid"

He nodded before seemingly looking somewhere else. And just took to speak.

"You know, love is weird. We find ourselves loving others, risking a lot of stuff for them, putting their needs before ours. And love is weird because it can bloom everywhere. I once heard a man say, that the only way to fall in love… to totally, completely fall in love. Was to admit you are deserving of love, and that because you are deserving of love. You can love back"

He looked at the roof of the office before sighing.

"Only when you accept you are deserving of love, you can love back. And, you do not need to feel alone. We aren't alone because we share this world with others. Those who feel alone, are forgetting the trail they have already walked… Karma. There is nothing wrong with you loving women. If anything, I feel happy you found yourself someone who makes your heart beat faster and make you smile. Loving someone is not bad as long as that love is respectful Karma"

Karma could only listen and smile at him. The therapist was nice. In his own way, he was trying to make her relax, to feel comfortable about speaking of her preferences.

"Do not be afraid of loving someone Karma, be afraid of never finding someone you love"

Karma nodded. A soft giggle came out of her before she spoke to him.

"I can see why Riven holds you in such a high esteem. You truly are a good friend aren't you?"

Cid nodded before speaking.

"I'm a good therapist in the office. But I can be a good friend all the time"

She smiled before nodding in approval of his words.

"I agree, well then, please tell me of this guy you liked, I feel curious of it"

As Karma smiled, her eyes flashed with curiosity and Cid could only sigh before smiling at her.

"Is nothing that great really, I just thought, hey he is nice… maybe I could try to be friends with him? In the end we just couldn't be friends for long"

Karma was with a sad smile on her face. She could feel it.

"He died didn't he?"

Cid nodded.

"War is a horrible thing. Is never the answer, and the worst part, is that both sides in a war think they are the ones doing the right thing"

Karma sighed.

"I know… well, lets go to something different…. Have you loved a woman?"

Cid smiled before denying with his head.

"Sadly, I have yet to find someone who I love. I like many women, I like many of my friends, I mean, Sona is someone who I have come to consider a great friend and her presence is always relaxing. Riven is someone who I share the bond of being soldiers, we both know the horrible thing a battlefield is… Ahri has become a good friend too. I recently met a Marai, her name is Nami and she is amazing, I also got to meet Shyvana, and"

As Cid kept speaking of all the people he had met in the institute, Karma found herself smiling. The therapist was a sea of positivity and peace. He was truly happy while speaking of the many people he had met. Even while speaking of Hecarim, Karma could feel sadness about not being able to help him, but nothing like anger.

He enjoyed working with the institute, and he enjoyed the presence of the champions. He even spoke with a lot of warm of knowing Taric was alive. He spoke of Ezreal and how while recently meeting him, he already had a good impression of him.

He spoke of how Garen and he knew each other, he mentioned Jarvan, he mentioned how he suspected Xin Zhao was way older than he looked but he had yet to speak with him. He also mentioned how he wished to speak in better terms with Quinn, and how he felt Fiora had been nice to him recently.

Karma listened with full attention, keeping the details of how much warmth he showed.

She found herself interrupting him.

"You are a nice guy Cid… don't stop being yourself"

At this Cid got red, he felt embarrassed at the way Karma spoke. It was full of kindness, and it had been an honest compliment. Karma giggled at his reaction.

"…thanks, that, that means a lot Karma"

Karma proceeded to speak about her life in Ionia, how things were around, how she wished to achieve peace in her nation, for even while it was peaceful, she wanted to heal the wounds in the others around her.

Ionia had suffered, but some close to her suffered with a pain that could not be healed by magic. Karma found herself in thought before speaking.

"Would you consider… to visit Ionia? I wish you could help someone trust others… is a shame what has been of her as she holds the greatest potential of all"

Cid found himself nodding without giving it much thought.

"If you will have me, I don't mind visiting Ionia"

Karma smiled before nodding.

"Let me tell you a bit of Ionia then"

* * *

Ahri found herself resting on the pillows, her head was with a lot of thoughts. Was she the prince? Or the fox of the story? Was she the one getting closer to the fox? Or was she the fox who would end alone?

She shrugged those thoughts before hearing the knocking on her door.

"Going!"

She knew it wasn't Kong. He would have made the door fall… again.

She found herself surprised at looking at Morgana who was with a tray of small sandwiches. While looking weird, she guessed it was a peace offering. Also she seemed to carry a bag with something in it.

"Greetings, I would like to ask for your help Ahri… may I?"

Ahri nodded moving to let her enter her room.

She placed the sandwiches and the bag close to the vanity before offering one to Ahri.

"Would you like to try it?"

She would have said no. But she remembered how Cid had spoken to her of Morgana cooking. So she would confirm if he truly lacked any tasting buds. As she nodded in approval and eat the small offering. She found herself suddenly eating the rest.

They had been truly good. When she noticed her wild action, she felt like Wukong and apologized at Morgana.

"My apologies! I couldn't stop myself!"

Morgana chuckled before waving it off.

"Do not worry, I find myself delighted you enjoyed them, I was afraid they wouldn't be to your liking"

Ahri relaxed letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she had been worried about ending trapped in a field of dark energy. She would never forget the feeling of being trapped in the jail of dark power while Morgana cursed the floor making lots of damage.

That had been one mess of a gank.

"Thanks Morgana… and what do you want help with?"

Morgana nodded at Ahri before taking out a sketch. Ahri looked at the sketch and found herself smiling in delight.

"Is beautiful! Did you do it?"

Morgana denied before pointing to the bottom.

"No, but it I found it in the office of Cid. I must say, it looks nice. And while I already did the dress, I was wondering if you would be able to do his hair"

Morgana didn't notice when Ahri left the room. She wasn't really sure if Ahri had heard her or if she just left to get Cid. Whatever the case, she started to take the dress out of the bag. She hoped Cid liked dark colors.

* * *

Karma had finished speaking about Ionia to Cid. He smiled at the idea of visiting the place. They had agreed to ask a summoner to teleport him to go to Ionia for a couple of days to visit the friend of Karma. She said she wouldn't tell him who it was or anything of her, that way he would make his own impressions of her friend when he met her.

"Sounds fair to me"

Karma smiled.

"Glad you agree… by chance do you know if Riven will attend the dance?"

Cid smiled before nodding.

"Ahri, Sona and Riven would come to get me, Morgana invited me so hopefully we will go all as a group"

Karma was in thought at his words, noticing his confusion she spoke.

"You don't know how being a guest of a champion works right? You will be presented as the date of Morgana"

Cid laughed before shrugging it off

"Don't worry, Morgana is pretty much my friend, I doubt she had that sort of intentions"

Karma smiled trusting his words.

"You are lucky, is not common for someone who is not a champion to go…. Long ago Nidalee took someone, but the whole deal ended in a mess… the nerve of that summoner"

Before Cid could ask he heard quick knocking on the door. It seemed urgent. He looked at Karma before pointing to the door.

"Go ahead, I think we spoke of what was important already"

As Cid stood up and opened the door. Ahri was smiling while giggling at him. Before he could ask anything she just took him from the arm and rushed off. Karma was surprised at this, and curiosity guided her. She noticed she had no way of reaching Ahri. She focused her power as her Mantra gave her speed.

Cid was in thought already guessing what was happening.

"Ahri… is this related to the dance?"

Ahri only nodded as she got him in her room. He saw Morgana and waved at her with his free arm. She smiled at him before waving back. Karma was behind them the whole time and entered the room before Ahri could close the door. But it seemed that was unneeded for Ahri seemed focused and excited as she sat Cid in her vanity.

"Morgana made you a dress! I didn't know you were going to wear a dress for the dance! You should have told me!"

Cid shrugged.

"In my defense, I didn't know I was going to wear a dress either"

Morgana approached with the dress showing it to Cid.

"I made it when I saw the sketch, I had a bit of help from Elise. She has a knack for tailoring works"

Cid recognized the dress.

"Oh… the one of the sketch Fiora did"

Morgana nodded.

"I saw the sketch, and thought you would enjoy it… if it was a mistake from my part, then I apologize…"

Morgana looked down for a moment. And something in Cid broke at seeing her expression, it was obvious she had placed effort in getting it, after all she only had the night…

Sometimes. Being a good friend was willing to sacrifice anything for those you care.

And for Cid, being a good friend for Morgana was accepting to wear the dress… he wasn't going to wear a suit either way.

"I think is a beautiful dress… and it would be a shame to not use it… so mind helping me get on it?"

Morgana face stopped looking to the ground in shame and looked at Cid with wonder in her eyes. She took to smile before taking his hand.

"Sure, I will help you get in it"

She smiled as she took his hand and Ahri with Karma found themselves smiling at the scene. Karma approached Ahri before whispering.

"He is a nice guy isn't he?"

Ahri nodded.

"The nicest… he wouldn't let her feel sad… and now look at her, I doubt I ever saw her smiling so much…"

Karma nodded.

"It seems he has that gift with people"

A few moments later Morgana came in the company of a therapist wearing a gown in dark colors. Purple and black made it in the intricate design of the dress. Ahri found herself smiling looking at Morgana. Her own dress matching the colors of the gown. Morgana was holding his hand helping him walk as he wasn't used to use such a piece of clothing.

"I must say… I feel a bit ridiculous on this"

Morgana found herself smiling at him.

"You look great… now Ahri is your turn"

Ahri approached with a brush and a big smile.

Karma found herself looking with fondness at the scene.

The therapist wasn't one to like the dress. But he was wearing it to make Morgana smile. He placed the happiness of her first, he didn't care of the ridicule it seemed. The happiness of a friend was more important to him.

As Ahri puffed his hair and made him look like a princess of a fairy tail she brought a mask for him.

"Here you go… maybe you would like to hide your face?"

Cid thanked her and used the small mask that covered his eyes. Karma approached him as Ahri helped Morgana.

"You are truly nice… maybe too much… does she mean so much to you?"

Cid nodded smiling.

"She is nice… she is not as evil as some might think… outside of that exterior, in the inside there is someone kind…"

Karma gave him a light squeeze on his arm.

"Cheer up, I know you will have fun on the dance"

Cid smiled at her.

"Thanks, I only hope to enjoy it with my friends"

* * *

When Sona and Riven came to look for Ahri, Sona found herself red-faced at the masked lady she recognized from her imagination. Riven was wearing a suit, her hair looking as always and Karma found herself enjoying the look of Riven, it fitted her better than any dress if anyone asked for her opinion.

" _Cid! You look great!"_

Cid smiled at her.

"Thanks Sona, you can thank Ahri and Morgana"

The small group was all chatting as they were walking together.

Karma and Riven were in the front of the small group, Karma trying to strike a conversation with Riven who smiled politely and listened to her. Ahri found herself close to Morgana as both spoke of the work they had done. Cid and Sona were speaking in signs to each other.

" _You are taking it rather well. I thought you would look more uncomfortable in the dress"_

Cid simply nodded.

" _It was a gift, and me wearing it cheers up my friend. Plus, you know dark colors suit me"_

Sona found herself smiling with warmth at him.

" _You are too nice. But is because of you being nice that I like you. So don't feel any less manly with a dress. To me the biggest man in the Institute is you"_

Cid found himself smiling at Sona.

" _Thank you Sona… I guess you deserve a special reward"_

Sona was about to ask what reward when she felt a kiss to her cheek. She touched the spot as her face got warm. Cid kept walking and this time they were walking in silence. As the group kept chatting, Sona recovered the capacity to make signs.

" _What happened with the rules of no kisses?"_

Cid smiled signing for her to not say a word.

" _Is a special occasion, right? I mean when will you see me wearing a dress again?"_

Sona smiled before signing at him with a mischievous look.

" _True. I doubt I will ever see you looking so elegant again"_

Cid smiled nodding.

" _Formal clothes don't suit me. So enjoy looking me like this while it lasts"_

Sona found herself smiling before holding his hand and interlacing their fingers. Essentially cutting their way for silent communication.

Cid looked at Sona as if asking what she was doing, and Cid could see the answer in her eyes.

 _Enjoying it while it lasts_

* * *

The room for the Heart seeker dance was a big hall, able to fit over a thousand summoners. And it was perfect to fit the champions who had attended. Galio seemed to be in the front making sure only those with a champion could enter. Cid then took notice of how important the event was regarding invitations, for when he entered he took notice he only saw champions. No summoners in the area. A small reunion one could say.

As the small group walked, Ahri went to find them a table for their small group to sit in. Sona signed at Cid she would help Riven with Karma as she noticed she seemed a bit confused.

As Cid nodded that left Morgana and him. As Morgana came close she linked her arms with his.

"Well then, would you honor me with a dance?"

The middle of the room was open, and one could hear light music, some were actually dancing as others were in the surrounding tables seemingly eating or just in what Cid could judge by their body language as amicable chat.

In the middle he saw a lady in red and white dancing with what looked like a barbarian. Before he could ask Morgana answered.

"Ashe and Tryndamere, Ashe is the one who made this whole event, she likes to dress up for the occasion as you can see… Tryndamere just goes with it"

Cid nodded and simply smiled at her.

Morgana and Cid took to dance in silent agreement, Morgana guiding him as she noticed he didn't knew how to dance in a formal setting. She smiled as she guided him. And some of the surrounding dancers looked at them. Some weren't sure as to who was the partner of Morgana, surprised at their contrasting aspects.

If anything, Cid was used at people staring and speaking things, so he didn't care. Morgana simply smiled at her dancing partner, taking in the simple entertainment that was simply spinning together.

Shyvana had taken to simply stay with Jarvan. Meanwhile Lux was dancing with a stoic Garen who seemed uncomfortable of dancing with his sister. One could see Orianna and Blitzcrank, the later simply making a dance different to Orianna elegant steps of what seemed ballet. Some others had taken to dance, Draven and Sona had seemingly got together to share a dance. This was a fun contrast for Draven seemed to go speaking endlessly and Sona nodding or denying with her head.

At a point Cid noticed two people whose dancing looked closer, like two lovers, and noticed they were vastayas, so he thought that sort of explained why they were so close. Morgana smiled at him. It was nice seeing he had relaxed and got into the rhythm of her steps.

Ahri meanwhile was sitting in the company of Wukong, the latter asking a question that Ahri wondered herself.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am okay Kong… what about you?"

He smiled nodding.

"I got to fool master with my clones, I owe my rival for that victory"

She smiled nodding at him.

"He is nice, isn't he?"

Wukong nodded before taking a thinking pose while he scratched his head.

"Speaking of him, I thought someone would surely invite him, think I can bring him over?"

At this Ahri giggled.

"He is dancing with Morgana"

As Wukong looked at Morgana he had to place both hands over his mouth.

"He….pff…he looks….pfff…. great…pfffff!"

Ahri could only laugh at the reaction of her friend.

"He better looks great, I did his hair, Morgana got the dress"

Wukong nodded and both noticed a different presence sitting near them. They looked at the Marai who took to sit near them.

"Got space for one more?"

They both ended up nodding, Nami was someone nice to have close.

"Of course, enjoying the event?"

Nami nodded.

"I was hoping to dance a bit… but I would need a bit of help"

Wukong nodded before offering himself.

"Though… Ahri wont you be lonely?"

Ahri smiled waving their worries off.

"Go to dance you two, you deserve some fun"

As Ahri looked at the pair going to dance she took to copy Riven and get some food.

* * *

Riven had been in the company of Sona and Karma before the first took to accept to dance with Draven, that left her with Karma. She didn't mind the presence of Karma if anything she was happy of having someone close, she wasn't friends with many of the people, and she didn't feel like dancing either.

So, she was glad of being in the company of Karma. But she seemed really into having their hands together. Not that she minded, she just found it curious, if she didn't know better, she would dare say Karma was trying for them to be close, which didn't made sense as they were friends.

They had taken to sit and simply eat as Karma spoke to her about hoping her to visit Ionia.

"You know, Cid is coming too"

At this her attention shifted from the food to her.

"Really? He didn't tell me about it"

Karma nodded.

"Well is something rather recent, I just invited him and he accepted to go. It will be to help a friend of mine"

Riven smiled before resuming to eat.

"Sounds like him, I bet he would go anywhere to help someone"

Karma nodded and watched as Riven ate. It was sloppy at times, but she could only find it more endearing. She took a napkin to clean Riven face, the gesture made Riven eyes go wide as she saw Karma smile.

"There, all clean"

Riven blushed before nodding.

"Thanks… you didn't have too"

Karma waved it off before eating herself.

"Just wished to do, no worries"

* * *

So far the whole event had gone well. People were sharing tables and sitting in amicable conversation. Few kept dancing, no one was surprised in seeing Rakan and Xayah dancing still, what they were surprised of was the smiling Morgana with her partner. Some with keener eyes noticed who was the one dancing. Ahri, Sona, Wukong, Nami, Riven, Karma and Draven were sharing a table. The last one surprised about the identity of the partner of Morgana.

"No way, you just want to make Draven believe he is a fool"

The whole table denied his idea.

"No, really, the therapist is Morgana dance partner"

As Draven laughed Sona pinched his arm to make him stop.

"Ouch! Okay I won't laugh, but man, he looks to girly, Draven finds it hard to believe"

Before Ahri could explain they all saw Morgana kissing Cid in the cheek. Before anyone could wonder about it Morgana seemingly left as Cid approached their table.

Everyone was about to ask what happened before Cid answered.

"She just said I'm a good dancer for someone who lacks a leg, she went for something to eat…"

Everyone noticed he seemed to be in thought.

"All good Cid?"

He waved them off.

"Yeah, just… thought about something, that's all"

Everyone kept chatting of other things, but a couple of champions knew something was going on. But they would wait. They could wait to know, after all they sort of knew what had him in thought already.

* * *

 **CUT! Well that finish, in my opinion, Cid personality presentation, so next time I will focus on the "Friend" of Karma in Ionia, can you guess who? Also, who is excited about Kai Sa? Hope this chapter was to your liking everyone, I had fun writing this one, must admit I wished to make the other chapter, but this was needed. I honestly need a Beta to give you all more quality.**

 **Till next time! Thanks everyone as always! You are all the best**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Let us start this week in good energy! Did you notice? Tomorrow marks a full year of when I published the first chapter for this story, I feel rather proud of still being here after a year. Well enough of that! Thanks for your comments! And yeah, let us meet Syndra today!**

 **Chapter 21: Therapy over the clouds**

The rest of the dance was in simple and peaceful company. Some took to go away after a while, in the end, few were left in the area. Some wished to enjoy the relaxation without summoners for a while longer.

Some chuckled at Jax and Gragas both drinking while laughing. Graves and Twisted Fate had taken to play a game of cards with no clear winner. Mostly due to both cheating. Lucian had taken to speak with Vayne who was dressed in the colors of the event. No one knew why she had taken to dress for the dance, but no one dared to ask as she had a themed crossbow in her back after all.

On the table of a small group of friends, Sona and Draven were still talking. Or mainly Draven doing all the talking while Sona nodded. Cid found himself smiling noticing both were happy and relaxed according to their body language. So were Riven and Karma, Wukong, Nami, everyone seemed to be relaxing. Morgana had gone to rest.

* * *

Cid remembered the exchange they had while dancing:

"I hope you enjoy this dance Cid"

He nodded as he smiled at her.

"I am enjoying it… thanks for the dress again"

She smiled, the same smile he had come to like seeing. She got closer to him as they danced, they had been dancing always keeping a sort of respectful distance between them, but now Morgana had gotten close to him to whisper something.

Cid had been surprised at the words she whispered in his ear.

"I am glad you like the dress… it looks great on you, make us match"

He felt embarrassment flow over him with the close contact with her. But the embarrassment went away and turned to surprise at her next words.

"I would like to make my intentions clear… I intend to court you".

* * *

Blitzcrank. Cid shuddered a bit at the memory of the results. He did mention it could change from friendship under a change of variables. Had the variables changed between them? He had felt relaxed by looking at Sona and Draven. It seemed they were hitting well with each other, and he had felt that would allow their friendship to keep like that. A close friendship with no romance in it.

But Morgana was different from Sona. Morgana was no patient of his… she wasn't going to therapy with him. They were friends who ate together at night…

His thoughts were interrupted by the poke of someone behind his back. The whole table looked at the proud duelist who had gotten close.

"May I request a dance with the masked lady?"

Everyone was surprised at seeing Fiora smiling. The duelist didn't often smile outside of the battlefield. She looked actually happy, and Cid knew the smile she had was one of mischievousness. He simply smiled as he stood up to take her hand.

"Let us dance then, there is still time, right?"

Fiora nodded with excitement as she took him to dance. When they got into a nice rhythm Fiora was smiling while conversing with him.

"So, I see you decided to use a dress"

He chuckled.

"One could say that yeah"

Fiora laughed as they danced

"Is good to see you got a good taste, who did the design for the dress?"

It was his turn to laugh as he faked to be in thought.

"Oh I doubt you knew the designer name, she is rather unknown"

While they danced and joked. Someone with keen ears had been hearing everything that had been happening. She smiled at noticing how everyone around her seemed to be in good mood and relaxing. She took notice of her friends smiling and relaxing. But she could only feel how something ugly inside of her tried to show her discomfort. But that could wait for therapy.

Right now, that friend needed her support. And she would gladly give it.

"Ahri, I will take Nami to rest, you will be okay?"

Kong, always one to worry about her.

"I will be fine Kong, I will go back with Cid later"

Wukong smiled before nodding.

"Tell my rival I will also try to visit him"

She nodded.

"Will do Kong, make sure Nami gets safely to her room"

Wukong nodded before leaving her. Now the only one of the original group left was her and Cid. Sona had been escorted by Draven. Karma and Riven had gone their separate ways to rest after a while. And now only Cid and she were left. She looked at Fiora approaching again with a tired Cid.

"He is quite the dance partner, though he needs to rest, need help getting him to his office?"

Ahri smiled thankful at Fiora offer but waved her off.

"Don't worry, I will take him there"

Fiora smiled before nodding.

"Good, also, he praised you a lot while we danced, he said you are great at fixing hair"

Ahri found herself beaming at the small praise. She didn't expect Cid to mention it, but even more, she didn't understand why she failed to listen to it, probably her attention had been brought to something else for a moment. Whatever the case, she found herself standing and linking her arm with his.

"Well, time to get you some rest masked lady"

Cid chuckled before trying to keep himself steady.

"I must say, I didn't do much dancing, I was being guided the whole time, but I feel rather tired…"

Ahri smiled fondly at him, she was managing to keep him steady, with her strength and him being so light it wasn't hard. She found herself speaking her thoughts out loud.

"You looked great dancing"

Cid smiled at her.

"Thanks, I bet you would have looked better dancing"

She smiled while simply keeping him close, she noticed how tired he sounded. She wasn't sure if it was to help him balance or simply because she liked his presence. Maybe a bit of the two were her thoughts.

"You can be really charming when you are tired it seems"

The therapist chuckled before looking at the floor.

"And bad at remembering stuff, when I get tired…. I often don't remember how I end in places"

This caught her attention and waited for him to continue.

"I often fall asleep on my desk… but sometimes I find myself in the bed, and I'm not sure of how I move from the desk to the bed…. I don't recall sleepwalking… but whatever… the bed is comfortable you know?"

Ahri smiled nodding. He didn't know then.

"Sometimes… I feel like someone watches me sleep you know? But that's dumb, there is nothing interesting in watching me sleep"

Ahri kept herself relaxed. He was simply speaking everything as he had become tired. And she found this behavior of his extremely fun as if he was unable to keep his thoughts to himself when sleep was trying to get him.

"Did you saw Sona and Draven?"

Cid chuckled before answering, confirming her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, they are for one another… Sona is great at listening, and Draven loves to be the center of attention, they are a good match… so she will lose interest in me soon"

Ahri found herself surprised. He truly wasn't one to lie when he was tired. He never lied, but this was new.

"So, do you think Karma and Riven will hit off too?"

Cid hummed before answering. His head in the clouds.

"Oh, who knows… Karma is interested, but Riven emotions can be hard at times… she is not one to go fully accepting someone all of the sudden… she will have to be patient or she could scare Riven off you know?"

Ahri noticed how he was failing at keeping her pace at walking. She stood for a moment before taking to carrying him.

"You don't need too…."

She smiled before nodding.

"I need too, so rest Cid. I will leave you in your bed"

They had reached the office. And as Ahri simply kicked the door to open it, she noticed then how the fish was curiously looking at her. She winked at the fish who seemingly pointed to the sketches on the desk.

It pointed to one of her. It seemed Cid had been sketching a lot more recently.

"Well, aren't you a smart one?"

Cid noticed she wasn't speaking to him. And simply spoke.

"He doesn't have a name… I would thank you if you offered one"

Ahri looked at the fish before speaking something simple.

"Koi, what do you say?"

The fish simply seemed to move in approval before resuming his swimming in the small tank.

"I think he likes it"

Cid was with his eyes closed while being carried by Ahri, she proceeded to take the path she knew to his bed. After placing him in place she removed the mask from his face so he could rest. A part of her thought on removing the dress, but she thought better of it. He wouldn't mind sleeping in it.

"Thanks… you are great Ahri…."

Ahri found herself smiling at the praise. Even if it came from a rather tired therapist who seemed unable to hold his thoughts in place.

Maybe it would be to abuse his trust. But she wanted to know something.

"Do you love Sona?"

Cid seemed to be silent for an eternity to her, but it had been some seconds.

"I like her… but a therapist can't date its patients…"

She didn't relent. A part of her wanted him to rest, but this was a rare opportunity and she wanted to make the best of it.

"What happened with Morgana?"

He seemed to take longer to answer than last time but still spoke albeit tiredly.

"She…wants to court me…. Don't know why… I am a simple therapist…"

Ahri tensed a bit at the words, but another part of her was surprised at the sadness in his voice.

"Do you feel so undeserving of love?"

Cid seemed to have fallen asleep as he didn't answer that time. And as she made her way out she heard the soft word being spoken, had there been another sound she would have missed it.

"Yes..."

Her heart clenched. She hadn't made the right questions before, and it seemed the only good question she had made was the one with the saddest of answers… hopefully, he wouldn't remember any of the questions in the morning.

* * *

The morning for Cid was messy. He had to get out of the dress and had let the water tame his hair. But he felt that something had changed. What, he didn't know, but something had changed. The last thing he remembered was Ahri offering to take him to his office.

As he dressed for the day after getting himself clean he remembered the offer Karma had made him. He thought he could use a bit of time out of the Institute. Something told him it was a good time to get out.

As he opened the door he found himself with Ahri about to knock on the door.

"Oh, good morning Cid, I was hoping to know if you wanted to have breakfast together"

He was about to say yes when he thought something else.

"Can you tell me where to find Karma?"

Ahri was surprised at the question but nodded, she took his hand guiding him, she could notice he was still tired from the way he walked slower than usual. His glasses couldn't hide the thoughts in his eyes.

"Cid. What's going on?"

He yawned before speaking.

"Karma told me that maybe I could help a friend of her on Ionia, so I thought I could use the trip, so why not go right now?"

Ahri perked up at this. Maybe she could use the chance to show him her favorite places on Ionia.

"That's kind from your part, do you mind if I go with you?"

Cid shrugged seeing no harm in it.

"Sure, just tell Karma first"

When the group met with Karma she had been about to get breakfast, but she threw that idea out when she heard him ask if they could go to Ionia. Karma nodded and told them to wait as she brought a summoner she knew well.

Karma didn't take long in coming back with both Riven and the summoner with her. It didn't take long either for them to be teleported to the Placidium. And it didn't take long for Riven to help Cid with nausea.

"I know, teleporting can feel horrible, that's pretty much the reason the process is slower now"

Cid got his body back in order before speaking.

"You mean that was faster?! How could someone hold their insides with that?"

The three champions shrugged before Karma took to guide them. As they were all sitting in a room with food and tea Karma took to speak to Cid.

"My friend…. Is not really my friend Cid, in fact, you won't be able to find her by traditional means"

This brought the attention of Cid. What could she mean?

"Syndra is up in the sky, she has a flying fortress that keeps levitating through the use of her power"

Cid knew champions were incredible. But raising a whole fortress was something else.

"So… how you want to get me flying?"

Ahri and Riven were surprised at how Karma wanted to help Syndra. Syndra was one of the few champions who never stayed in the Insitute, she went for matches, and as soon as they were over she would go back to her fortress. No one was dumb enough to try to approach the Dark Sovereign. She wasn't the friendly type.

Some had approached her before. Mainly speaking Zed had spoken with her. But even then Syndra didn't show much friendliness.

As if their thoughts summoned him, a small circle of shadows appeared on the floor and Zed came from it. Riven and Ahri were about to attack before Karma spoke.

"He will be taking you there"

The other two were surprised. Cid simply was amazed.

"You are a ninja right?"

Zed seemingly shrugged before answering.

"Take a guess"

Cid found himself smiling.

"Impressive, I would never have thought someone could come out of the shadows like that"

Zed seemed to smile inside at the praise of his ability.

"Appreciate the compliment, but we don't have much time, Syndra castle will keep moving and I would prefer to get this done fast"

Before anyone could say anything, Zed took Cid from his shirt and threw him in the portal of shadows, as Zed entered afterward the portal close, leaving a gasping Riven and an angry Ahri.

"What?! He just went there alone?!"

Karma tried to reassure her friends.

"Don't worry, Zed has no ill intentions, if anything he wants to help Syndra too"

Riven was still grasping the situation.

"But… only Zed could reach the fortress, how can Cid come back if things go wrong?"

For a moment. Ahri anger reached the sky before she went outside to scream her frustration as Karma simply stayed silent.

"I trust Zed will keep him safe…"

Riven sighed before looking at her tea.

"He is good at staying alive… hopefully things will go well…"

* * *

Needless to say, Syndra hated those she deemed weaker. She hated weakness, power belonged to those who could wield it. And she also hated intruders. She hated weak intruders the most. And she hated them, even more, when they were destroying her fortress.

"Stop moving!"

When the portal opened Zed hadn't been able to keep it in the same place as before as the light had moved and so the shadows were not in the same place. This movement changed the location of the portal, meaning they were in the fortress, but not in the place Zed had hoped for. Instead, they had appeared right in front of a walking Syndra.

She never walked, she was always floating while showing off her power, but this time that she seemed to be relaxing in her fortress, not only did they interrupt her. But they had made her fall by accidentally tripping her. And she was angry.

The orbs didn't take long to materialize, the therapist had been able to jump away from the first orb. Zed had tried to move him away but ended up being pushed out of the area by a barrage of orbs. Zed tried to compose himself looking as Syndra attention was on another target.

Syndra was angry. And as her anger took away the ability to think she ended up doing something she didn't want to do, but her power lacked control at that moment.

When the sickening crunch of the left leg of the intruder was heard. Syndra anger went away in exchange by surprise at the figure of the intruder whose left leg was destroyed.

Cid expected many things of this visit. But not losing the newest leg. Not like that. The leg had made a horrible noise after being destroyed with the powerful orb that materialized in the proximity, he was glad it had been the prosthetic leg and not any other part of his body. Now he couldn't walk. But it seemed the sound it had done had paralyzed Syndra.

Zed was surprised too. He had never seen Syndra do something like that. It seemed the only one who wasn't paralyzed, was Cid as he spoke.

"Well… that happened… mind… helping me stand?"

Syndra was trying to speak as Zed moved faster and helped the therapist.

"Thanks, now… I will not make you responsible for my leg… but I would like something in exchange. I want to chat with you"

Syndra was in shock at seeing how calm the man without a leg spoke. Was he not in pain?

Zed was in a similar state of thought until he heard the distinct sounds of metal.

"Man, this thing was great… know what, forget standing up, let us all seat together shall we?"

As Cid took to sit on the floor with one leg in the front and the other destroyed. Zed simply sat with his legs crossed, still at the ready to fight back if Syndra did anything.

Syndra fell unceremoniously on the floor pointing at the leg.

"Is… is it…"

Cid guessed what she was thinking.

"Is a prosthetic leg, I lost my real leg on a battlefield long ago. But we are not here about me, we are here about your lack of control"

Syndra anger flared before the man in front of her pointed at her.

"That lack of control just now! Don't go getting angry, if anyone has the right to feel angry here is me and you don't see me lashing out do you?"

Syndra stayed angry before sighing.

"Who are you… why are you here?"

Cid smiled before answering.

"That's better, conversation works great. I am a therapist for the Institute, the name is Cid. No last name, just Cid. And I was brought here by Zed. Karma told me you needed help so I came here"

Syndra anger turned to confusion.

"Karma? Elder Karma?"

Cid was in thought before answering.

"She doesn't look that old to me, but yeah, she asked me to see you"

Syndra anger flared and for a moment Zed thought he would have to take the therapist away through a portal fast.

"Why would she want to help me, are you able to cancel my powers? Or will you try to lock them like they did before? That might have worked in the past, but I'm stronger than back then so it will not work I assure you…"

Syndra started to prepare her orbs, and Zed was tense for a moment before the man at his side simply laughed.

"Do I look like someone who can do that? If I could do that, wouldn't I have done it before you destroyed my leg?"

Syndra orbs faded with his laugh and her anger was replaced with confusion again as she saw the therapist of the institute. He didn't seem like he was lying. If anything, she now took on his aspect. Frail, not intimidating in the least, he had eyes that seemed to take on everything around him. But in no way did she felt threatened by his presence.

"I do not understand… if you got no magic nor any ability… why were you ask to help me? Help me with what for starters?"

Cid hummed before speaking.

"Let us start with your superiority complex, or your anger issues, maybe even why you put so much distrust on others, or even better. Tell me how you destroyed my leg"

Syndra found herself with anger. How dare he speak to her like that.

And it came to her. His words made sense.

"I… I focus my power, I can create an orb that destroys its surroundings, that way I destroyed your leg as the orb was where… your knee would have been"

Cid nodded before pointing to the prosthetic leg.

"Would you have enjoyed watching me bleed to death? Because that's pretty much what would have happened with my real leg"

Syndra looked horrified for a moment.

"No! I just wanted you two gone from this place"

Cid noticed her reactions and spoke again.

"Is a good day outside right? What do you say we all go see the sky, surely there is an open place to see it in your fortress right?"

Syndra and Zed were shocked at the easy way he spoke. Syndra nodded before motioning for them to follow. Zed helped the therapist stand. Cid found himself being able to keep balance, but the prosthetic leg wouldn't hold the day. But it would hold enough as to allow him the steps to hopefully reach outside.

"Here… you can see the sky from here"

Zed found himself observing Syndra figure, she looked… relaxed. Totally different from the way she had been before.

He had offered to help Karma with the whole issue of Syndra because he wanted to help her. Syndra brought Zed memories of himself. He wasn't sure if they could be similar outside of their powers casting them away from others. But still, he wasn't sure what had brought the desire to help her came from, but he was glad it seemed this therapist could help…

But it was scary. He was able to pull out something from the people around him. He wasn't a being Zed was fond of having close. Whatever he did, it was able to simply take the truth out. Without even being invasive it seemed. And such an ability would do wonders in order for his order to get secrets and the knowledge to be the ones in charge…

He would have to fake to befriend the therapist… he would learn the secret of his craft.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of the therapist falling on the floor.

"Well… my leg gave out, but I can see the sky from here so it works out"

Syndra watched with curiosity at the therapist who had a smile on his face. He had no leg, he was with his back on the floor, and he had no means of defense. He was exposed in the presence of two powerful champions, and he seemed to not care at all of his own safety…

"Hey, are you okay Syndra?"

She was even more curious, he was asking her if she was okay when he should be worried about himself…

"Yes… I am"

She also found herself unable to avoid speaking. Even Zed seemed to be in slight discomfort with the therapist.

"Good… well, I will be unable to move for a while, so why not tell us a story for example, where are we?"

Syndra found herself speaking of her flying fortress and the treason of her master. How he dared consider her power should be locked. Her power was hers to be free and for her to do whatever she wanted with it.

No one could tame her power, and it didn't need to be tamed, she could easily do whatever she wishes with it.

"Like breaking my prosthetic leg"

At this, she looked guilty for a moment.

"It wasn't my intention to do it…"

Cid chuckled.

"Accidents happen, ask Zed. I bet he didn't want to bring us to your fortress at that exact spot"

Zed nodded. He was silently observing what was happening. He needed to know how the therapist did what he did.

"The point is Syndra. You could have actually finished me off, and it would have been an accident… but that doesn't mean it was okay"

Syndra looked at the floor for a moment. But the laugh of Cid brought her attention.

"Don't get gloomy with me, look at the sky up there, I never thought I would be so close to the clouds, you got this impressive view of the sky for yourself over here, if I had such a view, I would be smiling all the time"

Syndra found herself smiling looking at the sky. Feeling as if she brought her hands up and stretched she could hold the clouds.

"Yeah… the sky is amazing from up here…"

Cid nodded from his position on the floor before speaking again surprising both Zed and Syndra.

"And that's only possible because your power Syndra when you are in control, you can do amazing things. I don't know anyone who ever managed to lift a fortress in the sky, and keep it floating"

Zed and Syndra were shocked at his words, as he kept speaking their surprise only grew.

"Your power is yours only, you do with it whatever you want. No one should tell you how to use it, but there is nothing wrong with being more in control of it, I mean… the world is full of people with powers that are amazing… I know someone who can easily teleport all over, and I know someone who could probably move mountains with her power"

He took a moment to look at the sky before going on.

"But none of them act superior… if anything they are trying to find a purpose… to do something bigger than themselves, to try to find something that makes them feel they are doing well… tell me Syndra, do you feel you are well in your fortress over the sky?"

He looked at her with his eyes full of something that wasn't stern or strict emotions, no, he was asking her with something more akin to an old man speaking with a child.

"Are you telling me your purpose is to stay angry floating in the sky? Is that all that there is in your life?"

Syndra kept quiet. Her body shuddering with emotions. She made orbs surround her as she spoke with a firm tone in her voice.

"Go away from my fortress…now"

As the orbs took speed while surrounding her Cid could only nod as Zed started to make a portal to get them out.

"If you wish to resume this chat. Find me in the institute, or send me a message through Karma or anyone in Ionia, surely you know someone who can send me a message"

As he ended his sentence an orb appeared again close to his prosthetic leg.

"I said go out now… didn't you hear me?"

He nodded, and Zed took him away. It didn't take long to appear back in the Placidium, he tossed the therapist on the floor in the entrance of the Placidium. He didn't want to stay close to him longer, he had much to think about.

Zed was surprised they had managed to get out unscathed. But he was more surprised at how the words of the therapist had made him feel. And they weren't directed at him. So how would Syndra be feeling? How would the target of the words of a man who seemed to carry the wisdom of someone older affect the dark sovereign?

* * *

In the flying fortress, something that hadn't ever happened had taken place. It lost altitude. It had been a short moment, but for a few seconds, the fortress in the sky had lost altitude. It wasn't noticeable by anyone who might be seeing it from afar.

But the point is that it happened. As she screamed in frustration, her fortress had lost altitude. And it was because his words replayed in her head.

" _Is that all that there is in your life?"_

She couldn't avoid screaming her frustration.

"What does he know! He has nothing that makes him special! Nothing! What does he know?! How does he dare speak like that to me?!"

She looked at the ground in frustration. He had dared to act as if he knew her as if he understood how she felt. No one could get her, she wasn't like anyone else. So how could he even try to understand her?

She kept looking in anger at the floor as she heard his voice again.

" _Don't get gloomy with me, look at the sky up there, I never thought I would be so close to the clouds, you got this impressive view of the sky for yourself over here, if I had such a view, I would be smiling all the time"_

She looked at the sky, it was as blue as it had always been. Up here the sky was always peaceful, always a beautiful sky…

A sky that was lonely…

"I hate you…"

She kept speaking those thoughts. Of how she hated the man that had brought bad news to her. The sky had always been blue and peaceful. And now it was the witness of how alone she felt. She could do nothing but stand and look at the sky.

"I hate you Cid…"

How dare he make her look like a child.

* * *

Ahri had been the first to rush to the entrance of the Placidium when the guards mentioned a frail man with glasses on the outside of the Placidium. She took Cid and gave him a tight hug, she had been worried. Karma and Riven had been worried too, but they had been able to have the company of each other to relax. But she had taken to walk around in the garden waiting tiredly of hearing news.

When she took Cid and notice the state of his prosthetic leg she felt anger coursing through her. The next time she faced Zed or Syndra they would have to be careful. She was going to be bringing pain. And even more, she found herself angry at Cid defending Syndra actions.

"You could have died!"

He chuckled as she was carrying him.

"You know, with how much you carry me others would get a wrong idea of our friendship"

She wasn't letting her anger fade. She was frustrated at the lack of self-preservation Cid had.

"She destroyed your leg! She could have killed you if it was the real one!"

He sighed before speaking looking at her in the eyes as she was carrying him.

"It was an accident… she didn't want to kill me, hurt me, yeah, but her intentions were in no way to end my life"

She sighed in frustration, they were in the garden and she placed him on the soft grass, she positioned herself on top of him. Capturing his attention and making sure he wouldn't move. They were going to have a conversation he wanted too or not.

"What would have happened if she killed you? You think Zed would have brought you here?"

He noticed the look in her eyes. And he found himself unable to lie.

"He did throw me in the entrance though, it has to count for something"

Ahri kept looking at him. She was expecting a better answer. And he knew it.

"… I don't know, I fear I do not know Zed that much"

Ahri kept on top of him. She wasn't going to let him go.

"Cid…do you think you dying would help anyone?"

He sighed. He already knew that answer.

"No… it wouldn't help anyone"

She sighed and tried to keep her composure.

"If anything… it would bring a lot of sadness…Riven would be sad, Sona would be sad, Morgana, Zac… you got friends you know? Kong even calls you a rival and looks to see you all the time to challenge you, but is just his way of showing you are his friend…I would be sad"

Cid saw the beginnings of tears forming on her face.

"Ahri…"

"Cid!"

Riven and Karma came looking for him in the garden, they had seen the position Ahri was but didn't ask her anything as she stood up and helped him to stand.

"I am so sorry Cid… I didn't expect Syndra to hurt you… is all my fault"

Cid waved them off before speaking.

"Is no one faults but mine Karma, I should have been more careful… but if it makes you feel better, you can make it up to me by getting me a crutch and getting us some food"

Karma smiled before nodding and going to get him a crutch. As he took to support himself with Ahri, Riven spoke.

"How was she?"

Cid sighed.

"Angry, she carries a lot of anger with her, and a superiority complex was born from her anger and her views on others. She surely destroyed the spot where I was after Zed took me out"

Riven nodded.

"You are always getting into danger, aren't you?"

Cid sighed as Ahri grip got tighter on him.

"Someone needs to help… even if I fail at first, I have to keep it up"

Riven sighed before giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. She smiled but her face was serious.

"You are a good therapist Cid. But some people don't like help, make them feel weak… so give time to those people… you know not everyone can be helped"

Cid sighed as Ahri spoke.

"She is right, some don't like help, and will keep refusing it, chances are some might even come to hate you for even offering to help… let this case rest"

As Karma came and offered a crutch, Ahri released him albeit slowly. Riven took notice of this and was about to question Ahri on it before Karma spoke.

"Well, is only fair I invite you to a special place to eat, you will see some traditional dishes of Ionia"

Cid smiled at the promise of food.

"Lead the way! I could really use a good meal"

Karma smiled leading the way, Cid walked fast behind, Ahri and Riven noticed the easiness in which he moved with the crutch. He was used to it…

Cid was in thought while walking behind Karma.

He couldn't just make someone change. Sometimes making them see the truth of what they were doing was hard. But Cid couldn't just give up. He knew the look on Syndra. Loneliness. She had the sky around her, and no one to share it with… what was the use of having endless power if it ended up alienating you from everyone else...

Syndra was powerful. And in the intentions to keep her power in check, they had ended up making her feel different, and a bad different. She ended up alienating from others, superiority and anger had made her someone prone to loss of control. She was probably more dangerous to herself in such state that she couldn't keep control of her power.

Cid didn't like the idea of a fortress falling over a small town…

Or the idea of a small town being raised from the land only to be thrown…

Too much power… in the hands of someone who lacked control.

It spelled disaster.

He could only hope Syndra would find balance in herself.

* * *

Riven was in thought as they made their way to the place Karma had pointed. She wanted to ask Ahri about the position they found her in the garden. She didn't know how to ask.

Ahri who was more experienced in body language and emotions could clearly see what Riven was thinking, she approached her before speaking.

"I was worried about him"

Riven thoughts and plans were interrupted as Ahri spoke.

"Oh… is just, it seemed you were going to do something to him"

Ahri chuckled.

"Like what? Scratch his face?"

Riven shrugged.

"I thought kissing him"

Ahri steps halted right there as Riven kept walking. Riven kept on walking when Ahri got close to her.

"Why would you get that idea?"

Her face was red as Riven spoke again.

"I read it in a book, the guy kissed the girl after making sure she was safe. You two ended up making me remember it"

A part of Ahri was happy that Riven education was going great, another was worried what sort of books she was reading.

"Who recommended you such a book?"

Riven smiled before speaking.

"Sona recommended me a lot of books last time we spoke, I been reading them, though really slowly I must admit"

Sona taste for literature was one for romances and fantasy it seemed.

"I see… well I hope you enjoy them"

Riven smiled before nodding.

"So far they are nice, though I think is weird"

Ahri looked with curiosity.

"What is weird then?"

Riven hummed before answering.

"They both like each other, but no one says it, I think is… dumb, why hide their feelings?"

Ahri was in thought before nodding.

"Why indeed…"

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **I will be trying a small experiment this week, releasing daily chapters of 6k words. Is a small experiment for myself, hopefully, a successful one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We will meet again tomorrow in chapter 22!**

 **Also, thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I promise we will get some Kai Sa, just not right now sadly I fear. Maybe a couple of chapters if all moves as I want.**

 **Chapter 22: The meaning of balance.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo! Let us keep going, shall we? I apologize for the lack of updates, got sick for a while, but I am back!**

 **Chapter 22: The meaning of balance.**

"Welcome to the best place I can offer you all, is rather private too"

Karma spoke smiling as she motioned them to what actually looked like a small house. As they entered Cid took notice of the girl in the middle of the place, the girl wore her long hair in a ponytail, she had a knife in her hand and her blue jacket in the style of Ionia made it sure to prove she was a local.

The small place had many chairs in front of the girl. There were some tables at the sides, but Cid guessed the plus of the place was having the chef cooking in front of you.

Her stare looked like that of a fighter, and when looking at Karma relaxed.

"Lady Karma, is an honor to have you in my place today"

Karma chuckled before waving her off.

"Is just Karma, no need for formalities Akali, I brought some guests today. I'm sure they will enjoy your cooking"

Akali nodded looking at the known faces of the Institute. Only the man with the crutch was new to her.

"Greetings, please seat where you wish, today is a slow day"

As they all sat in front of her, she kept eyeing once in a while at the man with the crutch. She was curious.

"So Karma, who are your guests?"

Karma motioned them.

"You already know Riven and Ahri, but the most recent addition to my group of friends is Cid. He works as a therapist for the Institute, I can vouch he is good"

Karma smiled remembering his supportive words when they spoke. Akali felt the change on the aura of Karma, seeing her smile openly and considering the truth in her words.

"I see, is a pleasure to meet you Cid"

He smiled back.

"Thanks, the pleasure is mine Akali"

She nodded as she kept preparing something for them. While usually, one would wait for the customers to order, Akali wasn't like most. She would prepare food and simply offer it, she knew the people would always enjoy her dishes.

Plus she was used to knowing perfectly what Karma always ordered, so it wasn't hard to guess she would ask the same for everyone as they were here guests.

"Akali is a great chef, she always knows what I want to eat"

Akali smiled at the praise.

"Thanks, is only a hobby honestly"

Karma waved her off before pointing to the place around her.

"She opened this business a while ago, she is great, whenever she is not being a ninja with Shen and Kennen you can find her here"

She shrugged at the comment.

"Being a ninja for the order of Kinkou is good, but it doesn't honestly offer much entertainment, one needs a hobby to keep balance"

Cid smiled nodding.

"True, everyone got hobbies in here"

Akali eyebrow arched slightly in curiosity at his statement.

"Oh, and do you know those hobbies?"

Cid nodded.

"Karma likes reading, Riven enjoys napping in the library, Ahri loves to relax simply by throwing herself on pillows or playing games, and you like to cook… but I would dare say it mostly falls on the handling of the knife and that you like to feed the cats surrounding your place"

Karma smiled nodding, Riven looked sheepish before admitting she did indeed enjoyed napping on the library, Ahri simply commented the Arcade group all got together to play once in a while.

Akali almost lost the handle of the knife at the mention.

Before she could ask how he knew about the cats he pointed at her sash.

"You got a smiling cat there, plus I saw some cats on the surroundings, they didn't look like simple strays, so I guessed someone feeds them, and I guess by their proximity to the place, that is you right?"

Akali kept focused on cooking, but her focus had wavered.

"I didn't know you were a mind reader"

Cid chuckled before pointing to his glasses.

"All the details are out there, waiting to be placed together, is not reading minds as much as is understanding how things work"

Akali hummed. Relaxing at the mention he didn't read minds.

Ahri chuckled at the small demonstration of the skills of Cid.

"He is good at noticing details, he is a good therapist"

Akali nodded, her focus on finishing the dish.

"I can see why"

Riven looked intently at Akali, or more exactly what she was doing.

"What do you call that?"

Akali presented them with a tray full of thinly cut fish, together with bits of rice.

"We call it sashimi, is something you can get easily on Ionia, but mine is special"

Karma nodded before taking a bit of the fish.

"Akali makes the best sashimi of Ionia, some locals have taken to call this place Sashimi Akali"

For a moment Akali looked angry.

"I can do more than sashimi, but it seems it became too popular"

Everyone nodded after tasting the fish. Ahri was the first to speak.

"Is amazing, I can honestly see why they would come over here a lot"

Akali nodded thanking her for the praise.

"They often come later, this place gets rather packed in the night, well, as long as I am not going on a mission with Shen and Kennen"

Karma nodded before speaking.

"The order focuses heavily on keeping the balance"

Cid found himself nodding before speaking.

"Syndra could surely use some balance in her life"

Riven nodded before taking another mouthful of fish. The mention of Syndra captured the attention of Akali.

"The Dark Sovereign? Are you familiar with her?"

Cid nodded pointing at the crutch resting at his side.

"She is the reason I need a crutch, though she didn't mean to destroy my prosthetic leg"

Akali found that hard to believe but nodded.

"I see… how did you reach the flying fortress?"

Akali looked at Karma waiting for an answer but Cid spoke first.

"I got teleported there, you know a summoner did us the favor"

Akali sighed.

"I find it noble from your part to lie to keep Karma out of this. But I know no one can be teleported to see Syndra… you asked Zed didn't you?"

She pointed the question at Karma who focused on her food.

"She didn't mean to cause any problems Akali… please don't look at her like that"

Akali focused her eyes on the therapist before sighing.

"You know nothing about Zed… if you knew, you would be angry"

Cid shrugged at the statement waving it off.

"I doubt it, is hard to get me angry"

Akali seemed in thought before speaking to him, hoping to try his so-called big patience.

"So you wouldn't get angry if I pointed your girlish looks?"

Cid nodded.

"Not at all, but I would be thankful if you told me how to do the ponytail you are wearing, is fitting for a princess"

Riven and Ahri giggled at this and as Akali looked at the therapist with a threat on her tongue she noticed his stare.

He had played her, he knew what she had tried to do.

"Don't go around playing that game Akali, especially against someone who has more experience in it"

Before she could say anything, Cid pointed to his hair.

"You think I haven't heard every possible comment? I even wore a dress to a dance, albeit that was recently"

Akali was about to ask why before Ahri spoke.

"He looked great in it though, he was the masked lady of the dance, didn't you saw him?"

Akali waved it off.

"I didn't attend the Heart seeker dance, shame, I find myself curious about you in a dress"

Before he could speak Riven took the word.

"He looks good, honestly he should wear them more often"

Cid chuckled.

"Don't count on it, but thanks for the compliments you two"

Ahri and Riven nodded as they kept eating. Cid looked at his leg. Or what was left of it.

"Think Viktor will make me a new one?"

Akali was surprised at the mention of the Herald.

"Sure, he seems to like you, I mean I never saw him chatting with someone so much"

Akali voiced her thoughts.

"Are you friends with the Herald?"

Cid stopped eating to answer her.

"I guess, he is a really nice guy when you get to chat with him… different sure, but he is honestly nice, he has good intentions, need to find another way to show them. But he is really nice when you take the time to know him"

Akali was surprised.

"How many of the champions do you know?"

She found herself looking at him with curiosity as he mentioned the many champions he had met. Akali was getting surprised with each name, mostly because some of those were conflicting between each other, she never guessed someone would take the time, or have the patience to hear the stories of so many different beings.

"You are…"

Karma giggled already expecting the answer.

"Weird…"

Cid nodded.

"Weirdest out there, unless someone else wishes to fight for the title, in which case I would gladly give it away"

Akali ended up smiling as she cleaned her knife.

"You are interesting, I think Shen would benefit from hearing your story"

Cid nodded before remembering.

"We have met, though it was mostly us crossing paths for a moment, big ninja dude right?"

Akali chuckled at the description of the leader of the order.

"Yeah, often looking rather intimidating"

Cid nodded.

"Yeah, crossed paths when I was taking care of Taliyah for Yasuo, seems like a good guy, if a bit too serious"

Akali sighed. If only he knew.

"You can say it again"

As the sashimi got destroyed by the appetites of everyone Akali offered them something to drink.

Akali recommended them an alcoholic drink of Ionia to celebrate, Cid had to deny the offer and asked for water instead.

"I been leaving alcohol for long now, don't think my body could handle it"

Akali nodded. Ahri did accept the offer and Riven too. Karma like Cid preferred water.

By the end of the nice meal, Karma was walking in the company of Riven who seemed had a high tolerance for alcohol. Cid was walking with them, but his crutch had been replaced by a smiling Ahri whose cheeks were red. It seemed she was a light weight for alcohol.

"That was great! We should visit Akali again!"

Cid found himself nodding at her words before pointing to the Placidium.

"Mind telling me where she will be sleeping? I doubt she will be able to walk for long"

Karma nodded before pointing to a guard.

"Just tell him to direct you to the guest rooms, he will take you to one and you can leave Ahri there"

Cid nodded as Karma approached Riven.

"Enjoying Ionia so far?"

Riven nodded.

"Is peaceful, I like visiting Ionia, especially with my friends"

Karma smiled before pointing to the gardens.

"Would you like to walk with me in the garden?"

Riven smiled while nodding.

"I was curious of them, so I would enjoy it very much"

The pair proceeded to walk to the garden. Not knowing someone was having a hard time dealing with someone who had been affected by alcohol.

* * *

"Come on! Sleep with me!"

Cid had troubles getting out of the room because of some peculiar reasons.

When the guard had pointed him to the guest rooms and proceeded to take Ahri, the champion had taken to push him to the floor while taking his crutch away. Without his crutch he was unable of walking and moving back to the outside.

"Ahri, please move…"

The second reason, was that Ahri was over him acting like a wall to stop him from standing.

"No! Sleep here!"

He sighed before trying and failing to move her.

"Come on Ahri, just move and let me go"

Ahri changed positions, and Cid thought that for a moment he was free, but as he was trying to stand a tackle from behind ended up making him fall. His fall was cushioned by the body of Ahri and her tails that were in a possessive move enveloping him.

"No! You are going to stay with me tonight!"

Cid sighed simply letting her hug him. Offering resistance would only make her hug him tighter.

"Okay, for starters is not so late as for going to sleep"

Ahri seemed to sigh as her hold on him didn't relent.

"So? Take a nap here then"

Cid felt this side of Ahri was hard to deal with. Alcohol often had that effect on people. He would find himself spilling every thought in his head, and that was a dangerous thing…

"Come on Ahri, is not proper, just let me go"

Cid tried to move but, in the end, it proved futile. Ahri had taken to stay silent while hugging him. He sighed as his last intent on escaping failed. So, he just took to let himself rest, hopefully fooling her he was falling asleep.

A poke in his cheek was the measure to see his tiredness.

"You are sleeping?"

Cid closed his eyes hoping to fool her. If anything, he only felt the soft hands of Ahri taking his glasses away. Now he wouldn't be even able to see even if she released him, it seemed the plan had backfired.

Ahri hug seemed to get tighter as she placed the glasses elsewhere.

"You feel like sleeping?"

Cid kept quiet, faking as if he was asleep when suddenly he felt Ahri cheek clashing with his, it was obvious she wasn't believing him.

"Why do you worry about Syndra?"

Now he was sure she wasn't falling for his trick.

"I think she has the ability to do incredible things, and I think she will be wasting her life with all the anger she carries… she will end up like him…"

Ahri felt the sadness radiating from him.

"You… you have seen this before?"

Cid sighed, memories of the recently born therapist in his mind.

"People say…we don't know everything… and is true. We believe we do, but we don't… I thought I knew everything… and I paid the price of that, of believing I knew what I was doing"

* * *

"I feel dumb…. what's the use of this?"

Cid removed his glasses as he tried to clean them.

"You need a job, we got to find something you are good at…"

The young man in front of him looked at the mess of a painting in front of him.

"How is trying to paint a job?"

Cid shrugged.

"Some people pay a good money for their portraits, why not learn to sketch?"

The young man shrugged.

"This is stupid, you don't even know how to sketch Cid"

Cid smiled.

"Then let us learn together"

The young man looked at the mess of the painting.

"Will it be less messy than painting?"

Cid chuckled. Taking the painting away to a side.

"It will be less messy, sketching will leave your hand looking black in the bottom though"

The one in the office pointed to the mess on the floor.

"Definitely less messy than this"

Cid smiled.

"Cheer up Sawyer, we will manage it, you will get a job you will see"

* * *

"Sawyer… was one of my first patients, he had anger issues, but he also carried an immense sadness with him… I noticed he had a talent for sketching, painting… he was a mess, but his sketches were amazing, you could almost say they were alive…"

Ahri already knew how the story would end by how he looked.

"So, what happened?"

Cid sighed.

"Anger… hate… sadness, and a loneliness in his spirit I just couldn't remove…Sawyer let those guide his life… he started to lose sight of what was important… his sketches were the story of his thoughts, his life… a life that was full of anger… and loneliness…"

Cid kept quiet and Ahri tightened the hug to get him speaking.

"In the end, I found out someone killed him over a petty bar fight"

Cid felt tears beginning to form, but he kept as composed as he could. The past was the past. No use feeling down by it. It had already passed.

"I told him that his temper was a problem… he said I wasn't helping with his problem"

Ahri just kept the hug going as she relaxed her grip. She felt he needed the hug. And maybe just maybe… he needed to let it out.

Cid didn't know what it was. But he just let himself in the hug and sighed. As he positioned himself to fall on the floor.

"Consequences be damned… I will take you on that nap… hope you are happy"

Ahri giggled as she let Cid position himself. Once he positioned himself she noticed how fast he fell asleep. This time for real as his breathing made his chest move in an even rhythm. Keeping her eyes on the movement made her feel tired as she let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Riven and Karma took to sit in a bench on the garden. Riven had been curious about them, but Karma mentioned to her they had been added as some people didn't felt like meditating, they mainly came to relax in the garden. Karma kept herself smiling at being sharing time with Riven. The latter being in thought. Karma took notice and decided to ask.

"What's on your mind Riven?"

She seemed to be about to speak, she looked unsure, yet resolution made it in her face before speaking.

"Do you think… Syndra would have really tried to hurt Cid?"

Karma sighed looking at the sky.

"I fear… I do not know. Cid could be the greatest liar for all I know... but I doubt he would defend her if she really tried to hurt him… you got worried?"

Riven nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't need to lose his other leg…"

Karma sighed.

"You are really worried, aren't you?"

Riven let her gaze go to the sky and speak her thoughts.

"I feel he is exposing himself to danger more than needed… as if he was in a race to get in problems"

Karma just spoke what she thought about it.

"At times, is simply a matter of hoping that things go for the best you know?"

Riven sighed at Karma words but nodded.

"You used to be the one helping others in the Institute right?"

Karma nodded. Memories of many asking her questions came to mind and she sighed.

The Institute thought it would be good for the Enlightened one to answer the questions of many with doubts, but Karma was no therapist nor one to be able to understand the full innards of the mind of others. Lee Sin, the Blind Monk was the same, he was often asked to help others. But just like Karma they weren't fitted to answer the minds of others.

They were in control of their own minds and as such it was hard to project the same in the minds of others. Each mind was a world of its own, it wasn't easy to go diving in them and try to understand what happened to them.

That was part of the reason Karma was surprised when she heard about a therapist in the Institute she was surprised. But by knowing him she became even more surprised. He was able to move through the field of the mind with an ease that surprised her. But she understood why Riven was worried. A therapist subjected itself to many problems, many stories, in a way, a therapist was but a keeper of memories, and was the one who offered advice while taking into account the one they spoke with.

Always have an answer, always offer advice. Always be kind.

Karma had respect for those who offered their advice and helped others by mere kindness. She noticed by Cid actions. He never charged anyone for therapy…

Why?

"Yeah… Riven, did Cid ever charged you for therapy?"

Riven seemed to be in thought before denying with a wave of her head.

"No… he did mention the Institute paid him, but I never have seen him receive payment"

Karma nodded.

"I see… he is too kind then. Maybe too much for his own good"

Karma observed at the starry sky that had taken place over them. She saw some clouds moving around. Seemingly sailing in the sky…. Like a certain flying fortress…

"I hope Cid can help Syndra…"

Riven nodded.

"Think she feels lonely up there?"

Karma smiled at the honest worry of Riven. Worrying about someone she didn't know aside of having fought against in the Institute.

"Maybe… as far as I know Syndra is always alone up there… she keeps the fortress flying with her powers. And is really hard to reach. Zed can reach any place in the shadows, but sadly Shen and the rest of the order have it hard"

Riven noticed the way she said "the rest"

"What happened to the order?"

Karma sighed before explaining.

The militarization of the arts of Ionia through Zed. How Shen father had exiled Zed when he got the power of the shadows, how Zed would end up killing Shen father without much more knowledge on it. No one knew what happened. But Shen fought to save the few members of the order who hadn't been killed by the group of Zed.

How pretty much the only left in the order willing to keep fighting were Shen, Akali and Kennen.

"Balance has been pretty much broken in Ionia… but I will not let it go to waste… too many have fought to keep the order of Ionia, and I will keep fighting for it"

Riven noticed the determination in the eyes of Karma and could only smile and nod with her.

"I will help if you need another sword"

Karma smiled at the honesty of those words.

Riven truly was a friend already.

"Thank you Riven. I will have it in mind… shall we go to rest? Is getting a bit late"

Riven nodded. As each made their way to their own quarters for sleeping, Riven found the small surprise of Ahri sleeping near a relaxed Cid in the floor. She smiled looking at her friends. She took to rest on the floor near Ahri. She could feel the heat emanating from her tails as she was near. She smiled at herself with the small scene she found herself in.

Her friends were sleeping beside her. It was the first time she was sleeping in the company of others who were not soldiers. It was the first time she was sleeping with her friends beside her.

Still she was wondering before sleeping, that she thought Cid would sleep in a different room.

Not like she cared of sharing a room with Ahri and Cid. She trusted them.

Blissful sleep took her soon relaxing in the atmosphere created by the soft sounds of the breathing of her companions.

* * *

Karma was in thought, rather than just sleeping she took to meditate to order her thoughts.

Syndra had actually hurt the therapist… yet she didn't as she only took his prosthetic leg. Cid had been stubborn on his defense of Syndra explaining she didn't do it to hurt him. And the worst part was she believed his words. Syndra had simply been exposed to a rather hard approach. She was often the one in charge, the one who no one could touch, the Dark Sovereign.

And suddenly this therapist comes to her and tells her something she is not fond of. Proving his point and making her angrier to the point of trying to hurt him.

But that was the worrisome part. Syndra was unapproachable and trying to speak with her would probably need to be in the Institute.

She thought that maybe she would try to hunt down Cid. But that was a foolish idea. After all, she never left the fortress. Why would she even try it now?

Finishing her meditation, she just let herself fall asleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

Syndra was wearing a robe over casual Ionian clothing, she would look just like anyone else, still the robe was needed to hide her hair and face from anyone who might possibly recognize her. She let her orbs disperse. She needed to play her cards well in order to reach the therapist. She knew where he was.

If Karma had asked for his help. He would be on the Placidium. So she would only need to wait to find him.

Descending to the surrounding area of the Placidium had been easy. She just let herself softly fall from her fortress to the outsides of the city, the orbs around her working to keep her safely floating. When she reached the floor she knew it wouldn't take long for the morning to come. She would just wait outside of the Placidium. She simply took to walk to the city as anyone else who might wander in the morning.

It was a simple plan.

And it was surprising to see how well it seemed to work when she looked at a figure walking out of the Placidium with a crutch. Waving at a guard he would be fine. She could hear his voice through the silent morning.

"Don't worry, I will be fine really, I will be walking closely so if Karma or the others look for me I shouldn't be far"

The guard nodded and went back to place. Syndra saw the figure of the therapist walking with the crutch and couldn't avoid feeling a pang of guilt knowing he was using the crutch because she destroyed his leg…

"He shouldn't have entered my fortress in the first place"

She started to walk near him. Silently, and while she was no ninja, she could be silent if she wished to be. When she was at arm's length of him, he spoke.

"I got nothing of value with me, so I would dare say I'm someone who has no worth on being mugged"

Syndra stayed silent. She didn't expect that. But at least he didn't know who she was. He made a turn to look at her. And suddenly she noticed the surprise in his eyes.

"Syndra?"

This time it was her turn to be surprised. But before he could do anything she ended up knocking him out cold with an orb she had summoned behind him. It had been a simple blow. Not much damage, but strong enough to knock him out.

She took him with her power. Noticing how light he was. She had little trouble lifting anything with her power. But she always had a good sense on weighing things, and she took notice of how light he was.

Was he sick?

She didn't had the time to wonder, she needed to take the trip back to the outside of the city, surrounded by the trees of Ionia. As she walked in front, the orb carried the trapped therapist behind her.

The trip was silent. And even though she could sense the therapist had gotten awake he didn't seemed to do any sound. This was starting to make her feel uncomfortable and forced her to speak.

"Is my back that interesting?"

She could her the soft chuckle of the therapist.

"Just a bit. I mean the robe doesn't let me see much, but I can say you are in good health"

She shrugged before speaking. Never looking behind at the therapist direction.

"You speak too relaxed for someone who is trapped…"

Cid smiled before nodding.

"Indeed. But is not like getting in panic will help. I can't even try to outrun you, nor can I fight you. My best bet is to keep calm, an opportunity will appear itself"

Syndra sighed before turning to look at him.

"Are you not even afraid? Do you know what I got planned for you?"

Cid shrugged at her.

"What are you going to do Syndra? Kill me? Destroy my other leg?"

She seemed to be in thought and Cid interrupted her thoughts.

"Out of getting me out of the Placidium. You didn't think so far ahead did you?"

This seemed to anger Syndra, but before she could speak the palm of the therapist stopped her.

"Don't. We both know you are angry, but as I said, the only thing I can do is keep calm… so why not speak right here?"

Syndra looked at her surroundings. They were already far from the city. They were already too far for Karma to find him. So why not?

She released him from the orb making him unceremoniously fall to the floor. She smirked expecting him to get angry. If anything, he seemed to look around.

"You didn't take my crutch?"

The question took her by surprise before she found herself denying with her head.

"Oh well, guess I'm staying on the floor. I don't have practice to stand with only one leg"

Syndra found herself surprised before simply nodding. She wasn't used to someone… taking things so lightly. She was in control of the whole situation.

Syndra didn't know it, but she wasn't the one in control. Cid had managed for her to drop him. To not take him to the fortress no one could reach but Zed. So far he was safer on the land without being able to walk that up in the fortress no one could access. So far he was managing to move things his way. But still… he had a job to do.

"Let us resume from where we left our conversation yesterday... don't you think staying up in the sky alone in a fortress got to be the biggest tantrum ever?"

Syndra was angry. And she was about to speak when Cid said.

"I can't understand what you went through. I'm not you Syndra. I'm a simple therapist, so explain me… what is so good of that fortress?"

She stayed silent.

What was so good of the fortress?

"…the view is nice…"

Cid smiled at her while nodding.

"Indeed, the view is nice. You get a lot of peace up there. But what else is good?"

Silence seemed to reign before she spoke again. This time showing clear signs of being uncomfortable as she took to grasp her elbow. Something similar to the gesture Riven did when uncomfortable.

"… no one can tell me what to do…"

Cid smiled but spoke the obvious.

"Isn't that something children say when angry?"

Syndra this time didn't get angry. But rather looked sad.

"It is… but I don't trust them. If I'm here, they will try to seal my power, to stop them from growing…"

Cid nodded at her before pointing to the sky.

"They say the sky is the limit. But I think you actually got no limits… so why not learn to have more control?"

Syndra looked at Cid. This time with nothing close to anger, but rather the honesty one can see in someone who wants advice.

"How can I control them? How am I supposed to learn control? By making myself weaker so they do not fear me?"

Cid smiled. He denied with his head.

"Practice. Simple as that, just keep practicing, practice somewhere no one gets hurt"

Syndra was curious before Cid pointed to the sky again.

"You stay up there so no one tells you what to do. But did you ever consider you could simply practice up there? No one would get hurt…. Maybe a bird, but you get the point"

She looked at the sky. Thinking before she heard him speak again.

"I meant what I said last time… staying angry your whole life will do nothing for you. Let that wish for revenge go away…."

Cid looked straight into her eyes.

And Syndra felt that even through those glasses. Deep in his eyes lied an incredible pain and sadness… a feeling of impotence.

"If you let those feelings hold your life… you will never find balance… but more than that… you will never be happy… the saddest of things Syndra, is knowing a life is lost in pathetic feelings such as anger and revenge… no one wins…"

The memory of past cases had made his way into his heart again. He felt betrayed as a tear got out of his eye. Syndra let out a small gasp seeing the tear roll in his face.

"Don't lose your life in something stupid as a tantrum… you are too amazing as to let your life burn in that way"

Syndra looked at him.

She never met anyone who was sad at her situation. Not in a demeaning way, but rather was actually worried… the way grandparents and fathers worry for their grandsons and children… the way family worries about the others…

Why was he so sad for her?

"I..."

She never got to finish the phrase, as she was speaking instincts took over as she used her power to push a knife that had been flying at her.

"Don't dare hurt him Dark Sovereign"

Syndra looked at Akali who had gotten out of the shadows of a tree. She looked different, dressed as a cook rather than the usual green ninja uniform she wore.

"Akali… I wasn't going to hurt him"

Syndra tensed as she saw Akali getting a knife seemingly out of thin air. Before she could try to attack the therapist spoke.

"Akali. Is okay, I would like if you could leave me alone with Syndra. We are still chatting"

Akali looked surprised at the figure of the therapist who had asked her to leave. Was he not afraid? Did he not know of the danger?

"Akali, please, I need a moment with her"

Akali looked at him again, her senses never stopping to focus on Syndra who had yet to summon one of her orbs. She nodded again before taking from her back a crutch.

"I found it on the way to the restaurant… thought something had happened"

Cid smiled as he took the crutch.

"Nothing bad has happened… really"

He smiled at Akali. She took notice of the sadness, but saw no pain in him. With a final nod she started to retreat not before speaking again.

"If something happens to him…"

Syndra raised her hands in mock surrender. Akali knew she didn't need to use her hands to summon those orbs, still she accepted that and left. Staying close if anything were to happen.

Cid used the crutch to raise himself from the floor. This time the silence was broken by Syndra.

"Why do you care about me? You didn't even know me until yesterday"

Cid nodded.

"Indeed. I didn't know anything about you… but you are just like someone who I used to call a friend long ago… and I couldn't help him… but I know I can help you to not end like him"

Syndra was still looking at him. Trying to find a sign he was lying, something that gave her reason to crush him… but she didn't find anything.

"So… you want me to drop down my fortress?"

Cid denied with his head.

"I want you to let that wish for revenge go away. That you can actually get down from that fortress once in a while, walk-in Ionia, visit the festival, do whatever you wish to do… as long as is not killing someone"

Syndra sighed.

"Is not easy to forgive what they did…"

Cid nodded.

"I didn't say you had to do it immediately, take it one day at a time… I think Zed could use your company"

She raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Both of you carry an immense sadness. Zed carries to much anger in him and is because of the anger he has yet to know how sadness is in his spirit… maybe you can make him smile. I mean, there must be a reason why he even offered to take me to you the first time"

Syndra was in thought before nodding.

"So… no need for me to stop using my powers?"

Cid smiled nodding.

"All I'm asking is for you to forget the whole revenge deal, not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but just let it go away, that's all I'm asking"

Syndra was in thought. It seemed too good to be true… but in a way, all he said was to help her. So why not try to trust someone again? It was scary, but at the same time it felt nice knowing someone out there didn't want her to stop using her powers.

Syndra smiled before nodding.

"I will try… at least I can promise you not to hurt Karma"

Cid sighed while smiling.

"That's good enough for me"

Syndra smiled before pointing to the trees.

"Akali is waiting for you over there, I shall get going then"

Cid let out a whistle to make her look back.

"I have yet to have breakfast…. Why not come with us?"

Syndra was in thought. But she politely declined with her head. Cid spoke.

"Too soon?"

Syndra nodded.

"Too soon… I shall take my time… thanks… Cid"

She didn't know why, but to her, Cid seemed like a grandparent who was worried about the children around. This made her smile a bit before turning again. This time leaving without looking back. But as she left, she felt lighter. Something had been left back there, and she wasn't going to get it back.

* * *

Cid walked to the direction Syndra pointed, finding Akali seemingly playing with her knife.

"All set to go, shall we get breakfast with everyone?"

Akali nodded walking at his side. She noticed how he seemed to be in a good mood and spoke a simple question.

"Are you married?"

Cid was surprised for a moment before denying with his head.

"No, single still"

Akali nodded before speaking again.

"Bastard children you got around?"

Cid chuckled denying again.

"No, as far as I know I would need to have relationships for that"

Akali chuckled this time before speaking her thoughts.

"Has someone ever told you that you seem to act like a grandparent at times? Getting worried about children?"

Cid smiled before nodding.

"Jarvan once told me that if I had a beard and shorter hair I could be a grandpa"

Akali chuckled looking at his hair.

"Don't cut your hair… it just fits you having it long…"

Cid smiled.

"Is that a compliment?"

Akali smiled looking at the approaching path to the city.

"It might be"

Cid laughed before walking faster.

"Race you to the Placidium?"

Akali simply laughed at this as she closed her eyes.

"You think you are faster than a ninja therapist?"

She stayed smiling. She could hear the rushing sounds of the crutch and his leg. She just kept smiling counting out loud.

"Four, three, two…. One"

She took to run fast passing the therapist who even with the advantage on distance didn't move faster than the ninja. She simply couldn't be defeated in a race. She turned quick smiling at the therapist who had a determination to not stop running.

Whenever he reached Akali she just went away fast in another burst of speed.

"I will get to the Placidium first!"

Cid laughed after his declaration only to be surprised by the feeling of a tap on his left shoulder. Akali waving at him before vanishing once again.

"Oh! Now that's just showing off!"

He could hear Akali laughing. The ninja was laughing enjoying the fun. When was the last time she had just taken to run around like this?

She remembered Kennen racing her on the temple of the order. Shen would scorn them both, but they were able to notice the small smile under the mask… one day Ionia would be finally in peace. But that didn't mean that she couldn't have some fun… she would need to find Kennen later and get him in a race.

True balance was all about not getting too much into something. Rather enjoy everything and take things as they happened. She stopped over a roof looking at the smiling therapist who was still running as fast as he could with the crutch.

Someone was rather good at keeping balance in himself it seemed. She would have to get him to speak with Shen. As balanced as he could be. Shen needed to let out some thoughts of himself rather than keeping them in a box.

As Akali smiled at the idea of getting her best friend back, she took notice of how Cid was getting close to the Placidium.

"…I can give him this win…. But"

She smiled once again as she rushed with the speed of a trained ninja appearing right in front of Cid. Right in the Placidium.

"I guess I won Cid"

Cid laughed getting his breathing back in place.

"You did, didn't you?"

Akali nodded before they heard soft laughter coming from the entrance. Both looked at the entrance in which Karma was smiling.

"I wonder, how long has it been since you were running around like that"

Akali smiled back.

"Quite long I must say… maybe too long"

Karma smiled looking at Akali, feeling her aura showing happiness, she was relaxing it seemed. She then took to look at Cid.

"You look extremely happy… may I inquire if it had to do with your sleeping arrangements?"

Karma was teasing him, Akali was curious about what she meant. Cid could only smile in embarrassment.

"I was able to help Syndra… that got me all happy"

Karma smirked before speaking again.

"So… it has nothing to do in you sharing quarters with Riven and Ahri?"

Akali was surprised at the revelation, she never thought the therapist was so forward. Hadn't he said he was single?

Cid was red on the face at that. When he woke up in the morning it had been a surprise to see Riven next to him and Ahri. Needless to say, as fast as he could feel his glasses close he left the room with the crutch that was free of the hold of Ahri.

He had rushed out in the morning needing to breath. He hoped nothing had happened as he was asleep. Needless to say, he didn't expect his morning need for walking would end with him finding Syndra.

"No, it has nothing to do with that"

Akali smiled before laughing.

"You are quite forward, who would have thought you moved so fast"

Before Cid could retort her statement, he felt the hug of Ahri whose whiskers were making feel ticklish with the contact to his cheek.

"I can't believe you didn't wake us! You surely had breakfast before us"

Cid laughed trying to get some space from Ahri. Riven had thankfully separated them from the hug.

"Enough, you didn't have breakfast did you?"

Cid nodded, and she smiled.

"Great! Let us go then, Akali do you serve breakfasts?"

Akali smiled before motioning for them to follow.

The small group went to eat. Not knowing what was happening in the Insitute.

* * *

"Get the therapist. This is something that needs to be solved now"

The voice of a summoner spoke while being shaky.

"Sir, I don't know if he can actually help us with…. This"

He motioned at the image they were seeing. The scythe wielder and the sword were making a mess in a hall as another image showed a girl trying to obliterate Rek Sai.

"As far as I know, this is sort of his field, separate them. Get bard to place them in stasis, and someone get Kindred before those two Darkin kill each other!"

* * *

 **Cut! Hey! Don't you love when plans go to the thrash because of sickness? Man I being sick is no fun at all, but Im back! And next chapter we will have some fun!**

 **Clash of Darkins, Void Hunter and meaning of family.**


	24. Chapter 24

**As always own nothing except for my OC.**

 **Enjoy everyone! Happy Aprils fool! And also Easters if you celebrate.**

 **Chapter 23: Clash of Darkins, Void Hunter, and meaning of family.**

When Cid came back to the Institute he didn't expect much to happen. He was hoping to find Viktor and ask him if he could make him a new leg, he would, of course, try to pay him or make a deal with him since it felt rude to just go asking for a new leg.

He had been gone a couple of days, so what could happen? It seems a lot happened. For starters there was a being who seemed to communicate in musical sounds to him. He pointed him to a direction.

He had been way to distracted by the small beings that walked behind him. He would learn later that his name was Bard. And not only that, he could be really expressive of what was going around.

"So… they are fighting among themselves?"

Bard nodded before making sounds. Understanding Bard was a work of seeing his body language and looking at the small beings close to Bard who seemed to mimic his actions. So if there was something he didn't understand he just had to look at the companions of Bard to get the idea.

It wasn't perfectly exact, but the general idea was there.

"So… where can I find them?"

Cid wasn't sure what Bard was pointing at since it seemed to be a wall. He carried with him an instrument, and in a sudden motion, a portal seemed to be on the wall. As if a gateway to another place. Before Cid could ask about it he felt Bard pushing him into the portal.

Needless to say, it wasn't as nauseating as teleportation. But it had been weird. That cosmic journey was full of colors.

After the small trip through walls, he was in a room in the presence of Nautilus and a summoner. But what was most interesting of the room was the two golden statues… The summoner noticing the presence of Bard and the therapist spoke.

"Ah, is good to see you, we were hoping you could solve the dispute between these two. Aatrox, and Kayne and Rhaast. Both Darkins, do you know of them?"

Cid holds the crutch tightly. He had heard of them by Ezreal. And it wasn't nice. But there was something curious about it.

"Weren't the Darkin family? Why did they even started to fight?"

The summoner shrugged before pointing at the humanoid figure with a scythe in his hand. That was Kayne and the scythe Rhaast.

"At first Kayne and his scythe were clashing with Aatrox, he called Aatrox a traitor, the rest was a clash between both of them. We had to call Bard to place them into stasis… we were hoping you could find out more about it and possibly making them desist"

Cid nodded. Looking at the room he was in he saw it wouldn't be a good idea for them to fight in it. Better be safe.

"I think I can take care of the situation then. I would suggest you get out though"

The summoner nodded and went away fast. Cid could hear a click from the door. It seemed he was locked with them. But the truth was he already knew what was going to be needed to be done. And that was to let them scream at each other.

Whatever happened. He understood something judging by the positions both were. For starters Aatrox was in a more defensive position. He was probably simply blocking the scythe, but Kayne and Rhaast were in a more direct approach. If he had to guess. The scythe wielder had done the first attack. And remembering the words of the summoner, it only served as confirmation.

Cid sighed looking at the obvious aggressive positions of both Darkins. He nodded at Bard to release the stasis. With a booming sound of the instrument, the golden figures came back to life. With a gasping sound, Kayne seemed to try to get air into his lungs. He looked everywhere, but when he saw Aatrox, he said nothing, the scythe was another story as it screamed.

"Traitor!"

Before Kayne could even try anything, Bard had made use of his magical instrument. He seemed to throw a beam that stopped Kayne and his scythe in place. As if tethering him to the ground. This brought a laugh from the imposing figure of the blade wearing warrior.

"Look at you, you can't even defend yourself… you call me a traitor for not helping you? Don't be such a fool"

It seemed that Aatrox was taking the situation with more calm. The scythe wasn't, Kayne simply seemed to hope Bard magic stop.

"You could have helped! You are a Darkin! We are supposed to work together!"

This brought another laugh of Aatrox.

"Sure, we are Darkin. I am not forced to go around helping your weak self Rhaast. I do what I want to do. Simple as that"

Cid took notice of how Aatrox was simply stating facts. He wasn't lying, or if he did, he was the best liar of all the existence. It seemed Aatrox was straightforward. If what Ezreal told him was true, Aatrox was as straightforward in battle as in life. He didn't hide anything, he faced anything with his sword without looking away.

And it also seemed he carried a huge sense of superiority against his fellow Darkin. Aatrox was according to Ezreal, the first of the Darkin to get full control of his host. And even then, he seemed to have been part of many important battles, so it wasn't so weird to believe Aatrox considered himself better. It simply was the way he felt about himself knowing the other Darkins were sealed or still without proper control of their host.

"You could have helped! We could have finished what we started!"

If the scythe was doing anything, it was seeing red. Bard was making a great work at keeping Kayne unable to move. Nautilus who had been asked to surely keep Aatrox in bay seemed to simply stand still. Seeing he didn't have to do anything to stop Aatrox.

"And do what? I am already doing what I came to do, I have been on many battlefields, I have seen great battles and changed tides… no… this world is perfect the way it is. There are endless battles. And all I have to do is keep a close eye to know where to go"

This seemed to make the scythe anger grow. Aatrox was simply laughing at the look of the scythe. At this Cid took it as a sign to participate in the conversation.

"So… you are angry that Aatrox was free?"

Rhaast anger redirected to the human in a second.

"What does a cripple like you cares?"

Cid could only say one word at it.

"That was unnecessarily rude, I can see why others would prefer to leave you alone to your own devices"

This comment seemed to fuel the rage of the scythe. But this time he didn't answer as it was Aatrox who offered insight.

"All he is good for is being a toy in a kid hand, even his moves don't hurt much unless you start to get skewered by them. He is not really a threat in his state."

Before Rhaast could answer, Cid spoke first.

"Surely there is something good about him"

Aatrox nodded.

"He can be strong, only when he is not simply being used as a toy"

At this Kayne looked at Aatrox. Anger in there, but also curiosity at his words.

"He believes we can just go around doing what we did in the past… the world is different from the past, and we are relics of war. If we try anything like you want too Rhaast. We will simply be sealed"

Rhaast was about to retort when Cid spoke.

"The world has changed Rhaast. This is not the same world you and the others saw long ago. Is a world full of advancements, and with that are new weapons and ways to fight. You have fought matches here. Tell me, do you truly think that things are the same as in the past?"

The words of the human hit the scythe deeply.

The world had changed.

The girl with the weird gun was able to attack him with a superior range he just couldn't avoid. And even if he managed to outrun her in case of weakness, she was able to make an impossible shot that seemed to never fail once he was locked in her sights.

There was another, one who was able to shoot a barrage of shots against him while running after him without ceasing. Or even the warrior with the axe who seemed to had the strength to part him in two.

In the past, it had taken lots of men to stop and seal them. In here it had taken one to stop him. The world wasn't the same. But why did Aatrox refused to help his brothers?

"The world is not the same, and Aatrox if anything has adapted to live in it… you will have to find your place in this world"

Rhaast eye looked with surprise at the man who had seemingly read his mind…

"Are you able to hear thoughts cripple?"

Cid kept a serious face. He didn't think it would be a good idea to relax in front of the Darkin, even if he was under Bard spell.

"I am able to understand what you think, you are rather expressing for a scythe"

Aatrox looked at the human before nodding. He was right. While Rhaast was weak in his eyes. He was still a Darkin.

"I could end you without problem Rhaast. As long as you are sealed, to me, you pose no threat"

Rhaast took that as a fact. With full power, he could end up Aatrox first, but in the current situation, they had fought, Aatrox could have seemingly ended the fight in a flash. He knew how powerful Aatrox was in close quarters, how could no one dare to try to finish him in a fight up close.

"I see… but why? Why fight defensively then?"

Rhaast asked. The anger seemed to dissipate. But to Cid, it was obvious it wouldn't just go in a day or two. No, that was a deep anger. The anger of someone who hates the world that surrounds him.

Aatrox shrugged.

"We are the few Darkins left. What is the fun of being the only Darkin? I will keep having fun as long as there are wars to fight. And that's something that this world has in excess. So, I got no need to change anything I do"

Cid felt a cold shiver down his spine at the words of Aatrox.

He was war. He lived for battle, he lived to cause battles, and he lived to fight battles. Simple as that. An existence based on the concept of fighting endlessly without rest. Just stopping to look for another battlefield to be in. Traversing the land, been on many battlefields, blessing a side with his presence. Cursing others with the power he brought.

Really, he simply was happy with the world in the state it was.

Aatrox was an existence that was sure the world would never reach peace. He would simply keep battling everyone. Knowing there would always be a new battle… but what did Varus looked for?

"I see…"

The anger lay in his eye. Cid nodded at Bard. The magic keeping Kayne unable to move dissipated. It didn't take long for Kayne to stretch and look at him. Still, his eyes kept looking at Bard. Yet he saw something fluctuate in those eyes…

"Why help this guy? Didn't he call you a cripple?"

He motioned to the scythe he was holding. Cid shrugged.

"I take no offense at anything said to me, I am a therapist. My work is to simply help, whatever is said to me will never make me hold a grudge"

Aatrox laughed before leaving the room. For a moment Nautilus seemed to consider stopping his retreat from the room. Yet taking notice of what he saw he suspected nothing would happen. With Aatrox gone, the only ones in the room were still the therapist, Bard, Kayne, Rhaast and him.

"You two should go… but I would suggest you started to consider, what will you do in the future with that scythe Kayne"

Kayne looked at him before leaving without saying a word.

Bard looked at him making sounds again. This time Cid got a better grasp on what he said.

"I don't think he will go fighting again anytime soon… but he does carry a weight too heavy with him. And the thing is I don't think I can help him until he starts speaking, he is good at keeping his emotions hidden"

Bard nodded. The therapist was right.

His work was done. No more fighting was happening. So, he could go in his day. Someone might be needing his help somewhere else. The Meeps followed behind of him.

When Cid saw the small group of spirits following Bard he couldn't avoid seeing the small spirit nodding at him as if in thanks.

"Take care little guy"

He waved at the small spirit that went behind Bard.

It had been interesting yet saddening.

Rhaast wasn't someone who would stop, the anger in him was fueled by something different, and Aatrox wishes for combat would never go down either… in the end, it seemed they were simply beings going around in a path to their self-destruction…

But the thing was, that as Rhaast travel went, he was taking someone else with him… someone who simply refused to speak as to why he was helping the scythe…

At times one can't help everyone, they must investigate themselves first before trying to help them.

"I wish you would have actually spoken what weights on you Kayne…"

* * *

In a different part of the Institute a master on machines was working when someone was lightly knocking on his door. He didn't place much attention or care on who might be knocking. He was busy and simply chose to open the door by pulling a lever.

"Is open, so state your business, I find myself rather busy today"

Viktor didn't even take notice of the guest in his room until the guest spoke.

"Hello… I was wondering if you could make a new leg for Cid"

The voice of Ahri made Viktor stop working the metal on his table.

"The leg broke? It was meant to hold a lot… facing a rather strong force then… magic?"

Ahri nodded.

"Can you make a new one?"

Viktor took a look at his desk before thinking.

"Not right now, tell the therapist to wait a couple of days, I must finish some projects"

Ahri smiled, normally Viktor would have simply refused. It seemed he was being nice today. Before Ahri left Viktor pointed to something in the corner of the room.

"If you want you can take that chair, is a simple wheelchair, it was a side project to turn into a vehicle, but I scrapped the idea in favor of something else. So you would be helping me by taking it away"

Ahri smiled before taking the chair.

"Thank you, Viktor"

Viktor simply waved at her as he focused back on the task at hand. He was working hard on a new project and he didn't want to lose time.

* * *

Cid was walking with the crutch with a good step. Honestly, he wasn't so fond of it. But it was better than simply stay sit without moving. He had always hated the idea of someone moving him in a wheelchair. He could walk, slowly, but he could walk.

Maybe that was the reason he didn't felt so great when he saw Ahri waving at him with a wheelchair in front.

"Cid! Look!"

She didn't give him a chance to speak as she took to hold him and send him to the chair.

"Now you won't need the crutch"

Cid wanted to tell her to take the chair away. But her expression made it impossible. And even then a summoner came for them.

"Good, you are already here, mind coming with me? We need you to visit a girl who is been kept in place"

Neither Ahri nor Cid questioned anything. At this point, it was pretty normal to just get called by people to work. So Ahri simply took Cid in the chair. He was hoping whoever the girl was that she had an easier day than him.

* * *

Her day had been good. But then she saw it. That beast was walking in the halls. Did they not know the risks of having that thing in there? She had done the obvious thing anyone should do in the presence of a danger like that thing.

But it seemed her efforts were not all well received. One moment she had the beast in her sight and the moment she rushes to her enemy she clashes against a wall of light. A small yordle in armor had stopped her. Before she could ask why she was stopped she lost consciousness.

And now she was in a room with the same yordle at her side.

"Will you tell me why you stopped me?"

The yordle in armor nodded.

"I couldn't let you kill Rek´Sai you would have faced a heavy punishment… champions are protected by the Institute"

She noticed the small yordle gripping her hammer with more strength. The small yordle wasn't to be underestimated. She had knocked her out cold after all.

Poppy had been surprised when she saw the girl in the weird suit. She had heard of the new champion. She was even hoping it would be someone who could try the hammer. But their meeting sadly wasn't a nice one.

She had to throw herself in the middle of a battle. What's more, she had to knock her out cold when she saw the rage in her eyes. She wasn't going to stop attacking Rek´Sai. And while she wasn't fond of the creature, a champion was a champion. And rules were rules.

She still felt bad of hitting the girl in the head…

"I apologize for knocking you…"

The girl nodded before speaking.

"I forgive you…"

Poppy understood the unasked question.

"Poppy"

She nodded.

"I forgive you Poppy… I guess you were helping me. I am Kai´Sa"

Poppy nodded at Kai´Sa. It seemed she wasn't bad. She couldn't really feel something bad on her, she seemed even nice… aloof maybe. But nice.

* * *

The summoner had told her to keep the champion in the room for the therapist to come. She smiled thinking of the kind therapist. Surely, he would be able to help… with whatever was needed.

"That's what happened. We would appreciate if you could convince her to keep her anger on check, best of luck therapist"

The summoner opened the door of the room and Ahri rolled Cid in the wheelchair.

The summoner had been clear. Kai´Sa was the new champion, and she seemingly had fought a Void-spawn of Shurima. Rek´Sai. He had never really heard of the Void-spawn in the Institute. But he guessed it was mostly to do with the fact that he still didn't know everyone on the Institute.

Still, what he didn't expect to see was a girl that seemed no older than him. It was hard to get a read on her body language. Whatever she was wearing seemed to be… moving to a different beat…

Ahri soft voice was the answer to his thoughts.

"That thing is not a suit… is alive…"

Her voice confirmed what he was noticing. He also took notice of her smile as she spoke with Poppy.

He was proud of knowing Poppy had stopped Kai´Sa. Mostly because maybe that was a sign Poppy felt surer she was a hero… maybe?

As Ahri kept rolling his wheelchair he spoke to bring their attention to him. Really, the room they were in couldn't really be called a room. It was closer to a circular cell with windows. The only chairs in the room were the one Kai´Sa was resting and Poppy chair too.

"Greetings I am Cid, the therapist for the Institute, I see you already know Poppy?"

The girl tensed looking at him. For a moment he thought she was getting ready for combat. Poppy seemed to ease her when she spoke.

"Hello Ahri…Cid! What happened to your leg?!"

He chuckled before pointing to the wheelchair.

"I heard there weren't chairs available, so I decided to bring my own chair. But I couldn't get the wheelchair while I had my prosthetic leg"

Ahri interrupted his intent of a story.

"Syndra destroyed his leg by accident… or so he still claims it was an accident"

Poppy eyes widened, she knew how strong Syndra could be. It wasn't pretty to have a match against her and those orbs she could just bring out of thin air.

Kai´Sa simply was surprised, something in her partner told her this man was sharper than expected. Not a threat in conventional means, but she knew to keep alert. The nine-tailed fox girl was also seemingly a threat. But judging by her expression, she knew what they were.

Poppy spoke after Ahri ended explaining the small journey to Ionia.

"Well… at least you will get a leg later right?"

Cid nodded before motioning to the chair.

"Until then, I will just have to roll with this"

The intent of a joke didn't escape Ahri who let out a soft giggle. Kai´Sa and Poppy didn't find the fun in his words. Cid looked at Kai´Sa before speaking.

"I was told you had some issues with Rek´Sai?"

At the mention of the name, the calm demeanor of Kai´Sa changed. She was back to be a hunter.

"I don't understand why they keep that thing in this place… is a threat to everyone"

Cid shrugged.

"I am not the one who chooses champions, in fact, this place works as a prison for her if Jax words are true"

At this Kai´Sa looked with curiosity. Her question was answered.

"Rek´Sai is not really allowed to go out of the walls of the Institute, they might send her out to her zone in Shurima, but as long as she is in this place, no one else can get hurt"

Kai´Sa felt surprised for a moment. Was he reading her thoughts? She knew what to do then.

In a moment Ahri, Poppy and Cid were surprised as Kai´Sa figure got straightly tense on the chair as a helmet covered her face.

It took Cid a moment to understand what happened.

"You are not in danger… you don't need to close off"

Kai´Sa nodded but gave no affirmative sound.

"Mind telling me about you?"

Kai´Sa nodded. Her voice seemingly controlled without emotion.

She explained to him who she was, what she was doing, and why she did it.

"They are in danger… and the only way to stop it is by destroying every Void creature"

Cid nodded.

"Jax might like you, he can really hide what he thinks too"

Kai´Sa gave no signal of anything before Cid sighed.

"Kai´Sa… this is not against you, I am not trying anything, I just want to help you to not get in trouble… mind removing the helmet?"

The room was silent. Poppy and Ahri exchanged looks not sure what to expect from the champion.

She simply nodded, and the helmet went away.

"I apologize… is not comfortable to have someone proving my mind"

Cid chuckled before nodding.

"I can imagine, but I didn't enter your mind nor anything of the sort. Ever heard that we speak without our voice?"

Kai´Sa looked at him with curiosity, and he spoke to answer the unasked question in her mind.

"We often speak through our actions, and our bodies are always expressing the thoughts in our minds. So is not hard to know what people think or mean when they are in thought. In a way, you could say we are always speaking. But few are able to listen"

She looked at him, looking for fake words, looking for lies or trickery. But she only found honesty. She smiled while nodding.

"You are a good person aren't you therapist?"

He nodded before asking her a bit of who she was. This time not as the hunter of the Void, but rather, as who she really was. Her name for starters, was Kaisa, and she wasn't always the hunter she was known.

Cid could only listen as she spoke of her story, and in the end, he allowed himself to simply act as a witness, deciding to not make any more questions as she spoke. She seemed to have been rather enclosed in the Void, and judging from her story, she was rather glad of interacting with others who weren't from the Void.

He wanted to ask many questions on the Void, of how it worked, of what was the suit surrounding her. But those questions could wait, right then and there. The work of the therapist was to stay silent and listen to every word of a girl who needed to speak with something that wasn't a creature of the Void.

The work of a therapist is ever changing. Not two people are truly the same. And everyone deserves special attention. The work of a therapist, is to know what they need at the moment.

And what Kaisa needed was someone willing to listen to her. No questions. Simple disposition to listen to her.

And that's what everyone in the room did.

Listen. And not ask her why she seemed to be playing in her speech.

* * *

In a different part of the Institute a girl with blue hair was playing her instrument. Alas her playing was messy. Her hands were on the instrument, but her mind was traversing a different path. Her hands were trying to grasp the notes, but her mind was unfocused. Noticing the lack of success, she decided to let herself rest for a moment.

It was a wonderful day. Maybe sharing it with her friends would allow her to feel better.

Sona walked the halls of the Institute in the quest to find a friend who would share her humor of the day. It was a wonderful day to spend it in the enclosed halls, maybe she would find someone in the outside.

As wonderful as the garden was, she didn't find anyone outside, and it seemed she wasn't in luck at finding others.

In the end she couldn't find neither Ahri nor Morgana, and Cid wasn't in his office. She did get to find Riven.

She waved at the warrior excited to find someone. Riven waved back smiling.

"Hey! Is good to see you Sona"

She nodded at her friend before walking slowly with her left leg.

"Oh, Cid? Haven't seen him, I went to get something to eat when he went to see Viktor about getting a new leg"

At this Sona looked surprised. Riven understood she didn't know about Ionia yet.

"Oh, well is a fun story, I guess is funny…"

Sona was surprised at the fact of Cid meeting Syndra, but a part of her could only smile thinking how much it sounded like him. If he didn't get into a trouble trying to help someone, well, it simply wouldn't fit him. His style was always getting into a mess it seemed.

She felt herself feeling a bit embarrassed remembering how she had punched him and made him fall on the floor of his office back in Demacia.

Riven seemed to notice her expression as she asked if she was okay.

"All good Sona? You looked red all of the sudden"

Sona could only nod before pointing to Riven as if asking the same, trying to move the conversation.

"Oh, I am okay, I had a good time in Ionia, though I must admit I think that while the food is tasty I need something more to fill my hunger… guess I just like to eat more"

Sona smiled. She knew Riven was one to eat a lot remembering the last time they had all eat together.

"Well, enough about food, want to look for Cid?"

Sona nodded smiling at Riven.

Riven already knew Sona was hoping to spend time with the therapist. They were close after all. So, she felt it would be a nice gesture to help her.

"Let us go then, I am sure Cid will like to see you too"

Sona got red at the way Riven phrased that. It wasn't so obvious she wanted to see Cid, was it?

She could only smile while Riven seemingly walked knowing where to go.

Needless to say, Riven wasn't sure where to start looking, but if luck was on their side surely, they would find him in the next corner… maybe in the lake… it seemed like a wonderful day for fishing after all.

* * *

By the end of the conversation, Kaisa felt the need to get the air back into her lungs. She didn't remember the last time she spoke so much about anything. Cid could only chuckle. She would have a long time ahead getting the rhythm back on how conversations went.

"It… feels good to speak about this…"

Cid nodded before speaking.

"It sure does, right? Now with that being clear, I hope you don't mind visiting my office once in a while, take it as your free space for expressing anything, deal?"

Kai´Sa nodded.

She had a lot in her to speak of still. But that could wait, for now, she was hoping to get something to eat.

"You say they have everything in the Institute, right?"

Ahri was the one to answer that question.

"Any type of fruit is available, there are some dishes too, but nothing too extravagant, mainly anything to keep the champions satisfied"

The girl smiled nodding.

"Good, there is something I have particularly missed in the Void"

Cid nodded and motioned for Poppy.

"Poppy will surely be able to guide you, I need to go somewhere else"

Kai´Sa nodded leaving behind a nodding Poppy.

"Take care Cid!"

Poppy waved and took Kai´Sa away.

Ahri was looking at Cid smile and noticed the truth in it.

"You are worried are you not?"

Cid nodded.

"She is okay you know? I mean… she is too well if you were abandoned in a place like the Void, would you dare say you could come out well?"

Ahri was in thought before nodding.

"I see what you mean… she is not well, not fully is what you say?"

Cid nodded at her.

"She is no longer a human, she is together with a creature of the Void… she spoke to us the way she did… because she knew that's what I wanted to see…Ahri…when has anything truly sane come out from the Void?"

Ahri took on the meaning of those words before answering.

"She is not showing us the true Kaisa… she is showing us Kai´Sa… the hunter, the survivor of the Void…"

Cid nodded.

"Today has been long… honestly… I must say it feels saddening to know there are so many who hide their true thoughts… at times I wish everyone was like Riven… open to how they feel… without hiding anything"

Ahri moved from the side of Cid and kneeled to look straight into the tired eyes behind his glasses.

"That's their choice, Cid… the only thing we can do is be there to help them when they ask, but don't carry the weight over yourself. They are the ones who decide in the end"

She smiled, and her smile seemed to brighten the room as Cid smiled back at her.

"Thanks… we you said?"

She smiled with more mischief this time.

"Of course! I don't think you can stay alone for long without getting into a mess, so consider me your partner! You know that I am a great judge of character"

Cid smiled at her before nodding.

"Indeed, you are good I will admit that… what do you say I take you to go fishing?"

Ahri perked up at the idea of spending time with Cid without the need of her asking if she could go. This time he was the one offering to take her somewhere. She smiled before going behind him pushing the wheelchair with speed making Cid laugh.

"Point the way!"

Cid laughed at the way she pushed the chair forward. He was laughing loudly pointing her the road to get outside of the Institute and to the spot Jax had taken Riven and him.

Sometimes, he worried too much.

Sometimes the weight was too heavy. But Ahri was right.

It wasn't his weight to carry. He only had to be there willing to help, when they needed help, they would find him willing.

So, for now, he would let all those worries fade.

The Institute was becoming a home. And the people in it had started to become family it seemed.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Well there, this chapter took longer to release than expected, had a hard time with it honestly and a block I got in, but that's gone! Hopefully next chapter will be better! Also! I would like to take a bit of a moment to thank everyone who left a review last time,**

 **Valguien: Glad you enjoy the chapters! Is always nice to see your reviews  
Josie: Thanks Josie! I like to place attention to the details on the splash arts of the skins.  
RaphiTheOne: Oh, worry not, I got plans for it. Thanks for your input.  
Ajax9090: Here is the new chapter lol.  
Llike: Thanks! I will!  
ARSLOTHES: Thanks! Yeah I am reaching that point soon. Annie is one of my favorite champions.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Good week everyone! Hope you are having a good start, let us go with some surprises, shall we?  
AS always, I own nothing regarding League of Legends, that's from Riot, I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 24. Fishing with fire. The man with the hammer. May EYE help you?**

The duo of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the therapist in a wheelchair where approaching the lake outside of the Institute. Ahri was excited, while she wasn't that into fishing, she was happy to spend time with her friend.

They had been laughing while rushing to the lake, not really knowing the presence they had made curious with their laughs. A small figure was curious as to what was making that pair laugh like that. The one hidden already had met the fox. But she wasn't one to laugh like that. What had made her change?

The curiosity was too big as to ignore it. She would have to approach them.

When they arrived in the small lake they were both surprised at the image of Riven and Sona fishing. Riven was the first to notice them. She waved at them and Ahri waved back. Still, as much as Ahri was happy to see her friends, a small part fell at the fact her time alone with Cid had been cut close.

"Hello Ahri, I see you and Cid decided it was a good time to fish"

Ahri nodded and Cid spoke.

"I already got my chair too"

Riven took notice of the wheelchair and nodded. She could tell he wasn't a fan of the chair, yet it seemed he didn't truly mind the chair as he was honestly smiling.

"Well then, take a cane and join us, I asked Nami first this time if we could fish, we got to release them though. She didn't allow us to take any fish out of here"

Sona nodded at them. She was smiling the whole time as she noticed the presence of her friends. Fishing had so far been fruitless. She wondered if Nami didn't take the fish away or told them to stay away from them.

"Is good to see you all, are there canes left?"

Riven nodded.

"Two, three if you count Jax, though I feel like is not a good idea to touch his fishing cane, I got a bad feeling from it"

Cid could only nod in approval. He wondered if Jax would be able to feel someone touching his property, and a part of him could totally believe he would feel it and appear out of nowhere reclaiming it.

It just was asking for problems that they didn't need.

In the end everyone was simply focused on fishing sitting on the floor. Cid had decided to drop himself from the chair. Sona was at the left of Riven, and Ahri and Cid were at her right respectively.

Sona would steal glances from Cid from time to time, though these glances would be blocked by the tails of Ahri, they seemed to move in a pattern blocking her view when they moved from side to side.

* * *

Riven just smiled at the interaction surrounding her. It felt nice having friends who didn't need to speak to just have a good time. Silence was soothing, and the feeling of the unmoving lake brought her even more relaxation. Truly she owed a lot to the people around her, they had just become a necessary part of her life in the Institute.

Should she leave one day. She wondered if she could take the others with her… surely Cid wouldn't mind moving around, he had the spirit of adventure in him… sort of. Ahri just loved to see novel places, she would be into the idea of going around. Sona… she wasn't sure, but maybe she would be into the idea of traveling with them if they all promised to stay together.

It would be fun indeed… a trip with her friends. An endless trip with people she cared about…

* * *

Ahri thoughts were on the lake and on the still reflection she could see. At her side was the therapist, at her left were Riven and Sona. Her friends, and the one who managed to keep her happy in a way she didn't think before. She always would feel out knowing there was no other nine-tailed fox, she was unique. A vastaya and even between vastayas a unique one. Yet the therapist made her feel as if she wasn't alone. She felt part of something.

She had become friends with others in the Institute, but even then, she never felt as close to them. She always saw a wall between their friendships, feeling that if she ever would express her deeper thoughts they would consider her a monster, an existence that wasn't meant to be.

And yet, here she was now. Fishing.

Simply staying silent sitting close to someone she cared, someone who didn't judge. It was relaxing. She was thinking if their friendship could remain as the reflection of the lake.

Perfectly reflecting their thoughts, no ripples breaking the peace on it…

* * *

Sona was trying to look at the therapist but the tails of Ahri just seemed to stop her from it. She focused back on the lake. Her chatting with Draven had made her laugh, even if at the beginning she was just being polite, she found a fun in Draven she hadn't seen before in other champions. The thing is he spoke too much. He didn't give a chance to speak her thoughts or observations on any matter they were both speaking about.

Cid was different, she was able to have a conversation with him, she could be heard without words. And maybe that was the main reason she was enjoying so much the current situation. No matter if they weren't speaking. In a way, everyone was speaking in the same way Sona always did. With silence.

She smiled looking at the reflection the lake offered. She didn't need to try to glance at her side to see the therapist. The still reflection of the lake gave her an image of her friends.

* * *

Cid was enjoying the silence, and his mind went to explore the situation around him. He had taken notice of the sound of grass rustling near the lake. Someone was approaching his small group. Yet whoever it was, it wasn't making a decent job at walking in silence. Cid could only chuckle.

Only children would try to walk in silence and fail at it. He doubted the other champions would be noisy, aside from Wukong, but even then, he wouldn't try the stealth, he would announce his presence.

Whoever it was, he wouldn't expose it. If it didn't bring problems, why break the aura of peacefulness in the lake?

He felt the tails of Ahri moving behind his back. They moved in patterns, making circles, almost as if they were trying to offer comfort. He let himself relax on the patterns they were doing. He was holding the cane lazily with only his right hand, closing his eyes and leaving his left exposed.

And it had been exposed, for suddenly he felt the slight touch of a hand in his. He opened his eyes slightly looking at the hand of Ahri, she was holding her own cane lazily. It seemed that only Riven was firmly holding her fishing cane.

Ahri smiled feeling the hand keeping in place, as he wasn't denying her advancement, she grasped softly his hand. Smiling at feeling him answering in kind.

The moment of peacefulness was broken when Riven released a war cry.

"There!"

She stood up bringing her cane to the sky in a swift motion as she took her enemy out of the safety of the lake. A small fish was trying to go back to the water. Riven looked ecstatic at the small fish.

"I knew I would get one, well back you go"

She brought the line close to her and released the small fish. Everyone smiled at the scene, Riven looked proud with her chest puffed with pride. She had, after all, got the first fish, for they had been long in the lake and no fish seemed to have fallen for their canes.

Sona was clapping at Riven, Cid and Ahri could only cheer her up with kind words. The small giggles of a girl brought their attention to look behind.

"Congratulations lady"

Ahri, Sona, and Riven were surprised at the girl who was carrying a stuffed bear with her. They knew better than to mess with her. She could end them in a moment if her fickle temper would be attacked.

Of course, the therapist didn't know this.

"Oh, are you lost kid?"

Cid looked with curiosity at the child who could only move her head as if to point that wasn't the case.

"I am not lost, you are new here right?"

Cid nodded smiling at the child.

"That's right, my name is Cid. Mind telling me your name, and do you mind presenting me your friend?"

The girl nodded albeit slightly shy. But while others might have thought that was shyness, Cid knew that it was an act of a children as to feel safer. She wasn't trusting him.

"Annie, and my friend is Tibbers. Say hello Tibbers!"

Ahri, Riven and Sona all got pale thinking she was going to throw the bear at them. They got their breathing back in order when they saw how Annie was holding Tibbers arm making it seem as if he was waving at them. Cid smiled nodding and waving at the stuffed bear.

"Well, hello Annie, and you too Tibbers, would you like to fish with us?"

Annie nodded slowly walking with care at them. Cid offered his fishing cane at her. She took the cane and sat by the side of therapist having a proper distance. Meanwhile the champions were surprised at the lack of fear. But they knew better. They all knew it was because Cid didn't know of Annie legendary fiery temper. If she were to get angry they would all need to run fast. Outrunning Tibbers wouldn't be hard. But it wouldn't be nice.

The voice of the therapist broke their thoughts.

"I must apologize, but I don't have a cane for Tibbers… I could make one for him"

Annie smiled at the idea.

"Did you hear that Tibbers? You will be able to fish with me"

Cid held Ahri hand asking her for help.

"Mind getting me in the chair?"

Once he stood with her help, Annie took on his lack of extremity.

"Your leg went missing?"

Everyone but Cid was surprised at the question. He nodded.

"It went missing, and I need a new one, but don't worry, a friend will get me a new leg soon"

Annie nodded once more focusing on the lake. Sona and Riven were surprised at how easy Annie was being kept entertained.

"Ahri will help me get something to make a fishing cane for Tibbers, I will be back fast"

Annie once again nodded without looking at them. Her gaze focused on the cane and Tibbers.

Ahri took to move to a direction Cid pointed.

"I just need a long twig from here, if is flexible even better"

Ahri nodded. She spoke once she considered Annie would not hear them.

"Do you know who she is?"

Cid simply chuckled.

"I know few people; the proper question is asking me who I know"

Ahri felt herself giggling. She found a twig and offered it to Cid who nodded.

"She is Annie… the Dark Child, and the name is fitting Cid. She could burn anyone to a crisp if she so feels like it"

Cid nodded before smiling.

"Riven could cut me without a problem, Sona could actually hurt me too without music, and you could end me too… everyone in the Institute can probably end me Ahri. I shall not judge her without knowing her"

Ahri sighed. She guessed he would not understand how strong she was. But that was his charm. Wanting to learn by himself and wanting to help. Not judging, simply accepting. She stopped pushing the chair for a moment to just hug him.

"Don't stop being that way"

Cid could only nod.

"You know I won't change"

As they got back to the lake Annie was still looking deeply in the lake. Cid pointed to Ahri fishing cane. He took a bit of line and cut it. After this, he simply made a know in the twig with the fishing line. Essentially making a small fishing cane.

"Annie? I got Tibbers cane"

Annie concentration of the lake broke looking at the small fishing cane. For an adult it would seem mocking, for a child it seemed like the perfect cane for her stuffed bear. Annie smiled and took the cane showing it to Tibbers.

"You can fish too Tibbers!"

Annie placed the small stick in the ground and Tibbers near her. Essentially both Tibbers and her were fishing. Cid smiled at the scene and simply kept his focus on the lake. Ahri was smiling looking at Annie looking so happy. Riven and Sona simply followed too nodding.

Cid relaxed in the feeling of the outside.

For a moment there was no threat, nothing at all. So, it simply was them and the lake. Cid could see Annie was keeping her guard up. But he also noticed she was happy. What had happened to her?

Why should a kid feel to stay on guard always? What makes a child act like an adult?

If he had to guess, Tibbers had the answers. But it would be rude to ask. If she ever asked for help though, he would kindly help. A shame Tibbers couldn't talk.

"Well, as relaxing as this is, I need to go back to the office. Annie, Tibbers, I apologize, but I will have to go, though I am not sure if Riven and Sona will stay a bit more"

Riven nodded, Sona nodded too signaling at him.

" _Not leaving until I get a fish"_

Her face was full of decision. Cid nodded signaling back at her.

" _Best of luck"_

Sona nodded. Ahri stood up going behind him to help with the chair. Annie spoke then.

"I see… well I will go too then, do you want to keep fishing Tibbers?"

For a moment Cid felt the bear shined. But he thought it might be a trick of the light.

"Tibbers want to keep fishing, so I will stay"

Cid nodded.

"Take care both of you, and you two also take care, see you all later"

Riven nodded before speaking.

"I will make sure we all go back without problems, don't worry"

Cid smiled before being pushed by Ahri. He wasn't used to the idea of needing help with the chair, but it would only be temporary... surely Viktor would get him a new leg, right?

* * *

Cid was in the office sketching Tibbers. The bear was curious. He had never seen a stuffed bear that looked remotely similar. It had been through a lot it seemed. He would even dare say it survived a fire judging by the marks in it. Ahri meanwhile was softly sleeping on the couch of the office. She had mentioned she didn't have anything to do, might as well rest.

As Cid was focusing on the sketches he could hear a soft knocking on his door. He stopped sketching.

"Is open! Just enter"

A summoner came in the company of a big man behind him. Cid thought the man behind looked uncomfortable. The summoner spoke calmly.

"Greetings therapist… I have come to bring you a patient. Jayce was recently given a report by his teammates regarding his attitude in a recent match. It was decided he should see you, he will not be allowed to have a match until you give your approval"

Cid thought the summoner was reading a file. Either that or his memory was good to remember what he was supposed to say. Cid own memory got a hit remembering Viktor.

"Jayce? From Piltover?"

At this Jayce beamed smiling before getting in front of the summoner.

"I see, everyone knows of my greatness"

Cid shrugged.

"Outside of your inventions, I know your attitude is horrible. You got talent, but you see others as less because they can't do what you do"

At this Jayce had a scowl on his face. The summoner left the room thinking this wasn't his job and left. The therapist could do the rest.

"If they were truly good they would be able to work at my rate"

Ahri was awake now hearing Jayce. She thought maybe she should leave the room. Give them privacy. But looking at how Jayce was standing in the path to the door that would be hard. She decided to do the second-best option and stood walking to a door behind Cid.

"I will be resting in your room"

Ahri walked without saying anything else. At this Jayce stopped his rambling on others focusing on the figure of Ahri leaving behind the therapist.

"… was I interrupting something?"

Cid chuckled hiding his embarrassment. It was better to act as if it wasn't anything.

"Not at all, she just came to rest, but she left so we can have privacy speaking… now"

Cid took out from the desk the recording device Viktor had given him and turning it on.

"Why don't we have a chat? For starters, all I know about you Jayce is from others, so why not you first tell me your story?"

At this Jayce confusion and previous scowl, all went away. If there was something Jayce loved to do, was speaking of his many achievements.

And he did just that. He spoke of how there was nothing he couldn't fix, how he was liked by the clans of Piltover, how everyone appreciated his talent. But he also mentioned how others didn't like to work with him. How he didn't understand why others would speak badly of him. How they simply were jealous.

"I see… you were partners with Viktor were you not?"

Jayce nodded. And spoke about Viktor and his relationship with him. How they worked, and how Viktor seemed to be one of the only ones who didn't mind working with him.

"He simply was civil…"

Cid nodded before speaking.

"Did you never think of him as a friend Jayce? I mean for what you mentioned you two worked a lot together"

Jayce shrugged.

"Not because we wanted…"

He explained to him how they were forced to work together, mostly by the people in Piltover thinking the two geniuses would work well together.

"I see… still, you did manage to work with him"

Jayce shrugged again.

"I guess"

Jayce kept going about how later he started his own project. How later Viktor would be thrown out.

"Don't you think you could have vouched for him?"

Jayce once again simply shrugged.

"It was his own fault… he shouldn't have thought about suppressing their will…"

Cid nodded.

"What happened next?"

Jayce told him how he was later attacked by Viktor who tried to steal the crystal. As the story went Cid nodded. He thought it was funny how Jayce and Viktor story merged. Sadly, it merged in a sad note.

"I see… then Jayce, what happened during the match today?"

Jayce simply lets himself fall on the couch of the office.

"They act like if it was my fault we lost, I won my lane"

At this Cid expressed his confusion on the term, he had heard Riven spoke before of it. After a brief explanation of how the battlefield worked and how they would often take positions, he asked the question he had been thinking.

"So… you can ask the summoner to use a teleport spell as to get you any point you have a mark?"

Jayce nodded.

"A ward, a minion, towers, certain objects two can work as a marker for the teleport spell"

Cid nodded.

The situation had been a clear one. Jayce had a match against Yorick. And it seemed Yorick had been giving Jayce a tough time if his body language was to be believed. He said he had Yorick under control, but his reactions were more of someone who had a demanding fight.

"In the end, I teleported back to the lane to throw the tower, and then later Yorick used teleport to go to the bottom of the field and they ended up rushing all the way to the base. That was their fault, not mine"

Cid nodded.

"I see… but, you said Yorick wasn't in the lane… so wouldn't it have made more sense to simply walk to your position?"

Jayce looked with disbelief at Cid.

"Do you know how much distance you are asking me to walk?"

Cid shrugged.

"Not really… but the way Riven expressed, it isn't so much as you are making it look"

Jayce had a nervous movement in his eye. Cid knew he was caught lying.

"Is… is not that long, but I couldn't risk it, Yorick would have to throw it"

Cid nodded before pointing another part of Jayce story.

"But you said Yorick wasn't there, you didn't know he was coming, for all you know he could have done it to put pressure on you to lose your chance to teleport, so he could place more pressure in the bottom of the field"

Jayce seemed to be in reflection for a moment. Cid knew it was time to push it.

"What did you do then? Why not help them? I mean, for all you mention, you could have gone back to the base and helped them defend… why not do it?"

At this Jayce seemed to be silent for a moment.

"I… didn't want to hear them mention I had lost"

Cid nodded and spoke honestly.

"But you lost. Your team lost, and you lost with it"

Jayce seemed to look down for a moment.

"Jayce… don't you feel maybe you are a bit too… presumptuous? Don't take it wrong, you are amazing, but don't you think you look down on others a bit too much?"

Jayce kept quiet looking anywhere but at the therapist.

"Okay, tell you what. Take this"

He offered the recording device.

"Just… listen to all the things you spoke with me today. You can give me the device once you finish listening to it"

Jayce took the device with a nod and left. No words were spoken. And Cid had an idea of what was on his mind.

Jayce had to face the fact he made a mistake. That his decision maybe wasn't the full reason his team lost, but he did make a mistake and it had consequences. And it is hard to accept when one makes mistake. Especially when they aren't used to accepting that they can make mistakes. Jayce had to reflect on it himself.

Hopefully he would hear the recording and not toss it away. Cid didn't think he would get a new one if Viktor knew he lend it to Jayce. Viktor had shown a heavy disinterest on Jayce. But surely, he wouldn't like to hear that the reason he lost the recording device was because of Jayce.

Cid looked at his desk and finished the sketch of Tibbers. As time flowed slowly in the office he remembered Ahri went to his room. Meaning two things. One that he couldn't go take a nap yet as his bed was surely occupied and second that he had been sitting on his chair thanks to her help. The wheelchair was out of reach.

He sighed before simply deciding to sketch. Surely, she wouldn't stay sleeping long.

* * *

In his own room that worked more like a lab as Viktor did. Jayce was hearing the recording with attention.

" _I am the best in all of Piltover"  
"No one competes with you?"  
"They lack the talent for that"  
"I see... continue with your story"_

The more he heard, the more he noticed what he mentioned.

" _Viktor speaks highly of your ability"  
"He should, I am the best after all, no one can do what I do"  
"I see… please keep going Jayce, what happened next?"_

He was speaking of himself. But he wasn't recognizing anyone else in his conversation with the therapist. What's more, the therapist had been nothing but polite the whole time.

He sighed passing a hand through his hair. He really spoke too much of himself.

" _No one in Piltover can compete with my talent"  
"Didn't Viktor compete with you in a way?"  
"I have always been better"_

He sighed. Viktor may be his enemy, but he did have a talent he did not have… and in a way that was hard to admit. That the therapist was right… maybe he did was a bit presumptuous.

" _No one can compete with me; my talent is endless"_

Maybe a bit too presumptuous.

"Geez… this thing sure is bothersome"

He stopped the recording device. He had heard enough.

* * *

Cid wasn't sure when it happened. One moment he was sketching, the next he felt the grasp of sleep taking over as he was getting bored hoping for Ahri to wake up. The next thing he knows is that Ahri is looking at him intently. He had fallen asleep on his desk again.

"Ahri?"

The champion perked up looking at his sleepy eyes.

"Morning, you slept the whole day"

That made Cid get awake immediately. Thoughts of how many people must have tried knocking the door and how many he didn't answer were coming around him. All thoughts stopped when Ahri started laughing.

"Don't worry, it was a joke, you have been sleeping for a few minutes at most"

Ahri smile and her eyes showed her honesty. And with that honesty Cid couldn't avoid asking.

"Did you saw me while I was sleeping?"

Ahri smiled mischievously at him.

"Maybe, you will never know though"

Cid could only smile at her reaction.

"You totally did, didn't you?"

Ahri kept her smile as her tails moved from side to side as if they were measuring rhythm.

"Maybe I did… would you have like it? The idea of me watching you when you sleep"

Cid felt embarrassed at the idea and Ahri simply laughed at his face.

"I didn't know you were like that Cid, I know see your perverted habits"

Ahri started to laugh at her own words and Cid could only sigh while he smiled at Ahri. He made a dramatic gesture with his arms as if he had been hurt.

"Oh no, I been discovered, I shall run away before anyone else finds out"

Ahri could only keep laughing as she let herself fall on the couch of the office. Once she regained her composure and the ability to properly breath again she simply kept smiling at him.

"Is good to know you don't mind me watching you sleep, I shall do it from now on then"

Ahri smiled and Cid nodded. But a part of him was considering that she wasn't joking about it.

Ahri was happy about their small chat, she was having a good time with the therapist. She had something she wanted to ask though.

"Do you think Jayce will come soon? I mean, no offense, but he is not one to accept his faults"

Cid shrugged at the question.

"Honestly, I don't know, if he listens to the recording he will have an idea of how he speaks about others, but in the end… is more of something of self-inspection. He will have to get an answer himself, if someone else tells him, it just wouldn't be the same"

Ahri nodded at his words. She found herself agreeing with it. It would be easier for Jayce to just accept things if he was the one to consider it. If someone else said it, he would probably look at them as jealous or less than him. Jayce had no option but to do it by himself.

"I see… hey what happened with Morgana? I haven't seen her in a while"

Cid shrugged.

"I haven't seen her much either, but we just came back from Ionia so is not such a surprise"

Ahri nodded and let herself fall on the couch again. She found herself playing with her tails.

"Will you go with it? The whole courting thing?"

Cid shrugged. He had been thinking about it.

"I don't think so, she is a nice friend and I enjoy my time with her, but I don't think I will go with the whole courting"

Ahri found herself smiling internally. But she decided to keep that to herself.

"Oh, well I know she will be okay with it, she really seems to enjoy your presence too"

Cid smiled before nodding. Ahri had many thoughts in her head regarding the emotional situation of the therapist. And seeing that no one else was coming to the office she thought she might be able to get some answers.

"Cid, what will happen with Sona? Are you two going to get in a relation?"

Cid eyes opened in surprise at the straight question. He wasn't really expecting Ahri to ask that. He looked at her eyes, and they were holding a rather hard conviction in them. She wasn't asking as much as she was demanding an answer.

And he was in thought. What was going to happen between them?

The best road was to simply tell Sona no. And hopefully she would find an interest in Draven. But judging by how she looked at him when they were in the lake, the feelings were still there. And it was hard to say no to Sona.

Yet there was also the fact that technically Sona was still a patient… she said she didn't fear the dark any longer. Technically speaking, should they wait a year, she would essentially stop being a patient, but to make her wait for a year seemed hardly fair. She deserved to be happy with someone who could offer her happiness immediately.

"I don't know Ahri… the proper thing is to tell her no. She is technically still a patient"

Ahri looked at Cid with a smile.

"Would you be willing to wait for her?"

Cid smiled.

"She is my friend Ahri, I would wait for her… but that seems hardly fair, she deserves to be with someone who can make her happy and doesn't force her into waiting"

Ahri nodded but her positive attitude remained as she spoke.

"She loves you. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a picture of you hidden on her instrument"

This made both chuckle at the idea of a picture of him hidden somewhere in the magical instrument. Ahri stood up from the couch and approached Cid. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while looking at him.

"I think that if you told her to wait… she would wait for you Cid…"

Cid appreciated the gesture of comfort. He ended up smiling before nodding.

"Thanks… but I would like to ask, why are you so curious about it? Don't take it wrong, I don't mind speaking about this… but are you interested in Sona?"

Ahri laughed at the idea of her and Sona together. Sona was pretty sure, but Ahri wasn't into Sona. Nor she thought she would, they were good friends, but there was a huge line between the love of friends and the love of a couple. When her laugh ended she spoke to Cid.

"Not at all, but I wanted to know what your thoughts were"

Cid smiled before nodding.

"Well, now you know… Ahri seeing no one is coming to the office, want to sketch with me?"

Ahri smiled but she spoke something else.

"I would appreciate if you made a sketch of me. I want to pose for it if you don't mind"

This seemed fun to Cid and he accepted. Moving back to the couch Ahri took a position and Cid started sketching. He started to sketch her as she stayed still. Cid thought it was funny how even though she remained still her tails were moving as if to show her excitement.

The sketching went in amicable silence as Ahri kept smiling and her eyes were focused on him. In any other case, one would feel threatened at the presence of the fox looking at them with a smile showing her fangs. But if one were to know her they would know she was happy. She was so happy she wasn't trying to hide her fangs or act as if she wasn't dangerous. She was showing herself the way she was.

And she was okay with exposing herself.

* * *

In the halls of the Institute, Annie was playing with Tibbers and she had kept the small fishing cane. The stick with a piece of fishing line had been entertaining to her. She hadn't expected Tibbers to like to fish. It was different from what both of them were used too. She wasn't surprised by the reaction of the guy named Cid.

He didn't seem to be scared of her and Tibbers. Meaning he was new in the Institute. He had been nice. Tibbers had agreed that he didn't do anything bad… yet. Adults weren't to be trusted. She would keep an eye open when near him. He wouldn't hurt her. And if he did… well, Tibbers would always solve that.

"You will never fail to protect me do you Tibbers?"

Tibbers shined for a moment as embers in a fire. Annie smiled and kept her walk in the halls skipping.

Summoners and champions would make space for her to keep skipping around. Everyone knew better than to mess with Annie. One of the summoners thought that maybe she could be sent to the therapist… but maybe he would end up as many others who got on the wrong side of Annie.

A child with too much power was hard to keep in line. Especially one who could summon a huge fire bear.

Annie kept her skipping through the halls when she saw Sona. She was peeking through a door. Her curiosity made her approach the door. Sona heard the small footsteps and noticed the presence of Annie.

Annie questioned her about the door.

"What are you looking?"

Sona made a sign for her to keep quiet and motioned for her to look. She saw through the small open space of the door. She saw Ahri smiling. She looked incredibly happy. Had she ever smiled like that?

Ahri was smiling widely for no apparent reason when Annie moved slightly to see more of the room she saw the man she had met before. Cid, behind a desk and was seemingly drawing. Was Ahri happy because he was drawing her?

Sona was watching intently the movement of the tails of Ahri. It was obvious she was ecstatic about the experience. Sona smiled seeing her friend so happy. A part of her hoped to be in the place of Ahri.

She pushed those thoughts aside. As she was going to go away she noticed Annie had entered the room. Had Sona being able to scream she would have done it in an alert at seeing Annie entering.

Ahri noticed the presence of Annie but said nothing as she didn't seem to be trying anything.

Annie walked behind Cid and poked at his side. Cid stopped sketching and looked at Annie.

"Oh greetings Annie"

He saw she was holding Tibbers and raising him up.

"Oh of course, my apologies Tibbers, greetings for you too"

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Annie smiled and pointed at his sketch.

"You were drawing her?"

Cid nodded before speaking to her, he left the sketch on the desk.

"Yeah, she asked me if I could make a sketch of her"

Annie tried to reach for the sketch on his desk. Ahri saw the action and would have giggled had it been anyone else. Cid took the sketch and gave it to Annie.

The girl looked with curiosity the sketch, it looked really like Ahri.

"Sona! You got to see this! It looks really similar!"

At this, both Ahri and Cid were surprised. The door opened more and Sona entered the room bowing her head slightly as if to apologize. She looked at Cid and started to speak in signs with him.

" _I apologize, I was curious about what you were doing and peeked on the door"_

Cid smiled before waving her off.

" _Don't worry, you know you can always enter the office"_

Sona smiled at this before signaling more animated this time.

" _Great! You wouldn't mind making another sketch of me, right? I could pose too"_

Cid nodded at her.

" _Sure, I would love to make a sketch for you"_

Annie who had been seeing the silent exchange spoke.

"Can you speak with her, you speak her language?"

Cid chuckled at the innocence of the child.

"I guess I do, we communicate with signs, so even if Sona can't speak, she can communicate with me"

Annie nodded surprised and took to speak to Tibbers.

"See Tibbers? I told you she could speak"

Cid took notice of how she was holding Tibbers. It seemed Tibbers was more than just a toy. It seemed to be truly important to Annie to share everything with Tibbers… as if the bear took the role of family…

He felt curious, but he had said he wouldn't go around poking his nose in her affairs. If she wanted help she could ask for it.

Ahri was standing now from the couch, she looked at the sketch and smiled fondly at it. It truly looked like her. Before anyone else could speak a shout came from the hall.

"You think this can stop me?!"

Cid was surprised.

"Ahri, a hand please?"

Ahri nodded helping him get in his wheelchair.

A roar was heard and they all went to see on the hall what was going on. They saw a creature that seemed to be like a lion was fighting what seemed to be a sort of void creature. Ahri voice from behind him broke the concentration of Cid.

"Rengar and Kha Zix… they are supposed to always be separate, who made the mistake this time?"

Both were fighting savagely, Cid was worried about the scene, at the rate their fight moved, someone would end up hurt.

Annie started to walk close to the direction of the fight. Cid was surprised and found himself unable to reach her, he couldn't do anything to stop her.

Before anyone else could try anything, Cid was surprised at the next scream that was heard.

"Go Tibbers!"

The scene surprised him. Annie threw Tibbers against them. What he didn't expect was the burning explosion released from the bear. The stuffed bear was no more, in its place a huge bear covered in flames was standing. Both combatants were stunned, the next thing that happened surprised him even more. Annie kept walking, Tibbers holding Rengar in place, and Annie walking without fear at Kha Zix.

When Kha Zix saw the girl, he tried to attack her. Only to be thrown away with a huge fireball that came from her hands.

"Stop making a mess! I am in a good mood! So stay down or I will throw another one!"

Kha Zix was unconscious on the floor. Rengar seemed to be in thought for a moment. The hold of Tibbers was strong. Annie looked at Rengar eyes.

"You didn't do anything bad… right?"

Rengar nodded at her. She called for Tibbers who released Rengar.

"Then don't get in troubles… is not the first time the summoners see you fighting that thing"

Ahri giggled at the way Annie spoke of Kha Zix.

It wasn't well known. But Annie had a soft spot for Rengar. Maybe because he reminded her of Tibbers, or maybe because she liked animals and Rengar looked like one. No one truly knew, but what they knew was that Annie hated people making a mess around her.

Cid was surprised about the girl. Sona, Riven and Ahri had all reacted when they saw Annie in the lake. And Ahri had mentioned him to be careful about Annie. But know it all made sense. Annie was by no means just a child. She was a Champion. And she had the power to back up that title.

Cid found himself whistling and Annie looked at him. Tibbers following behind her. And the summoners all working to move Kha Zix away from Rengar who had seemingly lost interest for the moment.

"That was amazing! I didn't know Tibbers was that big"

Annie smiled nodding and Tibbers seemingly imitated the movements of Annie.

"Tibbers if the best, he keeps me safe from everyone"

Cid nodded. Ahri was the next to speak.

"He is always intimidating that's for sure"

Annie nodded and Tibbers seemed to smile.

"Of course! No one can fight against him"

Sona lightly tapped Cid on his shoulder before signaling to him.

" _She is really proud of Tibbers, normally anyone who messes with Annie is only asking to get a fireball in their direction as you just saw"_

Cid nodded. Before signaling to her.

" _Tibbers is more than just a simple bear right?"_

Sona nodded.

" _Sadly I don't know the story, but we all have come to understand Tibbers is more than just a simple bear of Annie"_

Cid nodded and felt surprised at his wheelchair moving. He looked behind him to see Ahri moving him.

"I recall, you were making a sketch"

Cid chuckled. The whole thing had distracted them of it.

"I guess I did…"

Annie poked his arm, Tibbers still behind her.

"Could I get a sketch? Of me and Tibbers?"

Cid nodded.

"Seeing you stopped their fight, I think you deserve a reward lady, you did well today"

Sona and Ahri smiled at the way Cid expressed his thanks. Annie beamed at his words, Tibbers seemed to be surrounded by an aura of fire. It seemed Annie mood played a big role on Tibbers power.

"Yes! See Tibbers! I did well!"

Tibbers seemingly nodded before combusting itself in flames and becoming the stuffed bear again.

Cid was the only one surprised about this. Sona and Ahri were already used at Annie, both in the Institute and in the battlefield.

The group all went back to the office. As Cid finished the details of Ahri sketch, Annie was next with Tibbers. Cid told her to stay comfortable as she would need to choose a pose to stay still with Tibbers. Annie didn't know what position to stay, Tibbers had seemingly just stayed at her side. Cid joked about this with Annie.

"Tibbers have no troubles staying still it seems"

Ahri and Sona thought that Annie legendary mood would come in full in the form of a fireball. But it didn't, instead what came was an answer.

"He is good at staying still, but is like cheating, he can be lazy at times"

The bear seemingly shined for a moment and Annie sends a glare to it.

"Don't start Tibbers, we both know what you did"

Ahri and Sona released the breath they didn't know both were holding. It seemed Annie hadn't got the joke. She thought it had been an honest observation.

Cid smiled looking at Ahri and Sona. It seemed that even though they knew Annie they feared what her powers could do. He found it funny thinking that Annie was in the same amount of danger as them. All the trio had powers and abilities that made them outstanding. It was fun that they feared Annie.

Annie finally decided to simply stay seated in the couch with Tibbers between her arms. Cid worked fast in the main parts of the sketch, knowing Annie wouldn't be able to stay put for long, no child, champion or not, would be able to stay put for long.

In the end, this was right, Annie changed positions all over. She started to ask Cid if it was over.

"Yeah, I am done, you can move as much as you want, though I do need to finish the details for the sketch, you can move around if you wish"

Cid smiled looking at Annie just hopping around with Tibbers. Ahri had taken to move behind him and look at the sketch. She understood what details he was speaking of.

The drawing had three figures in it. The smallest one was Tibbers between the arms of Annie, then came Annie as she held Tibbers, and finally, Tibbers in his original form holding everyone together. The three members of the sketch gave it an aura of protection. Ahri found herself smiling at it. Sona curious of the smile of Ahri came to see the sketch too.

Annie got curious and noticed everyone was watching her sketch.

"Can I see it now?"

Cid nodded at her and offered her the sketch, she stretched her hand to reach it over the desk and saw it. She smiled and laughed while showing it to Tibbers.

"Look Tibbers! Is us! He even draws you two times!"

The excitement in her voice was palpable as she seemingly danced with Tibbers. Cid understood something right then and there.

Annie was an orphan. And Tibbers was probably the last memento of her family.

Her actions, the way she moved, Annie had only Tibbers as family.

"I am glad you like it. If you want to sketch, feel free to visit my office"

Annie heard him and asked.

"So, this is your office? You work here?"

Cid nodded.

"That's right, I am a therapist, I help people when they need to chat with someone of their problems"

Annie nodded. Seemingly understanding.

"Oh, so you aren't a summoner? Shame, I wanted you to see Tibbers in action"

Cid chuckled.

"I think I just saw him in action, both of you are impressive"

Annie nodded smiling proudly.

"As long as I have Tibbers I am invincible!"

Cid could only nod. He thought that if he asked Ahri and Sona they would agree there.

Annie gave the sketch a last look before asking.

"I can keep this right?"

Cid nodded.

"Is yours, so you can keep it"

She laughed happily before skipping away with the sketch. She made the last turn at their direction before waving at them with Tibbers.

"Thanks therapist! I will come for a sketch again!"

Ahri was the first to break the recent silence that had left the office.

"So… that happened, you managed Annie rather well"

Cid could only chuckle.

"She is a child, I am an adult, I am supposed to know how to manage children"

Sona nodded while signing.

" _You don't get it. Her temper is fickle, she can get angry in the equal measure she can be happy, you truly did manage to keep her entertained"_

Cid nodded at her.

"Thanks for the compliment Sona, but as I said, I am an adult, if I can't manage a child I wouldn't be an adult"

At this Sona smiled before signing again.

" _You get Annie because you are just a child too"_

Cid laughed at this. Ahri got the message even if she didn't understand the signs of Sona.

"Oh! That's right, you are indeed a child too, that explains everything!"

The trio laughed for a while before silence came again, this time though Sona signed at Cid.

" _So, can I get my sketch now? I recall is my turn"_

Cid nodded.

"I will be sketching you now Sona, Ahri you want to stay?"

Ahri looked at Cid and then at Sona. She waved them off.

"Sorry, but I got something to do in my room, though I could meet you two to get something to eat, is getting late after all, dinner should be coming soon"

The duo nodded at Ahri as she closed the door behind her as she left the office.

Ahri sighed when she remembered the eyes of Sona. Those eyes had a clear message in them.

 _Could you give us a moment?_

"You are lucky I am a good friend Sona…"

* * *

Back in the office, Cid was sketching Sona who was keeping her posture without any problems as she posed for the sketch. Cid chuckled thinking Sona was probably used to it, she would have surely gotten her image on a portrait at times thinking how famous she was on Demacia.

"You have gotten your portrait done before Sona?"

She nodded smiling before taking back her pose. Cid thought she didn't have any troubles with it. Sona posture allowed her to look straight at him. As if it was the idea.

"Well, that explains why you are so good at staying still"

She smiled before focusing her eyes on his hand. He worked efficiently, she thought that more than a work of art, it was a work of technicality. Cid managed to work with a precision that wasn't perfect, but it fulfilled the purpose.

Sona took notice of how he was focusing on her this time and she signed.

" _Seeing anything you like?"_

She smiled at the teasing joke. She didn't expect an answer being spoken when he kept drawing.

"Yes, I see a dear friend smiling, and that is something I love seeing"

Sona smile grew bigger at his words. She decided it was time to ask a question seeing they were alone for now.

" _So… what is going to happen between us?"_

Cid saw her and stopped sketching. He passed a hand through his hair thinking on how to explain it.

"You know you are my patient…"

Sona answer came fast.

" _I don't fear the dark anymore, so I don't see how I am still your patient"_

Cid sighed before answering again.

"You know what I mean, technically speaking you are still my patient"

Sona smile never wavered for a second.

" _Technically. Meaning technically, you are my therapist, but not officially right?"_

Cid sighed. He was getting caught in loopholes with Sona. She was great at logical situations it seemed.

"I guess you are right… but is not like that Sona… I have a code that I got to respect"

Sona nodded. But her smile only grew. Cid understood then that Sona had an ace in her sleeve.

" _Yeah. Nasus showed me books about therapist techniques and codes. Did you know a therapist can date a patient? We would only need to wait a year, two at most"_

Cid felt he had no retort. He knew that. But Sona seemed excited about the concept.

" _We would only need to wait. And I wouldn't mind it. A year would let us know each other better"_

Cid was feeling a knot forming around him. Sona had him against the ropes.

And in a moment of luck for one, and bad luck for the other the door of his office opened with Jayce coming through.

"Hey, I came back to drop by the recorder and…"

Jayce noticed the aura of the room. Sona was looking at him with a glare that showed her anger and the therapist was looking nervous.

"Am I… interrupting anything here?"

Cid took the chance.

"No not all, Sona was getting a sketch from me, I just finished"

Cid offered Sona the sketch who took it. Her glare never really leaving Jayce. Cid signed at Sona.

" _We will keep this conversation for another time, we will speak of this later"_

Sona smiled kindly at him. So kindly, in fact, it brought shivers to his spine.

" _Indeed, we will"_

Sona left the room standing and "accidentally" stepping on Jayce foot.

"She looks angry… what happened?"

Cid sighed before offering Jayce to sit.

"Therapist-client privacy, I can't tell you even if I wanted"

Jayce nodded before sitting. It was obvious the therapist had a tough time moments ago.

"I heard the recorder…"

Cid nodded.

"Well then… what did you find out?"

* * *

Vel Koz was different from what many knew. He wasn't like many of the Void. Oh no, he was different. He didn't want anything but knowledge. And he needed to find a way to obtain it that didn't need to deconstruct its targets. The summoners had been especially clear about this point.

"No more deconstruction of anyone!"

Communication was inefficient, incompetent even going as far as to call it useless between them. How was he supposed to get knowledge without deconstructing the fountain of knowledge? What medium of knowledge do the humans used?

He needed to know…

Rumors spoke of a mind reader recently. Maybe he could obtain this ability without deconstructing its target? Surely a mind reader would be able to listen to his thoughts and offer knowledge through the means of a mental link.

Meaning not only would it be a competent way of transferring knowledge, but it would also mean the efficiency would reach levels that even through target deconstruction couldn't offer.

What no one understood, was that deconstruction wasn't perfect. There could be holes in the information, and those were the bad part of deconstruction. Hopefully, the mind reader would have a solution for it.

Now.

How to find the mind reader?

* * *

Jayce had a hard time admitting his thoughts on the recording. But he had pulled through.

"So… yeah, I guess I was a bit…"

Cid looked with a raised eyebrow behind his glasses at Jayce.

"Okay I am presumptuous"

Cid smiled nodding.

"Good job admitting it, that didn't hurt did it?"

Jayce was about to retort and sighed.

"No… I guess it didn't"

Cid smiled.

"You know Jayce. I am impressed. You do are amazing, I mean, you made your own tool to bring justice, even if that wasn't its original purpose, you have helped a lot of people. Your inventions are incredible, you got a lot of potential"

Jayce found himself smiling. And this time it wasn't Cid but Jayce who spoke.

"But I need to appreciate the work of others, as impressive as I can be. I need to recognize the effort of the others… I mean no one in Piltover stopped trying when their works failed. That is something to admire"

Cid nodded happily that Jayce got what he said.

"Still, I can't blame them, they need to put a lot of effort to keep my rhythm"

Cid could only laugh at Jayce attitude. It wasn't going to be easy nor fast. But the start of any journey started with a single step.

"You keep working on your attitude Jayce"

Cid took a piece of paper and wrote a small note on it.

"Give this to the summoners"

The note was as informal as it could get:

 _Jayce is good for matches. Should a problem arise again feel free to send him back.  
Cid. Therapist for the Institute._

Jayce looked with skepticism at the note.

"Doesn't this look… sort of fake?"

Cid chuckled.

"Don't worry, trust me they will know is mine"

Jarvan was used to the notes of Cid. And he could vouch for him that his notes were always like that. He didn't saw the need to make them elaborate. After all, if they asked for his opinion, well his opinion was simple and short.

"Thanks… Cid… did Viktor spoke highly of me?"

Cid nodded while moving in the wheelchair.

"He recognizes your talent, and while to him you misuse your talents with your attitude, he recognizes your talents"

Jayce nodded.

"He has his own talents… but he is dangerous"

Cid nodded but spoke something Jayce didn't expect.

"Indeed. But he does it because he believes is the right way, Viktor is not looking to enslave humanity Jayce, he just wants them to stop getting into accidents, he wants them to be able to live safer lives with more quality in them. Viktor intentions are not evil. He just needs to find guidance in himself. But his talent is real just as yours"

Jayce was surprised at that. He couldn't really form an opinion on it. He didn't know Viktor well and thinking back on their relationship. Maybe things would have been different had he vouched for him back then…

The past was the past. No use in it.

The future was where he should focus.

Wasn't he after all the Defender of Tomorrow?

"I see… thanks for the insight"

Jayce kept the note in hand before going away.

"Thanks again therapist"

Cid nodded before answering back.

"You are welcome Jayce"

As Jayce left the room Cid rolled this time out of the office. He needed to get something to eat. What he didn't expect was for his chair to seemingly crash with something. Placing attention, a yordle with a hat was on the floor, before Cid could say anything the yordle motioned for him to stay quiet.

A few seconds later the yordle was invisible again.

Poppy came walking a few seconds later with a hammer in hand.

"Greetings Cid! Have you seen Teemo?"

Cid had an idea already.

"Teemo? Yordle? This tall and with a hat?"

Cid motioned with his hands and Poppy nodded.

"He can become invisible, I was asked to find him by a summoner, have you seen him?"

Cid answered her question.

"I haven't seen him Poppy, I will go get something to eat"

As he moved Poppy took notice how Cid pointed with his hand at the floor.

As he rolled out of there, he could hear a hammer impacting against the floor. Poppy seemingly found Teemo then.

As Cid rolled through the halls to find food. He ended up seeing something that was weird in the things he had seen before.

A floating eye with tentacles.

Cid noticed the eye kept focusing on his movements.

"Can I help you?"

The tentacles moved, and Cid found himself unnerved by how well he understood him. He really needed vacations.

"Oh… not sure really, if you are looking for a mind reader you mean a summoner?"

Once again, the tentacles moved in a pattern. That brought Cid attention. He had an idea.

"My name is Cid"

He made motions as he was speaking. The same signs he used to communicate with Sona might be usable with the floating eye,

"What is your name?

Vel Koz had no trouble understanding the signs and understood the imitation process quickly.

" _I am Vel Koz"_

Cid was surprised at how fast he had understood the signs.

"Who are you looking for Vel Koz?"

The tentacles formed the motions of the sign language. Cid was surprised at how this being was able to adapt to knowledge so fast.

" _I heard about a mind reader on the Institute, I was hoping to find his secrets… without deconstructing him"_

Cid nodded. Deconstruction of materials… it didn't sound good.

"Well, I guess you found him, but I am afraid of telling you those were rumors, I can't read minds"

Vel Koz looked impassive. Seemingly the revelation didn't affect him. He started to make signs with his tentacles.

" _I see. But if they thought you possessed talents for mental links, it must be based on your ability to obtain knowledge about them without the need of deconstructing them"_

Cid nodded.

"Than I can do. You can learn a lot of people through studying them, plus the body language offers a lot of information, but it requires attention on the observation of them. If you don't put your full attention you could make a mistake and the whole information end up going wrong"

Vel Koz seemingly nodded as he floated.

" _I see. So, while lots of information can be obtained through a process of observation, you need the experience to discern truth from fake. But as it doesn't deconstruct the target the process can be repeated endless times…"_

Cid didn't like the way he expressed his ability, but he nodded.

"Yeah, you can try as many times as you want, but when you truly master the ability to read people you can learn a lot from others without mistake. Plus, you could always just read books you know?"

Vel Koz was in thought before motioning his question.

" _Books?"_

Cid was surprised. For a being that was seemingly so smart, he seemed slow for other stuff.

"Books got a lot of information that can be read by everyone at any time, it allows learning without deconstructing"

Vel Koz made an obvious question and Cid rolled his chair.

"Follow me then"

Vel Koz floated at his side and made a question at Cid.

"Oh, the leg? Lost it long ago"

Vel Koz kept asking questions regarding how one can live without a leg or without an extremity.

"Humans can live without a lot of stuff, but we need the vitals intact to keep working. As you can imagine, you can live without a leg, but not so much without a heart"

Vel Koz kept this information. It was interesting. While the human had no mental abilities to link minds, he was good at reading any being it seems that had the cognitive ability to express thoughts. Maybe even less than that. He could surely discern the other void-beings feelings of hunger.

It wasn't that hard. But many confused hunger with the desire to kill. Two different things.

Things he didn't need.

He only needed to find information and keep always on a quest for knowledge.

Finally, they reached the library.

"All the books are kept here, you can read any book you want here too, I will get going"

Vel Koz signed at him one last time before he left.

" _Thanks for the information. It was useful"_

Cid nodded before rolling away and making the last question he didn't need an answer for.

"What you plan to do with all that knowledge?"

He left rolling away on the wheelchair.

Leaving a confused Vel Koz behind.

What was he supposed to do with the knowledge indeed….

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **I have always wondered the same, what's the use of having all the knowledge indeed. Hope you all liked this chapter, will see you all next time with Chapter 25.**

 **Celebrating 25 chapters I would like for you guys to suggest 5 champions you wished for to appear in the chapter. If you wish to participate in this, just tell me two champions as the main characters for the chapter and the other three as appearances or I can also work around them.**

 **Thanks everyone. Have a great week.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Greetings! Little over a year ago I started writing this, and I am surprised at the fact it has over 100k words in it, and that it has received the support it has up to this point. Thanks everyone, I really thank everyone of you who read this fanfiction. Now, I received a lot of great ideas, and it was too hard to just choose one, so I thought, why not do all of them in a super neat chapter? Sadly, that was impossible, so I took as many as I could and fitted them, but your advice wont go into the trash! I will use it for the future, thanks everyone!**

 **And that brings me to this point, welcome everyone to Chapter 25! A big round of applauses to everyone who offered an idea, I tried my best and hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **As always own nothing of League of Legends, I only own my OC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25: The traveling therapist.**

 **Part 1**

 **Honor, duty, and justice. Make a choice.**

 _Sometimes is all about family and friends, sometimes is about our choices. In the end, life is nothing but a chain of choices we make._

When Cid was wondering around the halls looking for the cafeteria he ended up finding a familiar face. A blonde-haired girl who seemed dejected. Something that wasn't all that normal. Cid decided to approach her.

"Lux? Are you okay?"

Lux looked behind her and saw Cid in a wheelchair. Her curiosity at the wheelchair. Still she focused back on him.

"Cid, do you know what day is tomorrow?"

Cid shrugged. He didn't really remember what was coming. The look in the eyes of Lux spoke of how uncomfortable she felt about it.

"Sorry Lux, can't say I do, I sort of let the days fly away in Demacia"

Lux approached Cid and took his hands. The gesture really made Cid worry. What could get Lux like this…

"Memorial Day, Cid… tomorrow is the Memorial Day on Demacia"

The words of Lux were laced with feelings of sadness.

"Oh… I see… so all the champions of Demacia will be free then…"

Lux nodded her grip on his hands. Cid could feel the question coming.

"Yeah… Cid… I know you probably don't like it. But would you mind coming with me?"

Cid sighed.

Memorial Day. A day to remember the history of Demacia. The place that kept standing against the enemies it had all around. A place that kept fighting endlessly. A place that hated him.

"Is Garen not going?"

Lux eyes answered the question.

"… I will go, think you can get me a prosthetic leg? Doesn't need to be anything good, just so I can walk tomorrow, I rather not use the wheelchair on Demacia"

Lux nodded. Her eyes shining just a bit.

"I know how much you must hate the day… but thanks Cid"

Cid returned the grip of Lux with a reassuring grip.

"I don't hate the day… and honestly I don't hate Demacia… the people just don't take my presence well… but I must see the Hall of Valor"

Lux smiled at this. The sadness she fell over her seemingly fading a bit.

"We can all go together you know? Sona, Poppy, Fiora, Jarvan will be there too"

Cid chuckled. He smiled at Lux.

"Sounds wonderful. Let us all go tomorrow to pay our respects then"

Lux smiled more brightly this time nodding at Cid. She released her grip on his hands and offered to take him to the cafeteria. He nodded and accepted.

Needless to say the lunch went in peace and quiet. Everyone noticed the aura that surrounded Cid. Ahri wanted to ask, but Sona made her a sign that meant she knew what happened.

Ahri just nodded at Sona.

Lux and Cid were both silent as Sona looked at Cid.

After a rather silent lunch between the group everyone went their own ways after properly saying their goodbyes. Except for Sona who followed Cid to his office. Cid didn't say anything about it. Once in the office Cid sighed as Sona signed at him.

" _You know what happens then?"_

Cid nodded.

"Memorial Day"

Sona looked at the floor. She didn't know how well he would take the question.

" _Will you be coming? I know you probably don't take it well"_

Cid laughed.

"Lux said something similar earlier… I will be fine Sona. Really"

Sona looked at him and only hugged him. He returned the hug as he sighed.

"Is hard… but I must see the Hall of Valor. Someone ought to give the respects for them"

Sona didn't stop the hug if anything she hugged him with more strength. As if fearing he would disappear.

"Don't worry… tomorrow we will see what happens…"

The thing was that he didn't wanted the hug to end. He didn't want to sleep. He knew what would fare on his dreams tonight…

* * *

 _Seas of blood, land scorched in fire, screams of rage and screams of pain. The battlefield in motion. Gold, silver and blue figures clashing against figure in gray, black and red. Screams from both sides, hammers, axes, swords, shields, everything clashes in the form of the most dissonant melody. A melody that follows a rhythm, a rhythm that brings suffering. This is the songs of the battlefield._

" _Forward! Don't you dare stop! Evil will be stomped in our march!"_

 _Figures shouting from behind, heavy steps keep forward, clashing sides never ending to fight to advance._

 _Even when the real threat has come, no one dares stop. This is a battlefield. And only one side will remain._

 _But it doesn't._

 _The darkness envelopes the battlefields, the dark cloud envelopes everyone, friend or foe, both fall. Both sides start falling against the corroding mist that indiscriminately ends everyone. No one is surviving._

 _A lone figure runs, a lone figure, younger than many others run through the battlefield that has become surrounded by death. The figure runs as fast as he can. He sees the mist reaching him. He hears something from afar._

 _A scream begging for help._

" _Help! Anyone!"_

 _The young figure looks at the direction of the scream, trapped in a war horse. He runs, he offers his hand._

" _Take it!"_

 _He starts to get him from under the horse. It weights to much. He throws himself on the floor to push with his legs at the death horse._

 _A mistake that would cost dearly._

 _His leg is touched by the mist. It burns, his left leg feels as if it was corroding. But pushing pain aside he has freed the soldier. He takes it, and both take to run._

 _A river is close by. A river red by blood but it still offers escape._

 _Both fall on the river. As they let themselves be thrown in the current, they look behind. The mist seems to be fading. But the death bodies tell a story._

" _They said… it wouldn't hurt us"_

 _Unconsciousness take over both._

 _The next moment he is awake he feels pressure on his left leg. Yet he doesn't feel his foot. He doesn't really feel his left leg anymore._

 _When he looks he sees the emergency treatment given to him._

 _He has no leg._

 _The soldier dressed in the colors of Noxus looks at him._

" _I had to cut it… whatever happened to your leg was spreading… I had to cut it"_

 _He speaks as if he was trying to justify himself more than explaining._

 _The young man nods._

 _He lost his leg._

 _But he is alive._

" _My name is Cid…"_

" _My name is Sion… in honor of the great General…"_

" _That's a cool name to have…."_

" _Hey! Don't fall asleep!"_

 _Unconsciousness took over the soldier. He could hear screams_

" _Cid! Cid! Cid! Wake up!"_

* * *

"Cid wake up!"

Cid woke up sweating, he removed the covers of the bed looking at his lacking leg. Everything was well. He was okay, he wasn't in the battlefield.

As his breathing got in place he sighed.

"Memorial Day…"

Cid then took on the fact of Lux who was seeing him.

"Oh… hey Lux"

Lux was taking notice of the therapist. He was in simple pajamas. But the most obvious feature was his lacking leg. She saw the horrid scar of the injury. When he lost the leg it hadn't been clean…

"Lux… I would like if you look at my eyes and not down there"

The teasing remark did its work in making Lux focus on his eyes. She got her smile in place and brought something behind her. A prosthetic, a simple one at that.

"Jarvan got one immediately when he heard you were coming with us"

Cid smiled nodding accepting the prosthetic.

"I will dress… I will see you out"

Lux nodded and left.

Outside of the room and of the therapist office a group of Demacians was in the hall.

Poppy was fidgeting in the presence of Jarvan, the prince of Demacia was speaking with Shyvana. Sona was with Fiora at her side. Lux was in the door of the office waiting for Cid.

Poppy look at Lux before speaking.

"Will he come?"

Lux nodded.

"He is just changing… don't worry he is coming"

Lux smiled feeling reassured of knowing a friend would be coming. She would have preferred family, but sadly that would be impossible…

"I am ready"

Everyone took to look at the therapist, dressed in his casual clothing, glasses in place and his long hair kept in a simple ponytail. Poppy smiled at him and so did Sona who signed at him.

" _Ready?"_

Cid nodded.

" _Ready"_

He smiled as he approached Lux.

"Well, let us go, Demacia awaits right?"

The whole group nodded. As they walked Jarvan approached Cid.

"Is good we get the chance of spending the Memorial Day in the company of our friends, I must admit, is a shame Garen is not coming"

Cid was surprised at that. Garen had a lot of reasons to go. Shyvana voice was the one to answer the question.

"True, but he is to keep Darius in check, after all he is visiting Demacia with Swain for a chat after this day"

Cid was surprised. So, the peace talks were still going… he took notice of the look in Lux face, he approached Lux.

"Hey, stop me if you heard this one before. I can only live where there is light, but I die if the light shines on me, what am I?"

The whole group kept walking while in thought. Lux smiled as she had the answer.

"A shadow"

Cid nodded.

Jarvan was still thinking it.

"Ah, I see a shadow, of course, I thought it might be ice"

Shyvana looked at him with a questioning look.

"Why would it be ice?"

As Jarvan and Shyvana got in a discussion regarding the nature of ice. Fiora was smiling pointing to Sona to look at Lux. Poppy was seeing her too, the sadness she seemed to carry before was going away being replaced by smiles. And the responsible for that was the therapist at her side.

"You got a stove, a wood stove and a match, which should you light first?"

Lux snorted at that one.

"The match obviously"

Cid nodded.

"Someone is having a fast mind today, excellent job Lux"

Lux smiled at the compliment she ended linking her arm with Cid as she laughed.

"Of course, I am the best with riddles!"

Cid smiled.

Fiora smiled at the scene and Poppy found herself happy for her. Sona was smiling but she also was hoping Lux wouldn't get so clingy with Cid.

When the group was teleported by a summoner to Demacia. Cid was hoping he would get to access the Hall of Valor.

Everyone walked to the Hall of Valor it would be a long walk from the spot they were left. The place where the fallen Demacian warriors are remembered for their sacrifices that was the Hall. As the small entourage of Champions and the therapist walked to the direction of it.

Lux was smiling.

When Garen said he would not be with her on the Memorial Day she felt saddened. They were already distant enough from each other. She hoped they would be able to show their respects for those they knew. But work and duty called Garen. And honor was always more important…

Honor, Justice, and Duty.

As she was feeling sad she felt a small poke on her cheek. Courtesy of the therapist at her side.

"Hey, don't go around feeling down now. We are almost there"

As they approached the Hall of Valor, Jarvan took the lead of the group with Shyvana close behind.

"Xin should be waiting for us in the front"

And indeed, there he was, near the entrance of the famous hall was Xin Zhao in the company of Galio and Quinn.

"Greetings prince, is good to see you"

Cid noticed the expression on the face of the seneschal of Demacia. He was teasing Jarvan.

"I told you we would be in time"

Galio, Cid knew of the famous colossus that kept Demacia safe from magical attacks. The colossus smiled while pointing at Quinn with a grin in his expression.

"I told them you would be here! Quinn said you wouldn't come in time though"

The later was surprised of being exposed and looked somewhere else, her bird in her shoulder.

"I didn't! I would never say such a thing"

Xin Zhao only nodded.

"She did"

The seneschal words were simple and straight. Everyone in group laughed.

Sona, Poppy and Fiora entered first to the hall. Jarvan was speaking with Xin Zhao. When Cid started to walk a hand on his chest stopped his advance. Quinn looked at him with something close to anger.

"And who said you could enter? Don't you know what this hall represents?"

Cid sighed. Quinn loud voice had brought the attention of the whole group to him.

"I know what they represent. And I got the right to enter to show my respect"

Quinn laughed. A fake a laugh showing her thoughts about it.

"Honor, justice and duty. Demacia is based on those, the army is based on those. You failed to keep those virtues, deserter"

The words didn't hurt Cid as much as they would have in the past. He truly had changed. Fiora, Sona and Poppy looked at the scene. Cid signed at Sona who was looking with worry in her eyes.

" _You go, take them with you, I will follow soon"_

Sona nodded and took Fiora hand and Poppy, ushering for them to enter.

Jarvan was looking with calm at Quinn.

"Quinn… he has the right to enter the hall"

Before Quinn could speak again Xin Zhao was in front of her.

"This isn't a place for fights, nor for petty discussions, this place is for respects. Move"

Jarvan nodded at Quinn so she moved, he felt thankful for the words of the seneschal. Quinn fumed but moved. Cid nodded his thanks at Xin Zhao who only nodded back.

Lux would have entered the argument herself had Xin didn't spoken first. As they entered the Hall of Valor, Cid looked with sad eyes at the center. They walked silently as many others were on the hall.

Lux took notice how many others were looking at them. She kept her grip on his hand as they walked.

"What is Lux doing with him?"  
"Isn't he the deserter?"  
"Didn't the deserter had troubles walking?"  
"I heard he lost a leg running from the battlefield"

Lux anger was spiking as she heard all of them speaking. Didn't they know to just show their respect and stop speaking like that? The voice of Cid took her out of those thoughts.

"Don't put attention to their comments… we came to show our respects"

Sona, Fiora, Poppy, Galio, Shyvana, Jarvan, Xin Zhao and Quinn were all bowing with respect at the statue of the warriors of Demacia. A memory of those who died in the quest for honor and protecting Demacia.

At death one would get their name kept in the records of the hall. Forever remembered as a member of Demacia force. Names like Jarvan I, were in the Hall of Valor. He who died fighting Sion back in the first conflicts. Jarvan II was also in the hall as a sign of respect for his battle against Noxus. In that battle the fleshing arena had been destroyed, three hundred and one lives saved. Xin Zhao between them.

Cid would have gotten his name in the records had he died in battle. But thanks to his acts, he would never be remembered in the Hall.

"Find peace everyone. You fought greatly that day…"

Lux noticed the feeling on his words. She took his hand as she also bowed.

"Find peace, for you fought with honor in the line of your duty"

Everyone showed their respects.

Jarvan offered them to all go out. Memorial Day was a day to spend with the people one cared for, family, loved ones, friends, anyone one wanted to share with.

Quinn refused to spend time with Cid and left after speaking.

"I refuse to be in the company of someone who gives such a bad fame to the name of what Demacia represents, I am sorry prince"

Before Jarvan could speak Cid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me, I will go have a chat with her"

Jarvan nodded at him before speaking.

"Meet with us at the plaza, I would like to have dinner with my friends"

Cid smiled and nodded. He started walking behind her, Lux quickly going after him.

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to like you?"

He chuckled at that.

"Few people like me, but that has never stopped me from talking with them, so let's go, I have been feeling like telling her a few things for a while"

Lux smiled and nodded. She wouldn't mind looking for Quinn. Not if it gave her a reason to spend time with her friend.

Cid and Lux walked behind the figure of Quinn, she tried to lose them. But Lux eyes were good in observation, and Cid knew all the paths on Demacia to keep hidden. Keeping the trail of Quinn wasn't hard.

* * *

While they were walking Cid kept asking riddles to Lux.

"Lovely and round, I shine with pale light, grown in the darkness. A lady's delight, what am I?"

This one left Lux thinking for a moment before answering.

"A pearl"

Cid smiled at her.

"You are awfully sharp today, I might end up without riddles when we find Quinn"

They heard the sharp sound of a bird. A bird they knew well.

"Valor! Don't!"

They took notice in an alley without people the figure of Quinn wrestling with Valor who seemingly refused on letting her advance.

"There you are"

Quinn looked at Cid. She felt her anger spiking.

"What do you want?"

Cid sighed.

"How about a chat? I would really like to have a proper chat with you"

Quinn was about to speak when Valor poked her head with his beak.

"Ow! Stop that!"

Lux spoke with seriousness in her voice.

"I think Valor agrees with us"

Quinn let out a groan and took to stay close to a wall as to rest.

"Well. Start speaking then"

Cid sighed.

"Do you even know what happened at that battlefield Quinn?"

Quinn chuckled.

"Who doesn't? You ran away of the battlefield. Everyone died except for you"

Cid chuckled.

"That's the only thing you know? Then I am afraid you know nothing about what happened on that day Quinn. Did you even know that everyone on Noxus died too?"

This brought the attention of Lux. The record said Noxus had won the battle.

"That's a lie, everyone knows that Noxus won, and we promised to fight harder next time"

Cid smiled mockingly.

"Everyone knows that? Were they in the battlefield? Did they saw the corpses? Did they even saw the result of the battlefield?"

This time Quinn stayed silent. Lux was expectant.

"Two people survived that day Quinn. A Noxian scout and me"

This brought a gasp from Lux and Quinn.

"You… not only did you ran away, you even betrayed the army?!"

Cid chuckled at her. Lux didn't know what was so funny.

"I saved a life. He would have died on the battlefield if I had chosen to leave him behind… there had been enough death already"

Quinn tried to understand what could push him to save the enemy. Lux wasn't questioning that, but rather she was wondering what happened in that field…

"Allow me Quinn, to tell you what happened"

* * *

" _Cid! Wake up!"_

 _A weakened soldier woke up at the call of his name._

" _Sion?"_

 _The Noxian scout let out a breath of relief._

" _You are alive, I was worried you were death from the wounds…"_

 _He chuckled at the words of his companion._

" _Don't worry… have anyone appeared?"_

 _The soldier dressed in gray and red moved his head in denial_

" _No one… I think we were the only ones who made it out…"_

 _He sighed before speaking._

" _That thing probably didn't work on water… the river saved us"_

" _Good… but what are we going to do now?"_

 _That was a good question for both, the battlefield they were in was in middle ground between Demacia and Noxus. The river hadn't throw them too far. The soldier without a leg sighed._

" _I got an idea… we will go to Noxus…"_

 _The soldier was surprised at the idea._

" _They… they would end you in place…"_

 _He chuckled._

" _Maybe. But you need to go back home. And if I take you to Demacia chances are you won't make it out"_

 _The soldier sighed._

" _Then… let us go together. I can walk the path to Noxus faster than you can walk to Demacia"_

 _He nodded._

" _Okay. We will do this… I am sure there is a port close… we can each get a boat to our cities…"_

 _He started to faint. He felt really tired._

" _Hey… do you know… you can send me a letter…"_

 _He started to close his eyes_

" _Cid!"_

 _Unconsciousness took him away._

* * *

"When I woke up… Sion had dropped me off on a merchant ship that was going to Demacia. He stole my uniform and dropped me on the boat. When I asked who had dropped me off, the man said a young man had done it. I knew it had to be Sion, he even left me a letter"

Lux was surprised about what he had told them. Quinn had been silent the whole time looking at the floor. Valor had been looking at Cid the whole time.

"So… what did the letter said?"

Cid chuckled.

"He apologized about taking my uniform, but he didn't want to risk it, the letter also said how I could keep contact with him"

He chuckled again before starting to laugh.

"He is still in Noxus… he does well as a blacksmith…"

This time Quinn looked at him.

"Why… he should have killed you, you should have killed you… why none of you killed the other?"

Cid shrugged.

"Why would I kill him? I saved him. I even lost my leg because I saved him. Had I run away I would have both legs, and probably my health wouldn't be as bad as it is"

Lux looked at him with a smile.

"And he wouldn't kill you… you had saved his life even though you were an enemy"

He nodded smiling.

"He is a good person… Noxus is different from Demacia, Quinn, do you know how Noxus works?"

She chuckled.

"They are barbarians"

Cid sighed.

"They are a society in which anyone can reach power, Noxus appreciates talents, and they hope everyone develops their talents. Sure, they are different from us, but in Noxus anyone can reach a high position through effort. Darius and Draven for example, they do not come from high families nor anything…"

Quinn looked at Cid with tension.

"You speak in their favor?"

Cid chuckled.

"I speak the truth, I don't especially support a side Quinn. Demacia is my home, but I know that Noxus is just like us… well I mean out of their wishes for constant expansion"

Quinn looked at the floor.

"Why, I just don't get it, what killed everyone?"

Lux spoke before Cid could.

"By the time Cid fought, Noxus had already been using Zaun chemical weapons… probably it was a weapon from them that went out of control"

Cid nodded.

"I came to that conclusion a few years later while I was studying. That was the most logical explanation, as if it was magic, those with resistance to it wouldn't have died"

Valor pecked at Quinn softly with his beak, trying to reassure her.

"If what you said happened… why run? Why not stay on the battlefield with the others?"

Cid sighed.

"I wanted to live… I didn't want to die there Quinn; my crime was wishing to live"

Lux got close to Cid offering a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"If you hadn't survived… no one would have known what happened on the battlefield… you told Garen right?"

He nodded. Memories of the interrogation feeling fresh.

"Garen knows the whole thing, and he placed the file. But it never went public. They didn't want people to feel panic. So, it was said a side had won, and that I run away, that way the soldiers would feel inspired on keeping the fight"

Lux kept her grip on his shoulder.

"Sion had more luck I guess?"

He nodded.

"He explained the result of the battlefield, they thanked him for the information, he later offered his services as a blacksmith, he said the exposition to the mist had taken away his condition to keep fighting"

Quinn punched a wall close to her the sound brought their attention to her.

"I don't get it… I just don't get why you did it"

Cid sighed.

"When you see what I saw that day. You are trapped with no options. I chose to keep on living… simple as that"

Quinn walked against him. Lux felt for a moment she would punch him but she simply extended her hand. She stayed in silence for a moment before speaking.

"I am Quinn… and this is Valor…is a pleasure to meet a veteran scout"

Cid laughed while taking her hand. She was at a miss on this reaction from him.

"Cid, therapist for the Institute of War, therapist on Demacia, and good old scout"

Lux got between them and brought them all together in a hug.

"Great! Seeing as this gloom theme of conversation is gone, what do you say we all go eat with the others?"

Cid nodded looking at Valor.

"What do you say Valor, feel like going for dinner?"

The bird let out a noise of approval before flying to stand on top of his shoulder and Quinn looked at her friend with surprise in her eyes.

"Traitor! How could you?"

Valor let out another noise, the group went on walking. Lux chose the chance to get close to Cid before whispering to him.

"You… don't mind sharing your story with us?"

Cid smiled at her.

"Not at all. You are my friend and rival, aren't you?"

Lux smiled before feeling embarrassed at his words.

"You are too nice…"

Cid smiled before hearing Quinn laugh.

"Hey! You got a pretty laugh!"

She looked embarrassed before looking elsewhere, Lux got out of her embarrassment too.

"You should laugh more often Quinn"

Quinn kept her gaze focusing elsewhere.

She didn't need their comments. As nice as they felt.

* * *

In the dinner with Jarvan everyone was in a place he had reserved to spend with his friends. Everyone screamed while drinking. Everyone except for Poppy, Cid, and Sona. The first two because they didn't drink and Sona because she was unable to scream.

Cid nudged lightly at Sona.

"Is a nice night isn't?"

Sona nodded smiling warmly at him. Her hands moving slowly, slower than they usually moved.

" _It is. I got a riddle for you"_

Cid smiled at the idea.

"Shoot it, I am curious what kind of riddle you got for me.

Sona smiled warmly before making the signs.

" _Three words that are often said, yet not said enough?"_

Cid kept his mind on it. He didn't really had heard that one before.

"Mmm is a hard one…"

Lux came close to Cid placing a shoulder over him.

"What is hard?"

Cid chuckled before telling her the riddle.

"Oh! I know that one"

She smiled, it seemed she had drunk a bit too much.

"Really? What is it?"

She looked at him with a smile.

"I love you"

Everyone in the table kept silent for a moment hearing Lux words and seeing her. She felt their eyes on her before sputtering the explanation.

"T-that's the answer! Three words often said, but not said enough, the answer is I love you"

Galio started laughing together with Shyvana. Jarvan couldn't hold it in him any longer, even Xin Zhao held a smile in his face. Poppy simply looked happy seeing everyone smiling. Fiora threw Quinn a look as if to say, look at that. Quinn spoke while laughing.

"You know, you don't need to keep your feelings hidden Lux, isn't he a mind reader? Surely he knows without you speaking"

Lux looked embarrassed before keeping on drinking.

"Jerks!"

Everyone laughed including Cid. He made some signs at Sona.

" _Was that the answer?"_

Sona smiled and nodded while keeping an obviously looking mischievous smile at him.

" _The point was for you to answer it"_

He chuckled before bowing at her.

"My apologies, it was a hard one"

Everyone kept eating in the enjoyment of the dinner with friends. Shyvana and Jarvan seemed to be especially close. Galio decided he would defy Xin Zhao to a contest of strength. Everyone expected the seneschal to deny the challenge. Surprise came in the form of him accepting the challenge.

A simple challenge of strength, they would try a game of arm wrestle. As ridiculous as it looked, they were more surprised at how easily the seneschal had made the colossus fall on the floor.

"Again! I demand a rematch, I wasn't ready!"

Xin smiled before keeping the game. Needless to say, everyone took notice how strong he truly was. Fiora was chatting with Quinn and Poppy regarding her duels and how she had faced Jax too recently.

"I am telling you, that dodge of him is horrendous!"

Poppy spoke softly of this.

"It does work though, I haven't seen anyone able to hit him when he spins the lamp"

Quinn nodded feeding Valor a bit of meat.

"No matter how much bolts I shoot, he dodges them all"

Fiora kept explaining them the logic behind the dodge.

Cid had taken to stand up and go out for a bit of fresh air. The tables in the outside were without people thanks to Jarvan reserving the whole place. Cid took the cold air of the night in Demacia and looked at the sky. He heard the soft steps behind him but said nothing as he spoke.

"They come to witness the night without being called, a sailor's guide and a poet's tears. They are lost to sight each day without the hand of a thief"

He heard a soft giggle before an answer came.

"The stars"

Cid chuckled looking at Lux inebriated state.

"You need to stop drinking you know?"

Lux chuckled before resting in the wall near him.

"Nonsense, I am still rather conscious on all I do"

Cid smiled at her.

"Thanks for the help with Sona riddle, I didn't know the answer to that one"

She smiled while nodding.

"No worries, thanks to you for keeping me company today"

Cid nodded.

"It was my pleasure, I doubt I would have been able to pay my respects without your help"

Lux smiled and for a moment Cid thought she was shining.

"It was my pleasure to help you Cid… is a shame Garen didn't made it"

He walked to her and offered a hug.

"I know you wanted for him to be with you, everyone wants their family to stay with them on this day"

She hugged him back accepting the hug and speaking softly.

"He is never here you know? This isn't the first time… is just the one he actually has a reason to say no"

He sighed as he only hugged her tighter.

"You got your friends, so don't let it pull you down"

Lux smiled hugging him back.

"Yeah, I got them… and I got you, too right?"

Cid smiled letting go of the hug.

"You got me too"

She kept her smile before turning back and entering back to the party. When Cid entered he saw Sona offering him a smile and a spot close to her.

" _How did it go?"_

He smiled at her and signed.

" _Good"_

Sona offered him a kiss in the cheek before going back to her drink. Cid asked for more water. Truly it was aiming to be a long night.

* * *

After everyone had their good time and made their way to their homes and posts Cid took notice of how resilient everyone was to alcohol. He was surprised at how Sona seemed to only be affected in the fact her signs came slower. Everyone took their separate ways, Jarvan and Shyvana were in the company of Xin Zhao and Galio who took to the castle. Fiora, Lux, and Quinn were going to be in a pub for a while. Poppy said her thanks and said she would go to the Hall of Valor a last time to speak with Orlon. Sona and Cid were making their way to her home. Cid had said it would only be better to go together.

Sona signs were slow as she spoke with Cid, he took notice

" _Lux seemed to be really happy with you"_

And sort of bolder.

"She was just being nice"

The expression of Sona showed her lack of belief on that.

" _Even as dense as you are, you should notice how she was shining with you"_

Cid chuckled.

"She was just being nice, she invited me, and I accepted… that's all"

Sona looked at him before signaling again.

" _Are we going to chat about last time?"_

Cid looked at her eyes full of curiosity and longing.

"I guess we will… better now than postpone it"

Sona and Cid were close to a park and she chose to sit, patting the spot next to her. He sat, and their conversation started.

" _So… will this work?"_

Cid sighed.

"Is not about working or not… I just think we should wait"

Sona smiled with mischief while looking at him.

" _Is this because you like Ahri?"_

At this Cid eyes opened in surprise at what she said.

"Mind repeating that?"

Sona smile turned to one of innocence.

" _Of course, is this because you like Ahri?"_

Cid sighed.

"Is not like that… we are just friends…"

Sona kept her focus on him.

" _I'm mute. Not blind Cid. I know how Ahri looks at you, how she moves around you… are you truly unable to see her feelings?"_

Cid kept quiet while remembering… the memories of Ahri with him.

How they would laugh, how she would help him, the jokes, the teasing, Ahri was a great friend… and one who had made many memories with him recently.

" _Do you think she likes showing her fangs when she smiles? Do you think she likes to stay so close to someone exposing herself? No, she cares, she cares too much for you"_

Cid sighed.

"So, what is you are trying to say with this Sona?"

Sona smile turned into a serious expression.

" _Me or Ahri? Can you choose? I don't care if is not either of us! I just want you to choose someone"_

Before he could speak Sona placed her hand on his lips. She motioned for him to stay silent.

" _Just… choose someone will you? Even if you were to choose Ahri I wouldn't mind it. What I can't accept is your indecision Cid… I love you… why can't you say those words back to me?"_

She stood from the bench leaving a stunned therapist behind. Cid had a lot to think as Sona left and he stayed in the bench the rest of the night. Sleeping in a park wasn't new.

Sleeping in a park wasn't new. What was new was waking up to the voice of Draven.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **A country born of war. Noxian Chess.**

 _In a country born of war, everyone is the same. Everyone can be amazing._

Waking up to the voice of Draven was new to Cid. His laugh was loud, but it did the work of waking him up.

"Draven?"

The laughing stopped as he stopped in front of him to speak.

"Morning man, aren't you from here? Shouldn't you be on your home?"

Cid chuckled before pointing to the bench.

"I like to sleep on the park, makes me humble you know?"

Draven chuckled before offering him a hand.

"Thanks"

As he stood up he decided it would be a time as good as any to go back to his office and get a bath.

"Well Draven I will go change clothes, if I'm lucky my old stuff should still be on the office"

Draven nodded and started to walk behind him. Cid didn't say anything judging that by his reactions Draven was probably bored in Demacia. Couldn't blame him, mornings were mainly for work, and the places to have fun would be closed.

"How has the peace treaty been going?"

Draven chuckled as he scratched behind his neck.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, Darius and Swain are the ones doing the talk, I just came as a bodyguard for Swain"

This caught the attention of Cid as they were on the road.

"Bodyguard? Isn't with Darius enough?"

Draven smiled as he enjoyed hearing the question.

"Oh of course bro is good, but I am the best after all, no one can get close to Swain with Darius there, but with me there no one can try to run"

Cid knew of the legendary precision of Draven, plus he heard some others in the Institute speaking of how Draven could easily catch up against anyone running away from him. He wasn't only precise with those axes he carried on his back. He was fast.

"I heard you can ricochet your axes easily"

Draven chest filled with pride while he spoke of the complicated process. How he would hit the enemy in specific angles forcing the axe to jump back from the target giving him the chance to catch them, how he could run and make the process faster. How it was impossible to get away from him once he had them on his sight.

"Is like juggling, but ten times deadlier and better looking"

Cid chuckled at this.

"I am guessing, is better looking because you are doing the juggling right?"

Draven laughed at this before speaking to him.

"You are getting it now!"

Cid nodded, they were approaching his office.

Draven looked at the surroundings of the area of the office and whistled.

"Humble area?"

The truth of the zone in which Cid lived was that it didn't had the golden and silver demacian colors, it was simple and cheaper to live in that area. Plus, it was far from the main area of Demacia meaning people wouldn't stumble with him. He enjoyed his loneliness back then…

"Yeah, I liked the silence"

Draven nodded as they reached the door. Cid thought then he didn't have a key. But there was a trick to the door.

"Draven, got a knife?"

Without even nodding Draven presented him with a short knife, he wasn't going to ask where he had gotten it out from. Better not to know in his opinion.

"You going to open the door with it?"

Draven looked with surprise as the therapist opened the lock of the door with the knife. He simply placed the tip in a spot and made a dive with the knife. In the end the door opened. The therapist smiled as he offered him the knife back.

"Don't go around telling everyone you can open my door with a knife"

Draven laughed before entering in the opened office.

"You got the style of Noxus, points for you... but more points to me for being able to know you got the Noxus style"

Cid shrugged. That was a compliment coming from someone who always enjoyed being the center of attention or the main topic in any conversation.

"Thanks Draven, and I know you got more points, after all, you are Draaaaveeeeeeeeen"

Cid tried to imitate the phrase Draven often said. The result was Draven eyes shining.

"Someone gets it!"

He laughed as he took a place on a couch abandoned to the side. Cid could only nod in approval at Draven. He saw that while his books weren't there, some stuff had been left behind, mostly his old clothes that were abandoned in the bath. They were clean, but as he didn't have a closet for them he had just let them lying there.

"I will take a bath, feel comfortable in the office"

Draven gave thumbs up on approval.

As Cid entered to take a bath Draven started moving silently around the room. He was hoping to find something he could use to make fun of the therapist, he noticed the lack of anything in the room aside of a desk, the couch he was on, and some drawings.

"Really… more barren than I thought, how am I supposed to make fun of you if you have nothing?"

Draven heard a laugh from the shadows and was about to throw a knife at the source of the noise when he saw someone he knew well.

"Katarina? Shouldn't you be with the boss?"

Katarina flicked her hair as she took a place on the couch.

"Swain is doing well on the castle, plus Darius is with him, I thought I could use the chance to just pass time, I noticed you got a friend in here"

She said pointing to the door as Draven only shrugged.

"We know each other from the Institute, he is a friend of Sona and Riven... he was dancing with Morgana on the Heart seeker dance"

Katarina smirked.

"Oh, the therapist in a dress then? I heard all about it from Evelynn, she mentioned he was cute… but considering her way of expressing I thought better than to keep asking her anything"

Draven shrugged.

"Wouldn't know really, is hard to compare anyone to the magnificence of Draven!"

He screamed the last part earning a hush from Katarina.

"Your friend doesn't know I am here remember?"

Both heard as the therapist was clearing his throat as he came out drenched in water. His long hair giving him the look of a ghost. His bottoms were covered with a towel. His prosthetic leg clearly seen on the part the towel didn't reach. Katarina noticed how thin he was.

"I don't mind having visitors"

Katarina was speechless looking at the frail figure in front of her. Was he alive? Or merely surviving? What was with him? Her focus on the prosthetic leg. He truly gave a more feminine air than one of a rugged soldier.

"You know, my eyes are up here"

Katarina immediately stop her staring of the leg and went to look at the eyes behind the glasses of the therapist of the Institute. She was at a loss of words for a moment before Draven laughed.

"Ha! You heard that?! He caught you looking!"

Katarina glare silenced Draven who immediately found the roof incredibly interesting.

"Nice roof you got here, wood?"

Cid chuckled as he went away to get dressed.

Katarina looked at Draven before speaking.

"Was he a soldier Draven?"

Draven shrugged.

"As far as I know he is a therapist for the Institute, and as the rumor mill goes, he can read minds, but I know he is from this city, saw him long ago in the company of Sona and Riven when we visited here with Swain"

Katarina nodded. She had heard of the mind reading talents of the therapist of the Institute, everyone had heard of them. But she knew better than to just fall on rumors, she needed actual proof. Plus, Swain had been clear. If there was a chance to recruit the talents of the therapist. They were to get them.

Swain had seen the future of Noxus, and he had seen the future of an especial unit of spies. One with members able to move through the plain sight, able to learn everything from the people surrounding them, able to learn and steal secrets without revealing themselves.

Who better to train such a unit than a man with the talents of reading people as books by plainly seeing them. Noxus would give them the strength, the therapist would give them his skills.

Her musings were cut by Draven screams.

"Katarina! Can you hear me!"

An angry glare silenced Draven.

Cid ended up coming back now dressed in his casual clothes. Simple pants and shirt, Katarina was surprised at the lack of golden and silver on his colors. They were a dull gray and dark pants.

"Well, I'm dressed, who feels like getting something to eat?"

Draven nodded as Katarina approached him, she felt she should present herself.

"Katarina Du Couteau"

She extended her hand and he answered the handshake. He immediately noticed the strong grip she had.

"Cid, no last name… Du Couteau as the missing general?"

Her grip got even stronger making him wince in pain as she approached him.

"What do you know of him?!"

Draven ended up taking Katarina away with a light push.

"Chill will you?! We are guests, Swain said we couldn't cause any problems"

Katarina eyes were focused on Cid still waiting for an answer. He thanked Draven before seeing the question in her eyes.

"I had a friend who knew all about the generals of Noxus… he would often speak names like Sion and the famous Du Couteau who no one knows where he is"

Katarina let out a long sigh. She was hoping he knew something.

"My… apologies"

Cid nodded.

"I understand, is a delicate matter, I should be the one apologizing for bringing it up"

Katarina smirked before nodding.

"Yes, you should"

He bowed while apologizing making Draven chuckle.

"Well, back to the important matters, let us go get something to eat"

Draven followed swiftly behind the therapist as Katarina looked the room once again. She didn't see anything interesting and followed behind the therapist.

* * *

As they made their way through Demacia, many were giving Katarina and Draven looks. They didn't care, but they both took notice of how people saw the therapist. They saw their expressions and heard their comments. Katarina was the first to speak about it whispering to Draven.

"Popular in his city, isn't he?"

Draven nodded.

"Not the sort of popularity I would want though"

Katarina nodded. As they were walking she took the sight of Darius walking with Swain. Draven and Katarina made a salute to Swain who waved them off. Swain looked different from the last time. If anything, he looked more imposing.

"Ah, the mind reader, I have heard you been enjoying the Institute"

Cid nodded.

"I have been having a good time, you been well? Haven't heard much from you since our last meeting in the concert of Sona"

Swain nodded. He extended his right hand at Cid. He answered the handshake. Darius was surprised at the gesture. Swain wasn't one to be kind to demacians… then again, they had met before.

"I still got the book you signed me, I am thankful for it"

Swain nodded while having a small smile.

"It was nothing, is good to know someone has a taste for fine literature in this city that refuses to adapt"

Cid was thankful for the compliment and chuckled.

"Well, life is all about adapting or dying in the spot"

Swain agreed with those words. Adapt or die.

"Indeed, hopefully something will come from this visit to Demacia"

Darius nodded before speaking.

"General, Crownguard said we couldn't go far from the castle"

Swain chuckled before looking at Darius.

"He said we couldn't get out of the walls of Demacia. He never said anything about walking in the city"

Swain looked at Katarina and Draven.

"And tell us, where were the pair of you going this early?"

Draven was about to speak but Katarina beat him to it.

"We were just offered the chance to go eating with the therapist"

Swain nodded looking at him.

"Is that so? Well, I think I would feel more comfortable if you were to come with us to see the prince and his father. I don't think they would mind me bringing a guest"

Before Cid could answer anything about it he found himself feeling Draven arm behind him.

"Come on! You don't want to seem rude right?"

Cid sighed. He knew this situation perfectly.

He was trapped, he just wouldn't be able to say no to them.

Nodding he shrugged.

"Let us go then, surely Jarvan wouldn't mind seeing me again"

* * *

In the castle Garen and Lux were by the sides of prince Jarvan, the seneschal of Demacia, Xin Zhao was together with the king Jarvan III. Garen had a stern look on his face, his sister tried to make him stop.

"Stop that Garen, you have been looking like that ever since you saw the ambassadors from Noxus"

Garen spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"I don't trust them, they are barbarians wishing for war"

At his words Jarvan III looked at him with disapproval in his eyes.

"They came to speak, and we will do just that… if you can't keep your aggression away Garen Crownguard, then you might be better suited for the barracks and not as a guard"

Garen looked at the floor.

"This couldn't get worse…"

Lux took on how Garen looked and tried to cheer him up.

"Smile brother, things will go well today I am sure of it, you might even come to like this meeting"

Xin Zhao simply nodded. But in his mind, he was only hoping no one would fight. The only one with a weapon in the talks would be him. His legendary spear would prove Noxus not to fight against him. Yet he wished no one would fight.

Quinn was in the upper part of the room, she was to keep attention if anything were to happen. Valor was also alert with her. There was enough tension already.

Lux was in a better mood than Garen. She had enjoyed a great night the day before with everyone, especially she felt cheered at the gesture of Cid of keeping her distracted from her heavy thoughts. She was at the best of her game today.

When the ambassadors of Noxus were announced to having entered the castle everyone expected the group that had been brought in the beginning, Swain, Darius, Draven and Katarina. Yet there was a fifth figure chatting with Draven.

The prince was the first to speak.

"Cid?"

Garen was already in a bad mood. And the presence of the therapist didn't really help. Garen looked at Lux before speaking.

"… you were saying?"

Lux in the other hand was waving at Cid.

The king was surprised at the presence of the new figure close to the Executioner of Noxus. What's more, he was sure he wasn't one of the ambassadors of Noxus.

As if hearing the question Xin Zhao whispered at him.

"That's the therapist for the Institute of War. His name is Cid, he is a citizen of Demacia"

The kind nodded before standing up to receive Swain from his throne.

"Welcome once again great general of Noxus, I hope you have enjoyed the sights of Demacia"

Swain nodded.

"I have indeed, I must say is an interesting place… if albeit paralyzed in time"

Garen tensed, but the prince and the king only nodded.

"It is indeed a place that has keep itself… now shall we move along to speak of the terms you wanted to discuss?"

Swain nodded.

"I will be taking Darius with me if you don't mind"

The king nodded smiling.

"Of course, my son will be coming with us, also Xin Zhao will be following us too, I am not so young and need my dear friend with me in case I miss a step on the stairs"

* * *

As the king and his seneschal walked with the company of the prince to another room with Swain and Darius, the rest was left alone in the main room. They all seemed to be tense for a moment before Cid spoke.

"So, how you been Lux?"

Lux walked to them with a smile on her face. Draven didn't seem intimidated by Lux and got into conversation soon.

As they were speaking Garen was approached by Katarina.

"Why the long face? I thought you be happy to see me"

Garen kept silent as Katarina smirked.

"What happened? The last time we fought you were happy the whole time, I mean that smile of yours sure was attractive"

Garen tried to keep his composure but Katarina was having none of it as she stood near Garen.

"Come on, what got you so down?"

Garen eyes seemed to pass to look at Cid and Katarina got the whole thing.

"What? You and the mind reader aren't friends?"

Garen seemed to nod. As if he didn't want to confirm it yet didn't deny it either.

"He is awfully nice, albeit too feminine for my tastes. I prefer me with a rugged look you know?"

She got her reward as Garen seemed to turn red albeit just a little.

"Why you don't like him?"

Garen sighed.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

Katarina nodded. But her smile said she wasn't making any promises.

"He ran away from a battle…"

Garen told her a small version of how he had abandoned a battlefield. She wasn't impressed.

"So? He chose to live, what's wrong with that?"

Garen sighed.

"His duty was to die, he had to fight till the end…"

Katarina just looked at Garen with an expression that showed she wasn't impressed.

"I repeat, he chose to live. Soldiers got that right. Noxus believe anyone can do whatever they want and rise if they got the talent for it. Your mind reading friend chose to survive. He can fight another day, isn't that better?"

Garen kept in silence.

"You wouldn't understand. Is a matter of honor, we never retreat from a battlefield"

Katarina smirked.

"You do, all the time"

Garen looked angry at her before she raised her hand.

"When you come back to Demacia after a battle, you are technically retreating, you don't keep advancing until you got no more soldiers. You go back home, and come back to fight later"

Garen wanted to tell her that made no sense but before he could try Katarina pointed at the therapist.

"He is just a survivor. A soldier who made it out, and even then, he lost a leg for what I saw this morning, the whole city hates him. Is your city so judgmental Garen? Is Demacia so closed that it finds it impossible to move forward?"

Garen wanted to say she was wrong.

But he knew of it. He knew how people treated the therapist. He even was part of that treatment. It seemed the only ones who didn't mind him were people like Lux and Jarvan. And if they didn't mind him. Why did he care so much?

What did he had to prove against him?

Katarina looked satisfied at the expression in Garen face before deciding to tease him a bit more.

"You should be careful with him though, I mean, your sister looks really into him"

She pointed with a smirk in her face as Garen took notice of how close Lux was with him. Before he could say anything to Katarina about it Draven spoke loudly.

"You said you loved him! Oh man! I would have loved to see that"

An embarrassed Lux was trying to explain the situation to Draven about the riddle of Sona as Cid only laughed remembering the expressions of everyone in the room that night. Katarina was smiling seeing them get embarrassed. But Garen was blank.

The therapist was marrying Lux. What could he do? There would be no way but to accept him in the family…. He had to speak to Lux. Walking forward surprising Katarina and a Quinn who was suppressing her laugh at the situation.

Garen took Lux by the shoulders and looked at her directly.

"Lux, I respect your independence, you are a woman who can make her own decisions, but shouldn't you consider marrying someone else?"

At this Lux was red with embarrassment, Cid came to her rescue as he was laughing.

"Lux is not marrying me Garen, Sona made a riddle, three words often said yet not said enough, the answer to the riddle was I love you. Lux said them, and everyone thought she said them to me"

Lux nodded fast at Garen as to confirm the situation.

Garen let out a sigh of relief, the relief was close lived as Katarina approached Lux. She moved silently and without no one noticing, the only who noticed was Quinn from her upper position on the room.

"Well, that might have been the answer to the riddle, but surely our dear Lux does likes the mind reader, right?"

Lux looked at Cid and then at Garen. She released a sigh before simply regaining her composure.

"I… think we should all focus on what is important… look the door is opening"

And right she was. As Lux pointed to the door of the opposite room Darius and Swain came out. Swain looking pleased and the King looked pensive.

"Katarina, Draven, we are going, our business is done"

As Draven and Katarina approached Swain, the general looked at the therapist, his eyes showing his victory.

"Also, you should get ready therapist. You are coming with us"

Lux eyes widened hearing this as many others. Jarvan looked calm, but those who knew him well saw the anger in him. The king nodded in direction to the therapist.

"Take your things and leave with the ambassadors, you are to study the Noxian culture and report back to us… Noxus will send one of their own to study our culture"

Cid couldn't say a word as he felt the hand of Darius pressing his shoulder.

"Let us go"

Cid nodded. He offered a wave at Lux. She waved back albeit slowly. As the group left the hall of the king, Garen was the first to speak.

"What is going on?"

Jarvan looked at his friend with a look that spoke his distrust.

"Swain offered to relent on his campaign for a while… in exchange he asked for a citizen of Demacia to live in Noxus for a while, as a show of good will"

The king sighed. Before speaking.

"As of this moment, the therapist you know as Cid is no longer a citizen of Demacia. He is a citizen of Noxus starting now"

Everyone was in silence for a moment before Lux spoke.

"We… we gave one of our own?"

The king nodded.

"For a chance of peace, it was necessary. Worry not, Swain has promised the safety of the therapist, he will live in the quarters of a member of high standing on Noxus. He will live in luxury"

Lux looked at the floor remembering his office in Demacia and the office on the Institute. They were by no means luxurious, they were simple, the one in Demacia even felt humbling. Cid wasn't a man for luxuries.

He was the sort of man who would just sleep in the bench of a park if he could.

Garen hand tightened before he spoke.

"Will he ever come back to Demacia?"

The king showed a negative at this.

"He is a Noxus citizen. If they release him, he is welcome, but as of now he is no longer a citizen of Demacia"

Lux only looked at the floor. Her words a whisper only heard by the seneschal.

"Why? He… he often wanted to go but he always stayed. This city was his home"

Quinn moved from the top and to the outside, looking at the figure of a therapist who walked in the company of the ambassadors of Noxus. She could see a certain sadness around him. But he didn't walk any slower nor faster.

His were the steps of a man who had accepted the cards that fate had deal for him.

* * *

Swain was in a great mood. He would relent his military campaign in the borders of Demacia. But he would not lose his chances on Shurima or the Freljord, he only had to stop his efforts on the place that offered the most resistance. Truly he had got the better part of the deal.

He wouldn't have minded a few territories from Demacia. Alas he could just conquer those in the future. For now, he had gotten something better. A high value hostage. But more than a hostage, he had taken away an academic from Demacia, one that hid in plain sight. Hiding his talents, but in Noxus those talents would bloom to heights not even the therapist could imagine.

Noxus would bloom as the greatest empire. And he had obtained a strong piece for his game against those who conspired against him. A knight disguised as a pawn.

He lacked the strength of a rook, he lacked the mobility of a bishop. He was a knight who wore the disguise of a pawn. Able to show his true colors in the face of adversity.

And that was the piece he needed in Noxus. He knew many kept plotting against him. And if he could manage to keep the therapist close, well hopefully his talents would prove useful.

The biggest thing that he found useful on the therapist was the simplest.

His honesty.

Honesty, and true loyalty were things hard to find in Noxus. That was why they were even more treasured.

* * *

"So how is this going to work? I mean I stay in the Institute almost all the time"

Swain nodded in the company of the therapist as they were all walking to a summoner in the Institute.

"Is easy, you spent a day each week on Noxus, and if you ever feel like going out of the Institute you come to Noxus instead of Demacia"

Cid thought that it was a bit too easy, it didn't sound hard at all.

"That's all? One day a week in Noxus?"

Swain nodded.

"You are welcome to stay more than that if you wish, but in the end, we only ask for you one day a week"

Cid nodded in understanding.

"Sounds easy… where would I be staying?"

Swain smiled a smile that told Cid he was not going to like it.

"You see, it has come to my knowledge the situation of the youngest member of house Du Couteau"

Cid didn't understood why would that be important, but judging by the face of Katarina and her body language he already guessed where it was going.

"You need her to have therapy?"

Swain laughed as he reached the summoner.

"Indeed, her talents are well needed for Noxus, but for that I need to asses if she is able, and who better than the most recent addition to our ranks?"

Cid raised an eyebrow at this before he heard Darius spoke.

"You are a citizen of Noxus, meaning Swain request is an order"

Cid nodded at Darius.

He had been expecting such a thing when they spoke of the whole going away of Demacia conversation.

"Sure, let us go then"

When they reached the summoner and were teleported to Noxus a figure had been curious of the group. If what she heard was right she was going to need help… and a disguise. With more black in it instead of the golden colors she wore.

* * *

In Noxus Cid was surprised at what he saw. The diversity of the people walking and the look of fortress the city had, forges all around and the many different locations made Cid feel loss. If he felt Demacia was big, Noxus was a monster in terrain, there was too many people moving from one place to other. But he also saw the many different standings, soldiers, beggars, sick people and others. Noxus mixed everyone in here.

The words of Katarina brought him out of his surprise at seeing the nation he had fought against. Noxus wasn't Demacia. But in its own way it was impressive.

"Let us go, you heard Swain"

He nodded.

Swain had been clear with them, he should see the youngest member of house Du Couteau and asses her mental state. Report back to him in his office. He would be escorted by Katarina once the job was done.

Cid walked behind Katarina, moving through the streets. He was glad he was wearing gray clothes, had he been wearing the colors of Demacia he wondered how people would had reacted. Yet in the many movements and sounds of Noxus he notices a lacking sound.

No one was throwing insults at him. No one was speaking behind him.

He was a shadow in a sea of darkness. And that brought a weird sense of comfort.

As they moved, Cid noticed the different construction and the sizes of the homes as they went to a deeper part of the city, one that started to show probably the sort of families that lived in it. As Katarina brought him to the House De Couteau mansion he was amazed of the size. It was bigger than the house Laurent had been.

Katarina opened the ornamented door offering him to enter.

"After you"

Cid nodded and entered. He saw the walls of red and the paintings. A figure in the middle of the stairs for the upper floors caught his attention. A man with an imposing aura was in it. He already knew who it was without asking.

"General Du Couteau… my father"

Cid nodded and spoke.

"He looks great… he must be an amazing man, I hope to one day meet him"

Katarina smiled thankful of his comment. He had spoken of her father as if he was still alive. She hoped one day to know what had been of her father, but she always thought he was still alive. Hiding, but still alive.

"He is… one day you might see him, who knows"

Katarina walked to a side of the stairs guiding Cid to a room in darkness.

"Take those stairs. They will take you to the deepest part of the crypts of House Du Couteau… I can't go down there"

Before he could ask about it she answered.

"Cassiopeia doesn't take well to my presence… you will have to be alone… she will give you a chance to speak…"

As Cid nodded and went down the path he could hear the voice of Katarina sighing.

"Hopefully…"

With steps full of confidence, he walked to the bottom. He wasn't sure how much time he had been going down, it didn't feel long, but it didn't feel short either. But in the end, he was going to a crypt, it was normal to think he might be rather under the ground.

He took the shape of the door in the darkness; his eyes had coming to adjust to the lack of light on the crypt yet he wouldn't be able to see figures, at most he would simply avoid tripping. As he opened the door he heard a hissing sound. Like that of snakes.

"Who is it there… you are not Talon… nor Katarina…"

Cid chuckled in the darkness. Unable to see he just sat on the dry cold floor of the crypt.

"Nice place, the name is Cid, therapist for the Institute of War… and seemingly starting now a citizen of Noxus until Swain gets bored about me"

He could hear the movement of something rattling on the floor. As the movements of a snake, and he feared that maybe Cassiopeia was a fan of snakes and she kept them on the crypt.

Her voice was heard again, this time seemingly closer.

"A tool of Swain then?"

Cid shrugged from the floor.

"I guess, but there's not much to do about it, it brings a sort of hope for peace…"

The sounds came closer and seemingly stopped in front of him.

"What do you get from this? Money, status, fame, what is for you on coming here"

Cid shrugged.

"I am a therapist… the only thing I get is satisfaction in knowing that you are well"

A laugh echoed on the crypt, a laugh that showed her disbelief.

"Do you think you can lie to me?"

Cid only spoke with honesty.

"No, I am a horrible liar, and my poker face is horrible too, but sadly you are losing that show with this darkness"

In a swift move, claws created sparks and the crypt seemingly came to live with torches at the sides. Cassiopeia took on the presence of the one in front of her. She was sure it was a man but looking at the frail being she suspected he might be cursed too. But that wouldn't earn her sympathy. No one could look at her, she was a monster.

She looked at him with a smile. Showing her new looks at him, she expected many things in his eyes, fear, horror, the feeling of dread, the feeling that his life would be forfeit. She didn't expect wonder.

"Amazing… you are like Ahri?"

Cassiopeia had matches in the Institute and knew of the Vastaya. But she was still grasping his lack of fear.

"No… I am not a Vastaya… are you not afraid? Or are you blind?"

Cid smiled looking at her. Taking on all her features, her claw like fingers, her sharp eyes of emerald color, the scales in her arms, the bottom as a snake. Cid was thinking of how incredible a sketch would look. It would be different from many others he had done. She was amazing.

"I am neither blind nor afraid, I am too used at seeing people out of the ordinary"

At his words Cassiopeia found herself surprised.

He said people. Not things, not monsters, but people, he called her people. And in a way this brought a sort of relief she hadn't feel in a long time. A relief from the past. From when everyone would marvel at the beauty of the youngest Du Couteau.

"… are you really not afraid? I am a monster…"

Cid nodded.

"I am afraid of this crypt, I don't like being around dead bodies so much, plus is a bit cold. But I am not afraid of you by any means, if anything, I would like to ask you if I could draw you…"

If her surprise wasn't clear, the last words spoken had done the trick. Cassiopeia was surprised. She approached Cid, her face close to his, her eyes looking for any sign of fear, repulsion, rejection of any kind. Finding none she made distance.

She missed someone making her portrait.

"I accept"

* * *

When Katarina heard steps, she thought Talon was visiting, but when she took notice the source of the sound was from the stairs leading to the crypts her surprise was evident.

She opened the door looking at the therapist chatting with her sister.

"And that's the reason I keep my hair long"

Cassiopeia nodded.

"So you are too lazy to get it cut, but not lazy enough to get it styled?"

He chuckled.

"Well, is not like I get it styled on purpose, Ahri just like messing with it"

Katarina was surprised, and she couldn't hide her surprise at looking at her sister coming out of the crypt. Cassiopeia moved faster and lightly patted Katarina in the head.

"I must admit, is nice seeing you surprised at something"

Cid was humming as he reached Katarina.

"Got materials to make a sketch?"

Katarina composed herself before pointing him to a room in the house that wasn't used so much. The study wasn't really a place anyone spent their time. In the past, Cassiopeia would have played the piano in it, general Du Couteau would have told stories to his two daughters and surrogate son.

The study just wasn't as lively as it had been in the past.

Cid found a notebook and a pen, Cassiopeia taking her place in the study. Remembering the good old days, she sat in the chair close to the piano. A shame it wasn't being played anymore.

"Well, feel comfortable, this is your home Cassiopeia, just stay in a pose and I will get working"

She nodded, she placed herself in the couch with her tail coiling as she relaxed. The sounds of pen and paper were the only sound in the home of the Du Couteau.

Katarina observed as the therapist spoke with her sister.

"So, I told you of my hair, mind telling me about yours?"

Cassiopeia sighed, and she told him the story of Shurima. As she spoke she expected many times the same words and reactions she got from Katarina, the same disgust, the same words. But she got silence and nods instead. When she ended up her short tale he spoke but a short set of words.

"A shame, sounds like you really liked walking"

Katarina who had been hearing it couldn't believe the interaction. Was he a madman? What kind of answer was that?

"I do miss walking… I miss my hair… I miss having fingers properly and not claws"

Cid nodded.

"Ever thought on asking the Institute for help?"

She sighed.

"My curse is something far older than what they can do…"

He nodded.

"Sure it does, is from Shurima, but even if that's the case, surely they can help you at least to have fingers or hair"

She kept in thought. She knew of the Institute, and some of its disguises. Some champions would look totally different through the usage of magic… she had tried to ask for a cure… not something to change her appearance.

If they could make a tree become candy, maybe they could help her look more human.

"You are right… maybe they can"

Cid nodded.

"Done, want to look it?"

She moved from the chair and approached him. She took a look at the sketch. As inhuman as she looked, nothing in the sketch showed a monster. She looked elegant, imposing, but never something out of nightmares as she pictured herself.

If this man could draw a sketch that showed her like this. Why couldn't she see herself in such a way?

"Like it?"

She nodded in approval.

"I love it… have you ever thought on taking on painting portraits? Many nobles of Noxus would appreciate the service and would pay handsomely for it"

He shrugged before offering her the sketch.

"I like sketching, but I do not know if I could work making portraits for the rich and powerful"

She took the sketch with a smile before nodding at her own idea.

"I think you got what is needed to raise on that world, there aren't many artists nowadays in Noxus, mostly due to the focus on development of military and tools for war"

Cid nodded. He figured as much with a look at the city, he was sure of something. When war ended Noxus would strive in development in other areas due to the policy of Swain that every talent had to be cultivated to its fullest potential.

Katarina was still in surprise at seeing her sister being so social. When they had seen each other after her trip in Shurima she proceeded to stay in the crypts, never coming to see her. She thought she was at fault by her initial reaction…

What had the therapist done to get the approval of Cassiopeia so fast?

Cassiopeia was speaking to the therapist about the many ways he could sell his portraits, how he could make a name for himself in Noxus quickly and how she could even help him rise quickly with the more noble houses of Noxus quickly. Cid waved the idea off saying that if he started to make portraits he wanted them to be because he wanted, not because they would be showed off as a symbol of their status.

Cassiopeia could only laugh.

"The point of having a portrait is so everyone can see it, but I understand what you mean, I never liked statues so much"

She smiled at her own. After the curse she found herself able to turn any being into a statue if they gazed at her when she used her power. Funny indeed, she didn't like statues, but she could make perfect statues.

The irony didn't go unnoticed by Katarina who remembered more than once being turned into a statue in the matches in the Institute. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

"I can make small figures with clay, but I have never tried making anything bigger than a fist"

Cassiopeia started to explain to him about how some nobles preferred having busts in their homes, but she made an emphasis on the importance of a portrait.

"A portrait is more than just a painting, it shows the family itself, it shows their pride, it is a symbol that is meant to show anyone who enters that they should remember where they are"

Cid nodded in agreement. That was sort of the main function of a portrait in a noble house.

"You can always paint a window, you know for those time the house lack windows"

The horrid joke made Katarina groan, but it made Cassiopeia smile. It had been too long since she had been in conversations that didn't had anything to do with politics of Noxus. Her curse had given her abilities she enjoyed, but the physical changes had been the hardest.

No one spoke of her the same way. She wasn't the beautiful Cassiopeia, the youngest of the Du Couteau sisters, she had become the monster of the Du Couteau. But now she felt as if the past was back. Not in the same way, but rather in the sense that she could speak normally with someone.

There were not any signs of hate, fear or repulsion. She was chatting with someone who had a genuine interest in talking. Either that or she was in the presence of the best liar on the whole land. But she knew the latter to be impossible. As they had walked in the stairs it had been obvious. The stairs had been a long road, and they offered the chance for questions to find more of the therapist.

* * *

" _So are you dating anyone in particular?"_

 _He tensed awkwardly at the question._

" _No, not at all, I am by no means dating anyone…"_

 _She could only smile at his nervousness. His lie was obvious._

" _So is complicated?"_

 _He sighed._

" _You got no idea"_

* * *

He couldn't lie to her even if he wanted, it seemed he had a hard time lying. He was good at being honest, and that was something that had been lost in Noxus in the politic games that went on the city.

As the time passed freely, the night had come to Noxus. Cid had managed to learn a lot of the status of Cassiopeia, the biggest issue he found was her lack of self-image. She hated what she had become, but out of that she was by no means crazy. She had a brilliant and sharp mind, yet sadly those only helped her feel less as she would understand the fear in the eyes of others.

But she was well outside of that. The solution to her problems were an easy one. Family and friends, she would need to be able to have chats to keep her from thinking less of herself, she was still Cassiopeia Du Couteau… even if she didn't feel like that.

Their thoughts were cut short by the sound of knocking in the door. Katarina was surprised at the knocking so late. She went to the door and opened the door to find herself in the presence of a yordle holding a big hammer and wearing noxian armor.

"Greetings Lady Katarina. I have come to escort the therapist to the presence of Swain"

Katarina could only sigh at the obvious disguise of the Keeper of the Hammer. She would give her points for ditching the gold and silver colors.

"Poppy. I know is you… why are you in Noxus?"

The yordle tensed, yet she only kept her posture firmer and looked at her.

"I came to see my friend is okay"

Katarina chuckled before letting her enter. There was no use in fighting a champion. Especially not one like Poppy. She had showed more than enough times how strong she could be.

"Therapist, you got a visit"

Cid looked at her direction stopping his conversation with Cassiopeia and looking at the yordle who was obviously Poppy.

"Poppy? Why are you in noxian armor?"

Poppy rushed to him. When she saw Cassiopeia she only bowed respectfully and spoke her name before looking at Cid.

"Cassiopeia. Cid! I was worried! I heard they took you here!"

Cid chuckled and placed himself with a knee on the floor. The prosthetic wasn't making it comfortable, but in his eyes Poppy deserved the act.

"Well, they did take me here, but you should know it was a deal between Demacia and Noxus. So I will have to stay here for a while. Only one day a week though"

Poppy looked worried at him but nodded. She offered a hug at him which he answered back.

"Thanks for worrying about me though, it means a lot to know I have such a great friend"

Cid winced at the strength of Poppy. She was stronger than she looked. But considering the hammer she often carried, it was obvious she had to be strong.

"I will stay here then! Every day you need to visit Noxus I will stay with you!"

Cid chuckled while nodding at her.

"Sounds good then"

He looked at Katarina and Cassiopeia with a look that asked if he could keep a puppy.

"Can she stay? I promise she will not do anything"

Katarina sighed about to say no but she was beaten by it to Cassiopeia.

"Of course, she can stay with you"

Katarina was about to speak when Cassiopeia kept speaking.

"She already wears the noxian armor, so is a good costume from others who are not champions, plus if you say she is good then I shall believe you, now if you allow me, I would like to go to my room… the crypt was getting boring"

Without any more to say Cassiopeia moved upstairs, Katarina following behind her. She went to look back at Cid and Poppy.

"You two can sleep in the guest room, stairs then right"

Needless to say Poppy and Cid looked at each other with confusion at Katarina as she kept following Cassiopeia.

"Well… you heard the lady of the house, lets go, I need to rest. I slept on a park bench last night, so I feel like sleeping in a desk"

Poppy laughed at what she thought was a joke. But as she looked at his expression, surprise took on her features as he went behind him.

"Wait, you actually slept on a bench in the park? And you actually want to sleep in a desk?"

Cid chuckled as Poppy followed behind asking more questions regarding his unhealthy sleeping habits.

Katarina was in the room of Cassiopeia; the room was clean thanks to her efforts of keeping it in order for the day Cassiopeia got out of the crypt. Needless to say, she didn't expec the events that took place today.

"We can't let a champion of Demacia stay here you know, Swain would end us"

At the words of her sister Cassiopeia smiled.

"She would end you, head of the house Du Couteau, after all I am just the youngest"

Katarina groaned, yet inside she was smiling. It had been too long since she saw the Cassiopeia that had been the most social girl in Noxus. The one who stole secrets and found lies in everyone by faking to lack knowledge.

"Still… is good to see you here"

Cassiopeia looked at Katarina and smiled.

"Is good to be here… how has Talon been?"

Katarina shrugged.

"Doing his work, haven't seen him today, he didn't go with us to Demacia, Swain had given him a special job"

They heard the shuffling of a window and saw Talon in it.

"It was interesting… Swain wanted me to keep tabs on Leblanc, you know she is not trust worthy"

The sisters nodded. They all knew Leblanc only spelled problems. Swain would use her for the better of Noxus. But Leblanc couldn't make use of Swain because he wasn't doing things for himself. He was doing to create a stronger Noxus. He wished for the glory of the empire. Not his own.

And to Leblanc this was a danger, she couldn't let Swain go around like that. But in their game of power Leblanc simply couldn't outsmart Swain who was ever vigilant, and in the same manner Swain couldn't stop Leblanc of trying due to her many disguises.

"Found anything?"

Talon nodded.

"Leblanc been trying to recruit spies. She hopes the intelligence network of hers will move faster with spies all over Noxus"

Katarina sighed.

"That plan will not work… is just a cover isn't?"

Talon nodded.

"Indeed… whatever she is trying to do she is keeping it highly hidden"

Before any of them could speak Cassiopeia entered the conversation.

"Talon, you should know the guest room is busy, we got a visitor who will be coming each week, and Poppy too"

Talon was about to ask how they captured Poppy before Katarina spoke.

"She is keeping him company… she is a friend of his"

Talon simply nodded noticing the reactions of his sisters.

"I see… I will rest then"

They all agreed it was time to rest.

Needles to say the morning in Noxus was different from what Poppy expected. For one she didn't expect the bed to be comfortable enough as to fall sleep so deeply. But what she didn't expect to see what as a therapist sleeping over a long wooden desk.

He had been serious regarding he wanted to sleep on the desk.

As she moved to get her armor back in place she couldn't avoid chuckling at the posture of the therapist in the desk. It was obvious he was comfortable. Once she had her armor back on place she went to wake the therapist up.

"Cid wake up, is time for us to go back home"

Cid groaned but got up. He had slept with the same clothes of the other day, he was hoping to get a change of clothes on the Institute. He looked at Poppy. She was smiling, it was obvious she was glad they were getting out of there.

"Let us go then, home await us."

* * *

 **Part 3**

 **True Ice never melts…**

 _They say that true ice never melts. Is such a shame they compare it to the hate between the sisters…_

When Cid and Poppy went downstairs they were met with the figure of Talon. Poppy was at the ready with her hammer. Talon waved her off before looking at the therapist.

"Swain asks for your presence in the command center"

Cid nodded.

"Will you take us there?"

Talon nodded.

"Well, let us go then"

Poppy had many questions regarding the situation, but Cid made a sign for her to just follow him.

"Don't worry, he is not an enemy… just a more silent person"

Poppy made a sign of agreement and followed behind him. They were in silence the whole time to the center of command. Noxus was big, but with Talon as a guide the city seemed to just flow away as they moved through many passages and paths with no people in them. Talon really knew how to move through the city unnoticed.

* * *

When Cid and Poppy were in one of the many paths Talon made a sign for them to stop.

"I heard something… don't you move from this spot… I will come back soon"

They saw Talon climb a wall with an incredible agility before losing him from sight. Cid sighed before looking at Poppy.

"He is not bad… but that silence of his unnerves a lot"

Poppy nodded before offering her two cents.

"Talon is a quick assassin… in matches on the battlefield he has proven to be truly efficient"

As Cid nodded seeing that possible judging by the character of Talon a voice sounded giggling.

"He is great, isn't he? But he can be quite easy to fool"

Cid and Poppy looked at the woman who was in the end of the path. She looked dressed in clothing's that spoke of her humble status. A beggar. But Cid knew better. He tensed immediately at what he was seeing in her body language. She was coiling herself. Ready to jump at them. Whoever she was, she was no beggar nor a street urchin.

Cid whispered at Poppy.

"Poppy… get ready… she is not a beggar"

Poppy nodded. She grasped her hammer tightly. Whatever was coming she would be ready.

And ready she was indeed. Instincts took over what she could see, in a flashing movement the beggar seemed to jump at them with an unnatural speed. Cid didn't know what had been faster, the beggar or the golden aura of Poppy surrounding them. The resulting sound was like if someone crashed at high speeds with a wall of iron.

The beggar ended up being sent back with the same force she used to jump at them. Cid could see the obvious signs of flinching in her. Poppy aura had truly hurt her. When the beggar stood up Cid could see that the image of the beggar was breaking in places, opening the look of someone else.

"How? How did you saw through my disguise?"

Before Cid could speak, countless knifes came flying in the direction of the beggar who started to dodge before looking at them.

"This is not over!"

The beggar seemed to fade out of existence as Talon came back to them.

"She went away…"

Poppy looked at Cid, her eyes lost the focus of battle and in them came shining admiration.

"How did you know that she wasn't a beggar?"

Cid chuckled before answering.

"She was walking too proudly… she looked as if she had been a beggar for long, yet she showed no signs of being one… but out of that, that shield of yours was amazing! You send her back with little effort"

At this Poppy smiled, but Cid could see the humbleness in her shining.

"It was nothing, I am just a yordle with a hammer"

Cid chuckled before looking at Talon.

"So… she distracted you?"

Talon nodded.

"She had someone making noises… he said he had been paid to make noises when someone informed him. I am taking it as they knew I would escort you today"

Cid nodded. The conversation died there as they resumed the walk to the center of command.

* * *

The office of Swain was full of books, a portrait of the great General himself in the office. Cassiopeia was right. Portraits were meant to show who was the one in charge in the place.

Swain welcomed them without a smile. He was focused in his work. He raised his eyes from the papers in front of him to look at the therapist.

"Report the situation regarding Cassiopeia"

Cid spoke of what he knew of Cassiopeia and how she was in a good mental state, though he recommended that she should be spending more time with people close to her.

"I see. Interesting, good to know her mental sanity didn't went away with the curse. Anything else to report?"

Cid shrugged saying there was nothing more regarding Cassiopeia.

Swain told them off except for Talon.

"Report"

Talon told him about the appearance of the woman. Swain smiled. She had failed in her intentions to end the life of his newest chess piece. What was more. She had been hurt in the fight, the Keeper of the Hammer had been able to punish Leblanc.

"I knew she would try something… I must say, I didn't count with the Keeper of the Hammer coming to make sure the therapist was safe… truly things went better than expected"

Talon nodded before daring to ask a question to Swain.

"Are you sure he will help us? He is from Demacia after all"

Swain looked at Talon showing how sure he was of his plan.

"He is a man who has no nation. He will help us when the time comes"

* * *

Poppy and Cid were back in the Institute. Poppy smiled at the familiar halls of stone.

"Great! Well, I need to get out of this thing, my armor is missing me, and I am missing the colors"

Cid chuckled before patting Poppy on the hair.

"Black hair suited you though"

Poppy smiled at the joke before leaving.

"Take care! And take a bath!"

Cid chuckled knowing he needed one indeed. As he made his way to his office, he could only smile at the familiar place. Two days had passed and in such a short time he had come to miss the office.

"Man, I am growing fond of this place"

After a bath and changing clothes he heard a knocking on the door.

"Is open!"

As the door opened Cid saw an elegant figure that seemed to carry herself with a regal feeling. Behind her entered a man whose chest was exposed. Many scars covered him, but what was more impressive was the obvious look in him. It spoke of rage.

"I don't need therapy!"

A look of the lady seemed to frost the whole office as the rage went down. She instead to look at him and smiled. The cold sensations went away in a second in exchange of feelings of calm.

"Greetings, my name is Ashe, queen of the Freljord. This is my husband Tryndamere"

Cid nodded.

"Cid. Therapist for the Institute"

She nodded back respectfully.

"I been told of your talents with… situations before regarding temper. I was hoping you could help us with this situation"

Cid smiled at them nodding.

"Of course, how can I help?"

Ashe clapped her hands.

"Excellent! I would like you to help Tryndamere with his anger issues, I must meet Sejuani in a few days, and I would like Tryndamere to be calmer before another fight ensues"

Before Tryndamere could speak a glare of Ashe made him stop.

"I expect you to behave… if I hear that your temper gets out of control again… we will chat"

Tryndamere nodded, albeit he still looked unpleased with the situation. As Ashe left the room waving at them and telling them to behave Cid could notice Tryndamere looking at the emptiness of the room.

"Marriage sounded like a great idea… a beautiful wife… a chance for family… a place for the tribe… and now therapy"

Cid chuckled and offered his advice.

"If it helps, your marriage seems solids, is obvious she cares for you if she decided to come here with you"

Tryndamere grumbled before answering.

"If she cared enough she would let me be"

Cid nodded.

"Maybe, but anger is quite a poison in the soul, so why not tell me about this anger of yours?"

Needless to say. That had proved to be a mistake. Once Tryndamere started speaking about his anger, an aura of red started surrounding him, the rage of Tryndamere was so big Cid was starting to worry about how the office would end up.

Tryndamere didn't had an easy life. Being of the barbarian tribes offered little rest, life was tough on the Freljord, and either you got tougher or the snow would reclaim you. Battle after battle, enemy after enemy, be human, animal, or the elements themselves. Tryndamere had it hard. But he had proved he was the toughest.

Tryndamere spoke of battles and the hardness that Freljord offered.

And then Cid knew that Tryndamere wasn't going to get out of his rage through normal means. It was something that had been born through a life time of needing it, rage was his weapon. Rage was what kept him alive, and in a lot of ways, it was the memory of the people who fell before. In a way the rage was a mechanism to keep himself motivated to look forward.

A reason to advance, a reason to keep raising his sword… but he needed to let the rage separate from his daily life.

"Okay, normally I wouldn't suggest this, but we need to take the rage out of your system… so we are going to go looking for a fight"

At this Tryndamere looked surprised.

"Isn't the whole point of this for me to… suppress my rage?"

Cid waved his hand as to deny this claim.

"Not at all, suppressing emotions is never good, it will only make them burst with more intensity when your will breaks, is not healthy at all. So, we need you to release all that rage that you have been having steadily growing"

Tryndamere nodded not at all sure of the idea.

"So… you say I need to let out all my rage?"

Cid nodded. This caused Tryndamere to scratch his head, he removed his helmet in thought.

"So… who are going to look to fight?"

Cid smiled. He had the perfect option.

* * *

"No"

He thought he had the perfect option.

"Please Jax, you are the one who has the most chances to fight him off"

Jax seemed to be in thought.

"Mmm appealing to my vanity… no. I do not mind fighting Tryndamere, but today Nami is in a match, and that means the lake lost its protector, if I want a big catch today is the best day for it"

Jax was with all his fishing gear ready, and it was obvious he would not relent. Cid sighed, but received a pat in the shoulder.

"Your plan is good, but if you need someone to fight with Tryndamere, Olaf is your best choice… after me of course, I will always be the better choice"

Cid smiled thankful at him.

"Olaf should be in one of the sparring areas, ask a summoner and they should teleport you to him"

Cid nodded and Tryndamere followed behind. He had seen the small exchange and spoke with curiosity.

"You are friends with the Master of Arms?"

Cid thought that might be the title of Jax and nodded.

"Well, yeah, he is nice, though he always seems to hide a lot of stuff"

Tryndamere nodded. No matter how many times they fought, Jax always seemed to have a trick hidden in his sleeves.

"Indeed… so who did he recommended you look for?"

Cid spoke the name and Tryndamere body tensed. He was worried maybe he had made the wrong choice in mentioning Olaf.

"The Berserker"

Tryndamere seemed to carry a lot of rage with him just then. And before he could ask Cid saw someone looking at him. He was hoping he had more time before they saw each other again.

He waved at Sona. She waved back albeit slowly. She made no signs at him and kept moving.

Noticing the sadness in his face, Tryndamere spoke, rage leaving slowly.

"Hey… what got you down?"

Cid sighed. He wasn't sure if he could tell Tryndamere about it, they were supposed to be helping him. Not speak about a therapist relation.

"Is just… Tryndamere… do you tell Ashe you love her?"

Without a second of doubt Tryndamere spoke his answer with a firm resolution and a smile.

"Of course, she is my wife, every time we go away I remind her that I love her"

Cid sighed. Sona words in his mind.

 _Words that are said, yet not said enough_

"I see…"

Tryndamere looked at him and it hit him.

"You love someone, and you are not sure how to express it?"

Cid chuckled. He was sort of right, not right on the spot, but close.

"Yeah. I like someone, but I am not sure if I should go ahead with it"

Tryndamere was in thought before speaking.

"Ashe is incredible… she is patient, she is able to look the bigger picture… see what a barbarian simply can't imagine, yet she accepted me. And sometimes I think she deserves someone else… but when she tells me she loves me, it all goes away, I don't need to have doubts if she doesn't have them either"

Cid was surprised at the honesty of Tryndamere. The king of the Freljord carried himself with an incredible honesty, something that showed how much heart he had in him. He was the type of king who could rally others to help him with a war cry and nothing else. It was impressive and worth of admiration. A Champion indeed.

"Thanks, Tryndamere, I will take note of it"

The man nodded, and they kept their path to look for Olaf.

* * *

Sona had been wishing to share some words with the therapist. Yet a part of her was doubting it to be a good idea. She heard through Ahri what happened. Ahri found out through Lux what had happened after the last time she saw the therapist. And she wanted to chat with him. But she remembered her own words.

She wanted him to make a choice. And a part of her was scared that maybe he had taken his choice already. And what scared her the most was that the choice might not be the one she hoped for.

She had placed a strain on their relationship. Their friendship which had been fun and full of good moments now was strained with a choice in it… maybe he had been right, maybe they shouldn't try to date each other.

To say that she blamed herself was accurate.

Sona sighed. She wanted to go back to speak with him. To just offer him a hug and feel his warmth presence. The soothing aura he offered that gave her the feel things will always go right in the end.

Falling in love was dumb.

And she felt even more dumb at how silly she was acting.

She needed to be honest with herself. And simply face the facts, that whatever happened, whatever he chose, she would still be a friend to him. If their friendship couldn't survive such a thing, maybe it wasn't meant to be. And she knew that their friendship was strong enough to make it through.

She went to get her instrument. Music was flowing through her. Inspiration had come again.

* * *

When Olaf was met with the frail figure of a girl asking to fight he wasn't going to say no. The honorable thing was to fight anyone who asked for a fight. When he saw Tryndamere behind the girl he knew that the girl with glasses meant for him to fight with Tryndamere. And he smiled. It was time to show the Avarasoran that the Winter Claw was stronger.

"So… I just need to fight him?"

The girl with glasses nodded.

"Yeah, go wild, I see you two have a lot of rage inside"

He snorted. The girl was good it seemed. He had some rage to throw out.

They asked the summoner for their weapons. The great sword of Tryndamere the Barbarian King, against the axes of true ice from the Berserker. It would be a fight worthy of history.

"Move aside girl, things will get violent"

Tryndamere chuckled before raising his sword, pointing it at Olaf.

"The girl, is a man, his name is Cid. Maybe you should check your eyesight, you won't see my sword coming at you"

Olaf laughed. He tried to mess with his mind.

"I think I can see the difference in a girl and a man, long hair, frail and thin, is obvious she is a girl, but enough! Let us fight!"

Without a warning Olaf threw his ax at Tryndamere who deflected the ax with his sword. When Tryndamere did this Olaf was already over him with his other ax. Both clashed and when Olaf seemed to find a weak spot in the defense of his opponent, he was presented with a punch to his face that sent him back.

Cid was amazed at the fight, both had a lot of aggression in them. The summoner had made a barrier before they fought to make sure their fight kept in a closed space and they weren't in danger.

"Are you sure this was a good idea therapist? They can get more aggressive than this I am afraid"

Cid nodded. Taking into every moment of the fight, unable to look away. He had to take as many details of it as he could.

"I am sure. They both need to release their aggression"

A scream resounded through the clashing of the axes against the huge sword.

"For Winter Claw!"

The axes kept clashing and for a moment Cid was worried that maybe he had made a mistake. These thoughts went away as with a war cry Tryndamere pushed Olaf against the border of the barrier they were in. His eyes shined red. He went spinning against Olaf and started to throw slashes with his sword. Olaf was on the defensive.

The only reason both weren't dead was because the barrier stopped them from getting fatal wounds, still the blows hurt as if they carried the same lethality in them. As Tryndamere kept releasing his war cry and pushing Olaf the latter released a war cry of his own and started coming with more strength and speed against Tryndamere.

Now both had throw defense through the window. This was a match of speed and power. For each slash of Tryndamere, two blows came from Olaf. The more the fight went the faster the movements of Olaf turned. Tryndamere seemed to be also pushing his sword with more strength behind its swings. In a moment both reached a deadlock in which swords and axes were fighting for dominance. In the end, Tryndamere rage proved to be bigger as his sword broke the deadlock and with a mightier swing through Olaf through the barrier sending him against the wall of the room.

Olaf was standing up, but in the end, he fell unconscious to the floor. Yet he was carrying a smile on his face as he fell. Tryndamere was in a similar state, rage flowing out of his body. Without the extra energy he fell on his knee. Never losing the grasp on his sword.

The summoner was surprised at the fact his barrier had broken. Cid was smiling looking at the more relaxed Tryndamere. He walked close to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Feeling better?"

Tryndamere smiled tiredly and nodded.

"I don't remember the last time I felt… so light"

Cid chuckled.

"That's the rage out of your system, sure you will always have it with you, but if you release it, you will be fine"

Tryndamere laughed, he fell with his back against the floor and started laughing loudly. His loud resounded in the room, the summoner left flashing with Olaf asking for Soraka. As his laugh kept resounding Tryndamere could only smile. He felt relaxed. He smiled even more thinking how happy his wife would be about it.

With a push of strength, he stood up and gave a small vow of gratitude to the therapist.

"Thanks for your help, now, I need to look for my wife!"

Cid whistled in admiration at the strength Tryndamere carried with him. Seconds ago, he was on the floor, and now he looked as if he hadn't fought as wildly. Cid could only admire that as he saw a running Tryndamere.

"Well, I am sure I will be seeing him later"

* * *

Cid was about to make his way to his office, hoping for a bit of relaxation before he lost his balance. His prosthetic leg had been caught in a sort of whip like weapon making him lose his balance. Without any grace he fell, avoiding damage by falling with his arms.

A strong voice spoke behind him.

"You made me lose a warrior… got anything to say in your defense?"

The same weapon made him spin and look at the figure of an imposing woman. She was wearing armor seemingly strong for places with cold. Her eyes carried determination and strength in them. She also seemed to carry an aura similar to the one Ashe had.

"He should be fine, the summoner made sure no one took real wounds, he must be tired"

The girl looked at him. Measuring his words.

Sejuani was many things, but she was no fool. She was a warrior, a warrior who fought for the throne of the Freljord. It was already enough she had to fight her sisters, it was enough she had lost a lot of supporters against Ashe. It was already more than enough that Lissandra used magic and trolls to fight her battles. But now she had lost one of her best warriors. And she was about to have a chat with her sister in a few days…

"What's your name girl?"

Cid chuckled at her words.

"My name is Cid, therapist for the institute"

Sejuani took a look at her. She got near her and noticed she wasn't a girl. But a rather frail man.

"I am Sejuani, leader of the Winter Claw"

Cid nodded. She released his legs and took back her weapon, Cid noticed it looked like the true ice of Olaf axes. He had heard many legends of the true ice. How it never melted. And how the only weapons around of true ice belonged to powerful individuals.

"I apologize about Olaf… but I assure you he will be fine"

Sejuani sighed. Fighting the frail therapist wouldn't solve anything.

"I hope so… Ashe always was the luckier one…"

Cid took notice of her tone of voice.

"Hey… do you want to talk about it?"

Sejuani looked at him with a questioning glance.

"What do you care? What do you win of hearing me?"

Cid shrugged still on the floor. He was doing his job.

"Nothing, but you seem to have the need to chat a bit… and well I got the time, we can go to my office and no one will hear a word of what we speak"

Sejuani was in thought. She wouldn't lose anything by trying to chat with the therapist. Plus she doubted he could try anything.

"Sure… but no funny business"

She offered him a hand and he took it. She was able to carry him with little effort. Sejuani took notice of how frail he was. No doubt he seemed to look like a girl.

"Guide the way"

* * *

Ashe was having a pleasant day. Her husband had come back looking incredibly relaxed, he even took her in his arms and spin around saying how relaxed he felt. The therapist had done his job, she would give him a gift to thank his services. Maybe something like a small poro. Everyone loved them and they all could use a home. Plus she had no doubt the therapist would take good care of it.

Her day could only go better hearing the story of how he fought Olaf and won. She was happy for him. She had seen him rather tense, and now he was relaxed. The only thing left to solve was how to chat with Sejuani. She wasn't one to chat… she would probably try to hit her with her weapon before she spoke…

"He is great you know? For someone so frail, he carries himself with a lot of knowledge. He could make a solid advisor one day"

Ashe chuckled at the words of Tryndamere. He was always hoping to get more people on their side.

"I am sure he would. But I am glad to see you so happy love"

Tryndamere smiled before feeling dizzy.

"I guess I am more tired than I thought love… mind giving this to the therapist?"

He took from behind of him a small chest. She knew what was inside of it. Gold. They often carried the gold to buy stuff for people on Freljord to give them things to make life slightly easier.

"Are you sure?"

Tryndamere nodded.

"Is a small amount, but it should be enough to pay him for his services"

Ashe nodded. She went close to Tryndamere and kissed him on the forehead so he could rest. He smiled and nodded his head getting the message.

"I will rest… be safe love"

Ashe smiled as Tryndamere closed his eyes, the exhaustion finally coming to him. She smiled imagining how great he must have looked fighting.

She would pay the therapist for his services right then. Tryndamere would have done it right then too had he not been exhausted.

"Well… hopefully he doesn't charge a lot"

* * *

Sejuani was sitting in a couch posing. She wasn't sure why she had accepted to remove her helmet. Her short wild hair was scratching her shoulders. Her helmet always kept the whole thing in place. She didn't want to chat about anything related to Ashe or the Freljord with a stranger. So the therapist offered her a drawing. He only asked for her to pose for it. Without her helmet preferably.

Reluctantly she had agreed. And now she found herself curious of how she looked in the drawing. She could hear the constant sounds of paper and the pencils.

"Is it done yet?"

He chuckled.

"Halfway done, so, why the rush?"

She sighed before trying to peek at the paper.

"I have to be ready to form a plan against Ashe… we will chat in a couple of days"

He nodded at her before speaking.

"Really? Why need a plan to chat? I mean, you didn't plan for us to chat and here we are"

She sighed. He wouldn't get it.

"You wouldn't get it, you don't know what it means to grow in the Freljord"

He shrugged before speaking to her.

"Cold, the law of the fittest, either you survive against the elements and the other tribes or your corpse gets buried in snow"

She opened her eyes at his word before he chuckled.

"Tryndamere told me about the life in the Freljord"

She found herself chuckling. Typical that the barbarian would know all about it.

"It is… but the Freljord is strong, it has managed to survive against the elements, its people are proud and strong… and we must keep being that way to stop the threat of Noxus"

The therapist nodded before speaking to her.

"Want to hear a fun fact? I am living in Noxus, I was born in Demacia. And suddenly they tell me I will be a citizen of Noxus, no longer a Demacian, can you believe it?"

She didn't find the fact funny at all. If anything, she found herself nodding before speaking something she didn't thought she would say.

"I am sorry…"

The therapist looked with surprise at her.

"You don't have to be sorry… is not you who made the decision"

Still she wouldn't relent.

"If I was told I had to abandon the Freljord… I would probably be feeling like you"

He nodded before letting the pencil at a side.

She was in heavy thought. She gasped in surprise pointing a finger at him.

"What kind of sorcery is this?"

Cid chuckled. He had been found out.

"What sorcery?"

She looked angry her finger still accusing him.

"We are chatting! And I didn't want to do it!"

He laughed before waving for her to relax.

"Humans are social creatures, we like to chat, more when we are relaxed, which you are. But changing the topic, here you go"

He offered her the drawing and she took it.

She was amazed. She looked regal in the drawing, her armor a contrast of the warrior, and her face and hair the regal queen she knew she was… that she could be.

"Is amazing… your talents as a sorcerer and an artist are commendable"

Cid chuckled before speaking again.

"I lack talent for magical skills, all I do is my own ability"

She felt a small respect growing at the therapist, frail as he was, he carried himself with his own talents and skills in a world that demanded the survival of the fittest.

"You would do well in the Freljord… are you good at tactics? I could use a good tactician on my side"

Cid chuckled before waving her off.

"I couldn't take such a job, I am a therapist, not a soldier"

Sejuani didn't relent, she wanted a new tactician, and someone who was able to seemingly get information out of thin air was a good ally for her cause. Volibear was strong, but he wasn't a thinker.

"Of course, you could, all you got to say is yes, if the cold is a problem don't worry, I will keep you warm"

Cid eyes got open behind his glasses. And it took Sejuani a second to understand what she had said.

"I mean I would get you an armor to face the cold! Don't get any funny ideas!"

Cid laughed outright there, the powerful leader of the Winter Claw. Embarrassed. This proved how even through the cold of Freljord, there was a kind person behind the cold and tough exterior. She had become tough to survive, but it was obvious she wasn't one to deny help or look for solutions that didn't needed to end in combat.

Of course, she preferred combat, but wasn't against a solution that didn't hurt her soldiers.

"So, what do you say? You would get a lot of respect on the Winter Claw. And Olaf already knows you I am guessing, so you would do well in our side"

Before Cid could answer the door of his office opened. Revealing Ashe carrying a small chest with her. She was smiling at him before she looked at the side. Her smile faded a bit. Yet it didn't go truly away.

"Hello Sejuani… I didn't know you visited the therapist"

Sejuani kept her glare focused on her before speaking.

"I… just met him… I was hoping he would become a tactician for the Winter Claw if you must know"

Ashe nodded but said nothing. She didn't want to have a discussion with Sejuani. She wanted peace, and if the cost of peace was to stay quiet she would kindly do so.

Cid felt the tension palpable in the air, he came with a quick solution.

"Ashe, I made a drawing for Sejuani… would you like to have one too?"

Ashe smiled at the idea of a portrait, she nodded. What neither her or Sejuani expected was what came next.

"Perfect! Now sit near Sejuani"

She was surprised. But as Sejuani didn't say anything she just sat close to her sister. She had taken notice since entering that Sejuani wasn't wearing her helmet. She decided to make conversation with her sister.

"You look nice without the helmet…"

Sejuani nodded.

"Thanks…"

Both sisters were in an impasse.

They weren't sisters by blood. The Freljord and family links long ago made them more of cousins than anything else. But Ashe had always thought they had the bonds of family in them. When she had offered Sejuani the chance for the Winter Claw to never be hungry again she had taken it as an insult.

Ashe couldn't get why she felt it was an insult. But things had gone wrong since that day. Sejuani wanted only for the strong to survive, but her views were different, he wanted a Freljord in which everyone could live and spend their lives growing together.

Their views of Freljord collided. The fact that she had even offered to take the therapist as a tactician was surprising. Sejuani never liked those who were weak. She had to be truly impressed by his talents to consider him for her side.

Tryndamere had spoken highly of his ability. Two people, different sides, and they agreed on the same. The therapist was great at his job. So that was what gave her hope on Sejuani. If she had decided that someone so frail was worthy having on her side… maybe… just maybe she would accept the idea of peace. Or at least to join forces against the Watchers and Lissandra.

"Sejuani… have you thought on my offer?"

Sejuani looked at Ashe. It was obvious both were having a hard time speaking.

"I did…"

Ashe smiled.

"I was making a battle plan…"

Her smile faded a bit. It seemed she hadn't changed at all…

"But the therapist offered a better option"

Ashe looked with curiosity at Sejuani who seemed to be in doubt in speaking.

"Let us chat"

Ashe smiled. She didn't remember the last time she smiled so openly at Sejuani, but she did. Sejuani looked serious, but Cid had already understood that was her own way of smiling. He kept his work with the sketch. A simple sketch really.

The sisters of Freljord. Side by side smiling.

Truly moments like this were the reason he enjoyed so much the wonders of therapy. The sketch would stay with him. He would give it to them if the chat between them went well. Time would tell…

* * *

 **Part 4:**

 **The thoughts of the Virtuoso, a shadow, and a sovereign.**

 _We can only cry because we felt happy before, so I shall cry rivers, knowing I can only do such a thing because I have enjoyed oceans of happiness._

When Sejuani and Ashe left the room, both had left with a sketch of their own. Ashe had offered to pay him, which he denied, saying he didn't need any money. The only reward he needed was knowing he had helped them. When they left he looked at the fish of his desk.

In the end Cid was surprised at the ability of his fish to survive. He found out that Ahri had kept the fish with food. It had been made clear by the note on his desk.

 _Koi ate well, be more careful, what would you do without my help? Ahri._

"How you been Koi? Missed me?"

The fish had an expression that showed his lack of love at his owner.

"You hurt me man, you really do"

The fish kept swimming his bowl without a worry as Cid decided he would hit his bed. Yet it seemed his stomach had a different opinion. He hadn't eaten at all in a long time. As much as helping filled his spirit, it didn't fill his stomach. He decided it was a good time to get something to eat.

Seemingly he didn't need to go out as someone came with a batch of cookies and sandwiches in a plate.

"Greetings dear, I missed you, seems you were busy"

Morgana smiled kindly at him. He smiled back thankful for the food. As he offered for her to sit she also took his hand sitting him close to her in the couch. Cid remembered the words she had said. She was intent on courting him.

"So, how you been? Please tell me about your recent adventures"

Cid chuckled as he took a cookie from the plate.

"Who said I had an adventure? As far as you know I was trapped in a cage"

Morgana chuckled.

"Stuff just seems to happen around you all the time, I am feeling like betting something interesting must have happened since our last chat"

And it indeed had happened. He went and told her all the stuff that had been going around, from Ionia to Noxus. From his recent meeting with the members of Freljord and of Poppy disguise. Morgana found herself chuckling at his stories.

"I would dare say Poppy holds you as a dear friend if she went to Noxus for you"

Cid nodded. Agreeing wholly about Poppy friendship. She was truly humble too.

"Yeah, she did, I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me in Noxus"

Morgana smiled.

"I wouldn't mind going with you on your weekly visits, it would give us a chance to chat out of the Institute"

Cid smiled at the fondness in her voice. Morgana was truly nice company.

"Thanks, I would appreciate having a friend with me on Noxus"

As he smiled he felt a kind pressure in his hand as he took notice of how Morgana was holding his hand. He felt funny with her hand holding his, before he could ask he was met with a cookie in front of him.

"Open wide, for me yes?"

Cid found himself embarrassed but did as told. As the cookie reached close to him he took a bite on it earning a smile from Morgana. She opened her mouth after him, taking notice she expected the same treatment he took a cookie and offered it to her, the embarrassment never really leaving him. This small exchange went in private on the walls of his office, the only witness being Koi. As the cookies and the small sandwiches went away Morgana sighed.

She had been enjoying their lunch. But sadly, the supply wasn't infinite.

"I was really enjoying this… I should have brought more"

Cid chuckled holding her hand.

"Well, this was fun for sure… different, but fun"

Morgana smiled closing the distance between them and kissing his cheek. The gesture took Cid by surprise. Morgana had that effect on him, on making him feel embarrassed.

"I had fun too… Cid, I would like to speak with you"

She focused her gaze on his eyes as she spoke.

"I heard from a source of your relationship with Ahri and Sona"

He was expecting the same conversation with Sona to repeat. He didn't expect what Morgana said.

"I will keep being the same way with you, if you keep being the same way with me, so whatever happens, know things between us won't change"

She smiled. Her white fangs a contrast of her aura of darkness. Cid was always curious about how Morgana dark aura always brought him a feeling of safety instead of fear. He was surprised and nodded.

"I will keep being the same always"

Morgana patted his cheek with a humming of approval.

"I know you will… just wanted to tell you that I wasn't going to change"

She stood up from the couch with grace as she went away she waved at him. Cid never understood why no one was able to see the caring side of Morgana.

With hunger away and feeling relaxed about his chat with Morgana he took to rest on his office. It was truly time for a well-deserved nap.

* * *

Jhin was many things. But the biggest one, he was an artist like no other. And it was a shame knowing that so much talent lacked in the Institute. They kept him in vigilance, and in a sense, always bored him. He had met the Maven of Strings, and the small group she was part of, the so called, Penta Kill… loud music alone it was.

He wanted to see someone who had a talent for painting, for the finer arts of ink.

That was what caught his attention of seeing a sketch in the hands of the queen of Freljord. The sketch was rough, it lacked certain aspects of beauty, but the technique in it was obvious.

It had been done quickly, throwing away beauty in exchange for an incredible amount of efficiency, it was a work of art, as much as it was a work of technique. It was beautiful because of the technique behind it rather than by the result itself.

He had to find the artist. Somewhere in the walls of the Institute was another artist. And he only had to ask a simple question to the queen.

"Excuse me your highness… who made that sketch?"

* * *

Needless to say, Cid was surprised when a man entered his office by kicking dramatically his door. He was more surprised at the sounds of the man who had seemingly taken all his sketches and took to observe them and judge them.

"The technique is impressive… years of practice must lie behind the traces… and this one, the technique is different… more time went into this than in the others, an obvious focus in the eyes… and this one, a different work from the usual yet the technique behind allows for a constant and steady trace… incredible"

Cid wasn't sure of many things of the masked figure. But he was sure of something. He had prosthetic limbs…

He was surprised as a hand stretched at him.

"My name is Khada Jhin, and is nice to see a fellow artist in this place"

Cid took his hand.

"Cid, but I am no artist, I am a therapist for the Institute"

Jhin chuckled as if he heard something funny.

"No need for humbleness, your art speaks for itself, allow me"

In a quick movement, Jhin got to work, and the more Cid observed the man he was sure that he seemed to walk too straight… how much of him was enhanced with prosthetics?

"There, take a look"

Cid was surprised at the speed and easiness with which Jhin had made a self-portrait of himself. Cid wasn't sure. But something was amiss with Jhin. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Incredible"

Jhin made a small vow before clapping.

"Well, this is interesting, but if you want to see my art in perfection, please look at my match, and you will see how great my art is"

Cid nodded. He could sure go and see a match.

* * *

Seeing the match had given him an insight on the personality of Jhin. A psychopath. It was impressive, because he kept surprised at the changes in his attitude. His calculative demeanor, the way he moved, the way he planned for his shots, and the inhuman level of precision which he worked with. Jhin had turned killing into art. And he was a true artist in his field.

Jhin was a champion regarding skill level. But he wasn't one who inspired others, rather it was someone who pretty much brought fear in those who faced him. And he was a sociopath who enjoyed his presence. He felt a shiver on his spine.

A hand on his shoulder made him look away from the match.

"Shen?"

The ninja nodded and saw the screen. He spoke in his neutral voice.

"Is impressive. His level to master arts, yet his morbid fascinations have always been the cause of his deliriums… my father wrote all about him in his notes…"

Cid nodded.

"Mind if I give them a look?"

Shen seemingly gave a nod.

"Not at all… be careful therapist… the Golden Demon is truly an enigma…"

Cid nodded. As Jhin was kind with him he didn't doubt for a moment he could turn in a second… he had a lot to read.

* * *

The notes of Master Kusho offered a lot of insight not only regarding the man known as Khada Jhin, the Golden Demon, the self-called Virtuoso, but also it brought insight regarding Zed, the star pupil of Kusho and his son Shen…

The more he read the more he saw about the man known as Khada Jhin… but the bigger insight of the notes wasn't focused on the Golden Demon. No, the notes focused on someone else.

Zed…

"Oh Kusho… you saw it coming…"

 _Zed, a star in the sky, worthy of one day becoming the next master… his demeanor has changed… and I feel I have failed him. Resentment has bloomed in his heart regarding the mercy given to Khada Jhin…_

 _I know that my choice might seem illogical… but there have been enough deaths already…_

 _Maybe one day Zed will understand why I gave mercy to Khada Jhin._

 _I can only hope for the best._

Cid sighed at this. The notes kept going about how Zed changed with Shen, it seemed Shen was of quick wit and someone who was fun. But the four years in which they studied the cases of the Golden Demon ended up taking away his smile…

Cid sighed in thought. How many lives had changed in four years. Zed had lost his way, Shen lost his smile. And Kusho lost the will and would later end up losing his life to Zed…

So many events started from Jhin…

A particular note took his attention.

 _Khada Jhin seems shy and timid in the prison, yet the monks say he is a man of innates talents, there is nothing that he fails to understand or learn. His potential seems endless. If only he would focus on other arts and abandon his morbid fascination… he would become a force of good…_

Cid left out a huff of breath. Kusho failed to notice the signs of Jhin psychopathic behavior. They were there, the thing about Jhin was that he just wouldn't change. He would need to truly change by himself. Because no exterior force would ever be able to make him change.

As Cid placed the notes in a safe place to give them later to Shen he heard a knock in his door.

"Enter, is open"

Khada Jhin took to enter. His mask hiding any expression, and his unnatural body language stopping any intent of knowing what he was planning.

"Hello, did you enjoy the match? I even offered you a particular piece of art in it"

Cid nodded. He knows what he meant.

"I saw the pattern in the bombs, you wrote my name"

Khada Jhin laughed in happiness. Or the closest it seemed to be happiness.

"I knew you would notice it, but of course, it would be hard for an artist to not notice a work of art"

Cid nodded. He had to admit, Jhin didn't seem shy at all. The years had changed the man.

"Indeed it was a work of art… those bombs have a rather… interesting way to explode"

Jhin nodded. Obviously proud of them.

"They are works of art themselves, just like my own weapon…"

Cid had to admit his weapon was a work of art.

"You got a great aim there, I was amazed at your shots"

Jhin gave a vow as an actor gives in a play.

"I live to please… now if you excuse me I feel like painting, maybe we could work together in a project"

Cid nodded.

"Maybe, we shall see, have a good day Jhin"

He nodded before going out.

"We shall see indeed, take care Cid"

As Jhin left the room Cid sighed.

"Come out, there is no use faking you are not here"

From the shadows of the room Zed appeared. He didn't look happy if his body language was anything to go by.

"Do you know who he is!?"

Cid sighed before revealing to Zed the notes of Kusho.

"I might as well ask the same, you know him even better than me I dare say"

Zed felt a knot in his throat at seeing the notes. He knew whose notes those were.

"Where…"

Cid kept silent before pointing to the file.

"Shen gave me this, so I could understand more of Jhin… he is a psychopath, but you already know that"

Zed nodded. His hands curling into fists, the rage was there.

"Why be kind with him?"

Cid sighed.

"I was being professional, Jhin has given me no reason to treat him in a hostile manner… plus acting hostile against him would earn me a bullet between the eyes… or worse…"

Zed rage went away in a moment as he took to sit on the couch.

"He didn't deserved mercy… Kusho was a fool"

Cid kept silent. He wanted to see where Zed was going.

"Four years…. Four years trying to understand… the things he did, the people… he had no right…"

Cid nodded.

"I took to notice you are highly efficient Zed… you take no pleasure in killing, do you?"

Zed seemingly kept quiet, but Cid could read his body language clearly. The tension of being caught.

"Is nothing but a tool for you… you kill if you must, but not because you enjoy it… and that's what make you different from Khada Jhin"

Zed removed his mask. Cid was surprised at the face of someone who couldn't be much older than he was. A face full of scars, the ninja had been in many fights…

"What makes me different? We both kill…"

Cid stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zed wasn't expecting the contact and felt surprised.

"Khada Jhin… kills and enjoys it… because to him is nothing but as if I sketched someone in paper… for Jhin the world is paper… and we are nothing but pigments for his brush… that gun of his"

Zed stayed in silence as Cid kept going.

"I got nothing to say that could justify his acts. But I will tell you Zed, that as long as you don't enjoy killing, you will never be like Khada Jhin… you are human"

Zed sighed before speaking.

"He is a monster… the day this place goes away… he will be free"

Cid nodded.

"Maybe. But that day you and Shen could stop him"

This surprised Zed. Before he could spoke Cid took the notes from the desk.

"This. The notes speak of your teamwork with Shen. Whatever happened before… I would like to believe that if the time comes, you two will stop Jhin"

Zed nodded. He knew he was right.

If things ever went out control… they would work together…

A smile grazed the man as he placed his mask back on place. He took a blade aiming it at the therapist.

"If you speak about this with anyone…"

Cid nodded.

"My lips are sealed, what was spoken here today is something I will never reveal… I will hide your more noble side of others Zed… but if it helps, take this advice"

Zed kept quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"If you got someone you care for… let them know. The people who we care for sometimes can offer us great advice, because at times, they also care for us, and we don't know it"

Zed vowed slightly. A sign of respect. And in a way, the closest he would get to a thank you.

In the shadows he faded once again. Leaving behind a therapist who took to make a sketch. He would draw him without his mask, probably no one would know who the sketch belonged to. After all, not many could say they saw the face of a shadow.

Who would believe such a thing?

* * *

Needless to say, Mordekaiser was having a hard time in the particular setting he found himself in. Pentakill was needed. At least, that's what the summoner had told him. But the thing is that Olaf was seemingly in the care of Soraka.

Not a problem, he would be better soon. But having practice without their drums would be hard. Still, Khartus also seemed to be in thought, on who only he would know. What truly had him worried was Sona.

Yorick was tuning his bass as Sona was seemingly playing lots of notes, whatever was happening the Maven of Strings seemed to be possessed.

Yorick had been clear with Mordekaiser.

"Let her be… she needs to let out all in her head"

Mordekaiser had taken notice of a change in his fellow band member, it had been noticeable as the man had suddenly become relaxed. He always carried a weight in him, similar to the weight one carries when thinking the route life has taken. And suddenly he wasn't. It had been a weird change.

And now with Sona being in a similar way he decided to speak.

"Okay, enough! It seems not all of us are focused. The PentaKill concert for the Institute will be in five days, and with Olaf under Soraka care we won't go anywhere today. So! All of you rest!"

Yorick nodded as he went away, pushing a in thought Khartus with him. Before Sona moved, she felt the metal grip of Mordekaiser stopping her.

"You, you need to go see whoever helped Yorick. Is obvious you are not focused"

Sona had her own way of speaking with Mordekaiser, this way was musical notes. As she played in dissonance to show her disapproval Mordekaiser didn't relent.

"You are going to see the therapist of the Institute, I am guessing he helped Yorick, so you go! And don't use that tone with me again!"

Sona sighed. Mordekaiser was right. She left her instrument in the room they used for practicing before going out.

She took the road to the therapist office. The office of her friend.

She was thinking on not knocking the door and simply wait for time to pass.

She didn't need to knock the door after all…

* * *

Luck wasn't on her side as the door opened revealing a therapist with surprise on his face.

"Oh, hello Sona… I was… going nowhere really… want to walk with me?"

She found herself nodding. Cid noted she seemed to be in thought. Without warning he took her hand and got both of them in his office.

"Okay, stop. You are never this quiet… what's wrong?"

Sona sat on the couch and had a downcast expression. As a child who knows they did bad and don't want to speak of it.

" _I… I don't know"_

Cid decided that this wasn't something with therapy, rather a situation in which a friend needed advice. He took to sit next to Sona on the couch.

"Is this related to what happened in Demacia?"

She nodded. She took to breath as if in thought before signing.

" _I felt I was… a bit too hard on you"_

Cid sighed and waved off her thoughts.

"You weren't hard… you just want someone who loves you, who is not afraid of saying it"

Sona looked at him with surprise before this time she waved him off. She started to make quick signs at him.

" _No! Is not like that! I know you are not used at all to relationships…"_

Cid was surprised at this and she kept going.

" _You adapt on the go, you are always trying to help, but you are not good with shows of affection, you get embarrassed quickly, yet you accept any source of affection… you are alone. And you want someone who makes you company"_

Cid let out a sigh as she described him.

" _And that's all I want too. I want someone who is there, someone who knows I am there by their side, I want someone who is by my side without me needing to tell them to do it, someone who is there for me… just because he wants to be"_

Cid smiled taking her hand.

"If it helps, you are my friend, and you will always have me by your side"

Sona had a small smile on her face before pulling him in a hug. Cid was surprised at the strength she had. The hug almost made him wince with how strong she was keeping him close to her. The message was clear.

" _I care for you too"_

Cid returned the hug and for a moment, the aura of the office was one full of warm. Sona let go of the hug with a smile on her face.

" _Would you like to come to a PentaKill concert? I promise it will be fun"_

Cid smiled nodding. It sounded interesting.

"Sure, who is PentaKill?"

Sona smiled proudly signing their names.

" _Olaf is the drums, Mordekaiser as the lead guitar, Kharthus in the vocals, Yorick in the bass, and I am on the group with the chords of my instrument"_

Cid chuckled. He only knew three members of the group, but it sounded like a rather metal band.

"Do you dress up when you play in the band?"

Sona smiled and nodded with emotion.

" _I look the best of the group"_

Cid nodded, and she smiled. She stood up and signed at him excitedly.

" _The concert is in five days, I will get you tickets, that way you can bring Ahri and Riven too!"_

He took notice how she seemed more relaxed than in the beginning. This brought a smile to him as he spoke something he had been thinking.

"I will give you the answer to your question in five days"

Sona eyes opened wide at this. She wasn't expecting for him to bring that up. She didn't mind, but it was surprising to hear him speaking of it. She could only wait for him to continue.

"I… I will have an answer by then, but whatever happens… I won't change the way I am with you, as long as you don't change either"

Sona smile was one soft, the smile of someone who has heard great news. She offered a last hug before going away saying nothing as she left.

Cid found himself with a smile on his face. The words of Morgana had brought him wisdom and in that wisdom the chance to make things right.

* * *

In Ionia, in a flying fortress a girl was juggling orbs around her with her power. She took notice of a figure coming from the shadows, but she knew who the figure belonged too without much trouble.

"Zed? What brings you here?"

Zed stayed in silence before walking to the light of the setting sun. Syndra wasn't worried, but she was curious of what would bring Zed up with her. After their mutual meeting with the therapist he had come to simply sit in close in her fortress. Sometimes he never spoke, or if he spoke it was a short question.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

The question was a curious one, but not one she wasn't against answering.

"Long ago… I didn't enjoy it"

Zed nodded. Trying to focus on his words.

"What do you know of the Golden Demon?"

Syndra face turned into anger. Few didn't know of the infamous Golden Demon.

"Enough as to know he is a living threat… being kept by powerful people on Ionia… why?"

Zed threw his thoughts out. Syndra was surprised, as she had never expected that Zed was one to speak so much, but what truly surprised her was his involvement regarding the Golden Demon.

"…Zed… are you well?"

He removed his mask. The gesture surprising Syndra as he took to vow in front of her.

"I need your help… I fear that one day Jhin will take on Ionia again… and I fear I might not make it alone"

Syndra had never seen the face of Zed, and she couldn't avoid approaching and trace with her hands through his scars.

Zed was expecting repulsion. Yet he received acceptance. Two people had seen his face, and neither of them showed fear of his face. Life was truly a mystery.

"Zed… I will help you in anyway I can when the time comes"

Zed let out a smile to show on his face as Syndra spoke. She smiled too at him. In a way, they had found a relief in the company of the other. Zed had an order of ninjas, but that wasn't the same as having company or friends. And Syndra lacked friends, and someone who could chat with.

The sovereign and the ninja had found a feeling of company in each other presence.

Syndra took to guide Zed to sit with her as they watched the sun setting on Ionia. From the fortress seeing the setting of the sun was incredibly peaceful. And it offered a relief of the day for Zed.

"Sometimes they care too…"

Syndra looked with curiosity at Zed who answered the question in her head.

"The therapist said that to me"

Syndra nodded laughing lightly.

"He is a weird one, isn't he? He has no place to call his own, and he moves around like if he ruled the world"

Zed ended sharing a laugh with Syndra. They just couldn't picture the therapist as owning anything. He had proved time after time that his biggest virtue, was his simplicity. He didn't look for luxury or reward, he did what he did for the act itself. A simple man, with simple wishes. A simple man who offered good advice.

Both chatted as the flying fortress kept moving traversing the night sky. They chatted of everything and anything. A dam had been released, and it flowed freely with knowledge of each other, their choices, their pasts, their presents, and the hopes for the future.

It simply was a time to forget who they were, and what each represented in the world, it was a simple time to reflect and enjoy the company of someone who could offer advice and company without judging.

As they kept their conversation the moon was in full, lighting the night sky.

"This… feels different"

Syndra voice broke the silence they had found each other in. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence by any means.

"Indeed… may I visit you more often?"

Syndra nodded. A smile grazing her lips.

"You can visit anytime… I could go look for you too, I think it wouldn't hurt to go down the fortress occasionally"

Zed found himself liking the idea.

He found himself really hoping for better days…

* * *

 **Final Part**

 **Nagakabouros, keep in motion. The sad mummy.**

 _A partner, a friend, someone who is willing to help us because they share our goals. What else could we ask for?_

Cid expected many things on the mornings going to get something to eat, but he wasn't really expecting

"So, I would appreciate if you could get away from him…"

Cid had decided he would keep an open mind, you don't get as surprised about stuff if you consider that everything can happen. The world has many infinite possibilities and scenarios going around so is not that hard to picture a particular situation happening.

Yet while keeping an open mind that everything was possible he wasn't expecting to see the menacing woman protecting a taller man behind her. The man was trying to soothe her worries, but the woman who seemed to have a set of particular extra limbs didn't seem to get the hint.

"Xayah… don't worry, really let us go"

The girl named Xayah grunted never losing the sight of her enemy.

"Rakan… I won't let her get near you"

The other girl chuckled mocking her words.

"I won't let her get near you… Sure, how are you going to stop me?"

At this Cid coughed loudly earning the attention of everyone except for the girl named Xayah.

"Is there a problem? Going on? Should we call a summoner?"

Rakan seemed to be in thought, actually considering it, Xayah was still focused on the girl in front of her who had seemingly taken an interest in the one in front of her.

"Who might you be lady?"

Cid chuckled, he was used at the misconception of who he was in the mornings, he needed to get his hair cut.

"Is courtesy for the gentleman to present himself first wasn't it?"

At this the girl smiling making a small vow.

"Evelynn, at your service"

He nodded speaking politely.

"Cid, therapist for the Institute, now what if we all go our separate ways?"

The name made Evelynn reconsider her thoughts as well as focusing better on him.

"Ah, my apologies, I thought you were a woman"

Cid smiled while nodding at her.

"Common mistake"

The whole time Cid had kept the attention of Evelynn he had made signs with his hand, trying to make Rakan go away. The tall vastaya got the hint and took Xayah away smiling. Cid could only found himself feeling happy for them, it was obvious the vastayas were a couple.

When Evelynn took notice of the steps she looked at him with a hint of anger.

"Why mess in the problems of others?"

Cid chuckled shrugging at her question.

"A therapist is paid for caring of the problems of others, I will always help people with the tests they find themselves in"

"That's a good answer!"

Both Evelynn and Cid looked at the direction of the voice, they came to see a tall woman with dark skin, she looked strong and was carrying what looked like a head of gold. It was a weird shape, it looked like an artifact. Her body language spoke of her pride and how confident she was.

"That's a good answer you gave therapist…"

She looked at Evelynn.

"And you should know better than to cause problems, or do you feel like getting tested again?"

She raised the artifact over her shoulder and Cid took notice of how Evelynn seemed to shudder in the presence of the tall woman.

"Now, go if you don't want to be tested!"

Evelynn seemingly grunted in anger before going away, fading from their sight. Before Cid could thank the woman for her help she placed her hand on his shoulder making him almost fall at the strength she had.

"Is good to meet you therapist! I heard about you!"

Before Cid could speak she gave him a pat on the back, sending him to the floor, the woman was strong.

"I am Illaoi, Priestess for Nagakabouros"

Nagakabouros.

The serpent head surrounded by tentacles, all in motion. With no beginning and no end. He had read a brief article written by Ezreal regarding the religion of the Great Kraken. Ezreal had given no names but offered a small information on Nagakabouros and his presence.

"Cid, therapist for the Institute"

Illaoi smiled as she helps him stand from the floor. She looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Impressive, your body is weak, but your spirit is strong, have you ever been tested before?"

Cid was about to ask her before she continued.

"Has life placed you on a test? A situation in which there was no right answer, rather the answer was to keep in motion?"

Cid tried to remember, his memories focusing on the battlefield, focusing on the fact he always moved.

"I guess I have been on situations like that"

Illaoi nodded.

"Your spirit has become strong through being tested, but it still could grow more"

She smiled.

"Keep up in motion, and never forget the universal truth of Nagakabouros"

Cid nodded before asking.

"What truth is that?"

Illaoi smiled, she loved sharing her faith with others.

"Every spirit was born to serve the universe; desire was built into every living being in the universe, and the most important, the universe only moves towards its destiny when living creatures chase their desires. Always stay in motion Cid, and your spirit shall keep strong"

Cid nodded and offered thanks at her. Illaoi offered him the chance to be tested should he ever feel like trying.

"I will keep it in mind, thanks Illaoi"

She smiled while walking away with her relic.

"You are welcome, stay in motion! Never stop moving!"

Cid found himself smiling at the words of the titanic woman. She was strong, but it was obvious her strength was nothing compared to her strength in her faith to Nagakabouros. Cid found himself liking her advice. Keep in motion, never stop moving.

* * *

When Cid saw a mummy walking around he didn't thought it was weird. When he took notice of how no one dared be close to the mummy he then understood something was wrong. So he took to ask one of the summoners what was going.

"That's Amumu… if you touch him chances are you will start corroding, his touch carries a heavy curse"

Cid nodded. Looking at the dejected fellow.

"Nothing can touch him?"

The summoner nodded.

"Nothing alive at least"

Cid took note of that before approaching the mummy.

"Amumu?"

The sad mummy took to look at him with a questioning glance. Cid could see the sadness he moved with.

"I need a hand with something, mind coming?"

Amumu nodded. Sadness still around him. He was feeling curious as to why the man asked him for help. He wasn't a summoner, he wasn't wearing a robe so he wasn't a summoner. Amumu kept going behind him, soon they reached the library.

"Nasus! You here?!"

Amumu was surprised at how he had just screamed in the library, soon Nasus came out with a expression of fun in his face.

"There are better ways too look for me Cid"

Cid smiled before nodding.

"They aren't as fun or fast, I was wondering if you could point me to a book on curses"

Nasus nodded guiding them both to a direction.

Cid was careful, if what the summoner had said was true, Amumu could simply end his life with a touch.

"Okay Amumu, you are going to help me, get as many books as you can and get them here, that's all"

Amumu nodded. He was curious as to what they were trying, and he didn't mind helping someone. Solitude could be lonelier than death. So he would make the best of the chance of being close to someone.

Amumu brought books upon books, Nasus was curious as to what Cid was trying and figured it quickly. He wanted to see if there was a curse like Amumu recorded in the books. Sadly the ascended warrior sighed he knew well there was no similar case to Amumu.

"Nothing… man sorry Amumu, I kept you here bored"

Amumu denied this with his head as he looked at Cid.

"You didn't kept me bored… this is the closest I have been to someone in long"

Cid found himself smiling with sadness. Cid had seen sick people before, and people would often abandon them and let them to their luck. Amumu touch was death, and this was saddening. For Cid could tell the small mummy probably was looking for a friend all the time…

"Still, sorry, I wish I could help you"

Amumu waved him off. He carried a lot of sadness but Cid saw the small relief in the mummy.

"Just… chatting is enough"

Cid sighed.

"I am afraid I got no magical talents, I thought maybe there was something they didn't saw… guess that was just wishful thinking on my part, I mean… if all the magical heads didn't found a solution, what hope I had of doing it"

He let himself fall on the chair of the library. Amumu simply spoke with a voice that was laced with something different than sadness.

"But you tried… no one had tried…"

Hope.

"Everyone just… tried to recreate it… but no one tried to see if there was something similar…"

Before Cid could speak the voice of Nasus expressed his thoughts.

"Is far easier to ignore the things around us and fake they don't happen. Few are those who dare to get involved, or even try to look for a solution. Don't look down upon yourself. You are too young for it"

Cid chuckled. Of course he would seem young to the ascended warrior.

"I just wish there was a solution… no one should be treated like you are"

Nasus took notice of the tone in his voice and nodded.

"You know what is like right?"

Cid sighed looking at Amumu who was expectant to hear the story.

"Yeah… yeah I know"

No one dared approach him, why would they? He had failed. He had gone with everyone and came alone. Without honor and without a leg. A cripple to the eyes of everyone, but worse, a pariah in their eyes.

He simply wasn't a citizen anymore, he was less than a beggar. And sadly, he could do nothing, only stay still and hold as best as he could. Try to ignore their comments and keep moving forward. What else was there to do?

No one would help him. And so he walked, alone in a city that no longer felt like home.

"I was hoping maybe there was a solution…"

Nasus chuckled lightly.

"You placed an effort, and for now that is enough… look"

He looked at the direction Nasus pointed and took to see how Amumu had seemingly left them as he took to read.

"He has never read before. And differently from you, he is immortal, Amumu will find his own answer"

Cid sighed looking at Amumu reading.

"Who knows… but I hope he does indeed"

Nasus took to take a book and showing it to Cid.

"Do you know this book?

Cid took a look at the cover and read the simple title.

 _A chain made of solitude._

Cid nodded. It was a rather known book.

"The story of a man whose solitude linked his spirit as to never rest right?"

Nasus nodded.

"A horrible book, bad characters, and pretty much a horrible work of fiction"

Cid chuckled. Opinions were always varied. Nasus continued his speech.

"Yet, the point in the book is that the chains of solitude broke when someone was willing to offer help. Look at him"

Cid looked again at Amumu, reading, in silence and sadness, but looking slightly better.

"His curse doesn't allow for contact. We tend to forget how valuable the ability to make contact with others is…friends, family, lovers, all of them share their touch. And Amumu is unable of that. Yet with words you have done more than others"

Cid sighed and took to look at Nasus with curiosity.

"You tried to help him before?"

The ascended warrior chuckled.

"Tried, but didn't work, yet your words reached him… maybe he saw something in you that he couldn't find in me"

Cid nodded.

"He knew I understood loneliness"

Nasus looked with curiosity expecting a better explanation.

"Lonely people are good at knowing when people are feeling lonely, because they are experts at loneliness"

Nasus nodded in thought.

"That is not your case anymore right? I mean… I think everyone has heard of your relationship issues"

Cid sighed. He wasn't expecting that from Nasus.

"How do rumors go around him so fast?"

Nasus kept a smile in his features as he chuckled.

"There is not much fun in the Institute, whenever something slightly interesting happens, you can bet everyone will listen and everyone will tell it others"

Cid found himself shrugging.

"What's next, having bets on it?"

Nasus nodded.

"Indeed, there are bets going around, I find myself betting on the Maven of Strings"

Cid looked with disbelief at Nasus, he expected that from others, but not from him. As if reading his thoughts Nasus chuckled again. He had been laughing a lot at the cost of the therapist.

"Is a casual bet, Yorick is also supporting Sona, and if you must know I heard from a reliable source that Lux placed one on Ahri"

Cid wanted to ask about this reliable source but before he could ask anything he heard Amumu calling for him.

"Could I chat with you… again?"

Cid nodded smiling at the small mummy who had placed his book down for a moment.

"Look for my office, and we will chat as much as you want"

Amumu expression was hard to read, but Cid could see the happiness radiating from him. He nodded fast before going back to his book. Cid looked at Nasus wanting to ask about the reliable source before Nasus pointed to the entrance of the library.

"I would dare say your time in the library has ended. Someone has come to pick you up it seems"

When Cid looked at the entrance of the library he found himself looking at Ahri waving at him. A smile plastered on her face as she had a fishing cane in her left hand. It was obvious what she felt like doing.

"I guess I will go fishing Nasus… but this is far from over, I want to know who was spreading all the rumors"

Nasus found himself laughing.

"They are rumors Cid, in a place with over the hundreds, good luck trying to pinpoint the source"

Cid looked with a smile at Nasus.

"Was it you by any chance?"

Nasus let out a chuckle.

"Maybe. Who knows"

Both were brought back to the presence of Ahri as she coughed loudly to earn their attention. Cid nodded at her before waving at Amumu and Nasus.

"I will see you all later"

Nasus and Amumu nodded. As the therapist left, the ascended warrior took to take a sit close to Amumu reading a book himself. He couldn't really offer much on conversation to the sad mummy. But he could offer a form of companionship by reading close to him.

And in a way, that was enough.

* * *

As Ahri had taken to link her arm with Cid as they walked outside and reaching for the lake, she was feeling great. The bets on her were going well, so far, she dared say they were almost even. Some Champions decided to not enter the betting pool. But she wasn't feeling great because of the silly bet going around the champions.

She was feeling great because she found herself in the company of someone she cared, and while she would have loved to stay with only him, she had planned something funnier.

"Here we are!"

Cid found himself smiling as he took to see Sona and Riven already fishing, Jax was there too and Wukong and someone else was with him. Everyone had fishing canes as they were simply enjoying the place, Wukong took to look behind and saw them.

"Master! Look he is my rival!"

Cid chuckled, so that was the master of Wukong.

"Greetings, Wukong has spoken about you before, thanks for keeping an eye on him"

Cid nodded. While jokingly waving him off.

"Oh, it was nothing, he also often speaks of you"

Yi helmet had many lenses, and while they all seemed to focus on many things, Cid knew they were reading him.

"Oh, good things I hope"

Cid nodded and took to sit near one of the fishing canes that were in place.

"So what brought so many people here? Nami won't get mad?"

Jax laughed from the far side.

"She is already on this lake making sure the fish don't get near, but she doesn't know that is no obstacle against my ability"

Cid took to see Riven had been focused on the lake and so was Sona, before he could ask Wukong spoke.

"They entered a small competition, whoever gets a fish first wins, seeing as Nami is keeping them afar is a hard competition, but Nami said she would let a big fish get near as long as we released it back"

Cid nodded as the words of Wukong made him smile. It was good that everyone was having fun.

"Well, we better get ready ourselves"

As Ahri sat in the ground near the lake she patted the spot next to her, Cid took to sit and took the cane Jax had offered him. And by saying offered, it meant he had simply let it on the floor for anyone to pick.

A moment of peaceful silence went by as everyone just stayed in the lake. A moment in which everyone was sharing the relaxing aura of the lake.

A moment in which Cid remembered that he wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

* * *

 **CUT! Golly chapter, there were many ideas, many advices, and I will take them all into the future, but for now I took the most I could use in here. This ended up being longer than expected, thanks everyone, and by everyone, I mean everyone:**

 **Josie, Valguien, Disturbato, 24** **th Collusus, john19i, badvarusmain, DoctorateinPepper, MarteUltore, Llike, Oddroof, Clemerl, Loner Soul, LordGhostStriker, oh also thanks Kaminari Ikazuchi and all the guests who have commented before, thanks** everyone **.**

 **See ya all** on **the next chapter when we will get to see Varus and Warwick.**

 **Chapter 26: An arrow carries will and intent. What's your goal?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! Have a great week! Also as always own nothing except for my OC. Be cool everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26. An Arrow carries will and intent. Whats your goal?**

In a training area of the Institute dedicated for marksman, a particular marksman was having a hard time keeping the focus of his arrows. To the untrained eye, his aiming was perfect, but other marksman could have noticed it without any trouble. He was missing his targets, you see they were moving slightly to the sides.

They of course were in the bullseye, but that deviation was unacceptable for someone of his skill level. He wasn't supposed to fail. And the one at his side in training wasn't making it easier.

"Look at that, your arrows are all over the place!"

Draven…

Few things could affect his patience as the Executioner from Noxus, known for his endless capability to speak every thought without a problem or a care of who might hear him, Draven was many things. Sadly, he was also deadly precise in his movements. His throwing axes never failing to hit the spot he wanted to hit.

If Draven wanted to stop you from running he could, and if he wanted to maim you and not kill you, he also could do it. His precision with the weapons he seemingly juggled all over the place was second to none.

That didn't mean he was feeling happy of having his marksmanship questioned.

"What do you care?"

Draven snorted at looking at Varus.

"I am just saying, if you are showing such a poor show you might need to go somewhere else, somewhere in which your failure doesn't make Draven precision look too big… know what? Stay, you make me look even better by failing"

Draven laughed and Varus was getting angry. He was about to shoot an arrow at him when his arm seemingly moved to the side aiming at a target and not Draven. Draven took notice of the unnatural move the arm of Varus took and only whistled.

"Someone having problems?"

Varus looked with anger in his eyes, but Draven remained unfazed. He had seen an angry Darius and Swain before. A darkin wasn't all that scary compared to those two when they were actually angry at him. He let him be and simply pointed to the door.

"You know, you can see Soraka or anyone, is not funny to make fun of a marksman who is obviously having problems"

Draven threw an ax at the target Varus had just hit. The ax destroying the arrow and ricocheting back at Draven who only laughed. What made Varus angry wasn't Draven destroying the construct arrow, what made him angry, was the fact Draven did it while hitting the dead center of the target without any problem.

He was truly insufferable to him.

* * *

After a round of fishing and Master Yi knowing Cid, everyone was making their way to their respective places, hoping to find some relaxation before matches, and in the case of the therapist and a nine tailed fox, just spending time together in his office.

"So you don't have a match today?"

Ahri gave him a small nod before letting herself fall on the couch of the office. She had become rather used to the couch to the point she could feel herself relaxing every time she let herself in it.

"I don't, but I also do, my matches tend to be on the later side of the day, so the mornings are always free for me"

Cid was curious regarding her answer.

"I thought everyone always had matches"

Ahri gave a nod while looking at him with her fangs showing. She was really relaxed on the couch.

"Everyone has matches, but there are periods of time that only a few keep having constant matches, the rest of us take that period as vacations, we have a few matches, but the majority are played between the same Champions, this gives the rest a chance to relax doing whatever they want"

Cid nodded. He took to sketch Ahri, in a way it was always fun to sketch her many faces, her many sides showing her relaxation to the times she was hyperactively happy.

"Well, is good to know you can relax"

She offered him a smile as she patted a spot in the couch.

"Hey, you are always sitting behind the desk, why not sit with me?"

Cid chuckled pointing the paper.

"Well, I am always sketching, so is sort of normal that I need a desk for that"

Ahri chuckled but kept patting the spot beside her.

"Come on, not sketching for a day won't kill you"

Cid smiled and nodded.

"I shall take your word then"

He stood from the desk and took to sit in the couch, the couch of the office was big enough to have two people in it, it was probably the most luxurious item of the office, and it wasn't that amazing. It was just a couch, but to Cid, it represented a great commodity. Specially for those times he fell asleep in odd places.

As he was sitting he found himself enveloped in the tails of Ahri who was also hugging him from behind. The action send him falling directly on her, she was laughing as her tails kept him warm in a comforting way.

"See, isn't this comfier than the desk?"

Her mischievous smile showed how much she was enjoying it.

Truth was, she was hoping to spend more time with him. Mainly because spending time with him brought her best side out. She could be herself without any care nor worry. She knew whatever happened, he would treat her the same way, or even throw a small compliment at her. And in a way she was used at compliments, but the way the came from the therapist always made her smile because she could feel it.

The honesty.

Many said words all the time, compliments specially, but they never truly mean them. And so, hearing an honest compliment always made her smile. Specially knowing from who it came.

"This is indeed comfier than my desk, but not comfier than the park bench I slept last time"

Ahri chuckled before asking him what he meant. And so, a story started regarding his last couple of days. By the end Ahri was laughing so much she almost choke him by the strength of her hug on him as she tried to contain her laughter.

"I would have loved to see Poppy in costume! And to believe you even slept on a desk, you truly need to change those sleeping habits of yours"

Cid getting back the air in his lungs chuckled with her nodding.

"Maybe I do"

Ahri repositioned herself holding him close as she started to hum in thought. He wasn't sure what was Ahri thinking, her body language and her ability to disguise her thoughts were always impressive, while her tails could serve as an indicator in knowing her thoughts, as they were enveloping him in a hug it was hard to know her thoughts.

"What are you thinking?"

She smiled her humming stopping for a second before looking him directly in the eyes. It was at moments like those that Cid remembered how Ahri was taller than him.

"Oh, you know, I was thinking maybe you could start changing your sleeping habits… why not try to fall asleep in the couch?"

Cid chuckled.

"Would be hard, I mean I don't want to fall asleep over you"

Ahri eyes twinkled with mischief as her smile grew.

"I wouldn't mind it…"

Cid got embarrassed as his face became red, he couldn't run away as the tails of Ahri and her arms were keeping him close. He tried to think of a retort to say to her, but her smile and the look in her eyes made it impossible. In the end he knew he had fallen on her setup. So, with a sigh he smiled at her.

"Let's try then…"

Ahri nodded and positioned herself on the couch so he could fully rest with her behind him. It took a few moments for both to position themselves on the couch. Ahri had to remove her tails from him as he moved in place. Once both were in place her tails took to keep both covered. Cid was having a hard time relaxing as he had never been in a situation like that one before.

Ahri took notice he was having a hard time relaxing. So she took to start humming as she took him in a hug. The hug tensed him for a moment, but her humming started to make him get relaxed. Ahri found herself feeling happy as she took notice of how easily he was starting to relax. After a bit of time, he ended up falling asleep. She never stopped her humming as she was enjoying the moment.

Ahri found herself unable to sleep. Her dreams were pretty much the scene she found herself in. So, there was no need to sleep for her, not when reality was looking like her dreams.

* * *

Varus had taken Draven advice. Rather than an advice it had been something obvious, he went to see the Starchild. Soraka.

When she heard about Varus situation in the practice she noticed his body was in good health, nothing out of place, nor anything out of the ordinary in his body. The darkin was resistant, and while not having the vitality of other Champions, she saw nothing wrong with him. That left only one possible problem.

"Varus… I think your problems lies in your mind… not in your body, I couldn't find anything in you that requires my healing"

Varus sighed. He feared that particular answer. Because it meant the problem was lying with the other two in his body.

Valmar and Kai. It was hard to discern whose voice was whose. Human voices always were hard to discern for him.

 _Why must you be so angry?_

Varus wasn't sure who of the two had spoken. But what really surprised him was that Soraka was seemingly taking notes.

"Okay, if I recall, there is a mind reader here in the Institute, maybe he can also communicate with Valmar and Kai?"

Varus was about to ask the Starchild how she knew their names. But he remembered. Soraka knew the names and backgrounds of everyone she had ever healed in the Institute. She was one of the more knowledgeable beings but refused to speak anything related to the people she had healed before. Saying it wasn't her place to tell.

Such a waste of precious information.

 _Is called respecting others privacy… she doesn't want to speak their secrets._

Varus found himself sighing. It was a lot of trouble hearing their voices, especially as the only sound he wanted to hear was his arrows hitting the dead center on the targets.

"I will see this mind reader… do you know where to find him"

Soraka nodded and offered a piece of paper from a stack.

"I was given this by a summoner, it has the way to his office, best of luck to all three of you"

Varus was about to retort when he sighed.

"Thank you…"

He didn't need the two voices on his head telling him to be polite to the Starchild.

* * *

As Varus made his way to the office of the so called mind reader he took notice of humming coming from inside. He took to try to open the door and get done with the problem. He found the door locked.

 _Knocking is important. You don't own the place._

"Valmar…"

Varus sighed taking to knock the door. He could hear footsteps from the other side. When the door opened he was met with an angry looking fox he already had met before.

"Varus… what do you need?"

Varus was about to tell her to move. But he needed the control of his body, better to play their game.

"Ahri… I came to see a mind reader, Soraka sent me to see him"

Ahri sighed. Before speaking in a low voice no one could have heard. But he wasn't a human and heard the sound of her mumbling.

"We were having a good time…"

As Ahri moved from the door pointing to Varus to enter, she got close to the couch and crouched to the sleeping face of the therapist.

"Cid… wake up, someone came to see you"

The therapist didn't take long to get awake, he stretched his arms and nodded at Ahri who offered him his glasses back.

"Thanks Ahri, and who might you be sir?"

Cid took to look at the figure of the purple skinned man and remembered Ezreal. The last of the three Darkins.

"Varus, or as the summoners have come to call me, The Arrow of Retribution"

Cid took a nod before standing from the couch. Ahri helped him balance and Varus took notice of how he walked. It seemed he was lacking a leg and was using something in its place.

"My name is Cid, therapist for the Institute. Well Varus, what brought you to my office"

Varus took a place in the couch, Cid took notice of Ahri going behind him and whispering to him.

"I will be on your room, best of luck"

Cid nodded at her. He appreciated the fact she gave them space for the therapy. Varus spoke as soon as she left.

"I am having… troubles with myself"

Cid took a moment to understand that. But when he took notice of the way Varus carried himself it only brought more questions than answers.

"I try to aim, but they keep messing with my shots, and they simply are starting to become a bother"

Cid nodded. He kept looking the contradicting body signals.

"Varus, forgive my interruption, but allow me to tell you a story"

At this Varus raised an eyebrow. He was showing a clear lack of interest, but he also took notice how his hands had suddenly got together, a sign he was placing his attention. The story was a short one, but it was useful. For it showed Cid an insight of the mind of Varus.

He showed clear disinterest in the story, his hands showed he was placing attention, the tapping of his foot in a part close to the climax showed his need to hear the end of the story.

Varus body language was contradicting all over itself.

"I still lack the insight of how this works to help me"

Cid nodded.

"Tell me Varus, you have ever hunted an animal?"

Varus kept in thought but nodded. He didn't understand where he was going with the question.

 _He seems interested in the hunt?  
Maybe he likes to see the animals and is looking for a common ground._

"What does a rabbit does when you try to get close to him?"

 _Oh! He raises his ears as it hears footsteps  
Does it? I mean, they never see the arrow coming.  
They get to react at times.  
_

Varus head ringed with the voices of the other two and he spoke.

"They look for the threat around them"

Cid nodded.

"Would it be weird for a rabbit to raise his ears, yet instead of running, his left side tried to move to a direction, and the right to the other one?"

Varus took a nod.

"Of course, it would be impossible, you speak as if the rabbit had two separate personalities, one looking for a different direction than the other"

Cid nodded.

"Then explain me why you act like if you were three people at the same time"

Varus eyes opened in surprise.

 _Hey!  
Did he take notice?  
Did he enter our mind?_

Varus quickly took to form an arrow and aimed at the therapist. Cid kept his focus on the arms of Varus. He took notice of how the bow was moving in a different direction before pointing at him again.

 _Lower that!  
Don't go killing him! What has he done to you?!_

"How?"

The question sounded forced, and that was all that Cid needed to know.

"I heard from Ezreal how Darkins worked. You were all sealed and became weapons, without a host you cant exist. Aatrox, the blade took control over its host long ago. Kayne and Raast are always fighting for control on whose get to dominate the other. Ezreal said there were rumors that the bow sealed in the Pit of Pallas had seemingly fused with two others"

Cid took to point at the bow.

"You are the sealed bow, but your body is not one, but two people, right? The rumors aren't simply rumors"

Varus lowered the bow and took to sit again in the couch. He was silent for a moment.

"Your kind is incredibly weak… yet you managed to seal me and my brothers, my sister too…"

Cid was surprised. There were other Darkins?

"How many of you are out there Varus?"

Varus seemed to sigh for a moment.

"We were five"

Cid nodded. So Ezreal was right on all his clues. He would have to share that with him… guessing Varus allowed him.

"I see… and you hate my kind?"

Varus took a nod again.

"Your kind sealed us, and separated us, you will get what is coming to you"

 _Stop that…  
It will never help you Varus…_

"I see, but don't you think you are sounding rather… sad?"

Varus raised an eyebrow at this, Cid took it as a sign to continue.

"You are alive, free of your seal, you can do whatever you want… and all you want is to do the same things that got you sealed? The world is beautiful Varus, but only for those willing to see it with open eyes"

Varus laughed.

"Do you really think the world is beautiful? Is full of battles between your own kind"

Cid nodded smiling.

"Yes, there are many conflicts, and yet there are many places without conflict, people working hard to survive and keep forward. Everyone in the world is trying to move forward, and those who stay in the past will stay and die there Varus"

Cid pointed behind him.

"Behind me, is someone I care deeply, and she is someone who has seen more much suffering than you… and she smiles the kindest. She cares the most for her friends… what you carry with you Varus is insignificant to what others carry… you can grow up, or you can be the same you were in the past"

Varus was in thought.

 _There is no need for killing unnecessarily…  
You got us right? Good or bad, we all share this body…  
We all share this life.  
So why not make the best of it?_

Varus seemed to be in thought. He simply stood up and left the office. Cid took a sigh as he heard Ahri walking behind him.

"Wasn't that… harsh?"

Cid took a nod before looking at her.

"It was, but Varus is different, Varus is prideful, he is unique, and he has two voices in his head aside of his own… I needed to speak with him so he can help himself. He is not alone Ahri"

Cid took to see the figure of Varus losing itself in the hallways.

"He is the kind of person who works better in self-reflection. Varus needed advice, but he will get better after he speaks with himself, after all, he is never truly alone you know?"

Ahri went and closed the door of the office and took to look at him. Her expression showed the remorse of a children who had done something bad.

"I… I sort of eavesdropped on you and Varus… I was afraid he would hurt you"

Cid could only smile. While she had sort of broken the privacy on the office, he wasn't angry, after all neither he nor Varus noticed.

"Well, you didn't do anything bad, but please respect the privacy next time"

Cid offered her a smile and she nodded. She seemed to play with her hands before speaking again, she had something on her mind she needed to let out.

"Did…did you mean it? What you said to Varus… do you care so much?"

Cid understood what she meant.

"Of course, I mean it, you smile with the biggest kindest in here"

Ahri smiled and after standing offered a hug that ended up lifting Cid from the floor. Her strength made him flinch as it was obvious how happy she felt. He could only hope Varus found his own happiness.

* * *

Varus was back in the training area. He looked at the target and breathed. He could hear them speaking.

 _Will you try?  
We have traveled before, we could show you the beautiful places Ionia has.  
We could even go somewhere else, the world is big, there are surely other places.  
Who knows… maybe we will all come to enjoy it?  
An eternity is a long time Varus…  
Why don't we all make the best of it?_

Varus seemingly nodded at himself. He pointed an arrow and it went straight ahead. Nothing made the arrow change, it had will and intent behind it. An arrow that wouldn't miss it mark anymore. He found himself smiling, something which was a rarity nowadays.

He shot a second, a third, a fourth, and kept shooting arrows at the target. None missing its mark. There was a beauty in the target, and there was a bigger sense of happiness in an arrow flying straight ahead without missing its mark. His precision was back.

"Thanks…"

Varus spoke to seemingly no one in particular. But the voices in his head knew who he had offered those thanks. And they were thankful too. If they had to share a body for an eternity. Might as well be on good terms.

* * *

Ahri felt happy, it had been a great time so far. Yet she had to leave for a match when a summoner came to call for her.

"Well... duty calls eh? I will see you when the matches are over"

Cid nodded smiling at her.

"Do your best, I know you can manage it"

Ahri found herself feeling motivated. Before leaving she offered a last hug and kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Take care! Don't get in trouble!"

She left dashing quickly going with the summoner, the faster she could win the matches, the faster she would be with her friend.

Cid found himself smiling and waving in her direction. It was always nice to spend time with Ahri. But she was right, he had a prone to getting into troubles. Hopefully, nothing would happen that required his attention.

At the thought he shivered. He had jinxed himself by thinking that. Before he could get on sketching a summoner called for him.

"Therapist? We would like your services with a particular creature"

Cid didn't like the term creature. Mostly because that was a term that shouldn't be used lightly.

"Is a Champion, he seems to be rather to angry and we thought maybe you could help"

Cid sighed before nodding.

"Can I request a bit of help?"

The summoner nodded asking who he wanted to ask for help.

Cid had still to know all the Champions, there was simply a lot and he had yet to know them, so he thought maybe it was time to offer his thanks.

"Is Shen free?"

The summoner nodded.

"Then please tell him I would need a hand, tell me where to go, that way I will be on the road as you look for Shen"

The summoner nodded and pointed him in the direction.

Cid didn't want to admit it, but teleporting still left him with nausea, so he would avoid it if possible.

When he went to the direction he took on the many robbed summoners who were keeping a seeming sort of wolf in place inside a barrier. Cid took notice of the look of the wolf, he looked humanoid, he seemed to be able to walk in two legs and then chose to move in four to get speed. There was also a machine on his back. Cid approached the closest summoner to speak with him.

"What is going?"

The summoner looked at the therapist before pointing at the wolf.

"Warwick seems to be getting out of control, we don't know why, he just suddenly lost control"

Cid nodded. He would have to wait for Shen.

"Need a hand?"

Cid felt he could have a heart attack at the voice of Shen behind him. He was about to ask him when he came and simply spoke the answer himself.

"Ninja, right…. And yes I would appreciate your help with Warwick"

Shen nodded. Cid took notice of how suddenly there seemed to appear a huge ethereal sword near Shen. The ninja pointed at the ethereal sword.

"Stay close to it all the time"

Cid nodded. Both approached Warwick and the summoners opened a small entry on the barrier for them. They entered fast fearing Warwick might take the chance to escape. Before Cid could speak he found himself protected by Shen who was seemingly holding Warwick with a strength he never thought the ninja had.

"Refrain from hurting this man Warwick… he just came to help you"

Warwick snarled before speaking.

"You are prey!"

Cid wasn't so much surprised that Warwick could speak. Rather what surprised him was the look of his eyes. Those eyes weren't clear, the pupils looked to react weirdly… like the effects of someone who had been drugged.

"Shen… can you knock him out?"

Shen seemed to be in thought before nodding. In a quick motion Shen was behind Warwick. The wolf couldn't react fast enough as Shen hit him with all his strength at the base of his neck. The hit seemingly incapacitating the wolf who snarled before falling to the floor.

"Keep him right there!"

Cid got close to Warwick, the wolf eyes looking savage. Then he was sure.

"Something is wrong with his eyes… he looks as if someone drugged him…"

Cid motioned for a summoner.

"Can you… heal him? Or do something about him? He seems to be under the effects of a drug"

The summoner was in thought before nodding.

"I can cleanse any impurity out of his body, whatever isn't normal in his body will be cleansed… let me try"

The summoner focused on Warwick, picturing the image in his mind of a sphere he then released his magic which surrounded Warwick, after a few seconds Shen could feel how Warwick wasn't fighting back as much. He released the wolf who seemingly looked at his surroundings, he wasn't afraid. No, he was confused.

"Where?"

Cid took to see Warwick eyes, they showed ferocity, instincts, but what they didn't show was the rage of before. That rage had been artificial it seemed. Cid decided to spoke.

"The Institute, the summoners kept you in a barrier when you seemingly started to let your rage clear"

Warwick nodded. Before he could ask, Cid offered his hand at him.

"Cid, therapist for the Institute"

Warwick couldn't remember the last time anyone offered him a hand. He took it, the hand of the therapist looking insignificant in his clawed hand.

"Warwick…"

Cid nodded. With a smile, he sat on the floor prompting Warwick to do the same. The summoners and Shen were surprised at the exchange in front of them. They didn't know what was going on, but the fact that the therapist was speaking so easily with Warwick surprised them. Was he not afraid?

"Well Warwick, let me tell you of my day"

He proceeded to tell him of his sketches and his meeting with Varus.

"He seems… different, but I don't know if I would dare say he is evil, have you met anyone evil recently Warwick?"

Warwick body tensed, his memory seeming to work, Cid could see rage in him, but it wasn't the same rage as before. He snarled before seemingly losing the rage.

"I…I smelled blood… lost control…"

Cid nodded.

"Why did you lose control?"

The summoners all were enthralled at looking the therapist speaking with Warwick. They all were surprised at seeing the beast so calm. It was sitting in the floor in the same way, his gaze focused on the therapist. Both chatting simply. Warwick had smelled blood, this fueled his rage, rage that for what Cid was learning got pumped by the many pumps of machinery inside of him. Alchemical rage. Everyone in the room except for Shen and Cid knew of the experiments Singed had done on Warwick.

It came as a surprise when Warwick mentioned Singed to the therapist. They had to enter his mind in a trial to see if he was worthy of being a Champion as he wouldn't speak to them. Yet here he was, speaking everything with the therapist.

"Singed was right… I was never a good man… if I ever was one"

Cid stood from sitting and offered his hand at Warwick.

"A good man is the one who accepts a handshake, and just then you accepted mine right?"

Warwick seemed lost before taking his hand again. Cid smiled.

"Your claws can surely rip my hand in a second, I wouldn't even feel it… yet you just shake my hand again. In my books you are a good man"

Warwick seemingly laughed. It was a dry laugh, seemingly more to the sound a hyena would release. He shook his hand again before speaking.

"I am a good man, aren't I?"

It was Cid turn to laugh.

"A good man with rage issues, but hey, no one is perfect, you know what make us good?"

Warwick was curious of this, the group of summoners who had placed the barrier were curious as well. But the most expectant of the answer was The Eye of Twilight.

"What makes us good is our ability to do the right thing when is needed. I know little of you Warwick, but I bet you do the right thing when is needed"

The summoners knew of the past killings of Warwick, and how he later ended up only killing those who spilled blood on Zaun… was Warwick good?

They couldn't say. To them he was a beast.

For the therapist who was shaking the claw of the beast. He was shaking hands with a good man who had many issues on him.

Shen was in thought at the answer.

" _What make us good. Is our ability to do the right thing when is needed"_

Was Zed good then? Should opportunity appear… would Zed do the right thing? It was interesting to think about it. A different concept. The concept would be on his mind for the rest of the day.

Warwick found himself laughin again before releasing the hand of the therapist. He took on his look, frail, his glasses showed his eyes who were full of curiosity but also of hope, those were the eyes of a good man. And Warwick found himself helping him stand from the floor by pulling him up. It seems he was also really light.

"Thanks… I can't remember where the blood came from… but I feel better"

Cid smiled.

"If you need to chat, feel free to visit my office, a good man is always welcome through the doors of my office, and even if you don't think you are a good man you can enter. I don't mind such things"

Warwick ended up laughing before walking away. The summoners were stunned. The exchange had seemingly happened without much problems. As they all took to leave a summoner stayed as Cid approached Shen.

"Hey, thanks. I wanted to thank you for the help with the notes, they were useful… also thanks for the help with Warwick, I doubt things would have been so easy had you not held him in place"

Shen nodded at Cid. Before he could leave he heard him speak again.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to try to laugh more Shen"

Shen sighed. He had to remain the way he was. The world was tough. He didn't had time for laughs…

"Stop me if you know this one Shen. A Noxian, a Demacian and a ninja enter a bar, the bartender looks at them and welcomes them. You know what the bartender says?"

Shen stayed still. That wasn't what he expected to hear. Taking his silence as approval Cid continued.

"Good to see you two… get it? Because he can't see the ninja?"

The summoner who was still around ended up laughing. It had been a horrible joke. A truly horrible joke. And Shen was hating himself at the fact he was smiling under his mask at the horrible joke.

"You should try to tell it to Akali, I bet she will laugh"

Shen seemingly nodded and left. Cid smiled knowing he had made Shen smile. Or hoped too.

"Well done therapist… you did a great job"

Cid looked at the robbed summoner. The summoner took away the hood revealing a woman who seemed young. She was tall and had her brown hair short and messy. She smiled and it was obvious she was still laughing about the joke.

"Summoner Hariku, at your orders"

Cid smiled.

"Cid, therapist at your orders"

She nodded and offered her hand for a handshake. After it she pointed at the door.

"You did great… I wanted to tell you I will try looking the source of the blood, normally the Institute is clean of it to avoid getting Warwick in rage"

Cid nodded.

"Thanks, but I don't think you stayed behind only to tell me that did you?"

She smiled noddingly and took a piece of paper.

"I heard about this bet going on about your relationship with a champion…. And I was hoping to know if you wouldn't mind giving me some information, we aren't that well paid for our work, and the money of the bet would really help me… hey where are you going!"

At the middle of her speech, Cid had gone away as soon as he heard the words bet. He wasn't feeling like dealing with that. He sighed as he heard the summoner behind him.

"Come on! You look like a kind man, surely you don't mind helping a beautiful lady?"

She winked at him which only made him sigh more as he kept walking.

"Come on, just a hint? What letter does her name start with? A or S?"

Cid kept walking. He needed to get away from her. Before he could think of an excuse as to leave her behind he took notice of how suddenly it was silent around him. He looked behind and saw the woman soundly sleeping on the floor. Before he could ask he felt a tug on his hand and took to see Zoe.

"Hey! Mind giving me a hand? Great! Thanks, I knew I could count with you! Let us go!"

Cid wasn't sure what was happening. But he only laughed it off as Zoe pulled him away leaving a summoner soundly sleeping on the floor.

"Sure let us go!"

* * *

Had Cid known he was going to be spying at Ezreal on the gardens outside of the Institute he would have said no.

"Why can't we… just speak with him?"

Zoe gasped at this, the sole idea was ludicrous to her. It wasn't like they just could approach Ezreal.

"That would be impossible, Ezreal surely…"

Zoe was a second to late in her speech as Cid had taken to walk to Ezreal.

"Ez! Mind if we tag along?"

Ezreal who was seemingly taking notes on a few flowers on the garden smiled at hearing the voice of the therapist.

"Of course not, feel free to offer your input on this, you know of plants, right?"

Cid nodded as he took Zoe by her hand and took her with him.

"You don't mind my friend, do you?"

Ezreal looked at Zoe and shrugged.

"As long as she doesn't damage the plants I see no problem"

Zoe was smiling at Ezreal and nodded. She felt thankful at the mind reader.

"Well, what do you got here then?"

Cid approached Ezreal and looked at the plants, they seemed like the small bulbs of the plants Zyra had in her own garden. Still this one looked with a different color. Cid took a closer look and understood the reason.

"This one is lacking nutrients, probably hasn't been having luck at getting bugs"

The plants of Zyra needed nutrients through eating others, so it wasn't weird for one to have a bad luck period.

"Looks that way, well in any case I am surprised it holds so well"

Cid nodded. Zoe was looking at Ezreal taking notes on any movement he made.

"Well, unless physically attacked, the plant will survive pretty much any climate, it can even grow on cold places and stay alive. Is a plant that can resist anything, but physical attacks to it will break it easily. But when it matures, then is a problem"

Ezreal nodded. He knew the plant thanks to Zyra. She could be a harsh opponent to have, but also a reliable ally.

"I see… I heard those rumors, but the bulbs seem to have appeared not long ago… so I am guessing Zyra must have planted it here"

Cid nodded.

"Is not a plant that can just grow out of nowhere, so that might be the case, still is a good plant to keep the garden safe, I mean, most plants don't feed on insects, so this one"

"Keeps the garden safe. Allowing the plants to grow healthy even if this one in particular does not"

Cid and Ezreal looked behind them and saw Zyra walking in their direction. Before Ezreal could explain anything she raised a hand at his face.

"I know you are not damaging any plant. Don't worry… this time"

She looked from Ezreal to Cid and offered her hand. Cid already knew what she wanted and kissed her hand lightly. She smiled before pointing to Zoe.

"You are new… what brings you here?"

Before Zoe could speak, and in Cid thoughts, get into troubles with Zyra, he spoke.

"She came with me, we came to see if we could help Ezreal for a while"

Zoe took the hint and nodded with a smile. She approached Ezreal offering a hug at him.

"Yeah! We only came to help"

Zyra noticed the obvious lie of the therapist and could only smile in his direction. Cid took the sign as a way of her saying she knew. He could only smile and lightly point to Zoe. She got the message and kept walking close to him.

"I heard about a bet going, and couldn't avoid but wonder, you wouldn't mind offering a hint right"

Cid sighed. Before he could speak she opened her hand showing a bulb.

"I wouldn't mind offering a plant of my collection in exchange for the hint"

Ezreal eyes shined. Zyra would never part with any plant of hers, making the work of observation on them a hard one, and a dangerous one at that, but here she was. Offering a plant herself.

Ezreal looked with begging eyes at Cid.

"Please Cid… this would help a lot in my research!"

Cid sighed looking at Ezreal. He was really thinking about it. Zoe entered too in the conversation.

"Yeah! Think how much it would mean to Ezreal!"

Cid sighed before looking at Zyra. She was smiling, she was enjoying the whole situation he was in. Cid could only nod at himself before speaking.

"You don't mind giving the plant to Ezreal?"

She nodded smiling at him.

"Not at all, I know he will keep it safe… he knows the risk of mistreating plants"

Ezreal nodded at her and then kept looking at Cid. His eyes were expectant and it was obvious he wanted the plant. With a last sigh Cid signed to Zyra to approach.

"Okay… I am only giving you one hint"

Zyra nodded smiling.

"She…she spends a lot of time with me"

Zyra smiled before pointing the flaw in his intent of deflecting her question.

"That doesn't work and you know it Cid… after all, both of them spend a lot of time with you"

Cid sighed. He was a bad liar and he knew it. He approached her and whispered to her. Zyra eyes opened up in surprise.

"You mean that?"

Cid nodded. And Zyra saw the truth in his words. She offered a smile at him.

"Best of luck then… Ezreal, I will be looking for a pot to place the plant in, come to pick it in the garden tomorrow"

Cid smiled at the wishes of luck from Zyra. He wasn't expecting the hug from Ezreal.

"Man! You don't know how much you have helped my research! This means a lot!"

Ezreal took the hands of Cid in his making the scene awkward for Cid. As Ezreal kept expressing his thanks. Zyra only laughed at the scene, was anyone else seeing the scene, they would have thought Ezreal was confessing to Cid.

And a part of Zoe was confused. She felt betrayed. Her friend who had offered her the chance to be so close to Ezreal was now taking him away! Yet, another part of her couldn't deny the weird feelings she felt at seeing Ezreal interact with her friend. It was a mix of conflicting emotions, for one side, Ezreal wasn't hugging her and holding her hands, on the other, it was weirdly interesting to see Ezreal interact that way with her friend…

She would wait before deciding what emotion won more.

"I know! I am taking you with me to Shurima as thanks! You will love it!"

Before Cid could speak anything he found himself alone with Zyra and Zoe as Ezreal flashed away. He was feeling confused as Zyra outright started to laugh loudly and Zoe was in thought.

"What… what just happened?"

Zyra was the first to speak up.

"You know, I think you just got yourself a male admirer… oh no, this might change the bets…"

Zyra actually seemed worried on the bets changing. Zoe was in thought before offering her hand at Cid. Before he could speak she spoke her thoughts.

"I don't know how I feel about it, but you are not Lux… and if you make Ezreal happy I think I can accept it"

Cid eyes opened in surprise.

"I am… not into Ezreal… I mean I don't think we could be a couple, don't you think you got more chance with him?"

Before Zoe could speak, Zyra made her thoughts clear.

"Oh, were the rumors true? I heard you were into men and women"

Before Cid could explain to her about that he got surprised and asked.

"From where are all these rumors coming from?!"

At this Zyra laughed again before speaking.

"Let us say, a rat has been keeping close tabs on you"

Cid didn't get what she meant with a rat, the usual saying was a bird. But before he could ask more of it Ezreal flashed again in front of him taking his hand.

"Come on! Already got a summoner to teleport us to Shurima"

Cid could feel the wave of nausea incoming, before he could say anything Ezreal had flashed away with him. Zoe was left alone with Zyra and spoke to her.

"Is it weird I thought it was cute seeing them together?"

Zyra could only laugh before waving her off.

"I think the bets have changed… what do you say about entering the bets? We could share the earnings"

Zoe smiled at the idea.

"What you got in mind?"

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Well this was fun to write. A rat has been keeping tabs on the therapist? Who could it be! We all know lol. Well everyone! Have a great start this week, we will be seeing more of Warwick and Varus in the near future. Also Valguien thanks for the notes on Jhin! You really helped me there, I will have to correct those details in the future.**

 **Chapters left for the Pentakill concert: 2**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! Hope you have a fun week ahead! I shall tell you in advance this chapter is short, due to the next one being a long one, also, would you like to offer ideas for other stories? I love to write, so I thought I could just give it a try at ideas you guys offer.**

 **As always! Own nothing but my OC.**

 **CHAPTER 27: Fun rumors, Shuriman desserts, you got a friend on me.**

Needless to say, Ahri was not surprised at hearing Cid had work, she wasn't surprised hearing he had offered his hand to Warwick and seemingly chatted with him as if he wasn't a blood thirsty beast. Which in her opinion, he wasn't, what surprised her, was the fact Zoe explained Ezreal had taken Cid away for a romantic outing on Shurima.

Clarification from Zyra had been necessary explaining Cid had decided to help her. With what she refused to say, but she did say that Ezreal had been so happy he offered to take Cid to Shurima. She could only nod and sighed at the news. She had done great in her matches. Three consecutive victories, Syndra hadn't been sure from where the attacks had come from, she had done it all alone.

Without help, without any support at all, all her… well maybe she had received help from Udyr in the jungle. And maybe in the next two matches the bot lane had been able to offer her help to destroy the mid lane. Needless to say, Ryze wasn't happy at having so many people fighting against him at the same time.

Surprise had come in the form of her last match being in the Howling Abyss, she was glad to be offered a coat for the battle. She hated the first time she had been on the Abyss, she had ended up coming out of the match with a horrible cold.

She wanted to share all the news with Cid. But it seemed she would have to wait for him. So she did the only logical thing. She entered his office and decided to sleep in his couch. She would wait for him to come back. It wasn't because she missed him so much as she knew that Koi needed to be fed.

She sighed. She was getting too used to him. And she didn't mind that, but she hated when things seemingly took him everywhere without any warning.

"You get into such a chaos all the time…"

* * *

Ahri didn't know, but Sona was having similar thoughts on her practice with Pentakill, she was thinking of seeing the therapist before hearing from Olaf that the lady had been taken away by Ezreal. When she asked for an explanation he said the lady was a therapist. Olaf was bad at discerning Cid was a man it seemed.

Mordekaiser had told her to give him a chance of being wrong, it seemed his spar with Tryndamere had left him with hazy memories of the clashing fight.

The rumor mill had worked fast that day. Everyone had heard about the outing of The Prodigal Explorer and the therapist. Jax had found it funny about how he had seemingly if rumors were to be believed. Sweep from his feet as Ezreal carried him in the sunset to Shurima.

Needless to say the Master of Arms had been having a hard time in his spar with Master Yi as he was constantly laughing. In a moment of resting Yi decided to tackle the issue.

"What is so funny?"

Jax got his breathing composing before explaining the situation.

"Oh, I can see why would that be funny, but in the end, those are rumors right? As far as we know the therapist is not into men, after all, he is always in the company of Sona or Ahri isn't he? Kong often speaks that he is a nice guy, albeit too weak physically he has mentioned"

Jax nodded.

"Indeed, his true prowess lies in his mind, he is good there let me tell you that much. But in the end, is a fun rumor, you got to admit is the funniest in a while"

Yi nodded before a smirk appeared on his face.

"I recall it was funnier the rumor of how you were five yordles in a hood"

Jax snorted before standing holding his lamp.

"Oh, like the rumor of how you had seven eyes?"

Yi was the one who laughed this time and raised his sword.

"Let us continue then shall we? Quite the disadvantage I find myself in fighting a group of people under a hood"

Jax snorted before starting to spin his lamp.

"I am the one who doesn't have enough eyes"

Both laughed as the clashed once again in a fight.

* * *

In another part of the Institute Akali was laughing. She was laughing loudly. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. And it was all because of a visit from Shen offering her a joke. The joke itself hadn't been what made her laugh, oh no. It had been a mix of how serious Shen had been while saying it.

"Oh my…. Is good to see you in a good mood Shen"

He nodded. He was feeling rather well after the deal with Warwick. Akali was still laughing, but this was also because of the rumor she had heard.

"Did you hear about the deal with Ezreal? I really thought he wasn't into men, I mean, it was often said, but I always thought it was a baseless rumor"

Shen nodded before pointing his opinion.

"Is still a baseless rumor, after all, as far as we know they went to Shurima with exploration purposes, the so-called witnesses of the meeting aren't that reliable"

Akali nodded.

"You got to admit is fun Shen. I mean, the therapist is kind of feminine"

Shen nodded. No use denying something that was rather true. Still he didn't found it funny. And Akali seemed to notice that before speaking.

"Just imagine it this way, the therapist in a castle, and Ezreal coming in a horse to rescue him"

This time a small smile formed on his mask. And Akali was then sure that Shen was in a good mood. Whatever had happened before he came to see her had really improved his mood.

* * *

The rumors of the Institute always flew fast between the champions, they moved with a rhythm and speed that no one could believe at all. In the end it was a mix of the constant boredom that went around for Champions who were not fighting, and the many summoners who were bored after constant hours of studying magic and observing its effects.

Situations like the one that had happened brought a wave of entertainment to everyone. Some summoners had said the fun had started to become more apparent with the entrance of the therapist. Others said that they maybe should open the Institute doors to others, or allow for more participation with the people in the outside cities.

Needless to say, things were moving, good or bad they always did. And for some particular champions, situations such as the one of the therapist and the explorer were too fun to let it pass by. Which was the reason as to why Yasuo meditation had been interrupted by a laughing Taliyah.

"Master! You heard?"

Yasuo sighed. Already guessing.

"I heard… you should learn to do something else than just follow rumors Taliyah"

She was laughing still and smiling.

"I mean! Is just too good! I never thought he was into guys"

Yasuo sighed.

"Taliyah… is just a rumor, now, since you are here let us focus on your control"

Yasuo and Taliyah were into a training area that the Institute had made for champions whose powers terraformed the ground, it was a free space for them go wild. Taliyah started to raise a boulder. Yasuo pointed at the rock.

"Now, we will work on control, I want you to make a statue with the rock… try to be as precise as you can, I will meditate as you do"

Taliyah nodded.

She kept her control on the stone, she closed her eyes as she pictured the rock, making it take shape. She was hoping to make a sparrow. But her control went away as her mind came back to the rumor making her laugh. Her focus stolen, the rock started to change shape as to what was currently on her head. By the end of her concentration as she opened her eyes a gasp got out from her.

Yasuo eyes opened at the gasp from his student. He took to see the figure on the stone. Needless to say, the girl had talent. But she needed to focus. With a quick slash he cut the rock trying to erase the image of his head.

"…. You need to keep your mind…clean and clear from everything that is not what you intend to make"

She had simply made a motion of Ezreal about to kiss the therapist. Both clothed, nothing indecent, still it wasn't something he had been expecting to see. Still he would know had a hard time seeing the therapist without remembering the almost alive statue.

"I…I apologize, I mean, you got to say… they looked good and…"

Taliyah understood the clear message from Yasuo sword.

Back to practice, with a clean and clear head.

She nodded and went back to raise another boulder. This time with a head without distractions she hoped.

* * *

The rumors had reached all over the Institute, and it was Syndra who was laughing with Zed.

"Come on, is funny to think of him in a relation with Ezreal"

Zed was throwing Shurikens to a target. So far his aim had been steady for the last hundred throws. He knew he must always keep practicing.

"I fear I don't see the fun part… I mean, he is always in the company of women, I fail to see why he going with Ezreal makes them a couple"

Syndra sighed.

"That's exactly what you are missing, it just wasn't going with him, is the fact he was swept from the floor by Ezreal, both going to the sunset to Shurima"

Zed kept his focus on the target in front of him, never missing his target.

"Yet, Shurima is way too far for them to go by normal means, meaning they had to teleport, and in fact ending the theory of both going into the sunset"

Syndra threw out a raspberry at Zed.

"May I ask, why you like to kill the romance of the rumor?"

Zed shrugged. His shurikens never failing their target.

"I don't know. I am just being realistic, I mean, what's the chance he was with a man before?"

At this, both heard a light laugh and saw Riven. She waved at them and bowed slightly showing respect.

"Hope you are well, couldn't avoid hearing you speaking of Cid"

Syndra found herself smiling at Riven. Maybe she would agree with her.

"Yeah, don't you agree there is something quite romantic in Ezreal sweeping Cid and taking him into the sunset?"

Riven laughed but nodded.

"I do, I mean, Cid has shown he cares little about that stuff, he once said to me… how it was…."

The memory of a chat with Cid came and she remembered the words, she nodded remembering.

"He likes people for who they are, the rest is not worthy of putting thought into it"

At this Zed ended up his last Shuriken for the set before looking at Riven.

"You are saying, he might like a man?"

Riven nodded.

"He might, but I think he is more into Sona and Ahri"

Syndra seemingly nodded before speaking.

"What about you? I heard you were the first Champion he met"

Riven waved her off denying the claim.

"The first Champion he met was Jarvan, we met later when I was told to get therapy"

Syndra nodded and smiled.

"Seems to me you know him well"

Riven smiled with pride.

"Of course, he is my friend, and I am his friend too"

Syndra nodded as Zed seemingly was in thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it… we still don't know if Ezreal is even into guys, is always been a rumor…"

At this both Riven and Syndra shrugged. Surprising the other as both spoke at the same time.

"Is just a rumor after all"

Both ended up smiling at the other at sharing their point of view.

Needless to say, many other champions were speaking about the rumors going around, few in particular gave them truly their time, others were thinking deeply. And others were thinking of whether or not this changed the betting board.

* * *

In Shurima Cid and Ezreal were enjoying the afternoon walking in the Capital. Cid was impressed at seeing the capital. It was full of live as people were around moving and setting their stores down and others started to install themselves as if it changed with the coming night. Seeing him Ezreal spoke.

"Shurima market works different, a part of them stays from the start of the day till the middle, then come others till the afternoon, and in the end comes those who sell only in the night, the market is always active here"

Cid nodded taking the feeling of Shurima. The nomads who were moving always around the desert were now moving, but they were doing it in order to come back to their ancestral home.

"Hey look, that is Shuriman Azirite"

Arizite, known as Blood Glass was a mineral from Shurima, named after the emperor who had brought Shurima back to life. Azir. The ascended emperor had come and brought life back to the land of Shurima.

Cid was impressed at knowing the whole land he was standing in was brought back from the ground by the power of Azir. He was an emperor who was truly worthy of respect, he had brought the land of Shurima back and its people under his banner with protection for them.

"Is incredible, this whole place is amazing"

Ezreal smiled nodding.

"I knew you would like it, some people don't like it due to being in the desert and all, but Shurima is amazing, is full of treasures and relics waiting to be discovered"

Cid nodded. He could see the happiness in Ezreal pointing and speaking of all about Shurima. Cid chuckled.

"Is obvious you like Shurima, is good to see you so happy"

Ezreal stayed silent for a moment before nodding, as they walked around the market they kept looking at everything the nomads offered, from tales of the emperors, others spoke of Azir marvelous power to bring back the city, others offered pottery and others offered food. It was when they were offered with a piece of ice that they stopped.

"Would you like it? Is a dessert we make here for special occasions"

Ice in the desert. It seemed in certain zones near the oasis of Shurima one could get ice. A good that was valuable, and the people at times traded for it. They both accepted eating the cold relief of the dessert.

"I must say, Shurima seems to be full of wonders all around"

Ezreal nodded pointing to a direction which Cid took was the north.

"Most of Shurima is surprising, even in the North some are living, Noxus owns a few places as far as the maps show"

At this Cid chuckled enjoying his piece of ice.

"I thought you never used maps, didn't you wrote it in your articles? Who needs a map, was it?"

At this Ezreal laughed before nodding.

"I don't need them for ruins, but they are good to know where the closest city is"

Cid nodded as they kept walking taking on the night of Shurima. Cid was impressed. The nomads all around looked happy, they were in their ancestral home and they were all sharing with each other everything they had, from stories to food, everything was being shared.

Everyone of them was brothers and sisters of Shurima.

Ezreal nudged at Cid pointing to a small plaza in which music was being played.

"Ever heard the sounds of the desert?"

Cid shrugged and walked forward. As they reached the place they could hear the soft sounds of the instruments. The people of Shurima played soft music, that in the opinion of a woman close to Cid, was the sounds of the desert of Shurima. The soft lullaby that brought relief in the harshest of days. The strong crescendo of the roar of the sand that threatened to devour them.

The music of the desert, the music of their home.

Cid kept close attention to all. He took notice of how man and women danced around he smiled thinking of his experience with the dance with Morgana. Before he could keep on his reminiscence, he found himself pulled by a woman to dance with them. Ezreal was laughing as he took notice of Cid trying to keep the pace of the dancers. All of them were women with long hair, and it was obvious to Ezreal that Cid had been brought by them for the same reason.

The more Ezreal looked at Cid in the dance the funnier he found it, but he also took notice of how his companion was frail looking, the hair didn't help him project an aura of manliness one could say, neither he looked too manly comparing him to Jayce, but no one would confuse him as the therapist was being confused often.

After a while, Ezreal took notice that Cid was laughing as he danced with the rest of the girls. After the music ended the girl who took Cid nodded at him and offered him a hug before speaking with him for a while before ushering him away.

"Well, that was different"

Ezreal chuckled.

"I can imagine, did you got what she said to you?"

Cid nodded.

"She is a nomad from far away, she came recently here when she heard the rumors of Azir, she also said I shouldn't dress as a man if I hope to find a husband one day"

Ezreal was with a curious expression.

"When did you spoke with her?"

Cid chuckled.

"As we were dancing with the others"

Ezreal could only chuckle. It seemed the therapist had a talent for gaining information, as he thought after their meeting, he was a man with contacts.

"Well, you were pretty good dancing there"

Cid chuckled fixing his hair behind his ear as a few pieces had come forward.

"Thanks, I find it unfair you didn't have to dance through"

Ezreal seemingly waved it off as they went walking. Cid was sure Ezreal already had a plan for them to sleep, coming to Shurima had been a rather spur of the moment.

"We are almost close to an inn, they know me there, so we won't have troubles"

As they reached the small place a lady greeted Ezreal guiding them to their room. A simple room all in all, a small window in the walls of stone, two beds and a room that worked as a bathroom according to Ezreal. A small table with a candle was the only source of light.

"If you plan to bath we will need to ask for water, this isn't like the Institute or Piltover, internal plumbing is not something they have here"

Cid chuckled as he went to the bed and simply stayed still looking at the window. Ezreal was in a similar state. In a few moments later Ezreal found himself speaking after he had turned off the candle so they could sleep.

"Hey, you awake Cid?"

Cid nodded in the darkness of the night.

"Yeah, need anything?"

Ezreal chuckled before speaking.

"Not really, no, I was wondering… you are good at listening right?"

Cid nodded and spoke while chuckling.

"Yeah, I am often told that"

Ezreal was in silence for a moment before speaking.

"You know of my parents, right? The whole… missing thing, right?"

Cid sighed. He imagined what was coming

"Heard about it, no one has seen them in a while… why?"

Ezreal released a breath before speaking.

"Do you think they are dead?"

Ezreal wasn't expecting a quick answer.

"No, do you?"

Ezreal found himself in silence before sighing.

"I don't know, sometimes… I wonder, they were the best, and I just can't seem to find even a hint…"

Cid hummed in approval before speaking.

"You know, I often wonder if people I haven't seen in a long time are dead. But simply because I can't seem to find them, doesn't mean they are dead"

Ezreal sighed before speaking.

"Is not the same… if they are alive, why not look for me? Why not try to come back home?"

Cid silence didn't last long.

"Is not the same, I agree, but in the end, the best you can do is keep hope up Ezreal… if something happened to them, is saddening. But if they are alive and not coming back, must mean something. Whatever the case Ezreal, I think your parents would wish for you to keep doing what you do"

Ezreal sighed before speaking at Cid.

"And what is that? What is that I do that would make them so proud of me?"

Ezreal couldn't see in the dim light of the room, but he could notice he seemed to be smiling.

"Being the best explorer out there, uncovering a lot of mysteries and treasures of the past. You are the best in what you do, keep the legacy alive, and be so great that even your parents can hear stories about you"

Ezreal eyes were open in the darkness. He couldn't see it, but he knew Cid was smiling in the darkness. Ezreal could do nothing but smile and stay silently nodding.

"Thanks…"

Cid chuckled.

"You are welcome"

The night went in peace and the only noises left were the desert winds blowing softly through the paths of the capital of Shurima… the wind carrying with it the words of hope that had just been spoken…

* * *

The morning came in the Institute with ease and calm. Sona was stretching herself thinking of the days for the Pentakill concert. Only four more days and the concert would come. And with the concert the answer of Cid regarding their relationship.

She found herself smiling in positivity at that. Whatever the result she would accept it. And maybe cheat around the result.

She found herself with a mischievous look as she thought of it. Yet she had something else to worry about. After all Pentakill had to play in four days too, meaning they still needed to be all set, Olaf was already on his drums, and so far things looked well, but in the end, it all went back to practice and practice. They had to be at their best.

Others were in a different part with other worries, specifically speaking, a man with a hat and a coat in the company of a man with a red cape.

"This changes the bets… are you sure of it?"

The Plague Rat was nodding.

"Yes, Ezreal was really into him"

Graves smoked from his cigar before sighing.

"I don't think this changes the bets Tobias"

Tobias, better known as Twisted Fate sighed.

"Still, I think we should add a third category, something like an option for neither Malcom"

Malcom, known as Graves simply nodded.

"Well, most bets are already placed, but whatever, in the end everyone wins on this"

At this Twitch coughed raising his hands. At this Graves gave him his payment. A bag of shiny objects and trash.

"I am rich!"

Twitch left happily with his bag of "Treasure" as Graves and Twisted Fate looked at the board with the bets. Twisted took a look at the board before speaking

"So you already placed a bet?"

Graves waved him off.

"No, I don't need to bet on this, already earning a pretty gold just by giving hints to people"

Twisted Fate laughed at this before looking at the board. He had placed a vote on Sona. The lady wasn't his style, but it seemed to be the style of the therapist.

"Well, nothing to do but wait… bet you five he chooses one the day after the concert of Pentakill"

Graves nodded.

"Bet it happens on the concert of Pentakill"

Both men shook their hands. A new bet was in place.

* * *

Back in Shurima, Cid and Ezreal were both simply walking by, Ezreal kept pointing at the many artifacts and pieces on the markets, Cid was impressed, the most he noticed was the nomads all looked happy. He had never seen so many happy faces, it seemed the desert could not stop their spirits from being happy.

When thinking about it, Cid thought it had to do with the fact that all the nomads had finally a home. Their ancestral home was back. Cid smiled thinking of the happiness it came when knowing you had a home to go back too. He felt like that when he was in the Institute.

He smiled at the people as they walked. He spoke a bit of their tongue as it was a mixture of Demacia, Noxus and Shurima. Whatever he failed to get Ezreal was able to quickly speak in his place.

Ezreal was in a better mood in the morning, it seemed their chat late at night had filled the explorer with energy.

As both made their way looking at relics and stuff the nomads were selling, Cid took notice of a figure that everyone was approaching and seemingly speaking with respect.

At this Ezreal took notice and smiled noddingly.

"Azir is walking it seems, bet he just felt like looking his city again"

As Azir walked everyone bowed with respect, Cid felt he had to do the same when he saw Azir approaching them, Ezreal chuckled but did the same. When Azir saw them, he spoke.

"Rise, to what do I owe the visit of a champion in Shurima?"

Ezreal simply pointed to the city with his arms as Cid stood up.

"I wanted to show my friend the risen Shurima capital, I told him he would love it"

Azir seemed to nod while looking at Cid. It was hard seeing his eyes, but Cid judged by the posture of the emperor that he seemed entertained. He thought that was better than dealing with an authority who was angry.

"I see, I hope you enjoy the marvel that is our capital"

Cid nodded smiling.

"Is indeed amazing, I see your people are happy too, and that speaks how great you are emperor Azir"

Azir chest seemed to rise with pride. Ezreal kept his mouth silent as he was about to make a joke of the emperor but decided better of it. As Azir seemed to take on them he nodded.

"I see, glad to see you like our city, feel free to enjoy your visit"

Cid nodded and Ezreal did too. As Azir left Ezreal guided Cid to the small plaza before speaking.

"Well, I never saw him so happy before, you got yourself points speaking about the city"

Cid smiled.

"I like this place, I mean, I don't like the desert so much, but I think I could live in Shurima"

Ezreal smiled and nodded.

"Well, is good to know you enjoy it, we should be getting back to the Institute"

Cid nodded and they made their way walking to where a summoner was established to teleport champions back to the Institute. As they walked Ezreal felt happy, he had received quite the support from Cid in the last day, after all he had gotten him a plant from Zyra and even helped him regarding his family.

He smiled to himself laughing. Cid looked at him.

"You okay? Did the heat get you?"

Ezreal nodded. As they went to the summoner who took them away Ezreal felt happy, he just had to say it. When they reached the Institute he placed his arm over Cid before speaking.

"Well man, you got a friend on me from now on"

Cid got rather embarrassed at the close contact with Ezreal, and it wasn't any better with Zoe gasping as she saw them. Ezreal spoke at seeing Zoe expression.

"Zoe?"

She looked between Ezreal and Cid, her focus on his arm.

"I… I shall let you two have your time alone!"

She made a portal seemingly running away, Ezreal didn't understood what happened until he saw how they looked. In a second, he also gasped before taking his arm away.

"Zoe! Is not like that!"

He went to get Zoe as Cid could only chuckle as the pair went away in flashes of teleporting and moving the distances. He noticed a waving Karma pointing to his office and so he went.

* * *

Cid was having a conversation with Karma regarding the feelings in his head, Karma had come to visit him and simply ask if by chance he had heard of the Pentakill concert. The small talk turned into a conversation regarding what road was ahead of him.

"Sona and Ahri… do you think is right to choose one?"

Karma nodded. She understood the whole issue of not dating patients, but as far as she understood from the previous interactions in hand, Sona was no longer a patient as technically she was no longer visiting him for therapy, and Ahri wasn't a patient either, she was simply a good friend he had made in the institute.

"Thing is, you don't really get much options, if you reject both, you will end up hurting both, and if you accept one I think the other will take it better, in the end, your path is ahead with two clear options, you need to choose one, Ahri or Sona, both seem to love you"

Cid sighed.

"Love is a strong word don't you think?"

Karma chuckled.

"But is the right word. How else would you describe your situation?"

He remembered the moments with Sona and Ahri, and sadly he sighed as Karma words ringed true. It was hard, therapist had choices. And choices and codes to respect.

"I wish we could just keep being friends"

Karma smiled softly nodding at him.

"Is hard, but the heart yearns and wishes too, the best you can do is think and ask your own heart, what does he wants?"

Karma left the office while waving at him leaving him with many thoughts on his head regarding the possible outcomes of the situation.

"Is not an easy situation…"

He sighed and let himself rest on the couch of the office.

"Ahri or Sona…"

As he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, he just needed to let the time pass and relax.

* * *

"So… you say this mind reader can help?"

Pantheon the Aspect of War nodded at Diana. She was in doubt about going to a stranger to get help.

"I have heard of his many successes before… I trust little into mystics, but he might be able to offer advice"

Mystics, people who offered advice through the usage of magic, Pantheon trusted little of them, but he knew to respect them, they often had an insight other simply didn't.

"I will try… let us hope things can go well… why do you wish to help me Pantheon?"

Pantheon shrugged. His imposing figure without giving much on his thoughts thanks to the helmet hiding his face.

"Your feud with Leona… is too much. None of you wished for it, not really… and in a way, I feel like helping. Don't know why myself"

Pantheon was the Aspect of War. Battle flowed in his veins, the wish for constant battle always inside of him ever since he managed to climb the top of Targon. Yet… at times he could hear a faint voice, offering advice, offering insight that the Aspect of War just didn't have.

The voice of the previous owner of the body he inhabited. Atreus. Why did the voice of Atreus escape at times? He couldn't know. But at times, he offered advice. Like now.

"I just feel this is not a battle either of you should have… we are all Aspects, we shouldn't fight between ourselves. War, Sun, Moon, and Protection. We share being Aspects, so why fight between ourselves?"

Pantheon words resounded in Diana, and she knew right then than whoever she was chatting with, wasn't Pantheon. And that made her feel slightly better. She didn't knew how she would have reacted at being getting help from Pantheon. But whoever was speaking to her right now was better.

"Thank you…"

Pantheon nodded speaking a name he hadn't spoken in long.

"Atreus"

Diana nodded and left.

She was in thought, Pantheon had come looking for her to speak about the feud with Leona. Which she clarified, more than a feud was simply a situation in which neither of them wanted to interact with the other, Pantheon explained Leona wasn't looking to get her for vengeance.

She didn't really believe his words. She wanted to believe in those words, but she couldn't. Not after what had happened in the end back then. She had brought news, she wanted to share what she found. And she had been almost gotten killed. The Moon saved her, and the Moon gave her the power to fight back.

But that costed the lives of the Solari, and the… could she call it friendship?

Could she call what she had with Leona a friendship? She always thought better of the Aspect of the Sun, she always thought better of Leona. She would dare say, back then she cared for her more than what a friend usually cares for another.

That was the past though. Whatever had been there, it died when her blade had brought the end to the Solari who threatened her life. Whatever she would have shared with Leona got buried then…

"Those sort of feelings… don't belong in a battlefield"

Diana kept walking in the direction of the so called mind reader. She hoped maybe he had the ability to make memories disappear. Who knows, she would feel great forgetting how she felt regarding Leona. It was useless to remember those days. No matter how warm they felt, those days were a past that just wouldn't come back. Too much blood had been spilled on those days.

When she saw the door of the mind reader she took on the name it had. Therapy… so he wasn't a mind reader? Or did he offer consultation too? Whichever the case, she decided the best answer was to enter.

She opened the door without putting any effort and found herself looking at the figure of the owner of the office. He was sleeping in a couch, she noticed his steady breathing, but what she took more notice of was the many sketches decorating the desk of his office. She took notice of the many faces, many champions she fought with or against.

It was interesting to say the least to see so many familiar faces in the drawings.

She was so engrossed on them she didn't heard the therapist waking up. Cid found himself smiling, he decided he would let her end seeing the sketches before breaking the concentration of the woman in front of him.

She seemed interested in the sketches, so he kept himself in the couch. Better to keep resting before something else happened.

Might as well enjoy the good times as long as they last.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Well guys I will see you all in the next chapter which promises to be a long one. As I work on it, if any of you feel like wanting me to write something, please feel free of sending me a message or posting a comment so I can get the details! See ya all soon!**

 **Chapter 28: Feelings of the past, hopes of the present, wishes for the future.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yo everyone, my apologies, Masters and the new work took their toll on the story, but I am back! So, let us go! Also, thanks for the kind reviews and thoughts as always! I appreciate it and thank you for it, let us go!**

 **Own nothing of League of Legends except for my OC.**

 **Chapter 28: Feelings of the past, hopes for the present, wishes for the future.**

"So how does this work? I mean it can't be that simple"

Cid chuckled as Diana was sitting in the couch, after a brief introduction and making her intentions clear regarding the fact that she wanted to get help regarding her thoughts. He explained to her the basics of the therapy and how all she needed to do was to speak her thoughts. Without any fear of being judged or anything, plainly let out all that she was carrying.

"Is as simple as it sounds, just tell me what's bothering you, and I will offer the advice I think you need"

Diana sighed. She felt no deceit in the words of the therapist, Pantheon had made clear he didn't trust mystics, but the therapist didn't look like one, neither did he gave an aura of magic around him. As far as she could see, the man in front of her was a simple human with no powers of any magical kind or supernatural kind…

"I guess… if it is as simple… I will trust you"

Cid nodded behind his desk and turned the recorder of Viktor on. The trinket had proved to be quite useful and if he had to be honest, he felt a bit bad of getting it for free from Viktor, he had been hoping to see him to ask him if he could return the courtesy.

Anyways, that was for later. He was now focused on Diana.

"I lived with the Solari… you know of them?"

Cid nodded.

"Only that they are an order who praises the virtues of the sun in Targon, but not much more than that I am afraid"

Diana nodded. That knowledge was enough for her to keep going.

"You see… they hate everything else, the Solari are closed, and they preach their belief heavily, to change their minds is hard if not impossible… I thought, that one day I would just fit in. One day everything would make sense and I would find myself accepted by them…"

Cid nodded. He had been there. And knew that Diana story probably didn't had a happy scene next.

"Yet I never did. One of the Solari accepted me, their greatest champion…"

Cid nodded. He recalled Jax words about it.

"Leona, she was… different, we were friends"

Cid nodded and considered the way she spoke. It was as if she was speaking of a fantasy, of something that happened so long ago that it just wouldn't repeat itself. It was saddening, but he had expected that from the way she had spoken of the Solari. After all, Leona was pretty much what being a Solari was all about.

"She would stay with me, and she did make me feel welcome… we just… we didn't stood in the same place. She was the embodiment of what being a Solari was all about"

He made a sign of understanding and she kept going.

"Things went bad one day… and yet… it was the happiest day of my life…"

The day Diana became the aspect of the Moon. The day she found truth and acceptance in the power of the Moon. Understanding that she wasn't a Solari like Leona. And that there was an understanding in both.

Yet she didn't receive acceptance. She ended up becoming a pariah, a symbol of destruction. Something the Solari would not forgive. Yet she refused to die. She fought, and she won earning her life, at the cost of those who had tried to harm her first. The saddest part in her tale, was the fact that in the end Diana didn't wanted to take the lives of the Solari. She just wanted to be let free.

She just wanted to be able to live.

That was too much to ask at that moment it seemed.

"Leona tried to find me for revenge… I left, and we never saw each other until I came to the Institute of War. The summoners thought they could help me gather clues and give me resources to find more about the old aspects of the Moon… Leona has tried to speak with me…"

Cid nodded.

"Did you wanted to speak with her?"

"No"

Simple and clean, a rather fast answer, but one that went with an unwavering will behind. She was serious.

And that meant she wasn't one to avoid subjects. Diana was swift and precise. Her speech so far about her past had shown him her personality. Straight forward, plunging herself into the fray, fast, and precise. Diana wasn't one to go around the themes, she spoke her thoughts without fear, and was someone who looked for the bigger truth always. Even if that could have a high cost to her.

"So… Leona has tried to speak with you recently?"

Diana nodded.

"She has, and I want none of it. Whatever she is trying, is not something I want to get into"

Cid nodded.

"So your problem is I am guessing… you want her to stop?"

Diana nodded in acceptance of his words. That was exactly what she wanted. For Leona to leave her alone, it was time she understood she wasn't going to speak with her, nor she wanted to speak with her.

"I see… so you wish to know how to make her stop?"

"Without the need of me attacking her"

Cid sighed. Of course, straight and to the point.

"Well, I am afraid you will have to speak with her to do that"

Diana sighed.

"I was hoping for a mystical solution honestly, something that would avoid me the conversation with her"

Cid chuckled waving at her.

"Sorry, but that is not how things work in therapy, there is no magic, everything that happens, comes from the inside. Change in ourselves, must come from ourselves"

Diana sighed. Thinking on the Moon phases, it changed by herself. Not for others, but by herself.

"I can understand that… I would rather not make much of a show about it… do you have an idea?"

Cid nodded.

"Just ask for Leona to come here, sound won't be getting out of my office, so if you and Leona start throwing insults at each other it won't be coming out of here"

Diana smirked. She liked his sense of humor.

"I appreciate that, thanks Cid"

He nodded with a smile.

"You are welcome Diana, now, you want me to ask Leona?"

Diana denied with her head.

"Thanks, but I think this is something I must do myself right?"

Cid smiled while he nodded. She had gotten the idea.

"I will stay here until you get Leona, after that I will leave both of you to talk… call it a hunch, but I have a feeling that whatever you two are going to speak is not something I should be listening"

Diana nodded a small smile in her face showing her thankfulness.

"Thanks, it is indeed something that I would rather hope stays between me and Leona"

As Cid nodded and Diana left he felt a sense of peace in him.

Change came from ourselves…

"I guess… I have changed without thinking of it…"

He smiled and took to make a sketch on Diana, she was in a regal posture, looking like a knight ready to throw itself into the fight. Diana left him the impression that she wasn't one to run away from a fight. He had a decision to make.

And he wasn't going to run away from it. After all, a concert was soon coming, and with it his decision.

* * *

Morgana enjoyed company, really she liked the idea of sharing tea with others, she never expected to be in the company of Ahri.

"So. How can I help you?"

Ahri looked around the room of Morgana, she was quite captivated by the many cooking tools she had in a wall. Truly it seemed Morgana enjoyed cooking more than she let on.

"I was passing by and thought I could chat with you"

Ahri smiled and Morgana laughed at the poor lie.

"Really you have no need for lies, tell me why you came here?"

Ahri sighed before pointing to the wall.

"Cid likes your cooking"

At this Morgana beamed with pride. She knew the therapist; her friend and tea partner enjoyed the food she made. He had showed to be an avid supporter of her talents.

"I know, and I find myself with pride knowing someone with a good taste in food likes my dishes"

Ahri smiled, this time honestly as her fangs showed in her smile.

"I was hoping you could teach me to cook"

Morgana face had been a mix of seriousness and happiness the whole time Ahri had been with her. Now it was mainly one of happiness. Ahri never knew Morgana could be so fast. She didn't noticed when she placed the cooking hat on her head. She only knew Morgana was smiling, and she felt a shudder at the image of a smiling Morgana.

"It shall be a pleasure to teach you how to cook, let us start"

Ahri was beginning to think maybe asking Morgana for help had been a bad idea.

* * *

Sona found herself in a conversation with Poppy and Lux. Or to be clearer, she was in the middle of their conversation.

"I should be able to go visit him in Noxus, I mean I can just change the light around me and be there"

Poppy sighed at Lux words.

"But how will you keep yourself invisible the whole day? I had to use a disguise"

Sona smiled at them. They were having a discussion regarding Cid day in Noxus, according to the agreement Swain had made, he would have to pass one day each week in Noxus, Lux had been worried. Poppy explained her that his first day had gone rather well.

Sona was simply caught in the middle as Lux demanded for her to decide.

"Isn't my plan better?"

Sona shrugged. She didn't thought Lux could hold her invisibility so long. It was magically taxing, Poppy was the more suited to keep him company.

Lux sighed at Sona.

"I just wished he didn't have to be in Noxus"

At this Sona nodded. Demacia wouldn't feel the same without Cid. She had hoped that if the Institute of War ever disappeared. He would just go back to Demacia with her, but thanks to the deal of Swain, he was pretty much to be always in Noxus.

Sona knew there was a more obvious option to who could go to Noxus. But she didn't want to subject Riven to it. If anyone asked her opinion, Riven was more fit to Ionia, she thought the peaceful air of Ionia was better for Riven.

"I hear anyone speaking of Draven place?"

The three champions looked at a waving Draven. He walked with a smile as he got close to them.

"Couldn't avoid hearing you speaking of Noxus, you girls want a tour?"

Sona signed at Draven.

" _We were just wondering of Noxus"_

Draven knew how to speak in sign language, mainly, because he was able to say his name in many languages. He spoke as he made the signs for everyone to understand.

" _Draven gets you, if you want, feel free to ask me for a tour"_

Lux was about to retort to Draven when an idea popped in her head.

"Think you could check on a friend of mine?"

Draven smiled as he thought how this would be fun.

* * *

Cid found himself hearing the soft knocking on the office door.

"Is open, you can enter"

He was expecting Leona and Diana, and he was surprised when he saw a huge armor of metal entering through the door. The armored figure looked at him as if with curiosity.

"Cid?"

He could only nod still surprised from the giant of metal.

"Good, here"

He opened his iron hand and let a couple of pieces of paper fall.

"Your tickets for the concert, Sona was busy so she asked me to give them to you"

Cid took them and nodded in thanks.

"Thanks…"

The iron giant understood the question.

"Mordekaiser, Master of Metal"

Cid nodded. Mordekaiser left seeing his job was done and Cid was surprised. How exactly had Mordekaiser managed to softly knock on his door?

Before he could begin to ponder on the mystery this time he felt a tapping on his shoulder. As he looked to the side he saw Diana. She was seemingly smiling.

"So. I see you met the Master of Metal… he can be quite tough at times"

Diana was seemingly holding from laughing. Cid did laugh, it had been a horrible joke, but he loved horrible jokes. A moment of laugh later he took notice of the figure walking behind Diana. Leona was looking conflicted if her body language was any indicator to Cid. Everything in her said a clear message.

" _I rather not be here"_

Cid looked at Diana and moved from the door offering them to enter.

Once they got inside Cid proceeded to leave. Yet a hand stopped him. Diana was looking at him.

"I would appreciate if you were to stay… I would like to have a witness here"

Cid nodded. He entered the room and sat behind his desk. He spoke nothing and let Diana speak.

"Leona… I would appreciate if you would stop trying to speak with me…"

Leona spoke her face seemed down.

"I just wanted to apologize… for what happened before… and I was hoping maybe we could get back what we had…"

Diana stayed silent. Yet she nodded.

"I accept your apologies. But I do not consider that we can go back to how we were…"

Leona seemed to wish to speak but Diana hand stopped her.

"Don't… I am not the same girl Leona, and you are not the same either… so I would appreciate if you stopped trying to get back to that past"

Leona nodded. She sighed before speaking again.

"Can we be friends?"

At this Diana looked surprised. Leona took it as cue to continue.

"I understand that what was in the past is no more… but I hoped maybe we could have a better future… one as friends… I am not the same woman you knew of the Solari… and I just wish to have a present with my friend"

Diana kept silent. She didn't expect that, and for a moment she seemed lost. And in the lost moments she experienced, he heard the therapist in her head.

 _Change in ourselves, must come from ourselves…_

Leona was trying. Leona was changing from deep in herself, and she wanted Diana friendship. What she had lost before, she was trying to change, and the first step she took was accepting that she wouldn't be getting the past Diana. But she wanted the friendship of the Diana of today…

She looked at the therapist who had a smile in his face as he nodded.

He knew what she was asking.

 _Should I?_

And the answer in his face had been obvious.

 _Go ahead_

Diana sighed and looked at Diana. She placed her hand in front of her.

"I accept your friendship…"

Leona smiled and hugged Diana who immediately pushed her back, the action made Leona fall on her behind from the couch. Diana spoke looking at her sternly.

"No hugs… I don't go around hugging anyone…"

Leona chuckled. With a smile on her face even though she had been thrown off from the couch.

"You would hug me in the past though"

Diana stern glare was enough answer.

"Got it… not the past anymore…"

Leona stood up and offered her hand, Diana accepted the handshake and stood up.

"Good… I am glad we reached an agreement"

Leona nodded and smiled while looking at her.

"Can I hope for a huge one day?"

Diana sighed, she spun and left showing her back to Leona.

"Perhaps… in the future… who knows"

Leona beamed with enthusiasm at her words and left running behind her. Cid could only chuckle at the exchange that had happened. He smiled. He was happy for Diana, and the expression on Leona made him feel similar. He was happy.

Helping others had always brought a feeling of happiness to him… it was time to be selfish for once.

"Tomorrow… tomorrow I will be rather selfish…"

A laugh brought him out of his thoughts. He looked behind and saw Ahri with what seemed to be burnt cookies in a small plate.

"You being selfish? That's new… also… I hope you are not hungry… I wanted to surprise you… but I guess cooking is not my forte"

Cid took into the look of Ahri. She had marks on her cheeks of the obvious intents on cooking, and while she looked happy he could feel her downcast aura. He smiled and took one of the burnt cookies. Without thoughts or regards for his health he ate the whole thing.

Ahri was surprised. She didn't want him to eat them, if anything she brought them to make him smile and laugh at her intents on cooking. But she could feel the kindness in the act and found herself laughing while asking him.

"How is it?"

Cid coughed a bit and looked for a water jar close to the desk. After taking some water he spoke.

"Well… not the worst thing I have ever eaten, you need more practice you know?"

Ahri chuckled.

"I can imagine that, know mister selfishness, I feel selfish myself and demand a hug"

Ahri left the plate of cookies on the desk and opened her arms. Cid sighed and walked close to her. Ahri gave no chance of him closing his arms as she enveloped him in a hug with her arms and her tails, pulling him with her to the couch.

"My, look at you, so eager to be close to me"

Ahri chuckled at her own speech as Cid could only smile while looking at her. Her fangs showing on her smile, a clear signal she was happy. Before he could speak he felt a small weight behind him and Ahri smiled even more.

"Sona!"

Sona waved at them from her upper position in top of them. She had managed to come silently, which wasn't surprising as she always seemed unable to make any noise. Ahri stood and offered a space to her in the hug.

Sona watched this with curiosity and even though she waved at her in denial Ahri was having none of it as she took her in her arms, forcing her to clash with the therapist. The trio of friends were tightly joined thanks to Ahri arms and her tails working in unison to hug them.

"My best friends together with me in a couch, what else could I ask for?"

Cid chuckled looking at Sona who was watching at him with a blush in her face. She was tightly together with him and Ahri. Ahri and Cid laughed as Sona got red face, yet she was smiling in her inside enjoying the time with her friends.

Ahri was right. What was better than being with her best friends in a couch?

The future looked brilliant for the trio.

But it especially shined brighter for Sona. The concert of Pentakill was just around the corner. She was going to show Cid how cool she was. She knew it was unnecessary as Cid already knew of her talents. But this was a special moment to shine.

The future was looking hopeful.

* * *

 **Short one, but I wanted to show signs of activity plus this one was a short one already in my design.**

 **Next chapter**

 **Chapter 29: Are you ready?! Pentakill is here! I chose you.**


	30. End of the Introduction Arc

**Own nothing of League of Legends except for my OC! Important note in the end.**

 **Chapter 29: Are you ready! Pentakill is here! I chose you.**

The scenario was set out inside the hall of the Institute. Everything was ready. But the hall would not open until the night came.

Today was just starting. It was time. And she would be damned if she didn't give her all today.

The Pentakill concert was today at night. She was ready, she had been feeling ready after seeing Ahri and Cid. Now she was with Mordekaiser, Karthus, Olaf who was fully ready, Yorick looked pumped wearing his hat. And then the new vocalist was getting ready too.

Kayle was something new to the group, and in a way, it wasn't her first concert with the group, just the first one she was worried they didn't do their best.

She had been getting ready. And now it was her chance to shine. To show all of them, that even if she had no voice, she could scream harder than anyone else out there, that she had a voice that would raise itself over the crowd. The concert was her best chance to do it…

And she wouldn't let it go to waste.

The tuning of her instrument was always a relaxing moment. Mostly because it gave no chance to distract herself.

Ahri. Cid. Riven. Nothing and no one were in her mind as she made sure the strings were perfect. No sound would be uneven, everything in her instrument would be a perfect harmony. The feeling of the strings in her fingers brought an immense sense of comfort. The instrument had always been her friend, sadly it didn't spoke back.

And even then, few would speak to her, or more properly, they just couldn't hear her thoughts. It was hard to speak with someone who didn't made sounds after all.

Then they came. One by one, she started having friends. And now she was going to have a chance to impress all her friends. To show her gratitude, to express herself, and hopefully to reach someone.

He had made a promise. He would tell her an answer after the concert.

Good or bad. It didn't matter. She was happy knowing he was deciding…

But that mattered little.

Her instrument demanded constant attention as it was being tuned. And that's all that mattered.

"Sona? How you are feeling?"

Yorick spoke to her. And that was the biggest distraction. Never had he spoke to her before a concert, Yorick simply was always the bass, keeping rhythm and making the concert great. But he wasn't one for conversation.

"We got a big night ahead… did you used your guest tickets?"

Guest tickets for Pentakill.

Each member of Pentakill had five tickets to give away to whoever they wanted. Normally she would just keep them, she didn't have any special guests in mind. But this time she had given away five of them.

One for Ahri, one for Riven, one for Lux, one to Quinn and the last to Cid.

Really, it was the first time she gave away all her guest tickets.

With a nod and a smile, she answered the question from Yorick, she pointed with her hand at him asking the same. Yorick nodded.

"I gave one to Kalista… hopefully she will come"

Sona smiled happy for Yorick. He had also been one to keep his tickets all the time. The only one who always used his were Olaf and Mordekaiser. Mostly because they gave them to the summoners to bring more people. Karthus was often keeping his. He said that if the people truly wanted to hear them, they should pay for it.

And Kayle… thinking about it, she didn't know if Kayle planned to use hers.

"I see you are excited… the therapist is coming to see you?"

Sona at this perked up nodding faster. The action made Yorick nod while seemingly chuckling.

"I see… is good to have friends…"

He offered a nod before going to tune his own bass. Mordekaiser was in a corner of the hall simply sleeping. The man said he knew all about metal, so he didn't need to worry. Truth was that he was serious about music. More than he let on, Sona could see the marks in his guitar, a testament of how much he practiced on his own.

It was a fun thing.

They were different. They didn't carry much in common. But they had something that brought the whole group together.

They all loved music. It was fun, how universal music was. No matter the nation, their birthplace or their beliefs. They were all musicians. They all shared that love for music. And were able to express it in their own ways.

Pentakill had been born as something fun. And it became something great…

Music was their language, the nation they all shared.

She smiled as she finished tuning her instrument.

Now came the longest part of her preparations for the concert…

Getting dressed. Red hair and changing the shape of her instrument was a thing of magic. But getting dressed still took time…

* * *

Cid was in his office sketching. Diana and Leona, a shame that Leona would probably never get back the past, but it was something that needed to be accepted. It was their choice, something that they would live with.

A soft screeching of the opening of the door brought his attention to Annie.

"You are not busy, are you?"

He nodded at her. Offering her to sit in the couch.

"Not at all, how you are doing Annie?"

She smiled as she skipped to the couch. She pointed at Tibbers who was lying in her hand.

"Tibbers and me were hoping you could help Amumu"

Cid opened his eyes in surprise. He nodded.

"Sure, if is something I can do, I would love to help Amumu"

Annie smiled and spoke again.

"Amumu! You can enter"

Albeit slowly, the sad mummy entered the office, waving at Cid.

"Hi… I am sorry… you are probably busy"

Cid waved him off.

"Not at all, how can I help you Amumu?"

Amumu seemed to be in thought before looking at Annie who nodded at him.

"Would you come with us to fish? We are not allowed to go out without a summoner…"

Cid scratched his head. He was sure no one really said anything to Amumu or Annie regarding what they could or couldn't do.

"Sure, I don't mind going fishing with both of you"

He heard Annie making a noise to bring his attention. He smiled before speaking again.

"Oh sorry, I don't mind going fishing with the three of you, sorry Tibbers"

The bear shined for a second before Annie smiled.

"Tibbers accepts your apologies"

He stood from his desk following Annie and Amumu who walked close to the other. They were chatting of nothing important, mostly Annie was guiding the conversation asking Amumu all about his bandages.

"Do they hurt?"  
"Do they ever get broken?"  
"How do you get more bandages?"  
"How come they can stay glued at others?"  
"How come you can throw yourself to the bandages?"  
"Do they pull at you?"  
"Can you change the bandages?"

Amumu did his best in answering her questions. Cid could only chuckle at seeing them interacting. It was nice to see Amumu being able to spend time with someone.

"Hey Annie, why did the summoners said you two needed someone to go with you?"

Before Annie could answer, Cid heard a chuckle close to them.

"Oh, because lots of visitors will be coming today, so they don't want them roaming around without supervision"

Cid looked behind him and saw the figure of a man with a purple hood. The hood was down so he could see his face. He looked young, but his disheveled hair and glasses said he was older than he appeared to be.

"Rosark, clean up member for the Institute at your service"

Cid was curious of this, they all kept walking together Annie was the first to speak.

"You are the guy who fixed the wall Tibbers broke by accident"

The man in the purple robe chuckled.

"Indeed, I am the one who comes fixing whatever is broken, we got a long day ahead"

Cid was curious as to why he was walking with them.

"Not that I mind, but why are you walking with us?"

The man chuckled before pointing to the hallway ahead.

"Who says you aren't walking with me? But I understand your point. I am just going out myself, I heard Malphite broke a wall by accident, dude is rock solid, and it seems clashing against wall at high speeds is something he can't avoid doing"

Malphite? Curious.

Cid wanted to ask more about his job to the figure who simply chuckled before pointing to a wall at their side. A huge silhouette was in it. Like a beast.

"Well, look at that someone forgot to care of Gnar it seems… sorry sir, I will have to stop being your company, keep an eye on Annie and Amumu, lots of people will be coming to the Institute, some not the kind I would want here, but they paid for the Pentakill concert, so orders are orders"

Cid saw the figure sighing as he started to take measurements of the wall. It seemed he would fix it.

But his words carried a certain weight on them.

So, the Institute would receive people who paid to see Pentakill, that meant civilians, or people of interest for the group had access to the Institute. Who said they weren't coming to cause a mess? Or check on champions? Really, it was hard to believe.

But he saw no reason to doubt the man who fixed the walls of the Institute.

Annie spoke her thoughts as if reading his mind.

"He is nice… he is often sleeping though… if he is awake right now it means lot of people will be coming today"

Cid didn't like crowds. But he understood the Pentakill concert was a huge deal. A band made of champions, it was a big deal.

Amumu spoke his thoughts too.

"He is always fixing the walls around Rammus"

Annie nodded.

"Rammus needs to stop shaking so much"

Cid smiled looking at the interaction between Annie and Amumu. Maybe they could be friends… maybe they were already on that path. Who knows, he could just smile enjoying seeing them interact.

"Well then, we are close to the lake, so let us rush!"

Annie and Amumu started running at his words. Cid stayed behind chuckling.

Children always fell for such things.

His smile fell when he noticed Tibbers shining. He knew he had to start running.

Tibbers wasn't a child, and it seemed he didn't appreciate him trying to pull an innocent prank.

* * *

When they reached the lake. Annie was teaching Amumu how to fish. Or pretty much trying how to. Whenever Cid offered to help Annie, she would kindly say she didn't need help, she was going to teach Amumu how to fish herself.

Of course, Cid decided that it was a good day to practice the steps to fish, rather slowly, way too slowly so the girl who was peeking at him would have a clear view on how to fish.

Her pride was adorable to him. It was fun seeing her trying to do things without help. But it was understandable, Champion or not, Annie was a child. One with powers that could turn anyone into a crisp or maul them with Tibbers. But a child in the end.

"Ah!"

Cid took to look at his side and saw Amumu and Annie surprised. They had managed to catch a small fish. Cid looked with surprise at Amumu smiling with Annie, but he looked with more surprise at the fact the fish wasn't dying.

As far as he knew Amumu cursed touch could pretty much kill anything… maybe?

"Hey Amumu, you did it! Way to go!"

He took the risk.

With his left hand he made a fist bump for Amumu who in his happiness touched his fist. In that moment Annie and Amumu both understood what happened. Or more like didn't happened.

"Your hand!"

He looked at it. Normal, no marks, no signs of anything. He smiled at Amumu.

"Well look at that! You didn't end my hand nor the fish, though you might want to place the little guy back in the water"

Annie and Amumu both gasped throwing the fishing cane into the lake. This made everyone laugh.

Amumu while laughing took to look at his bandaged hand. He didn't hurt anyone. He smiled touching the grass around him, noticing it didn't do anything he tried to touch Annie hand. To his surprise Annie had a scowl in her face.

"Amumu! That's not how you greet your friends, you need to do it like this!"

Annie proceeded to teach Amumu a weird handshake with many phases. The kind of handshake children were always changing on the go. It was a nice show, and it brought Cid curiosity how they weren't being affected by Amumu curse… the only different thing was…

Amumu was happy.

Cid spoke his thoughts out loud concluding.

"Well who would say it, Amumu being happy is the solution to that cursed touch"

"Oh really?"

At the sudden voice Cid couldn't avoid letting out a gasp of surprise and then he heard soft giggles. When he looked at the lake he saw Nami waving at him while trying to control her giggles.

"I apologize, didn't meant to scare you Cid, I just came to bring you this back"

She offered from her side the fishing cane they had thrown to the lake

"I imagine you will be needing it if you want to try to keep fishing"

Nami smiled as Amumu and Annie approached to take the fishing cane. Both nodding and thanking her for it.

"Now Cid, mind explaining me of this cursed touch you spoke of?"

Cid nodded. He proceeded to tell Nami a short version of what happened. The more he spoke the happier Nami seemed to become. Her smile looked so big he could feel the pain on it.

"That's fantastic! Amumu can finally spend time with others then!"

He nodded, he looked at both Amumu and Annie playing.

"Yeah… but I think is not something I should be revealing to everyone"

At this Nami kept smiling but focused on his words.

"I think, is Amumu decision whether or not he wants to speak with others, I think that if suddenly everyone finds out, the summoners would pester him about how his curse works"

Nami nodded. She kept her smile and spoke softly.

"I see, you care about Amumu a lot, don't you?"

He smiled and nodded at her.

"I care for all my friends, I mean, everyone I have met has sort of become a friend in a way I guess"

Nami nodded.

"Is good to see you think that, because it would have been awkward for me to consider you my friend if you didn't think the same about me"

Cid chuckled waving her off.

"Of course, you are my friend, just like Amumu and Annie"

Cid didn't take notice of the mummy and the child hearing his conversation with Nami. Nami was seeing them with a smile in her face. She loved to see such displays of friendship.

"Hey Nami, are you good skipping stones?"

Nami looked with curiosity at Cid.

"I am not good at jumping through stones Cid, in case you forgot, I don't have legs for that"

Cid nodded before taking a stone.

"I didn't mean like that, look"

He threw the stone in the lake, making it barely skip two times before it fell.

"Well, I am out of practice, I used to be able to skip it three times"

Nami, Amumu and Annie all decided to give it a try. For a reason out of the understanding of everyone, Nami seemed to be a natural at skipping stones. Amumu and Annie were barely able to make it skip once. But Nami managed an impressive amount making the stone reach the border of the lake.

"Impressive Nami, you seem to have no troubles making the stones skip"

Nami smiled looking at the stone in her hand.

"Well, is pretty easy, you just need to make it go through the surface"

As if to proof her point she threw a stone again making it skip all over the lake. Amumu and Annie were impressed as the first time. Cid simply couldn't avoid chuckling. For someone who didn't even knew what was to skip stones she was simply the best.

"I see, you are a natural in this"

She nodded and kept throwing small pebbles making them skip. Cid considered the time, he didn't really know how long he had been on the lake with them. It was time to make sure he was ready for the Pentakill concert. Sona had been clear he wouldn't have trouble to come and watch her thanks to her tickets. Still he was supposed to be there on time. Sona was clear she would know if he and Ahri arrived late.

She had been adamant she knew Riven would not arrive a second late as she mentioned Riven was excited for Sona. Lux and Quinn were supposedly going to be there too. Meaning she had placed the warning on the ones she called.

 _The most carefree and prone to be late of my friends_

Thinking it back, she might not be wrong. Stuff tended to happen and usually he lacked a consistency on times due to this situation. Cid looked at Nami.

"Nami, mind taking care of Annie and Amumu, I need to be sure I got all set for the concert"

Nami nodded.

"Sure, I will take care of them, I will teach them to skip stones like me"

Both Amumu and Annie looked with wonder at Nami nodding.

"Take care all of you, you too take care Tibbers"

As if to answer the bear shined for a moment, the color of embers making it bright. Cid didn't know if he was glad that the bear could hear him. Anyways, better to stay on his good side. Amumu and Annie waved with a quick dismissal to him. They were too focused on the teacher who would reveal them the trick to skip stones.

Cid let out a small chuckle before walking speaking to himself.

"Children… never change"

* * *

Cid was making his way to his office when he saw Ahri waving at him. It seems she had come to find him.

"Cid! Good, I was hoping to find you in your office"

With a skip in her step Ahri rushed to his side linking her arm with his. She smiled as she got close to him. He couldn't avoid smiling at seeing her smile.

"Well, excited? Sona big day is now, I am really eager to see them play, I heard Kayle will be singing too"

Kayle, Morgana sister. That would be interesting.

"It will definitely be good, let us hope for the best"

Ahri perked up and gave Cid a peck on the cheek. The act wasn't anything new as Ahri had proven to be quite physical in her interactions since she had opened more to him. But the fact that it had been such a soft act made him look.

"What was that for?"

Ahri smiled looking to the front.

"Sona told me it was a big day for you… so I am only wishing you the best"

Cid couldn't avoid smiling.

It was a sweet thing… bitter sweet to consider the future. But he knew it was time to move forward and stop bad habits. Like not deciding. A choice was to be made. But that could wait, a concert was about to begin.

* * *

When Cid entered the hall for the concert of Pentakill he took notice that there were indeed many people who by no means belonged to the Institute, their clothes and uniforms gave it away quite fast. Surrounding them were many summoners, the purple robes keeping order around the place and making sure everyone was in their right zone. When he and Ahri entered he questioned him about if he was to enter with the Champions.

Showing the tickets of Sona he was guided to a different zone way closer to the area of the stage, they were placed to the left of the center. Next to them was Lux, Quinn and Riven. Lux and Quinn were wearing black shirts that had Pentakill written on them. Lux looked rather animated, Quinn seemed to be a bit embarrassed of Lux excitement. Riven was being her usual self.

Calm and collected but it was obvious she was happy about being there. When she took notice of Cid and Ahri she smiled and waved at them to get closer.

"Hey, is good to see you two, I was wondering if you would arrive late"

Cid nodded and Ahri giggled.

"Well, Sona had been clear we shouldn't arrive late"

Riven nodded and smiled at them.

"Is good that you are in time, they are about to start"

Riven got closer to Cid to whisper.

"The rumors are going rather strong on the Institute, is it true you are choosing between Ahri and Sona?"

He nodded and Riven offered him a quick hug.

"Good luck Cid"

"Thanks Riven"

As she nodded, people started screaming. It was the scream of a show that was about to begin, it was the resounding sound of when someone famous appeared. It was the sounds of Pentakill coming to the stage.

Lux approached Cid and started pointing everyone.

"Karthus, the thin one and tall, Mordekaiser, full of metal you won't miss it, you already know Yorick and Olaf, the lady in black and blonde hair is Kayle, Morgana sister, and"

Lux didn't need to speak who was the last member

Sona, she came looking with her red hair and black clothing, Cid was impressed on the drastically change of her usual look. She looked amazing, one could see it was still Sona, but her style looked fitting for the metal band.

When the crowd kept on cheering, Karthus spoke, briefly if they were ready, a scream was all that was needed for them to start to play.

"Let us start with! Dead Man's Plate!"

The crowd cheered and screamed. The song started slow, but as it kept building momentum it became fast until it was an explosion of energy, the song kept that flow as once again it repeated the action, building slow until it reached its end.

" _You drank deep and you paid the price_ _  
_ _(What did you think you would find)_ _  
_ _Answer the dark whisper_ _  
_ _And you will tear this world apart_ _  
_ _Our world apart_

 _You will tear this world apart"_

They kept going like that. They played songs with names as The Cull, Mortal Reminder, Infinity Edge, Frozen Heart, The Bloodthirster, The Hex Core mk-2.

The people were constantly screaming and enjoying the music of the metal band made of the champions, the six pulled a weird harmony between all of them, the result was incredible. He found himself enjoying the whole concert. The end was marked with the last two songs, Tear of the Goddess, the song in which Kayle took the lead as a main singer for it and they closed the concert with The Blade of The Ruined King.

Yorick in the bass, Mordekaiser guitar, Olaf drums, Sona chords, and the voices of Karthus and Kayle had brought a huge result. Everyone clapped and screamed at them, celebrating the concert.

It was honestly the first time Cid had been in such an event, something so big. And he was glad he had shared every moment with his friends. He didn't take notice when he started to scream, when he got so pulled into it. All he knew was that he had come to enjoy it. Even Quinn who had seemed to shy at the beginning was in the same mood as Lux celebrating the concert.

Cid understood the use of the tickets Sona gave them. They let them see her up close from where they were standing.

With the concert ending and the summoners guiding the people out of the Institute the only one remaining in the hall were the summoners and the Champions. Jhin was one of the few Champions who were still there, he clapped as he spoke.

"While not of my usual taste, I can see the art in this"

Mordekaiser laughed while holding his guitar.

"Ha! I knew it, the critics will always love us!"

As the band was making their way down of the scenario and others were getting out to go to their rooms, a particular member approached the group of Cid. Lux went ahead and hugged Sona who was hugging her back.

"You did great Sona!"

Sona nodded hugging Lux and smiling.

Quinn nodded speaking praises to Sona. But Sona wasn't really focused on Lux and Quinn. She was focused on Ahri and Cid. Her closest friends…

Lux took notice of it and motioned for Quinn to go away.

"We will see you tomorrow guys, we need to go check on something else!"

Quinn nodded and left. Sona approached Cid and made signs to him as she smiled, the image of the strong metal musician fading as she offered him the same soft smile she shared with him when they were in the office.

" _How do I look?"_

Cid smiled and answered back as he spoke and made signs.

"You look great"

Sona smiled and nodded. No matter how many times people say compliments to her. She only felt giddy when they came from Cid. Because she knew he was being honest with her. The therapist was a horrible liar. And she loved him for it.

Ahri spoke.

"You look great Sona, you rocked the show… but I guess we should be going too"

Cid nodded.

"Let's go to my office"

Sona and Ahri nodded. Each linking an arm with the therapist. The group of friends walked in silence. It was proving to be a silent walk, yet by no means it felt uncomfortable or awkward. They were just a group of friends enjoying the company of the other.

* * *

As they reached the office. Cid closed the door and placed a lock in it. He doubted anyone would be coming so late. But they would be needing the privacy.

Ahri and Sona sat on the couch as he took place in his chair. Silence reigned for a moment as Cid breathed and decided to speak.

"So… as we all know, we all have feelings here, and I said I wouldn't accept anyone as a therapist…"

They nodded and stayed silent. Mostly because they knew he wasn't going to reject both.

"Karma told me, the reason I have such a hard time is because both of you love me… and I come to accept that's true…"

Once again both nodded.

"Sona, I love the fact you were one of my first friends, I mean, we started with the wrong foot, you even knocked me to the floor… but that was fun, and with time we have come to be good friends, I would even dare say I can speak to you without making signs"

Sona smiled while she blushed in embarrassment remembering the punch to the nose she gave him.

"Ahri, we met through fun circumstances, and I have come to enjoy your company, you can be serious and you can be childish, but you are always caring, you care so much you actually hide a lot of things, yet you hide nothing when you are with me… the way you smile and don't mind showing me your fangs, or the small acts of affection you always offer me… I am thankful for it, more than you can imagine"

Ahri found herself smiling with softness at his words. She knew he was scared. He wasn't one to speak so much of his own thoughts, caring too much about others, forgetting to take care of himself.

"And is not fair of me to not choose someone… and I have come to choose already…"

Both girls nodded. Their eyes spoke thousands of words, but the most spoken was acceptance. They would accept whatever he said.

"I decided… I want to pursue a relationship with Ahri"

Ahri was covering her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe it. She really thought he would go with Sona.

Sona nodded. And she signed at him.

" _We will still be friends, right?"_

Cid smiled.

"You will never stop being my friend, you are closest friend I have… and I hope this won't ruin it"

Sona smiled and stood coming to hug Cid. She held him tight. But she thought on it. He wasn't going away, they would still have lunch, they would still spend time together. Nothing would change. He wasn't going to leave her alone.

She smiled at herself. Nothing was going to change. She wasn't losing him. She would never lose him…

Sona took a piece of paper from the desk of Cid and took the pencil to write a small note.

Sona approached Ahri, she removed her hands from her mouth as she was still surprised. Ahri eyes blinked at taking notice of Sona smile and feeling the note she placed in her hand. Sona walked out of the room, and Ahri saw the piece of paper.

 _Take care of him._

When Sona left the room, Cid approached Ahri sitting close to her.

"I lack a leg, I can be distracted, I am at times too stubborn for my own good… but I would be really happy… if you came to love me still… I… I know I can't offer you much Ahri but"

He never had the chance to finish the phrase as Ahri pounced over him hugging him, she looked him straight in the eyes, she was crying, and her tears fell over his face.

"I love you fool! You don't need to offer me anything! I love you!"

Cid understood. They weren't tears of sadness. She was happy. She was smiling as she closed the space between their faces with a kiss. After that she just let herself there, hugging him, crying of happiness.

She wasn't a monster.

How could she be one?

How could she be a monster… if someone love her like that.

 _A man once said, the first step to love, is to accept that you can be loved, and that you are deserving of love._

 _End of the Introduction Arc._

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, a few things to say. I try to stay as canon to the lore as I can, but I decided to change a bit on Amumu, hope no one minds it, but is just I really like the old Amumu lore in which he is friends with Annie, and the cursed touch never ending made that hard.**

 **Also I apologize for the delay, the new work was keeping me away of writing. Missed writing this, Therapy for Champions for Low Costs is the longest thing I have written for this site, did you know it has over 50k views? I am impressed of that. And that wouldn't be possible without all of you, so a big clap and a pat in the back to all of you who come and read this fanfiction, thanks everyone. Keeping rocking!**

 **With the prologue, we have reached 30 chapters! With that I can close up the Introduction Arc. Time for the next Arc, Heavy Cases.**

 **What champions have we seen so far, even if barely:**

 **Riven**

 **Sona**

 **Ahri**

 **Wukong**

 **Garen**

 **Vayne**

 **Lux**

 **Shyvana**

 **Jarvan IV**

 **Quinn**

 **Lulu**

 **Jinx**

 **Vi**

 **Caitlyn**

 **Jayce**

 **Viktor**

 **Orianna**

 **Blitzcrank**

 **Morgana**

 **Kai´Sa**

 **Yorick**

 **Kindred**

 **Karthus**

 **Mordekaiser**

 **Olaf**

 **Sejuani**

 **Ashe**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Evelynn**

 **Illaoi**

 **Hecarim**

 **Kalista**

 **Thresh**

 **Nasus**

 **Veigar**

 **Teemo**

 **Poppy**

 **Yasuo**

 **Taliyah**

 **Ezreal**

 **Taric**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Draven**

 **Darius**

 **Swain**

 **Leblanc**

 **Talon**

 **Katarina**

 **Cassiopeia**

 **Shen**

 **Zed**

 **Syndra**

 **Volibear**

 **Ornn**

 **Fiddlesticks**

 **Jhin**

 **Akali**

 **Karma**

 **Irelia**

 **Nami**

 **Master Yi**

 **Jax**

 **Twisted Fate**

 **Graves**

 **Twitch**

 **Zoe**

 **Aatrox**

 **Varus**

 **Kayn and Raast**

 **Rek Sai**

 **Zac**

 **Nautilus**

 **What other pokemons are we missing? Please comment, your favorites so far in the story, and as well as who would you like to be the first of the arc of the Heavy Cases.**

 **Thanks everyone. I will see you all in Chapter 30, starting the new arc.**

 **Chapter 30. Not going to be an easy case I guess.**


	31. Ch 30 Not going to be an easy case

**Sorry for the delay everyone, I wish I could explain why the delay, but my rl work and problems shouldn't stop you from reading, I promise things will get back to the weekly chapters! Maybe even two, let us go with the new arc! As always own nothing of League of Legends, I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 30. Not going to be an easy case I guess.**

The Institute enjoyed certain activities all the times, the rumor mill had come to a stop with the recent development with the relationship of a certain therapist with a Nine-Tailed Fox. Rumors had stopped to turn into a factible thing. And now such thing was that a therapist was inside a room full of pillows trapped without hope of getting out.

Cid found himself having a hard time. He was currently trapped by Ahri arms and tails as she refused to let go, her cheek was close to his and her whiskers made him feel ticklish.

"Ahri… come on, don't be like this"

Ahri voice was full of yearning and warm. Though her body was more focused on showing her possessive side.

"No! I am not letting you go, why can't you just ditch it for a day?"

The current situation was due to one therapist who had to go back to Noxus due to the deal with Swain.

Cid sighed as he tried to move in the tight embrace he found in and looked at Ahri eyes. Her eyes were focused on him, and he could notice the slight pout in her face.

"I just want to have a date with you today… couldn't you ditch it for tomorrow?"

Cid found himself smiling at her and ended up sighing while he used a free hand to caress her cheek.

"No… but you could come with me, I mean, a day in Noxus is nothing big. Is just me sitting in a room in the house of the DuCoteau family…"

Ahri looked at him and ended up sighing as a smile made her way to her face.

"Okay… let us go then"

Ahri released him from the tails embrace, but not of her own embrace with her arms as she softly kissed his cheek, after that she ended up pushing her cheek against his in a way to show affection.

Cid understood one thing immediately after the relationship with Ahri began just a couple of days ago.

Ahri loved contact.

No matter the type, she liked keeping constant contact with him. Be things as just taking his hand, or staying close to him. Or other actions as keeping her arm linked with his, sometimes she would use some of her tails to hug him. And even in the night he could swear she would visit his office to give him a hug before she went to sleep.

And there was her special position when he was in his office sketching. she would just let herself over his head, making use of her superior height to just stay over him and embrace him with her arms. Her tails would always move in happiness especially in this position.

He had come to accept her constant need of contact. In a way, he had come to enjoy it. He wasn't that physical at times. But he ended up accepting Ahri constant physical affections because they were her own way of showing how much she cared of him.

Wukong had try to be clear with him about something relating to physical contact…

* * *

"Whatever happens, just, well grit your teeth and don't yell"

Cid raised an eyebrow behind his glasses hearing this.

"Why would I need to grit my teeth?"

Wukong chuckled as he scratched his back with this staff. He seemed uncomfortable speaking about it.

"Well… Vastayas can get… physical, so I think you should know that stuff seeing as you and Ahri are a couple Cid"

As much as Cid considered he was great at reading people thoughts and body language, he wasn't that good at understanding certain social undertones. And for what he was getting, Wukong meant Ahri would do something at one time. What would it be, he had no idea.

He ended up nodding before smiling.

"Thanks, Wukong, I will remember it"

Wukong waved at him with his free hand while smiling.

"No need for Wukong, you are my friend and rival, so you can just call me Kong"

Cid chuckled before nodding.

"Thanks, you are also my friend Kong, but I am afraid you can't shorten my name, so you will have to stick with calling me Cid"

Both ended up chuckling and resumed their road to try their luck at fishing.

* * *

In the road to the summoner to teleport them to Noxus, Cid took notice of someone making a mock salute to them.

Katarina was smirking as she saw them walking in her direction.

"So, rumors were true, you are more into wild girls?"

Ahri didn't like the comment regarding her nature, Cid gentle caress in her hand made her relax and smile looking at him.

"I like Ahri, as simple as that… I hope you don't mind her coming with me today?"

Katarina shrugged. She smirked at him before speaking.

"Not at all, if you don't mind me teasing, I don't mind her in my home"

Cid nodded. Ahri ended up nodding too.

"Well, let's go, Swain told me to stop with him first today, so come on, he doesn't like people being late, and I don't like him being mad"

In a purple flash, they were in the city of Noxus. The path to the command center with Swain was a simple and straight path. Katarina wasn't kidding regarding she didn't want to be late. The conversation had been kept to a minimum. They had chosen the fastest road and the one with less people in it, Katarina explained it was better people didn't see Ahri around. She explained it was better to not attract so much attention.

Ahri shrugged. Cid had offered her a reassuring hand. He knew that while Ahri could act like she didn't care, she did mind the fact she was obviously different to everyone around and that she was seen as such.

While in her thoughts she could hear Cid voice softly.

"Is okay... they don't know what they are missing"

This brought Ahri a smile again. A true smile as her pearly fangs showed up peeking in her smile.

While none of them could notice Katarina was smirking. She found herself smiling at the couple. Noxus was a place of lies and treachery. The strong were favored. But anyone who could show a talent could grow, and under Swain, every talent was groomed until it reached its maximum potential. There were no useless talents in the Noxus of Swain.

Every talent had a use. And every talent deserved to reach its maximum potential.

Sure there were problems, and sure Noxus wasn't perfect. But being under Swain rules sure was better than the past. The wolves did not eat each other anymore… But it didn't mean things were peaceful.

Seeing someone as the therapist and the nine tailed fox who could be so open with their feelings, hiding nothing inside was refreshing. And in a small way, she wondered if she could have that too.

Maybe… just maybe someone in Demacia could start learning to be a bit more open. Or at least to break the rules a bit more.

The future would tell.

Katarina noticed they were reaching the entrance to the command center. After making a salute to the guard she spoke.

"I am bringing the therapist and his partner to Swain, he should have told you about my visit"

The guard nodded and motioned for them to enter.

Ahri had been impressed with the way Noxus changed. From slums to homes full of elegance, to others from colors to gray and black in the buildings. All in a military way. She guessed this was the lifestyle of those who went around conquering around.

The lifestyle of a nation that lived in constant conflict.

Cid was thinking something along the same lines. Swain had turned Noxus into a land of efficiency and simplicity. And speaking of him, he was sitting in front of them on his desk looking at a map.

It looked like a map of Ionia...

Swain sighed looking at it, he took on the presence of Cid and a small smile took place on his face.

"Ah, perfect, my ambassador has arrived in time"

Katarina, Ahri, and Cid all tried to look for the so-called ambassador. Swain ended up chuckling before pointing at Cid.

"Congrats Cid, you are going to be making a trip to Ionia every week until your work here is done"

Cid's eyes opened in surprise. Ahri beamed up. They would be going to Ionia. Katarina was simply confused, why sending them to Ionia?

As if hearing her thoughts Swain spoke.

"While we lost our campaign against Ionia, I wish to make trades with the land, but they refuse to accept anyone who was born in Noxus. So I thought, maybe someone who was born in Demacia and has good relations with the people of Ionia would be a good ambassador for us"

Cid's eyes opened up behind his glasses. Ahri, on the other hand, was excited about the idea of them going to Ionia together.

"Swain… are you sure? I mean, do you think they will receive me?"

Swain nodded his face a semblance of seriousness.

"The glory of Noxus can't be stopped. Sadly, this is not a military battle, this is a battle of smarts, and for that, the best I can send are you and Cassiopeia… I am not well received in Ionia"

Everyone knew Swain would never be allowed to set a foot in Ionia.

"This is a move that has a lot of risks, but I am willing to try it, I rather have Ionia as a neutral land than an enemy"

Cid could hear a "For now" in that phrase, but he nodded. He was a citizen of Noxus. He couldn't refuse Swain orders.

"Understood, when do I go to Ionia?"

Swain smiled.

"Next week, you will be going through the teleportation mediums of the Institute, Cassiopeia will be going with you, I will be writing a document for them to know of your stay. Cid, needless to say, it will be an important task I am giving you. I expect positive results"

Cid nodded.

Swain spoke again motioning for someone else to enter.

"Talon will take you and Ahri to the DuCoteau home, Katarina you are staying"

Talon motioned for Cid and Ahri to follow him. As they went out, the door was closed and Katarina crossed her arms looking at Swain.

"You never told us about your plan to send the therapist to Ionia"

Swain nodded looking at the map again.

"Indeed. It came as something of a chance truth be told. And the therapist will be safer in Ionia… the Black Rose under Leblanc would be trying a hit on him if he was to remain in the city"

Katarina nodded. Rumors went on the street on the anger of Leblanc.

"Poppy got her hard didn't she?"

This phrase, in particular, brought a pleasant smile at the face of Swain.

"Oh indeed… that should teach her to think she can outsmart me… if she thinks she can take Noxus and make it in her playground she is wrong… Noxus won't fall to her… you may go to your home Katarina, make sure Cassiopeia is ready for her trip too"

Katarina nodded and thought on his words.

Swain didn't care of himself. He cared for Noxus. He was truly only seeing for the best of Noxus. And that was what made him so dangerous to Leblanc.

Simple man would fall for power, desire for riches, temptations for the spirit and the body. Not Swain. He abandoned the idea of being a simple man. He was a symbol. A symbol of strength and the might of Noxus. He would do everything in his power to make sure Noxus was safe and that it would prosper.

The fact he wasn't someone that Leblanc could either outsmart or tempt. Was what made him so dangerous in her eyes. And just recently he had obtained a different piece for his chess. A pawn that moved like a pawn, but could suddenly move like a knight if it was in risk. She knew why the therapist was important to him.

But did Swain knew she knew this?

Knowledge in Noxus kept you alive, but to much knowledge could make you a risk. And all risk was dealt with in Noxus.

Thinking about it wasn't worth it. For now, she needed to focus on seeing her sister and telling her she was going to be in Ionia for a while.

* * *

It was needless to say Cassiopeia enjoyed the surprise visit of Cid and Ahri. The first one because it was a good friend to her. The second one, because she knew she would not judge her regarding her looks.

Speaking of looks, Cassiopeia looked different. She had requested the help of the Institute. She had requested their help to change her appearance. While the curse would remain and keep her abilities, at least she looked different.

She was wearing a tiara in the middle of her head, keeping her brown locks flowing to the sides of her face. Her torso looked more human without the scales, there were still traces of them to her side and while she still had a tail she definitely looked happier wearing a sort of white cloth acting like a dress covering her chest to the point in which her body and tail fused.

"I am happy to have both of you in my home, please follow me to the study"

Cid smiled at seeing her so happy. Ahri had never seen Cassiopeia smiling, or not looking green either, she was glad of seeing her happy too.

Cassiopeia was happy of her change. And she showed it in her movements and in her speech. Cid took to sit in a couch in the study, Ahri didn't wait long to sit right next to him, Cassiopeia had heard the rumors of the Institute, but seeing it in front of her made her smile.

"I am happy for you Ahri, you sure got yourself a nice suitor"

Ahri nodded while hugging Cid by throwing her arm over his shoulders, making him stick close to her.

"He is the best"

Cassiopeia chuckled coming close to the piano in the studio, she felt like playing and had been enjoying the instrument as of her recent change. As she took to simply play she heard Ahri standing up.

And judging by the voice with her, she had taken Cid up too.

"Let us dance"

Cassiopeia took a quick look behind her and saw Ahri taking Cid in her hands and dancing. It was obvious Ahri knew how to dance, and it was even more obvious that if she wasn't guiding Cid, he would end up in the floor

She chuckled and kept playing a slow piece for the two dancers. Or was it the dancer and the therapist? She smiled at it and kept playing.

Ahri was enjoying dancing with Cid, guiding his steps and keeping him close to her. Cid took notice of how she was the one leading the dance. He simply smiled at himself knowing he wasn't able to guide her, for starters Ahri was taller, and it was just more natural for her as she was the one who moved with more grace too.

Yet the more they dance the slow piece Cid felt he saw something behind the eyes of Ahri. Something a bit more...feral? As if the consciousness of Ahri was also fighting something deep in her. Cid couldn't quite get it.

The time went flowing in soft music and a simple lunch courtesy of Cassiopeia. Talon had been with them for a while before seemingly going away to do whatever he did in his own time. Cassiopeia sighed, she told them there was a time he was more cheerful. Now a days all Talon did was obey orders and walk around without speaking a word if it wasn't needed.

Cid took note of this and decided he would later try to speak with Talon about it. He felt he could help Talon. Especially because he felt he had seen a similar case long before. Even if he couldn't quite put a name on it.

The time went flowing softly and freely. Cassiopeia excused herself saying she felt like reading. Cid decided he might as well simply go upstair to the room given to him and rest. Ahri followed behind him. Cid remembered though a small fact of the room.

It only had one bed.

Cid decided he would point to Ahri he would sleep in the desk. It wasn't uncomfortable to him after all.

He never got the chance to speak about it before Ahri hugged him and threw both of them in the bed. Ahri giggled making sure her tails were covering them as she was over him keeping contact with his eyes.

"Oh no, I know what you are thinking, I don't care how beautiful and comfortable that desk looks, you are sleeping in the bed with your girlfriend"

The way Ahri said those words would be taken badly by many others. But by Cid those words were a clear show she isnt letting him go. He sighed and simply looked her in the eyes

"Is this your definition of a date?"

Ahri smile made Cid blush in embarrassment. Her smile was simple and pure honesty. Nothing but pure feelings of care and love. And it made Cid blush as he saw how her eyes were only focused on him.

"My definition of a date… is spending time with the one I love, and simply staying by their side… I don't need to get gifts, or food, I can have that myself. But what I want in my date, is knowing I can do nothing in it, and just by being close to you I can feel happy. So yes, just you and me right now, is a date, the first of many... I hope"

Cid could notice the hurt in the last words. She was insecure.

Even though he had chosen her instead of Sona, she was still feeling insecure regarding their relationship. That was the reason for contact… she just wanted to show she cared.

"Of course. I have never been in a date before. So I guess both of us will have to try learning"

Ahri smiled before simply hugging him tightly and not letting go.

"I am not going anywhere Ahri…"

He found himself offering back the hug.

"I know… I just want you to feel the way you make me feel"

Cid found himself becoming more red in the face as he felt the warm all over of his face. Ahri simply laughed tightening her grip around him and putting her cheek next to his, the contact with the whiskers of Ahri didn't help Cid feel less embarrassed.

"What's not to love of you, you silly therapist"

Cid found himself unable to hide his face with his hands and could only let out a sigh as he was smiling at Ahri.

What was there not to love of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

* * *

In the Institute a woman was baking sweets for her guest. Truth be told, she was making them for her sister. But she could do a bit more for the guest that hopefully wouldn't stay long.

"Elise… to what do I owe this visit?"

Saying pleasure would have been a lie. And Morgana was no liar.

"What? Do I need a reason to visit my friend?"

Morgana expression spoke her thoughts clearly.

"Yes, yes you do as we are not really friends… what brought you here?"

Elise chuckled seemingly looking at her sharpened hands before speaking.

"Someone told me you are friends with a mind reader, I was hoping to know about it"

Morgana chuckled before once again putting more attention to the sweets than to Elise.

"He is a nice gentleman, and a good friend, as for his more magical talents, I am afraid I got little to offer on it"

Elise seemed to focus her attention on it.

"I see… do you think he would be willing to lend his talents?"

Morgana took the recent baked cookies for her sister. And she looked at Elise in the eyes.

"He hates violence, so yes I would dare say he would not lend his talents to whatever you are trying to do… you already got a warning by attacking a summoner. I would be more careful Elise"

Elise seemed to smile at that. A more predatory look in her expression.

"Is that a threat?"

Morgana laughed. A laugh that seemed to release her power around the small room making Elise flinch.

"I do not make threats. I make promises"

The conversation ended at that moment. Elise took to go out of the room, not before speaking.

"Things will change here Morgana, if I was you, I would be trying to be on the proper side by then…"

Morgana laughed ignoring Elise.

"I am on the proper side Elise. Is you who is on the wrong side"

Elise left and Morgana made sure to put the cookies in a bag. Sadly, Elise was right. Rumors had been going around.

Things were going to change in the Institute. For better or worse, she didn't know. But she would be damned if she didnt made sure the people she cared of were safe. It would be an easy work.

She didn't care for many.

* * *

Nami and Jax were speaking in the lake as often they did. Sadly this time the conversation wasn't so merry.

"They are putting a lot of people in danger… if something is not done, things will spiral out of control"

Nami sighed at the words of Jax.

"Is not like you can just go around fighting all of them Jax… what's your plan?"

Jax sighed. His fishing cane resting in the still surface of the lake.

"This is something that will be more related to those who manage battles in the shadows…"

Nami tried to cheer him.

"Not the battlefield for a lamp?"

Jax reaction proved it had indeed cheered him up.

"Any battlefield is the field for a lamp"

Nami smiled nodding at him. She looked at the water stillness and spoke focused on it.

"How many?"

Jax kept his focus on the lake.

"Not enough to approve it. But that could change if incidents were to happen"

Nami sighed.

"Then you got a plan?"

He nodded.

"Indeed I have one… we just need to make sure the conflicts stop for awhile… at least until the next voting. That would give us a whole other season to keep this place a float"

Nami nodded in understanding.

"It has managed to stay open for this long… but people are still afraid, the concept is terrifying I guess, a lot of powerful beings, all together in a place. I guess it puts people nervous"

Jax sighed as he kept his gaze on the line of his fishing cane.

"It puts people nervous, and it makes some others get ideas… ideas of the wrong kind"

Nami kept looking at the lake, this time hoping to change the theme of their dark conversation.

"You know I told the fishes to go away as long as you fish here right?"

Jax simply kept still. Not showing any reaction to her words. Suddenly he brought the line up with a small fish in it.

His tone of voice revealed his smugness.

"One will obviously ignore you"

He released the fish back in the lake.

"Things are going to get tough around the Institute. The best we can do… is do our best and try to keep this place going"

Nami nodded before sighing.

"This is not going to be an easy thing is it?"

Jax chuckled.

"That is the only thing you can be sure of"

A storm was building up. And only a few knew about it. A race to keep their home safe was starting. And everyone would have a role to fulfill in it…

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Is good to be back in action, I love writing. Simple as that, I love sharing this story with all of you, I hope to as always read your reviews, or just know that you enjoyed this chapter. See ya hopefully soon with chapter 31.**

 **Chapter 31. The missing knife.**


	32. Ch 31 Missing Blade

**Yo! Hope everyone been well! Let us all enjoy this chapter with a focus on a really strong champion, Talon.**

 **Chapter 31. The missing Blade.**

"Come on, don't make this harder than it needs to be"

Cid spoke with calm to Talon.

"I think you misunderstand your position therapist"

Cid sighed. He knew it was going to be hard to speak with Talon, but it was a thing he had to do. According to Cassiopeia, Talon wasn't the same since long ago. Cid took it as his own way to deal with the pain of losing the most important figure in his life. General Du Couteau.

* * *

" _Ever since my father disappeared… things became hard sure, but I think the one who took it the hardest was Talon"_

 _She moved around motioning to a portrait. It was smaller, and it wasn't hanging in the wall. The painting had Cassiopeia, Katarina and Talon in it. All much younger but identifiable._

" _Talon adored my father… and his disappearance hit him the harder… he just became who he is now… a rather cold person… he cares of others sure… but I think time stopped passing for Talon when my father disappeared"_

 _Cid nodded and spoke to Cassiopeia._

" _Then I will make time move again for Talon"_

 _Ahri had been silent the whole time and nodded._

" _You are going to stay here then… I will make sure to tell the Institute"_

 _Cid nodded at Ahri and smiled at her._

" _Don't worry, what's the worst Talon can do? Get me in a trap?"_

* * *

And so, he did get him in a trap.

To deal with Talon, Cid decided he would speak with Talon about it and solve it. Of course, this all was before Talon thought he was being nosy and hanged him upside down using a trap with knives. His leg was hanging in the rope as the rest of his body was free but in the air.

"Talon… how old are you?"

Talon was many things. One of them was creative in the use of his tools, his skills too. What he wasn't good at was remembering stuff without importance.

"I don't know"

The worst part was that judging by his deadpan tone, Cid knew Talon was not kidding. He didn't look like the type to play jokes. Talon literally couldn't remember his age.

"Okay… you seem young but not a teen nor an adult fully… I will go with twenty's… so why not act your age and release me from this so we can chat. What do you say?"

Talon for a moment looked in thought. Without a word he left walking away through the many paths, the streets of Noxus offered him.

While he made his way through roofs and small streets he was trying to understand what the therapist wanted with him. He had come to try to have a conversation. He wasn't one for conversations. That was what made his missions great. Dead men wouldn't make conversation.

But the therapist had been refusing. Keeping up his speech with him until he had been forced to guide him to a trap to stop him from following him.

He didn't want to speak of the general…

He just wanted to be left alone to keep with his mission of surveying the city.

That's all…

* * *

Cid was meanwhile trying to reach for the trap. Surrendering, he decided to do something foolish and stupid. He raised himself in position and removed the safety that kept his leg in place.

The leg he had been given by Lux and was still the same as he was using, had a safety system. Nothing too fancy, but useful enough as to allow a quick removal of the prosthesis to clean it and remove it when sleeping.

He never thought he would use it to get out of a trap. Needless to say, the fall had hurt as he fell on his back.

"Dang it!"

The pain had been a constant in his life. Nothing he wasn't used to. But surely something he preferred to avoid. As he got his sense of balance back and felt the blood getting out of his head he breathed looking at the way his leg was still hanging.

"Guess I stepped too far"

As he looked around the place he found the rope that activated Talon trap. He removed the knot to make his leg fall. Once with his leg back on place, he decided he would have to find Talon again. Not without doing something first…

* * *

Back in the streets of Noxus Talon was entering a tavern. Simply put he felt like hearing people. People would always spill their guts. Literally and figuratively in a tavern. Secrets were spilled, and deeds were spoken. No better place to get information freely existed. Of course, rumors were always a thing like lies, but the trick was to check every bit of information.

Talon was trying to hear everything going on.

"Heard of the old lady? Seems the blacksmith has a thing going with her"

"I caught a bandit today, the boss said we had to let him go, something of stealing bread wasn't a crime, rather it was the baker fault for not being fast enough"

"I heard Draven is in the city, better not piss him off"

"You won't believe it, man, they said we are going to become allies with Ionia…"

Many voices, many levels of drunkenness. Some loud, some whispers. But nothing too big…

Talon was about to go out when he heard the loudest voice in Noxus entering while kicking the door of the tavern.

"Draaaaveeeeeeeeeen! Is home! The next round is a courtesy of me everyone! Drink in the glory of Draven!"

Some of the people groaned at the man, the more used patrons cheered at Draven presence in the tavern. Talon was one of which groaned in protest. But before he could move from his place he felt an arm over his shoulders. As it carried no malice or intent Talon had been unable to feel it.

"Hey! Good to see you! Draven was kind enough as to tell me where to look for you"

Seeing the glasses of the therapist, Talon felt a mix of anger of and disapproval at knowing Draven just told the therapist of the places he would visit. Did none of them could leave him alone?

"I thought I was clear with you…"

The therapist chuckled while being offered a mug of alcohol that he had to pass by to a man close to him.

"Well you did leave me hanging, but I don't hold it against you, so…. What are we doing now?"

Talon raised an eyebrow under his hood as he heard the therapist.

"We?"

The therapist nodded at him. The smile never leaving his face as he spoke.

"Of course! You and me, Cid and Talon, or Talon and Cid… you can take the lead really"

Talon was getting frustrated he stood up and left. What he wasn't expecting what was he heard.

"Ha! Who cares about those generals, all the generals that are lost are like Du Couteau, death!"

The man had been loud. And that only made it worse for him. Cid could see the obvious anger and tension in Talon. The man was as good as dead.

Or would have been had Draven not thrown a bottle at the man knocking him out and leaving him drenched in alcohol.

"Hey! No speaking badly of the army of Noxus, my bro is there!"

The patrons and others cheered at Draven who started showing off at the praise. Cid relaxed. But the anger of Talon never faded. Cid sighed before patting Talon in the back breaking his focus on the unconscious victim of Draven marksmanship.

"Come on, surely you got places to be, right?"

Talon nodded and left the tavern. What he was hating was the constant sound of the footsteps of the therapist close to him.

"Surely you got places to be therapist… right?"

Cid nodded.

"Indeed, and the fun part, is that the place I need to be the most is by your side"

Talon showed indifference and kept moving. If he wanted to follow him, he was welcomed to try. At the first chance he had, he took to the roofs and kept walking. Yet even if he couldn't see him, it seemed the therapist was able to discern his location. Talon moved between corridors and roofs, never staying still. And while he made the distance from the therapist, every few moments he would hear the steps.

The steps of a leg that was obviously not real. The creak of his shoes against the path. The sound of the metal rim glasses whenever they slipped. The therapist was a sea of sounds that made him different from the others in the streets.

And it seemed he was able to keep following him. Trying to feint him he decided to stay still in one big roof. He heard nothing. No steps. No movement. Just people moving, but not the movement of the therapist. He smiled to himself at this. But before he went away he heard a voice speaking from below.

"Are we taking a rest? Because just so you know I don't mind"

Talon decided to confront him. With swiftness and agility, he went down and looked at the therapist.

"How?"

Cid shrugged. Optimism and a smile never leaving him.

"Sorry, but against contrary to the popular opinion, I don't read minds, you need to be more specific with your questions"

Talon thought that maybe the therapist would feel more cooperative after a knife ended in his foot. But deciding to anger Swain with such a rash act he simply spoke again.

"How are you managing to follow me?"

At this Cid chuckled.

"For someone so great at moving around, you seem to lack a perception that I am never left alone in this city, I have an escort with me the whole time remember?"

Talon immediately opened his eyes at this. It was true, the therapist could not be alone in the city. That meant someone in Swain confidence had been asked with escorting him as long as he was in the city… but who….

It didn't take him long to figure who had been helping the therapist at following him.

"Katarina…."

Cid nodded as in a fast and silent movement Katarina was at his side.

"Talon is nice seeing you, what a coincidence isn't?"

Katarina's voice dripped with sarcasm and mockery. The same tones one would use with a member of their family after beating them in a game.

"What do you want?"

Katarina crossed her arms, the smugness of her old expression fading turning to one of seriousness.

"Me? Nothing, Cassiopeia though, she wants her brother back"

Talon raised an eyebrow not understanding anything.

"How many times have you spoken with any of us out of work?"

Talon was in thought. He was sure he said his greetings to Cassiopeia in the morning… but the morning of which day had it been? Last week? No, last week he had been elsewhere…

"The answer is none Talon. Cid here just wants to chat with you. So, we can keep playing this game of the cat and the mouse or we can speak… your choice"

Talon nodded at Katarina. In a burst of speed, blades reflected the light all around them and Talon was no more.

"That prick…."

Cid found himself chuckling. His chuckles brought the attention of Katarina.

"You aren't… mad?"

Cid shrugged.

"Is not like we can do much about it, plus you got to admit, that is one cool trick"

Katarina couldn't avoid smiling, indeed, Talon ability to throw all the blades to seemingly disappear was always impressive. Sure, it wasn't like her ability to throw blades at many opponents in a constant flow. But it was impressive in his own right.

"Yeah, it is… sadly though he will be able to keep himself hidden for a while, this time I can't help you find him"

Cid nodded. He looked at his surroundings making a simple question.

"Which is the tallest point in here?"

* * *

Talon was in the company of his thoughts and the wind in one of the many towers of Noxus.

Why had Katarina decided to help the therapist? There was no reason for them to be worried about him. He was well. His health was perfect, his reflexes were in top condition, he had never been better. So why were they worrying about him? Why did the therapist think he needed his help?

He was okay. He needed no one. The general had made sure that he was strong enough as to survive the harshest of roads, the biggest of tests, he was made to be the strongest survivor. They shouldn't be worrying about him. Why worry when no one could bring him to his knees? No one would make his blade submit…

"I am fine…"

What was the use of worrying of a blade? Blades are tools. They don't feel, they don't get hurt. They are cold steel that survives the harshest of tests.

"I am a blade for the general…"

Why should they worry?

He was fine.

" _Blades are tools for death Talon. But a blade can also be a tool for inspiring others"_

The general was that sort of blade. A blade that inspired. He brought him a purpose and a mission. He became an inspiring blade for him. And in exchange, he became a blade for him, a tool of death against the enemies the general could have.

"I wish you were here general"

Had the general been in the city… would he be able to become like him? A blade that inspires?

Everyone knew of the prowess of Katarina in the battlefield, and the Institute of War had only brought her an even bigger status. Cassiopeia was well known for her looks and her smarts. Even after becoming affected with the curse on Shurima, she was still well known, even when she took a time for self-exile away from everyone.

But he? He was a blade, an assassin. When he was invited to the Institute by Katarina, he thought little of it, but Swain words had been final, he would honor the name of Noxus. Swain told him the general would have fought and proved his worth. As much as he wanted to think Swain was simply speaking, he knew the general was the kind of man who would actually face any opponent and prove his worth.

And so, when he entered and had his first match… well needless to say some were impressed at his abilities. Others thought he was no longer a human if he could move the way he did. But the truth was. It was simply skill.

He was a blade. He did the same things a blade did.

Attack, hurt, maim, and end the fight.

He was a blade. Nothing more, nothing less.

So why would he need anyone else…

"A blade doesn't need help..."

"The last time I checked you are a human Talon"

Talon heart almost exploded in his chest at the appearance of the sudden voice. Reflexes had taken over as he spun and threw himself with the intent to slash the neck of whoever had dared to reach him in the tower.

To his surprise, it was the therapist. His face serious, but not angry at any point.

"So… is this how you say hello to everyone? Or just me?"

Talon got up, and let the therapist stand by himself. He took to look at the city again from the top. Silence reigned for a while before Talon spoke.

"How long?"

Cid spoke in a serious tone while relaxing in the top of the tower they were in.

"Pretty much since you started speaking alone… you sure you don't want to chat?"

Talon was silent as he saw the city.

"I am sure…"

Cid sighed as he took to sit on the floor and look at Noxus.

"Live and die by the blade… general Du Couteau was a man firm and loyal… loyal to the military, loyal to his family… a true man"

Talon seemed to simply keep his focus on the city, but Cid knew better.

"The man was your father… and there is no need for blood to become family… I like to believe Talon… that I got a family in the Institute… because I sure don't recall much of my own family"

Talon never motioned any interest. And Cid kept talking.

"I heard from Katarina details about you, and I would have preferred listening to them from you, but I will do my work…"

Cid sighed before looking to the city.

"You are free… you worked for Du Couteau, and he is no more, essentially you are free, but you stay in this city, you stay in this place. You look for the clues about the disappearance of the man that is your father. He wasn't just your general and master, oh no, he became someone you liked. He ended up adopting you into his family. And suddenly the list of blade masters of the Du Couteau family changed, from two to three…"

Talon seemed to tense if only for a moment. Cid wasn't sure as he wasn't looking at his face, only his back as he saw the city. He took it as a queue to keep talking.

"Talon… your family consists of your sisters too you know? They think time stopped passing for you the moment the general went missing… it is their dad too you know?"

Talon sighed before speaking.

"How come they are not looking for him then…"

Cid sighed before speaking.

"Who said they are not? Your sisters look for him in their own ways, Katarina has her own means of information, so does Cassiopeia, they are shadows… you are the only one who is blatantly obvious, going in a quest for clues… Talon… your sisters want their brother back..."

Talon kept looking at the city. Not moving an inch nor saying anything. Cid had said what he wanted to say. So, he stood and went away. While making his way to go back to the bottom of the tower he heard Talon speak.

"How do I go on?"

At this Cid chuckled.

"One step at a time, one day at a time… step by step Talon… I can't promise you things will get back the way they were before… but I know your family needs to stay together"

Talon seemed to acknowledge the answer.

"I will see them later… I need time"

Cid nodded. Talon did need time. While he was surprised he even spoke back, he knew Talon wasn't going to change easily in the morning. It was going to take time. But that was okay. Cid was willing to give him that time.

Everyone needed time…

"Take all the time you need… I will tell Katarina you are resting here, is that okay?"

Talon didn't do anything but wave at him. Cid took it as approval and dismissal. He went away on the steps of the tower as Talon kept thinking of his recent chat.

"General…"

In the silence of that reigned on the tower. One could hear a word that came almost as a whisper. Imperceptible to everyone, but to the owner of the whisper it resounded like a thunder.

Father.

* * *

 **Cut! Well, that was fun to work in! We will see the continuation regarding Talon in Chapter 32. The Blade that believes.**

 **Thanks everyone for your follows and favorites! Reviews are nice, but not mandatory. So see ya soon!**


	33. Ch 32 Blade that believes

**Gasp! What's this?! Two chapters in the same week?! This is madness! No in all honesty had a free day due to the upcoming elections in my country. Onwards! Capitalism, ho!**

 **Ch 32 The blade that believes.**

Is said that a man needs delusions in life.

Tell a man he is invincible, and he will believe it. Tell a man what they need, and you can inspire them. Make a symbol, hang it over their heads, and you can rally everyone under your banner.

Talon knew this.

For his banner was the banner of Du Couteau.

He had been bested by a man whose abilities with a blade were unique. Katarina was a master, and so was he. But never could they manage to steal a victory from the Du Couteau head.

He was an inspiration, a leader and a father. Talon thought as the night approached. Hearing the therapist speaking about the general and his sisters brought thoughts to him. Thoughts regarding what could he do. What was he supposed to do?

Katarina would become the head of the family, Cassiopeia would probably keep her life in the quest of knowledge. But what was a blade to do without a purpose? What was left for him to do… General Du Couteau had given more than just a family to Talon. He had given him purpose. An objective. Something to do with his life.

But with that gone. What was he supposed to do?

He had found fulfillment in routine. A way to get what he wished and keep forward…. But it seemed he had never been going forward. Rather he had made time become still, as everyone moved forward and kept looking for solutions, he was still the kid from the streets who lived day by day through instinct.

The therapist… Cid had mentioned he needed to go back with his family. That they needed to stay together…

General Du Couteau had said something similar in the past. In the same ways blades got sheaths to go back into, people had their families. A place for safekeeping and rest.

When was the last time he had spoken with Katarina? How long had it been since he heard the playing of Cassiopeia… when had been the last time he sat in the studio simply in the presence of his sisters? Had he really been avoiding them?

Had time truly come to stand still when the general went missing?

Yes….

The truth was… it happened. And it was mainly his fault. He thought the others wouldn't understand him… but they would. They were family.

If Talon was a blade, the house of Du Couteau was the sheath that offered him rest and safekeeping.

But how was he supposed to go back? How do you get back things in place? How was he supposed to fix the time he had come to lose? Was there really a solution to it. He found himself sighing in the wind of the of the incoming night.

It seemed as if the wind passing through brought answers to him.

" _One step at a time, one day at a time…"_

Maybe… he could make a step.

While it wasn't daytime any longer. He thought it would count as the first day if he went home to have dinner with his sisters. He stood up from the tower and jumped to its side, making use of his blade to slow his descent and jump to the next structure. Repeating the process until he was in the bottom level.

He proceeded to take the roads to his home. It was time to make a step.

* * *

Katarina was playing with a knife as Cassiopeia had been playing the piano. She was thankful Cid had offered to prep the table for dinner, he had mentioned he would feel uncomfortable of not helping in their home, after all he was staying an extra day.

Katarina was getting bored with her knife before she decided to try and tease the therapist.

"So… Ahri? I never thought you would be one for fur you know? I always thought you prefer the softer side in a bed"

Cid was able to keep himself composed thanks to years of practice. Cassiopeia wasn't so lucky and ended up releasing a horrible tune in the piano. She looked at her sister with a glare

"Katarina Du Couteau! You will not speak of such themes in my presence"

Contrary to widespread belief. Cassiopeia wasn't really a flirty person, sure, she learned back when she was human the arts to make men and women both feel interest, so they would spill their secrets. But she had never reached the bed of anyone. She was inside a romantic person, and in a big sense, there was a word Katarina often used to describe her sister attitude regarding those themes. Prude.

Katarina ended up openly laughing. Meanwhile, a red-faced Cassiopeia was about to enter a heated discussion that was drowned by Cid thoughts.

" _Sona… I hope you find love… and I can't apologize enough at not being able to give it to you"_

Thing was… Sona was his friend, probably a friend like Riven if not slightly closer. Maybe in another life, another world, things would have been different. He also thought about Ahri. Hoping she was well.

Cid thoughts stayed still for a moment. It was weird. In the past, his thoughts would only be regarding his own safety and his patients. Now he worried of people who he knew logically were okay…

Caring for others so simply… he really had changed.

A smile made the way across his face and he heard Cassiopeia speaking to him.

"Could you please explain to my dear sister… that people love life is not a theme of conversation?"

The words _dear sister_ was laced in so much sarcasm Cid almost laughed. He did laugh when Katarina spoke.

"I am telling you, there is nothing wrong with being a prude, but you need to know I am not one at all"

His laugh made both sisters look at him. But their attention went away when they heard the main door of their home open. Thinking who dared to try open the door they were surprised at seeing an unhooded Talon entering.

"Hey… is dinner ready?"

The sisters both looked in amazement for a moment before Cid spoke.

"I finished getting the table ready, we can have dinner when Cassiopeia allow us"

She nodded, and everyone moved to the table. Except for two, Katarina and Cid who was being stopped by her. She spoke in a whisper to him.

"What did you do?"

Cid shrugged.

"I said I would make time move again for Talon… I am not sure, but I'm willing to say, that is the first step"

With a smile Cid kept walking while mentioning he was ready to taste the fine dishes of the house Du Couteau. Katarina was perplexed. And she looked at the painting of her father. She smiled at it and voiced her thoughts.

"Everyone is home, father, everyone is here"

* * *

Dinner went without much speaking. Mainly the conversation went around Katarina mentioning Cassiopeia needed to learn to relax, and how Katarina needed to learn to be more silent, in a surprise turn of events Talon spoke.

"You do need to learn to be a bit more silent Katarina"

While surprised, Katarina didn't relent.

"Oh, because we all can be a silent walker, aren't we? Sorry, I like speaking"

Cassiopeia sighed, and the conversation kept on going. Cid simply smiled as in silence he ate his meal. He had to say, for a family that consisted of trained blade masters and a tactical mind, they shared a nice dynamic.

Cassiopeia herself while not showing, was screaming her happiness inside. The three sons of Du Couteau were back in their home. At the same time, eating dinner. It had been truly long since the last time they all shared dinner.

She looked at the silent therapist. His glasses reflecting the table and the three members of the house. She was thankful. He had brought Talon back. Maybe it wouldn't last. But she didn't care about that. For now, she would enjoy herself.

Talon himself was in thoughts regarding the dinner. He thought it would be harder to speak with Katarina and Cassiopeia in the dinner. It seemed the thoughts were for naught. Had the therapist known it would be so easy? Is that why he tried to bring him?

What exactly went through his mind, that allowed him to see the connections between people so easily? What kind of training had one need to go to master the skill in reading people as if they were books, almost touching the ability to read minds… what kind of person was the therapist?

He was not the general. But Talon thought that Cid could be a blade. A rusty, broken and weak blade. Almost being like a piece of scrap iron that would end up destroyed in any second. Yet such a blade managed to inspire trust. To bring hope.

It was by no means a blade that could end a life. But it seemed it was a blade that could bring a sense of defense. A sense that things would go well…

A weird blade.

But if the general was the blade that inspired and rally others, and Cid was a blade that brought hope… then Talon would become the blade that believed things would go well. A blade that believes…

"A blade that believes huh…."

Everyone in the table took to look at Talon before he waved them off.

"My apologies, I was thinking"

Cassiopeia smiled while Katarina smirked.

"Don't go thinking so much, otherwise you will end up a prude like her"

The scream of Cassiopeia against her sister would be properly remembered for those who were in the house and close to it.

* * *

The night allowed the members of the house to go to sleep. Talon decided he would visit the therapist for a quick chat.

He found to his surprise the bed empty, and the desk occupied by the therapist he seemed to be awake judging by his attention to the roof, which later was turned to him.

"Oh, hello Talon, having troubles sleeping? I was about to let myself fall to sleep honestly, but I kept thinking, is Noxus really hoping the deal with Ionia works? I mean is weird right?"

Talon nodded before taking to take the chair of the desk and sitting a bit away from the desk to give the therapist space.

"Hey… did you know?"

Cid raised an eyebrow from his position looking to the roof.

"I said it before Talon, but contrary to widespread belief, I don't read minds, you need to be a bit more specific my friend"

Talon nodded. And Cid was surprised at not hearing any remark or indication he was bothered.

"Did you know… that it would be easy to talk with my sisters?"

Cid smiled, his attention still on the roof.

"I did. Cassiopeia let it clear how much she cared for you, and in her own way so does Katarina… family cares of each other most of the time. So, I thought everything would go well"

Talon nodded. He breathed and let out a sigh.

"So… what happens now? I mean, what happens with me?"

Cid sighed. This time moving to be able to look at Talon.

"Well… whatever you want to happen… you are free Talon, and with freedom comes the weight of choosing. You will have to find your own path. A path that you chose. Don't mistake my words, I am not telling you to stop looking for general Du Couteau, if I was you, I would probably keep looking for him…"

Talon nodded as he motioned his understanding and Cid kept going.

"I think… you should do what you wish to do Talon. Choosing something new, a new path doesn't mean you need to forget what happened in your old path. The many paths in life converge and cross each other… you just need to believe you can do it. Believe that is possible to make something new with your life… I am not sure if you get what I am trying to say… I know it sounds a bit too deep"

Talon nodded. Without his hood, it was easy to measure the expressions of the young man who offered a small smile.

"I just need to be a blade that believes… a blade that believes things will go my way if I try… I think that is what you are trying to say"

Cid ended up chuckling.

"In no part I mentioned blades, but yeah Talon. You got it. You just need to be a blade that believes"

Talon nodded he stretched his hand at Cid. Cid watched the hand with interest before shaking on it. Talon spoke.

"Talon Du Couteau, The Blade's Shadow"

Cid ended up smiling. This was a new beginning for them, in a way, the first meeting. He was meeting Talon for the first time, the real one, not the shadow that had been going around.

"Cid, no last name, Therapist for the Institute of War"

Talon and Cid shook their hands before Talon stood up and went away closing the door behind him. Cid took to look at the roof again thinking one last thing.

It was going to take time. But Talon had took the first step. And he had done it with a determination and will that couldn't be replicated. Maybe Talon wasn't human… maybe metaphorically speaking, he was indeed a blade.

"A blade that believes huh…."

Cid was taken by the sleep soon and there were no more sounds in the house Du Couteau that night.

* * *

When the morning came, Cid apologized for taking another day in their home, Cassiopeia said he would always be welcomed in their home should he need a place to stay in Noxus. Katarina had mentioned something similar, but with more teasing remarks that bringing Ahri was okay if they kept silent. Talon simply offered him to take him to the summoner who would get him back.

The trip back was silent, there was not much to speak about. When Cid was about to go, Talon did spoke again.

"I will manage it, on step at a time"

Cid smiled while nodding. Something in the way Talon spoke brought reassurance to him. In a purple flash Cid was back in the Institute, the feelings of nausea less strong than other times.

"Good! I feel I am getting used to this"

Cid took to walk to his office. To his surprise someone a couple was waiting in the door. This couple being Ashe and Tryndamere. Cid waved at them. Tryndamere animatedly waved at him and Ashe bowed in respect.

"Hey! How are you two doing? Everything is going well I hope?"

Ashe was about to speak when Tryndamere spoke loudly interrupting her.

"Ah! Indeed, it has! My rage has been in control thanks to you! I feel like having therapy again! When can I fight Olaf again?"

Cid chuckled. They heard Ashe clearing her throat looking at Tryndamere who looked embarrassed at interrupting Ashe.

"Ah, right, my apologies…."

Ashe nodded smiling at him and started to speak to Cid.

"Well, we were hoping you would not mind visiting Freljord… we are at a... certain impasse, and we were hoping you would be able to bring your point of view to the reunion"

Cid nodded.

"Sure, just tell me when we are going there, and I will get ready"

Tryndamere spoke loudly again before Ashe could speak.

"Right now!"

Cid chuckled at seeing Ashe sighing.

"We would appreciate if you could come now, I doubt Sejuani wants to wait much longer"

Cid nodded.

"I don't mind, but does the Institute knows?"

Ashe nodded. In that moment they heard the strings of an instrument sounding as Sona came dressed in a fluffy coat, making Cid understand she was probably going too. Looking at him Sona signed.

" _The Institute requested your presence, normally summoners or representatives for the Institute would take the trip to the Freljord, but it was decided your help would be valuable. I was requested too to keep you safe"_

Cid nodded and signed back at her.

" _Thanks, I know you will surely have my back, I know if someone can avoid me of getting in troubles is you"_

Sona smiled before signing.

" _Someone has to keep you safe, otherwise Ahri would get me for letting you get in trouble"_

Cid chuckled at the picture of Ahri angry and him in another mess of a situation.

" _Thanks, Sona"_

She bowed, and Ashe spoke again.

"Well, with that cleared, let us go"

Cid followed behind Tryndamere and Ashe, Sona was at his side signing.

" _So… how was Noxus?"_

Cid smiled at her.

" _Gray and black, full of iron and people being loud… you know Noxus in general"_

Sona nodded before signing again.

" _Ahri wanted to stay with you, but she had matches, she also wanted to come with you, but the Institute said she was needed here… she asked me to make sure you were well, oh, she also sends you this"_

Sona moved closer, her instrument at her will moving at her opposite side to allow her to get close. She hugged Cid and went back with a mischievous smile in her face.

" _She says if you don't get hugged, you forget people care about you"_

Cid laughed silently at this. It sounded like something Ahri would say.

" _I guess… I might tell Wukong to hug me, don't want to forget he is my friend"_

Sona ended up laughing in silence at the picture of Wukong hugging Cid and making him groan in pain. Wukong was strong after all. She took notice of how he started to sign something to her.

" _So… how you been doing?"_

She smiled. He cared too much for his own good. And that was something she loved, but also something that made her have a tough time trying to forget the feelings she carried.

" _I am okay. Been doing well and just… being the same you know? Nothing big has happened…. How is it going with you and Ahri?"_

Cid chuckled. Placing his hands together pressing them against each other, Sona got the message.

" _Lots of contact eh? Well, Ahri has always been physical in her expressions"_

Cid nodded, and both took notice of Ashe and Tryndamere looking at them, they had reached the summoner and didn't notice. Tryndamere was the first to break the silence.

"How much do you manage to speak with your hands?"

At this Ashe lightly hit him in the arm.

"Don't be rude… is sign language, their hands make the words… also, we are ready, you might want to be careful though. Freljord is a frozen land, so you will be needing a coat… we will get you one there"

Cid nodded. And in a purple flash the warm temperature of the Institute was long gone, taken away by the cold, a musical note played deeply, and Cid felt warmer. He looked at Sona and her instrument that seemed to irradiate a green aura. Cid spoke to her.

"Thanks, Sona"

The champion smiled with her eyes closed as she kept playing. Ashe and Tryndamere pointed in a direction.

"Our settlement is really close, we will get you a coat for the cold, thankfully Sona can keep you warm"

Cid chuckled nodding. He took the chance to see Freljord. Ice, snow, and wind. Seemingly the perfect description of the land. Yet, as wild as it looked, it carried a beauty that Cid could appreciate. The land was snow white, full of mountains. The Freljord was wild and untamable. Just like its people.

They reached a small camp full of huts and someone approached Ashe with a coat. The coat was of gray and white. It looked like it would really be warm, but what brought his attention was the design it seemed too had in the front.

"Here you go, I hope you appreciate the work it went into this"

Cid looked at the coat, in the front, it had two symbols, Ashe explained:

"The one in the left is the symbol of the Winter Claw, the one in the right is Avarosan. As you will be acting as a mediator, I thought you could look the part, no offense…. But your clothes don't really look appropriate"

Cid chuckled, she had just said his clothes were ugly. Not that he cared, what he did was impressed of, was the fact Tryndamere seemed to be impervious to the cold as he kept walking with his chest bare. He noticed Cid looking at him and understood. He spoke with pride pointing at his chest.

"My rage keeps me burning in the inside, you would need true ice if you wanted me to feel cold"

Ashe rolled her eyes. Tryndamere would often speak of his ability to resist the cold. She was impressed. The first time, but the next thousand times he mentioned, she had started to get tired of it. But hey, they were married. And she had come to accept his habits. Just the way he accepted hers.

Relationships weren't built upon being the same. They were built upon accepting each other, all their blessings and defects.

"Ha! Cold will never bother me!"

Especially accepting their defects.

"Tryndamere… enough"

Tryndamere had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry dear"

No matter what anyone thought, Tryndamere was a respectful husband. Maybe not the brightest, he let that part to Ashe. But he made it through honesty and caring.

"Is okay… now Cid, we will be meeting with Sejuani soon, but before we go, I think there is someone you need to meet"

Ashe guided them through the camp to a bigger hut, and they could hear a voice that was full of joy.

"And one! And two! And three!"

When Ashe opened the hut for them to go inside Cid was surprised. Inside was a man tall, he was full of muscle and in his back and left arm he could see tattoos. The man hearing them looked at them with a big smile. His eyebrows and his mustache seemingly smiling at them as he laughed.

"Hello! I am Braum! And you must be my newest friend!"

Cid chuckled before speaking while pointing at himself.

"Hello, you mean my scrawny self?"

At this Braum laughed while speaking with fun in his voice.

"Do not say mean things about yourself, that's my friend you are talking about"

Cid wasn't sure of many things in life. Everything was changing, everything was moving and constantly making it impossible to know things. But he knew one thing the moment he heard Braum speak. Braum was truly a good guy.

The man moved and spoke with an attitude that spoke volumes. He showed confidence in his movements, and what impressed Cid the most, was how Braum seemed to make the world just a tad lighter.

Cid felt he could trust this man. And that was something impressive as he never trusted quickly. But it was hard to not trust Braum. Ashe spoke presenting him.

"Braum, this is Cid, he will be coming with us to the camp of the Winter Claw"

Braum nodded, the smile never leaving his face. Cid took notice how white creatures surrounded Braum. He had heard of them.

"Poros?"

Braum laughed loudly as the small poros moved around him.

"They are friends of Braum! And as you are also a friend of Braum, they are friends of yours! Go greet him little ones!"

Ashe, Tryndamere, and Sona had never seen someone being tackled to the ground by poros. But they would be lying if they said they didn't found it funny to see the therapist falling as the group of poros managed to make him fall.

"Ah! Hahaha, stop! You are adorable but ah!"

Sona found herself smiling warmly at the scene. She simply loved the scene. Braum took notice of her expression but remained silent. After a few more moments of laughter, Braum took Cid from the floor with little effort.

"Well! Presentations are done, we must go meet the Winter Claw!"

Braum went behind and took a giant shield, the design impressed Cid. He had never seen a shield like that…Cid took notice of something weird in the proportion of the shield…. It looked like….

"That's a door?"

Braum laughed. As he motioned the shield he carried.

"This is my shield! And is the best shield you will ever see!"

Braum carried himself with laughter as he moved outside. Cid decided to ask Braum how he managed to not feel the cold. Braum laughed once more pointing to his chest.

"My heart keeps me warm, and my smile warms the hearts of others, so don't fear the cold, you travel with Braum, you travel safely"

Braum carried a poro in his shoulder aiming to the direction of the Winter Claw camp.

"For they may have many! But you have me!"

Sona smiled knowingly to Cid and started signing at him.

" _Braum is one of the best support fighters in the Institute, plus he is liked by most… is hard not to, I mean, he is Braum"_

Sona signed the last part posing like Braum. This made Cid smile, people like Braum were hard to find, but when you found them, they were the people you wanted to keep close.

"Let us go!"

Braum led the way as Ashe and Tryndamere followed, Sona and Cid walking close behind. And unknowingly to Cid, in the pocket of his coat was a small friend with him. Seemingly the poro took to heart the words of Braum that Cid was their newest friend.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **I love writing Braum, he is one of my favorite champions, back when it was released I instabuyed it with his skin. I just love the champion and its attitude. For curious, my favorite champions are Ornn, Udyr, Fiora, Braum and Nasus. Also points for anyone who knows from where the quote in the beginning is, the one of "Capitalism, ho!"**

 **See ya all soon in next chapter. When we explore more of the Freljord.**

 **Chapter 33. Sometimes Icy heart, just needs warm smile.**


	34. Ch 33 Icy heart needs a warm smile

**Let us go!**

 **Chapter 33. Sometimes Icy heart, just needs warm smile.**

Needless to say following Braum was both fascinating as it was entertaining. The climate seemed to bend against the will of the man guiding them. As they were walking in a part of the road to the Winter Claw camp, Cid felt something moving in his pocket.

"Eh? Hey! How you got inside of there?"

He saw a small poro in the pocket of the jacket, he offered his hands for the small creature to hop in. Once it got on Cid hand it quickly made its way on its arm to reach its head where it settled comfortably. Sona smiled at this seeing Cid trying to keep the poro in balance.

Braum who heard of this looked behind and offered a thumbs up at Cid.

"Ah! Is good you make friends fast! If that little one chose you he will stay with you"

Ashe and Tryndamere had considered getting Cid a poro. Now that one had seemingly chosen him they both found themselves thinking again how to repay him. They would think about it on the road.

Sona smiled signing at Cid.

" _Seems he likes you… he looks adorable in your head"_

Cid chuckled signing back.

" _I bet Annie will love seeing this little guy, I wonder if Riven and Ahri will like it… I mean I know for a fact you do like this guy… want to hold him?"_

Sona beamed up as she nodded excitedly. With care Cid poked the poro getting his attention, once the small one made signs of noticing he jumped on Cid hand.

"Well aren't you a smart a fellow?"

The poro seemed to beam up at the praise and Cid took the small poro to Sona. Sona smiled at it and the poro went ahead going through her arms and reaching the head of Sona. There he snuggled on the top of the hat she was wearing to keep herself warm. Cid could only chuckle at this.

As they kept on the road without problems Braum pointed to a small group of huts.

"There! The temporary settlement for the reunion is there"

Cid saw many huts like with Ashe post. But in this one, he could see banners with the two axes crossed. The symbol of the Winter Claw.

As they approached Cid took notice of the stares that Ashe and Tryndamere were receiving. Some looked at him, but seemingly they were being appeased at the fact his coat had both symbols in it.

As they approached the biggest hut of the settlement Sejuani appeared from inside of it.

"I see you came… and I see you fulfilled your part of the deal"

Cid was curious as to what deal had Ashe done but the question answered itself by Sejuani.

"Cid, is good to see you, I hope you like the design of your coat"

Sejuani smiled at him and for a moment Cid thought that Sejuani should always smile. The group walked inside the hut and once everyone was sitting Sejuani patted a spot in the middle

"Cid, if you could"

Cid stood and sat in the spot she patted. She smiled before looking at Ashe, when she changed her focus the smile went away.

"I said I would agree to chat with you if the therapist was to come, and you fulfilled your part, so I will honor my part. Let us speak"

Ashe nodded with a smile. Tryndamere and Olaf were looking at each other with the wish to clash, but the fact Braum was sitting in the middle of both man made it hard for them to get to fight. Braum could easily put a stop to both of them if it was needed.

The focus of the conversation was regarding a cease of aggression between both groups, the Avarosan and the Winter Claw. They would stop all acts of aggression against the other, in exchange, they would work together to stop the third threat. The one who was causing more chaos among both of them. The Frostguard the group made between the Ice Witch, Lyssandra and the King of Trolls, Trundle.

Sejuani had managed to win the most fights against the witch, but her resources were dwindling, meanwhile, Ashe had lost many fights, but her resources and her people were safe. So in order to beat the Ice Witch they would have to fight together.

Cid role in all of this was to hear both sides and see that in their deal for cooperation no one was getting more than the other. In other words, he was asked as a neutral part that both parties trusted to manage this. Sona was signing at him the whole time.

" _So… the battle against the Ice Witch is coming…. I must say Cid, this is far bigger than any of us… I feel we should go back"_

Cid signed back at her.

" _Maybe… but the thing stays the same. I am only helping in the deal and we go back home. We are not taking part in the fight… right?"_

As if jinxing himself, Cid took notice of how Braum peaceful demeanor changed as he stood up.

"The mountain roars! Avalanche incoming!"

Olaf and Tryndamere took to go out immediately after Braum. Sejuania and Ashe didn't take long to follow and Cid and Sona were the last.

Cid had never seen an avalanche. But seeing the sea of snow that was coming against him made him feel small. This was Freljord, and this was the infamous roar of its mountain.

"Everyone! Stand behind Braum!"

With a mighty jump, Braum clashed his shield against the floor raising a wall of Ice in front of him. The wall of ice gave them all a clear view of the sea of snow that was rushing down. All the group of people ran behind Braum.

With a strength, Cid thought impossible Braum resisted the avalanche. But it was still coming, and as much as Braum could hold the wall, it was only delaying their inevitable end. The snow kept coming, and the snow took them away.

* * *

Cid wasn't sure how much time had passed since the avalanche. That wasn't the worst part. He couldn't find anyone around him as consciousness came to him. In fact, he wasn't sure what happened.

The worst part had been the fact the woman in ice had found him. And she had made sure no one could find them as she took him to a cave. Cid was unable to speak as he was feeling weak from the avalanche, and the mixture of being taken away without really knowing where he was.

During the times that Cid couldn't understand what was going on, he felt something. Small and simple. That feeling by itself was nothing but the sensation of learning. His mind trying to process the many sensations and sounds. Trying to obtain as much information as possible as to ascertain what was going on.

This reflex overrode his fear. He was afraid, but the wish to learn and understand would often deny the fear. Taking its place for a while. In addition, he found himself in that current situation. Both legs, the prosthetic and his real leg were inside the ice. He couldn't run. Even if he could separate from his prosthetic, his real leg would still be trapped.

The cold around was strong, had he removed the coat that had been given to him he would have ended up shivering. He felt the cold is especially strong in his chest as a frozen hand was hovering over it.

Lissandra. The Ice Witch was smiling at his predicament.

"All alone, your friends are away and all you can do is freeze… oh sweet desperation you must be feeling right now"

Cid smiled while feeling the cold.

"Well, I am not alone not really"

Lissandra features were smooth. Cid wasn't sure how it worked. It was as if she was as much human as she was ice. In a weird feeling, he thought maybe Lissandra was still human, one who was always in the temperatures of the ice but still human.

And if she was still human. She was still able to show emotions and feel them.

Hopefully.

"I see… you think I am good company? Then your legs might not be the only frozen part of your body"

Lissandra moved to surround him as if a cat playing with a mouse.

He was the mouse. But he was a mouse that could make it through this cat.

"Well… I mean you did freeze my legs, but well, I am still alive right? That got to count for something"

Lissandra seemed silent before laughing.

"Ah, alas I expect fear from anyone I trap in the ice… but you lack the fear, or maybe it froze too… whatever the case. You are by far more pleasant conversation than the king of trolls"

Cid raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. The King of Trolls. Trundle if he remembered right.

"Oh, I thought he was smart"

At this Lissandra laughed harder.

"He? Smart? He uses brute force on anyone smarter than him, and he tries to play it smart with the brutes he finds… Trundle is an avid survivor. But not a thinker, oh no, planning is my forte"

Cid nodded and questioned something he had been curious about Lissandra.

"Lissandra… is the thing in your face a helmet? I am curious as to how you seem to see"

At this Lissandra stopped moving for a moment before approaching him close to his face.

"Is a helmet meant for war, a crown of ice… that way my enemies got no way of looking at my expressions"

Cid nodded.

"Yet your body language speaks lots of you, so maybe you don't need the crown?"

Lissandra laughed before poking his chest making a layer of ice grow in it. The harsh sensation of the cold made him gasp and Lissandra laughed.

"Oh, if you are trying to peek at my face you will have to do better than that…"

The layer of ice melted as she gestured with her hand. The ice may have left. But Cid still felt the cold sensation in his chest. For a moment, he thought he would be totally frozen.

"Let me tell you, you are by far the most fun visitor I had in a while"

Lissandra approached Cid.

"I know who you are. I know of your deeds in the Institute. And I find it…. Curious"

Lissandra made the distance between them as she drummed her fingers in the ice around.

"Someone who helps others, because is the right thing… could it be you do it to redeem yourself? Or is it to hide from the horrors of your own mind? I honestly do not know. However, I will not deny your ability is interesting… I only know few champions who specialize in the field of the mind…. And even then, they lack the insight to truly understand…."

She approached him once again, with a gesture forcing the ice he was trapped in to move. Essentially making him walk by her side.

"You see… the mind is curious. The strongest of enemies can be stopped by directly attacking their mind. Placing nightmares in their head, showing them visages they can't comprehend… there are many ways to attack the mind"

Lissandra kept walking with him through the ice cave.

"But you see therapist… you do not attack the mind, oh no, you reinforce it, making it stronger against this kind of attacks… but I believe in the same way you hold the tools to reinforce it, you hold the tools to break it. You hold the same sort of tools that allow you to get information out of everyone… so what do you say? Abandon this idea of helping the Avarasoran and the Winter Claw and join the Frost Guard"

Cid was silent the whole time to listen. Had he not been wearing the coat he thought the cold would have killed him by then.

"Sorry, I can't do that… I refuse to harm others; a therapist follows a code of not harming and not doing evil. Do no harm… nonmaleficence…."

Cid started to speak slowly as he felt the cold getting through him. He started to feel drowsy. Lissandra cold hands approached his face looking at his eyes.

"Submit to the cold…"

Cid was falling asleep as he heard the voice of Braum

 _Sometimes, the icy heart needs a warm smile_

As he remembered that, his eyes opened back as he gasped for air. Lissandra made the distance between them as she watched with curiosity at him.

"I see… so you are holding against the cold… impressive and foolish, if you submit you will rest"

Cid looked at her with a smile on his face.

"My friends would be saddened if I simply submitted to the cold… Ahri would be angry, and Sona would probably find a way to get angry with me too… and do not get me started on Riven. She would find a way to get my spirit back to kick my ass…. Kong would do the same… No, I can't and I won't submit…."

Lissandra face showed no emotion as she kept moving in the ice cave. She kept making him walk with the ice around his body. She seemed to be in thought. However, Cid could notice how angry she was through her body language.

"I must admit… I find it disappointing, for someone so smart to be so foolish… you do not get it. The avalanche broke the path for your friends to find you… why keep hoping they will find you?"

Cid felt tired but he was keeping himself away through conversation.

"Because if I lose hope in them… it means I didn't trust my friends enough…"

Lissandra stopped walking and approached him. Her cold hands making her way to her head. With a gesture, the cold crown dispersed and Cid saw the face of the Ice Witch. Her features were frozen and he guessed to some she would have been considered beautiful. But to him the fact she showed her face was a sign of how angry she was.

"Let the last image you see in this world… be my face as I freeze you…kneel, therapist, for when I raise you from the cold… you will be a servant to me"

Cid felt how the ice from his legs started to rise up slowly. Lissandra wanted him to beg. Nevertheless, he would not do such a thing. He had faced death before. Facing it again only brought a weird sense of familiarity. Cid did not manage to keep his eyes open as the coldness made him numb and fall unconscious.

* * *

Had he managed to stay awake for a few seconds he would have heard the rumble of Sejuani breaking through the walls of the ice passage. He would have heard the voice of Braum laughing in joyous laughter thanking the poro that had guided them to the passage. He would have seen the tears of Sona in happiness that they found him. In addition, he would have seen Ashe firing a giant ice arrow forcing Lissandra to flee. He would have seen the relief in their faces at finding him.

It didn't take but a second for Braum to release Cid from the cold prison he was almost put into. With care, Braum approached his chest and smiled.

"His heart is still warm and it beats, slowly, but it beats… we reached him in time"

Braum kept his smile as he carried the weakened therapist placing him close to Sona.

"I believe you can heal him better than I can"

Sona nodded and immediately started using her instrument to heal him from his fatigue and the damage the cold might have done to him. She smiled as she took notice he wasn't as hurt as he could have been.

Ashe found herself approaching Sejuani offering her hand to her. Sejuani went down from her mount and accepted the hand.

A firm handshake between the daughters of Freljord.

Through the passage, they had come entered both Olaf and Tryndamere. The latter speaking first as he carried his sword.

"Seems there are no enemies near, Lissandra must have come alone to find him, I guess we will have to ask him later… he will wake up right?"

Braum nodded pointing at Sona who was healing him.

Sona was confused at why she played but Cid didn't wake up. She was getting worried for her friend when Braum approached her.

"His heart and body are healed. But the cold tires the spirit of even the strongest, he will need rest"

Sona nodded and Braum took the therapist, carrying him over his shoulder.

"Well, the trip won't be long, but we might want to move before the night get us… I dare say this day was successful, don't you agree with Braum?"

Sona nodded. The rest followed behind Braum. As they made their way, some were chatting between themselves.

"Ashe… did you think she wanted to get information out of Cid?"

Sejuani spoke first. Surprising Ashe, the surprise went away quickly as she nodded.

"I think so… or maybe she wanted to get him on her side as a spy"

Sejuani sighed as she considered the uses of the therapist for Lissandra. The woman had an army, which rivaled her own in numbers. However, it lacked the might of hers. A tactician would be of use to her… but she didn't know Cid… maybe she had heard of him in the Institute.

As much as she hated it. The Institute had given Lissandra the champion status. Meaning she would be under vigilance on the walls of the Institute and wouldn't be able to roam as freely. But as part of the Institute, she would know of the rumors regarding Cid being a mind reader…

Maybe it was but causality that made their paths cross today. The avalanche was not a result of magic. It had been nature…the Freljord was neutral. It helped no one. It benefitted no one. Stuff like avalanches and snowstorms were part of the life.

But it truly had been a shame the fact the therapist got in the middle of it…

But it also had been good. For it allowed her to make a sort of peace with Ashe… they would fight together against the Watchers and the Ice Witch…

Their friend had brought a chance to change.

Now it was in their hands to try to make it true.

Sona was holding in her hands the small poro that had guided them to Cid. She had been thankful at the small creature who had guided them. The small being had come running when it saw them, and it pointed to a direction. Braum seemingly understood it and told everyone the poro knew where Cid was. According to him, poros were loyal creatures to their friends.

She saw the figure of Cid being carried in the shoulders of Braum and hoped nothing would happen after this.

She was supposed to keep him safe. And she felt she had failed.

Cid had been teleported together with Sona when they reached the camp of Ashe. Sejuani and Ashe promised they would go check on them once they finished something in the camp. Braum made sure Sona kept the small poro that guided them to Cid, making an emphasis on how sad the little guy would feel if he was separated from its friend.

When Sona was in the Institute it was already late. And she made her way to the office of Cid. Which unsurprisingly was open. She took note of how the fish seemed to have been fed and she guessed Ahri had done it.

She placed him with care on the couch and she took to sit in the chair from his desk.

She didn't feel like leaving him alone. Not after what happened.

Sona saw the small poro jumping around to stay close to Cid. She smiled fondly at it and failed to notice her own tiredness. It didn't took long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Cid opened his eyes. He took notice of his office. He sighed in relief. He was alive. He took notice of a small being jumping in his chest. He took notice of the small poro and smiled.

"Hey… I doubt you carried me, so who brought me back?"

The poro understanding the question motioned to his side and Cid took on the face of Sona. Sleeping with her arms crossed acting as a pillow for her head on his desk. He smiled at the poro and proceeded to move from the couch. He poked Sona in the side. As she didn't move he tried to speak to her.

"Sona… hey, is time to wake up"

Sona moved and when her eyes opened she immediately took to hug Cid in a bone breaker hug. Cid felt both her relief and sadness in the hug. Once broken she took to sign at him.

" _I am sorry… I was supposed to keep you safe, and you ended up almost frozen"_

Cid chuckled before hugging her back.

"Hey, we both know I would have found a way of getting in trouble… so don't blame yourself okay?"

He felt Sona nodding in the hug. They both heard Ahri voice as she entered.

"Cid! Sona!"

She came rushing hugging both of them.

"I was worried! They told me you came unconscious…."

She separated from them and took to hug only Sona this time.

"Thank you… you kept him safe… and no! Don't try to blame yourself, Ashe told me everything…. Are you well?"

Sona ended up for the second time nodding inside a hug. Ahri smiled and took to keep the hug for a bit longer before taking Cid in a hug.

"And you… you need to be more careful…. I would be sad if something happened to you… scratch that, I would be angry and sad and I would try to look for you so you took responsibility"

Cid ended up chuckling and Sona found herself smiling. Ahri was honest about her feelings. Especially when this regarded the therapist.

"I am sorry for making you worry… I guess I suck at this whole couple stuff"

Ahri smiled in a mischievous manner.

"Yes you do, and because of that I will not be your couple for today!"

This took Cid by surprise, but it would end up being small compared to the next surprise. Ahri took Sona hand and clasped it together with Cid.

"Today you will learn to be a better partner! So Sona will be your couple for today, you better take notes on how she treats you"

Both Cid and Sona were surprised, but Ahri gave no space for rebuttal as she pushed both outsides of the office.

"Worry not! I will take care of your poro and feed Koi! Don't you dare come back unless you two do something fun together!"

* * *

As they made their way to get food as both felt hungry, Ahri could only smile as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Curious… why do such a thing?"

Ahri looked behind her and smiled at Nasus. She motioned for him to enter the office of Cid, feeling the conversation she was about to have was not meant for curious ears or eyes. As Nasus entered he took to sit on the couch. It was small to him but it served its purpose of letting him sit. Ahri chose to sit behind the desk. Looking at the sketchbook from Cid.

"She cares for him… too much in fact. And I think no one notices it…. But she has been looking sad"

Nasus nodded and motioned for Ahri to continue.

"While not showing it… she looks slightly less positive… but is so small is hard to see it unless you are close to her"

Nasus seemed to understand.

"What about Cid? Wouldn't he have noticed that?"

Ahri offered a sad smile as she denied with her head.

"No… Sona knows how to hide it from him… she needs this… and personally… I need this too"

Ahri looked at the sketches Cid had made of her.

"I have to accept Cid won't leave me… at times I feel… maybe he will wake up and just go. He will apologize and tell me I am not the one… and I know he won't do that… but there is always a small voice in my head saying… he will go away… because I am not human"

Ahri looked particularly fondly at a more recent sketch. In it, she was smiling, brightly as she waved at whoever saw the sketch.

Nasus took all of this in silence and nodded before speaking.

"Have you spoke of this with him?"

Ahri eyes opened in surprise.

"Of course not! I mean! What if he says he will leave me in that exact spot?"

Nasus nodded before speaking his thoughts.

"But he is your partner is he not? He chose you. Between you and Sona. He chose you as a partner, as someone to share his time and expose his feelings in a deeper level. Moreover, that works the same for you. If you want to share something, be doubts, fears, or happiness. You have the right to do it. That is what couples should be based on. Trust"

Ahri eyes were open in surprise and she found herself unable to offer a rebuttal to his words. Nasus was right, they were a couple. She was allowed to speak her feelings to him, she could do it. Because they were together.

Nasus smiled looking at Ahri still perplexed expression.

"I am willing to make a friendly wager. I will owe you a favor of any kind if I am wrong. You don't need to wager anything"

Ahri nodded. Still in surprise.

"I am placing my wager in the fact Cid will not do anything with Sona in the way you believe. I am willing to bet he will only speak of his work to Sona… maybe they will do something fun. But nothing in the way you believe he will act"

Ahri nodded.

"Okay… how will we know he actually didn't do anything?"

Nasus smiled.

"We ask of course"

* * *

In the outside of the Institute near a lake, Sona was having breakfast with Cid. She had said it would be better for them to enjoy it near the lake. Cid accepted. And as he was sitting eating he spoke his thoughts to Sona.

"Lissandra is dangerous… she holds no value in others… but I believe is a result of her lifestyle. She has no one to speak with"

Sona signed at him with one hand. Using the other to keep eating her apple.

" _What? Is she alone? Trundle?"_

Cid chuckled at Sona signing with one hand.

"Put the apple down, I have a hard time getting your signs"

Sona looked flustered for a moment before signing with both hands.

" _What do you mean she is alone? Doesn't she has Trundle with her all the time?"_

Cid nodded and smiled at her.

"Much better, and yes, she has Trundle, but if I had to guess, Lissandra has no real relationships, she acts superior to others all the time, and she believes herself to be superior. As such she holds everyone else as less than her… and that has ended up isolating her"

Cid took a bite of the bread he had taken away. His thoughts had been on his brief contact with Lissandra. The woman had been cold. Angry and powerful. In Cid experience, power should never intertwine with anger or imbalance. Power demanded responsibility and control. It wasn't about keeping things bottled up. It was all about accepting your own self. You control the power, power must never be the one to control or guide you.

" _So… Lissandra is lonely? She almost killed you…"_

Cid nodded looking at the lake.

"Yes, indeed she would have killed me… but she removed her crown for a moment, she allowed me to see the human behind the ice… and is a sad visage…"

Cid sighed. Lissandra was firm in her beliefs. On her cause. And that meant one thing in this case. Just like the zealotry of Viktor. His firm cause of the glorious evolution. In this case Lissandra and the Watchers.

"Remember what I told you of Viktor?"

Sona nodded signing back.

" _He is a good guy. He doesn't do a thing with evil on his mind, his methods are extreme, but you said he is in no way interested in causing harm, his whole goal is to keep people safe, to avoid accidents. To better the world right?"_

Cid nodded before sighing.

"Yes, but Lissandra wants the world to end in ice, she wants to rule the whole world as she covers it in ice... I can't help Lissandra. Even if I managed to chat more with her without the whole freezing me thing… she is not interested in friends or making relationships. She wants soldiers and tools for her cause…"

Cid let himself fall over biting the bread as Sona approached him. Her hands clearly in front of him as she signed.

" _Is not your fault. You can't hope to be able to help everyone. Don't let it get you down, and focus on helping those who need your help. Freljord is in a war. And by the end, only one queen will rise… I am betting on the Frost Guard. Don't say it to Ashe though"_

Cid ended up chuckling at the joke Sona had done. She wasn't a supporter of any side. But if she had to choose Cid guessed she would choose any side that fought the Ice Witch.

"Thanks, Sona… I needed that"

Sona smiled warmly at him before offering her a bite of her apple.

"Oh, no thanks, I am fine, want bread?"

Sona nodded and took the bread, eating it slowly in small bites. Cid watched the way Sona ate. It made him almost chuckle remembering how Ahri ate. She would just take the food away from him by distracting him.

She was always one to keep things fun.

Sona looked at his expression and signed as she finished the bread.

" _What's on your mind?"_

Cid closed his eyes relaxing for a moment.

"That I am lucky"

"Indeed you are!"

The voice made both Sona and Cid look to the side and they saw Riven in the company of Jax. Both carrying a fishing cane. Jax laughed pointing at Riven.

"You won't believe this! She says she can beat me at my own game, ha!"

Riven looked with determination at Jax.

"You won in the match; I won't deny that you won the top lane... But in here I will beat you"

Jax seemed to chuckle as he got ready with his fishing gear. Riven approached Cid and Sona, looking at them with a smile.

"Had a long match, Jax ended up beating me so once we got out I decided to try to beat him in his own game"

Cid nodded with a smile.

"Is nice to see you in a good mood Riven. It almost reminds me of how different you were on our first day"

Riven nodded while smiling.

"Yeah, what a day… hey isn't Ahri missing?"

Sona signed at Riven. Cid was impressed at the fact Riven seemed to get it. Slowly but got the message.

"So… you are a couple for today? How does that work?"

Cid shrugged still in the floor looking to the sky.

"Don't know, I am new to the whole couples deal remember?"

Jax was about to butt in. Nevertheless, he decided it was funnier to see both ex-soldiers having troubles with basic human interaction.

"So… you and Ahri were a couple yesterday, and Sona is your couple today…. Does that mean I can be your couple tomorrow?"

This was more than Jax could hold in as he started to laugh loudly. He had a hard time grasping his sides when he saw the expression on the face of Riven. Jax had known Riven better in the recent events, and he had concluded she was forward with her thoughts. What Riven said, she meant it. In addition, she was a horrible liar. Therefore, what she had just spoken was her real and honest thoughts considering the couple stuff.

"Oh goodness, you need to stop. Trying to kill me with laughter is a rather poor tactic, as effective as it can be"

Sona simply waved at Riven motioning for her that it didn't work that way. But Riven spoke with the innocence and bluntness she carried herself with regarding such themes.

"Yet you say you are Cid couple today"

Sona was unable to make any signs. Riven was right. There was no simple way to explain whatever passed through the mind of Ahri when she sent both of them out. Taking her silence as approval Riven smiled.

"Well I guess I will ask Ahri about it later"

In queue, Ahri and Nasus had come to the lake. The pair seemingly had decided to walk.

"What you wish to ask me Riven?"

Ahri smiled. Riven was a good friend and nice company all the time.

"Can I be Cid couple tomorrow? Sona said you let her be his couple"

Ahri was trying hard to think on an explanation as Jax kept laughing.

"This is pure gold! I could destroy all the minions the Institute throws in a match, and I doubt I would get as much gold as this is worth!"

Nasus found himself simply nodding. But kept his composure as to avoid laughing. Cid meanwhile chuckled. His day had become fun in close to no time.

"You!"

Cid opened his eyes at the voice and looked at a rather pissed enforcer.

"Cupcake still says I am missing a few sessions!"

Oh right… he had been going through so much stuff he had failed to program the appointments with Vi.

"Oh, hey sorry, so much stuff happened that"

Vi took him over her shoulder as she made her way back to the Institute.

"Zip it! You and I got a lot of talking to do! And trust me I got a lot to rant about! And the worst part is that a lot of that ranting is your fault!"

Everyone saw what had just happened. Riven took her fishing cane and proceeded to get in place as so did Jax who was still laughing. Ahri eyes were open as she had yet to understand what went on. Nasus smiled and took to sit close to the lake, simply enjoying the breath of fresh air.

Sona was in a state similar to Ahri. Riven spoke breaking the silence.

"So I guess Vi is the couple for Cid today then"

Needless to say, Jax was thinking there was the smallest possibility of him failing in this fishing competition if Riven kept speaking like that.

* * *

As this happened, a couple of figures in the Institute were in thought. Both were speaking between themselves.

"Should we follow him?"

Said the soft voice.

"Yes! It is always exciting how close he is to die!"

Said the much louder voice.

The Kindred. The Wolf and the Lamb were in conversation regarding a certain therapist who seemed to find himself in danger more often than others.

"Do you think he would choose my arrow?"

Wolf grunted.

"He better not! Everyone chooses the arrow! Why not choose my fangs?!"

The lamb giggled.

"Maybe they know I am the best"

The wolf grunted.

"Look at me! Words, words, words!"

Lamb sighed.

"That's a horrible imitation…"

The Wolf could only laugh at her tone.

"Maybe! But you knew it was you, so it can't be such a bad imitation!"

Lamb spoke in a deadpanned tone.

"You don't know how to imitate anyone else"

Wolf was about to offer a rebuttal when he saw the subject of their conversation being carried away.

"Oh! Think she will turn him into a pulp?!"

Lamb sighed before jumping from their place to follow them.

"Doubt it. The therapist is well liked by many"

Wolf chuckled.

"Many! But no all!"

At this Lamb motioned for him to stay silent.

"Be silent, we don't want them to know we are following them"

"Following who?"

Said the voice of a woman who seemed to be cold in all her actions.

"Ah, Ice Witch. Whom we follow is of little importance to you. So please refrain of entering our conversation"

Lissandra seemed to be about to attack as Lamb readied her bow. With a gesture, Lissandra lowered her hand and simply stopped her interest in them. Offering little resistance, she went away leaving Lamb in thought. It was weird, so much even Wolf noticed.

"She is not one to go away without a fight! Something is wrong!"

Lamb nodded.

"Indeed Wolf…indeed"

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Well, this was fun to write! Lissandra is here! What is going on?**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! And have a fun week because the weekend is close.**

 **I really need to work more on grammar so all of you can enjoy this more. I will do my best! See ya soon!**


	35. Ch 34 Interesting thoughts and things

**Hello! As always own, nothing of League of Legends but my OC. Hope all of you been well and are having a great week.**

 **Chapter 34: Thoughts and interesting things.**

"Again!"

Cid ended up in the floor from being thrown by the strength Vi had without her gauntlets.

"Come on! We still need to speak more!"

Cid decided the best way to help Vi let out her anger and for her to speak clearly was to let her throw her frustration. An emphasis on the word throw and Cid had ended up seeing the soft mat for training over twenty times.

"I mean! Why! Does! She! Believes! That! Works!"

With each word, Vi would punch him before throwing him to the floor. Had he not been wearing the protection gear strengthened by runes he would probably have felt a broken rib or maybe his other leg would have broken too, Vi was just too strong.

Twenty four times. The mat looked and felt more comfortable with each fall.

"I mean, why does she think she can tell me what to do?"

Cid sighed trying to stand up again. It was getting harder after the tenth fall.

"Because she is your boss?"

Vi cracked her knuckles in annoyance.

"She is also my partner, doesn't that means anything?"

Vi passed a hand through her hair in annoyance. She sat with her legs crossed on the mat as she took to breathe.

"I mean, we are partners, I get the, _I am your boss Vi,_ thing, but isn't she supposed to be a bit more lenient with me? I mean, I never asked to be a cop… it just happened"

Cid nodded from his position to her. It was understandable. Vi wasn't one to follow rules or procedures. She took the fastest road available. Moreover, that road was often more than not the path through walls and vault doors. He had come to understand she didn't like at all when someone was disappointed in her. Even more when she felt she had done great.

Vi was someone who liked praise, and she loved when people recognized her talent. But even more, she liked to help. To be a force of good in her own way. So it was understandable she got angry when she was reprimanded even though the end result had been good.

But good for her wasn't good for Caitlyn.

Cid tried to stand and managed to pull himself to be able to look at her.

"Well… if you ask me, I think she is just looking out for you… I mean, surely others speak of you breaking walls all around Piltover"

Vi looked annoyed. However, she knew others spoke of her all the time. While some claimed she did great, there was a number who always said she could have done without breaking walls, or the roof, or the invaluable painting…. Really, it was just a painting…

"Yeah. Some do… but people always talk, so why to care about them, I am doing my job"

Cid nodded. Standing up he smiled behind the helmet he was wearing.

"Yeah, you are… so come on. You got a lot of anger still and I doubt you are more tired than me"

With a smile, Vi stood up before tackling Cid and making him fall again. She boasted on victory as she took him again and carried him over her head.

"I am the best!"

Cid could only chuckle internally. As externally, he was unable to make sounds due to the lack of air at being lift and thrown around.

Twenty-six falls counting the tackle and the recent throw. Maybe thirty would tire her.

Vi chuckled.

"Why do people dislike therapy? I mean, it rocks to be able to throw people around with no consequences."

Cid could only sigh. Therapy was always different. However, this particular _different_ felt painful.

* * *

Wolf and Lamb were looking at the therapist who was being thrown all over. The Wolf was laughing, trying his best in avoiding sounding loud so they would not notice their presence in the upper part of the room. Lamb simply observed and spoke.

"He is making her release aggression through physical work"

Wolf laughed before offering his view.

"He is getting a beat down"

Lamb nodded.

"Indeed… but the Enforcer is smiling… and she looks relaxed, the tension has left her body"

Wolf nodded still chuckling.

"Anyone gets happier after giving a beat down"

Lamb sighed. It seemed its half missed the important part. Nevertheless, that was okay. She would never miss the details, in the same way, the wolf would never let her get hurt.

"Indeed, everyone does"

Wolf chuckled at Lamb and kept his focus on the figure that the Enforcer of Piltover kept throwing like a rag doll.

"I don't get it… why not fight back?"

Lamb sighed.

"She is the one who needs to let out her anger. The therapist offers no resistance and that allows her to let it all out…"

Lamb observed and kept looking how the Enforcer seemed to be getting happier as she spoke and screamed while she kept throwing the therapist. It seemed it worked extremely well. Albeit if the therapist were to lose the protection he was wearing, it would have ended rather sooner.

In a weird way, both parts of Kindred. The Wolf and the Lamb found themselves enthralled and entertained seeing Vi working out. It was weirdly satisfying seeing her throw the therapist. They were not sure how much times she managed to throw him over before she felt tired.

They heard the therapist voice from below.

"Sixty… are you sure you are not made of iron yourself?"

Vi chuckled before nodding.

"Pretty sure the only metal that comes in contact with my body is my gauntlets. Well, that surely helped a bit… you feel like taking a bite? I could take a bite myself after this"

"Sure, let us go"

Wolf laughed seeing the Enforcer helping the therapist stand up.

"Heh, weakling"

Lamb hummed in thought.

"Well, he did get thrown all around. Let us give him a bit of credit"

Both moved silently keeping following the therapist they were studying intently.

* * *

Cid was surprised. Vi had managed to throw him sixty times, and she even kept with the same energy, if anything she only got hungry. Cid still while feeling sore of being used as a rag doll, smiled.

"Well, what you feel like eating?"

Vi smiled simply taking all the food she could indiscriminately from the area. Simple tastes really. It seemed Vi was one for the simple philosophy of:

 _Food is food._

"Well, all is good, so feel free to take some"

Cid took a moment to understand she meant he could just take food of her own dish. He was not used at people just sharing so openly. Maybe it was the old days of solitude. Nevertheless, it took him by surprise.

Vi raised an eyebrow as she kept eating. Cid nodded and took what seemed like bread from the dish. She smiled while eating and spoke between bites.

"You know… Caitlyn always gets angry when I get food like this… she says is not…"

Cid spoke after biting the bread noticing Vi having a hard time remembering.

"Good table manners?"

Vi snapped her fingers.

"Yeah… I mean… who cares? Is my food, I eat how I want too"

Cid took notice of it. Vi grew up in a more hostile environment. One in which one needed to eat as much as he could because he might not eat again in a long time, table manners didn't really matter, you shared with others because they were your friends… it was a den, a group of people whose only link was they might not make it through tomorrow.

Her rough attitude and energy were a result of that. She survived. She was out of the streets and was an officer. She helped people and got both respect and people speaking ill of her. But the fact she was used at people speaking of her gave her a thick skin to take such comments as nothing and kept going. Totally being able to move on.

Thing is, she had a short fuse. She wasn't one to surrender. In addition, because of that attitude. Vi learned that the fastest route to solve things was going straight forward. No corners, no zig zagging around, plain and simple forward momentum pushing her through any door, wall, or warehouse who was unlucky enough to be between her and the goal.

Vi kept eating without much care or need for conversation. Cid took notice on her body language the fact she wasn't tense, she didn't speak because there was no need. She was content and relaxed.

She probably did not get to share many meals in the way she liked.

"That hit the spot… well; I will see you later for another round of therapy right?"

Cid nodded and did a mock salute.

"Tomorrow or the day after if you want officer"

Vi nodded and returned the mock salute.

"Tomorrow maybe, see ya Cid"

With the last wave, she went her own way and Cid took to walk to his office.

* * *

The sun was still high. But Cid sore body demanded rest. Without much care, he went to his office and let himself fall down to the bed in the room behind it. Never noticing the visitor who was following him.

"Should we?"

Lamb hummed at her own question before the wolf nodded.

"Yeah! Hey! Wake up!"

Wolf snarled and Cid immediate reaction was to fall from the bed at the sudden loudness.

"Oh… hey, how can I help you?"

Lamb approached him and placed the glasses at the stand next to the bed over his eyes.

"We wish to ask you some questions"

Wolf spoke again this time without the same loudness.

"If you die today! Would you chose my fangs or her arrow?!"

Cid eyes opened like dishes behind his glasses at the question. He took notice of the pair of guests and hummed in thought.

"Oh… well I am not sure, I mean, the arrow would be swift… but maybe I could spend the rest of the day running from the wolf? Maybe I could try to make the arrow fail? Honestly I do not know, I would try to survive for that day"

Kindred. The eternal hunters. They went by many names, and they had heard many answers. The answer the therapist offered was one they heard before. However, in that time they had were pronounced through fear and desperation. This time those words had been said in such a casual way that it almost surprised them.

"Hahahaha!"

Wolf laughed going in circles around Lamb.

"That's an old one! But it sounds so new!"

Lamb nodded.

"Indeed… are you not afraid of dying?"

Cid waved at her in denial.

"No, I respect the fact everyone dies at one point… we don't get to choose. I mean, I almost died once… and it was horrible… but I have already made it through that. There is not much use in thinking about dying. Life is a huge amount of moments and adventures, and dying will only take but an insignificant part, so why worry about it?"

Lamb and Wolf looked at the therapist. Behind their masks, it was impossible to grasp their full expressions. The fact the wolf lacked a body made it hard for Cid to read him. Moreover, even if the lamb had a body, it was always looking as if it was unexpressive.

Lamb nodded before speaking.

"Good answer…"

Wolf nodded. Following the previous words of Lamb.

"Good one!"

Lamb remembered something else they wanted to ask.

"Why do you help others therapist? What do you get from it?"

Cid was in thought for a moment. What did he get? What was the deal of offering therapy to those who need it?"

"Everyone deserves to get help…"

Wolf and Lamb spoke at the same time to ask, the eyes of their masks seemingly shining for a moment.

"Everyone? Even those who refused to help you back then. Those who threw you aside?"

Cid nodded.

"Everyone…"

Lamb and Wolf nodded before leaving him alone.

"Interesting answer… we will keep watching those interesting moments you speak of"

Cid nodded and spoke.

"Why were you curious?"

They kept walking seemingly ignoring him. Yet Lamb spoke.

"Every once in a while, someone interesting pops around. And we like to see what they do…"

Wolf continued the phrase.

"Once we followed an interesting actress…"

Both Lamb and Wolf finished the phrase.

"Until her end"

Cid felt a cold shiver in his spine at those words. He spoke no more. It didn't seem like a smart thing to do to question further those who ended lives. Feeling the tiredness demanding for him to sleep. He did just that.

* * *

Ahri had decided to look for Cid. After finding Vi and asking her about him she mentioned he was probably back in his own room as he looked tired. Ahri took to the office and found the figure of the sleeping therapist. She smiled as she removed the glasses from his face. He had to be tired to fall with them on.

Temptation took over her as she decided to make herself some space to fall on the bed. They were too close to the other, but she thought he wouldn't mind. She surely didn't.

She was in thought looking at the roof of the room.

Would Cid like the idea of leaving the Institute and going away? She was considering the idea of moving from the Institute. Some Champions who had the option chose to leave the walls of the Institute, people like Azir who would often stay in Shurima and only come when he was summoned for matches. Others like Xin Zhao, who stayed through their duties in Demacia at the side of the king.

She had been considering the idea of going back to Ionia. Maybe bring Riven with them. Who knows… the future is always uncertain.

* * *

When Cid woke, it was night, Ahri was at his side and he felt the need to walk. He just needed to walk at times. He thought on Kindred and on what happened with Lissandra. And a fleeting thought that had come to him.

How long could the Institute keep itself? Too many powerful beings in one place could be seen as something bad. It could be also seen as a measure to keep them on a leash… Really, there were some dangers and benefits. However, he wondered what the people thought.

"Greetings… I believe you owe me"

Cid took to look around him and found no one. Before he could keep on his walk he met with the ground as his prosthetic leg had been cut off.

A grunt of pain escaped from him. Laughing was heard and a figure made itself visible.

"Well… remember me? Illaoi is not here to help you this time"

Cid remembered her from the time with the Vastayas. Ahri had told him the name of the demon.

"Evelynn, right?"

She made a bowing motion mocking him as she took his prosthetic leg.

"Neat thing, must be a pain to go swimming with it"

Cid sighed composing himself from the ground looking at her. He was unable to stand up.

"Is something you forget with time… I can swim without it"

Evelynn played with the prosthetic before tossing it away.

"Well, you owe me, and I plan on charging you for it"

Cid didn't close his eyes. If pain was coming, he wanted to know how it came. That would make it easier to explain to the one who patches him up.

A claw came fast to his side. He let out a painful sound at the sharpness. Evelynn laughed.

"Ah please go on!"

Yet when she struck for his neck no injury came. Nothing happened. She kept hitting him and Cid found himself unable to feel anything. He looked at the ground and saw what seemed to be a spiral in the ground. A weird design that he never saw before.

But what caught his attention, was that he was standing in the border of such design. He tried to look behind him and saw the Kindred. Wolf chuckling and Lamb touching the floor.

"We would appreciate if you didn't hurt our source of entertainment…"

Evelynn looked with disdain at them. But before she could utter a word she had to jump back as Wolf came rushing to her with his fangs showing.

He took a bite of air on the place she had been standing and chuckled.

"Ah, afraid of getting bitten?!"

Before she could offer a rebuttal, an arrow soared close to her. Missing for little.

"Be gone, this is not your hunting ground…"

Lamb spoke with calm.

"Is ours!"

Wolf spoke with the ferocity.

Evelynn groaned and left. Tasting the little blood, she still had on her claws as she left. The Kindred approached Cid. Lamb spoke as Wolf kept watch of Evelynn, making sure she went away.

"Worry not for your wound. Is about to close"

In a flash of light, the spiral in the floor went away and Cid felt the wound and the pain leaving too. As if, nothing had happened.

Cid took notice of something due to his interactions with Kindred and watching them fight. They were not two beings. They were one being in two parts. Moreover, each part complemented the other. All the hunting instinct and the ferocity was in the wolf and the lamb had all the calm and patience. Together they were one, and the one was two parts. Kindred.

"Thanks…"

He took notice of Wolf biting the prosthetic leg. He seemed entertained by it.

"You don't owe us your gratitude… she was intruding, and we made sure to remind her not to do such a thing… Wolf stop biting the leg… give it back"

Wolf looked for a moment in distress. He looked like he was thinking of bolting far and away with his new toy. Cid chuckled waving.

"Keep it, take it as my thanks for avoiding me of getting injured, plus you even healed me"

Wolf nodded at him as he looked to Lamb for confirmation.

"… It does help in keeping him quiet… We accept the payment of your prosthetic leg"

Wolf surrounded Lamb as he kept on biting the leg. Both hunters walked without a word or offering help to the therapist. He managed to stand in one leg and supporting himself with the wall made his way to try to look for his office. Alone in the hallway in the darkness of the night, he found himself wondering how he would find the way back fast. Maybe by jumping in one leg.

Fate had another plan.

"Zippy!"

Cid noticed how the world suddenly seemed to be bigger. He tried to speak and found himself making squeaking noises and heard the voice of Lulu. Or a giant Lulu to be more exact.

"Found you Cid! Never thought you were one to get lost at night, I will ask what happened later"

Cid took notice thanks to a window what happened. He was a squirrel.

A squirrel who seemingly lacked a leg. It seemed not even magic could bring that lost appendage of his back. Still being a squirrel offered something he never thought of. He could run around the hat of Lulu.

She laughed as Pix was trying to follow his trail around the hat.

"Good to see you manage to keep your spirits up!"

As Lulu walked and Cid decided he should stop messing with her hat, she spoke.

"Cid could you help Veigar again? I think he is worried about something, but he will not tell me what"

Cid nodded. Albeit a small nod.

"Thanks, Cid... Oh, have you ever played hide and seek as a squirrel? It is even better than normal hide and seek!"

Cid felt the question wasn't one. But rather it was a proposition. An invitation for a game.

He nodded and Lulu released him on the floor.

"You try to hide! I will find you when I finish counting"

Covering her eyes with her hands Lulu started counting and Cid proceeded to hide in the best place. A place so great and so obvious Lulu wouldn't think of finding him in it. His office. Surely whatever magic she placed on him would end up passing by. With little to worry about he entered the office through the still open door and proceeded to let himself rest on the couch.

He decided he would later investigate how come squirrels had it easier walking with a missing limb than him...

Needless to say, all previous thoughts of resting on the office on the couch went away when he felt a poke in his side.

"Found you! Is your turn to find me!"

Lulu seemingly had no troubles at all looking for him. It appeared sleep was not on the agenda for the night...

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Well this was a funny one, I will be working on a rather longer chapter for a while focusing on Veigar and the deal with the undead of Bilgewater. Illaoi is a rather cool champion when you read her story.**

 **Reviews are always welcome, and once again, thanks everyone who favs and follows the story, it means a lot really. I was also wondering, if I opened an art contest regarding this fanfiction, would someone be interested in participating? Just curious.**

 **Have an awesome week everyone!**


	36. Chapter 35 Nagakabouros in motion

**Alo! How you all been? Sorry there for my lack of updates, you know me by now, life and distractions. A horrible mix, once again, thanks to everyone who reads this fic! And to everyone who takes their time to comment I thank you all for the favs and follows! Let us go!**

 **Chapter 35. Nagakabouros in motion. Moving towards destiny.**

Those who live in the docks of Bilgewater don't truly understand the existence of Nagakabouros. They believe it to be a creature of the depths. But that is wrong, for the god that is Nagakabouros lives in everything that moves, Nagakabouros lives in everything that moves others through their path. Always in motion, never still.

Illaoi, the Truth Bearer. The Kraken Priestess knew it better than anyone else. For she carries the Eye of God. The gold idol is more than just a simple relic. For it allows her to enforce the test of Nagakabouros. And she can be seen in a match right now testing an opponent.

"Show me your will!"

She screams as she uses the idol to hit the spirit of an undead rider. Hecarim to be more exact. The champion rushed away with a burst of speed only to come to a halting stop as the connection between his spirit and his body broke. In a powerful leap Illaoi reached him and ended up knocking him with the gold idol.

"Fade away undead!"

In the end Illaoi won the match with her team.

Cid had been watching the whole match. Ahri had been fighting in it and she had asked for him to make sure to see her. Not only had he seen her, but he had also seen the power of Illaoi, the famous test so many others had spoken before.

Cid was surprised at what he had saw.

The gold idol of Nagakabouros brought a tentacle that suddenly enveloped Hecarim and removed what looked like his spirit. The spirit of Hecarim was in tune to the body, through what looked like a thread.

And every time Illaoi hit the spirit, a wave would move through the link and damage Hecarim. What's more, she seemed to be able to summon the tentacles around her through the mere acting of the gold idol.

Cid had always wondered about the spiritual. What came after death? In addition, he learned of the undead. But there seemed to be more than just that, and if someone seemed to carry that knowledge was the woman who was carrying a god around with her.

Cid knew the world was full of wonders. But he was always surprised in seeing how many wonders were in plain sight at the Institute of War. How much stuff did the summoners saw in a daily basis and just simply shrugged as normalcy.

The place was impressive as always.

As he was waiting for Ahri to come back from the match he felt a pat in the back. He looked behind and smiled at his friend.

"Taric, is good to see you" He spoke with a smile.

Taric nodded and took to sit next to him as he was waiting.

"Waiting for Ahri I presume?" He spoke with the same ethereal feeling that seemingly had come to become normal on Taric after his time on Mount Targon.

Cid nodded.

"Taric… you got to the top of Mount Targon, you saw the spirits there?" Cid asked with curiosity. He had never asked something similar before so he hoped not to offend Taric.

He knew his friend was someone who had a tough armor. So he wouldn't feel offended easily.

Taric spoke with a smile.

"I saw it… I wish you could see it… but I feel you might not make it through… no offense my friend"

Cid smiled while nodding.

"None taken, the mountain requires a strength I simply don't have"

Taric nodded with a smile.

He was in thoughts regarding his friend, while it was an undeniable fact how frail he had become, it was also an undeniable fact that his strength was on his spirit and in his ability to survive through the abilities he had honed.

Being able to admit he was weak, was a signal he was strong. Only fools hide from themselves. True strength comes in accepting one self.

"Is something magnificent to see, the Aspects, they are worth the whole trip to the Mountain if you ask me. Just to see them is great"

Taric smiled remembering his contact with the Protector.

"I see… I am glad that you got to see the top Taric"

Both friends smiled in silence as they were waiting. Cid didn't ask who was Taric waiting for. But the answer came faster than he would expect.

"Ah! The therapist and the Protector, good, I will be needing both of you, is a good thing you are already here Cid"

Illaoi spoke with energy as she looked at both of them. She approached them and offered a strong hug to both of them.

Cid was sure Illaoi strength could only be dwarfed by the tenacity and strength of her beliefs in Nagakabouros.

Cid was about to ask what she needed them for when he heard the voice of Ahri behind.

"And here I was worried you would be lonely without me, did you saw me?" She smiled as her tails swished in expectation of his answer regarding how she fare in the match.

Truth was she knew she had done well, in fact even if she had done badly, she knew he would be honest. The thing Ahri appreciated the most was the pure sincerity he always had.

"You were great Ahri" And he meant it, she had been able to move swiftly without problems while fighting Xerath who had seemingly been having troubles keeping the pace with Ahri who never stopped moving.

She smiled and Illaoi found herself nodding.

"Indeed. Now if you don't mind, I need to take them with me, I am in need of a few extra hands to protect the islands, and they are just what I need"

Illaoi words confused Ahri and Cid. Taric seemed to understand.

* * *

The isles were in the middle of an emergency. An emergency the people just didn't get. The horde of undead would be coming with the black mist. The Harrowing was coming, and with it the undead threat. The waters could normally keep them at bay. But the lack of care on them result of the people, had rendered this natural defense from working.

Now the undead would come. Without any sort of trouble. But Illaoi refused to let the isles fall, to let lives end just because they didn't believe fully in Nagakabouros. No one deserved the horrors of what would end up coming.

And she devised a plan to keep the isles safe.

She would need help. And so she decided she would get a team for it.

Taric, the Aspect of the Protector lived in him, his capacity to protect others would be invaluable in it, Lucian and Vayne, both specialized in fighting undead. Gangplank had recently been getting his ships back and he would offer his help to Illaoi, she would also need to get Fortune ships to help. They needed a bit more power and at this she had decided to ask for the most powerful of the mages she had met in the Institute. Veigar.

And that was the part that she needed the therapist. She would be busy making sure Sarah Fortune and Gangplank didn't try to kill each other, so she required for him to get the others members of her plan, namely, Lucian, Vayne and Veigar.

Taric would go with Illaoi to the isles to get ready, but Cid would need to get the others to help. She trusted him to make it. They had three days before the mist reached the isles. But she had to go in order to make sure the other two would help. In the end she decided Taric should stay in case he needed a hand.

That left Taric, Cid and Ahri to look for Vayne, Lucian and Veigar. Though Taric had made a proposal.

"I believe getting Vayne and Lucian will be easy… I think you should go get Veigar. He might be the one to need more convincing"

He nodded. And smiled. Surely he could help Veigar and get him to help.

* * *

And that brought him to the current situation.

"No"

Veigar had him trapped in what looked like a cage. Both to be more exact he wasn't trapped. He just couldn't walk outside the confinement the box offered. When he tried walking into it, he could feel as if suddenly his body were becoming numb. So as to avoid that he took to sit in the middle of the magical prison.

"Come on, they need every hand they can get, plus from what I heard you are in fact the strongest of the mages in the Institute"

Cid tried to appeal to his ego.

But it wasn't so much ego as a fact.

* * *

The _longer the fight goes with Veigar, the stronger he becomes, and that is only because the battlefield has runes to stop all the champions from showing their full power. Everyone power is steadily released"_

 _Nasus tried to explain the working of the runes to him._

 _"But… if you are right, then Veigar is pretty much unstoppable. Given time the longer a fight lasts, the easier for Veigar to defeat anyone…"_

 _Nasus nodded._

 _"Indeed. His powers are I would dare say unlimited. Of course, his own energy is his limit. If you manage to get him tired he would be unable to cast spells… still, getting hit by one spell of Veigar is one too many_ "

* * *

"Leave therapist. I do not wish for you to bother me right now"

Veigar started to walk to the door out of the room with no signal that he was going to let him get out of the field he was trapped in.

Veigar sounded tired. And Cid remembered what happened in the night. While he and Lulu kept playing hide and seek, she made clear Veigar was worried about something. But he wouldn't tell her. And she was worried.

"Lulu is worried you know? She says you been looking worried, and the fact you are not telling her is making her sad"

Veigar seemed to stop moving for a moment. He sighed before locking the door and coming back to him.

"Cid. Our world is changing"

Veigar spoke directly and so simply it managed to surprise Cid.

"Creatures from the Void are coming easier than before, the emperor of Shurima has risen the old land back, Swain is preparing himself for a war like no other, Demacia is as closed as always, and now this… this undead invasion is coming. What happened with the simpler times?"

Veigar sighed.

"Our world was so much easier to conquer before. Now… now there is so much going around is not even funny"

Veigar staff shined with light and the whole room changed. Cid was seeing something incredible. A map of Runaterra one which seemed to move.

"The world is immense Cid… and I know better than anyone the dangers it has…"

Veigar pointed to the north where Freljord was.

"The Ice Witch in the north"

He pointed to the direction of Noxus.

"The Wolf that devours everything"

He pointed to Demacia.

"The Lion who refuses to accept change"

Veigar made the map move towards Shurima.

"The Void that tries to reclaim our world…"

He sighed and the map vanished.

"There are dangers, wherever you look at… how am I supposed to not worry?"

Cid understood something, right then and there, about Veigar. It was simple, but it managed to make him speak it aloud.

"You are not evil… not really"

Veigar seemed to get alarmed at this,

"Of course I am evil! Everyone should fear me!"

Veigar sounded angry. But Cid could see beyond the obvious.

"You are worried about others… that's why this whole deal with the recent dangers is getting you worried… you are worried you might not be able to stop right?"

Veigar tightly gripped his staff. With a movement, the space that surrounded Cid suddenly became smaller and the box seemed to avoid him from even moving a bit.

"I am worried! Because if those threats destroy the world how am I suppose to rule it?! Whats the use of ruling a wasteland without no one in it?! No, I want to rule the world! To conquer it and for everyone to remember my name! And that will not happen if the world is a wasteland! Do you understand what I am saying?"

Cid nodded and smiled while speaking.

"And you are worried Lulu might not be with you any longer if the world is destroyed"

Veigar was so focused in his speech he didn't hear the question right.

"Of course! If Lulu is not there I… stop messing with my mind!"

Cid chuckled. Suddenly the situation had turned. And it didn't matter if he was in a small space, it was Veigar who was cornered by his own words.

Veigar seemed to tightly grip his staff before making the walls surrounding Cid to fade.

"If I promise to help you with this undead problem, will you keep your mouth sealed about this?!"

Cid nodded.

Veigar pushed him out of the room with his staff mumbling curses. Once Cid was out of the room he chuckled.

"Do not worry Veigar. I will not tell anyone about your good side"

Veigar was heard screaming from the other side of the door.

"I am not good! I am evil! Remember that! Evil! You will see how evil I can be when we go solve this issue of the undead!"

Cid chuckled and left.

One in place, two more to get.

* * *

Illaoi was walking through the docks while eating a mango. She loved the feeling of the fruit, plus it offered a good taste. As she walked towards her destination she was wondering what could she do regarding the two opposing forces she was supposed to make work together.

Gangplank would be easy to convince under other circumstances but not now, right now it would be harder. Because he wasn't going to help her alone, he was to work together with Sarah Fortune. The same girl who ended up his reign would be his partner.

But she needed them both, their ships and fire power would be necessary for what was needed in the end. Bilgewater wouldn't make it by itself. Not with the people, all ignoring the undead wave that would be coming.

Her plan was a simple one. If she could get the hunters on her side, they could easily deal with the flock of undead that would end up appearing. She would need to focus herself in killing the eel with saw teeth.

Nagakabouros had been clear in his speech.

The eel would try to move around and bring chaos.

She would need to do her best to stop them. If she could manage to stop the flock of undead, Nagakabouros would do the rest to get rid of the incoming mist. Moreover, once the mist faded, the undead would have nothing to do but go back with it.

But she needed to avoid causalities as Nagakabouros worked. And for that Taric was essential together with Veigar.

The Master of Evil could easily destroy enemies and stop their advance by obliterating them. And Taric could keep them safe without trouble or heal the injured.

Normally to get a group like them to work together would be hard or impossible, Champions didn't work together like that. They wouldn't go away of the Institute to help someone else. It wasn't they were bad. It just wasn't in them, they were not heroes.

But she trusted what she heard in the motions of Nagakabouros.

 _Help is in motion, everything is starting to move. Even the unmoving will start their motion.._

She knew to never doubt Nagakabouros, even know she didn't doubt any of his words. The words of the god who kept everything in motion. A god so strong it didn't need followers.

She spat the mango pulp and took the idol to her shoulder. It was time to have a long chat with Sarah Fortune.

* * *

"I shall offer my help. I see no reason to deny. A chance to fight the undead is always welcome"

Vayne nodded without much else to offer as she cleaned her crossbow. Cid noticed her movements seemed a tad slower than usual. More mechanical, disconnected of the task in front of her. And while he wasn't exactly friends with Vayne. He refused to let her suffer in silence.

"What's going on? Normally you would be shooting a silver bolt at my leg right now"

Vayne kept cleaning the big crossbow that she usually carried in her back.

"Nothing is wrong. Go ahead therapist"

Cid sighed and simply sat in front of her.

"You want to get in the office? We could speak privately there"

Vayne sighed. She looked at him straight through her glasses.

"You are not going to leave me be are you?"

Cid smiled nodding.

"Go ahead then, lead the way"

As they walked in silence Cid thought he should be, rushing regarding Illaoi wanted them all ready to go. However, a part of him focused on doing his usual work. Offering therapy.

As they made the way to the office Vayne took to sit on the couch and Cid sat behind his desk. He was surprised at how silent she was being.

"So… what's going on? You are never this… passive honestly. You are more of someone who is always in action, so what's going on?"

Vayne sighed once again. No matter how much she did it, he wasn't used at seeing such a side of her.

"Honestly? I am just tired. No matter how much effort I put into getting rid of Evelynn. The Institute protects her through her champion status. So forgive me if I am feeling a little tired knowing I simply can't kill the demon who took my family away!"

She screamed the last part getting agitated. Cid only nodded.

Truth was that the Insitute had the simple and clear rule that avoided champions of killing each other. So he could understand the anger in her. So much anger that the only answer she had managed to keep herself in check was to disconnect from her emotions becoming a cold husk that did things mechanically. Such as cleaning her crossbow.

"…I am sorry… I don't know how can I help you"

Vayne sighed breathing and getting her composure back.

"You can't"

And she was right. He couldn't.

Sadly Shauna Vayne only option to get better. Was her revenge. And Cid wasn't sure if he could approve of that…

But he understood he couldn't really tell her.

He wasn't the one whose family was killed.

"I will still try though…"

He noticed a smirk on her face.

"Then when the time comes, don't try to stop me"

He could simply nod. And silence reigned as Taric and Ahri came in the company of a tall man.

"We are ready…"

* * *

The small group of Ahri, Taric, Veigar, Vayne and Lucian was walking through the wooden paths of the docks of Bilgewater. Cid walked behind the group seeing all that Bilgewater offered. Yet he noticed that people didn't seem to be out of their homes, and all the establishments were closed. No door was open and no window seemed to even offer a vision of the inside. As they walked through the path they saw the towering figure of Illaoi who was frowning. She looked at them and waved at them trying to smile.

Cid was the first to speak.

"I am guessing that Miss Fortune refused to help?"

Illaoi spat to the floor. Everyone could see the anger in her eyes.

"The girl is smart, but she is too close minded to understand that if she doesn't put her pride aside there won't be a Bilgewater to be the head of"

She sighed before pointing to the sea.

"The mist will reach us in three days. We have two days to get ready to defend this place. I already managed to convince the civilians to go away. Gangplank will have some boats at the ready to attack. But that leaves us to defend this place…"

She pointed to him.

"You will have to chat with her. If you can convince her to lend her ships to fight the undead then it will be easier… if not, then we will have to double our efforts"

Cid nodded and spoke.

"You really care for this place don't you?"

Illaoi smiled and pointed to her golden idol.

"Nagakabouros gave me a task. And I will see it done, the undead are enemies of Nagakabouros and they are my enemies too"

The group got to hear Illaoi plans and where they would be staying for the two days. Most of the places had barricades. There really was not much to do, outside of waiting Illaoi and her people had managed to keep the place closed. Illaoi had clearly mentioned their positions. Vayne and Lucian would be keeping Veigar covered as he unleashed his powers taking the majority of the undead. Anyone who managed to bypass him would end up finished by Vayne and Lucian.

Taric had the important task of keeping the civilians safe in case anyone bypassed their defenses.

Illaoi would be dealing with the majority of the undead that moved through with the power of Nagakabouros. Meaning she would summon as many tentacles as she could to help her fight.

For his own safety, Cid was to go with Taric together with the rest of the civilians.

But now he had something else to do.

Convince Sarah Fortune of helping them.

* * *

"Greetings, I was hoping we could have a chat"

Cid found himself escorted by two armed men who brought him to the presence of their captain. Sarah Fortune, known as Miss Fortune. The woman was wearing a coat and a hat that showed her position as captain. Her vibrant red hair made the contrast with her clothes and her fair skin. She looked with curiosity at him as she polished what looked like two small cannons fitted in a trigger.

"Have we met? I think I have heard of you"

He nodded.

"Cid, therapist for the Institute of War, been there for a while now"

She smirked polishing her guns.

"Ah, yes, the one who dates the fox"

Cid felt a bit uncomfortable on the way she mentioned Ahri, as if she was less.

"Yes, Ahri and I are dating… but on more important matters. Mind if we chat?"

Miss Fortune shrugged motioning for her men to leave. When they stayed she smirked.

"Don't tell me you two believe he will hurt me"

They saw each other before nodding at her, releasing their hold on him and leaving.

"Take a sit; I am curious of what you want. If you didn't know supposedly we are getting some black mist soon"

She spoke as if she didn't believe it herself and sat in her chair behind her desk. Her cabin honestly looked more as a treasure room than a place for rest. Cid took into notice her body language. Her smug reactions, the air of confidence and superiority she carried herself with, all, which was a façade.

"You don't need to act all tough and mighty with me you know. I care little about you being a woman. If you are a captain that is awesome. But you got nothing to prove to me"

Her smile and her façade went away as she stood to make sure to lock the door to the cabin

"Well, at least the rumors of you reading minds don't seem to be unfounded… so what do you want? Surely if you read my mind, you already know I said no to working together with Gangplank"

He nodded.

"I was told by Illaoi. Nevertheless, I didn't come to that. I came to chat. Honestly, I came to meet the girl whose Blitzcrank system said I was compatible with"

At this, she shrugged. However, Cid could notice the slight movement on her posture. She had perked up. Even if slightly.

Exactly how much bad news did you needed to receive in order to perk up at good news like that?

His plan was simple really. Try to become friends. Illaoi had been clear. Miss Fortune wasn't going to try to help in defend Bilgewater with Gangplank. She would only avoid losses on her side. If anything else happened to Gangplank or others she didn't care.

Illaoi had been clear that it also seemed she was hiding something. It wasn't like her to be so stubborn.

She came back with a piece of paper, which he recognized.

"So you get a card when Blitzcrank finds you a match of interests?"

She nodded sitting in her desk as she saw him.

"Yeah, Blitzcrank does take the time of informing others, is all part of the system he created. The whole point is for people to become friends… needless to say I still thought it was something useless"

Cid nodded and asked the obvious question.

"If you feel is so useless, why try it?"

She shrugged with a smile.

"Curiosity, don't tell me it doesn't sounds fun? The chance of actually finding someone you can be friends with through a bunch of questions? I thought it would be fun to give it a try"

As she spoke Cid took the chance to see her reactions, her body language, to try to get how she was. And so far he was finding a woman with strong attitude. One who wasn't afraid of showing she was a woman and she could beat anyone out there. Pretty much normal.

Cid had met soldiers whose attitude was always based on proving they deserved the spot they had. He could only imagine how much she had to prove to others around her.

In addition, he also noticed a lot in her actions that showed she had to grow up fast. Whatever happened in her past, forced her to become an adult at an accelerated rate. Moreover, if her guns and the way she held them was any clue. It had to do with them.

His thoughts and analysis were cut as she spoke again.

"I thought honestly I wouldn't find anyone, I mean, I sure got some results, but I wasn't really interested… I mean, no offense, but I consider the Institute as an unstable place. One day it will just sink away. You can't expect to have so many good people and villains in one place you know?"

The words she used is what surprised him. Good people and villains.

"You don't believe in heroes?"

She looked surprised for a second before nodding.

"I like to believe there are good people out there... but I can't say I believe in a hero coming out of nowhere to save the day…"

Cid saw the look on her eyes and the way she held her guns. The past, something that happened long ago that shake her thoughts. The thoughts of a child if he had to guess.

"Hey… can I call you Sarah?"

Her eyes opened up a bit at the tone he used to ask. She nodded.

"Sarah, those guns of yours… they are by no means normal guns, I don't recall seeing any gun similar… did you make those?"

She smiled. But he knew that smile. That was a smile of pain.

"My mother made them… they were supposed to be guns for a captain… guns meant to be used by a great captain… and not scum"

She seemed to be looking to the past itself her eyes lost in memory.

"Did you know this things are pretty much small cannons? They fire like no gun you imagine, they are strong and pack a big shot, and they aren't that much heavy, that or I am just too used to them, I find myself running with them all the time… "

Sarah Fortune could still hear the voice of her mother and see the face of Gangplank.

"And that man took away the creator of these guns… all that I got left of my mother is this"

She motioned to the small cannons she always kept holding.

"And Illaoi expects me to work with such a man? She is lucky I am not trying to sink his ship again!"

Cid sighed seeing her anger. It was obvious that even while she obviously had done some damage to Gangplank herself her revenge was far from done. She still resented the man. Cid didn't want her to feel so much anger. He decided it was time to make her think of anything, something bigger than revenge.

"How was your mother? Was she a good gunsmith?"

At this question, anger seemed to fade even if slightly. She nodded and smiled before speaking.

"My mother was the best gunsmith ever. No gun lacked balance or was too heavy, she knew her craft perfectly, she was the best. No doubts of that"

Cid smiled.

"Bet you loved her"

Sarah Fortune smiled fondly at it. She didn't know it. She had no way of noticing it, but she had already fallen on the rhythm of the therapist. She was speaking of stuff she used to never even mention. And now she simply kept enjoying it. She enjoyed speaking of her mother. She enjoyed remembering the past and the good days with her mother. Sure life wasn't perfect.

But whose life was perfect? Who could say their life was perfect? That they had everything they wished and everything they wanted?

No one could say it. For no one life was perfect, everyone had a hard time.

In their own way and form. Everyone shared the fact no one had it easy. No one had it truly easy. For even those who were born in the light had nightmares. And those who were born in the sea were afraid of that which was lying in the deep.

"My mother was the best… she would have liked you. She had something for the honest people"

And she wasn't lying. Her mother often spoke about the virtues of living an honest life. Of not working in business that lacked honor. Making guns was an honorable craft in her mother eyes. She wondered… would her mother approve of her being a bounty hunter? Dedicating her life hunting scums of the seas. Scum in the land, who tried to escape with their evil deeds?

"That's good…"

He smiled. It was obvious that her mother would be proud of her daughter… maybe not approve the wish for revenge, but surely proud of how she was doing.

Would his family be proud of him?

"Your family… do you got any Cid?"

He shrugged.

"Can't say I have… well… I guess I do"

He had a sort of family.

"Riven, Wukong, Ahri, Sona, Lux… Lulu, Jax? Morgana… I guess the guys in the Institute are my family"

He spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess they are my family"

Sarah Fortune found herself surprised by his answer.

"Interesting… is good to have a family. They remind you where you are…"

She moved around the room looking at him.

"And why you and Ahri? I heard Sona was also into you"

Cid shrugged.

"Honestly… it just felt right… Ahri and me just… sort of get it"

She nodded. A simple answer, one expected from a simple man.

"So, if anything were to happen to Ahri. Would you go with Sona?"

The question surprised Cid. He never really thought of it.

"I… I don't know honestly. I never thought of it. I am new to the whole relationship deal you know?"

Sarah Fortune was proud of her ability in measuring a man worth, knowing if they were lying or hiding something. But she could only see blunt honesty coming from the therapist. And his answers only made her get more surprised.

Was he honestly so simple? No bigger wishes? No bragging how two champions loved him? Nothing?

"You are incredibly weird… honestly, how come you have so little greed in you? Do you know how many men would love to be in your situation, bragging on it?"

Cid shrugged.

"Many I guess… but as I said before, I am new to the whole relationship thing. As a matter of fact, I thought I would end up alone the rest of my life… something that didn't really got me sad you know?"

Sarah simply nodded. She could see the honesty in his words and she spoke.

"Have you always been a pariah?"

Cid nodded a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, for quite the long time… but hey, being a therapist meant I saw people every once in a while, so is not like I lacked contact"

She sighed.

"You told me I didn't have anything to prove to you. And I will tell you the same. No need to act tough. You hated that didn't you?"

It was his turn to sigh as he nodded.

"Yeah, I was angry at Demacia… it was hard. But honestly… is okay, I forgive them. They don't know any better than to act that way. I mean is generations of Demacians who act that way. You can't expect to change them"

She nodded. She understood what he meant.

"Bilgewater is the same… but still, my mother chose to keep her life here"

She sighed.

"She loved this place. I don't know why… but she loved it"

Cid nodded and offered his thoughts to her.

"Maybe is not that she loved this place. But rather that she loved what she had here"

She raised an eyebrow at his statement urging him to go on.

"You two lived together. What else did she needed? She had her daughter. Was there anything more important to her in Bilgewater?"

She ended up smiling.

"No. She had all she wanted"

She felt something in her as she smiled. She stood and moved to the door unlocking it.

"Go out will ya? I need some space to think… and come here tomorrow. But come in formal clothes if you don't mind"

He nodded. Reluctantly but nodded and left. He was confused. But it was okay. They would talk tomorrow.

* * *

As the night came Ahri was soundly sleeping in a hammock close to the border of the docks. She had a smile on her face as she dreamed pleasantly. As she slept, Cid was watching the sea and the dark mist in the far distance as he was sitting in the border of the docks.

He heard the heavy steps coming and he waved without looking behind him.

"Hello Illaoi"

He heard her laugh as she sat next to him.

"Enjoying the view of the sea?"

He nodded.

"I had never seen much of the sea… I been across rivers and lakes, but the ocean is very different… I guess it would be more beautiful without the mist"

He heard her laugh as she patted him in the back almost sending him tumbling down.

"The mist is not a problem; the mist is part of the sea, when the sea is white as the clouds it makes for quite the visage of beauty… is dark mist as the one that is coming that is unbecoming of the sea… Nagakabouros… you heard me speaking of it before right?"

Cid nodded.

"Nagakabouros lives everywhere. He is a god that doesn't require followers. Weak gods need followers. My god is not one of those. He is the motion itself. We follow the will of Nagakabouros when we move towards our goals… when we move towards our wishes. Never standing still, and always keeping in motion"

She pointed to the mist.

"The undead. Their motion is unnatural. Is not part of Nagakabouros. They refuse to accept their path. Their path is not in the land with us. The land and the seas are for the living, for those who follow their goals… not for creatures full of hatred and anger that follows no wish but simple revenge…"

Cid nodded at her, motioning for her to continue.

"Some people are already dead and walking. They are not undead, but they are already dead, walking without following motions, moving through the land without wishes, existing without a goal or wish. Simple husks of what they were… and those people salvation is in the test of Nagakabouros. In finding their motion, moving again towards their goal… Cid. You and your friends follow the motions… but the flock of undead that are coming are nothing but husks. And I refuse to let those husks end the motions of those who are working so hard into following their motions, their wishes. I will protect these people"

Cid stayed silent. He knew there was a reason she was speaking all of this with him.

"You spoke with Sarah. You saw it. Her motions are coming to a stand still… and I do not think she would be one to accept the wisdom of Nagakabouros through the test. But maybe you can make her motions go on… you and I are not so different"

She smiled motioning to the golden idol.

"I carry the truth and bear its knowledge with those who ask for it. I use my test. You help those whose motions are slowing through words. You make them find strength from them. In a way, you also serve Nagakabouros"

Cid eyes opened behind his glasses hearing her words.

"I thought one had to be strong to be a servant of Nagakabouros"

She laughed once again placing her hand on his back making him tumble forward.

"My god doesn't look through those eyes. He looks at us by the way we act. And you act in the right path. You are helping them go forward with their wishes, their goals and aspirations. And that is what you been doing, helping them find themselves. Sure, you don't have the strength to use the idol, but you don't need it. You got your own way to test them don't you?"

He found himself smiling.

"Sure, but still, if you ask me your method is cooler than mine"

This earned a laugh from her. A solid laugh that it was obvious she needed to let out.

"Indeed! My way to test is more visible than yours, but in the end they work in similar ways. So I don't think mine is better than yours, nor yours is better than mine. They move in the same motion, they follow the same path. They follow the will of Nagakabouros"

This time Cid interrupted her with a smile.

"Always in motion, working towards our wishes right?"

Illaoi nodded.

"Indeed! See! Even you can get it, if only the rest of the people got it, it would be easier to help them"

Cid chuckled and patted the giant of a woman in her back. She barely felt it. But she knew the intentions he had.

"Don't worry. Bilgewater will make it through this"

She nodded before offering him a last pat in the back. One that sadly, carried more strength, the result was immediate. He fell in the water.

"Ah! My apologies! Let me get you from there"

She moved her idol slightly and the figure of the drenched therapist came out of the water, brought to the surface by a tentacle.

"Thanks… surely this feels weird"

He pointed to the tentacle that was holding him. She laughed as she took him by the arm bringing him back to land.

"Be glad it only brought you up. My opponents and enemies have said it can be quite hard to get hit by it"

Both laughed as the night passed and the moon sailed across the sky. The mist looking closer and closer as it signaled the coming of the undead threat.

* * *

The next morning Vayne and Lucian were walking in the company of Ahri. She was bored and decided to follow both hunters. Lucian was the first to ask.

"Why are you following us?"

She sighed as she smiled.

"Cid is busy with Sarah, and I doubt she is too keen on seeing me after our last match"

The last time she and Sarah had fought it ended up in a charmed Sarah heavily damaged by her in the battlefield. Needless to say, she wasn't one to hold a grudge about a match, but Sarah got angry at the fact she hadn't stopping coming for her.

"Is better if is just Cid…"

At this Lucian nodded, in the eyes of Ahri he saw something similar to his past… a past he was still dealing with.

"I am sure he will be well… isn't that right Vayne?"

The hunter simply nodded without offering a word. She was still thinking on her last chat. Honestly she was thinking of his words

 _I will try_

Had she tried… would her master be with her? She needed to let those thoughts go away. A hunt was coming soon. She could look at the mist…

Then surprise came to her features.

"Look… the mist… is closer than expected"

Ahri eyes opened in surprise at this. Lucian was surprised but kept his composure.

"Seems they were getting faster than expected"

Ahri could only nod and rush away. She needed to find Illaoi.

"I will go get Veigar and Taric! Take care you two!"

As they nodded and got their weapons ready. Looking at the mist and how close it seemed to be, it wouldn't take long. It seemed the wind was against them.

When Ahri reached Illaoi who was with Veigar and Taric she nodded. She would signal to Gangplank to get ready.

But that left a question in Ahri.

Who was telling Cid?

* * *

"Well… it seems the mist came here faster…"

Cid eyes opened in surprise seeing the mist from the ship of Miss Fortune.

"Sarah… will you help us?"

She nodded.

"I will. For a price"

Cid nodded. Helping Illaoi was more important than whatever price she asked for.

"Ask away! Is yours!"

She smiled as she held her guns at the ready seeing the incoming mist.

"Oh Cid. You shouldn't say that, but I am glad you accept my terms"

She shouted as she got her hat in place.

"Everyone! Get ready! We are doing some support fire to stop the undead! Whatever you see coming that is not human gets a shot! Understood!?"

Her crew all shouted their agreement, they got ready. The undead were coming to Bilgewater.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Well that was a good one if you ask me, thoughts? Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hopefully I will see all of you soon in next chapter! Which hopefully wont take me as long to deliver.**

 **36\. Pay the price. The eel with shark teeth.**


	37. Chapter 36 An eel with shark teeth

**Yo everyone been well? I hope all of you have been well, let us go forward! Thanks everyone who comments, favs and reviews, it means a lot to me!**

 **36\. Pay the Price. The eel with shark teeth.**

When the mist comes, the curses start flowing, and the undead start walking in land once again. The people had all gone far behind, away from the docks where the undead would start their trek towards them. The undead work in a simple and efficient fashion. Go move in one direction and destroy everything that is alive.

Their anger, their resentment, everything that makes them curse the living pushes them forward. There are plenty of ways to become an undead; one is through direct curses, such as the result of the Shadow Islands in the failed ritual. Some become undead through their own means, some are the result of petty resentments, and the residual magic feeds them.

The result of the Shadow Isles ritual has cursed the land and the sea, the mist brings undead and curse the living who become affected by it.

Few exceptions exists to the powers of the mists, being who have managed to retain their memories and thoughts such as Hecarim, Kalista, and Yorick.

Sometimes pure resentment and hate can make someone turn into an undead. The pure will of hatred can bring life to the body and make it move once again, giving it a new life, an existence of pure vengeance.

And such beings were now attacking the docks.

"Fire!"

The cannons firing made their presence known through booming noises and explosions that destroyed whatever that tried to come out of the mist and reach for them. The invasion was at a full pace, but the boats of Fortune and Gangplank were throwing fire at whatever tried to make its way to them.

"Keep firing at whatever moves from the mist!"

The cannons were good tools for suppressing foes, but in the end an invasion means that not even their boats could stop them all from rushing by under the water, but those who were managing to make their way out of the water and rush towards the docks were getting a surprise.

"I will swallow your souls!"

The words came from a small voice before a group of undead was immediately destroyed by a mass of magic falling over them.

Veigar had to keep control. Illaoi had been clear he could destroy all the undead he wanted, but he could not go around breaking everything around. So he focused his power as to make it sure it would destroy the undead, but no the floor under them. Executing control wasn't easy, he was used at freeing his power without limits.

His task was simple. Destroy as many undead as he could, the hunters would get rid of those who avoided his punishment. The undead might not be direct enemies to him, but they were a bother to his plans of conquering, if the undead killed the people, he wouldn't have people that fear him. So they had to disappear.

Moving his staff Veigar threw orbs of magic that ended up bypassing the enemies destroying them. When a few undead deemed him dangerous and lunged for him he summoned an area that managed to keep them stunned in place.

"Fools, you think you can stop the master of evil!"

He made a mass of power fall over them, crushing them and denting the wood. He had to keep his control. As tedious as it was to keep control over his power, he had to admit there was a weird satisfaction in obliterating his enemies. The undead was proving to be quite easy to deal with. At least so far.

The thing of the undead was that they were too many. So, in the end, it was all a battle for resistance.

If they could hold until the end everything would go well… if not… well. The fishing city and den of pirates would simply be gone from the map.

"Take this!"

The voice of the hunter resounded as a beam of light went over Veigar, fulminating the undead that was trying to sneak around him.

"I didn't need your help!"

Veigar moved away from the corpse of the headless undead as he muttered thanks. So silently, no one could hear it between the movements of the mass of undead.

* * *

Lucian simply nodded. He didn't need thanks, his job was clear, to deal with the mass of undead that tried to advance. He had to admit, Veigar was really offering them an advantage in movement, his area, or as he call it, the distortion of space, forced the undead to move to the sides to advance towards them, and when that happened Vayne and him were offered a clear shot of the undead that tried to advance forward.

Shooting without resting he aimed for the heads of the undead. His weapon wasn't like the magic of Veigar, he couldn't crush them, he had to aim and be precise. Get rid of their heads, or if they were too many, aim for the legs and steal their mobility. Keep the fight far from them, and keeping the enemy in his sight at all moments.

Illaoi was offering them protection through the tentacles of Nagakabouros, the constructs of water crushed the undead under their weight, and those who were seen as a bigger threats were kept constricted by her until they could be destroyed by his guns or Vayne silver bolts.

The plan she had made was going well.

* * *

Things were not going well.

At the rate, they were going they would be overwhelmed soon. The undead threatening to override his ship were getting with their hands clawing in the wood to reach them. He had already lost a ship before. He would not lose another one without fighting.

"Keep them out of the ship! Or be sure I will be shooting your heads when you come back as undead!"

Gangplank. The legendary pirate of Bilgewater. An authority in the sea, one that had been given a heavy blow before. Now he had to protect the same city he governed before with the mantle of legend and fear. Both which had been destroyed by Sarah Fortune and the appearance of Graves and the infamous Twisted Fate.

Now, he was on board a ship cutting the heads and torsos of whatever tried to approach him.

"Stay there land lover!"

He shouted at the rhythm he shoot at the undead closest to one of the cannons. He couldn't let them destroy the cannons. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. and if they thought they could actually do, they would get a surprise in the form of a bullet or a blade in flames.

Gangplank moved without grace, no, finesse in his eyes was for those who were weak, all you needed was a strong swing to pass through flesh and bone. If that failed, you could always shoot at their heads or their legs.

Cutting through the undead that had reached the deck of the ship he kept fighting. Those cannons couldn't be put to a stop.

"Keep firing! They will not get us, raise the anchor and move the ship! We are moving to get them off!"

The crew afraid of the man they call captain followed his orders without question as others kept fighting with him.

"Curse the one that sends the mists! We only need to hold for a while longer!"

He didn't know how long they needed to hold. Illaoi had been clear when she asked for his help.

 _Fire away until the last of your cannon balls._

He didn't owe her anything.

Nothing at all.

But a part of him was still attached to the woman who left him for a god.

Could he blame her? Yes, yes he could. But he didn't a part of him just knew that was her role. As his was to conquer Bilgewater…

His thoughts were cut at the sound of an undead trying to get close to him. His expression didn't change as he simply stabbed the undead and cut his head from his torso. He would keep on fighting as many of them as they came.

A resounding laugh coming from land made him believe. That maybe, just maybe, a bigger horror had just managed to reach the land.

"Move us closer to the docks! They might need more firepower there!"

As the ship moved to the docks, Gangplank was sure he had heard that sadistic laugh before.

"The Chain Warden… he is an undead from the islands too…"

* * *

"Ha! This is fun isn't Lucian?! Once again we clash!"

Anger seethed through his veins, the wish for revenge allowing the dam of his emotions to break and release all his anger and fury. He wanted vengeance. He started shooting without care of the undead surrounding him. He didn't care at the screams of Illaoi as to wait.

He started shooting nonstop at the Chain Warden that moved between the undead, using them as shields as it mocked him.

"That's all you can do? Not a mystery why your wife is no longer at your side!"

The undead laughed mercilessly at the misery of the hunter. He kept shouting as he screamed n frustration, he was walking trying to reach for Thresh when suddenly all stopped.

He stopped when suddenly he found himself stunned by Veigar.

"Stop already will you! You got a job to do!"

He looked with anger at the yordle who had stopped him in place. The same yordle looked at the front and saw the Chain Warden who was spinning his chain while laughing.

"What do you find so funny?"

Veigar was in no mood for games.

"Oh, I was simply laughing at the useless effort, you won't be able to stop the march and"

He couldn't go on as he was pushed against a wall from a powerful magic attack hitting him square on his chest. The blast was so strong it not only pushed him against the wall, but it also made him pass through it. This time it was Veigar who was laughing.

"The only one who can say something is useless is me! And nothing that I do is useless Warden!"

He looked at the stunned Lucian.

"I will release you, but you must promise me you won't go around shooting everywhere just because you want to get him. Your accuracy is horrible while angry, the Night Hunter had to finish off all the undead you shot and left lying around"

A small nod was all the confirmation Veigar needed. With a simple movement of his staff he freed him.

Vayne walked close to the pair fixing the crossbow in her wrist.

"Focused?"

He nodded at her. He might not show it, but he actually felt embarrassment at his actions. He let his emotions bring the worst of him.

"Good, because he is standing again"

Vayne motioned with her hand at the wall and indeed, to the surprise of Veigar, Thresh was standing and coming from the wall he had being thrown at.

"I must admit… for a yordle you sure hit hard"

Gone was the laugh and the foolishness in his acts as he had mocked Lucian. Now he was focused and he obviously was angry.

"I was hoping to enjoy myself and see the undead march get rid of all of you… but I guess that was wishful thinking, in the end you are Champions… so allow me to get rid of all of you"

As he raised his chain and started spinning he offered a dry chuckle.

"Don't worry though, when you die, all of you will be together inside the lantern"

Lucian and Vayne got into position. Veigar decided he would let the fight of the Warden to them. He had to focus on his own task.

"Think you can manage him?"

Lucian nodded.

"I will do it this time"

Veigar pointed to Vayne.

"I was asking her"

Lucian let out a sigh, it seemed Veigar didn't trust him. Vayne nodded as she readied her larger crossbow from her back.

"I can manage him, go stop the others"

With a nod Veigar left walking as he blasted any undead foolish enough to cross his path. The hunters and the warden were getting ready. A fight was about to start.

Moreover, it started the moment Thresh threw the chain in front of him. Failing to catch Vayne who rolled to the side and Lucian who simply dashed to the other. Lucian readied his guns, feeling the energy flowing in them and releasing it in one go as a ray of light. The blast hit Thresh but didn't manage to make much damage as he took his lantern to release a shield for him when the lantern shone.

"That's the best you have?"

He taunted before he felt a huge bolt getting against his side, he saw the figure of the Night Hunter. Her huge crossbow, preparing another shoot and this time aiming at where his eyes would be had he still had eyeballs.

"Gah!"

The feeling of the silver bolt burned against him, he had felt them before in the Institute. But it seemed without the suppressing runes that avoided serious injury, the bolts seemed to do more damage. But that could be said for both sides. Without the suppressing runes he could fight more freely.

"Get in here you two!"

He raised his arms and walls raised around them. Vayne and Lucian knew better than to touch the walls. Nevertheless, this had essentially stole their mobility.

"Now that we are so close, let's keep this up shall we?!"

With a roar of fury, he removed the silver bolt of his face, and threw his chain at Vayne. She rolled to the side, but as she rolled, the chain hooked itself against the floor. Allowing him to pull himself to her and with a swift motion, he threw his chain in a waving motion to push her and cleave the floor.

The effect was the desired one, not only was she hit, she got a clean hit against the wall. The wall broke in contact as Vayne released a grunt of pain. The feeling of the magic wall hurt and numbed her senses. She had to recover fast.

Thresh was about to let his chain end the job when he felt a barrage of shots at him. All aimed to his spectral joints. All of which hurt at being targeted. He decided it was time to cut their relation with his chain. As he threw the chain at Lucian, the hunter ducked and rolled imitating Vayne. When he got close to Thresh under the chain he smiled.

"Surely this one will hurt"

The guns in his hand charged and lit with energy flowing over them. A second later. A beam of light was releasing burning Thresh and throwing him away from him and Vayne.

"Get up, didn't you say you could manage him?"

The words seemed to snap Vayne out of her daze. She got her crossbow readied again, this time not placing a normal silver bolt, but rather a larger projectile in it.

"Distract him, we don't need to finish him, we only need to get him away from here so we can focus on the rest of the undead. Even Veigar will get tired"

As Lucian nodded, he ran to the direction he had thrown Thresh with his shot. He heard the way cry of the warden as he threw his chain at him. Essentially trapping him and pulling him close to him.

"You are honestly a huge bother, I wonder why the Institute even want us working together, and they seem to often ignore how little I care for you"

He pulled him closer and once he got him close enough and the chains released him, he stood with leg over him crushing his body with his weight.

"Be ready, because be sure I will enjoy this, is a shame your wife can't see your suffering"

As he readied his scythe, Lucian gritted his teeth, preparing for the slash.

A slash that never came to be as he heard the sound of Vayne huge crossbow firing.

"Gah!"

Lucian saw how Thresh was now impaled up in a wall, a large silver bolt keeping him up and suffering. He heard the voice of Vayne as she was putting the crossbow in her back.

"That will surely keep him from causing problems until this whole thing ends, let us go Lucian. They will need our help"

Vayne would normally finish someone as Thresh. But right now she was focused on making sure the people were safe.

Her recent experiences had made her see the bigger picture. She had to focus on what was important, not all, about what she wanted. Doing the right thing wasn't easy at all, she doubted she would have such a clean chance to finish Thresh again. However, she had a job to do.

Lucian was having similar thoughts, as he picked his guns from the floor. He saw the figure of Thresh suffering up in the wall as the silver bolt burned him and retained him, but didn't kill him. Sure, he wanted vengeance, but he had to admit it felt good seeing his enemy suffer. He left behind Vayne enjoying the screams of Thresh who demanded to be released.

He could tell Thresh one thing. He was surely going to enjoy his suffering with that silver bolt.

* * *

Illao, and Veigar had managed to keep the undead at bay, Ahri had come to their help as her orb passed through the undead making them wither, but when the hunters came back she felt they were steadily pushing them back. Still Nagakabouros had been clear. An eel with shark teeth was coming for them… so who was left? According to Veigar the hunters had been fighting the Chain Warden.

However, the eel with shark teeth was nowhere close…

"Illaoi, is Cid still with Sarah?"

Illaoi placed her idol over her shoulder, so far the undead were being pushed back. Gangplank and Sarah Fortune had done their job… but Nagakabouros was never wrong… so that left only one option.

"We need to reach the docks, I am afraid maybe the eel is with your partner Ahri"

Ahri face turned from worrisome to anger in a second, with a burst of speed she started moving through the undead while her power released small fox fires that damaged anyone who was in her road.

Illaoi could only chuckle at seeing Ahri rushing forward.

"We are the motion aren't we?"

She said as she looked at the Eye of God that seemed to shine for a moment, as if agreeing with her. With a powerful jump she readied her idol as she hit the floor with it, summoning more tentacles to keep the undead back.

"Let us get rid of them!"

* * *

In the ship of Sarah Fortune a chaos was being raised as many members of her crew were being flung all over after being stabbed by what looked like a harpoon made out of bone. He laughed maniacally as he approached the direction in which Sarah and Cid were standing.

A while ago as they kept shooting one of the members of the crew said, he was seeing something swimming in their direction, to their surprise it was a man. A man that swam like an eel. That poor crew member was the first victim of the harpoon. The man was an undead, one different from the many others, as this one spoke and acted on more than instinct. He was conscious. And he was angry.

"Your name is on my list! Sarah Fortune! You will pay for what you did to me!"

Cid took notice of the piece of parchment. It had nothing written on it, and the moment he saw the eyes of the undead he understood.

Those were the eyes of a lunatic. He wasn't really hunting for her, the same way he was hunting for her, he could have said he was hunting for him. He simply was a man with a wish for blood. And considering he was an undead from Bilgewater, it wasn't hard he recognized Sarah.

"Vengeance will be mine!"

He threw the harpoon at her and the chaos started.

Now only three people were at the deck. Pyke, Sarah and Cid. The latter focusing on trying to understand the mind of the undead in front of them. He seemed to be the one guiding the undead as he was alone and none of the undead seemed to try to get in the ship.

"I hope you are good at running… because you don't seem much of a fighter"

Cid nodded and without warning she shot her guns at the air, and with a precision Cid didn't expect he saw the small rain of bullets falling over him, the rain of iron bullets forced him to dash away, earning them the chance to move. Both of them ended up running away to her cabin while they thought of a plan.

"We need to seal his movement!"

She had seen what he had done to her crew, and she knew she would need to seal his movements, so she quickly kept the rain of bullets going. Her cannons could keep it up. The problem was she knew it would make little to no damage. If she wanted to hurt him, she would need a straight shot. Something powerful enough as to get rid of his leg…

She had a plan. A stupid, and dangerous plan.

"Hey remember you said you would pay any price?"

Her voice was full of confidence. Moreover, Cid found himself nodding at her.

"Good, because I will need you to play the role of bait"

Cid wanted to discuss. Also, he had said he would accept whatever she asked for. And if she asked for him to play bait. Surely, she had a plan to get rid of the undead with the harpoon.

With a nod and a face full of seriousness, he accepted. She smiled.

"Keep him distracted, don't move. That's all I am asking, when you hear me firing, don't move either, I am asking you to trust me fully, otherwise this won't work"

Cid sighed.

"I think I can manage that"

With a sprint he went back to the deck. And there it was the undead looking everywhere at signs of anyone moving. When he saw him his eyes full of anger focused on him.

"Who are you?! Where is Fortune?!"

Cid proceeded to walk slowly at him. Keeping his focus on the harpoon.

"I am Cid, I don't think I am on your list…?"

The undead saw the parchment.

"No… you are not… but if you know where is Fortune hiding and don't tell me, I can always write your name!"

Cid felt a shiver on his spine. He was serious.

"And… who are you?"

The undead chuckled.

"Isn't that obvious? I am Pyke!"

Cid felt something weird… Pyke wasn't like the others undead. No, he wasn't like them, nor was he like those who were affected by the mist…

"What are you? Who are you?"

He chuckled.

"I am what comes from the Jaull-fish! I was the best harpooner from the slaughter docks; I am not like these things from the mist… I can move whatever way I want, I do not need the mist to move around… now, move! I need to get Sarah Fortune before I go for Gangplank, they all will pay!"

His voice carried anger and yet a cold intellect. It was obvious he wasn't as single minded as they thought before, what's more, Cid noticed in his body language as weird as it was, that he wasn't lying, he wasn't fabricating the story… he was speaking the truth.. With an unnatural burst of speed that made him become ethereal, he was right in front of Cid with his harpoon aiming at his neck.

"Now, where is Sarah Fortune!?"

Cid smiled, if his end came from a harpoon it would be fast. But the reason he smiled was because Pyke was focused on him. Meaning Sarah would shoot.

And indeed. The sound of a shooting gun came, but he was unable to keep his promise of not moving. His prosthetic leg had gotten blown to pieces as a cannon ball passed through it, ricocheting in a way he never thought of, the ricochet ended up going forwards, aiming at the stomach pit of Pyke.

The result was Cid falling down and Pyke being thrown forwards.

In his dazed state Pyke was unable to become mist and water. So he ended up receiving another shot of the cannons of Sarah Fortune. She kept firing away until he ended up being pushed out of the deck falling to the sea.

No trace of him that could be seen quickly.

Without a second to lose she went ahead to make the ship move towards the docks. It wouldn't take them long to reach them. With the direction set she went to look for her partner who had offered his leg in exchange for a chance to survive.

"Cid, are you okay?"

She had expertly aimed at his leg, a shot she had done more than a few times in matches in the Institute. She loved that shot. Her enemies thought they were safe hiding behind the minions, only to get a bullet through a ricocheting shot, the impact was bigger when she managed to destroy the first target.

She got him from the shoulder as he nodded.

"Yeah, you only took my prosthetic leg, you didn't really hurt me"

He smiled as she helped him stand, she took him to a barrel and had him sit.

"So… Pyke?"

She asked, and he nodded at her. She had heard their conversation it seemed. Not that he had been silent.

"He is not an undead from the mist… he says he came from a Jaull-fish… Sarah, believe it or not he didn't seem to be lying… the only part of his story that doesn't fit is that list he carries with him"

He remembered the parchment that seemed empty yet Pyke was sure something was in it. Maybe… something only he could see as… whatever he had come back as.

"Whatever he is… the Institute will surely come and get him later. If he is not already on their sight"

She sighed as she took to see the approaching docks. In there she saw the group of champions waiting for them.

"Is a shame, I lost my chance to use that payment of yours properly"

She took her hat from the floor. It had fallen during the whole deal.

Cid chuckled, curious of what she would have asked. Good news is, the undead seem to be gone as he saw the champions standing in the docks. He took notice of Gangplank speaking with Illaoi. Ahri waved at him excitedly, relief obvious across her features. Lucian and Vayne were simply sitting in a couple of barrels seemingly waiting for anything to happen. And Veigar simply looked bored.

When Cid got down of the ship with the help of Miss Fortune, who was supporting him, the first thing to happen was he felt the hug of Ahri as she took him tightly.

"Next time I follow you wherever you go, okay?"

She sounded relieved, but it was obvious she had been worried.

"Okay"

He returned the hug.

"I will not ask what happened with your leg… it breaks to much"

He chuckled. He took notice of how Veigar seemed to poke his staff at the empty space where his leg should be, seemingly finding it funny.

Vayne and Lucian looked at him and simply nodded.

"Is good to see you are all well, Taric had an easy time I take it?"

On queue, Taric came to them carrying an undead from the neck and throwing it at the sea.

"I had a bit of fun myself… not too many, so I guess everything went according to plan?"

Illaoi nodded with a smile.

"This calls for a celebration! Come on everyone, if Bilgewater has something to offer to us is drinks, so let us go"

Normally everyone would have refused through their own mediums, but Illaoi had made clear she was serious on them celebrating.

Seemed all that was left was to enjoy relaxation.

* * *

Cid ended up having to depend totally on Ahri to support himself to move. But the nine tailed fox didn't mind at all, she was making the best out of it to keep hugging him as everyone got into a tavern to drink as much as they wanted. Illaoi would be paying.

As Gangplank took a sit far from them Illaoi approached both Cid and Ahri.

"Cid, Sarah told me about what happened… so you ended up seeing the eel with shark teeth?"

He nodded. Ahri hadn't heard anything about it because he had not spoken of it.

"Yeah, he said his name was Pyke… you know him?"

Illaoi shrugged.

"It doesn't strike any bells, but he didn't came as a result of the mist… he came due to a different source, still Nagakabouros sensed him… did Sarah kill it?"

He denied mentioning he fell and they didn't see any corpse.

"I feared something like that… he will surely come back, but at least not today, so I guess is in the end still a victory for us and Nagakabouros"

She smiled tiredly and sighed while she pointed to Miss Fortune who was drinking alone by the bar of the tavern.

"She seems to be down, any idea why?"

Cid shrugged and Ahri did the same. None had any idea of why she seemed down. To be honest, she seemed to be the only one not enjoying the small celebration was Gangplank who kept drinking nonstop while eating an orange occasionally. Taric and Veigar who simply seemed to be entertained between themselves. Lucian and Vayne looked pensive but not in any way that denoted they were uncomfortable at being in the tavern drinking.

Only Miss Fortune looked down.

Cid lightly nudged Ahri to help him stand. She nodded, already knowing what he was thinking.

"I will look into it Illaoi, enjoy your drink"

She raised a mug at him as Ahri helped him get to the stool of the bar. Once she managed to balance him in it carefully she made her way towards Illaoi.

Illaoi looked over the rim of her mug at Ahri who sat next to her.

"So, I am guessing by how you helped him that this is not weird at all"

She motioned to the therapist who was making small talk with Miss Fortune. She nodded at her with a smile in her face and a happy expression in her face.

"I fell for him exactly because he is like that… he just loves to help, he sometimes forgets he needs to trust others, but he is getting there already"

Illaoi nodded. Before raising her mug.

"For my fellow man who follows the will of Nagakabouros"

She drank the whole mug in one go before reaching for a mango. She broke it in half offering a part to Ahri who accepted it.

"So, you and Gangplank were really something before?"

Ahri asked with a smile and her ears perking up. She was curious about it. Moreover, she would be lying if she said she didn't want to know about it.

Illaoi just chuckled before nodding.

"Indeed, we were going to be close… but I had a role to fulfill, on so does he, but I like to believe, that the man whom I fell for still is in there, under the man who is too obsessed to understand his own role"

She bit the mango and spit out the pulp as she was in thought. Ahri simply went ahead and asked what was on her mind.

"Have you ever considered throwing all away to be with the one you love?"

Illaoi found herself laughing.

"I am already living my life doing what I love, and following whom I love"

Her faith in Nagakabouros was bigger than her already impressive strength. And she wasn't ashamed of sharing it with others. Ahri simply nodded. She was happy seeing Illaoi being so happy, and she felt she could share her feelings. She felt happy too with the way things had been going recently.

Illaoi and Ahri chatted of nothing serious, small talk as Illaoi motioned for them to look to the bar. Ahri was surprised at seeing Sarah Fortune laughing openly.

She didn't know what could possibly get her to laugh so openly, but she was glad to see her happy. Cid too was smiling and nodding at her.

It seemed that her partner was able to make people happy without much problems.

A small celebration between a group that shared nothing.

Hunters of the night that wished revenge, a mage with impressive powers who could destroy pretty much anything, captains of pirate ships who fought between each other, the priestess of the kraken, the nine-tailed fox, the aspect of the protector, and a therapist with no powers.

A small group.

That simply proved cooperation was possible.

And that was good, because an age was coming to an end. And when it came to an end, everyone would be on their own…

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Well, this one was fun for me, and it got me really pumped for the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 37. The end of an age.**


	38. Chapter 37 The end of an Age

**Yo here we are! 36 chapters later, 230k words later, and almost 70k views. I am still surprised at how far this has come. I doubt I can thank everyone enough for reading this fic, for passing by and checking it out, giving a review, throwing their fav or follow. Thanks everyone.**

 **Chapter 37: The end of an age.**

The only thing in life you can expect for it to happen. Is for things to go badly quickly.

Cid had come to accept the fact that it wasn't life was against you or in favor. Life was life. But stuff simply happened all the time. Sometimes it came in the form of a storm when you were cleaning your clothes outside, sometimes it came in food getting spoiled, and sometimes. It came in losing your home.

At the middle of the night in the Institute, he found himself packing the few stuffs he truly cared for, his sketch books, the coat offered to him from the two groups of the Freljord. He carried in his shoulder the poro who chose to follow him, and he would ask Ahri for help in taking Koi with him… maybe Nami.

The rest of his stuff would be teleported to his new home. A summoner would get in charge of sending his stuff through teleportation. He heard a soft knocking and found himself seeing Sona and Ahri walking inside the office.

Ahri was the first to speak in the silence that had taken place between the three. It wasn't an awkward silence, rather it was a silence common from friends that just didn't want to say anything.

"You done packing?"

Cid nodded motioning for the small bag in the floor. The poro in his shoulder jumped as if to trying to signal he too was ready.

"Yeah… I honestly didn't expect this"

Sona looked at him and signed.

" _I doubt anyone expected it… but it was being spoken all the time. We just didn't believe it was going to become true."_

Cid signed back at her.

" _The Institute of War is closing down. Where you will be going?"_

Cid looked at her. And surprise showed in his features at her words.

* * *

When they came back from Bilgewater. The Institute was in a state of mayhem. Summoners running all over, and no explanation, when Cid saw Ezreal walking he immediately asked him what was going on.

Ezreal sighed pointing behind him.

"Its official, the Institute of War is closing down. The summoners will be going back to their home countries, and every champion is to go back to their home too… which sucks because it means we are losing all the support we were getting on investigations."

Ezreal looked tired while looking at the group that came from Bilgewater.

"And just when this place was starting to become fun to be in."

He excused himself as he flashed through a wall. Cid noticed the looks in his friends. They were going to be separated.

"Nagakabouros never saw this coming. Or if he did he didn't tell me of it"

Illaoi looked in thought before excusing herself. Gangplank following her in tow. Vayne and Lucian did the same excusing from the group, leaving Ahri, Taric, Sarah, Veigar and Cid alone in the hallway with the people moving around.

"Problem will arise from this, I need to get some stuff, I demand you fulfill your payment of our bargain therapist!"

Veigar pointed with his staff at Cid. He guessed he referred to the chat they had of Lulu. Cid smiled thankful for the distraction and nodded.

"I will fulfill my deal of the bargain"

Ahri who was still carrying Cid supporting him nudged him a bit to get his attention.

"I think we should get you a new leg, do you think Viktor will help us?"

Cid was in thought but nodded. Excusing himself from Sarah and Taric. Taric nodded as Sarah waved at him. They had to see Viktor to get him a new leg.

* * *

As the therapist without a leg and the nine-tailed fox walked away, Taric and Sarah Fortune took to walk to the direction of their rooms. During the walk they saw many who were getting ready to start packing too, and many summoners seemingly moving all over.

Sarah Fortune sighed at the mess of an organization and spoke to Taric.

"It is quite the mess in here, where will everyone will be going?"

Taric was in thought observing everyone before speaking.

"Home. Whatever place it might be… I am more worried on the fact they will be releasing the beings of the Void. Is not like they can send them to the Void. And so, will be left to roam free beings such as Evelynn and Hecarim."

Sarah eyes opened in surprise. It was true. Cho Gath, Rek Sai, Kog Maw and Vel Koz would be let to roam free through the land… the Institute doubled as a prison in a way. And now all of them would be let to roam free and bring terror… Pyke would come back surely...

Runaterra had become more dangerous through the closure of the Institute.

Thinking on lighter things to distract herself, she thought on how much she would miss the Institute, having a room and her own space. She loved the sea, but she liked to spend time on land enjoying it with some champions she had come to call friends…

Janna would be missed, she was interesting. She would also find herself missing Jax, as weird as it sounded, she had come to enjoy the boasting of the strong master of arms. Nami too, she would miss the optimism of her. Maybe she would find her on the sea? And she would also miss Taric. He had been a great support to her in the many matches in the league.

"Where will you be going Taric?"

Taric was in thought for a moment before simply answering.

"I will probably won't be well received in Demacia… I could give it a try at least."

He was after all asked to take the journey to Targon to die in exile. They didn't expect him to survive. Maybe he would be welcomed back, and the friendship with Garen could be fixed. It wouldn't be the same, but maybe it could be fixed.

"Will you be going back to Bilgewater Sarah?"

She sighed. She placed her hands behind her neck as if to try to stretch and think of it.

"Bilgewater will have Gangplank and Illaoi in it, I was considering maybe I could go back to bounty hunt, keep exploring the seas, and make the best out of it… I do not feel like I could stay in Bilgewater for a while…"

While they had thought no one had gotten hurt in their small adventure, the people of her crew ended dying against the harpoon of Pyke, and according to Taric some people who didn't take the warning of Illaoi had died, not many thanks to the fact Nautilus had been around to the surprise of Taric.

No one had seen the titan of the sea, going around. He had come to help against the mist it seemed. The few deaths that happened and the deaths of her crew had hit her hard.

The last night the therapist had made her laugh. He made her night a bit lighter, simply by chatting with him the weight had been diminished. She would always be saddened at the early demise of those people. But she had to accept she couldn't do more, and that what she had done was a reason not many others had died.

"I believe I need to travel. Explore more, grow a bit, who knows… maybe find someone to spend the rest of my time with… even my mother found someone in the past, surely I can find a man who will make me company."

Taric nodded. And in teasing that only he could do thanks to his friendship with Sarah he spoke.

"You are not thinking of taking the therapist to the sea with you, are you? Ahri would try to get you across the sea if you were to run with him."

It was meant as a joke. And it ended up surprising him with the result.

"I might take both of them, if that gives me some normalcy in my life."

Taric was stunned. Something surprising, he never got stunned. Not through verbal means.

And he found himself he couldn't deny or question her claims. One couldn't say no when they were stunned.

* * *

Vayne and Lucian walked in silence, the latter thinking on how to strike a conversation. He found himself he didn't need to when Vayne spoke first.

"Would you like to come to Demacia? There are many things hiding in the shadow under the light, and another hunter would be appreciated."

Lucian found himself surprised.

"What brought the change? I thought you worked alone."

She sighed.

"The fight with Thresh. It made me see it would have been a hard task alone. Cid mentioned the reason people work together is to do things they can't do alone."

She looked at the floor, in an act that showed speaking about this was a huge deal to her. She had never been one to be social, even less to invite someone to hunt. But Cid was right. She needed to take steps forward. She was not leaving the desire for revenge. But she was trying to change her usual habits.

"I understand if you do not wish to hunt at my side. I can be…"

Lucian spoke.

"Rude, too arrogant, and too proud to a fault."

Vayne was almost readying a silver bolt when Lucian spoke again.

"But I am the same way… I think we can try to hunt together."

He stretched his hand at her. She took her hand and the agreement was set. Lucian understood something in that moment. Vayne grip was stronger than one would think so, but considering the weaponry she carried, it was to be expected.

As they broke their handshake, Vayne spoke as they kept walking.

"You will be under my care"

Lucian looked at her with surprise and confusion.

"Don't you mean, you will be under my care?"

Vayne kept walking. This time a smirk showing in her face.

"No, you will be under my care, I am the better hunter."

Lucian thought maybe, just maybe, the idea of accepting to start hunting together with Vayne was a mistake…

* * *

Ahri, Sona and Riven, the small group of friends was chatting between themselves. Ahri had left Cid with Viktor, the latter explaining he was going to make him a new leg, one that could prove no one could destroy it. A piece of glorious evolution he called it.

Ahri only was thankful Viktor was excited about making the leg and not angry at the fact Cid tended to break his leg.

Riven voice brought Ahri out of her thoughts.

"So, are you ready? With this place closing down… it will be weird. I don't know where I will be going."

Riven seemed actually lost. Technically speaking, she could go back to Noxus. But she didn't want that. She had been considering Karma offer to go to Ionia. Plus she knew Yasuo and Taliyah there. She could spend time with them… but would it be right?

Sona wrote her thoughts in paper.

 _Nasus is going back to Shurima, he hopes to help the people. He considers it will be a hard time judging he and Renekton are still on bad terms. But he believes he can help the shuriman to have an easier time in the desert, he hopes to defend them. Kassadin and Kai Sa are going too, they hope to help against the threats on the desert._

 _Morgana and Kayle have considered moving to different places, I heard Kayle is considering Demacia and Morgana is considering moving wherever she feels like she can be free. Ashe, Tryndamere, Olaf, Sejuani and Braum are all going to Freljord. They will keep protecting their home._

 _Ornn is supposed to be considering moving back to Freljord. Fight the fight against the Watchers. Those who belong to Demacia are not in thought about it. And same with Noxus._

 _The only ones still deciding where they will be going seem to be Zyra and Maokai._

After the long note Riven sighed.

"What about Cid? He is technically from Noxus now right?"

Ahri was in thought.

"He could run away. I mean without the summoners teleporting everyone, getting someone would be a long trip, and I doubt Noxus could get him if he came to Ionia with me"

Ahri smiled. She was eager on trying to convince him to go to Ionia.

Sona was smiling nodding at Ahri, but a part of her felt heavy.

She was afraid. Her friends would be going away, and is not like she could just go and teleport to them. The only one who could go around teleporting himself all over was Ryze. And she doubted he would be one to help her with such a frivolous task as seeing her friends.

But the thing was that. She wanted to keep seeing them.

Had Cid been in Demacia she wouldn't mind going to Demacia. She wouldn't mind leaving her mansion to visit the therapist in his office daily. Because that place had something she didn't experience much in the mansion. A feeling of being welcomed.

A big home, but a lonely one, doesn't offer the feeling of being welcomed. It just a reminder of how alone she was.

Riven in her usual innocence that was the result of seeing the easiest solution spoke.

"Sounds good, would you mind if I were to come with you two to Ionia?"

Ahri perked up at the question and hugged Riven. She was smiling brightly at she kept the hug going.

"Of course, you can come with us!"

Riven smiled hugging Ahri back.

Sona was happy, but she was jealous at the same of how simply Riven could ask that. She wished she could do the same…

"Sona?"

Ahri voice broke her thoughts. She nodded and excused herself. She needed to think.

* * *

Cid was in the lab of Viktor. It couldn't be called a room so much as lab. He was making the final touches for his new leg. One he said would fix itself after breaking.

"The materials work with a similar fashion to my prototype for an exoskeleton armor. The pieces look to get together again, they got a memory of what they must make. So as long as the pieces don't get destroyed and obliterated, they will fix itself to form the leg again."

Viktor sounded proud as he made the last details on the leg.

"Lightweight, durable, and self-reparable, this leg should last you until you accept my offer for the replacement of your organs for machines… are you sure you don't feel like getting the new pump for your heart? I can assure you the process is totally safe."

Cid chuckled waving him off as Viktor third arm worked with a laser on the leg.

"Sorry Viktor, I am okay for now."

Viktor nodded.

"I see, is okay though, if you change your mind, just come to Zaun to look for me."

The comment surprised Cid. He wasn't expecting the invitation from Viktor. He didn't really strike him as someone who was into making friends like that. Because that was what he had done. He was acting like a friend saying it was okay to visit him.

"I hope you found the recorder I gave you useful."

Cid nodded. The small trinket had proved invaluable to his job.

"Indeed, thanks for it."

Viktor nodded. He procured something out of his coat. A small circular object, no bigger than his palm.

"This is my project of a communication device. If it works it should allow to communicate through a frequency unique to it, and no matter how far you find yourself, it should be able to contact me in Zaun. Just for those occasions you break your leg again."

Cid nodded in thanks.

It seemed the scientist was hoping to keep his friend.

"My place in Zaun is nothing big. But you are welcome to it. Those who understand the glorious evolution are always welcome at my home."

Viktor didn't wait for an answer as he showed him the new leg. It looked sturdy while it felt light to Cid. It had the same locking system of the old leg, meaning he could simply place it and remove it with little effort. Cid placed the leg in place and tried it.

It was a perfect fit. And it felt great to walk to.

Viktor gave him the small device with a handshake.

"Wherever you got therapist. Know you have a friend in Zaun. Now I am afraid I must usher you outside. I need to order the projects I wish to take back with me, the rest of the old projects can remain here."

Cid nodded at him and left.

Once out of the room of Viktor as he walked through the hallways he was tackled by a small pair.

"Is it true?! You are going away too?!"

Cid looked at those who tackled him, and he saw Annie and Amumu.

He nodded at them.

"I am afraid we are all going away."

Both nodded. Cid offered to take both of them to fish, one last time. They nodded excitedly.

* * *

They went in silence to the usual spot, Jax was there with Nami. Cid managed to hear their conversation. He heard the saddened voice of Nami.

"So where am I supposed to go? I can't go back home…"

Jax spoke in his usual tone.

"Then don't… we will find something to do, I mean… we can go anywhere right?"

Nami nodded.

"Hopefully, we will keep being friends right?"

Jax laughed as he took to sit.

"You need to do more if you wish to get rid of me you fish"

She laughed as she relaxed in the water.

"Me? Trying to get rid of you? How would I dare do that to the master of arms?"

Both laughed and kept at it even while noticing Amumu and Annie skipping stones in the water, being mindful of throwing them far away from Nami.

Cid took to sit and Jax looked at him.

"So, where are you going to end up going?"

Cid sighed.

"Honestly, the responsible thing to do would be to go to Noxus, and keep my work there… who knows, surely there are tons of people needing therapy there."

Jax chuckled.

"There are sure lots of people in problems, but the thing is, where do you want to go?"

Cid let himself fall on the floor.

"Anywhere… so long as you guys are there…"

Jax and Nami looked at him in surprise. They weren't expecting that answer in particular. He kept speaking.

"You guys sort of became family to me…don't ask me how, I don't know how to explain it… it just feels wrong going away from here…"

Jax chuckled offering a pat in the back and letting his hand rest in it.

"You weren't here that long, and you still got attached eh?"

Cid nodded. Nami moved in the water looking at him smiling.

"If it helps, we sort of grew to like you too. You feel like a friend more than a summoner or another champion who was around."

Jax nodded at her words.

"Indeed… we knew this place was in the risk of closing down, too much power in one place, the nations want their own back… but hey, I got no nation, so I can ask to go wherever I want."

Nami smiled nodding.

"Technically my home is the sea, but so long as I got my staff I can go anywhere I feel like going!"

Both looked at Cid and Nami spoke first.

"You can go wherever you want too in the end, I mean, I doubt Swain will really hold you to go back to Noxus right?"

He was in thought and sighed.

"Technically he could, I mean I am a citizen of Noxus…"

Jax chuckled.

"Try to be a little selfish, would you? Choose whatever place makes you happy… oh and be sure to tell us, we can't try to tease you if we don't know where you are going."

Cid ended up smiling. He ended up smiling more as he heard Amumu laughing at how he managed to skip a stone farther than Annie. Cid chuckled. Technically Amumu never got tired, Annie had a human body, so it was normal for her to get tired.

He wasn't going to tell them though, better make them believe he had gotten better than her. Even if for a while.

They were right.

He could go anywhere he wanted…

* * *

"You done packing?"

Cid nodded motioning for the small bag in the floor. The poro in his shoulder jumped as if to trying to signal he too was ready.

"Yeah… I honestly didn't expect this"

Sona looked at him and signed.

" _I doubt anyone expected it… but it was being spoken all the time. We just didn't believe it was going to become true."_

Cid signed back at her.

" _The Institute of War is closing down. Where you will be going?"_

Cid looked at her. And surprise showed in his features at her words.

" _I am going with you two. Someone has to make sure you stay in line Cid."_

Cid was surprised, he tried to sign when she placed a finger in his lips. Mischief in her eyes. She removed the finger and signed.

" _My home is where my friends are, if Demacia minds me going away, they can surely send someone for me until then, I will be with you for a while."_

Cid smiled at her and brought her into a hug. At the same time, Ahri hugged both, forcing the small poro to jump over her head. All smiled in the comfort of the hug. They walked carrying their stuff.

Close to the summoner, they were walking to Cid saw Drave and gave him a letter.

"Mind giving it to Swain?"

Draven nodded with a smile.

"Not at all, take care. I am sure we will be seeing you again."

Cid nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

In a flash of purple, the nine-tailed fox, the maven of strings, and the therapist of the institute went away. Draven opened up the letter not really caring if Swain got angry at him opening it, he did feel curious about it.

 _I am taking vacations._

 _I need time for myself, for a long time, I been helping everyone. And I mean everyone. Who needed therapy, who needed my help, even those who didn't really needed me, I would end up helping them._

 _But in the end, I too need help._

 _I been denying myself of this help. And I think is time for me to help myself. Give myself the time to accept I am worthy of getting help._

 _This is not me deserting at all, is just a vacation leave._

 _And extended one._

 _Hope you do not mind. But if you are looking for me. I will be in Ionia, if I recall Cassiopeia would be there for a season, right?_

 _Thanks, and I apologize for any inconvenience this might cause._

 _Cid._

The only thing sounding through the hallways as people walked to move their stuff, was Draven laugh filling the halls.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **Well, this will be a good point for me to take a rest, and work on my other fanfics, I am not leaving the story, but you do need to remember, I am working on this for pure love to League of Legends. And once again, thanks everyone, I had an awesome time so far, and hopefully I will keep having it. Thanks to all of you who come and read this story! Thanks everyone!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey there! I am back! Hopefully not going away!**

 **But if you feel curious of where I was, ask away! No shying away of any PM, but now to focus on the important stuff!**

 **As always, own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 _ **Sharing memories, colors, feelings is magic! Magic connects people. - Neeko.**_

If you were to ask Cid where things went bad. It could be any moment really of the last pair of months. When Ahri became feral and Karma had to calm her down. When Sona cried about how they were unable to help Ahri senses turn back to normal. On how a sudden increase on dangers was around. How suddenly a lot of people were showing signals of dementia through fears. Seeing things that were not there.

Attacking others because they were afraid seeing them as monsters. Really things were going haywire everywhere.

In an intent to find help he decided to take a boat to Demacia and from there reach to Piltover, there go to Zaun to get Viktor and ask for his help. The man was a genius. Sure, his methods to help others might not be the route others would take. But Cid trusted heavily in the man who was the herald of a new revolution on the machines. Sure, he would need to explain Viktor to not experiment on Ahri, but surely, he had ways of checking on to what was happening on her mind.

Karma said magic was involved. Something deep and primal. Cid understood that. Fear

Fear was deep and primal, it helped people stay alive, it helped as much as it hurt. And such deep fears were consuming Ahri who barely slept, Wukong and Yi had been needed to subdue her. Even then both had been thrown away at the adrenaline-fueled Ahri. They had been helped by Lee Sin who had kicked her behind the head. The damage was easily healed. Her fears were not.

And such fears forced him to move away to get help. Sona wanted to go with him, but he knew her talents were more needed with Karma to help Ahri. Riven had also offered for the trip but in the end, he told her he needed her to be there for Ahri.

And so, alone the therapist with a prosthetic leg went to take on a trip to Demacia.

Swain spy network had also been useful in keeping news about the status of things and reporting back to the man. It seemed what happened to Ahri was happening to many others around. No discernable pattern. Just random fear attacks. No nation seemed safe. And everyone was on the quest to find answers.

Maybe coming alone on such a trip had been a bad idea. Even more as to how he was currently trying not to drown as he was in a storm.

The captain of the ship had been affected suddenly as mist enveloped the ship. Next thing that happens is a storm.

Which ended up with Cid trying to fight the waves.

"Is this how it all ends?! Like this?! Come on!"

He was cursing the weather with all his might staying afloat thanks to pieces of the boat. The storm raged. And he cursed the elements. It seemed his infamous luck was on the work again.

He had been closing to the end of the trip. A bit more and he would have made it through the sea and to the coasts of Noxian territory allowing him to reach Piltover and Zaun.

He would not know more as the clash of a bigger wave took away his consciousness and his anger.

* * *

Cid first reaction as his eyes opened was the lack of vision, he had…

"Glass…."

His glasses were not close to him. It seemed they were being held by…. Blue hands?

As he adapted to the tiredness and soreness of his body, he noticed how he was in a beach.

"Oh! You are awake! I was worried you would not wake up Cid!"

The voice was easily recognizable. And it brought a smile to his face as he closed his eyes and spoke her name.

"Nami….. is great to hear of you…. Who is holding my glasses?"

He heard a feminine voice perking up. If his ears worked properly, he could hear as if whoever was around was walking in four. Approaching slowly, and he heard the gentle laugh of Nami.

"That would be Neeko… Neeko, that's Cid. The one I spoke of you before."

Neeko. Fun name.

"I see!

As he heard the steps getting closer, he felt her gentle hand opening his eye. He simply kept looking at the golden orbs in front of him. A hair that seemed to fade in colors of purple and blue… golden orbs that seemed to be full of one thing.

"May I touch your eyeball? Neeko is gentle."

Curiosity.

And absolute and abundant curiosity.

Curiosity is a wonderful thing, it manages to open horizons, and open the mind to new possibilities. Sometimes is clouded with feelings to hurt and do different things. But in the orbs of Neeko curiosity was overflowing and it seemed endless.

In a way, Cid could only smile at such pure feelings. The girl seemed to be unable to hold any sort of emotion hidden. Her eyes and her body expressed it all.

If Ahri was the master in hiding. Neeko was the master of showing.

He felt a small and soft poke in his head as Neeko caught his attention and his thoughts again.

"Can Neeko touch? Neeko is waiting."

She smiled, and he felt that losing and eye wouldn't be so bad considering how tired and sore he was. He smiled at her and nodded lightly from his position on the ground.

Neeko smiled and proceeded to touch his eye.

It was the most surreal feeling ever. He knew she was touching his eye. But it had been done so softly in an impossible matter that he felt no pain nor anything, almost as if it was a small tickle. Neeko found herself smiling before suddenly taking him by surprise.

"You got a pretty smile!"

Cid was seeing his own smile. He was seeing himself in front of him. He saw the weird visage of himself placing his glasses in place as suddenly a pair appeared on the figure that was his.

Nami voice broke his confusion as she giggled.

"Neeko is one of the most special Vastayas you may ever know… she can shapeshift into anyone. As you can see even up to the most minimum detail."

With his sight restored he could notice how impossible it was to discern Neeko from anyone else.

"Neeko is joyful to become you!"

She laughed as she moved around walking with his prosthetic leg. Well, the fake leg…

"I don't limp so much, I can walk just as you do."

Hearing the new information, she walked normally and moved around and Cid could understand, that as long as Neeko didn't speak, no one would be able to tell her apart in a crowd from anyone else. She could perfectly blend.

* * *

Cid smiled at her before trying to stand up. As he did, he felt a splash of cold water, that as much as it woke him up it seemed to remove the tiredness away from him.

"Ah, right, you can heal with water… did it have to be so cold?"

As he slightly shivered and Neeko laughed at his double. Nami simply nodded holding her staff.

"Sadly, it is, there is no the Institute where the runes made it warm, I borrowed water from the sea."

She seemed to be proud of that and Cid could only chuckle. It was nice to see Nami was doing well.

"So… if you are here, where exactly I am?"

Nami was about to speak when Cid heard a laugh, he couldn't believe he was hearing.

"You sure are useless without a map, you should learn from me, the sun, the sky, everything tells me where I am, and right now we are in the east terrains of Noxian territory."

Jax. He was walking close to them holding a fishing cane. He placed it in the floor and looked at Nami. His face as always hidden behind a helmet.

"I guess you won the bet Nami… I won't fish… today."

Jax then looked at him and pointed to Neeko.

"I guess you met the girlie… truth be told she could be older than the three of us… but whatever. I guess you already know the world is a mess?"

Cid nodded.

"Then that saves me time to tell you this. Viktor is working with Jayce looking for a solution already. Whatever you were hoping to accomplish. You could have simply waited instead of risking yourself to go to the sea in a boat…"

Before Cid could speak Jax kept going.

"What's more, whatever is happening is going around places with the presence of champions. So, I am guessing someone is attacking civilians to get to the champions, good plan, but they forgot that not all champions are in cities."

Jax looked at him pointing one of his fingers at him.

"Don't tell me you didn't figure it out?"

Truth was. He had thought about it… but it seemed so farfetched…

"That's how this stuff works, make us think its crazy. But is real and is going on. And since you saved me the trip to Ionia. I guess I should tell you that you better move and look to see the others before we all end up missing our homes."

Before he could speak Neeko who had taken her original form got in front of Jax with the same curiosity.

"How can anybody miss home? Home is all around."

Jax sighed and it seemed this was not new. Nami who had taken to get closer to him whispered at him.

"We have been with Neeko for a few weeks now… it seems she met Nidalee, and since then she is been on the move trying to meet others… truth be told Jax was also hoping to send her to you. He said you could teach her to be more… well, he simply wanted to send her away."

Cid was about to ask why when he noticed how Neeko took on the form of Jax and kept saying the same stuff he had said.

"Stop that…"

Said Jax in a grunt.

"Stop that…"

Said Neeko feminine voice.

Cid and Nami both chuckled at the exchange.

Cid for a moment felt truly thankful.

He was alive. And he was seeing some familiar faces…. Maybe things would get better?

As he seemed to lose the smile on his face Neeko immediately approached him with no respect for personal space as she looked him in the eyes. As if inspecting his reaction. With a nod of a decision, she spoke.

"Don't be a sad tomato! Be like Neeko! Neeko strong tomato!"

Cid then understood something about Neeko as she smiled at him and flexed her slender arms trying to act to be strong.

The one who probably could read and hide their emotions better among all of them was Neeko. Jax broke his thoughts regarding said girl as he slightly pushed her forward to him forcing him to catch her.

She giggled as he took her to avoid falling.

"You are light! You are lighter than Neeko!"

Blame his sickness there. Jax spoke after that.

"I want you to take care of her. Nami and I will be going to Bilgewater…."

Cid got the hidden message there.

 _I need a drink and I am not going to care for the child._

"I will look for Sarah, Gangplank, and Illaoi, hopefully, the big Bearded Lady will have an answer she can tell to Illaoi. I hope you don't mind giving me a hand and traveling to Piltover. While I know Viktor and Jayce are working together, I was hoping you could see what they got so far."

Nami looked at Neeko.

"Neeko, Cid will need help to get to there. And you will be passing by towns and cities, so you can get to learn from the guy."

At this Neeko stood away from Cid looking at him again and giggled.

She spoke in a whisper that he managed to hear.

"He is too pretty for a boy…"

Cid wanted to retort but a fishing cane in front of him was all his answer. Jax started walking after giving him the fishing cane. Nami following behind.

"Lets fish. I want to learn how things have been for you…"

Cid smiled and took to walk with Jax. Neeko following in tow as she turned into Nami, imitating every detail to perfection. If he hadn't seen it, he would have a hard time knowing who Neeko was. Until he made her speak of course.

* * *

 **Cut!**

 **A bit short, but is so I can come back with the usual rhythm, things were hectic for me for a while. But hey, I am back, and not done! At least not yet. I love writing this and missed it.**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
